Mientras Hacíamos Otros Planes 2,0
by CatCaitling
Summary: *Versión mejorada* "Dos vidas diferentes, dos caminos diferentes y dos chicas diferentes que, sin embargo, nunca dejan de encontrarse"
1. Prólogo

**Bueno, llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas y finalmente me he decidido a hacerlo. Modifiqué la historia para un regalo, y ya que está aquí quiero que esté como realmente a mí me gusta.**

**Fue mi primera historia, y por tanto tenía muchos errores que fui cambiando; ortográficos, gramaticales o fallos que encontré al revisar. El resultado ha sido la misma historia, pero con una narración diferente, sobre todo en los primeros 20 capítulos que no me gustaban en absoluto. Me he tomado la libertad también de añadir algunos capítulos, porque al leer me di cuenta de que había partes que no estaban del todo explicadas. También he incluido algunos detalles que se fueron conociendo en Glee desde el momento de escribirlo, finales del 2011 como pasa el tiempo, hasta hoy. No son cosas de mucha importancia, y de más está decir que en esta historia Finn no murió, porque así estaba escrito y no me parecía bien modificar eso.**

**Como dato significativo decir que cada capítulo transcurre en un día, por lo tanto habrá capítulos con más caracteres y otros con menos. Paciencia en los que sean largos, ya sabéis como tiendo a enrollarme cuando escribo jajaja Y las fechas arriba de cada capítulo son MUY importantes, no quiero que os perdáis al leer por no saber en que día estáis o cuando pasó lo que esté pasando.**

**Lo iré subiendo capítulo por día, sin excepción, así que quien quiera puede leerlo de nuevo o si no lo ha leído pues hacerlo por primera vez. Si veo que la gente está contenta con el resultado subiré cuando termine el pdf a mi tumblr, si veo que gusta más el otro pues será ese el que suba. O ambos, lo que me digáis. Muchas son las que me han dicho que quieren mis historias en pdf, y yo me valgo de mi público (?**

**En fin, bromas a parte. Aquí lo dejo. Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto leyendo como yo escribiendo. A veces es bueno volver atrás y encontrarte con la persona que eras antes cuando escribiste una historia. Y ésta ha significado mucho para mí, por tantos motivos que no tendría caracteres suficientes en fanfic para explicarlo XD**

**No dejaré notas de autor, no creo que sean necesarias, así que cualquier duda podéis preguntarme por twitter o ask o mensaje privado. Yo estaré gustosa de aclarar lo que sea.**

**Un saludo :)**

**Cat.**

* * *

><p>LOS ÁNGELES, CALIFORNIA<p>

_20 de noviembre, 2022_

—¿Crees en el destino, Walter? —le pregunta, en el asiento trasero de su BMW negro último modelo— ¿Crees que dos personas pueden estar unidas de alguna forma y que, a pesar del tiempo o la distancia, habrá un momento en el que vuelvan a encontrarse? Ya sabes... En que solo hay una persona para cada uno y que, quieras o no, al final siempre terminarás unido a ella sin poder evitarlo.

—Creo que cada uno crea su propio destino, señorita Berry —responde, girando la esquina y parándose en un semáforo—. Considero que cada cual es dueño de su vida y de lo que en ella sucede. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Por nada. Pensaba en voz alta, solo eso...

Walter asiente, no muy convencido.

—¿A dónde quiere ir? Llevo diez minutos conduciendo sin rumbo.

—Hoy no tengo nada previsto en mi agenda, es mi día libre —comenta sin mucho entusiasmo, volviendo la vista hacia la ventana.

—Eso es bueno, creo que necesita un descanso. Parece agotada.

—¿Estás diciéndome sutilmente que tengo mal aspecto, Walter? —frunce el ceño mirándolo a través del retrovisor.

Es cierto que últimamente no duerme mucho, y que ese ritmo de vida comienza a pasarle factura en muchos aspectos, ¿pero de ahí a decirle que tiene mala cara? Gasta mucho en productos de belleza para evitar precisamente eso.

—¡Oh, no! —se apresura a corregir—. Solo quería decir que todos necesitamos algo de tiempo para nosotros mismos de vez en cuando.

—Sí... Quizás tengas razón.

—¿Le apetece que la lleve a casa? —ella niega rápidamente con la cabeza. Él sonríe de medio lado—. ¿Prefiere que vayamos a tomar un café a esa cafetería italiana de Beverly Hill que tanto le gusta?

—Eso suena maravilloso.

Walter cambia el destino, tomando el desvío hacia la gran avenida de Wilshire Boulevard. Es un buen hombre, su chófer desde que llegase a Los Ángeles hacía ya más de dos años. Todo ha cambiado tanto desde entonces...

Ha sustituido su pequeño apartamento en Midtown West por un lujoso ático en Echo Park, las vistas lejanas de Broadway desde su ventana por las de la gran colina de Hollywood, las pizzerías de Brooklyn por las cenas en restaurantes de lujo. Se había marchado del que había sido su hogar durante mucho tiempo para así poder ser toda una estrella de cine, como George tan bien tenía planeado para ella.

Y también está todo lo de Thomas... Thomas, solo con pensar en él un nudo se forma en su pecho. Siempre le pasa.

Sí, su vida dio un giro completo de 180º el mismo día en que cruzó aquel cartel de "Bienvenido a Los Ángeles"; la ciudad de las estrellas, el lugar al que en teoría pertenece, un lugar en el que, sin embargo, solo se siente una extraña.

Por suerte está acostumbrada, no ha dejado de sentirse así desde hace cuatro años y medio, desde esa noche cuando, metiéndose dentro de un ascensor, todo cuanto quería se alejó de ella para siempre. Cuatro años, cinco meses y veintiséis días para ser exactos; no se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo hasta pensarlo fríamente.

Sin embargo, su recuerdo sigue ahí, intacto.

—Señorita Berry, está usted extrañamente pensativa hoy —comenta Walter rompiendo el silencio.

—Solo... estoy repasando mis líneas mentalmente —miente—. Es importante repasar una y otra vez para profundizar en el personaje. Ya sabes.

Walter asiente, lo bueno de él es que jamás hace preguntas indiscretas, y mira de nuevo a la carretera centrado en el leve sonido de la radio.

Se siente mal por mentirle; odia mentir, a pesar de que últimamente al parecer no hace otra cosa. Miente diciendo que está bien cuando no es así, miente afirmando que ama Los Ángeles cuando la detesta, miente afirmando una y otra vez que ha pasado página cuando, a decir verdad, no lo ha hecho en absoluto.

Y miente a Walter, miente a George, miente a Thomas, a su sicóloga, a la prensa, a sus padres, a Kurt y, lo que es peor, se miente constantemente a sí misma.

Su vida, de principio a fin, solo se siente como una sucia y completa farsa.

Rachel se quita el cinturón y se acerca al asiento del conductor, poniendo una mano en el reposacabezas y aferrándose a él para así volver a la dura realidad.

—¿Estás casado?

—Sí, estoy felizmente casado desde hace cuarenta años.

—¿Cuarenta? —pregunta sorprendida— ¿Pero cuántos años tienes?

—Sesenta y dos, sesenta y tres en dos semanas.

—¿En serio? Tienes que darme tu secreto de la eterna juventud, Walter.

No los aparenta, no le echaba más de cincuenta a pesar de sus canas.

—No hay ningún secreto, además de una vida feliz. Tengo una mujer maravillosa, dos hijos fantásticos, tres perros y dos gatos a los que adoro... —dice sin poder borrar la sonrisa—. Llevamos una vida tranquila, tal vez no está llena de lujos, pero ellos son todo cuanto necesito.

Conoce esa sonrisa, ella también la tuvo una vez, hace mucho tiempo sí, pero la tuvo; por lo tanto sabe perfectamente que es una sonrisa de completa y absoluta felicidad. Sin condiciones.

Agacha la cabeza, sintiendo cierta envidia por Walter, por esa vida sencilla, por esa vida normal, por esa vida _plena_.

—¿Cómo la conociste?

—En la universidad. Yo estudiaba filosofía y ella literatura, ahora es profesora de secundaria.

—¿Has estudiado en la universidad? ¿Y entonces por qué trabajas de chófer? —él alza una ceja y se apresura a rectificar— Quiero decir... que podrías trabajar de profesor o algo parecido.

Por suerte Walter jamás se enfadaba, es la paz y la tranquilidad personificada.

—Bueno, no terminé mis estudios. Cuando Margaret y yo nos casamos, uno de los dos tenía que trabajar si queríamos comenzar una nueva vida juntos. Encontré un trabajo como chófer para una pequeña empresa, luego la empresa fue creciendo y empezaron a trabajar con famosos, como usted —dice con una sonrisa—. Llevo treinta y ocho años, solo me faltan dos para jubilarme y terminar mis días al lado de la persona a la que quiero.

Rachel sonríe, es encantador, Margaret es una mujer muy afortunada.

—¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Siempre has sabido que querías terminar tus días con ella? ¿Nunca tuviste alguna duda o titubeo?

—Nunca —responde tajante—. Ella es el amor de mi vida. Tuvimos nuestras peleas, como cualquier matrimonio, y hemos vivido tiempos difíciles, pero siempre los hemos enfrentado juntos. No hay nada más maravilloso que estar con la persona a la que amas y que también te ama a cambio, es una sensación mágica el saber que estás con quién tienes que estar dónde quieres estar. ¿Entiende?

Lo entiende, por supuesto que lo entiende; aunque ese entendimiento solo le recuerda que ella, ahora, no lo tiene. Y, mientras él habla de cómo el amor lo puede todo, su imagen viene de nuevo a su mente.

Ese rostro de ensueño, esa sonrisa brillante y llena de vida, esa voz entrecortada pero firme diciéndole adiós retumba aún en sus oídos como si acabase de suceder, como si esa puerta metálica se estuviese cerrando en ese preciso instante y de nuevo se encontrara en aquel pasillo, sintiendo como su corazón se paraba súbitamente.

Quizás para siempre.

Lo siente como si hubiese pasado hacía dos segundos; el mismo dolor, la misma punzada en el pecho, el mismo vacio que le había acompañado desde su partida.

Todo se nubla, todo se vuelve extraño, su vida en sí es un sin sentido. No solo por la ausencia de ese ser tan añorado, sino también por la suya propia.

Se echa tanto de menos a sí misma como puede extrañarla a ella.

—Señorita Berry, ¿está usted llorando?

—No —responde en un hilo de voz, absorbiendo unas lágrimas que ni sabía que existían. Walter quita la vista de la carretera y la mira preocupado.

—Sí, lo está. ¿He dicho algo que le haya molestado? Si es así lo lamento mucho, no era mi intención.

—No es eso, solo es...

Pero no puede terminar su frase, un golpe seco suena de repente, Walter da un frenazo que casi hace que salga disparada por el cristal de no haber sido porque estaba agarrada con todas sus fuerzas al asiento.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le mira casi sin aliento.

—Creo que hemos golpeado con algo...

—¡Oh, Dios! —pone su mano en la boca—. ¿Y si hemos atropellado a alguien? ¡Iremos a la cárcel! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡No podemos darnos a la fuga! No quiero ser una fugitiva, al menos no hasta que gane mi primer Oscar. ¡Soy joven Walter! —exclama agarrándolo por los hombros— No quiero ir a la cárcel.

Él traga saliva e intenta tranquilizarla después de ese ataque de completa reina del drama. Porque, aunque penséis que es lógico actuar así tras un acontecimiento como ese, esta reacción no es solo fruto de que posiblemente hayan atropellado a un pobre perrito indefenso.

No, Rachel Berry es así de dramática siempre, herencia de su padre, Leroy.

—Señorita Berry intente calmarse, ¿de acuerdo? —dice tomando su rostro y mirándola fijamente— Voy a salir, quédese aquí y respire.

Ella asiente lentamente con la cabeza, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña.

Intenta serenarse a sí misma, pero es casi imposible teniendo en cuenta que probablemente habían atropellado a una pobre ancianita que solo había salido a pasear a su perro, una pobre mujer que tenía hijos y nietos, vecinas, amigas con las que jugar al Póker los domingos. Habían destrozado una familia, habían dejado a unos hijos sin su madre, a unos niños sin su abuela, a un perrito sin su dueña que ya no podría ver con ella _La ruleta de la suerte_ apoyado en su regazo nunca más.

Es horrible. Una absoluta tragedia.

Alza la vista levemente para ver lo que pasa fuera, pero los malditos cristales tintados de negro no la dejan ver nada y, por la parte delantera, lo único que puede divisar es un barullo de gente que no presagia nada bueno.

¿Habrían acorralado a Walter? ¿Le habrían absorbido la sangre como si fuesen una manada de vampiros?

Toma aire con fuerza. Tiene que salir, tiene que enfrentarse a los hechos; no puede dejar solo a Walter, es un buen hombre, no se merece ir a la cárcel. Y mucho menos una muerte fruto de unos vampiros hambrientos.

No puede consentirlo. De llegar la policía, declarará que era ella quién conducía el coche. Tiene una hermosa familia, una mujer que lo ama, unos hijos que posiblemente estarán muy orgullosos de su padre. Ella, sin embargo, no tiene nada.

Nadie la echaría de menos de entrar en la cárcel. Quizás algunos admiradores pero bueno, podrían mandarle cartas al calabozo; y magdalenas de mermelada de arándanos, duda muchísimo que la comida de allí sea compatible para veganos.

Abre la puerta lentamente.

Pone un pie en el suelo. Luego el otro. Y finalmente está fuera.

Se da la vuelta rápidamente dando la espalda a la escena, no sabe si realmente quiere ver lo que está pasando. ¿Y si hay sangre? ¿Y si hay restos humanos esparcidos por la carretera? Eso sería horrible, ni mil sesiones con la señora Stewart podrían borrar un trauma de tal envergadura.

La voz de Walter la saca de sus pensamientos lúgubres llenos de vísceras y prisiones de máxima seguridad donde camina por un largo pasillo con un horrendo pijama naranja.

—Lo siento mucho, no la he visto. Permítame que la ayude a levantarse.

Una voz más que conocida responde, y siente como su corazón da un vuelco en su pecho, de forma instantánea comprueba como cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se paralizan.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Solo ha sido un simple golpe, suerte que solo ibas a diez kilómetros por hora.

Se gira lentamente, esperando que esa voz y esa risa no sean de la persona que cree que es; no puede ser, no puede estar pasando, no ese día, no de nuevo.

Las casualidades tienen un límite, ¿no? Los encuentros fortuitos con la misma persona tienen un máximo de ¿cuánto? ¿Cinco? ¿Diez? ¿Cuántas veces se habían encontrado? ¿Quince? ¿Veinte? ¿Cien?

Quizás está exagerando un poco, ese es otro de sus grandes defectos, es un tanto desmesurada con todo. ¿Lo habíais notado?

Decide que ya es hora, esa actitud no es la normal en una mujer de veintiocho años, alguien reconocido, alguien de renombre, alguien que ha ganado dos premios Tony y que algún día ganará un Oscar.

Se acerca a donde está Walter, apartando a dos de los curiosos que le impiden ver con claridad quien se encuentra en mitad de ese inmenso círculo que está cortando el tráfico de una de las calles más transitadas de Los Ángeles.

Y entonces, por fin llega, y comprueba que de nuevo la casualidad o el destino o el maldito Karma vuelve a formar parte de su maldita historia.

—¿Rachel? —le pregunta esa voz.

Titubea durante varios segundos y sonríe con labios temblorosos.

—Hola, Quinn.

Por supuesto, de las cientos de bicicletas que pasean por las miles de calles de esa inmensa ciudad con casi cuatro millones de habitantes, tuvo que chocar justamente con la suya, tiene que ser precisamente ella.


	2. 3 de octubre, 2013

**PRIMERA PARTE:**

(2013-2016)

_"El amor es la emoción más compleja. _

_Los seres humanos son imprevisibles, no hay lógica en sus emociones__"_

— Woody Allen

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

_3 de octubre, 2013_

**Detroit, Michigan**

Eran las 11:05 de una inusual calurosa mañana de septiembre.

El Aeropuerto Internacional de Detroit dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos a Quinn Fabray, a sus brillantes ojos verdes y a su enorme sonrisa causada por aquel acontecimiento tan ansiado desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

Poco le importaron las más de cinco horas de autobús, tampoco el caótico tráfico de la gran ciudad o los cuarenta dólares gastados en taxi por pasar una hora y media en aquel maldito atasco. Era oficial. Por fin comenzaría su nueva vida.

Así lo demostraba el billete de avión con destino a Nueva York del que acababa de hacer entrega a la señorita con sonrisa amable y uniforme horrible que se encontraba en la puerta de embarque.

—Gracias por volar con _American Airlines_ —le dijo, rompiendo la esquina superior del billete antes de devolvérselo—. Que tenga un buen viaje.

Otra sonrisa de satisfacción se formó inconscientemente en su rostro al caminar por ese largo pasillo, aferrada a su pequeña bolsa de mano; solo dos horas y media le separaban de su destino.

Dos horas y media. ¿Qué era eso comparado con diecinueve años?

Quinn saludó al chico que esperaba en la puerta para revisar de nuevo su billete, y se colocó en su asiento. El 43 del vuelo 232 con destino a Nueva York.

Vuelo 232, número capicúa; sin duda era una buena señal.

Y la primera muestra de que las cosas marcharían bien a partir de entonces, llegó en forma de asiento al lado de la ventanilla. Así podría mirar las nubes y el cielo azul ilimitado durante ese viaje hacia un destino completamente desconocido, pero más que esperado.

Llegar hasta ese asiento 43 no había sido fácil.

Había trabajado muy duro para poder salir de aquel infierno. Había compartido lugar de trabajo durante el último año con mugrientos veinteañeros sin futuro que en su mayoría ni siquiera tenían el graduado escolar. Había cocinado también miles de hamburguesas y llegado a su casa con el pelo grasiento y olor a aros de cebolla cada día. Había recibido las burlas de sus viejas "seguidoras" al tener que servirles con aquel ridículo gorro con forma de cabeza de pollo. Había tenido que soportar al inepto maloliente de su jefe diciéndole piropos horrendos cada dos minutos. A veces cada dos segundos.

Sí, había pasado por mucho para poder estar sentada al lado de esa ventanilla, se la merecía más que ninguna otra persona en aquel avión.

Pero ya nada le importaba. Si tener que bailar "La danza de la patata caliente" siempre que alguien pedía una ración de patatas fritas era el precio a pagar por empezar una nueva vida, lejos de aquel maldito lugar que tanto odiaba y la asfixiaba, merecía la pena.

Quinn Fabray nunca había viajado en avión. Jamás había tenido la oportunidad de montar en uno. Y lejos de tener los típicos nervios propios de un primer vuelo, estaba esperando expectante el momento en que finalmente despegase, alejándose así de todo lo conocido, con cientos de nuevos planes alumbrando un camino que deseaba poder transitar cuanto antes.

Pero llevaban cinco minutos de retraso, y comenzaba a impacientarse.

Su mente divagaba por la nueva vida que la esperaba en la gran ciudad, mientras observaba ensimismada por la ventanilla como los operarios preparaban todo para la salida inminente. Nadie la conocía en Nueva York, nadie podría juzgarla allí. Tendría la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo, sin todos esos fantasmas que también se habían quedado en Lima, junto con los discos de Bruce Springsteen y esa vieja guitarra que nunca llegó a saber tocar.

En su nuevo hogar, empezaría desde cero; sin las miradas acusatorias, los rumores absurdos o los malos recuerdos que se había ido acumulando a lo largo de los años entre esas calles que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a pisar, o al menos a corto plazo. Podría ser ella misma sin miedo a lo que opinasen los demás, podría darse la oportunidad de ser feliz de una vez por todas.

Estaba huyendo de su pasado, es cierto, un pasado tormentoso que no quería recordar nunca más.

Justo en ese momento pensó en su madre, en cómo sería su vida y si podría seguir adelante sin su ayuda. Judy había sido el único motivo por el que siguió en aquella ciudad después de graduarse. Bueno, ella y la falta de medios para poder ir a Yale a pesar de su beca parcial, pero principalmente por ella.

¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir sin su presencia y sus noches de _Saturday Night Live_ acompañadas de un bol de palomitas?

Era cierto que también tenía a su hermana Frannie, pero estaba demasiado ocupada con su marido, sus dos hijos y su vida perfecta de esposa de adinerado dentista como para preocuparse por su madre.

No se llevaban bien, no al menos como se suponía que debían llevarse dos hermanas con tan solo tres años de diferencia. Eran completamente opuestas, y Frannie siempre había estado más del lado de su padre.

Su padre, ese hombre que de la noche a la mañana desapareció para escaparse con su secretaria, ese que jamás había actuado como un padre y que siempre había estado demasiado ocupado en su trabajo como vendedor de coches, ese mismo que la echó de casa al quedarse embarazada sin importarle lo más mínimo. Ese hombre, por llamarlo de alguna forma, era a quien Frannie había escogido por delante de ella, y en ocasiones también de su propia madre.

Cerró los párpados con pesadez, intentando dejar atrás todos esos fantasmas que no quería llevar consigo hasta Nueva York. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar, como en que no tendría trabajo cuando llegase y en cómo sería ese pequeño apartamento de Brooklyn del cual solo había visto tres fotos pixeladas que no presagiaban nada bueno.

Un golpe seco en su cabeza la sacó de su estado de semi-ensoñamiento, un golpe que, sin duda, dolió. Mucho.

—¡Perdón! Lo siento mucho, yo... ¡Dios! Perdóname —se disculpó una chica de no más de metro y medio, con largo pelo moreno rizado, con una nariz y unos labios quizás demasiado grandes comparados con el resto de su cara. Unos rasgos diferentes. Unos rasgos que sin duda conocía a la perfección. Unos rasgos que se mostraron sorprendidos al ver quien había sido la víctima de su torpeza—. ¿Quinn? ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

Quería olvidar su pasado, alejarse para siempre de todo cuanto había conocido; pero, al parecer, éste había chocado, literalmente, contra sus narices.

—Berry... —titubeó en un hilo de voz, mitad por el asombro mitad porque aún estaba algo dolorida por el golpe.

La chica frente a ella mordió su labio inferior con nerviosismo, y tomó la maleta de nuevo entre sus manos, tendiéndosela a una de las azafatas que había acudido a su asiento para ver el motivo de tanto alboroto.

—Yo la coloco, señorita. Siéntese y deje de retrasar el vuelo, por favor.

Este último por favor sonó más como una orden que como suplica, la mirada fulminante que lo acompañó fue otra muestra de que lo mejor era que se sentase y guardase silencio.

Por ello hizo lo dicho, y jugó titubeante con sus dedos en el brazo del asiento.

—Lo siento —repitió en un susurro—. La maleta pesaba, tropecé y no pude evitarlo. Perdóname. Estoy bastante nerviosa, casi pierdo el avión, todo por culpa de esa vieja y su maldito chucho que iba delante mía en la cola de embarque —murmuró entre dientes—. He tenido que salir corriendo por el pasillo, casi tropiezo con una familia de chinos que llevaban cientos de maletas y luego me equivoqué de puerta y por poco termino en un vuelo a Kenya —exhaló la totalidad del aire en un profundo suspiro.

Tras esta gran diatriba le sonrió, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, como si no acabase de golpearle la cabeza con una maleta de diez kilos.

Un incómodo silencio se cernió sobre ellas.

No porque estuviese molesta por el golpe, no porque no se alegrase de verla. La realidad era que Quinn no sabía muy bien de qué hablar con Rachel Berry.

¿De qué se habla con una persona a la que humillaste la mayor parte de tu estancia en la secundaria? ¿Qué puedes decirle a alguien a la que conoces a la perfección pero que al mismo tiempo no conoces de nada? ¿Cómo entablar conversación cuándo aún no había salido de su asombro?

No la había vuelto a ver desde que ganaron las Nacionales y se graduaron en el instituto McKenly. Sabía que Rachel se había marchado para cumplir su sueño de ser actriz de Broadway, es más, la había despedido junto con todos sus compañeros, hacía un año y tres meses en la estación de tren; pero jamás imaginó volver a verla a no ser que fuese en un gran cartel de un musical o en una entrevista en el programa de Oprah.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada a su lado mientras escuchaba música en el Ipod y tarareaba alegremente tamborileando con sus dedos sobre el brazo del asiento. Cambiada, con el pelo un poco más largo y mechas castañas que le daban un toque desenfadando, quizás incluso sensual, al igual que esa falda negra ajustada que nada tenía que ver con las horribles sacadas del armario de su abuela que solía llevar en el instituto. El paso del tiempo, al parecer, le había sentado bien. Muy bien.

Pero el cambio de estilo de Rachel Berry no es el asunto que nos concierne, lo importante es que tendría que compartir dos horas y media de vuelo con alguien a quién había tratado de forma horrible, cruel e incluso despiadada durante la mayor parte de su adolescencia.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía, digamos que debía ser así.

Por entonces era Quinn Fabray. Capitana del equipo de animadoras, presidenta del club de celibato, chica popular, adorada y admirada del instituto. Era su líder, todo cuanto allí ocurría antes había estado consultado y manipulado por ella y sus "fieles seguidoras". Rachel Berry, por el contrario, solo era una marginada de horrible gusto por la moda, hija de dos padres gays en una ciudad ultraconservadora que dedicaba su tiempo libre a colgar vídeos de ella misma cantando en My Space.

Era algo natural, el ciclo de la vida, la evolución de la especie, un signo de que era un ser muy inferior en la escala social del instituto.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, las cosas eran muy diferentes. Ya no estaban en el instituto, ya no eran unas niñas. Quinn Fabray ya no gobernaba nada, ni siquiera su propia vida. No era superior a ella en la escala social.

En realidad, no era superior a Rachel Berry en nada.

* * *

><p>El aire era diferente, lo notó solo con poner un pie fuera del aeropuerto JFK. Nueva York no tenía nada que ver con Lima, de eso estaba completamente segura.<p>

Con su bolso colgado al hombro, inspiró profundamente sabiendo que su nueva vida había comenzado en ese preciso instante. Si ya era oficial al tener el billete, sin duda lo era aún más al pisar suelo neoyorkino.

Todo quedaba atrás, sus fantasmas y miedos habían desaparecido, o al menos así quería que fuese, así lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

A pesar de que solo había ido a Lima para pasar unos días, Rachel llevaba dos grandes maletas de las cuales a duras penas podía tirar. Mujer precavida vale por dos, o al menos eso le dijo ella.

Quinn, quien ya había mandado sus cosas al apartamento, amablemente tomó uno de los pesados bártulos y lo puso sobre su hombro.

—No es necesario, Quinn. Puedo yo sola.

—Casi te caes tres veces,_ no_ puedes tú sola —rió entre dientes, acercándose hasta uno de los taxis que esperaban a nuevos viajeros en la puerta del aeropuerto.

Después de todo no había sido tan horrible compartir vuelo, podría haber dicho que incluso había sido... ¿divertido? No lo sabía, pero sí era consciente de que el viaje se le había hecho sorprendentemente corto.

Rachel hablaba mucho, conocía de sobra que esa era una de sus características, y las ganas de contarle como había sido su nueva vida en Nueva York el último año pesó más que un posible cansancio o que escuchar música en su Ipod.

Sin darse a penas cuenta, estaba riendo a carcajada limpia con sus ocurrencias y excentricidades sobre sus anécdotas en la gran manzana y sus, al parecer, muy extraños habitantes que nada tenían que ver con todo lo que habían conocido en la pequeña ciudad de Ohio.

No había sido tan malo coincidir con ella, aunque no lo hubiese dicho jamás en voz alta había echado de menos la frescura de Rachel Berry.

Al fin y al cabo el último año sí habían "conectado", sí habían comenzado algo parecido a una amistad, Quinn no la había atormentado en absoluto y tras tres años finalmente habían hablado más de tres frases seguidas sin terminar gritando como desquiciadas o peleando por el inepto de Finn.

Incluso el último día antes de que se marchase, Quinn le regaló un billete para que pudiese ir hasta Yale y así no perder el contacto.

El problema era que jamás llegó a Yale, por lo tanto esperaba que no lo hubiese usado para querer sorprenderla durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Y por otra parte. Pensó. ¿Qué habría sido de Finn? ¿Seguirían juntos? ¿Su amor habría sido capaz de superar la distancia? Lo último que escuchó sobre él era que había vuelto a Lima después de fracasar en su intento absurdo de ser soldado. El hombre más torpe que jamás había conocido en el ejército. Completamente ridículo, demasiado que había durado cuarenta días.

Aunque, ¿qué más le daba eso?

Finn no estaba en su nueva vida, y Rachel Berry dejaría de estarlo en el mismo momento en que se despidiese de ella al montar en el taxi.

Momento que era más que inminente.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió, tomando su equipaje y dándoselo al conductor del taxi—. Tenías razón, no podía sola con cincuenta kilos de maletas.

—No ha sido nada —elevó los hombros—. Pero creo que la próxima vez que visites a tus padres, deberías de llevar un equipaje un poquito más ligero.

—Me gusta viajar preparada, nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar.

Un incómodo silencio las envolvió, el primer silencio desde su último silencio, ese que no había sucedido desde hacía dos horas y media. Un silencio que dejaba claro que ninguna sabía cómo despedirse de la otra. Podían haber compartido cuatro años de sus vidas pero, en el fondo, no eran más que dos simples desconocidas. ¿Y cómo se despide uno de un conocido desconocido?

—Bueno... pues... adiós, supongo —dijo con torpeza, con una leve sonrisa.

—Sí, adiós —respondió devolviéndole el gesto—. Me alegro de haberme encontrado contigo, Quinn. El vuelo se me ha pasado rapidísimo.

—A mí también. Ha estado bien recordar los viejos tiem... —Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Rachel Berry la estrechó contra sus brazos solucionado así el problema de qué demonios debía hacer antes de marcharse.

Había algo especial en esos abrazos, algo más allá de la forma perfecta en la que su cabeza podía apoyarse en el hombro de Rachel; había una sensación de consuelo y alivio, un sentimiento de familiaridad que había permanecido intacto a pesar del tiempo. Solo se habían abrazado cuatro veces desde que se conocían, pero cada uno de esos abrazos había llegado después de un momento importante.

Quinn recordaba perfectamente el primero, había sido después de contarle que había sido admitida en Yale. No sabía si no lo había olvidado por lo importante del momento o por el hecho de que minutos antes ella le había contado que Finn Hudson le había pedido matrimonio.

¿Por qué eso le había molestado? Porque era una locura, no podía arruinar su vida, no podía unir su destino al de ese fracasado. Por suerte ella pudo impedir la boda, quizás de forma completamente fortuita, pero "gracias" a un accidente de coche cuando iba de camino de esa ceremonia a la que en principio no pensaba asistir, consiguió evitar aquella torpeza que podría haberle costado el resto de su futuro.

Después de eso, pasó cuatro largos meses en una silla de ruedas, pero al menos jamás llegó a suceder. Algo bueno de todo aquel calvario que tampoco quería recordar en Nueva York.

—Espero que todo te vaya bien —le dijo al separarse lentamente sin poder contener la sonrisa—. Cuídate mucho, Rachel.

—Tú también, Quinn —sonrió—. Y suerte.

Se alejó sin entender muy bien esa sensación que golpeó de repente su pecho; no quería marcharse, había pasado un buen rato, a decir verdad hacía demasiado tiempo que no se había reído tanto. Tal vez porque hacía demasiado que no había hablado con alguien que no fuese su madre o su abuela, un adolescente con acné o el cocinero grasiento del bar en el que trabajaba.

El último año lo había pasado de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa; no salía, no hablaba con nadie, solo trabajaba, leía y contaba el dinero que le faltaba para poder salir de Lima.

No había vuelto a saber nada de ninguno de sus compañeros, todos estaban fuera o demasiado ocupados con su asuntos y, a decir verdad, tampoco le apetecía hablar con ninguno de ellos. Quinn Fabray era una persona solitaria; la rabia y la ira por un mundo que no entendía y del que no se sentía parte la habían convertido en alguien tosco y huraño, como los protagonistas de los libros que devoraba con el estómago vacío. Quizás parecida al atormentado Heathcliff de _Cumbres Borrascosas_, tal vez no tanto pero si al nivel de alguien a quien la vida constantemente le había puesto a prueba. Sin darle un solo respiro.

Momentos y más momentos se habían ido sucediendo sin que fuera siquiera consciente; cuando un día alzó la vista y miró su propia vida comprendió que, de todos esos momentos, ninguno había sido creado por ella. Siempre había intervenido el azar, o la mala suerte, o el destino. Nunca su propia mano, nunca una decisión tomada por sí misma y no por otros o para otros.

Diecinueve años de vivencias y ninguna le rememoraba tiempos mejores.

Pero esa era la mejor parte, si no tenía nada bueno tampoco tenía nada que añorar. No tenía pasado que anhelar, ni pensamientos melancólicos con los que cargar.

Solo tenía el futuro. Solo tenía Nueva York.

Siguió caminando, sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando una pequeña mano le agarró del hombro haciéndole saltar hacia atrás sobresaltada. Nueva York no era Lima, cualquiera podía querer robarle o secuestrarla o matarla. Ya se lo había advertido su abuela, en las grandes ciudades estaban todos locos.

Sin embargo, no era ni un ladrón ni un secuestrador ni un asesino en serie. Aunque, quizás, sí algo peor.

—Be... Berry. ¡Joder! Me has asustado —exclamó apretando con fuerza su pecho, con los ojos abiertos como dos bolas de pin pong.

—Lo... lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte —agachó la cabeza—. Te estaba llamando, pero no me escuchabas.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Solo me preguntaba si... si te gustaría tomar algo. Conmigo —titubeó—. Es tu primer día aquí y he pensado que, tal vez, te apetecería que te enseñase un poco la ciudad. Si quieres, por supuesto. Pero podría guiarte, ya sabes, para que así te vayas habituando a tu nuevo hogar. Sé lo que es llegar a un lugar tan grande, tan diferente, y estar completamente sola. No quiero que pases por lo mismo que yo pasé él primer día que llegué a Nueva York.

Quinn la miró pensativa varios minutos, barajando sus opciones en silencio mientras observaba con la mirada perdida a un punto muerto del suelo. No sabía qué hacer. Una cosa era hablar de los viejos tiempos para que el viaje no fuese incómodo, y otra cosa muy distinta era pasear por Nueva York con Rachel Berry como guía turístico.

Las cosas habían cambiado, al final. Después de muchos desencuentros y horas juntas en aquel coro, consiguieron mantener una relación cordial llena de consejos que a veces se siguieron y otras no. Pero no eran amigas, al menos no del tipo de amigas que salen al centro comercial para comprar ropa y después tomaban un helado mientras hablaban sobre chicos y el último spoiler de _The Vampire Diaries_.

De hecho, Quinn nunca había visto _The Vampire Diaries_.

No, Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry no eran amigas, nunca lo habían sido y nunca lo llegarían a ser, al menos no del todo.

Pero esa es otra parte de esta historia. Podríamos decir que hasta entonces tenían un largo historial de decepciones mutuas, quizás más por parte de Quinn que por la de Rachel, de peleas por el mismo chico, de confesiones en un baño e incluso una bofetada una vez en una fiesta. No tenían nada en común, no compartían ni objetivos ni sueños, ni siquiera compartían gustos musicales. Eran completamente opuestas, como la noche y el día, como el agua y el aceite, como Britney Spears y Adele.

¿Cómo iban a pasear juntas por las calles de Nueva York sin provocar un cataclismo que destruyese el planeta tierra?

—Bueno, si no quieres no pasa nada —dijo Rachel finalmente ante la falta de respuesta—. Ya nos veremos.

—¡No! ¡Espera! —exclamó, quizás con demasiada efusividad— Me gustaría ir contigo. Quiero decir... estoy algo perdida. De hecho no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo llegar a mi apartamento, y bueno, supongo que después de vivir un año entero aquí sabrás llegar a Brooklyn...

¿Por qué aceptó? No lo sabía. ¿Era una buena idea? Probablemente no. ¿Había pensado alguna vez recorrer Nueva York con Rachel Berry? Absolutamente no.

Pero, realmente, le apetecía estar un rato más con ella. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Se había sentido muy sola los últimos meses y su compañía era agradable; era una desconocida conocida sí, pero al menos era alguien conocido, mucho mejor que vagar sola por una ciudad donde el índice de criminalidad era de un 70%.

O al menos eso le dijo el cocinero del bar donde trabajaba.

Rachel le regaló una gran sonrisa y las dos caminaron hacia el taxi, donde el conductor las esperaba malhumorado hablando de como su tiempo era dinero y que no era ningún chófer que pudiese perder los minutos tontamente.

Los taxistas de Nueva York y su mal carácter. Sí, su abuela también le había advertido sobre ello.


	3. 10 de noviembre, 2014

**2**

_10 de noviembre, 2014_

**Nueva York**

Rachel se levantó a las 6:00, de un salto, como todos los días.

_Make your own kind of music_ de The Mamas and Papas resonó en su radio despertador, como anuncio de que un nuevo mañana comenzaba. Otro día más en la vida de Rachel Berry, otro día más en la ciudad de los sueños luchando por conseguir lo que siempre había deseado.

Hizo su rutina de ejercicios: media hora en la elíptica, dos series de treinta abdominales y tres series de diez sentadillas; después de una larga hora de arduo entrenamiento, se metió en la ducha.

"Hoy será un gran día", se dijo a sí misma frente al espejo.

Salió corriendo de su apartamento porque se le había hecho tarde, también como todos los días, y consiguió llegar justo a tiempo para su clase de dos horas y media de interpretación. Tras ésta, acudió a sus clases de canto y recibió la mirada gélida e inexpresiva, como siempre, de Carmen Tibideaux, acompañada de un simple y vacío "Siéntese, señorita Berry". Dos años teniéndola como profesora y ni una sola sonrisa en sus labios, una vez creyó ver una leve mueca después de deleitarle con su maravillosa versión de _My man_ de Barbra, aunque no estaba muy segura de que eso hubiese sucedido realmente.

Esa mujer en nada se parecía a Will Schuester, ni tampoco sus compañeros tenían nada que ver con sus amigos del Glee Club. Todo era infinitamente diferente, no había ni un solo punto con el que poder comparar su vida anterior y la que por entonces llevaba.

A pesar de todo esto, se sentía una más; ese era su sitio, ella pertenecía a NYADA.

Estaba rodeada continuamente de jóvenes que, al igual que ella, habían ido a Nueva York en busca de una oportunidad. Todos tenían en común el gusto por la interpretación, por el arte y, sobre todo, el amor por la música.

Algunos de ellos nunca llegarían a nada, otros tendrían que conformarse con poder cantar de vez en cuando en cualquier local de música en directo y otros, los más afortunados, alcanzarían sus sueños. De los veinte alumnos que estaban matriculados en su año, posiblemente tan solo uno o dos conseguirían cumplir las expectativas con las que llegaron a la gran ciudad. ¿Qué porcentaje era eso? ¿Un 10%?

Tras su almuerzo compuesto por pan de centeno, ensalada y zumo de ciruela, llegó la peor parte de su día: las clases de baile. Cassandra July. El motivo de que, con solo poner un pie en Nueva York, ya quisiera volver a casa.

No lo hizo, Rachel Berry jamás se rendía, pero no fue por falta de ganas de alejarse de esa loca desquiciada, bastante atractiva sí, pero loca igualmente, que al parecer se había empecinado en hacerle la vida imposible. Si a la señora Tibideaux solo la había visto musitar una leve mueca de agrado, o al menos eso creía, a Cassandra ni siquiera le había escuchado llamarla por su nombre.

—Schwimmer.

Sí, así la llamaba, desde el primer día, por David Schwimmer y un parecido inexplicable con su físico.

Jamás lo entendió, ¿qué tenía que ver ella con Ross de Friends?

—Mi nombre es Rachel Berry, señorita July —acotó educadamente.

—Little Miss Schwimmer —hizo caso omiso a su aclaración—. Deléitanos con otra de tus sesiones de espasmos vergonzosos de escaso gusto y ritmo —sonrío maliciosamente, antes de girarse para dar al botón del play.

Rachel giró los ojos, y _Walk like an egyptian_ de The Bangles comenzó a sonar en la sala de baile de NYADA.

Quizás no lo sepáis pero NYADA, New York Academy of the Dramatic Arts, es una de las escuelas más prestigiosas de artes escénicas de Nueva York. Grandes actores estudiaron entre sus paredes, numerosos artistas reconocidos de Broadway fueron alumnos en algún momento de sus fructíferas carreras. Rachel Berry había trabajado mucho, muchísimo, para poder asistir allí. Era su destino, llegar a esa escuela era todo cuanto había ansiado conseguir desde que supo de su existencia en el tercer año de instituto.

Y lo había logrado, como cada una de las cosas que se había propuesto en sus veinte años de vida; pero, en ocasiones, sentía que más que el cielo de los artistas aquello era el infierno de los aspirantes, un absoluto aplastador de sueños.

O al menos eso pensaba cada vez que, a pesar de sus esfuerzos por conseguir la aprobación de Cassandra July, ésta solo respondía con un:

—Quizás la próxima vez puedas sorprenderme, Schwimmer.

Rachel la observó con la boca abierta, exhausta por las infinitas cabriolas y movimientos imposibles efectuados en esa coreografía que llevaba preparando durante un mes. Con sus treinta días y sus treinta noches, perdiendo incluso alguna que otra clase de interpretación para poder perfeccionarla.

—Perdone señorita July pero... ¿Me podría explicar lo que he hecho mal?

Todos en la clase enmudecieron, nadie le espetaba a la niña prodigio del Broadway de los 90, absolutamente _nadie_. Mucho menos debía hacerlo ella, que sin duda formaba parte de su lista negra.

De hecho, una vez, le dejó bastante claro que ella era _su lista_.

Cassandra July se giró lentamente y la observó en silencio durante cuarenta y cinco interminables segundos. Ni uno más ni uno menos. Los contó mentalmente.

—¿Has dicho algo, Schwimmer?

Rachel tragó saliva con dificultad y titubeó durante varios segundos, antes de alzar la vista y asentir lentamente.

—Le preguntaba que había hecho mal. Para así saber los puntos que debo mejorar y poder aprender, que es para lo que se supone, está usted aquí.

—¿Insinúas que no hago bien mi trabajo? —entrecerró los ojos.

—No. Solo le digo que me gustaría saber que puntos debería mejorar para...

La profesora alzó la mano, interrumpiéndola.

—No quiero seguir escuchándote, todo cuanto sale de tu boca es una ofensa.

—Yo no...

—¡No me contradigas! —la interrumpió de nuevo de un grito que la hizo sobresaltar. A ella y a los otros diecinueve alumnos que se encontraban en la clase— ¿Quién te has creído que eres? ¿Crees que eres la más indicada para darme lecciones de cómo debo dar mis clases, Schwimmer?

Rachel siguió observándola en silencio. Cabeza alta y mirada al frente, mientras la profesora caminaba alrededor suya examinando cualquier punto flaco para así poder atacar, como un león de la sabana africana esperando a devorar a una pobre cebra indefensa.

—Dos años y dos meses siendo tu profesora... —continúo con su alegato— Dos años y dos meses en los que no he visto ni una sola muestra de mejora, mucho menos de agradecimiento por las horas perdidas en ti. ¿Crees que podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder tiempo de clase? —le inquirió, poniéndose frente a ella— ¿Te crees tan importante como para detener una clase solo para que yo te "explique" cuáles son tus fallos? Esto no es Iowa o de dónde demonios vengas. Esto es Nueva York, NYADA, y aquí, querida Schwimmer, eres una más.

—Yo solo...

—No he terminado —la interrumpió, por tercera vez— Esa actitud soberbia y descarada no te traerá nada bueno. No eres mucho mejor que ninguno de los que están aquí y, créeme, si sigues moviéndote de esa forma como mucho conseguirás trabajo de bailarina en un club de striptease del Bronx, siendo compañera de una vieja alcohólica y una puta rusa que responde al nombre de Sally —escupió con mezquindad—. Esto es la ciudad de las oportunidades, pero dudo que tú, con ese cuerpo y esa nariz, tengas la mínima oportunidad. Esto es una escuela, no una organización de ayuda para judías enanas. Puedes marcharte.

Rachel la observó en silencio, sin moverse de su posición.

—La clase aún no ha terminado.

—Sí lo ha hecho para ti. ¡Largo!

Como veis, si nadie le espetaba a Cassandra July era con motivos suficientes para no hacerlo. Lección aprendida para Rachel Berry, quizás demasiado tarde.

* * *

><p>Dicen que los sueños, si crees en ellos, se cumplen. Dicen que siempre que una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana. Dicen que no hay nada imposible cuando te esfuerzas lo suficiente. Dicen... Dicen muchas cosas. Pero la verdad era que Rachel empezaba a no creer en ninguna de ellas.<p>

¿Cómo hacerlo? Su propia profesora de danza se lo había dejado _muy_ claro; no era el perfil que buscaban en Broadway, no era el perfil que necesitaban en el mundo de la música y, por supuesto, jamás sería el perfil que un director de cine buscaría para su estrella principal. No era nada, y ni su rostro ni su altura ni esos rasgos de descendencia judía le facilitaban las cosas.

¿Por qué seguir intentándolo? ¿Para qué perder más tiempo? Podía dedicar su vida a otra cosa. Quizás podía estudiar medicina como su padre o seguir el camino de su otro padre y ser vendedora de seguros. Eran trabajos honrados, y podía conseguirlo sin más esfuerzo que unos pocos años de carrera y las llamadas oportunas en el momento adecuado. Las cosas habrían sido más fáciles si sus padres hubiesen sido productores o encargados de iluminación, incluso si hubieran sido acomodadores. Quizás habría tenido más oportunidades, quizás podrían haber hablado con el director de alguna pequeña obra en la que poder demostrar su valía.

Pero no era así, por desgracia, y para alcanzar sus sueños dependía de ella misma. Y de todos esos idiotas del mundo del espectáculo para los que una cara bonita era más importante que el talento.

Tan sumida estaba en sus pensamientos que, sin darse a penas cuenta, apareció prácticamente en la otra punta de Nueva York, en Williamsburg.

Y muy metida debió estar en la música de su iPod porque eso quedaba a dos horas y media de su escuela, cruzando todo el Central Park y atravesando por Broadway hasta pasar un inmenso puente del que ni siquiera se había percatado. Por no decir que tampoco tenía ni la menor idea de cómo volvería hasta su apartamento, aunque supuso que le esperaba una larga caminata si no quería soportar el tumulto del metro en hora punta.

Pero poco le importó todo eso, tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en cómo le diría a sus padres la decisión que había tomado sin que le gritaran como posesos. Teniendo en cuenta que la escuela les costaba seis mil dólares al año, sin contar con su manutención y los gastos del apartamento, tenían motivos más que suficientes para no estar satisfechos con eso. Su padre podía ser el mejor cirujano de Ohio, pero tampoco era Obama.

Rachel Berry jamás se rendía, pero Rachel Berry había llegado a su límite.

Decidió que debía tomarse un café bien cargado antes de llamarlos. No podía afrontar una disputa de tal envergadura exhausta por una larga caminata y con las manos casi congeladas por el frío que, al parecer, quería ponerle aún más difícil su estancia en aquella calle desconocida.

No solía pasear por Brooklyn, mucho menos cuando casi estaba anocheciendo. Ella como mucho caminaba por la Quinta Avenida, merendaba en el Central Park y salía con Kurt por los alrededores de su apartamento en Chelsea, mezclándose entre la elegancia del centro y el esplendor de la zona norte de Manhattan.

Nueva York era un lugar grande, inmenso, y por supuesto no tenía tiempo para hacer turismo ni tampoco exploraciones arriesgadas por barrios desconocidos donde cualquiera podía robarle o, lo que era aún peor, secuestrarla.

Al pensar en esto se aferró a su bolso con fuerza y entró rápidamente en la primera cafetería que vio.

Sabía que estaba en Brooklyn no en el Bronx, pero había escuchado muchas historias sobre Williamsburg.

Al parecer hubo un tiempo en el que caminar por sus calles suponía jugarse el pellejo. En la década de los 80 y principio de los 90, en los años de la epidemia del crack. Aquel lugar fue el punto de encuentro para infinitos inmigrantes que decidieron elegir Nueva York como lugar para comenzar su nueva vida, y no todos los llegados fueron precisamente buenas personas; las historias que le habían contado sobre aquel barrio bien podrían haber salido en cualquier capítulo de_ Los Soprano_.

Sí. Muchas habían sido las cosas que había escuchado sobre ese barrio, y ninguna de ellas buena.

Aún así, sabía perfectamente que las cosas ya no eran como en aquellas historias, en ese momento Williamsburg solo era el barrio de los hipster, bohemios y el de los chicos desinhibidos y con inquietudes artísticas. La transformación de ese barrio humilde y peligroso en un área acomodada, por suerte para ella, se había completado. La llegada masiva de artistas, con sus luces y canciones, despejó el escenario de mafiosos, más partidarios de las sombras y las armas no musicales. Los artistas y nuevos inquilinos atrajeron la apertura de nuevos negocios, galerías de arte, bares, restaurantes, boutiques. Y gracias a todo esto se creó un atractivo paisaje urbano de bicicletas, perros con moños excéntricos y gafas de pasta con colores estridentes.

También Williamsburg era el barrio de las cervecerías, eso le había quedado muy claro nada más poner un pie allí. Pero a ella no le gustaba la cerveza, simplemente quería un jodido café.

Y en eso estaba, esperando la pequeña cola de la cafetería con sillones rojos, mesas viejas de madera y música jazz de fondo, para poder recibir así esa dosis de cafeína capaz de darle la fuerza suficiente para realizar esa temida llamada.

Repasaba una y otra vez su discurso, el tono con el que lo diría y el llanto que llegaría cuando el primer grito de Hiram retumbase en su tímpano desde el otro lado de la línea. Lo planeaba todo al milímetro, cada palabra y cada mueca que, aunque no pudiese verla, luego fuese expresada con un leve hilo de voz capaz de ablandar el corazón de su duro y, en ocasiones, intransigente padre.

—Siguiente —anunció la voz de la camarera.

Una voz que reconoció al instante, una voz que la hizo alzar la vista abriendo los ojos ampliamente, perpleja por aquel acontecimiento casual que la había llevado a estar ante la persona que menos pensaba encontrarse en una cafetería de un barrio con un pasado y un presente como el de Williamsburg.

—¿Quinn?

Ésta levantó la vista de la pequeña barra que estaba limpiando, y la miró también sorprendida, acariciando su nuca con la mano. Tenía el pelo largo de nuevo, como en sus años de animadora, atado en un moño alto que dejaba caer varios pelos desordenados sobre su frente.

También llevaba una camisa blanca con un pequeño letrero en la solapa donde ponía "Q. Fabray, camarera" y un pañuelo rojo alrededor de su cuello que debía formar parte del uniforme puesto que también estaba en el cuello de su compañero, algo que a éste le daba un aspecto bastante gay por cierto.

—¡Rachel! Que... que sorpresa —le dijo finalmente, visiblemente aturdida por lo inesperado pero con una amable sonrisa —. ¿Qué vas a tomar?

—Un café largo con leche de soja, bien caliente y sin espuma, por favor —le indicó educadamente, sacando con manos algo temblorosas un billete de cinco dólares y poniéndolo en el mostrador con nerviosismo.

Quinn la miró fijamente entrecerrando los ojos, le tendió de nuevo el billete de cinco dólares y sonrió para después darle el pedido a su compañero, el del pañuelo rojo con pinta de gay.

Vaya... Al menos el café le saldría gratis. Un golpe de suerte.

Ambas se miraron, sin saber muy bien qué decir o cómo actuar, tal y como había sucedido hacía un año en aquel avión donde la casualidad también había querido unirlas sentándolas una junto a la otra.

Al parecer Nueva York no era tan grande después de todo.

—¿Qué... qué haces aquí? —le preguntó, intentando sacar algún tema de conversación.

—Trabajar. Creo que es algo evidente. ¿No? —rió entre dientes.

—Sí, supongo. Pero quiero decir... —titubeó, jugando con sus dedos— Quiero decir que te imaginaba de cualquier cosas menos de camarera. No es que el trabajo de camarera esté mal —se apresuró a añadir—. No he querido insinuar nada con eso. Solo que creo que te mereces algo más que esto. No porque ser camarera sea poca cosa... —corrigió de nuevo— Pero creo que... Yo...

—Te he entendido —la interrumpió—. Quizás no es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero de algo hay que vivir y esto ha sido lo mejor que he encontrado. No está tan mal —elevó los hombros—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo en la escuela?

—Bien, bastante bien en realidad, yo... —titubeó, no quería quejarse delante de ella y mucho menos decirle que iba a dejar NYADA.

Tenía que parecer contenta con su vida, a pesar de que cada noche lloraba a moco tendido porque aquel mundo extraño y frío no tenía nada que ver con lo que había imaginado durante toda su vida

—Ya sabes, liada —prosiguió—. No tengo tiempo para nada. Muchas clases, un ritmo bastante acelerado de ensayos y cientos de egos muchos más grandes que el mío luchando por conseguir el mismo sueño.

—¿Más grandes que el tuyo? Eso debe ser una guerra encarnizada.

—A veces lo es —mordió su labio inferior conteniendo la risa.

Quinn le sonrió débilmente y se giró para hablar con su compañero. Éste la miró de forma cómplice y asintió con la cabeza dando un cariñoso golpe en su hombro.

Era confuso verla interactuar con alguien que no fuera un conocido de ambas, era extraño verla fuera de Lima de nuevo.

No se habían vuelto a encontrar desde el día en el avión; se despidieron después de la cena, esa que llegó tras el gran paseo turístico de seis horas con almuerzo en el Central Park incluido, y no había vuelto a saber nada de ella.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, riendo con su compañero gay y acercándose con un humeante vaso de cartón rojo que contenía su pedido.

—Tu café. Largo, con leche de soja, bien caliente y sin espuma.

—Gracias.

—Ha estado bien volver a verte, Rachel —le dijo a modo de despedida.

Ella asintió con una leve sonrisa y se dirigió hasta la puerta, para luego darse la vuelta inmediatamente y acercarse de nuevo hasta la barra.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado?

—¿Qué? —arrugó la frente, confusa.

—Quiero decir... —humedeció los labios— El día que llegamos, te enseñé Nueva York y tú me dijiste que estaríamos en contacto. Creía que lo harías, es decir, antes de terminar el instituto querías que siguiésemos viéndonos, habíamos pasado un buen rato, creía que...—No continuó, paró su propia diatriba y negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Era imbécil? ¿Por qué debería de haberla llamado? No eran amigas, solo eran antiguas compañeras de instituto que habían pasado juntas todos los jueves durante tres años en el Glee Club.

Habían compartido muchos momentos sí, pero casi siempre entre disputas, insultos o reproches. Menos el último año donde parecía que realmente habían conseguido estrechar lazos, o al menos todo lo que ellas podían hacerlo dado su historial de extraños desencuentros por el mismo chico.

Pero eso no importaba, no debía de haberle hecho esa pregunta y ahora tenía que decir algo para no quedar como una idiota.

—No sé por qué te he preguntado eso —soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa, para luego hacer un aspaviento con la mano—. No me hagas caso. Tengo un mal día.

—Yo... Realmente he estado algo ocupada, Rachel —le dijo, quizás intentando no hacerla sentir tan incómoda.

Pero ya era tarde, se sentía una completa idiota, y ahora lo único que quería era salir corriendo lo antes posible de esa cafetería.

Ese había sido el peor día de su vida, con diferencia. ¿Qué era lo próximo que podría pasarle? ¿Que una paloma se le cagase en la cabeza?

—Sí. Lo entiendo —respondió sin mirarla intentando parecer despreocupada—. Tengo que irme. Espero que todo te vaya bien, Quinn. Me alegro de haberte visto.

Y así, apretó el bolso con fuerza y el vaso con la otra mano, dispuesta a salir inmediatamente de allí, maldiciendo para sus adentros como al parecer ella no había cambiado y seguía rogando la amistad de la chica popular del instituto, ahora camarera de una cafetería de Williamsburg.

El hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, Rachel Berry era la únicas persona capaz de tropezar cien.

—¡Rachel! —escuchó a su espalda.

Se giró cerrando los ojos. ¿Qué pasaba ahora? ¿Tenía papel higiénico pegado en la bota?

Quinn la miró en silencio durante tres largos e interminables segundos. Sí, también los contó mentalmente.

Y también observó su indumentaria completa, sin barra de por medio. Iba vestida con una falda roja a juego con su pañuelo, un mandil blanco y en los pies unas converse negras. No le quedaba nada mal el uniforme, aunque debía reconocer que a Quinn le quedaba bien cualquier cosa. De haber sido ella quien trabajase allí, hubiese parecido una cucaracha con mandil.

—Mi turno termina en veinte minutos —le dijo finalmente—. Quieres que... ¿Quieres que cenemos juntas?

* * *

><p>La vida a veces nos lleva por senderos desconocidos, hay momentos que se producen sin saber muy bien por qué, esa cena improvisada a las nueve de la noche con Quinn Fabray fue uno de ellos.<p>

No esperaba volver a encontrarse con ella, no después de esperar pacientemente su llamada durante seis meses. Porque sí, ella quería que la llamase, como siempre había querido tener la amistad de Quinn Fabray. De hecho, de todas las cosas que vivió en aquel insufrible instituto, de la que más se alegraba era de haber podido finalmente entablar una relación cercana parecida a una amistad con ella.

Era extraño, lo sabía, pero su amistad siempre fue algo que había deseado con _todas_ sus fuerzas. Quizás pudo disfrutarlo poco tiempo, pero al menos lo había conseguido.

Cuando Rachel alzó la vista para mirarla, ya sentadas en la pequeña mesa junto a la ventana del restaurante vegetariano situado a solo diez minutos de la cafetería, pudo comprobar por su cara llena de absoluta confusión y su ceño fruncido en la concentración como no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que pedir.

Esto le causó gracia, y también le pareció tremendamente adorable mientras mordía su labio inferior en el intento de comprender aquel menú que para ella, quizás, parecía un logaritmo matemático.

—¿Quieres que elija por ti?

—_Por favor_ —suspiró, alzando la cabeza con una tímida sonrisa.

Sonrisas tímidas, otra de las cosas inusuales de aquel inesperado encuentro.

Y no solo eran tímidas, también cómplices, y un rostro relajado lejos de esa acritud y seriedad a la que le tenía acostumbrada. Mucha amabilidad, tanta que le asustaba. Seguía siendo esa mujer inexpresiva e imponente cuando la vio por última vez, al parecer aquel año en Nueva York le había ayudado a comprender que las sonrisas no costaban dinero.

Hubiese mentido de no reconocer que estaba cómoda con ella, hubiese mentido de no reconocer que la idea de cenar con Quinn le había entusiasmado. Era agradable tener compañía, era un hecho insólito; estaba muy feliz de estar ahí, descubriendo un nuevo restaurante vegetariano, con ella.

Llevaba dos años y cuatro meses en Nueva York, y solo tenía dos amigos.

Uno era Kurt, su mejor amigo desde los quince años, por lo tanto él no contaba del todo como amigo neoyorkino. Y si tenemos en cuenta que el otro era Brody, con el que compartía un pasado lleno de besos y quizás no solo besos... Sí, podríamos decir que no había hecho muchos amigos en su nuevo hogar.

Tampoco esto era algo raro, ella al parecer por muy sociable que fuese jamás encajaba en ningún sitio. Daba igual que hubiese cambiado su imagen, su corte de pelo o que sus chalecos con animales estampados y sus calcetines blancos ahora estuviesen escondidos en un lugar recóndito de su armario; seguía siendo una incomprendida y, a veces, se preguntaba si su destino no sería estar sola para siempre.

La comida llegó con rapidez y Quinn miró algo desilusionada su cena, quizás no pensaba que ese plato le ayudase a recuperar fuerzas después de seis horas sirviendo cafés, eso era algo que se habría podido comprobar a kilómetros de distancia.

Rachel la observó con atención, expectante ante su reacción, mientras Quinn cogió lentamente el tenedor, pinchó una de las berenjenas con salsa de soja y brotes de trigo que había elegido especialmente para ella, y se lo metió con cierto temor en la boca. Como si tuviese miedo de que aquel alimento, al que sin duda su cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado, pudiese hacer reacción en sus papilas gustativas.

Pero no fue así, Quinn saboreó el bocado y soltó un pequeño gemido de placer. Por lo tanto Rachel suspiró aliviada, había acertado en su elección.

—Esto está riquísimo —dijo aún con la boca llena—. Jodidamente delicioso.

Sonrió, de forma algo boba e idiota, y se quedó mirándola fijamente, casi sin pestañear, ensimismada en su belleza y en esos rasgos armónicos. Jamás había visto un rostro de tal perfección, era una belleza inusual.

Nunca le había gustado la palabra "hermosa", de hecho jamás la había utilizado con nadie; excepto una vez, y fue a la misma chica que ahora observaba con detenimiento. No encontraba otra palabra mejor capaz de definirla. Simplemente lo era, era la chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido.

Sus ojos de un verde perfecto, con tres pequeñas motas marrones en el derecho que solo hacía que fuese aún más intensa; sus labios rosados, algo finos pero no demasiado, simplemente en su justa medida; sus cejas, perfectamente arqueadas; sus pómulos, su nariz, su mentón... Todo englobaba un conjunto de belleza clásica, parecida a la de esas actrices de películas de los años cincuenta, sin nada que envidiar a mujeres como Audrey Hepburn o Grace Kelly.

Sí, Quinn Fabray era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, de eso no le cabía la menor duda; pero ya se lo había dicho en una ocasión, por lo tanto se guardó las palabras para sí misma.

Vestida aún con su uniforme de la cafetería aunque sin pañuelo ni mandil, pudo comprobar que esa mujer frente a ella era un ser quizás de otra galaxia; una lejana, una donde todos sus habitantes eran mujeres rubias de alta belleza con ojos verdes casi devastadores.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó torciendo el gesto.

Rachel se movió incómoda en su asiento, para luego aparentar normalidad. Era actriz, o al menos eso pretendía, sabía perfectamente como disimular ante una situación embarazosa.

—¿Y cómo se supone que te miro?

—No sé... así —dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua para aclararse la garganta.

No pudo seguir conteniéndose y soltó una carcajada. Quinn alzó las cejas.

—¿Me he perdido algo divertido?

—Tienes salsa de soja en la barbilla —respondió sin poder parar de reír. Quinn cogió rápidamente una servilleta para limpiarse—. ¡No te limpies! ¡Te queda bien!

—Muy graciosa, Berry —escupió de forma brusca frunciendo el ceño—. Podías haberme avisado en vez de reírte de mí.

Miró hacia otro lado cruzándose de brazos, Rachel la observó sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

—¿Estás enfadada?

—No.

—Sí, lo estás.

—No estoy enfadada, solo no me gusta que se rían de mi.

—No me estaba riendo de ti. Jamás me reiría de ti, Quinn.

Era cierto, nunca se reía de nadie, tal vez porque se habían reído de ella durante tantos años que no quería causar el mismo dolor en otra persona. Las palabras hacen daño, mucho; pero, ¿las risas a su costa? Eso era una de las cosas que más le habían dolido en su maltrecha y confusa adolescencia.

Quinn relajó el rostro y jugueteó con el tenedor en su plato.

—Sin embargo, yo me llevé dos años humillándote, tres si contamos el tercer curso —agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Porque lo estaba, podía verlo, sentía vergüenza de esa persona en la que se había convertido; por suerte, Rachel jamás se destacó por ser una persona rencorosa. Al menos no por entonces.

—Eso es pasado —elevó los hombros—. Ya no estamos en el instituto. Estamos en Nueva York. Lo que pasó en Lima se queda en Lima.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró, peinándose el pelo con sus dedos—. Pero aún así quiero que sepas que siento mucho todo lo que te hice. Ya sabes... los insultos, las pintadas en los baños, los comentarios en tu My Space, mis planes para separarte de Finn, mis intentos de humillarte, mis...

—Quinn. Para —la interrumpió—. Si me sigues recordando lo zorra que fuiste tal vez no quiera perdonarte.

Ella rió y ese sonido fue como música para sus oídos. Tal vez ese mismo día Rachel ya se hizo sin saberlo una completa adicta a la risa de Quinn Fabray. Aunque pasara mucho tiempo sin escucharla después de aquello y aunque prácticamente se olvidase de ella con el paso de los meses, su risa aquel instante, se convirtió en la canción preferida de su inconsciente.

—Es sorprendente que me pidas perdón... Quinn Fabray nunca se disculpa.

—Bueno... Tal vez Quinn Fabray quiere cambiar —suspiró mirando su plato—. Tal vez Quinn Fabray se ha cansado de ser Quinn Fabray.

—Ya... —soltó una carcajada tomando un rollito de alcachofas de su plato abandonado. Observar a Quinn atentamente y comer eran dos tareas incompatibles.

—¿Qué? —espetó frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Vamos, Quinn! Tú eres como eres. ¡Y eso no es malo! —alzó los brazos— Es decir, mientras no me insultes o me tires granizados a la cara, no tengo ningún problema con tu personalidad.

—¿Estás diciendo que no puedo cambiar?

Rachel recapacitó pensativa durante unos segundos, y asintió.

—Acepto el reto —declaró con firmeza irguiéndose en su asiento.

—¿Qué?

—Acepto. Dentro de un año nos volveremos a ver y podrás observar por ti misma cuánto ha cambiado Quinn Fabray.

Rachel la miró extrañada, sin entender que estaba queriendo decir exactamente. No le gustaba jugar, no le gustaban las apuestas, todos sabían que de eso a la ludopatía había solo un paso.

—¿Trato hecho? —preguntó tendiéndome la mano.

Pero si hacía esa apuesta tendrían la "obligación" de verse de nuevo; tendrían que hacerlo, era una apuesta, y eso le daba una excusa para volver a saber de ella, para no perder el contacto, aunque tuviese que pasar otro año.

Era una oportunidad muy suculenta que no podía desperdiciar.

—Trato hecho —aceptó estrechando su mano—. ¿Y qué se supone que ganaré cuándo sigas siendo la misma Quinn de siempre pero con un año más? —indagó, apoyando el mentón sobre sus manos y observándola con interés.

—Pues... —arrugó la frente en el pensamiento— No me lo había planteado.

—Mira, hagamos una cosa —resolvió extrañamente emocionada de repente por esa apuesta—. Si tú ganas y dentro de un año has cambiado, pero tienes que demostrarme que lo has hecho, no puedes engañarme. Tienes que probarme con hechos contractados que te has convertido en una persona completamente distinta a la perra estirada obsesionada con el poder, egoísta y manipuladora del McKinley.

—¿Así me ves?

—Ese no es el punto —evadió la pregunta—. La cuestión es que si de verdad has cambiado, y yo puedo comprobarlo por mí misma, haré lo que tú me pidas durante un día completo. 24 horas.

—¿En serio? ¿Lo que yo quiera?

—Lo que quieras.

Quinn humedeció sus labios y colocó las dos manos en la mesa, como una negociadora sellando un proyecto con un cliente importante.

—Es decir que, si gano, ¿podré pedirte por ejemplo... qué bailes en medio de Time Square "La danza de la patata caliente" vestida de pollo?

—¿La danza de qué?

—Eso no importa. ¿Harás lo que yo te pida? ¿Lo qué sea?

Quizás aceptar la apuesta no había sido tan buena idea. ¿Estaría firmando un trato con el diablo? ¿Su sentencia de muerte? ¿Algo peor?

Barajó la idea durante unos segundos, pensando en los pros y en los contras, en lo que podía obtener y en lo que podía perder. Había muchos pros, demasiados, prácticamente todos eran pros en la idea de tenerla a su merced durante un día completo. No pensó en la posibilidad de perder, era una batalla prácticamente ganada, por lo tanto asintió.

—Siempre que no sea comer carne o vaya en contra de mis principios morales, haré lo que tú me pidas.

Quinn se acomodó en su asiento apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

—¡Wow! ¡No creo que pueda esperar un año!

—Pero si pierdes, tú serás la que tenga que hacer todo lo que yo te pida, no lo olvides —le aclaró, por si le había quedado algún tipo de duda con el trato—. Y no seré benévola contigo, te lo advierto. Tengo tres años de torturas por los que vengarme.

—No perderé.

—Estás muy segura de ti misma, ¿no?

—Yo nunca pierdo Rachel, y cuando digo nunca es _nunca_.

A veces tomamos decisiones importantes o vivimos momentos claves sin darnos apenas cuenta; caminamos hacia delante, viviendo experiencias, diciendo sí o no, sin saber que de esas dos palabras pueden depender el rumbo y la dirección de todo cuanto pase desde ese preciso instante.

Esa apuesta, ese día, ese segundo encuentro fortuito e inesperado, fue uno de ellos.

El comienzo de esta historia, de esta inusual y quizás incluso, en ocasiones, tormentosa historia.


	4. 15 de febrero, 2015

**Sé que dije que no dejaría nota de autor, pero quiero aclarar algo. Al guest que dice que en esta versión se nota más mi preferencia por Rachel y que solo me falta poner a Quinn de prostituta por las noches, cosa que no creo que sea cierta pero respeto su opinión, le dejo la parte del diálogo de la que habla, pero de la versión antigua: **

_**- Okey - respondió con una sonrisa - Aún así quiero que sepas que siento mucho todo lo que te hice. Ya sabes... los insultos, las pintadas en los baños, los comentarios en tu My Space, mis planes para separarte de Finn, mis intentos de humillarte, mis...**_

**Como ves, precisamente "mis planes para separarte de Finn" también estaba en esa versión. Y yo el capítulo Original Song lo consideró un plan para evitar que Rachel se interponga en su camino. Tú no, lo respeto, pero pido también tu respeto para mi creencia. Prometo que este fic no es parte de un maléfico plan para dejar mal a Quinn, de hecho creo que deja peor parada a Rachel. Pero de nuevo, mi opinión no tiene por qué ser la tuya.**

**Siento tener que dejarlo aquí, pero como no puedo responder de otra forma quería aclarárselo. Disfruten de la lectura :)**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

_15 de febrero, 2015_

Cuando el sol sale en la ciudad, puedes verlo todo. Las tiendas que abren sus puertas para los clientes más madrugadores, madres llevando a sus hijos camino de la escuela, mujeres paseando a sus perros para que hagan sus necesidades matutinas, hombres de negocios maletín en mano con sus impolutos trajes de mil dólares, chicas llegando a casa después de una larga e intensa noche de fiesta.

Miles y miles de personas despiertan dispuestos a poner el contador a cero, ajenos a todo cuanto les rodea, sin ser conscientes de que son solo una parte ínfima de un mundo inmenso que jamás se detiene. Todos comienzan un nuevo día, preparados para comerse el mundo, preparados para sumergirse en el barullo y el ajetreo que supone la vida cotidiana.

Quinn Fabray, era una de ellos.

Escondiendo la barbilla dentro de su abrigo negro para así refugiarse del frío que azotaba Nueva York, caminó por las calles casi solitarias de Williamsburg para llegar finalmente al calor reconfortante de la boca de metro. Con la música en su iPod y la voz de Patti Smith amenizándole la mañana, se dirigía como otro día cualquiera hacia su trabajo en Time Square.

En efecto, ya no trabajaba en la cafetería, ahora era editora en una pequeña revista de tirada nacional.

Nada importante, no era ni mucho menos Vogue, ni tampoco el trabajo de sus sueños, estaba muy lejos de serlo; pero le pagaban mejor, y debía reconocer que tantas horas de pie sirviendo a bohemios de pelo verde y artistas quisquillosos que nunca estaban satisfechos comenzó a ser bastante cansado después de un año.

Por suerte todo había cambiado para ella, muchísimo. Y gran parte de culpa la tenía una sola persona: Vanessa. Ella había llegado de repente a su vida, también de la forma más inesperada, haciendo que todo diese un giro de 180º.

La conoció en un curso de fotografía al que se había apuntado para perfeccionar su técnica. Este nuevo hobbie había sido su fiel compañero en la gran ciudad. No tenía amigos, no conocía a nadie, por lo tanto dedicó su tiempo a trabajar en la cafetería para poder pagar las abultadas facturas que iba acumulando cada mes y a pasear por las calles de Nueva York, cámara en mano, captando cada pequeña cosa que en su opinión debía ser inmortalizada. Así al menos, en los pocos segundos en los que hacía "click" y miraba a la pequeña pantalla de su cámara, se sentía viva, mucho más viva de lo que se había sentido nunca.

Con el tiempo descubrió que era buena, realmente buena, y por ello decidió asistir a unas clases impartidas en el nuevo centro cultural del barrio.

Vanessa se sentó a su lado el primer día, y se hicieron amigas al instante.

Tenía un sentido del humor, un carisma especial, que conseguía que su simple presencia llenase toda la sala. Su frescura y su entusiasmo consiguieron contagiarle un poco de toda esa energía que irradiaba allá por donde fuese. Todos la adoraban, siempre era el centro de atención, incluso fue algo evidente que el profesor sentía debilidad por ella. Y a Quinn no le extrañó, Vanessa tenía algo que la hacía ser diferente, única.

Y también hizo las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Fue ella quien le propuso que compartieran apartamento después de que su última compañera se marchase a vivir con su novio. Quinn se lo pensó durante dos días, jamás había compartido casa con nadie que no fuese miembro directo de su familia, no sabía si sería capaz de soportar la temida convivencia. Pero compartir gastos le permitiría llegar mejor a fin de mes, y su miedo de vivir con desconocidos era casi inexistente puesto que en solo dos semanas Vanessa se había convertido en su mayor apoyo.

En dos días estaba instalada en su nuevo apartamento, solo a diez minutos de su antiguo hogar y aún más cerca de su trabajo en la cafetería, justo arriba para ser más exactos. Todo eran ventajas, no pudo encontrar un motivo para negarse.

Ahí fue cuando conoció a Katy, su otra compañera de piso.

Mientras que Vanessa era alta, de largo pelo negro, grandes ojos verdes y personalidad arrolladora; Katy era bajita, pelirroja, algo tímida y una romántica empedernida, en ocasiones incluso demasiado. Siempre discutían, por todo, jamás se ponían de acuerdo, a veces parecían uno de esos matrimonios que llevan cincuenta años juntos, pero igualmente con el paso del tiempo Quinn se fue sintiendo más y más cómoda con ellas.

Sus dos personalidades casi opuestas le ofrecían todo cuanto necesitaba . Si quería mantener largas charlas sobre política, música o religión, acudía a Vanessa que encantada hacía un debate de cualquier cosa; si por el contrario quería hablar de cine o saber todos los entresijos sobre los famosos, ahí estaba Katy. Cundo le apetecía evadirse y salir a tomar algo a cualquier local de la ciudad, Vanessa se ofrecía al instante para enseñarle como vivir al límite la noche neoyorkina; si lo que quería era tranquilidad, siempre podía ver una película con Katy acompañadas de un gran bol de palomitas.

Las tres encajaron a la perfección y, por primera vez, Quinn sintió que estaba en un sitio al que verdaderamente podía llamar hogar.

Pero la ayuda de Vanessa no fue solo darle un lugar acogedor para vivir y una nueva amistad, también le brindó en bandeja de plata un nuevo trabajo lejos de cafés recién hechos y magdalenas con mermelada de arándanos.

Estudiaba su último año de periodismo en NYU y, sin que Quinn entendiese muy bien cómo lo hizo, consiguió que le aceptaran en el lugar donde estaba haciendo sus prácticas.

Y así, de la noche a la mañana, pasó de camarera a editora de una revista, y por eso mismo después de sus habituales quince minutos de codazos y bostezos compartidos en el metro hasta llegar a Time Square, entró finalmente en la séptima planta del edificio donde ahora pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo.

Saludó con una sonrisa a la chica de recepción, quien soltó una nerviosa risita, quizás demasiado emocionada solo por verla pasar cinco segundos.

Quinn siguió su camino ajena a ese pequeño detalle, y se sentó en su escritorio, justo al lado de Vanessa, quien estaba tumbada en su silla con la cabeza mirando hacia el techo y unas gafas negras que ocupaban la mitad de su cara.

No pudo contener la risa, al parecer la noche de fiesta para recibir el Otoño con sus amigos de la universidad había sido muy interesante.

—¡Buenos días! —gritó en su oído poniendo el bolso sobre su mesa de forma estruendosa. No fue algo fortuito, fue completamente premeditado.

Su amiga, ahora zombie, rápidamente se movió en su asiento casi cayendo al suelo por el susto. Cuando comprobó que era Quinn y no su jefe anunciándole que había suspendido las prácticas por dormir en su horario de trabajo, la miró fulminante por encima de sus gafas.

—¿Eres idiota? Casi me matas de un infarto.

—Si estuvieses trabajando y no durmiendo una siesta no habría pasado nada —le respondió, sentándose tranquilamente en la silla roja y encendiendo el ordenador donde, posiblemente, ya habría al menos diez artículos esperando pacientemente en su correo para ser debidamente editados—. ¿Cómo fue anoche?

—Ya sabes... Lo de siempre —jugó distraída con un mechón de su rizado pelo, volviendo a su postura de zombie anémico—. Alcohol, sexo y rock and roll.

—¿Algún día te cansarás de todas esas fiestas y chicos a los que no conoces de nada pero con los que terminas compartiendo desayuno?

—Probablemente no —elevó los hombros—. ¿Tienes una aspirina o, quizás, una guillotina? Me está matando la cabeza, aún resuena en mis oídos _Bad romance_ de Lady Gaga una y otra y otra vez.

La recepcionista interrumpió la muy probable charla de Quinn sobre como ese estilo de vida terminaría matándola tarde o temprano.

—Señorita Fabray, le he traído su café —le sonrió tontamente—. Con leche, sin espuma y virutas de almendras por encima.

—Muchas gracias, Dory —respondió amablemente, cogiendo el vaso de cartón que la otra chica le tendía con emoción y manos temblorosas.

Ésta sonrió de nuevo con torpeza y salió corriendo hacia su puesto en recepción, no sin antes regalarle de nuevo una mirada llena de anhelo y suspiros inconclusos que quizás iban acompañados de pintadas de corazones alrededor del nombre de Quinn Fabray en uno de sus cuadernos de notas. Este hecho no está contractado, pero me gusta pensar que era así.

Abrió su correo mientras daba un sorbo a su humeante café, hasta que se percató como Vanessa la observaba en silencio con una pícara sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—"Su café, señorita Fabray"—imitó el tono de voz estridente y sureño de la recepcionista—. La tienes loquita, un día te pondrá un anillo de compromiso en una de esas magdalenas de chocolate que te trae a las doce de la mañana para que no sufras una bajada de azúcar.

—¿De qué hablas? Solo es amable.

—Lo será contigo. Llevo ocho meses aquí y ni siquiera me ha traído un mísero vaso de agua. Creo que no sabe ni como me llamo.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y siguió con sus artículos, revisando faltas ortográficas y monumentales fallos gramaticales que no entendía como seguían sucediendo a pesar de estar escritos por periodistas titulados que cobraban el doble que ella.

¿Por qué personas que no sabían utilizar el corrector ortográfico publicaban sus artículos mientras que ella no tenía la oportunidad de demostrar su valía? ¿Ese sería su destino? ¿Leer y leer textos escritos por otros con fallos desde el primer al último párrafo?

Lo había intentando, le había presentado al director varios ensayos sumamente interesantes sobre el cambio climático y la importancia de llevar un modo de vida adecuado para evitar seguir aumentando el tamaño del agujero en la capa de ozono, pero al parecer era menos interesantes que el nuevo rumor de embarazo de Beyoncé.

Esa revista era una completa basura, de hecho solo la utilizaba para envolver los plátanos en la nevera.

Aún así no le quedaba otra, al menos ahí estaba sentada y podía hacer lo que le diese la gana en la ausencia de su jefe. Ventajas de trabajar en una redacción con veinte personas más. Incluso podía decir que trabajaba en casa y quedarse viendo series acurrucada en una cálida manta; pero esto nunca lo hacía, era una chica responsable.

—¿Por qué no le pides una cita? —le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—¿A quién? —frunció el ceño en la confusión.

—¿A quién va a ser? A tu admiradora —señaló hacia Dory, quien ahora las espiaba sutilmente, o quizás no tan sutilmente—. Es un poco neurótica y viste como una colegiala adolescente japonesa, pero tiene un buen polvo. Si no me gustasen tanto los penes quizás me la tiraría.

—¡Vanessa! —exclamó horrorizada.

—¿Qué? —arrugó la frente— ¡Es cierto!

—Eso ha sido muy vulgar, es tu compañera de trabajo.

—A veces eres tan remilgada...

Quinn la miró fulminante y le lazó uno de los sobres que había en su escritorio, ella lo esquivó con destreza y acercó su silla.

—Está bien, no quieres salir con Dory, lo he captado. ¿Pero hay alguna chica en tu punto de mira? Porque si no es así, mi prima Lily creo que puede que sea tu tipo. Si quieres puedo llamarla y...

—Espera, espera. Un momento —la interrumpió casi ahogándose con el café—. ¿Crees que... crees que me gustan las chicas?

—¡Ah! ¿Pero no te gustan?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué deberían gustarme?

—Llámalo intuición femenina, si quieres —elevó los hombros—. Nunca hablas sobre chicos, no muestras interés por ninguno, siempre que hablas de lo que buscas en una relación utilizas géneros neutrales... Y, cariño, siento decírtelo, pero alguna que otra vez te he pillado mirándome el culo.

—¡Yo nunca te he mirado el culo!

—¡Pero si no me molesta! —soltó una carcajada— Es lógico, tengo un culo maravilloso.

Quinn suspiró, intentando encontrarle una explicación lógica a por qué su ahora mejor amiga a la que conocía desde hacía cuatro meses pensaba que ella sentía interés por las chicas. No era así, o al menos no se lo había planteado seriamente.

Quizás porque prefería no hacerlo, quizás porque solo el hecho de pensarlo ya le hacía entrar en un ataque de pánico.

No podía ser, era pecado, una abominación. Su familia le había dejado claro en reiteradas ocasiones que ese modo de vida no era en absoluto el indicado para una buena chica cristiana.

Aunque la verdad era que ella no sabía si quería ser una buena chica cristiana, y tampoco entendía por qué el simple hecho de sentirse atraída por alguien de su mismo sexo podía impedirle la entrada al cielo, como tan febrilmente se encargó de inculcarle su padre desde muy pequeña.

Muchas ideas contrapuestas vinieron a su cabeza, demasiadas para ser solo las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Y bien? —indagó Vanessa, mirándola con curiosidad— Sácame de dudas. ¿Te gustan las chicas o no?

—¿Y a ti que te importa? —le espetó malhumorada, haciendo que varios de sus compañeros se girasen para observarlas—. No quiero seguir hablando de este tema, y mucho menos aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es _personal_, es mi vida privada.

—¡Oh por Dios, Quinn! —exclamó alzando los brazos— Soy tu mejor amiga, soy tu compañera de apartamento, trabajamos juntas. Creo que tienes la suficiente confianza conmigo como para hablar de esto. No entiendo por qué lo conviertes en un problema cuando es lo más normal del mundo.

—¡Porque no lo es para mí! —abrió los ojos ampliamente, bajando luego la voz al recibir de nuevo miradas extrañadas en su nunca— No lo es en el lugar de donde yo vengo. ¿Entiendes?

—Pero ya no vives en tu pueblucho de campesinos analfabetos, ahora estás en Nueva York. Si quieres estar con una chica, un chico o un caniche no es un problema.

Suspiró de nuevo, suspiró porque no entendía en qué momento habían pasado a hablar sobre ella y su orientación sexual. No le gustaba hablar de eso, no le gustaba sentirse observada, no le gustaba ver como Vanessa la miraba expectante por su respuesta.

No era un tema fácil de tratar, ni siquiera para sí misma. ¿Cómo compartirlo con alguien más? ¿Cómo debatirlo en voz alta? ¿Cómo hacerlo en mitad de su oficina?

Por ello simplemente cogió su bolso y se fue de aquel lugar en el que ahora se estaba asfixiando, donde Vanessa la miraba escrutando su rostro en busca de alguna respuesta que sus cuerdas vocales no estaban dispuestas a ofrecer, obviando los gritos de Dory quien no entendía por qué dejaba su lugar de trabajo sin explicación alguna y, lo que era peor, sin haber terminado su café.

El aire entró con fuerza en sus pulmones cuando puso un pie en la gran avenida, sintiendo como finalmente de nuevo el oxígeno llegaba a sus pulmones como si de un bien escaso se tratase, quizás porque así se había convertido para ella.

Ese era el motivo por el que no pensaba en por qué jamás se sentía atraída por un chico, en por qué siempre terminaba mirando a las chicas, en por qué ninguna de sus relaciones habían funcionado vagando durante años de desastre en desastre. Era fácil resistirse a mantener relaciones sexuales con sus novios cuando era presidenta del club de celibato, era sencillo buscar excusas para no sentirse tan despreciable como aquella vez en que hizo el amor con Noah Puckerman. Se decía que quizás era un trauma provocado por todo lo que ese encuentro supuso, su embarazo y el posterior abandono de su hija, pero en su interior sabía perfectamente que no se debía _solo_ a eso.

Había otro motivo, y ese era que, en realidad, nunca deseó hacerlo con ninguno de ellos.

* * *

><p>Pasó las siguientes cuatro horas caminando sin rumbo, sumida en todos esos pensamientos que llevaba callando durante demasiado tiempo pero que finalmente habían sido puestos a la luz.<p>

Todo parecía tener sentido, cada uno de los eventos sucedidos en su pasado eran un motivo más de peso para considerar que lo que había dicho Vanessa no era en absoluto algo descabellado. Al contrario, era la respuesta más lógica a cada una de sus preguntas.

Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil, eso no convertía el problema en algo más llevadero, eso no hacía desaparecer ese peso sobre sus hombros en forma de ideas instauradas en su mente desde que tenía uso de razón. Había sido criada en una familia donde la homosexualidad siempre había sido un tema tabú y, aunque ella jamás había sido homófoba, por nada del mundo quería que esa verdad aplastante fuese cierta.

Una cosa era apoyar a su amiga Santana en su salida del armario frente a todo el McKenly, otra muy diferente era que ella saliese y pasease en la cabalgata del orgullo con una bandera anudada a la espalda como Super-lesbian.

No, era una completa locura.

Llegó a su apartamento y se encerró en su habitación; no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con Katy que posiblemente estaría al llegar después de su jornada en el restaurante en el que trabajaba como aprendiz de chef, no quería que le preguntase por qué demonios estaba llorando como una niña pequeña a la que le habían quitado su peluche preferido.

Tomó un libro de su estantería e intentó sacar de su mente ese huracán de pensamientos que al parecer no tenía intención de marcharse.

De la nada, una foto cayó de su interior, una foto que ni ella misma recordaba haber tomado pero que ahora la miraba sonriente, recordándole otro de los motivos por los que siempre la idea de que le gustaban las mujeres había estado rondando por su subconsciente.

Rachel.

Rachel sonriente.

Rachel sonriente en Times Square.

Las luces chocaban contra su rostro, dándole un aspecto aún más vivaz del que ya tenía por sí misma. No pudo evitar sonreír débilmente entre lágrimas al recordar el momento de la foto, ella estaba tan excitada por enseñarle cada uno de los rincones de Nueva York que consiguió contagiarle su entusiasmo.

¿Cómo no sentirse atraída por ella? Era tan diferente, su sonrisa era tan perfecta, sus ojos tan expresivos. Todo cuanto la englobaba le resultaba tremendamente adorable, y maravilloso. Podía no tener un rostro digno de protagonizar un anuncio de cosméticos, pero eso mismo era lo que más le gustaba, esos rasgos únicos que la conformaban, esos tres pequeños lunares en su mejilla que siempre había adorado aunque jamás se dio el lujo de reconocérselo a sí misma.

Y esto no era algo nuevo, ya lo había sentido cada una de las veces en las que la observó sutilmente mientras reía a carcajadas con sus compañeros del Glee Club o cantaba uno de esos solos que siempre consiguieron hacerle perder el habla. Tenía _tanto_ talento, estaba destinada a grandes cosas, no le cabía la menor duda.

Dejó la foto en la mesita y se tumbó boca arriba en la cama, intentando encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas en el techo blanco impoluto de su habitación.

Pero no encontró absolutamente nada. Solo vacío, solo desesperación.

Pensar en Rachel le recordó su último encuentro, esa cena improvisada en la que había descubierto la delicia escondida en la comida vegetariana. Pensar en Rachel le recordó que tenía una apuesta con ella, apuesta para la que le quedaban nueve meses pero que seguía sin haber cumplido del todo.

Sí, había cambiado de trabajo, se había cortado el pelo de nuevo, su forma de vestir ahora era mucho más informal y su estilo de vida nada tenía que ver al que llevaba cuando la conoció, mucho menos al que tenía en Lima.

Había luchado con todas sus fuerzas por controlar esos impulsos de saltar a la yugular de todo el que no hacía lo que ella consideraba correcto, había disminuido su mal carácter y ya no refunfuñaba y giraba los ojos constantemente, incluso había aprendido a reírse de sí misma. Y también iba a clases de yoga, de taichí, llevaba un modo de vida de acuerdo con sus nuevos pensamientos ecologistas, se había apuntado a un curso de jardinería y a un grupo de lectura los jueves por la noche.

No paraba quieta, siempre buscando un nuevo hobbie, algo diferente capaz de apasionarle; pero la mayoría de las veces no sabía si lo hacía por la satisfacción que esto le otorgaba o porque manteniendo su mente ocupada no tenía tiempo de pensar.

Cuando el dolor por el pasado llegaba, ella intentaba paliarlo escribiendo en sus cientos de hojas en blanco y pintando en lienzos desnudos que llenaba de decenas de colores, pretendiendo quizás dar también algo de tonalidad a su vida que en ocasiones se sentía gris y opaca.

No era la Quinn Fabray de la secundaria, eso es cierto, pero tampoco era la Quinn Fabray que ella pretendía ser. Y mucho menos la Quinn Fabray que quería ser para Rachel Berry. Aunque, esto último, también solía obviarlo en su mente.

Solo era una sucesión de giros inesperados, malas decisiones y momentos de mierda, que golpeaban constantemente su estómago, recordándole una y otra vez las palabras que le había dicho su abuela antes de salir hacia Detroit: "Tanta alegría traes como llevas"

Y ahí estaba, en Nueva York, llorando por el mismo motivo que lo había hecho durante sus años de instituto, llorando simplemente porque tenía miedo. Sentía un terror atroz a que sus sospechas fuesen ciertas, temía que sus sentimientos por las mujeres en general y por Rachel en particular no cambiasen nunca. Por mucho que lo obviase, no podía evitarlo, y eso le hacía actuar de forma extraña, sin sentido, con todo el mundo en general pero también particularmente con Rachel Berry; como ser buena con ella a veces para luego querer tenerla lejos, para después querer tenerla cerca de nuevo.

Casi veintiún años, 851 kilómetros de distancia, y aún seguía con los mismos fantasmas que la habían aterrorizado a los dieciséis.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron cuando ya casi se había sumido en un profundo y ansiado sueño.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Vanessa, asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

—No —respondió fríamente, haciéndose un ovillo en sí misma y mirando hacia la pared.

—Solo eran meros formalismos, pensaba pasar de todos modos —respondió entrando en la habitación—. He tenido que salir antes por tu culpa, si no me aprueban las prácticas tú serás la encargada de dar explicaciones.

—Yo no te he obligado, lo hiciste porque te dio la gana.

—¡Estaba preocupada por ti! —exclamó alzando los brazos— Te has ido de repente, sin decir nada. _Jamás_ faltas al trabajo, esas cosas son más propias de mí. Y he tenido que hacer uso de mi desbordante imaginación y de mi gran encanto para explicarle al director el porqué su querida editora no había corregido todos esos artículos que debían salir mañana a primera hora. Me debes la vida. Que lo sepas.

Quinn la miró fulminante durante unos segundos, para luego volver de nuevo a darle la espalda. A veces quería matarla, era frustrante.

—¿Has llorado? —le preguntó, sentándose a los pies de su cama

—No.

—Sí, has llorado —se burló mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz de una maldita vez? —giró bruscamente apartando su agarre— Me apetece estar sola. ¿En qué idioma debo decírtelo?

—No pienso dejarte sola, eres mi amiga y las amigas están para ayudarse.

Odiaba cuando no hacían lo que ella les pedía, odiaba que la empujasen a hablar cuando no le apetecía, odiaba más que nada cuando se empeñaban en consolarla, cuando se quedaban ahí, observándola mientras era débil, vulnerable, _humana_.

Esa era otra de las cosas que no había podido cambiar, cuando alguien intentaba ayudarle seguía levantando cientos de muros; ocultando todos esos miedos que constantemente la aterraban, intentando mantenerse como la fría mujer de hielo a la que nada le importaba. Solo era una coraza, por supuesto, pero había estado tanto tiempo fingiendo ser otra persona que a veces no recordaba quien había sido en un principio.

—Mira Quinn, sé que me he pasado —le dijo al ver su falta de respuesta—. A veces soy un poco imbécil y tengo la boca muy grande, ya me conoces. No debí empujarte a que me contaras algo tan personal, pero te juro que creía que lo tenías claro y asumido —guardó silencio durante unos segundos—. Aún así, tienes razón, no es asunto mío. Cuando estés dispuesta a hablar sobre ello, seré toda oídos.

Vanessa se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta, resignada después de diez minutos a no recibir ni una sola palabra por parte de su compañera. Sin embargo, ésta recuperó el habla de repente.

—Todo es tan difícil... —suspiró con un hilo de voz girándose para mirarla.

—Lo sé cariño, pero las cosas son así —respondió acercándose de nuevo y acariciándole el pelo—. Evitar lo que sientes no sirve de nada.

Quinn se sentó en la cama y abrazó sus rodillas colocando la barbilla sobre ellas.

Quizás no quería sentirse tan vulnerable, pero llegados a ese punto lo único que necesitaba era un poco de consuelo, un hombro amigo en el que llorar y sobre el que lamentar su mala suerte.

—Toda mi vida me han dicho que ser homosexual era pecado, que no estaba bien, que era una sentencia al infierno.

—Eso son gilipoyeces, Quinn —la interrumpió—. No creo que nadie vaya al infierno solo por querer a alguien. Dios es amor y todas esas choradas.

—Pero no todos piensan así, de hecho la mayoría de la gente no piensa así.

—¿Y a ti qué mierda te importa lo que piense la gente? —entrecerró los ojos— Lo único que debe importarte es ser feliz, y si para ti ser feliz implica el hecho de estar con una mujer pues simplemente... ¡Hazlo!

—No es tan fácil, Vanessa —negó con la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior—. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, lo que me han inculcado, los valores por los que me he regido toda mi vida de un día para otro. No puedes entenderlo porque tú no has sido criada en una ciudad ultraconservadora de Ohio. ¡Eres de San Francisco! Lo extraño es que seas heterosexual.

—Obviaré ese comentario generalista porque sé que estás pasando por un mal momento —alzó el dedo de forma amenazante—. Y sí es fácil, solo tú haces que sea algo complicado. Desde que te conocí dices que quieres dejar de ser la amargada que eras en Lima, pero hasta que no estés en paz contigo misma no podrás estar en paz con los demás. ¿Entiendes?

Quinn apartó la cabeza de sus piernas y se sentó de rodillas en la cama, mirando a un punto fijo de su habitación mientras pensaba detenidamente en lo que Vanessa le estaba diciendo y en cómo todo encajaba a la perfección.

Esa era la pieza del puzzle que le faltaba, ese era el fallo.

No podría ganar la apuesta hasta que se diese el derecho de sentir lo que quería sentir por quién quería hacerlo, y más que nada deseaba ganar. Era competitiva por naturaleza, y el premio algo demasiado suculento como para dejarlo escapar.

—Tienes la oportunidad ser tú misma —continúo con una cálida sonrisa—. Sin máscaras, sin padres que te juzguen, sin comentarios a tus espaldas de imbéciles incapaces de entender algo en absoluto pecaminoso —tomó su mano—. La vida es demasiado corta para pasarla pensando en lo que los demás opinarán de tus actos, simplemente debes dejarte llevar y ser eso que siempre has querido ser. Solo así podrás ser feliz, créeme.

—No sabía que pudieses ser tan profunda —bromeó tras un breve silencio.

—Tengo mis momentos —elevó los hombros.

Algo en ella cambió en ese mismo instante, fue como si todo ese gran peso que la había acompañado durante años hubiese desaparecido de repente. Vanessa tenía razón, la vida era demasiado corta para centrarla en lo que opinasen los demás, era demasiado fugaz para vivirla entre miedos. Si quería empezar de cero, primero debía reconstruirse a sí misma, derrumbar todos esos muros que ella misma había creado por miedo a salir dañada y comenzar desde los cimientos.

Sería difícil, muy difícil, nadie podía cambiar de la noche a la mañana; pero tenía aún nueve meses, y eso era tiempo suficiente para pavimentar un camino que ya empezó a moldearse desde ese preciso instante.

Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que demostrarle a Rachel Berry que podía cambiar, ya no solo por la apuesta, sino para que comprobase que había mucho más tras la máscara de chica rubia hermosa y popular capitana de las animadoras que la había hecho la vida imposible en el pasado.

Y, sin saber por qué, sonrió.

Jamás se había sentido tan... libre.


	5. 19 de octubre, 2015

**4**

_19 de octubre, 2015_

**W 30th St at 8th Ave. Chelsea, Nueva York**

No todo sale como pensamos, no siempre la vida es lo que imaginamos que sería en un principio. Queremos tener el control, pero la cruda realidad es que en el fondo solo somos el resultado de cientos de circunstancias que nos convierten a veces en, como bien dijo Shakespeare, juguetes del destino.

O, al menos, así pensaba Rachel Berry.

Cuando soñaba con su vida en Nueva York, se imaginaba un día a día lleno de experiencias inolvidables, de paseos por el Central Park degustando un delicioso cucurucho de fresa, de coqueteos con algún chico atractivo en el metro o alguna que otra fiesta universitaria que terminaría con un paseo de la vergüenza tacones en mano y una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro. Quizás había visto demasiado _Sexo en Nueva York_, o quizás simplemente el cine había hecho de ella una soñadora sin remedio, pero su ansiada nueva vida nada tenía que ver con su presente.

Clases soporíferas de baile sin que su temida enemiga le mostrase el más mínimo respeto, viernes noche en su casa devorando un cubo de helado mientras veía una y otra vez las reposiciones de _Anatomía de Grey_, noches en vela con la cabeza bajo la almohada mientras su amigo Kurt _sí_ disfrutaba del sexo neoyorkino. Y todo le habría dado igual de no ser porque, además, no había sido seleccionada en ninguna de las audiciones a las que había asistido.

Cuarenta y cuatro, ese era el número de casting a los que se había presentado llena de expectativas. Cero, ese era el número de llamadas que había recibido.

No entendía por qué, no comprendía cómo aún no le habían dado ni un mísero papel cuando tenía tanto o más talento que el resto de sus compañeros. Todos los alumnos en su tercer año de NYADA al menos tenían un pequeño hueco en alguna obra, aunque solo fuese en una de un teatro del Bronx.

Todos, excepto ella.

—Rach... Alegra esa cara —dijo Kurt, mientras ella devoraba su gran bol de helado vegano de chocolate—. No puedes desmoronarte por unas palabras hirientes de un director mediocre. ¿Quién era? ¡Su nombre ni siquiera sale en Google!

—Pero él tenía razón, al igual que la señorita July —respondió con la boca llena—. No soy el perfil que buscan, no soy hermosa, no soy nada de lo que ellos quieren. ¿De verdad crees que tengo algún futuro? ¿Piensas que con esta nariz y esta inmensa boca puedo triunfar en el mundo del espectáculo? —frunció el ceño— Debería haberme operado la nariz cuando tuve la oportunidad...

—¡Vamos! —exclamó soltando carcajada— Tú misma me lo has dicho cientos de veces, Barbra triunfó sin necesidad de ninguna operación estética.

—Los tiempos de Barbra no son los de ahora —volvió la vista a su bol—. Hoy en día la imagen es el 80% de un artista.

Kurt la miró en silencio y tomó su barbilla para que clavase sus ojos en él.

—Rachel... Tienes un talento innato, tienes... tienes una luz especial que no he visto en mi vida. Créeme —sonrió cálidamente—. No puedes rendirte, no puedes tirar la toalla. La fama cuesta, ya lo dijo la maravillosa Lydia Grant. Nadie nos dijo que esto sería fácil, nadie nos dijo que conseguir un papel en Broadway sería algo que lográsemos de un día para otro.

—¡Tú lo tienes!

—¡Solo soy el deshollinador número tres de _Mary Poppins_! —rió de nuevo— Y no estoy en Broadway, estoy en off-off Broadway.

—Al menos tienes un papel, yo no tengo ninguno a pesar de que llevo dos años de intentos. Tres si contamos las audiciones para la obra de la escuela el primer año en la que precisamente tú fuiste el protagonista —replicó frunciendo aún más su ceño—. Hasta la imbécil de Steffi Dulham, con su cara llena de barrillos y su voz estridente, ha conseguido un papel como Anita en _West Side Story_. Vale, solo es en una obra de un asilo de ancianos de Brooklyn... ¡Pero al menos tiene algo!

—A algunos les cuesta más conseguir sus objetivos que a otros. Si fuese tan sencillo todo el mundo sería actor, cantante o... ¡o agente de bolsa! —tomó su mano, intentando tranquilizarla—. Que hayas fracasado en un par de audiciones no quiere decir que no vayas a conseguirlo. _Lo harás_, tarde o temprano lo conseguirás.

—No han sido un par de audiciones, Kurt, han sido cuarenta y cuatro —lo miró frunciendo el ceño—. Y yo no estaría tan segura de que vaya a conseguirlo, los hechos demuestran que es más posible que me encuentre con Celine Dion mañana en la cafetería a que me llamen después de alguna maldita audición.

—No te reconozco... La Rachel de verdad, mi mejor amiga, esa que se recorrió medio estado en busca de Carmen Tibideaux por una segunda oportunidad, _esa_ Rachel, no se rendiría por cuarenta y cuatro audiciones que salieron peor de lo esperado —negó con la cabeza con cierta decepción—. Ella seguiría luchando, y se presentaría a cuarenta y cuatro o a ciento cuarenta y cuatro más, hasta conseguirlo.

—Ese es el problema. No creo que esa Rachel exista ya. Cassandra July y todos y cada uno de los productores y directores que no me llamaron la fueron extinguiendo poco a poco —mordió su labio inferior.

—Pues si no vuelve, dudo que puedas conseguirlo. Ahora es cuando tienes que alzar la cabeza y seguir adelante, más que nunca, para demostrarles a ellos y a ti misma que estáis equivocados.

Guardó silencio, metiendo una nueva cucharada de su bol de helado en la boca, con la mirada fija en el suelo de madera como si ahí estuviese la solución a todos sus problemas. A su falta de éxito, a que en la escuela fuese una más, a que aún siguiese dependiendo del dinero de sus padres a pesar de llevar tres años en Nueva York.

Pero ahí no había nada, solo simple y vacía madera.

Algo parecido a lo que se sentía ella. Un material inservible.

—Yo creo que...

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió su más que probable nueva diatriba sobre como volvería a Lima y se dedicaría a vender seguros con su padre. Siempre decía lo mismo, después de cada audición y su posterior llamada no-recibida, siempre decía que lo dejaría y que volvería a casa, aunque al final por supuesto nunca lo hacía.

Se levantó rápidamente de su lugar en el suelo, casi tropezando con la alfombra, para luego sí tropezar con un sillón que se interpuso en su camino y, cuando finalmente el ansiado teléfono fue alcanzado, se le cayó estrepitosamente al suelo provocando un ruido sordo que resonó en todo el salón.

Siempre actuaba así cuando recibía una llamada. Quizás era el director de una audición, quizás, como en las películas, en el momento justo, esa sería la citación milagrosa que terminaría con todos sus problemas.

Pero, desgraciadamente, su vida no era una película.

—Rachel Berry al habla —preguntó con ansiedad.

—¿Rachel? Soy Quinn.

—¿Quinn? —preguntó confusa mientras colocaba bien la mesa que había caído en su lucha por coger el teléfono— ¡Oh! ¡Quinn Fabray!

—Sí, Quinn Fabray. ¿Conoces a otra? —bromeó su interlocutora— ¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si acabases de correr una maratón...

—Algo parecido, creía que era una llamada importante y casi muero en el intento por llegar al teléfono —reconoció mientras se sentaba en su sofá de cuero rojo.

Su amigo la miró con los ojos abiertos hasta casi salir rodando por el suelo al escuchar ese nombre tan conocido en el pasado pero ausente en el presente, Rachel sonrió de medio lado ante su cara de sorpresa.

—Vaya... Siento no ser la llamada que esperabas.

—No te preocupes. Siempre es bueno escucharte. ¿A qué debo el honor? No he sabido nada de ti en... ¿Un año?

—Sí... Ha sido mucho tiempo. Siento no haberte llamado.

—No te preocupes. Finalmente lo has hecho, ¿no?

Kurt se acercó de un salto al sofá donde estaba y, como el gran entrometido que era, pegó de inmediato la oreja al teléfono para escuchar la conversación. Rachel intentó impedírselo, pero fue en vano.

—¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí —respondió mientras que, finalmente, consiguió ponerse en pie y esquivar a Kurt que la había cogido de la pierna ansioso por escuchar de nuevo la voz de Quinn Fabray.

—¿Llamo en mal momento? ¿Quieres que vuelva a hacerlo luego? —preguntó al escuchar los quejidos de Rachel cuando su amigo, cuál lobo hambriento, le mordió buscando poder conseguir su cometido.

—No, no —lo miró fulminante al ver como éste luchaba de nuevo con ella por escuchar— ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil? —le susurró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Perdona?

—¡No era a ti! —exclamó rápidamente apartándolo de un empujón y corriendo hasta la habitación para tener algo de intimidad en esa casa de locos— Problema solucionado. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te va todo?

—No me puedo quejar. ¿Y a ti?

—Bien, todo bien —respondió no muy convencida—. Ya sabes, ocupada con las clases y las audiciones, pero bien.

Mentira. Nada le iba bien. Pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo tampoco esa vez.

—Me alegro. ¿Has conseguido algún papel en alguna obra? Siempre que paso por Times Square miro hacia arriba, por si veo tu cara en algunos de los carteles luminosos —bromeó, aunque por supuesto esta broma no le hizo ninguna gracia. Sin embargo, no podía culparla por bromear sobre un asunto bastante serio del cual ella no tenía ni idea.

—No, aún no he conseguido nada —intentó parecer despreocupada—. He tenido algunas opciones sobre la mesa pero... Bueno, no eran lo que yo esperaba.

—Entiendo. Rachel Berry no puede trabajar en cualquier sitio, solo en uno adecuado a su enorme talento, ¿no?

¿Estaba siendo sarcástica? ¿Le estaba llamando creída? ¿Egocéntrica? ¿Exigente? ¿Era algún tipo de insulto encubierto?

Fuera lo que fuere no le hizo ninguna gracia. Por lo tanto carraspeó con fuerza y cortó por lo sano aquel tema del que sin duda no le apetecía hablar.

—¿Por qué has llamado Quinn?

Fue directa, concisa, al grano. Quizás demasiado dura, pero definitivamente no estaba para perder el tiempo. Tenía un helado vegano de chocolate derritiéndose en el suelo de madera de su salón.

Quinn guardó silencio varios segundos, quizás un poco descolocada por su pregunta algo brusca y repentina, hasta que inspiró profundamente y continúo.

—Yo... Te llamaba por si.. tenías mañana el día libre —titubeó—. Podríamos quedar para comer y así puedo demostrarte que he ganado la apuesta.

—¿La apuesta?

No recordaba ninguna apuesta. ¿Qué apuesta había hecho con Quinn Fabray?

Revisó en su mente la última vez que la vio. Fue el día en que Cassandra July, una vez más, le ridiculizó delante de todos echándola de clase, provocando que caminase hasta terminar en una cafetería de Williamsburg. Ella era la camarera y, sin saber muy bien por qué, terminaron cenando en un pequeño restaurante vegetariano realmente bueno.

¡Oh! Sí. Ya lo recordaba. Habían apostado que dejaría de ser Quinn Fabray "la perra animadora". Lo había olvidado, completamente.

—La apuesta. ¡Claro!

—¿Lo habías olvidado?

—No, no. ¡Por supuesto que recordaba la apuesta! —mintió descaradamente.

—Ya... seguro —rió entre dientes—. Bueno, ¿tienes planes para mañana entonces?

—No, nada importante.

Nunca tenía planes. Pasaba la vida entre audiciones y helados veganos de chocolate en su sofá. A ese ritmo o conseguía un papel o terminaba batiendo el récord guinness de más helados devorados sin ningún tipo de remordimiento ni cargo de consciencia.

—¿Te parece bien si quedamos mañana a la una en el restaurante donde comimos la última vez?

—Sí, a la una está bien.

—De acuerdo pues... nos vemos mañana.

—Sí, nos vemos mañana. Adiós, Quinn.

—Adiós, Rach.

Rach... ¿Desde cuándo Quinn Fabray la llamaba Rach?

Jamás en toda su vida, nunca, ni una sola vez, le había llamado así.

Había algo extraño en su tono voz, una seguridad desconocida, diferente a la seguridad que solía demostrar que más que seguridad era una muestra de su absoluta superioridad ante cualquier ser viviente. Ni siquiera se había molestado por su pregunta brusca, al contrario, había titubeado y se había mostrado algo tímida, quizás incluso retraída.

¿Era ella realmente? ¿Estaba gastándole una broma? ¿Qué demonios pretendía concertando una "cita" un año después de su último encuentro? Sí, habían hecho una apuesta, pero perfectamente podría haberlo ignorado. De hecho ella lo había olvidado por completo. Podría ansiar la amistad de Quinn Fabray, pero aquel año había tenido cosas más importantes en la que pensar. Como en su inexistente carrera.

Aquella llamada y toda esa situación era extraña, muy extraña. ¿Por qué cuando abrió, Kurt cayó hacia delante al haber estado con la oreja pegada tras la puerta todo el tiempo?

Preguntas y más preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas.


	6. 20 de octubre, 2015

**5**

_20 de octubre, 2015_

**Williamsburg, Nueva York**

Ahí estaba, a la una en punto, de nuevo en ese barrio que no había vuelto a pisar desde hacía un año, esperando a que Quinn por fin apareciese, nerviosa por su impuntualidad y algo temerosa de que el hombre de la acera de enfrente con mirada extraña y gabardina quisiese robarle el bolso, o ya sabéis, secuestrarla.

Siempre llegaba a las mismas conclusiones, como si un secuestro a plena luz del día a una joven estudiante de tercer año de NYADA fuese algo común. Pero no lo era, ni siquiera en Nueva York. El motivo de sus pensamientos solo se debían a su imaginación desbordante y a todos esos capítulos que había visto de _Caso Abierto_.

Demasiada televisión, debía dejar esa mala costumbre si no quería terminar volviéndose loca.

Pero la cruda realidad era que, por mucho que le pesase, no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Su vida social era prácticamente inexistente y ahora que Kurt estaba de nuevo con Blaine, no tenía muchos más planes que ver series, atiborrarse a helado y escuchar una y otra vez la discografía completa de Adele. Sí, lo sabía, era un plan deprimente, pero en esos días Rachel Berry prefería hundirse en su miseria, comenzaba a resultarle incluso confortable.

Tras diez minutos más de espera, Quinn Fabray hizo finalmente su aparición estelar, corriendo entre los coches por mitad de la carretera y disculpándose cuando casi fue atropellada por un taxi. Se plantó de un salto justo frente a sus narices. Sonriente, relajada, feliz. Con unas gafas de pasta amarillas y el pelo de nuevo corto y alborotado, sin rastro de esas pequeñas pinzas que solo le hacían parecer una niña de dos años. Vestida de forma algo extraña, podría haber dicho que incluso bastante... ¿hippie?

No le gustaban las etiquetas, por lo tanto no hacía uso de ellas, pero estaba diferente, eso sí podía afirmarlo sin temor a equivocarse.

—Siento llegar tarde —se disculpó intentando recuperar el aliento mientras apoyaba sus manos en las piernas— . He tenido un problema de última hora con mi compañera de piso. Tenía una cita esta noche, un acontecimiento histórico créeme, y no sabía que vestido ponerse —alzó la vista—. ¿Preparada para un delicioso almuerzo?

Rachel pestañeó un par de veces, quizás porque tantas palabras seguidas provenientes de una boca que no fuese la suya le resultaba confuso, o simplemente para cerciorase de no estar viendo una alucinación.

Si Quinn Fabray había cambiado tanto como a simple vista, sin duda alguna había perdido la apuesta.

Entraron en el restaurante, tomaron asiento una frente a la otra y, mientras Quinn leía con interés la carta, Rachel no podía dejar de mirarla.

No se acostumbraba a su nueva imagen, y no solo por sus pelos de loca y su falta de pinzas. Llevaba una cazadora de cuero negra, una camiseta blanca con un dibujo de la cabeza de un búho, unos pantalones vaqueros desgastados y unas converse amarillas que daban el toque de color a su atuendo junto con una bufanda a juego y las gafas que ahora descansaban perfectamente colocadas en la mesa.

Su vestimenta estaba muy lejos de aquellos vestidos de tonos pasteles que solía llevar en el instituto, tampoco tenía nada que ver con el uniforme que había usado la última vez que se encontraron en la cafetería. Ahora parecía una mujer.

Bueno, técnicamente lo era.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rachel? —le preguntó, levantando la vista de la carta.

—Realmente... realmente estás cambiada.

—Te lo advertí —sonrió—. Te dije que había ganado mi apuesta.

—Siempre he pensado que te queda mejor el pelo corto, te da un rollo más... casual —sonrió con torpeza, para luego carraspear y volver la vista a su carta—. Aún así, que ahora vistas como una activista de Greenpeace y que te hayas peleado con el peine no quiere decir que hayas ganado. La apuesta hablaba de algo más profundo, no solo se basaba en la apariencia.

—Lo sé. Mi nuevo estilo no tiene nada que ver con la apuesta, simplemente necesitaba un cambio —elevó los hombros.

—Si cambias por fuera, cambias por dentro, ¿no?

—Más bien no sentía que mi antigua imagen representase lo que soy ahora.

—¿Qué van a pedir las señoritas? —las interrumpió el camarero.

—Pediré la Lasaña de espinacas y piña —le ordenó Rachel, distraída en su misión de seguir buscando las siete diferencias entre la antigua y la nueva Quinn.

—¿Y usted?

—Yo quiero... Panqueques de brócoli y espinacas con salsa de zanahoria —respondió con una sonrisa tremendamente encantadora mientras le tendía su menú.

—Excelente elección, señorita. Enseguida le traeremos sus platos —respondió el camarero antes de alejarse hacia la cocina.

—¿Vienes mucho por aquí? —le preguntó curiosa al ver como había mejorado su destreza con la carta.

—Bastante. Es mi restaurante preferido.

—¿Y eso?

—Me gustó mucho el día que vinimos. Y es el mejor restaurante vegetariano de la zona.

—¿Ahora eres vegetariana? —arrugó la frente.

—Aham —musitó distraída dándole un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—Eso es muy bueno, Quinn. El estilo de vida vegetariano es una opción muy saludable y respetuosa con los animales —dijo con seriedad, para ella la matanza a pequeños seres indefensos no era ninguna broma—. Ojalá muchos pensasen como nosotras, es sorprendente la variada dieta que puede tener un vegetariano, nada que ver con solo comer lechugas como todos piensan.

Quinn le dedicó una amable sonrisa y, al abrir la boca para hablar, se vio interrumpida por el sonido de su teléfono.

—Un segundo —se disculpó—. ¡Hey tú! Sí... Lo sé... Lo siento... No, no es que no quiera verte solo... Sí, ahora estoy ocupada... Claro, te llamaré cuando tenga un hueco libre. Nos vemos. Por supuesto, un beso para ti también. Adiós, Charlotte —guardó el teléfono de nuevo y le sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Perdón, era una amiga. ¿De qué hablábamos?

—Sobre el modo de vida vegetariano.

—¡Ah, sí! —soltó una carcajada— Soy una fuerte defensora de los animales y, aunque no pertenezco a Greenpeace, también acudo a menudo a charlas sobre la protección del medio ambiente y de los espacios verdes —colocó las manos sobre la mesa, acariciándolas lentamente—. No estoy de acuerdo con los métodos que tienen la mayoría de industrias alimentarias. Digamos que estoy bastante implicada en llevar una vida que no provoque impacto en ningún otro ser vivo.

Y, si no estaba lo suficiente sorprendida por su nueva imagen, saber que ahora Quinn era la copia occidental de Yoko Ono no la ayudó en absoluto. ¿Qué sería lo siguiente? ¿Qué más sorpresas tendría guardadas bajo la manga? ¿Sacaría un pequeño conejito escondido bajo su bufanda amarilla? Solo llevaban juntas veinte minutos y ya temía sufrir una hipoglucemia fruto de la impresión.

Quizás estaba exagerando de nuevo, pero sí que estaba muy alucinada.

—¿Cómo van tus clases? —le preguntó sacándola de su ensimismamiento— Ya estás en tu tercer año, ¿no?

—Sí, así es —controló el suspiro fruto de su pesadez—. El nivel es muy duro a estas alturas. Ya sabes... Mucha competencia, la mayoría de las veces un tanto desleal, pero considero que eso es bueno para superarme a mí misma. Cuanto más alto es el pedestal con más fuerza debo saltar, y siempre intento hacerme fuerte ante las adversidades.

No se había creído ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero Quinn no había quedado con ella para verla llorar a moco tendido mientras lamentaba sobre como su vida era un fracaso devastador, para eso ya tenía a Kurt.

—Eso es estupendo, Rach. Me alegra que estés contenta.

—Bueno, ¿y tú? ¿Sigues trabajando en la cafetería? —cambió de tema.

—Ya no. Trabajo en una revista, hace dos meses me ascendieron a redactora gracias a un artículo que escribí y que mi jefe, después de muchos otros intentos, finalmente decidió publicar —sonrió satisfecha—. Tampoco es algo a lo que quiera dedicarme toda la vida, pero hasta que mi momento llegue no está mal.

—¡Vaya! Tú periodista, jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

—No soy periodista exactamente —rió—. Solo escribo algunos artículos, no hago entrevistas ni nada de eso. Y tratan en su mayoría sobre temas banales; moda, decoración, cotilleos y demás tonterías. He intentando hablar de otras cosas, pero al parecer aún no estoy preparada, o eso dice mi jefe.

—¿Y sobre qué te gustaría escribir?

—En realidad... —el teléfono interrumpió de nuevo su conversación— Rach, disculpa de nuevo. ¿Diga? No Dory, ahora mismo no puedo hablar... No... Ya hemos hablado de eso muchas veces.

Quinn hablaba con voz dulce y a penas en un susurro, pero parecía algo molesta con lo que fuera que le estaba diciendo su inoportuna interlocutora.

—No... ¡No llores, por favor! Sabes que eso no es así... Simplemente no puede ser... Dory... Dory, escúchame, ahora mismo estoy ocupada... ¿Dory? —miró al móvil confusa— Parece que ha colgado —soltó una divertida carcajada—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—Te había preguntado sobre qué querías escribir...

—Tienes razón, a veces pierdo el hilo cuando me interrumpen —negó con la cabeza de forma divertida—. Me gustaría hablar sobre temas más importantes; política, medioambiente, organizaciones solidarias... No sé, me gustaría que mis palabras tuviesen un impacto en el mundo, más allá de las cuatro tontas que leen para saber cómo su casa puede tener buen feng shui.

—¡Hey! Yo leo esos consejos.

—Bueno, pues deberías leer otras cosas más interesantes —se burló sacándole la lengua—. Me iría a otro lugar, pero es algo que me permite tener bastante tiempo libre y cuando quiero puedo trabajar desde casa. Lo único que echo de menos de mi antiguo trabajo es que estaba justo bajo mi apartamento.

—¿Vives en Williamsburg?

—Sí. Es un barrio magnífico, me encanta vivir aquí.

¿A Quinn Fabray le gustaba ese barrio? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

No encajaba allí, era más del tipo de chicas que salían en_ Gossip Girl_, de esas que tomaban un humeante café del Starbucks en las escaleras del MET mientras contaba con sus amigas las últimas noticias de los ricos miembros de la Upper East Side. Por mucho que quisiera, no podía imaginarla jugando con un diabolo o bailando el hula-hop junto al río Hudson.

Cada nueva cosa que descubría de ella era aún más sorprendente que la anterior, y la comida no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

Por ello siguieron charlando, descubriendo más y más cosas que afirmaban su creencia de que Quinn Fabray había sido abducida por los extraterrestres. Parecía mucho más relajada que la última vez que cenaron en aquel mismo restaurante; no hubo silencios incómodos, no se ofendió cuando soltó una carcajada porque de nuevo tenía salsa de zanahoria en la barbilla, no pareció molesta tampoco cuando inevitablemente recordaron sus tiempos en Lima, nada quedaba de esa mirada llena de melancolía cuando hablaba de su madre o de su tiempo en el instituto.

Parecía como si realmente se hubiese librado de una carga muy pesada, una mochila llena de piedras que había conseguido abandonar por el camino.

No dejaba de sonreír, pero de verdad, no con la sonrisa forzada plagada de tristeza que solía tener en secundaria. Estaba radiante y, poco a poco, Rachel se fue contagiando de toda esa paz que envolvía a esa nueva persona desconocida por la que sin duda sentía mucha curiosidad.

Iban ya por el postre cuando, de repente, una chica no mucho más alta que ella, morena de ojos negros que quizás había robado en su fondo de armario de los dieciséis años, se acercó a su mesa visiblemente molesta.

—Esto es lo que te tenía tan ocupada como para no poder hablar conmigo, ¿no?

—¿Dory? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó confusa Quinn en un susurro.

—He venido a hablar contigo.

—Creo que ahora no es un buen momento...

—¡Nunca es un buen momento para ti, Quinn! —alzó los brazos— ¡Siempre estás demasiado ocupada con tus asuntos para hablar conmigo!

—¿Quieres bajar un poco la voz? Por favor... —le pidió casi en tono de súplica, agachando la cabeza para evitar las miradas sorprendidas de los otros comensales del restaurante— ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? ¿Has vuelto a seguirme?

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —frunció el ceño ofendida— No quieres verme, no contestas a mis mensajes, no respondes a mis llamadas y, cuando lo haces, siempre me cuelgas rápidamente.

—Tal vez porque ya no hay nada que hablar —respondió con tranquilidad—. Lo intentamos y no salió bien. No es tu culpa ni la mía, simplemente no pudo ser.

—Solo quiero que me perdones y que me des otra oportunidad. Solo eso. Por favor, Quinn... —la miró con tristeza— ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Quieres que me ponga de rodillas? —hizo lo dicho, provocando una mirada perpleja por parte de Rachel que no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Dory, levántate —le ordenó agarrándola con suavidad del brazo—. Lo siento pero no puedo volver contigo. No... no quiero volver contigo. ¿Entiendes?

—Está bien —respondió serenándose de repente y quitando pequeñas motas de polvo de su falda—. Tú te lo pierdas, no creo que ésta puede darte todo lo que yo podría ofrecerte.

Y ese "ésta" fue completamente despectivo, como si Rachel se tratase de un vulgar insecto que se había posado sobre su comida.

—Dory...

—No me importa, haz lo que te dé la gana. Y tú ten cuidado —la miró—. Te embaucara con sus hermosas palabras y su pose de bohemia soñadora, para luego dejarte tirada. Ella es así, es su naturaleza —concluyó antes de salir con la cabeza alta y dar un portazo que resonó en todo el restaurante.

Quinn observó en silencio como se marchaba, bastante afectada, parecía incluso triste por haberle causado dolor. Eso no tenía lógica alguna porque era evidente que esa chica estaba loca de remate, pero al parecer esa nueva versión de sí misma tenía una paciencia y una compasión ilimitadas.

Si a ella le hubiesen montado un escándalo semejante, le habría tirado el plato de Lasaña de espinacas y piña por la cabeza.

—Siento mucho que hayas sido testigo de esto. Lo siento, de verdad.

—¿Quién era?

—Dory, mi ex. Bueno, técnicamente solo hemos estado juntas tres semanas pero ella es un poco...

—¿Lunática?

—Dramática —rió entre dientes—. Aún así, y a pesar de lo que has visto, no es mala chica. Era la recepcionista de la redacción hasta que lo dejamos y llenó de pintadas mi escritorio para luego tirar la pantalla del ordenador por la ventana.

—Dios mío... Esa mujer está para internarla —puso la mano en su boca.

—Sí, eso mismo fue lo que dijo el director antes de echarla a patadas —negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... yo no sabía que ahora fueses...

—¿Lesbiana? —sonrió ante su rostro perplejo— Bueno, no es algo que haya pasado de la noche a la mañana, me ha llevado mucho tiempo aceptarlo y estar cómoda con mis sentimientos.

Aquello era el bombazo del año. No. ¡Era el bombazo del siglo!

Quinn Fabray lesbiana. Le gustaban las mujeres, había estado con mujeres y, lo más sorprendente, parecía completamente cómoda con eso.

¿Qué demonios había pasado desde la última vez? ¿Era verdaderamente Quinn o solo alguien que se le parecía? ¿Tendría una gemela hippie homosexual y ella no lo sabía?

No entendía nada, no podía creerlo.

—¿Y cuándo... cuándo lo supiste? —dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua para aclarar su garganta repentinamente seca.

—En el instituto —Rachel la miró con la boca abierta hasta casi chocar con la mesa, y ella sonrió de nuevo ante su reacción—. Pero no fue hasta mucho tiempo después cuando por fin lo acepté, a decir verdad fue solo hace nueve meses. No ha sido un camino fácil, créeme. Todo el tiempo hasta llegar a ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta estuvo lleno de lágrimas y dramatismo, de "¿Por qué a mí?" y más lágrimas, pero aún así sobreviví —sonrió con alegría—. Igualmente no lo habría conseguido sin Vanessa. Fue quien me hizo comprender que no había nada de malo en el hecho de que me gustasen las mujeres, que simplemente era algo... natural.

—Vanessa es... ¿otra de tus "amigas"?

—¡No! —soltó una carcajada— Vanessa es mi compañera de apartamento, mi mejor amiga y la chica más hetero que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—¡Ah! Pues creo que Dory cree que estábamos teniendo una cita —comentó sin poder contener la risa—. Dudo que yo ahora mismo sea su persona favorita.

—Ese era su problema, era una celosa compulsiva —resopló con pesadez—. No quería dejarme ni un solo minuto, y tenía unos celos ridículos de mi relación con Vanessa. Decidí cortar con ella cuando descubrí que había contratado un detective privado para vigilarme.

—¿En serio?

—Te lo juro. Desde entonces no ha dejado de perseguirme y llamarme a todas horas —giró los ojos—. Me espera en la puerta de casa, en el trabajo... Incluso un día se hizo pasar por el repartidor de pizzas para poder hablar conmigo.

—¿Y solo estuvisteis juntas tres semanas? —rió con fuerza— Estás hecha toda una rompecorazones, Fabray.

—Idiota —le tiró la servilleta a la cara.

Rachel soltó de nuevo una carcajada y se controló al ver como estaban siendo la atracción de la comida. Si Quinn era cliente habitual en ese restaurante tendría que buscarse otro, dudaba que le permitiesen la entrada de nuevo después de semejante y bochornoso escándalo.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es tu sueño? —le preguntó de la nada— Antes dijiste que ser redactora no es algo a lo que quieras dedicarte toda la vida. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Me prometes no reírte? —le preguntó con timidez.

—Prometido.

—Bueno... Me gustaría... me gustaría ser directora de cine.

—¿En serio? —intento sin mucho éxito contener la risa.

—¡Me prometiste que no te reirías!

—No me estoy riendo de ti, solo que no imaginaba que ser directora de cine fuese algo que entrase en tus planes.

—Yo tampoco —elevó los hombros—. Todo comenzó con la fotografía. En mi primer año aquí me volqué en eso para olvidar lo mal que me estaban yendo las cosas, y decidí apuntarme a un curso. Ahí conocí a Vanessa —sonrió en el recuerdo—. Después me enteré de otro sobre dirección en el mismo centro cultural. Al principio asistí solo por hacer algo nuevo, te sorprendería a la cantidad de clases y cursos en los que estoy apuntada, pero poco a poco me fue gustando más, y luego mucho más. Sé que quizás parezca una locura, pero ese es mi sueño: dirigir películas con guiones míos. Mis dos grandes pasiones unidas en una: el cine y la escritura.

Había algo en sus gestos, en su mirada, en su sonrisa, que la hipnotizaban. La forma en la que contaba las cosas y la dulzura de sus movimientos conseguían que de vez en cuando se sorprendiese a sí misma sonriendo como una estúpida.

Su energía era contagiosa, su tranquilidad la mantenía en calma, y ahora solo quería desgranar cada uno de sus pedazos y conocerlo absolutamente todo.

—¿Y por qué? Quiero decir... ¿qué es lo que te ofrece ser directora de cine que no puede darte otra profesión?

Quinn volvió la vista al techo y suspiró, con las manos colocadas en su nuca mientras se recostaba en el respaldo de su asiento. Eso también había cambiado, su postura era mucho más natural, nada que ver con la anterior donde parecía que tuviese constantemente un palo metido en el culo.

—Poder crear una historia desde abajo, desde la base, y ser testigo de como va evolucionando primero en mi cabeza, luego sobre el papel y finalmente sobre la pantalla —respondió con un brillo lleno de ilusión en sus ojos—. Crear personajes, crear momentos, crear un pequeño universo alternativo que puedo manejar y moldear a mi antojo. Ser capaz de hacer sentir a los demás cientos de emociones gracias a simples imágenes envueltas en una historia —concluyó volviendo la vista de nuevo a ella y soltando una carcajada—. Siento si te aburro, suelo divagar bastante. Cuando te canses de mis diatribas solo dime que pare.

—No, no. Me gusta escucharte.

—Ya... Seguro.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Sé lo que es sentir tanta pasión por algo, sentir tanta energía que el simple hecho de pensar en ello hace que algo nazca dentro, muy dentro de ti —apretó su pecho con fuerza—. Sé lo que es soñar cada noche con ello, sin excepción. Sé perfectamente lo que es sentir que, si algún día consiguieses tu objetivo, todo tendría sentido.

—Vaya... Eso ha sido intenso.

—Yo también divago bastante, ya me conoces.

—Y a mí también me gusta escucharte —le sonrió con dulzura.

Rachel agachó la cabeza un tanto ruborizada. Esta nueva versión de Quinn Fabray a veces la hacía sentir un poquito nerviosa.

* * *

><p>No saber lo que pasará al cruzar la siguiente esquina, no ser capaces de tener total control sobre las circunstancias de nuestra vida, no siempre supone algo malo. A veces nos lleva a lugares inesperados, a vivir momentos que jamás pensamos, a experimentar sensaciones que nunca imaginamos. No ser conscientes de cuál será el siguiente giro que el destino nos tiene guardado no siempre es sinónimo de desgracia, pero sí va unido a la sorpresa y también a veces, solo a veces, éstas pueden ser incluso mejores que lo que teníamos planeado.<p>

Rachel Berry no esperó encontrarse con Quinn Fabray un año antes en una cafetería de Williamsburg, al igual que no imaginó ser su compañera en el avión de vuelta a Nueva York, como tampoco habría podido pensar el día anterior tras otra desastrosa audición recibir su llamada.

Ella siempre llegaba de forma inesperada, y debía reconocer que en parte eso era lo que más le gustaba. Porque si algo amaba más que Broadway, los discos de Barbra y ver series con un helado de chocolate, eso eran las sorpresas.

Después de la comida decidieron dar un largo paseo, hacía un día inusualmente soleado para ser finales de octubre y quisieron aprovecharlo. Sin darse a penas cuenta, entre charlas amenas y carcajadas conjuntas, terminaron en los alrededores del puente de Brooklyn.

Pararon después de la larga caminata en uno de los laterales del puente, y sin más disfrutaron de un hermoso atardecer. Las vistas, el inmenso río frente a ellas, la pequeña brisa que anunciaba la puesta de sol y la tranquilizadora presencia de Quinn, hicieron que se olvidase por unas horas de NYADA, sus cuarenta y cuatro llamadas no-recibidas e incluso quizás sus desastrosos tres años en una ciudad que para ella lo prometía todo pero que al parecer no pensaba regalarle nada.

En una tarde había reído, disfrutado y se había divertido más que en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. No lo esperaba, pero así fue.

—Siempre que necesito pensar vengo aquí y veo el atardecer —comentó Quinn pensativa, interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio que se había formado entre ellas—. Me gusta la sensación de contraste. Miras al frente y te envuelve la magia del sol reflejado en el río, vuelves la vista atrás y te encuentras con el ajetreo de los coches y el estrés de la vida diaria. Es como si, por un instante, estuvieses en dos lugares completamente distintos al mismo tiempo sin moverte del sitio.

Rachel giró la cabeza y se quedó mirándola fijamente, mientras ella ajena a su escrutinio siguió disfrutando de su momento preferido del día.

¿Cuándo la rubia autoritaria, desconfiada y en ocasiones quizás incluso un tanto lunática se había convertido en esa chica amable, reflexiva y divertida? Todos cambiamos con el paso del tiempo sí, pero no de esa manera, no en un periodo tan pequeño, no cuando has sido una persona completamente distinta durante veinte años de tu vida.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, al lado de una desconocida.

Otro motivo más por el que, esos encuentros casuales, se estaban convirtiendo rápidamente en la mejor parte de su estancia en Nueva York. Extraño, ¿verdad?

—¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó mirándola de esa manera en la que sentía que podía ver dentro de sí misma. En lo más profundo, en rincones en los que nadie nunca se había adentrado.

—Pienso en que... —suspiró— Espero que no seas muy cruel cuando te cobres tu apuesta. Definitivamente has ganado.

—Te advertí de que Quinn Fabray nunca perdía —respondió con un guiño.

* * *

><p>A pesar del tiempo, Rachel no se cansaba de admirar la belleza de Nueva York, era simplemente mágica.<p>

Si no había vuelto a Lima con el rabo entre las piernas después de tres años llenos de decepciones fue, además de por su orgullo y por el miedo a los gritos de Hiram, por toda la belleza que engloba aquel maravilloso lugar.

Nueva York era su casa, Nueva York era su sueño, Nueva York lo era todo.

Y estar ahí, sentada en uno de los bancos del tan cinematográfico paseo de Brooklyn, mientras observaba los altos rascacielos del distrito financiero de Manhattan al otro lado, le hizo darse cuenta de cuánto amaba Nueva York. Nunca se había parado a contemplarla de esa manera, nunca se había detenido un segundo a admirar su grandeza ni tampoco había disfrutado de un atardecer de tal belleza. Lo había visto todo, al fin y al cabo ya se sentía medio neoyorkina, pero nunca había mirado. Y en ese preciso instante entendió la diferencia entre ver y mirar.

Eran dos verbos parecidos, pero con significados completamente diferentes.

—Sabes cómo se llama este río, ¿verdad? —preguntó Quinn con una sonrisa divertida, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Sí, por supuesto, Río... —soltó una carcajada— Río Hudson.

Ambas rieron cómplices sabiendo lo que ese nombre quería decir en sus vidas.

—¿Sabes algo de él?

—No mucho más de lo que me cuenta Kurt —respondió sin apartar su mirada de tan impresionantes vistas—. Cuando volvió del ejercito y vino a buscarme, después de estar cuatro meses sin recibir noticias suyas, comprendí que nuestra relación no llegaría jamás a ningún sitio —suspiró en el recuerdo—. Éramos de mundos distintos, queríamos cosas diferentes y yo no estaba dispuesta a soportar ni sus quejas ni sus malas caras por todo. Lo dejé en una de mis visitas a Lima, el día antes de encontrarnos en aquel avión precisamente.

—¿En serio? —abrió la boca sorprendida— No parecías muy... muy afectada.

—Quizás porque no lo estaba —elevó los hombros—. Es decir, estuve muy enamorada de él, pero cuando lo dejé ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir sin su presencia. Comprendí, finalmente, que nuestra relación era algo tóxico y sin sentido, que gran parte de nuestro tiempo juntos solo lo habíamos pasado haciéndonos daño el uno al otro —la miró con tristeza—. Y no me sentí mal al decirle adiós, solo me sentí... no sé... liberada.

Quinn asintió lentamente con la cabeza, quizás porque había sabido siempre que algo así terminaría pasando tarde o temprano.

Ya se lo había dicho una vez, en el auditorio junto a un piano, ella no pertenecía a Lima y Finn Hudson jamás podría darle lo que necesitaba. De acuerdo, quizás sus palabras habían sido un poco más duras y pensando en su propio beneficio; pero con el tiempo comprendió que, dentro de todo ese discurso cruel que la hizo llorar como nunca antes, había demasiadas verdades que no había querido ver.

—¿Y tú? ¿Sabes algo de los chicos? —le preguntó tras un breve silencio.

—No desde el día en que te despedimos en la estación —respondió mirando al frente—. Cuando estaba en Lima no me apetecía y, a medida que pasa el tiempo, le veo menos sentido a recuperar el contacto —humedeció sus labios—. Reconozco que a veces me gustaría saber de algunos. No sé... tal vez Santana, Brittany, Mercedes... Pero luego pienso en que llevo prácticamente tres años sin dar señales de vida, y no encuentro la manera de hacerlo.

—Bueno, conmigo lo has hecho —sonrió alegremente—. Y he de reconocer que hemos pasado un día estupendo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero con ellas es distinto... Contigo todo es más fácil —reconoció agachando la cabeza, para luego carraspear con fuerza y alzar la vista—. ¿Y tú? ¿Mantienes el contacto?

—Con algunos. Hablo de vez en cuando con Mercedes por Skype, hace poco firmó con una pequeña discográfica y pronto comenzará a grabar su primer disco.

—¿En serio? ¡Eso es genial! Se lo merece.

—Así es —sonrió débilmente, quizás con cierta envidia—. También alguna vez he visto a Tina, que ahora vive con Mike en Boston, Artie al parecer dirige el Glee Club junto a Finn y bueno... Kurt es mi compañero de apartamento, por lo tanto a él lo veo mucho, quizás demasiado —rió entre dientes.

—¿También sigue estudiando en NYADA? ¿Sigue con Blaine?

—Sí, a ambas. Estuvieron un tiempo separados, pero han vuelto hace cuatro meses y ahora están de nuevo en esa etapa empalagosa en la que se regalan rosas el uno al otro y pasan el tiempo encerrados en la habitación —giró los ojos—. Kurt tiene un pequeño papel en la reposición de _Mary Popins_ y Blaine es protagonista en una obra independiente. Quizás no es gran cosa, pero es un buen principio para alguien que ni siquiera tiene estudios de teatro —sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Y de nuevo recordó lo que había obviado la mayor parte del día, ella era la única que no estaba consiguiendo su sueño, o al menos la única que aún no había colocado el primer ladrillo de su carrera.

Barbra, con diecisiete años, ya había debutado en off-Broadway, con veinte en Broadway siendo nominada a su primer premio Tony y, con veintiuno, ya había grabado su tercer álbum estando 101 semanas en la lista de los más vendidos. Ella, a la misma edad, lo máximo que había conseguido era ganar las Nacionales con un grupo coral de instituto.

¿Cómo podría emularla cuando su mayor logro en Nueva York había sido ser seleccionada para cantar en el especial de Navidad de la NAYDA? Sí, había sido un gran honor, un hito en la historia puesto que nunca seleccionaban a alumnos de primera año. Pero eso era lo único, una sola alegría en tres largos años.

—¿Hola? Tierra llamando a Rach —le dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos—. ¿Dónde estabas? Porque en este banco conmigo no.

Rachel la miró distraída y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Nada. Tenía la mente en blanco.

—Mentirosa —sonrió dándole un golpe cómplice con el hombro—. Nunca has sido buena mintiendo.

—O quizás tú me conoces demasiado bien, Fabray —le espetó frunciendo el ceño, para luego dar un profundo suspiro—. Solo... No sé... Empiezo a estar un poco cansada de que las cosas no me salgan como yo tenía planeado.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A veces siento... siento que Broadway cada vez se aleja más de mi camino —jugó con la manga de su chaleco—. Últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en que, tal vez, este no es mi destino. Quizás mi destino solo era llegar hasta aquí para darme cuenta de que no era tan buena como yo creía.

—¿Hablas en serio? —la miró frunciendo los labios— El destino no existe Rachel, nosotros hacemos el camino. ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Porque estoy cansada, Quinn —musitó con voz queda—. Estoy cansada de sentirme inútil, de pasarme los días metida en clases en las que prácticamente soy invisible, de presentarme a decenas de audiciones para nada, estoy muy cansada del maldito "Ya te llamaremos" —suspiró con pesadez de nuevo—. Estoy agotada de chocar constantemente con un muro que al parecer es infranqueable.

—¿Y? Este es tu sueño. Tu sueño, Rachel. Y ahora que finalmente estás en Nueva York, estudiando nada más y nada menos que en NYADA, ¿me dices que ya no te merece la pena? —entre cerró los ojos— ¿Solo por un par de negativas? Perdona que te lo diga pero esa no es la Rachel Berry que yo conocí en el instituto.

Ella al escuchar esto se levantó del banco poniéndose frente a Quinn, con los brazos alzados por la desesperación y los ojos bañados finalmente en lágrimas.

—¿Sabes lo que es pasarte los días nerviosa pegada al teléfono esperando una llamada que nunca llega? ¿Sabes lo frustrada que me hace sentir? —subió el tono de voz— ¿Sabes lo impotente que me siento cada vez que Cassandra July me dice todas esas palabras hirientes frente al resto de mis compañeros? Estoy en la NYADA sí, ¿pero a qué precio? ¡Esa escuela me está destrozando!

—Lo siento, pero así es el mundo real. Esto no es el instituto, ya no eres una adolescente luchando por un solo en las regionales —espetó sin variar su tono tranquilo—. Las cosas no son fáciles, por eso se valoran tanto cuando se consiguen.

—¿Pues sabes qué? ¡El mundo real es una mierda!

—Pero es lo que tenemos.

—Entonces no me merece la pena.

Estaba enfadada, no con ella por supuesto, pero sí con la situación. Estaba enfadada con Cassandra July, con sus compañeros, con cada director que no le había llamado, incluso estaba enfadada con Blaine por haber conseguido un papel solo por su hermosa sonrisa y su pelo perfectamente engominado. Estaba enfadada por estar enfadada, pero Quinn, al parecer, no entendía sus motivos para estarlo.

—Nunca imaginé que fueses tan cobarde... —escupió con decepción.

Y eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

—¿Cobarde? ¿_Tú_ me estás llamando cobarde a _mí_?

—Sí, cobarde —repitió con dureza levantándose—. Cobarde porque te estás rindiendo, cobarde por no levantarte y volver a intentarlo, cobarde porque quieres volver al lado de tus papás porque por una vez en tu vida no eres la estrella de la película —escupió mordazmente—. Broadway no es quien se aleja de ti, tú eres la que se está alejando de él. _Solo tú_.

—¡Yo al menos lo he intentado! —soltó una carcajada irónica— Tú ni siquiera puedes decir eso. Dices que quieres escribir guiones, hacer películas, cambiar el mundo. Dices mucho, pero no haces nada. Sigues trabajando en esa revista que detestas solo porque es la opción más cómoda, el camino fácil —le espetó con desprecio—. Yo llevo tres años luchando por lo que quiero, tú ni siquiera tienes el valor de intentarlo una vez. ¿Quién es la cobarde de las dos, Quinn?

En ese instante tuvo miedo de que le golpease o la tirase al río. Tuvo un terror atroz a que de un momento a otro su versión pacífica diese paso a esa animadora mordaz capaz de hacerla temblar solo con un arqueo de su ceja izquierda.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no fue así. Quinn solo la observó en silencio, con una mirada llena de dolor y rabia contenida a partes iguales.

Después, sin emitir ni una sola palabra, simplemente se fue.

Ella mientras tanto allí siguió, inmóvil, petrificada. Solo consiguió moverse cuando su imagen desvaneció por completo al final de la calle.

Exhausta por toda esa ira que la había invadido de los pies a la cabeza, se sentó de nuevo. Mirando fijamente al horizonte comprendió la magnitud de sus palabras y lo cruel que había sido. Lo había estropeado todo. Había conseguido acercarse más que nunca a Quinn Fabray y la había perdido de nuevo, todo en el mismo día.

Y, sin entender muy bien el motivo, sintió como las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar lentamente por sus mejillas.

_"Nunca dejarás de ser una bocazas, Rachel"_; se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Vanessa descansaba tranquilamente tirada en el sofá mientras leía una revista. Pocas veces se podía disfrutar de algún momento de paz en esa casa, pero dado que Katy tenía una cita con su extraño compañero fanático incondicional de Marvel y que Quinn había quedado por fin con la famosa Rachel Berry, ella había saboreado como el bien más preciado su relajado sábado de películas, sofá y comida basura.<p>

Podía ser una chica de acción, pero hasta la mujer más juerguista de Williamsburg necesitaba un respiro.

Sin embargo, su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida por un repentino portazo. Un tornado con forma de Quinn Fabray azotó el apartamento.

Tiró las llaves a la pequeña mesa de la entrada, el bolso en uno de los sillones y fue hacia la cocina para coger agua del frigorífico, todo ello sin emitir nada más que murmullos inconclusos que no podía entender con claridad. Volvió finalmente al salón y se sentó abatida en el sillón, sin quitar la vista de sus zapatillas amarillas mientras jugaba con uno de sus mechones rubios.

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada, tampoco fue necesario ser una lumbrera para percatarse de este hecho.

—Hola a ti también, amiga —dijo sonriente intentando quitar algo de tensión al ambiente—. ¿Qué tal fue tu cita?

Pero al parecer precisamente esa pregunta no fue la más acertada. Quinn levantó la vista de sus pies y se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón mirando hacia el techo.

—Primero, no era una cita, ya te lo repetí cientos de veces. Segundo, ha sido una completa y contundente mierda.

—¿Por qué? Cuéntame —le hizo un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

Pero no se movió.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—Quinn... —suspiró girando los ojos— Deja de comportarte como una niña de cinco años, siéntate aquí y cuéntame qué mierda te pasa.

Ella la miró frunciendo el ceño, gruñó entre dientes y resignada se puso a su lado.

—Todo iba genial. Lo estábamos pasando muy bien y Rachel incluso reconoció que yo había ganado la apuesta. Pero, de repente, se volvió histérica.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Nada! —se puso en pie mirándola ofendida— ¿Por qué supones que ha sido culpa mía? ¡Claro! La culpa es de Quinn, como siempre.

Vanessa alzó las cejas incrédula, pero mantuvo la calma.

—No te estoy culpando. Solo intento entender, cosa que es bastante complicada si pasas de la tristeza a la ira en dos microsegundos.

En otro momento le habría devuelto el ataque, Vanessa no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser alguien paciente, pero la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, si empezaba a gritarle, ella se cerraría en banda y no le contaría nada. Siempre hacía lo mismo, era su técnica para escabullirse de sus interrogatorios.

—Lo siento —murmuró entre dientes—. Ya sabes que cuando estoy enfadada no puedo evitar que salga la perra Fabray, va en mi ADN supongo —frunció el ceño sentándose de nuevo—. Ella estaba dudando de sus motivaciones para estar aquí. Te aseguro que yo solo intenté apoyarla, pero al parecer pensó que la estaba atacando o algo así y se puso a la defensiva. Y, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que soy una cobarde! —alzó los brazos indignada— Me grito como una desquiciada y me dijo que he tomado la opción más fácil en vez de luchar por mis sueños. ¿Te lo puedes creer? No sabes cómo se puso, estaba como poseída. Jamás en toda mi vida me habían hablado de esa manera.

—Bueno... Tiene parte de razón —Quinn la observó enarcando una ceja y giró la vista molesta—. No te pongas así, solo digo que podrías intentarlo, ¿qué pierdes por mandar lo que escribes a algún sitio? Tal vez solo te lo dijo porque quería hacerte ver que luchar por lo que uno quiere no es tan sencillo.

—¿Quién es tu mejor amiga ella o yo?

—Tú, pero...

—¡Entonces no la defiendas! —se puso de nuevo en pie—Tu deber como mejor amiga es decirme lo mal que se ha portado conmigo y prohibirme terminantemente que la llame o salga corriendo a pedirle perdón por el simple hecho de intentar ayudarla. Eso es lo que tienes que hacer, no defenderla.

Siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en el suelo de madera con su pie derecho. Y Vanessa cada vez entendía menos.

—Quinn... —se levantó lentamente acercándose hasta ella— ¿Qué mierda te pasa con esa chica? Desde que te conocí no has parado de hablarme de ella; de lo maravillosa que es, de su increíble voz, de su gran talento, de lo mal que te portaste en la secundaria... —torció el gesto— Esta mañana estabas de los nervios solo porque sabías que por fin os ibais a rencontrar, y ahora vuelves así, hecha una furia. No te había visto tan enfadada desde que eché la caja de los cereales en el cubo destinado al polietileno. ¿Qué tiene ella que te hace actuar de esa manera? —buscó su mirada— ¿Quién demonios es Rachel Berry?

Quinn la miró y, tras un largo suspiro, volvió a sentarse por cuarta vez en el sofá, ya aparentemente sin fuerzas para seguir luchando. Vanessa se sentó a su lado, esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

—Rachel es... Rachel —sonrió sin poder evitarlo—. Ella es tan contradictoria, tan bipolar. Puede ser la persona más adorable de la tierra y, al minuto siguiente, tiene uno de esos ataques de locura transitoria. A veces es tan frustrante, te juro que querría golpearla. Pero otras me sonríe y me paralizo —mordió su labio inferior—. Toda nuestra historia se remite a intentos fallidos de amistad y peleas en un baño por distintos motivos que ahora no vienen al caso, por eso mismo es incapaz de ver que ya no soy la imbécil que era en el instituto. Y me siento tan impotente, tan... inútil —reconoció con tristeza apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No te preocupes, cariño —acarició su pelo con delicadeza regalándole una reconfortante sonrisa—. Todo se solucionará, ya lo verás.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? —alzó la vista con tristeza.

—Ya sabes... Mi intuición femenina nunca falla —le guiñó el ojo levantándose de un salto del sofá—. Y ahora llámala.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar, es ella quien debe llamarme.

—No es el momento de ser orgullosa —espetó hurgando en su bolso.

—¿Qué haces?

Ella le enseñó su móvil con una sonrisa triunfante, buscando concienzudamente el número de Rachel en la agenda.

—Dame el teléfono —le ordenó—. ¡Vanessa dame el maldito teléfono ahora mismo! —se levantó de un salto corriendo hacia ella.

Un bochornoso forcejeo de dos chicas de veintiún años que parecían tener dos comenzó en el preciso instante en que Quinn llegó hasta ella, casi echando humo por las orejas cual tetera y gruñendo improperios que prefiero no repetir por si hay algún menor leyendo esto.

Vanessa era más alta, y por mucho que quisiera alcanzar el maldito artefacto era imposible conseguirlo si estiraba el brazo de esa manera. Quinn intentó con todas sus fuerzas poder alcanzarlo y, cuando casi lo había conseguido, recibió un fuerte bocado en su mano que la hizo apartarse inmediatamente por el dolor, dándole así vía libre para que saliese corriendo móvil en mano.

—No te atreverás —la señaló con el dedo amenazante, aunque a Vanessa poco pareció importarle su mirada perdonavidas—. ¡Vanessa! ¡Deja de hacer el imbécil! Vas a empeorar aún más las cosas —se acercó a hasta ella mirándola suplicante.

—Shhh... —puso un dedo en sus labios colocándose el auricular en la oreja— ¿Eres Rachel? ¿Rachel Berry? Bien. Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

La observó con los ojos abiertos sin poder creer que de verdad hubiese tenido el valor de llamarla. Vanessa sonrió y le tendió el móvil.

—Toma, es Rachel.

—Te voy a matar —susurró.

Ella solo le sacó la lengua a modo de respuesta y se marchó pegando saltitos como si se tratase de caperucita roja paseando por el bosque mientras canturreaba _"Qué bonito es el amor, qué bonito es el amor"_.

Quinn, sin más, tomó un cojín y se lo lanzó de lleno a la cara, Vanessa soltó una sonora carcajada y se metió en su habitación haciéndole un gesto de un corazón con las manos. Imbécil, a veces era una completa imbécil a la que hubiese matado de forma lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? —dijo la voz de Rachel desde el otro lado— Si esto es otra de tus bromas Kurt, no tiene ni puta gracia. No estoy para tonterías.

—Soy... soy Quinn. Perdón por la tardanza, he tenido un pequeño problema —solo el más completo silencio fue su respuesta—. ¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí —respondió con nerviosismo—. No... no esperaba que me llamases después de... Bueno, después de todo lo que ha pasado antes.

—Sé que no soy nadie para presionarte ni tampoco debí irme así —suspiró—. Lo siento. Te prometo que no lo hice con mala intención.

—¡No! —exclamó rápidamente— Yo soy la que debe pedirte disculpas. Estaba frustrada porque las cosas no están saliendo como quiero y lo pagué contigo. Tú solo querías animarme y yo... te dije cosas horribles. Me siento tan mal por ello, Quinn. No debí hablarte así —susurró avergonzada.

—Hey —sonrió—. No pasa nada. Está olvidado, ha sido una discusión tonta.

—Entonces... ¿No estás enfadada conmigo? —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—No podría enfadarme contigo aunque quisiera, Rach.

No sabía por qué demonios había dicho eso, pero las palabras salieron sin pensarlo de su garganta. Tenía que controlarse un poco, no podía ser tan obvia.

—Entonces... ¿Estamos bien?

Se quedó un rato pensativa mirando al frente, sentada en el sofá blanco del salón sin poder borrar una estúpida sonrisa de su rostro.

Quizás Rachel no lo sabía pero esa era la mejor recompensa que podía recibir por ganar una apuesta, tener una nueva oportunidad para demostrarle lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas. Y, ¿por qué no? Tal vez después de su segundo encuentro Rachel llegaría a la aplastante conclusión de que también sentía algo por ella.

_"Eso es una locura"_, se dijo negando con la cabeza. _"Confórmate con ser su amiga, Quinn. No querrás asustarla, ¿verdad? A ella le gustan los chicos y tú, definitivamente, no eres un chico."_

Suspiró. Sería una tarea difícil conformarse con ser solo su amiga, pero prefería tenerla de esa forma a no tenerla en absoluto.

Había pasado un año muy difícil, tuvo que hacerse con una enorme fuerza de voluntad para no llamarla, pero solo quería verla cuando realmente estuviese preparada para hacerlo. Tenía mucho en lo que trabajar para poder estar a su altura, muchos bordes que limar para no terminar haciéndole daño con uno de esos pequeños trozos punzantes en los que se había convertido.

Quería ser alguien digno, alguien que mereciera la compañía de una persona tan pura como Rachel.

Y por fin lo había conseguido, tomó cada uno de esos pedazos de sí misma y los moldeó a su antojo; aunque, en su interior, aún seguía pensado que de ningún modo podría alcanzarla. Ella era demasiado perfecta, demasiado talentosa, demasiado buena y generosa como para estar con alguien tan simple y sin valor.

Quizás ese fue el principal problema de Quinn Fabray en esta historia, jamás se sintió suficiente para Rachel Berry.


	7. 21 de octubre, 2015

**6**

_21 de octubre, 2015_

**A 1.500 metros de altura de Staten Island, Nueva York**

Rachel la miró nerviosa, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras sentía como las manos comenzaban a sudar de forma descontrolada.

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que hacer esto...

—Porque _yo_ he ganado y _tú_ has perdido, por lo tanto tienes que hacer todo lo que _yo_ te ordene.

—Preferiría bailar con el vestido de pollo —se quejó infantilmente—. Esto lo haces como venganza por lo de ayer, ¿verdad?

—No, lo hago porque quiero que vivas esta experiencia. Es algo increíble —respondió colocando bien su arnés—. Te aseguro que no hay nada parecido a la sensación de libertad que experimentas cuando estás en el aire, es... es asombroso. No puedo explicártelo, solo lo entenderás cuando lo vivas tú misma.

Pero las palabras de Quinn, lejos de conseguir su objetivo de tranquilizarla, solo provocaron que se cerrase aún más en su estado de pánico.

—No lo haré, me niego a tirarme en paracaídas —se cruzó de brazos, haciendo pucheros con los labios—. No puedes obligarme. ¡Es una completa locura!

—Lo siento mucho, pero ese era el trato —elevó los hombros poniéndose el casco y los guantes para luego tenderle a ella los suyos—. Venga Rach, una vez que saltes te encantará. Prometido.

—Lo dudo, muchísimo —murmuró poniéndose el casco, el cual le quedaba inmensamente grande por cierto, para luego mirarla horrorizada y volver a su lluvia de preguntas—. ¿Y si nos caemos? ¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si terminamos en las páginas de sucesos por un error humano inevitable? Aún no he conseguido mi primer papel en Broadway, tengo mucho por hacer antes de que llegue mi hora.

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada y Rachel agachó la cabeza por su falta de entendimiento. Estaban a cientos de metros del suelo, estaban en un helicóptero, estaban lejos de la seguridad del verde prado que había dejado hacía media hora con rostro perplejo y miradas suplicantes para convencerla de no subir.

¿Acaso no había una manera mejor de cobrarse su apuesta? La gente normal solía gastar bromas pesadas, obligar al otro a que entrase en un supermercado desnudo para comprar un bote de kétchup ante la perpleja mirada de la cajera o robar un peine en un bazar indio. Pero no, ella quería que se tirasen en paracaídas.

En ese momento no estuvo tan segura de que esa Quinn Fabray 2.0 fuese de su agrado. La prefería con su ceño fruncido o incluso tirándole granizados.

—Rach, mírame —tomó sus manos vagando por sus ojos—. No tienes nada que temer, yo estaré contigo. He hecho esto decenas de veces, vengo casi todos los fines de semana. Es más, incluso tengo un título de monitora.

—¿En serio?

—Te dije que te sorprendería la cantidad de cursos a las que estoy apuntada —rió entre dientes—. ¿Crees que te obligaría a hacer algo que pudiese ponerte en peligro?

Rachel dudó por unos segundos pero finalmente terminó negando con la cabeza. Quinn sonrió satisfecha y le colocó bien el casco con el que probablemente parecía la hormiga atómica, para luego ponerle las gafas y obsérvala fijamente.

—¿Recuerdas los consejos que te he dado antes?

—Sí —asintió rápidamente como un soldado—. No hacer movimientos bruscos, no abrir los brazos hasta que me lo ordenes y, cuando estemos llegando al suelo, debo colocarme en posición vertical —recitó mientras Quinn se aseguraba de que todo el equipo estaba colocado perfectamente.

—Estupendo —sonrió amarrando con fuerza sus dos arneses entre sí, para luego colocarse tras ella.

La distancia de repente fue inexistente y el dulce aroma de Quinn la embriagó, haciendo que se estremeciera sin saber muy bien si se debía a este hecho o solo a que estaba cagada de miedo. Sea por lo que fuere, cerró los ojos con fuerza para así contener las ganas de salir corriendo, más que nada porque tampoco tenía ningún sitio al que poder ir.

—Chicas, tenéis que saltar ya —les indicó el monitor

—¿A cuántos metros estamos? —preguntó Rachel con voz temblorosa.

—A 1.500 —respondió abriendo la puerta del helicóptero.

Un fuerte golpe de aire golpeó en su rostro, tragó saliva y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que, definitivamente, iban a saltar.

No había marcha atrás, tendría que hacerlo, y jamás en toda su vida había estado tan asustada. Quinn tomó su mano para tranquilizarla.

—Hey... ¿Confías en mí? —le susurró al odio con el ruido ensordecedor del motor de fondo. Ella asintió con la cabeza lentamente— ¡Entonces salta!

Y, dicho esto, la tomó por la cintura haciendo que finalmente dejasen de pisar suelo alguno. Un nudo inmenso se formó en la boca de su estómago y cerró los ojos de nuevo. No quería ver nada, simplemente deseaba que esa tortura pasase lo más rápido posible.

Era una completa locura, ¿quién en su sano juicio querría saltar al vacío desde un helicóptero a 1.500 metros de altura por simple diversión? Esa actividad casi suicida no tenía nada de divertido, era horrible.

Quinn sin embargo no parecía estar nerviosa en absoluto, estaba tan tranquila como siempre, su respiración pausada en su cuello así lo indicaba. No entendía por qué demonios estaba haciendo eso, nunca debió pactar una maldita apuesta, Quinn Fabray siempre conseguía lo que se proponía.

Ella y su boca grande, tenía que aprender a no hablar sin pensar, ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Después de diez eternos segundos de caída libre, decidió abrir los ojos para saber si aún faltaba mucho para llegar a tierra firme. Cuando los abrió y pudo contemplar el cielo azul ilimitado y notó el aire limpio golpear su rostro, el nudo de su pecho desapareció de inmediato y se sintió libre.

Se sintió en la cima del mundo.

Y en realidad así era, estaba mucho más alto que cualquiera en ese momento, exceptuando a Quinn y a los pasajeros de los vuelos que sobrevolaban Nueva York. Pero ellos no podían disfrutar de esa maravillosa sensación, ellos iban seguros en sus asientos sin saber que fuera tenían la oportunidad de sentirse completos, dueños de todo, libres sin condiciones, aunque solo fuese por unos pocos minutos.

—¡Quinn! ¡Esto es increíble! —gritó sin saber si podía oírla.

—¡Te lo dije! Ya puedes abrir los brazos si quieres.

Y ella, sin pensarlo dos veces, los abrió empapándose de una emoción plagada de plenitud que no había experimentado jamás. Gritó con fuerza, una y otra vez, sintiendo como todo el estrés y los nervios que golpeaban constantemente sobre sus hombros habían desaparecido por arte de magia.

Ahora entendía por qué siempre parecía tan relajada, si hacía eso a menudo tanta liberación de adrenalina desestresaba a cualquiera.

Siguieron planeando hasta que Quinn abrió el paracaídas.

No se enganchó como pensó en un principio ni tampoco terminaron estampadas contra el suelo provocando un horrible baño de sangre. Se abrió a la perfección y las dos flotaron lentamente mientras Rachel siguió sin poder contener sus múltiples alaridos llenos de euforia y emoción.

Jamás se había sentido tan viva, nunca había tenido tanta energía acumulada corriendo por sus venas. Casi podía palparla, casi podía tocar la adrenalina que subía a borbotones por su garganta. Y quiso guardar ese momento para siempre en su mente, quiso recordar esa sensación de plenitud y libertad siempre que quisiera.

Ya no tenía miedo, no le tenía miedo a nada. Había saltado al vacío desde un helicóptero a 1.500 metros de altura, ¿qué podía haber peor que eso?

Poco a poco podía ver como iban estando más cerca del suelo, pudo divisar a lo lejos los edificios de Nueva York tan pequeños desde aquella distancia, hubiese jurado que incluso pudo ver su edificio desde ahí. Se sentía eufórica, se sentía radiante, se sentía mucho más feliz de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo.

Quinn la cogió de la cintura con delicadeza para indicarle que debía ponerse en posición vertical, ya estaban llegando a tierra. No quería que terminase, no quería volver a la realidad, deseaba poder volar para siempre.

Pero nada es eterno, eso lo sabía.

Aterrizaron suavemente y el choque brusco de la hierba contra sus pies le hizo sentir poderosa. Había vivido la experiencia más alucinante de toda su vida y ahora estaba de nuevo ahí, dispuesta a comerse el mundo.

Quinn soltó el arnés y la miró expectante, ella le respondió con un gran abrazo.

—¡Dios! ¡Ha sido genial!

—Te lo dije —sonrió, recogiendo el paracaídas y tendiéndoselo al chico que las esperaba abajo—. Si me hubieses hecho caso desde el principio nos habríamos ahorrado todo el drama.

—¡He volado, he volado! —saltó emocionada obviando su comentario.

—Bueno, no exactamente...

—No me estropees el momento —interrumpió alzando el dedo con rostro serio antes de volver a saltar—. ¡He volado! ¡Dios mío! La adrenalina no me dejaba casi respirar, podía sentir mi corazón bombeando sin parar. ¡Jamás me había sentido así! La próxima vez lo haré yo sola, no hará faltas que vayas unida a mí.

—Bueno... Eso ya lo hablaremos.

—¿Desde cuándo haces paracaidismo?

—Desde hace siete meses más o menos, estuve saliendo con una monitora y me convenció para que lo hiciera. Al principio no quería, pero una vez que lo probé me volví adicta. Por eso hice el curso, quería poder practicarlo siempre que me apeteciera —miró al cielo—. Cuando estás ahí arriba, sientes que nada importa, solo estás tú y esa sensación de emoción que recorre tu cuerpo. Es como si tuvieses más control de ti misma, como si al ponerte en una situación tan extrema pudieses saber quién eres en realidad.

La observó ensimismada mientras hablaba, no había otra forma de mirarla cuando hablaba así.

Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando a eso, a los momentos en los que Quinn hablaba más consigo misma que con ella, a esos instantes donde parecía que volaba lejos de la tierra para vagar en un mundo paralelo que solo ella conocía. Sin necesidad de paracaídas, solo con el impulso de sus propios pensamientos.

Rachel quería saber cómo lo había hecho, cómo había logrado ser de esa manera y poder disfrutar de los momentos de una forma tan intensa. Quería que le enseñase el secreto, quería poder adentrarse en su mente y navegar por ese pequeño universo desconocido. Siempre había tenido una curiosidad especial por Quinn, siempre le había causado cierta intriga saber lo que pensaba o el porqué de sus actos. Pero, en ese momento, sintió más inquietud que nunca.

En ese momento, el segundo día de su reencuentro, sin saberlo ya comenzó a ver en ella el misterio en el que luego se le iría la vida.

Era fuerte pero a la vez sensible, cariñosa pero al mismo tiempo guardaba las distancias, agradable pero también firme. Era todo un enigma, y Rachel sintió la necesidad de ir desgranando uno a uno cada aspecto de su personalidad para llegar a lo más profundo. Hubiese dado lo que fuera por estar solo unos pocos minutos dentro de su cabeza.

Lo que fuera, incluso su disco de éxitos de Barbra. Y eso es decir mucho.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Estoy hambrienta, volar me abre el apetito —tocó su estómago provocando una carcajada de Quinn.

Esa risa... Sí, también terminó acostumbrándose a ella.

* * *

><p>—No entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que pone —se quejó Rachel mirando con el ceño fruncido la carta—. Los nombres de los platos son muy extraños, y no especifican los ingredientes.<p>

—Yo tampoco entendía nada el primer día que me llevaste a un restaurante vegetariano y, sin embargo, no me quejé.

—Pero tú no eres yo, a mí me encanta quejarme —respondió con una sonrisa juguetona mientras no apartaba la mirada de su menú.

Podían haber elegido cualquier restaurante de los cientos que había en Time Square, pero Quinn había tenido la brillante idea de llevarla a un vietnamita. Ni siquiera sabía que existiesen restaurantes con su comida, a decir verdad debía reconocer que no sabía exactamente donde estaba Vietnam. Sí, era algo que debía conocer; pero Geografía nunca había sido su fuerte, por algo fue su único notable al terminar el instituto.

—Si quieres yo elegiré por ti, como tú hiciste esa vez.

—Creo que será lo mejor si no quiero terminar comiéndome a un pobre animal indefenso por error.

—Puedes estar tranquila, la cocina vietnamita es considerada como una de las alimentaciones más sanas del mundo —dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —alzó las cejas— ¿Has tenido una novia vietnamita que te ha explicado los grandes pros de su maravillosa alimentación?

Quinn se atragantó de repente y levantó la vista de la carta.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Por lo que veo has tenido muchas "amigas" —dijo poniendo entre comillas con los dedos la última palabra—. Está esa chica con la que hablaste ayer, Charlotte creo que se llamaba. Dory, la loca bipolar, y ahora también la aventurera paracaidista. Y bueno... Supongo que habrá muchas más de las que aún no me has hablado. Quizás una de ellas es la vietnamita.

—¿Crees que soy una mujeriega?

—¿Sinceramente? Sí —asintió convencida— ¿No lo eres?

—¡Claro que no! —soltó una carcajada— Solo he estado con tres chicas: Dory; la paracaidista, que por cierto se llama Cloe; y otra más a la que conocí en el curso de dirección pero con la que solo quedé un par de veces. Charlotte es solo una amiga. No tengo una larga lista de amantes ni miles de historias de chicas a las que no volví a ver después de noches llenas de pasión desenfrenada y alcohol.

—Tres en nueve meses no es una mala cifra, ¿no?

Esto le preguntó con cierto recelo, no supo si por envidia de que ella también tuviese sus historias nocturnas como Kurt o por qué, pero no le gustó.

En absoluto.

Aunque luego rectificó e intentó parecer despreocupada.

—Estoy bromeando. No tienes que darme explicaciones, ni siquiera debías de haberme dicho con cuántas has estado. No es asunto mío.

—Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

No supo por qué pero ese simple comentario la hizo sentir importante. Como si ella ahora formase parte de su vida, a pesar de que solo se habían visto cuatro veces en los últimos tres años.

Parecía que finalmente quería ser su amiga, después de todos sus intentos y de esos meses fugaces en los que pareció que lo había conseguido, por fin sería amiga de Quinn Fabray.

Y se sintió feliz, no solo porque no tenía ni una sola amiga mujer, sino porque además era ella.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó— ¿Algún chico especial que merezca ser mencionado?

—No muchos —frunció los labios—. Bueno...Quizás Brody.

—¿Brody?

—Lo conocí en NYADA y estuvimos saliendo en mi primer año. Era dos años mayor que yo y fue interesante al principio. Ya sabes, apenas había estado con alguien además de Finn. Era guapísimo y tenía un cuerpo espectacular. Créeme. Incluso a ti te haría dudar de tu sexualidad —rió entre dientes—. Pero, cuando la novedad pasó, todo se torció. No me escuchaba, no nos entendíamos, nuestra relación se llenó de mentiras y quizás yo tampoco le puse las cosas fáciles —elevó los hombros—. Fuera por lo que fuese, lo dejamos. O lo dejé, mejor dicho. Luego el terminó sus estudios y se fue a Los Ángeles. Ahora sale en una serie de la NBC.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, todo un ídolo adolescente —giró los ojos sin poder contener la carcajada.

—Y... ¿Nada más? ¿Solo él?

—¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vida amorosa, Fabray? —enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Qué más te da si soy una mujeriega o no?

No hubiese podido responder a esa pregunta, al menos no sin atropellarse a sí misma y hacer el ridículo. Ni siquiera ella sabía la respuesta.

Por suerte la salvó la campana, o más bien el camarero dispuesto a tomarle nota para que pudiese probar la cocina vietnamita por primera vez.

* * *

><p>—He de reconocer que las berenjenas con salsa de sésamo estaban deliciosas. Tal vez también me haga aficionada de la cocina vietnamita.<p>

—No quiero alardear pero, a pesar de que siempre pones problemas a mis propuestas, al final todas te terminan encantando —sonrió con sorna.

—Bueno, tal vez deje de poner tantos problemas.

—Lo dudo mucho.

—Yo también, pero prometo intentarlo —le sacó la lengua—. ¿Y a dónde me llevarás ahora? ¿Daremos un paseo en globo? ¿Montaremos en moto acuática por el río Hudson? ¿Haremos puenting desde La estatua de la libertad? Porque creo entonces volveré a negarme, ya han sido suficientes emociones fuertes por hoy.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y comenzó a andar.

—No haremos nada de eso, pero no descarto que lo hagamos otro día —la miró de reojo—. Pero tenemos cosas que hacer y debes estar concentrada. Tienes una audición dentro de una hora.

—Te equivocas, yo no tengo ninguna audición.

—Por supuesto que la tienes.

—Te digo que no Quinn, no me he apuntado a ninguna.

—Tal vez tú no, pero yo sí lo he hecho —le respondió sin dejar de caminar, haciendo caso omiso a la mirada llena de confusión y a la boca completamente abierta por la perplejidad de Rachel.

Esperaba esa reacción, y hubiese mentido de no reconocer que le hacía gracia comprobar su estado de absoluta incredulidad. Le gustaba sorprenderla, que no esperase cuál iba a ser el siguiente paso, le gustaba ser imprevisible y que jamás pudiese adivinar que le aguardaba a la vuelta de la esquina. Si para Rachel Berry descubrir todos sus secretos fue desde ese día su parte favorita de estar con Quinn, para Quinn Fabray sorprender a Rachel se convirtió casi en un hobbie. Sabía que le gustaba tener el control, pero ella se encargó siempre de dejarla sin palabras.

Rachel siguió parada en mitad de Times Square, observándola en silencio casi sin pestañear. Los transeúntes pasaban por su lado mirándolas extrañados, sin entender por qué demonios una chica de metro y medio con un abrigo negro se había detenido justo en una de las calles más transitadas de Nueva York en plena hora punta.

Algunos incluso dejaron claro su descontento, pronunciando algunas frases y palabras que sin duda no fueron precisamente halagos.

Pero poco parecía importarle esto a Rachel, lo único que quería era recibir una respuesta que, lamentablemente, nunca tendría.

—Dime que es una broma, Quinn.

—En absoluto. Tienes una audición y estarás fabulosa.

—¡Pero no me he preparado nada! —gritó para luego correr hacia ella— ¿Te has vuelto loca? No puedo ir así, ¡sin más!

—No digas tonterías —hizo un aspaviento con la mano—. Tienes un talento natural, no te hacen falta ensayos.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó indignada parándose de nuevo.

Está vez Quinn se detuvo y la miró un tanto resignada. Sabía que a continuación comenzaría con una de sus diatribas dramáticas, y eso no era algo que desease oír después de comer dos platos y un postre de un delicioso menú vietnamita.

Aunque así, al menos, estaba con el estómago lleno para soportar la tempestad.

—Creo que sé un poquito más que tú sobre audiciones, Quinn. Y debes ensayar perfectamente el tema que vas a cantar y repetir una y otra vez tu texto hasta quedar satisfecho —arrugó la frente—. No puedes presentarte así como así, requiere mucha preparación tanto física, como vocal y mental. No es un juego. Además, ni siquiera tengo el atuendo adecuado.

—Ese es tu problema, te exiges demasiado —la miró fijamente—. Te presionas y no dejas que tu talento fluya. No te hace falta practicar la misma canción durante horas o repetirte a ti misma cientos de veces el mismo texto —sonrió y comenzó a andar de nuevo—. Además, digas lo que digas irás, eres mía durante 24 horas.

—Te odio —murmuró con los brazos aún cruzados en su pecho.

—No, no lo haces. Soy demasiado encantadora.

Rachel la miró desafiante y ella le sacó la lengua. Tras un suspiro resignado no pudo seguir conteniendo la sonrisa. Quinn no pudo evitar sonreir también. Era adorable cuando se enfadaba, pero lo era mucho más cuando reía.

—¿Y qué tema se supone que cantaré?

—He investigado un poco. El director de la obra es un fan incondicional de _Wicked,_ por lo que creo que tu versión de _Defying Gravity_ sería perfecta.

—Hace años que no canto esa canción.

—Mejor, así podrás dejarte llevar —hurgó en su mochila, mordiendo el labio inferior por la concentración—. ¿Recuerdas la letra?

—Sí, pero...

—Entonces estupendo —concluyó tendiéndole unos papeles—. Aquí tienes, tu texto. Tienes una hora para sabértelo a la perfección.

—¿_Orgullo y prejuicio_? —miró el libreto confusa.

—La obra es una versión musical del libro, serás una increíble Elizabeth.

Estaba entrando en pánico escénico, no hacía falta ser muy perspicaz para percatarse de ese hecho, solo tuvo que observar como miraba el texto como si de un jeroglífico se tratase. Si no hacía algo pronto posiblemente entraría en estado de shock, y no podría asistir a la maldita audición después de lo mucho que le había costado encontrar una obra que estuviese a su altura.

—Rach. No te preocupes, les encantarás —le sonrió tranquilizadora—. Llámalo presentimiento, pero sé que a la cuarenta y cinco irá la vencida.

—Podrías ser tú quien me acompañase al piano —alzó la vista—. No creo que tengan ningún problema con eso, muchos llevan a su propio pianista para sentirse cómodos.

Ella la miró un tanto aturdida, no esperaba que Rachel recordase que tocaba el piano, ni mucho menos habría pensado que confiase tanto en sus dotes como pianista como para darle tan importante tarea.

—Por favor... Me sentiría mucho más segura —le rogó con dulzura. Con esa mirada de perrito abandonado capaz de derretir al ser más despiadado del planeta.

Quinn nunca había tocado en público, de hecho no había vuelto a hacerlo desde que llegó a Nueva york, pero no podía negarse a nada si la miraba de esa manera. Si le hubiese pedido que bailase una polca con una de esas faldas tirolesas y dos trenzas mientras cantaba su canción habría aceptado igualmente.

—Por supuesto. Yo te acompañaré al piano.

Ella sonrió y esa fue la mayor recompensa, una sonrisa de Rachel Berry era todo cuanto necesitaba.

* * *

><p>Ya os he hablado de los momentos inesperados que surgen por sí mismos, de esas circunstancias que se crean solas fruto del puro azar. Pero también existe otro tipo, no siempre todo lo que nos ocurre es por simple casualidad.<p>

Y, por supuesto, esa audición no había sido azar en absoluto.

Quinn había pasado la noche entera planeando ese día, al fin y al cabo se jugaba mucho y no podía dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Convenció a su amigo John para que todo estuviese preparado en solo unas horas y así hacer paracaidismo, buscó decenas de restaurantes de comida exóticas para demostrarle a Rachel cuánto habían cambiado sus gustos culinarios, visitó cientos de páginas web en busca de audiciones hasta que finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, lo que supondría una firme muestra de que la apoyaba en la búsqueda de su sueño.

Todo estaba bajo control, cada uno de los lugares a los que habían ido en sus dos encuentros estaban perfectamente planeados para que fuese consciente de que su cambio no solo se debía a que ahora vistiese con camisetas diseñadas por ella misma y cazadoras militares. Quería demostrarle que era mucho mejor, quería demostrarle que era alguien completamente diferente.

Y, por lo que parecía, por fin Rachel empezaba a percatarse de este hecho.

Llegaron pronto, de camino hasta Broadway Rachel calentó su voz haciendo extraños ejercicios que según ella eran completamente necesarios antes de una prueba. La gente las miró de nuevo, al parecer no todos los días se veía a una chica haciendo gorjeos y sonidos guturales por las calles de Nueva York.

Estos neoyorkinos snobs, no saben nada de la vida. ¿Verdad?

Aún había cuatro chicas delante de ellas, por lo tanto se sentaron en una de las sillas de recepción y esperaron pacientemente a que llegase su momento.

Bueno, quizás no tan pacientemente. Rachel estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, y repetía una y otra vez su texto, Quinn mientras tanto la miraba con una inevitable sonrisa. También la encontraba adorable cuando estaba nerviosa, aunque, ¿cuándo no era adorable Rachel Berry para Quinn Fabray?

—Esto es una locura, yo nunca he leído _Orgullo y prejuicio_ —murmuró entre dientes arrugando la frente sin quitar la vista del libreto.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—¿Tú sí lo has leído? —alzó la vista frunciendo el ceño.

—Por supuesto, es uno de mis libros favoritos.

—¿Puedes explicarme entonces en qué consiste el personaje de Elizabeth? —se movió nerviosa en su asiento mirándola casi suplicante, como si tuviese la solución a una importante cuestión de vida o muerte. Quizás porque así lo era para ella— No termino de entenderla. ¿Por qué se niega a casarse con el señor Darcy después de que éste le declara su amor? ¿No se supone que está también interesada en él?

—Porque él le pide que se case con ella "a pesar de su origen inferior, su degradación, su reprensible familia..." —recitó de memoria, se sabía prácticamente todos los diálogos de ese libro—. Eso la hiere en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Puede que esté interesada en él, pero si hay algo más importante para ella, eso, sin duda es su orgullo.

—Empieza a caerme bien —alzó la barbilla mirándola de reojo—. Ya que eres una experta, cuéntame más sobre ella, me gusta interiorizar mis papeles. Creo que es una parte muy importante para un actor conocer como piensa su personaje.

Sonrió.

Rachel era muy profesional y eso era precisamente una de las cosas que más le gustaban de ella; aunque en un primer momento quizás le sacase de sus casillas, con el tiempo comenzó a amar la manera en la que dedicaba tanto empeño a su futura carrera.

En sus años de instituto, le gustaba observarla cuando no sabía que lo hacía; mientras ensañaba sus solos en la sala del coro o en el auditorio, era allí cuando mostraba lo que era verdaderamente. Alguien vulnerable, alguien capaz de llorar solo al entonar dos estrofas de una canción desgarradora, alguien muy alejado de esa mujer segura y egocéntrica que se empeñaba en mostrar ante todos.

Eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años, seguía viviendo el teatro y la música como si su vida dependiese de ello. Quizás porque así lo era.

—Elizabeth es inteligente, ingeniosa y lo bastante madura como para poder soportar con brillantez la estrechez de mente que la rodea —Rachel la miraba atenta absorbiendo cada palabra mientras tomaba notas—. Ella está lo suficientemente segura de sí misma como para no tener que demostrarle a los demás que es muy superior a todos ellos, aunque sabe que es así.

—Te pareces a ella —comentó de la nada, para luego volver la vista de nuevo a su texto, sin ser consciente de que Quinn tornó del mismo tono que su jersey.

No estaba acostumbrada a escuchar halagos de ese tipo, algo que no estuviese relacionado con su belleza sino con su inteligencia. Las cosas iban bien, jodidamente bien.

Un señor con el pelo engominado hacia atrás, gafas negras grandes de pasta y unos horribles tirantes amarillos salió, interrumpiendo por suerte su bochornosa sonrisa de idiota.

—Siguiente.

Rachel la miró nerviosa, casi temblando.

—Recuerda lo que hemos hablado. Tú solo sal ahí y disfruta. ¿De acuerdo? —susurró apretando su mano y regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ella asintió, exhaló prácticamente todo el aire de la habitación y entró.

—Mi amiga Quinn me acompañará al piano —le dijo al señor de los tirantes ridículos—. ¿Hay algún problema?

El hombre simplemente elevó los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Quinn maldijo para sus adentros, tenía la secreta esperanza de que no pudiese ser así.

Tanta parafernalia imponía. El olor a viejo mezclado con humedad, los sillones rojos seguidos unos de otros hasta allí donde casi no le llegaba la vista, el inmenso escenario, dos hombres y una mujer mirándolas fijamente. Nunca había estado en un teatro, además de en el que celebraron las Nacionales, ese teatro era el doble de grande y, por lo tanto, también el doble de impresionante.

Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, la prueba no era para ella pero tenía que tocar el piano. No había tocado jamás en público, no al menos que fuera en una reunión familiar ante su abuela y su madre; no podía equivocarse, eso arruinaría la prueba de Rachel y nunca podría perdonárselo. Era demasiada responsabilidad.

Tragó saliva e intentó serenarse al tiempo en el que se sentó en el piano.

—Soy Rachel Berry e interpretaré el tema de _Wicked_, _Defying Gravity_ —dijo con una gran sonrisa, de repente totalmente serena y tranquila.

Rachel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que comenzase a tocar y, tras inhalar aire con fuera, entonó las primeras notas de la canción.

_Something has changed within me._

_Something is not the same._

_I'm through with playing by the rules... __Of someone else's game._

Quinn la observó mientras tocaba; lo cierto era que se sabía esas notas de memoria, había practicado aquella canción cientos de veces cuando nadie la veía, como si por el simple hecho de tocarla pudiese estar un poco más cerca de ella.

Y había echado tanto de menos su voz...

Siempre amó la voz de Rachel, aún cuando se empeñaba en odiarla e incluso ella misma creía que lo hacía, no pudo evitar reconocerse a sí misma que su voz era única. Y no solo su voz, también sus gestos, la pasión con la que se entregaba a la música, la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro siempre que era consciente de estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Había nacido para ser una gran estrella, y solo era cuestión de tiempo que lo consiguiese.

En los minutos que duró la canción, Quinn se dejó envolver por la magia.

Recordó el día en que Rachel y sus compañeros le dedicaron _Keep holding on_, recordó cuando ganaron las Selecciónales gracias a su magnífica versión de _Don't rain on my parade_, recordó su última actuación en las Nacionales, recordó la única vez que cantó a dúo con ella y como su corazón latía con fuerza solo por tenerla sentada a su lado a pocos metros de distancia.

Su pasado en Lima no tenía muchos buenos recuerdos, pero los pocos que pudieron existir siempre estaban unidos a ella. Y también a su voz.

Sí, es algo evidente que Quinn Fabray siempre amó la voz de Rachel Berry, era lógico, cantaba como los mismísimos ángeles. Y, en aquel momento, en ese teatro prácticamente vacío ante la atenta mirada de tres desconocidos, volvió a hacerlo.

Se enamoró nuevamente de su voz, se enamoró nuevamente de ella.

* * *

><p>—¡Has estado increíble!<p>

—Gracias... —agachó la cabeza Rachel, ruborizada.

—¡Dios! Ha sido impresionante. Creo que incluso he visto una sonrisa en la cara del director cuando has dicho tu última frase del monólogo, aunque no estoy segura, el hombre parecía el mayordomo de _La familia Adams_ pero calvo y en versión de bolsillo —bromeó, pero al ver su rostro desencajado la miró con preocupación—. ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?

—Solo... estoy entrando en una ataque de pánico, me pasa siempre. Cuando estoy en el escenario todo es seguridad, pero cuando bajo me siento exhausta —se apoyó en la pared—. Creo... creo que me estoy mareando.

—Y yo creo que estás dramatizando —enarcó una ceja—. Como siempre.

—No, es cierto. ¡Me tiemblan las piernas!

—Es solo una prueba, una de tantas —se acercó hasta ella—. Si te seleccionan perfecto y si no pues hay muchas otras. Esto es Nueva York, estoy segura de que habrá miles de oportunidades más para ti.

—No es tan fácil —bajó la vista hacia sus pies—. No sé si estoy preparada para otra semana pegada al maldito teléfono sin poder respirar. Cada vez que suena se me para el corazón, lo juro.

—Rachel... —levantó su barbilla— No quiero que terminamos discutiendo de nuevo, por lo tanto créeme cuando te digo que algún día alcanzarás tus sueños. Solo tienes que esperar.

—No me gusta esperar.

—Lo sé, sé que eres bastante impaciente. Pero yo tengo un máster en esperar y, confía en mí, hay veces que merece la pena —sonrió con dulzura—. Y ahora muévete, creo que sé lo que necesitas para relajarte.

—¿El qué?

Quinn sonrió con picardía, esa sonrisa que siempre ponía cuando tenía el control total de la situación, y la tomó del brazo.

—Ven conmigo.

* * *

><p>—Quinn... Yo no bebo —frunció el ceño observando el local.<p>

Era un bar cutre de Bleecker Street, de paredes mugrientas llenas de humedades y sillas de hierro con cojines rojos desgastados. No solía estar en lugares como ese, de hecho _nunca_ había estado en un lugar parecido. Dudaba que sus condiciones higiénicas fuesen las adecuadas, las manchas de sangre de la noche anterior aún pegadas en el suelo eran un claro ejemplo de ello. Quizás no era sangre, pero Rachel no estaba dispuesta a comprobarlo.

—¡Venga! El tequila es el mejor remedio contra el estrés —le respondió con alegría tendiéndole un pequeño vaso. Pero Rachel no lo cogió.

—Son las seis de la tarde.

—¿Y?

—¿Ser una borracha también es parte de la nueva Fabray?

—No, pero hacer lo que me apetece cuando me apetece sí, y ahora me apetece que nos tomemos unos tequilas.

—No voy a beber —se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Por supuesto que lo harás! —sonrió— ¿Lo has olvidado? 24 horas. Soy tu dueña durante 24 horas y, como tal, te ordeno que cojas este vaso y bebas.

—Esto no es justo —protestó tomando el maldito vaso de chupito.

—La vida no es justa, cariño —elevó los hombros—. ¿Sabes beber tequila?

—No.

—¿Qué demonios hacéis en tu escuela cuando salís por la noche?

—Vemos películas de Angela Lansbury, comemos tofu y escuchamos a Patti Lupone.

—Eso suena fascinante... —giró los ojos— Te enseñaré. Primero pones la sal en tu mano —le indicó—. Luego chupas y bebes —hizo lo dicho— .Y por último el limón. Vamos, ahora hazlo tú.

Rachel, no muy convencida, imitó cada uno de esos complicados pasos hasta beberse su tequila, Quinn mientras tanto, la miró expectante.

En el mismo momento en que sintió como el líquido descendía por su garganta arrugó el gesto y tosió con fuerza golpeando su pecho. Por supuesto, su nueva amiga, ahora al parecer borracha en bares de mala muerte, rompió en carcajadas.

—Esto... esto está asqueroso —musitó con voz ronca—. Sabe a colonia.

—Pronto te encantará. Ponme otros dos —le ordenó al camarero con apariencia de asesino en serie.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, jamás le podría gustar algo tan horrible como eso.

* * *

><p>—Ponme otros dos —gritó Rachel al camarero.<p>

—Creía que estaba asqueroso...

—Me equivoqué —respondió intentando no tambalearse—. Ahora también soy una gran admiradora del tequila. ¡Tus ideas son geniales! —elevó los brazos casi cayendo de la silla.

El camarero les puso otros dos chupitos de ese líquido que posiblemente al día siguiente Rachel aborrecería, y ella los apartó inmediatamente de sus garras.

—Creo que ya has bebido suficiente.

—¡No seas aguafiestas! Estoy bien —le aseguró volviendo a tambalearse en su silla—. De hecho, ¡estoy mejor que nunca! ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡_Adoro_ está canción!

Y sin más se subió a la barra.

Quinn la miró estupefacta. No habían bebido tanto, ¿cómo podía estar borracha solo con cinco chupitos de tequila y una cerveza?

Bueno, tal vez sí que habían bebido un poco, pero ella tenía entrenamiento en el arte del beber gracias a sus animadas salidas nocturnas con Vanessa. Cosa que, al parecer, Rachel Berry no había tenido con Kurt.

—¡Tony! ¡Dale voz! —gritó al Dj que hizo un gesto de aprobación con el dedo.

Ya se habían hecho amigos hacía una hora, cuando le contó que ella era una futura estrella de Broadway y que tenía que poner la canción que le pidiese.

—Rachel baja de ahí —le ordenó agarrándola del brazo.

—Vamos, Quinn... He querido hacer esto desde que vi _Bar coyote_ con seis años. Por favor... —le suplicó mirándola de nuevo como el gato de Shrek.

Era imposible, no podía resistirse a esa mirada. La soltó y Rachel le dio un rápido beso en la frente.

—Eres una _gran gran_ amiga.

Quinn giró los ojos y suspiró. _"Y también una gran gran idiota por enamorarme de alguien imposible"_, se dijo bebiéndose su chupito de tequila.

La primera estrofa de_ I love Rock and roll_ resonó en las paredes mugrientas de ese local con olor a pis de gato y Rachel, como no, comenzó a cantar. El resto de clientes empezaron a animar emocionados, reuniéndose como hipnotizados en torno a la barra para ver el pasmoso espectáculo.

Quinn no sabía dónde meterse, no solo por la vergüenza ajena que estaba pasando sino porque sus contoneos sensuales le estaban dejando sin aliento. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan jodidamente sexy y seguir siendo linda al mismo tiempo? ¿Era posible? ¿Esa mujer maravillosa era de este mundo?

La gente se contagió rápidamente del entusiasmo de Rachel, dejándose llevar por su momento a lo Piper Perabo, aullando como coyotes hambrientos, incluso dos chicas subieron a la barra para hacerle compañía cuando llegó el estribillo.

Todo el local la coreó y Quinn finalmente se dejó llevar. Ella estaba disfrutando y si Rachel estaba feliz Quinn también lo estaba.

El bar entero aplaudió cuando terminó su actuación estelar y ella saludó agradecida cual estrella de Hollywood; con una enorme sonrisa le hizo un gesto para que le ayudase a bajar de la barra.

—¡Ha sido genial! —gritó emocionada abrazándola con fuerza— ¡Hoy está siendo el día más feliz de mi vida! Y todo gracias a ti —dio un pequeño golpecito cariñoso en su nariz—. Eres mi ángel salvador.

Estaban demasiado cerca, podía sentir su respiración en su cuello, su olor estaba empezando a marearla, ¿o quizás era el alcohol?

No importa, lo trascendental de esto es que Quinn no quería que aquel momento acabase nunca, quería estar abrazada a Rachel el resto de su vida.

* * *

><p>—Venga, Rachel... Ya casi hemos llegado —dijo sosteniéndola con dificultad subiendo los últimos escalones de los tres pisos del edificio.<p>

Porque sí, para su suerte, el ascensor estaba estropeado. Y no, Kurt no estaba para recogerla en el portal, al parecer había ido a Lima con Blaine para visitar a su padre. Su suerte mejoraba por momentos, era una chica _muy_ afortunada.

—¿Tienes las llaves?

—Sí —asintió con torpeza rebuscando en su bolso—. Están aquí. Ah, no. Esto es el móvil... Espera... ¡Aquí! —gritó con gesto triunfal sacando la mano para luego mirarla confusa— No, es la barra de labios.

Quinn entornó los ojos y le quitó el bolso sin soltarla.

—Déjalo. Yo las buscaré.

Mientras buscaba concienzudamente las jodidas llaves que al parecer habían desaparecido en la inmensidad del maldito bolso, Rachel no dejaba de reírse y aún seguía tarareando las canciones que había cantado en el bar. Como una adolescente feliz, como una de esas extranjeras que llegaban a la ciudad en busca de aventuras.

Quinn las conocía, había coqueteado con más de una, y más de diez. Que no fuese una mujeriega no quería decir que no supiera divertirse de vez en cuando.

—Veo que te lo estás pasando muy bien —la miró alzando las cejas abriendo finalmente la puerta—. Vamos, a la cama.

—¡No! —exclamó soltándose de su agarre para luego echar a correr por el salón— Yo no quiero ir a la cama. No, no. ¡Yo quiero bailar! —se subió encima del sofá comenzando de nuevo a mover las caderas con torpeza, tanta que cayó redonda al suelo dándose en el pie con la pequeña mesa del teléfono— ¡Aush! Duele...

Quinn fue corriendo para socorrerla y le ayudó a levantarse, Rachel se balanceó hacia delante quedando las dos a escasos centímetros de distancia.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella la miró fijamente con el ceño fruncido, como si tratase de descifrar un enigma complicado.

—Tienes unos ojos _hermosos_. Ahora que los veo doble me he dado cuenta.

Tragó saliva, y suspiró.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Rachel estaba borracha y lo que menos quería era aprovecharse de una situación como esa. Si en algún momento se besaban, algo que dudaba muchísimo, pero si llegaba a suceder, no quería que fuese por culpa de, o gracias a, el alcohol.

Por lo tanto simplemente se apartó y tiró de ella hasta su cuarto.

—Venga. A la cama.

—¡No! —protestó infantilmente.

—Sí, necesitas dormir —la empujó de nuevo hasta su destino—. Y yo tengo que irme a casa antes de que cierre el metro. Vamos.

Quince minutos, otro forcejeo y un par de golpes más con el mobiliario después, entraron en la habitación y la colocó en la cama con delicadeza.

—¿Puedes desvestirte sola?

—¿Quieres desvestirme tú? —le preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior.

Quinn palideció de inmediato y Rachel soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Deberías haber visto tu cara. ¡Ha sido divertidísimo!

—Sí. Muy graciosa, Berry —respondió yendo hacia el armario para buscarle un pijama. No lo encontró, por lo que cogió una enorme camiseta con una foto del puente de Brooklyn y unas mallas negras.

Se lo tendió a Rachel y ésta se puso en pie sin poder evitar tambalearse. Luego intentó quitarse los pantalones, no sin antes caerse a la cama dos veces y golpearse de nuevo con el pico de la mesita.

—Creo que mañana tendrás unos cuantos moretones para recordarte esta noche.

—Si tú me ayudases en vez de burlarte de mí, todo sería más fácil —protestó consiguiendo por fin quitarse los malditos pantalones.

Quinn apartó la mirada rápidamente hasta un punto muy lejano.

No era el mejor momento para verla por primera vez en ropa interior, no cuando había coqueteado con ella descaradamente en dos ocasiones demostrando que el alcohol sin duda le ayudaba a desinhibirse. No sabía cuánto tiempo más aguantaría su autocontrol si seguía respirando el mismo aire que ella, un día entero había sido más que suficiente para su débil fuerza de voluntad.

Todo eso no estaba en su plan perfectamente estudiado detalle a detalle, ella no quería que se emborrachase para verla desnuda. Por muy suculenta y placentera que la idea fuese en sí misma.

—No pensaba que siguieses siendo una mojigata, Quinn —le dijo con sorna mirándola con una pícara sonrisa.

—No soy una mojigata, simplemente soy humana —murmuró entre dientes.

Rachel soltó una nueva carcajada e intentó quitarse la camiseta sin ahogarse en el intento. Cuando lo consiguió, se puso la otra metiendo varias veces la cabeza en el lugar donde iba el brazo. Después de diez minutos por fin estuvo vestida, con la camiseta del revés pero al menos visible para los ojos de Quinn.

—Ya puedes mirar...

Ella giró lentamente y abrió la cama poniendo a Rachel dentro, tapándola con la colcha y remetiendo las sábanas para que no cogiese frío.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie me arropaba, me recuerdas a mi papá.

—Bueno, pues ya estás en la cama sana y salva —sentenció, obviando ese comentario que por supuesto no fue de su agrado—. Me voy a casa.

Rachel la miró con tristeza y empezó a hacer pucheros con los labios, borracha era como una niña pequeña. Adorable sí, pero también un tanto frustrante.

—No quiero que te vayas... Quédate a dormir.

—No creo que sea una buena idea, Rachel.

—Porfa, porfa, porfa —le rogó poniéndole de nuevo esa mirada que odiaba más por momentos. No podía tener tal efecto en ella, si seguía así Rachel conseguiría lo que le diese la gana.

De hecho así fue, una sola mirada siempre le bastó para que sus deseos fuesen órdenes, claro que por entonces ella aún no lo sabía.

—Venga... —tiró de su brazo— Te prometo que seré buena.

—De acuerdo —suspiró con resignación—. Me quedo.

—¡Bien! —gritó emocionada chocando las palmas.

Giró los ojos mientras se quitó los vaqueros y la chaqueta, quedándose así solo en camiseta. Eso no supondría ningún problema, no tendría frío de todas formas.

Se metió en la cama y se puse de espaldas a Rachel pegada al borde lo máximo que pudo. Ella se movió, murmurando palabras inconclusas.

Ya estaba dormida, al parecer la noche de fiesta la había dejado agotada.

En uno de esos movimientos se abrazó a Quinn por detrás. Intentó alejarse, pero no quería despertarla, por lo tanto decidió quedarse ahí, inmóvil, intentando no sufrir un paro cardíaco mientras el aliento de Rachel golpeaba su cuello.

Aquella sería una larga noche.

Y tan larga, eran las cuatro de la mañana y aún no había podido pegar ojo. Rachel, sin embargo, dormía como un bebé. Incluso de vez en cuando emitía algún que otro ronquido ante el que tuvo que contener la risa.

Había cambiado su postura, y ahora Quinn descansaba boca arriba mientras que ella la rodeaba con su brazo con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro.

_"Mírala. Está ahí junto a ti..."_, se dijo mirándola con dulzura mientras pasaba los dedos por su pelo. _"Has soñado tanto tiempo con este momento, que ahora que lo estás viviendo te parece una ilusión. Pero no. Es real. Está ahí."_

Pero no terminaba de convencerse, debía estar soñando. Rachel Berry no podía estar durmiendo apoyada en su hombro. De nuevo deseó poder parar el tiempo y pasar el resto que le quedase de vida mirándola dormir. Hubiese sido como vivir constantemente en el paraíso.

De repente, Rachel murmuró unas pocas palabras sin sentido en sueños y sonrió de forma inconsciente. Quinn se quedó observándola y negó con la cabeza sin poder contener también una sonrisa.

No podía evitarlo para Rachel Berry ser adorable era como respirar, algo natural.


	8. 22 de octubre, 2015

**Para las que preguntan, no, no habrá Quinntana. No lo hubo en el otro y tampoco lo habrá en este. Además, no me gusta XD**

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

_22 de octubre, 2015_

**W 30th St at 8th Ave. Chelsea, Nueva York**

Rachel no quería abrir los ojos, sabía que cuando lo hiciese la luz golpearía con fuerza y eso empeoraría aún más su ya gran dolor de cabeza.

No recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, lo último de lo que podía acordarse era de intentar convencer al Dj del bar, al que ella llamaba con el nombre de Tony como si lo conociera de toda la vida, de que pusiera alguna canción de Barbra mientras él se negaba en rotundo.

Jamás había bebido tanto, de hecho jamás había bebido más de dos copas, y ese dolor de cabeza era su castigo por su "mala" conducta.

Un ruido inesperado hizo que se pusiera en pie rápidamente de un salto, sintiendo el pertinente mareo fruto del esfuerzo para su maltrecho cuerpo.

Miró a su habitación, no había nadie. Entró cuidadosamente en el cuarto de baño, tampoco había nada. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta para ver si el ruido había sido en el salón, nada.

_"Habrán sido solo imaginaciones tuyas, Rachel"_, se dijo. _"Eres una miedica."_ Rió por su respiración sobresaltada para luego volver de nuevo a su cálida y confortable cama.

Pero de nuevo se escuchó otro ruido, esta vez mucho más fuerte, como de un cacharro golpeando el suelo. Y entonces lo supo, los ruidos venían de la cocina.

¿Quién estaba en su casa? Kurt no llegaba hasta esa tarde, podía recordar leer su mensaje en el móvil antes de beber el tercer chupito de tequila y perder el norte. ¿Sería un ladrón? ¿Un ladrón habría entrado y estaría quitándole su taza del _Fantasma de la ópera_? No era una taza cualquiera, era una pieza de coleccionista, se la regalaron sus padres por su dieciocho cumpleaños.

De ninguna manera, un ladrón no entraría a _su_ casa, a _su_ cocina para llevarse _su_ taza del desayuno quedando impune. Era Rachel Barbra Berry, no pensaba dejar ningún crimen sin castigo.

Buscó con la mirada algo con lo que poder defenderse, ¿y si el ladrón llevaba un arma? Solo con pensarlo se estremeció y entró en pánico, sus peores pesadillas hechas realidad; pero luego negó con la cabeza y ser armó de valor. No podía acobardarse, tenía que ser valiente y enfrentarse con el enemigo. Su taza estaba en juego, nada más y nada menos.

Vio el perchero de diseño obsequio de Kurt cuando fue a París, y decidió cogerlo como arma de defensa. Ella no era una persona que estuviese a favor de la violencia, por supuesto, pero esa situación era de código rojo.

Perchero en mano, caminó sigilosamente por el salón en dirección a la cocina.

Un nuevo ruido se escuchó y ella, en un sorprendente ataque de valentía, salió corriendo gritando como una desquiciada.

—¡AHHHHH! ¡Fuera de mi casa maldito bastardo! —exclamó, agitando el perchero como si de una katana se tratase y ella fuese una antigua samurái.

Pero no era un ladrón lo que había en su cocina, sino Quinn que pegó un grito sobresaltada al verla entrar cual loca recién salida del manicomio.

—¡Rachel! ¿Qué coño haces?

—¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó, con el perchero casi tocando la cara de la otra.

Quinn la observó arqueando una ceja, sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo.

—Sí, Rachel, soy yo —apartó el arma mortal de su rostro—. ¿Ésta es tu forma de dar los buenos días? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

—Lo siento. Yo... escuché ruidos y pensé que eras un... ya sabes... un ladrón.

Lejos de insultarla o tirarle el perchero a la cara, como quizás yo hubiese hecho, Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó en todo el apartamento.

—¿Y pensabas detener al ladrón con un perchero de lunares rosas?

—Es lo único que tenía a mano... —agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Pero Quinn no podía parar de reír, y Rachel comenzó a reír también al pensar en lo absurdo de toda la situación. Sin duda tenía que dejar de ver tanta televisión, lo suyo ya comenzaba a ser preocupante.

—Deberías de haber visto tu cara —se apoyó en la encimera—. Estabas como poseída, parecías un escocés de _Braveheart_.

—Deja de burlarte de mí —golpeó su hombro pero sin borrar la sonrisa—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?

—¿No recuerdas nada de ayer?

—No mucho —frunció los labios.

—Me pediste que me quedase a dormir contigo —le dijo mientras echaba café en dos tazas—. Bueno, más bien, me r_ogaste_ que lo hiciera.

—¿En serio?

—Así es. Toma —le tendió su querida taza del _Fantasma de la ópera_ que por suerte ningún ladrón había robado—. Siento haberte asustado. No encontraba las tazas. No entiendo por qué lo tenéis todo tan escondido.

Rachel tomó su café y se sentó encima de la encimera dándole un largo sorbo. Necesitaba uno bien cargado si no quería quedarse dormida de pie.

—No desayunamos en casa. Somos fanáticos del Starbucks. Tampoco solemos usar platos, siempre pedimos comida china o algo al vegetariano de la esquina. Creo que solo hemos usado la cocina cuatro veces en tres años.

—¿No te gusta cocinar? —preguntó sentándose en un pequeño banquito.

—La cocina no es mi fuerte —negó con la cabeza riendo entre dientes—. La última vez que quise hacer de comer casi salgo ardiendo, desde entonces Kurt me tiene terminantemente prohibido acercarme a los fogones.

Un silencio se formó entre ellas, uno lleno de miradas y sonrisas tímidas.

No sabía bien lo que le pasaba, no entendía por qué de repente estaba incluso ruborizada al mirar a Quinn, quizás el hecho de que solo llevaba una camiseta que dejaba ver perfectamente sus piernas fue un motivo de peso para ello. Quizás uno de todos esos cursos que hacía era de spinning, porque no recordaba que los muslos de Quinn Fabray estuviesen tan tonificados. O quizás nunca se había fijado detenidamente en ellos, sí, posiblemente era eso.

Pero Rachel no le dio importancia, era lógico que la encontrase atractiva, sexy. Quinn Fabray habría estado sexy incluso con un abrigo de visón, a pesar de que hubiesen tenido que matar a un pobre animalito indefenso para confeccionarlo.

—Tu poca tolerancia al alcohol es sorprendente —comentó con una sonrisa, dándole el último sorbo a su café y dejando su taza en el fregadero.

—¿Poca tolerancia? —puso la mano en su pecho ante la ofensa— ¡Nos bebimos cinco chupitos de tequila! Y la última vez que había bebido fue cuando ganamos las Nacionales.

—¿De verdad?

—Ya te dije que no me gusta beber.

—Pues es una pena, eres una borracha muy divertida —soltó una carcajada.

—¿Hice o dije algo por lo que deba disculparme?

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se sentó encima de la encimera de en frente.

—Solo cantaste encima de una barra y luego te empeñaste en hacer una conga, incluso hiciste que el camarero se uniese —rió de nuevo—. Sin duda fuiste el alma de la fiesta, todos te llamaban "mini Barbra".

—No pienso volver a beber en mi vida —negó con la cabeza avergonzaba.

Esperaba que nadie hubiese grabado ese bochornoso espectáculo, lo que menos quería era verse a sí misma danzando cual Stripper de bar de carretera en un video de YouTube. Sería horrible para su carrera.

Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que ésta era inexistente, quizás era un mal menor.

—Pero, ¿te divertiste?

—Sí, por lo menos por lo que recuerdo me lo pasé de maravilla.

Así había sido, se lo había pasado bien, en realidad hacía muchísimo tiempo que no había pasado una noche tan divertida, quizás desde esa vez en la que hicieron una fiesta en el apartamento por Acción de gracias y terminaron cantando una horrible canción dedicada al pavo.

Pero eso había sido hacía mucho tiempo, en su primer año, lo recordaba porque Brody también estaba allí, por suerte fue el único miembro de la escuela junto con Kurt testigo de ello.

Un momento.

Palideció y bajó de un salto de la encimera.

—¿Qué día es hoy?

—Veintidós.

—¡No! De la semana.

—Lunes.

—¡No! —exclamó saliendo de la cocina directa hacia su habitación— Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta.

—Ya no llego a mis clases de interpretación —se lamentó cogiendo un jersey azul marino y unos vaqueros de su armario—. ¿Por qué no me has despertado?

—Estabas tan preciosa dormida... —dijo de la nada. Rachel la miró frunciendo el ceño y ella carraspeó— Quiero decir que parecía que debías descansar.

Pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en lo que Quinn había dicho o querido decirle, ya tenía suficiente con recoger sus cosas y tirarlas todas en su macuto sin ser muy consciente realmente de lo que estaba haciendo mientras recogía su pelo en una cola alta y ponía un cinta para apartarse el flequillo de los ojos.

—Tengo treinta minutos si no quiero perderme también mis clases de canto.

—O... Simplemente puedes tomarte el día libre —le sugirió con tranquilidad.

Rachel se paró en seco, con sus zapatillas rosas de ballet en la mano, y la miró completamente indignada.

—¿Estás sugiriendo que me salte las clases?

—Sí.

—¡Jamás me he saltado una clase! —elevó los brazos metiendo las zapatillas en la bolsa— Ni siquiera en la secundaria.

—Siempre hay una primera vez.

—¿Y tú no tienes que trabajar? —le espetó alzando las cejas.

—Yo puedo trabajar desde casa si quiero, o decir que voy a trabajar desde casa y no trabajar en absoluto.

—No es responsable... —mordió su labio inferior bajando la vista hasta el suelo.

—¿Y quién dice que lo responsable siempre es lo correcto?

* * *

><p>Viajar, según su definición en el diccionario es: "Trasladarse de un lugar a otro, generalmente distante, por cualquier medio de locomoción." Pero no siempre para viajar es necesario moverse. A veces, solo hace falta usar un poco la imaginación.<p>

No todos los viajes son recorridos en un medio de transporte, no es necesario ir de un lugar a otro. Todo está en nuestra cabeza, en nuestra mente, tenemos una fuente ilimitada de mundos completamente lejanos a los que podemos llegar siempre que queramos.

Cierra los ojos, inspira profundo, déjate envolver por el momento.

¿Qué ves? ¿Una montaña? ¿Un lago de aguas cristalinas? ¿Un prado verde de Escocia?

Para volar solo hace falta un poco de polvo de hadas y pensar en algo bonito, ya lo dijo Peter Pan. Para viajar solo es necesario _querer_ hacerlo.

Pero nuestras chicas no conocían este pequeño truco, al menos no por entonces, por lo tanto para viajar sí que tuvieron que desplazarse en un medio de locomoción.

—Eres una muy mala influencia, Fabray —le reprochó sentada en el asiento del copiloto con los brazos cruzados—. Primero haces que me presente a una audición sin ensayar, luego me emborrachas y ahora me obligas a que me salte mis clases. ¿Quieres arruinar mi carrera?

—¡Venga, Rachel! —rió— Solo es un día. Además, será divertido.

—Si no lo pongo en duda... —mordió su labio inferior poniendo los pies en el salpicadero— Pero no entiendo por qué tenemos que ir hasta New Jersey.

—Quiero enseñarte mi playa preferida —sonrió alegremente.

—¿Playa? ¡Ya casi es invierno! —frunció el ceño— Hace frío y está nublado.

—¡Falta un mes y medio para el invierno! Además, la playa es hermosa en esta época del año, mucho más que en verano —le respondió sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Todo está más tranquilo, el aire es más fresco, más limpio... ¿Nunca has ido a la playa en esta época?

—Pues no.

—No sabes lo que te pierdes.

Rachel alzó las cejas y negó con la carrera, poniendo los pies en el salpicadero.

—Eres una chica extraña, Quinn.

—Y tú una cascarrabias, Rachel.

Cuando finalmente dejó de protestar y olvidó sus clases, recordó algo de vital importancia que había pasado por alto. Hacía tres años que no había vuelto a Lima, hacía tres años que no había salido de Nueva York.

Sí, lo sabía, solo estaban a una hora y media de camino, pero igualmente esto le hizo sentir una completa aventurera.

Nunca antes había hecho cosas como esas, nunca había hecho nada alocado o espontáneo, nunca había ido a una playa si no estaba de vacaciones con sus padres en agosto; y eso le dio cierta sensación de emoción, como si estuviese a punto de hacer una gran hazaña, escalar el Everest o cazar leones en África.

Jamás hubiese hecho esto último, sus ideales se lo impedían, pero me habéis entendido.

Ella, de un día para otro, le había dado algo de color a su monótona vida. Y hubiese mentido descaradamente de haber negado que lo necesitaba, que ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas un cambio en su rutina, algo nuevo que variase ese estructurado horario que se empeñaba en cumplir al detalle a pesar de ser quizás demasiado joven para una vida tan seria y responsable.

Y, sin darse a penas cuenta, llegaron a Sandy Hook.

Quinn aparcó el coche en un pequeño camino al lado de la solitaria playa y sacó del maletero la bolsa con la comida que habían comprado antes de salir. Rachel cogió las toallas y caminaron por la madera que daba hacia la arena. Se sentaron sobre ellas, hundiendo los pies en la fría arena mientras el aire fresco del océano golpeaba con fuerza sus rostros.

No era el mejor día para hacer un picnic al aire libre, pero debía reconocer que se estaba bien; todo estaba tranquilo, silencioso, y se dejó envolver por la paz que ese maravilloso paisaje sacado de cualquier poema le regalaba. Con la vista de Nueva York desde la lejanía, los altos edificios en el horizonte que desde aquella distancia parecían diminutos, en completo contraste con todo lo que le rodeaba.

Quizás estaba muy lejos de parecerse a las playas de Hawaii que solía visitar en verano durante su adolescencia, pero se sintió como nunca antes.

Solo estaban ellas, y el inmenso océano.

—Esto es hermoso —dijo en un suspiro, observando fijamente el horizonte.

Quinn asintió lentamente, perdida por completo en sus pensamientos. Rachel la observó durante unos minutos y luego rompió el silencio de nuevo.

—¿No te resulta extraño?

—¿El qué?

—Esto, las dos, disfrutando de un otoñal día de playa.

—No mucho —elevó los hombros.

—¿No? ¿Alguna vez te imaginaste estar conmigo en una situación así?

—Supongo que no —reconoció riendo entre dientes—. Pero eso no quiere decir que me resulte extraño. Me gusta estar aquí, me gusta estar en esta playa, me gusta disfrutar de un lunes de relax —inspiró con fuerza—. Aunque tenga que compartirlo contigo.

Esto último se lo dijo mirándola de reojo, con ese tono socarrón que utilizaba siempre que se burlaba de ella. Rachel sin embargo no rió, siguió observándola con atención, intentando descifrarla.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó arrugando la frente ante su escrutinio.

—Me resultas algo confusa, ¿sabes?

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —elevó los hombros—. A veces te siento cerca y otras veces siento que estás a miles de kilómetros. No sueles hablarme de ti, siempre dejas que yo hable porque sabes que eso se me da de maravilla y así no tendrás que contarme nada —humedeció sus labios—. Es como si me dejases entrar pero solo durante pequeños ratitos, para luego volver a poner un muro inmenso entre nosotras.

Ella hizo un amago para intervenir, pero Rachel puso un dedo un sus labios con una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes. Soy perfectamente consciente de que solo nos hemos visto cinco días desde que terminamos el instituto, y también sé que no somos amigas y que quizás tampoco lo éramos entonces, pero me gustaría que lo fuésemos, Quinn —vagó por sus ojos—. Me gustaría... me gustaría que me dejases entrar.

—A mí también me gustaría que fuésemos amigas.

—¿En serio? —preguntó entusiasmada.

Y es que daba igual si ya tenía veintiún años, cuando estaba con Quinn Fabray a veces se sentía de nuevo como una niña de dieciséis. Eso fue bueno la mayoría de las veces, otras quizás no tanto.

—Claro que sí, ¿acaso le mostraría mi playa a una simple conocida? —sonrió para luego serenar su rostro de repente— Pero soy hermética por naturaleza, tiendo a esconder mis sentimientos, y el hecho de que conozcas todos mis misterios sin más, en tres días, me hace sentir un poco expuesta —Rachel agachó la cabeza con tristeza y ella elevó su mentón mirándola fijamente—. Eso no quiere decir que seas menos importante. Es justamente al contrario, quiero que te quedes por mucho tiempo, quiero que quieras quedarte para que vayas conociéndome poco a poco. Sin prisas.

Sonrió, quizás con una sonrisa algo imbécil, y Quinn volvió de nuevo su vista hacia el inmenso océano, con los brazos aferrados a sus piernas jugando distraída con un pequeño palito en la arena.

—Pero si quieres puedes hacerme una pregunta y yo prometo responderte.

—¿Solo una?

—Solo una. De momento.

—Está bien —quitó la arena de sus manos—. Me dijiste que has estado solo con tres chicas... ¿Cuál fue la primera?

—Cloe.

—¿La paracaidista?

—Sí, la paracaidista.

—¿Y cómo pasó?

—Era solo una pregunta...

—¡Vamos, Quinn! No te hagas de rogar.

Soltó una carcajada, e inspiró profundamente de nuevo.

—Ella trabajaba en una agencia de deportes extremos en el mismo edificio donde trabajo, supongo que aún lo seguirá haciendo. Coincidimos un par de veces en el ascensor y algún que otro día en la cafetería —comentó aún mirando hacia el frente, Rachel mientras tanto la observaba con suma atención, como si lo contado fuese la fórmula secreta para el Elixir de la eterna juventud—. Un día coincidimos de nuevo en el ascensor y me invitó a tomar algo después del trabajo. Teníamos gustos muy parecidos, escuchábamos la misma música, leíamos los mismos libros, ella también era defensora de los animales... Por lo tanto nos hicimos buenas amigas en poco tiempo hasta que, un día, me besó. Y yo... Bueno, yo salí corriendo —soltó una carcajada en el recuerdo.

—¿Saliste corriendo? ¿Por qué?

—Por aquel entonces ya había aceptado que me gustaban las chicas, pero aún tenía la esperanza de que fuese solo algo pasajero o una simple confusión.

De repente Quinn se puso seria por primera vez desde que se habían vuelto a ver, tal vez porque lo que estaba por decir jamás se lo había contado a nadie.

Y eso de nuevo la hizo sentir importante, especial.

—Cuando me besó, me sentí viva. Jamás había experimentado nada parecido, ni con Puck ni con Sam o Finn o cualquiera de los chicos con los que había estado —suspiró—. Fue como si todo encajase, y supe que después de ese beso ya no habría vuelta atrás.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces? —indagó con curiosidad.

—Me escondí de ella durante una semana, no quería enfrentar los hechos y huir siempre ha sido mi solución para todo —sonrió con amargura—. Pero, un día, me esperó a la salida del trabajo. Y volvió a besarme de nuevo, y esa vez ya no pude salir corriendo, no _quería_ seguir huyendo. Comenzamos a salir y estuvimos juntas cuatro meses. Pero al final la cosa se torció y decidimos que lo mejor era ser solo amigas.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿Quieres saberlo? ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

Ella asintió inmediatamente, todo lo referido a Quinn le interesaba de forma casi sobrehumana. Mucho más incluso que sus maratones de _One Tree Hill_.

—Por ti.

—¿Por mí? —la miró confusa— ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

Quinn bajó la vista a sus pies y siguió con sus dibujos al azar en la arena.

—Cloe se enamoró de mí y yo no pude corresponderle porque... —titubeó— No pude porque estaba enamorada de ti. Supongo que también ese fue el problema con Dory, además de que era una loca obsesionada.

Rachel la miró alucinada, moviendo la boca intentando emitir algún tipo de sonido pero sin ser capaz de hacerlo. Quinn soltó una carcajada y asintió.

—Sí, esa también fue mi cara cuando me di cuenta.

—Pero... solo nos habíamos visto una vez desde que terminamos el instituto, ¿cómo podías estar enamorada de mí?

—Fue entonces cuando lo acepté, pero era algo que sentía desde hacía tiempo. Desde la secundaria, para ser más exactos.

—¿Desde la secundaria?

¿Cómo Quinn Fabray podría estar enamorada de ella? ¿Cómo sería eso posible?

La odiaba, o al menos así se lo dejó claro en reiteradas ocasiones, le hizo la vida imposible la mitad de su estancia en el McKenly, y la segunda mitad o la había ignorado o simplemente habían llevado una relación cordial semi-amistosa.

No entendía nada, tenía que ser una de sus bromas pesadas.

—Pero... ¿entonces por qué actuabas así conmigo?

—Es como cuando a los niños les gusta su compañera de pupitre y le tiran de las coletas o le levantan la falda —rió negando con la cabeza—. Echarte granizados, insultarte e ignorarte era mi forma de tirarte de las coletas supongo. Luego, el último año, me di cuenta de que no quería seguir comportándome así contigo. No lo merecías, habías sido buena conmigo. Así que decidí acercarme un poco más a ti, y me di cuenta de que eras aún mejor de lo que yo pensaba —elevó los hombros—. Todo esto es fruto de meses de reflexión, no creas que he llegado a esta conclusión de la noche a la mañana.

Rachel sonrío, aún confusa, y ambas quedaron en silencio; pero no un silencio incómodo, tampoco un silencio pesado, fue un silencio cómplice y sincero.

Y quizás eso fue lo sorprendente, que no fue un silencio que quiso llenar con palabras sin sentido; simplemente se dejó envolver por el momento y se perdió en la inmensidad de esos ojos verdes de ensueño.

—Te reto a una carreara —le dijo, levantándose de un salto y echando a correr.

—¡Esta vez no ganarás, Quinn Fabray! —gritó saliendo tras ella.

Y así siguieron por un largo rato, corriendo por la arena de Sandy Hook y riendo como si el tiempo se hubiese congelado en esa playa.

Poco les importó lo demás, poco les importó que hubiesen estado un año sin verse, poco les importó que la mayor parte de su adolescencia hubiesen vagado entre peleas y reproches. Solo eran dos chicas a las que la vida había concedido una segunda oportunidad, solo eran dos desconocidas conocidas que querían conocerse.

Y, lo mejor de todo, tenían todo el tiempo que quisieran hasta conseguirlo.

* * *

><p>—¡No puedo creer que me tirases al agua! Mañana tendré un resfriado por tu culpa —refunfuñó, sentada en el asiento del copiloto mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla.<p>

—Yo no te tiré, tu perdiste el equilibrio —soltó una carcajada.

—¡Por qué tú me empujaste!

Quinn rió aún más fuerte, con la vista clavada en la carretera pero observándola de reojo mientras intentaba solucionar el desastre en que se había convertido su jersey azul nuevo. Lo que menos necesitaba era coger una pulmonía, no podía faltar a más clases, Cassandra July se encargaría de decirle lo irresponsable que era perder el ritmo de entrenamiento en el mundo de la danza.

—Ha sido tan divertido... —Rachel la miró fulminante— ¡Venga! No me mires así. Te lo has pasado genial, reconócelo. Estoy segura de que hacía mucho tiempo que no pasabas un lunes como éste.

—Vale, sí, lo reconozco —resopló—. Pero si me echan por no poder asistir a mis clases una semana entera fruto de una pulmonía no te lo perdonaré en la vida —la señaló con el dedo amenazante.

Pero Quinn, lejos de sentirse afligida o culpable, soltó una nueva carcajada.

—¿Tú nunca te tomas nada en serio?

—La vida es demasiado difícil por sí misma, por eso me gusta tomármela con humor. Como dijo el gran Charles Chaplin: _Light up your face with gladness hide every trace of sadness_ —comenzó a cantar—. _Although a tear maybe ever so near that's the time you must keep on trying. __Smile._

Rachel no pudo contener la risa, y negó con la cabeza dejando la toalla en el asiento de atrás.

—Ya no me cabe la menor duda, eres una chica muy extraña.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —le preguntó enarcando su ceja izquierda.

—Podría decirse que bueno. Nunca antes había conocido nadie como tú.

Quinn sonrió de nuevo, y ella se quedó observándola casi ensimismada mientras conducía tranquilamente tarareando para sí misma.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza esa confesión antes de terminar completamente empapada por culpa de su forcejeo en la orilla. Estaba enamorada de ella, y no era algo reciente, ¡estaba enamorada de ella desde hacía años!

Quinn Fabray enamorada de Rachel Berry, ¿dónde estaba el truco?

No podía creérselo, ¿cómo podría estar enamorada de ella la guapa capitana de animadoras, miembro del cuadro de honor y chica más popular del instituto? Si en aquellos días alguien se lo hubiese contado, solo hubiese pensado que estaba siendo víctima de una broma pesada.

Pero ella misma se lo había reconocido, era cierto, y Rachel no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Era un halago, por supuesto, no todos los días alguien le confesaba que estaba enamorada desde los dieciséis años, y mucho menos alguien como Quinn. Ella era hermosa, y no solo eso, también era inteligente, divertida, profunda y honesta. Su nueva versión de sí misma la mayor parte del tiempo la confundía, pero por eso mismo la tenía sumamente interesada.

Quería conocerla, quería poder profundizar, quería desgranar todos los aspectos de su personalidad y terminar ese puzzle incompleto.

Pero de ahí a tener sentimientos más profundos por ella... Eso era otra historia.

Nunca se había enamorado de una mujer, ni siquiera se lo había planteado, pero debía reconocer que sí se sentía atraída por ella. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era hermosa, era tremendamente sexy sin proponérselo, tendría que ser ciega o idiota para no sentir atracción por una mujer como Quinn Fabray.

Pero, aún así, no sabía nada de ella. Podían conocerse desde hacía años pero era prácticamente una desconocida. Sí, tal vez esta Quinn tenía rasgos de la anterior y la anterior también quizás tenía ciertos ápices de la de ahora, pero el fondo era distinto y Rachel se estaba volviendo loca.

¿Cuántas versiones podían existir de Quinn Fabray? Estaba la Quinn perra, la Quinn que la humillaba y ridiculizaba, la Quinn de pelo rosa, la Quinn reflexiva, la Quinn amable, la Quinn paracaidista, la Quinn divertida, la Quinn de sonrisa permanente... Demasiadas personas a las que hacer frente en solo tres días.

Además, le había dicho que estaba enamorada, hacía unos meses, ¿y si ya no era así? Tal vez fue solo algo platónico, un amor imposible, tal vez ahora que se habían vuelto a ver y que estaban forjando una amistad el amor simplemente había dejado paso al cariño.

Pensar en eso no le gustó, no sabía por qué pero le molestó la idea de que esos sentimientos ya no estuviesen ahí. Lo acababa de descubrir, quería al menos poder disfrutarlo un poco. Se lo merecía, al menos por todo lo pasado en el instituto y por esos tres años de mierda en Nueva York que habían sido una sucesión de fracasos.

El karma le debía una, no podía arrebatarle el ser importante para alguien.

Tenía que salir de dudas, y la mejor forma de hacerlo era simple: preguntar.

—Quinn...

—Rachel... —respondió en su mismo tono. Siempre hacía lo mismo.

—Antes, en la playa, me dijiste que lo tuyo con Cloe terminó porque... porque estabas enamorada de mí —farfulló con nerviosismo jugando con la manga de su jersey aún húmedo. Quinn asintió sin apartar la vista de la carretera —. Y yo me preguntaba si... Bueno, si aún sigues sintiendo lo mismo.

—Sin duda —respondió con simpleza.

Rachel se quedó mirándola anonadada, de nuevo a punto de vivir un posible shock anafiláctico solo por una simple pero para nada esperada declaración.

—¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? —soltó una nueva carcajada— Eres hermosa, divertida, fresca, enérgica, dulce... Por no hablar de tu voz, que simplemente es maravillosa. Eres la mujer perfecta, cualquiera que comparta más de cinco minutos contigo estaría loco si no se enamorase de ti.

Y, si no estaba lo suficiente confusa ante el "Sin duda", después de escuchar todo eso saliendo de sus labios sintió como la cabeza le daba vueltas; cientos de recuerdos vinieron a su mente, decenas de momentos compartidos donde por nada del mundo hubiese imaginado que existiese un amor oculto hacía su humilde y pequeña persona.

—Pero yo... —titubeó de nuevo— Yo soy Rachel Berry.

—Lo sé, y por eso me encantas.

Un silencio llenó el coche, y ésta vez sí un tanto incómodo. Tanta honestidad por su parte la dejaba en blanco, y eso no era tarea fácil tratándose de ella.

—No pretendo que me correspondas —apretó con fuerza el volante—. Soy consciente de que debe ser muy confuso para ti. Pero no podía ocultarte algo así, no me gusta mentir y si queremos ser amigas tengo que ser completamente sincera contigo. Bueno, espero que aún quieras que lo seamos...

—¡Claro! Quiero decir... Que el hecho de que estés enamorada de mí no supone ningún problema. Al menos no por mi parte. Es...es bueno, quiero decir que es.. es un halago —titubeó jugando con sus dedos—. Si tú estás dispuesta a seguir con nuestra amistad, y no te importa... yo estaría encantada.

—¿Segura?

—Segurísima.

—Entonces... ¿Todo bien?

—Perfectamente —sonrió con dulzura.

—Qué mierda... —exclamó de repente al escuchar un extraño sonido.

Rachel la miró confusa, y el coche de repente comenzó a dar tirones antes de pararse completamente en seco. Quinn salió corriendo para ver lo que pasaba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla.

—No tengo ni idea —gruñó antes de abrir el capó, provocando que una ola de humo saliese del motor como si se tratase de un volcán a punto de hacer erupción.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —salió fuera— ¿Por qué el coche parece una olla express?

—Debe ser el motor —respondió tosiendo por el humo que había dado de lleno en su cara—. ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vanessa me va a matar!

—No ha sido culpa tuya, seguro que lo comprende —intentó tranquilizarla, a pesar de que estaba un poco acongojada por lo impresionante del momento a lo fumata blanca del Vaticano.

—Ni siquiera lo sabe, ¡le cogí las llaves sin decírselo! —exclamó echándose las manos a la cabeza— Me matará, me cortará en trocitos y esparcirá mis restos a las palomas del Central Park —murmuró para sí misma yendo de un lado para otro.

—Y después yo soy la reina del drama...

* * *

><p>—Listo —sonrió sentándose en a su lado—. Tardarán cuarenta minutos.<p>

Quinn guardó silencio, como había estado haciendo desde que comprendieron que llamar a la grúa era la única solución. Rachel fue la que se encargó de todo, ella estaba demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos lúgubres protagonizados por Vanessa, ella misma y una sierra mecánica.

—Hey... —susurró tocándole el hombro— No te pongas así. Solo ha sido un fallo del motor, no es algo que pudieses controlar.

—Dile tú eso a Vanessa, a ver que te dice —respondió fríamente sin mirarla.

Inmediatamente fue consciente de que su tono había sonado rudo y áspero, pero la situación lo ameritaba. Vanessa la mataría, si había algo a lo que amase más que a sí misma eso era su Volkswagen escarabajo.

No habría tenido que coger el coche, además de haber contaminado el medio ambiente con el dióxido de carbono, mucho más teniendo en cuenta el humo que había salido de ese maldito motor, sería víctima de un asesinato solo por intentar impresionar a Rachel con una estúpida escapada a la playa.

Quería desaparecer, no estaba preparada para soportar sus gritos, cuando se enfadaba era como Hulk versión femenina no-verde.

Por suerte para ella, no estaba sola.

—_Smile thought your heart is aching. Smile even though it's breaking... _—sonrió— _When there are clouds in the sky you'll get by..._ ¡Vamos! Canta conmigo.

Quinn la miró enarcando una ceja ante su clara burla, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada y unirse a la canción.

—_If you smile through your pain and sorrow smile and maybe tomorrow. You'll see the sun come shining thru for you..._

Ambas se miraron en silencio varios segundos, y luego Quinn susurró un entrecortado:

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué —le sonrió Rachel poniéndose en pie para luego sacudir el polvo de su pantalón—. Y... ¿qué haremos para pasar el rato?

—Se me ocurren un par de cosas que hacer para "pasar el rato".

Rachel puso los brazos en jarras, fingiendo estar ofendida.

—Quinn Fabray, ¿estás coqueteando conmigo?

—Tal vez —se levantó poniéndose frente a ella—. ¿Te gustaría que así fuese?

—Tal vez —elevó los hombros guiñando un ojo antes de andar hacia el coche.

Quinn se quedó perpleja. No esperaba eso, creía que simplemente titubearía y agacharía la cabeza con timidez. Pero no, al parecer la Rachel Berry de veintiún años era una gran especialista en el coqueteo.

Estaba tan hermosa con el pelo aún húmedo, echado hacia un lado dejando a la vista su brillante sonrisa, y por supuesto también se percató de que los vaqueros mojados se ajustaban perfectamente a sus curvas, dejándole claro si es que no lo recordaba que siempre había sido una gran aficionada a la elíptica.

Fue entonces cuando lo supo, Rachel Berry tenía que ser suya como fuese.

¡A la mierda la amistad y las buenas intenciones! Llevaba deseándola desde los dieciséis años, eso había sido tiempo suficiente. No podía seguir añorándola de esa forma, mucho menos cuando, aún siendo consciente de sus sentimientos, le había seguido el juego descaradamente.

Decidido. No pararía hasta que se enamorase perdidamente de ella.

Y ya sabéis que Quinn Fabray siempre consigue lo que se propone. ¿Verdad?

Caminó lentamente, intentando aparentar normalidad, y se apoyó en el coche mientras Rachel bebía febrilmente agua de una botella.

—Juguemos al juego de las veinte preguntas —dijo con entusiasmo, dejando la botella en el maletero para luego cerrarlo y sentarse encima.

—Nunca he jugado, no sé como es —dio un salto para ponerse a su lado.

El aroma de Rachel llegó a ella movido por el aire, y Quinn cerró los párpados ante ese perfume tan maravillosamente delicioso. Lo recordaba a la perfección, ese olor no había cambiado con el paso del tiempo. Mezcla sutil de vainilla y canela que siempre consiguió embriagarla.

Hubiese querido guardar su aroma para poder tenerlo siempre que quisiera, por muy espeluznante que pudiese parecer, incluso lo hubiese comprado a granel por eBay de haber estado disponible.

—Es sencillo —sonrió ajena a sus pensamientos de acosadora—. Yo hago una pregunta y tú respondes, tú me haces una pregunta y yo respondo, y así hasta veinte.

—¿Y por qué veinte y no cinco?

—Yo empiezo —hizo caso omiso a su comentario—. Mmm... Color favorito.

—¿En serio, Rachel? —alzó las cejas— ¿No se te ocurre nada mejor?

—Por los colores se puede saber mucho de la personalidad de alguien.

—Lo dudo —soltó una carcajada.

—¿Quieres responder de una vez y dejar de ser una sabiondilla?

—¡Hey! No soy una sabiondilla. Solo pienso que esas cosas son tonterías. No puedes saber cómo es una persona solo por su color favorito, su horóscopo o por como hace la letra "a". Las personas son mucho más complejas que todo eso —dijo, pero al ver su ceño fruncido se apresuró a responder—.Supongo que, de tener que elegir a la fuerza un color, diría el morado.

—Oh... Interesante.

—¿Qué significa?

—Pensaba que esas cosas solo eran tonterías —la miró de reojo.

—¿Y ahora quién es la sabiondilla? —golpeó su hombro— ¡Venga! Deja de hacerte la interesante. ¿Qué significa?

—Quieres decir que eres sensible y observadora, pero al mismo tiempo también temperamental. Muy artística, disfrutas demostrando tu sofisticación a los demás —soltó una carcajada—. Estoy muy de acuerdo con esto último.

—¿Insinúas que me las doy de inteligente?

—Venga, es tu turno.

Maldita. Jamás respondía a sus preguntas, era una gran maestra de la evasión, incluso más que del coqueteo. Pero ahora era su turno, y sabía perfectamente cuál sería su pregunta, llevaba desde el día anterior dando vueltas sobre lo mismo

—¿Con cuántos chicos has estado desde que rompiste con Finn?

—Con cuatro.

—¿Y dónde los conociste?

—Solo una pregunta por turno, Quinn. Son las reglas —sonrió con picardía.

Dios... Como llegó a odiar su manía de hacerse la interesante.

—Me toca. Canción favorita.

—¿También dirás como soy según mi canción favorita?

—¿Tienes que hacer un comentario sobre todo?

—¿También va contra las reglas? —bromeó. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y giró el rostro hacia su derecha, ofendida— ¡Venga! No te enfades.

—Estás haciendo todo esto porque no quieres jugar. Pues tú ganas, no jugamos.

—¡Estaba bromeando! —sonrió.

Pero no recibió una sonrisa de vuelta, solo una mirada fulminante y un nuevo aspaviento de pelo dejándole claro que el juego había terminado.

—A veces eres tan infantil...

—¡Y tú siempre tienes que ridiculizar todo lo que digo!

—Yo no ridiculizo todo lo que dices.

Rachel se bajó del coche dando un salto y se puso frente a ella con los brazos en jarras, mirándola fulminante, como si hubiese cometido un gran pecado, como si hubiese insultado a Barbra o algo parecido.

—Sí, lo haces. Tus bromas giran siempre en torno a lo profundos que son tus pensamientos y lo aburridos y superficiales que son los míos —escupió con dureza.

—Eso no es cierto. Estás sacando las cosas de contexto.

—No, me limito a decir lo que haces. No has parado de reírte de mí desde que nos encontramos, que si no disfruto de la vida, que si soy muy dramática, que si nunca leí _Orgullo y prejuicio_ —replicó mirándola fijamente—. Pues esto es lo que hay, Quinn. Ni más ni menos. Siento no poder ser tan sabia y tan intelectual como tú.

—¿Quieres que volvamos a discutir? —se bajó también del maletero— ¿No podemos llevarnos bien?

—Pues parece que no —le respondió girando la vista de nuevo.

—Estupendo —murmuró haciendo un aspaviento para luego alejarse y volver a sentarse en una de las piedras del camino.

Y así se llevaron quince minutos. Sin hablar, sin mirarse, una en cada punta como dos niñas de tres años en el jardín de la guardería.

Esto no es un hecho aislado ni mucho menos extraño, estas peleas sin sentido por motivos sin importancia se repitieron muchas veces más durante su historia. Esa fue la primera, quizás la segunda si contamos su discusión del primer día, pero os aseguro que no sería la última.

Claro que no. Pero aún nos queda mucho que andar hasta llegar a ese punto.

En ese momento, Quinn no la entendía, parecía que todo lo que hacía o decía siempre terminaba molestándole; daba igual su esfuerzo, daba importaba que posiblemente muriese a manos de la locura de su mejor amiga solo por regalarle una escapada a la playa, siempre acababa enfadada o escuchando sus quejas.

Estaba perdiendo la paciencia, y eso que había trabajado muchísimo en la conservación de ésta en situaciones límites.

Una cosa era que estuviese enamorada y otra que fuese idiota. No le pediría perdón de nuevo, no cuando esta vez estaba completamente segura de no haber hecho nada malo. Si Rachel quería comportarse de esa forma tan ridícula allá ella, pero no tenía pensamientos de dar su brazo a torcer.

¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser tan difíciles? ¿Por qué siempre terminaban discutiendo? ¿En eso consistiría también su relación después de cuatro años? ¿En pelear y pelear?

Tal vez no estaban hechas la una para la otra, tal vez eran de esas personas que si compartían el mismo aire más de cinco minutos terminaban tirándose los trastos a la cabeza. Eran muy diferentes, prácticamente antagónicas, cualquiera hubiese sido consciente de este hecho.

Y no pudo evitar pensar que tal vez simplemente eran incompatibles, a pesar de lo mucho que la quería.

—Lo siento —le susurró Rachel sentándose a su lado. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera la había oído llegar—. No sé lo que me ha pasado. Al contrario de lo que haya podido parecer estos tres días, no suelo ser tan infantil y susceptible todo el tiempo.

—Es muy difícil que seamos amigas si todo lo que digo te lo tomas a la defensiva, Rachel —le dijo aún dolida, mirándola fijamente—. Mi intención no es que te sientas inferior, mi sentido del humor es así.

—Lo sé. Solo es complicado no pensar en ti como...

—Como la Quinn de la secundaria —interrumpió. Ella asintió—. Lo entiendo, pero yo ya no soy esa persona. Ya no hay nada de la chica popular que alardeaba de su poder por los pasillos de la escuela, tampoco queda nada de la loca psicópata que quería conseguir siempre su propósito sin importarle el coste y, por supuesto, ya no soy esa adolescente perdida que un día decidió teñirse el pelo de rosa —rió negando con la cabeza—. He cambiado. Puede que no siempre esté del todo segura de lo que hago, pero siempre trataré de tomar el mejor camino posible. Y, cuando cometa un error, lo reconoceré y te pediré perdón. Una, dos, mil veces. Pero no puedo hacerlo todo sola, necesito que rememos juntas y que tú también hagas un esfuerzo, Rach.

—Lo haré, te lo prometo —le dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que consiguió inmediatamente que todos sus pensamientos de hacia dos segundos se esfumasen por completo.

Sí, definitivamente el amor le había vuelto idiota.


	9. 22 de noviembre, 2015

**8**

_22 de noviembre, 2015_

**198 Bedford Ave. Williamsburg, New York**

—¡Mil quinientos dólares! —gritó Vanessa entrando en el apartamento como un huracán— Eso me costará tu bromita, Quinn. ¿Crees que soy millonaria? ¿Crees que soy Oprah? Tengo un contrato de mierda en una revista de mierda, ¿de dónde piensas tú que sacaré todo ese dinero?

—Yo puedo dejarte algo...—dijo Katy algo asustada por su entrada estelar.

—¡No! Tú no tienes que solucionar esto, es Quinn la culpable —la señaló con el dedo, mientras ésta seguía tumbada como si nada en el sofá—. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué mierda cogiste mi coche sin preguntarme? ¡Tú eres un peligro para la circulación! Tienes antecedentes. ¡Te comiste un camión!

—Vanessa... Ese comentario no es de buen gusto —intervino de nuevo Katy.

—¡A la mierda el buen gusto! ¡Y los modales! Llevo un mes sin coche por su culpa, he tenido que suspender mi viaje a Philadelphia por ella. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo llevaba preparándolo? ¡Tres meses! No volverás a cogerlo en tu vida. ¡Te prohíbo que te acerques a menos de quinientos metros de mi coche! —la fulminó con la mirada.

Quinn, sin embargo, seguía mirando al frente con una sonrisa en su rostro, muy posiblemente pensando en Rachel Berry, no había otra cosa capaz de provocar esa idiota mueca. Esto la enfureció aún más, si es que se podía estar más furiosa que Vanessa en ese momento, ya casi estaba tornando a verde en su modo Hulk.

—¿Te ríes? —se puso frente a ella— ¿Te parece gracioso?

—¿Qué? —preguntó saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

—¿No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho?

—Sí, sí. No te preocupes, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y el resto de lo daré en cuanto cobre el mes que viene. No hace falta que te pongas histérica —respondió con tono tranquilo, levantándose del sofá y yendo hacia su habitación.

—¿La estás viendo? —miró a Katy— ¡Le da igual! Me jode mi viaje a Philadelphia para ir a ver a los Arctic Monkeys, me destroza el motor ¡y le da igual! ¡Y encima me llama histérica!

—La verdad es que estás siendo un poco dramática —acotó ésta—. Tampoco usas mucho el coche, hacía dos semanas que lo tenías aparcado sin moverlo, y ella ya te ha dicho que lo pagará. ¿Dónde está el problema?

Intentaba ayudar, verdaderamente eso fue un intento por solucionar las cosas y apaciguar el ambiente, pero solo lo empeoró aún más. En aquel momento ni el cantante de los Arctic Monkeys dando un concierto acústico en el salón podría tranquilizarla.

Bueno, tal vez eso sí, pero no pasó.

—¿Dónde está el problema? ¿Lo dices en serio? ¡Si no lo uso es precisamente porque no quiero que pasen cosas como esta! —golpeó el suelo con el pie— Lo cuido porque lo merece. Es mi pequeño, mi bebé.

—Es un coche Vanessa, no tu hijo —respondió enarcando una ceja.

Quinn salió de la habitación, y no pudo contener la carcajada.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¡Todo esto es por tu culpa!

—Ella no tiene la culpa —dijo Katy, aún en su afán por defender lo indefendible—. Los coches se estropean, así es la vida. Lo tienes desde los dieciséis años, y ya vas a cumplir veintidós. Tal vez esto es una señal para que lo renueves.

—¡Nunca! Ese coche es como una extremidad más para mí —se señaló el pecho horrorizada por la idea—. ¿Sabes cuantas cosas he vivido en ese coche?

—¿Te refieres a cuántos tíos te has tirado en su asiento trasero?

Quinn soltó una sonora carcajada y se puso el abrigo colgado en el perchero.

—Touché.

Vanessa la miró fulminante, esa actitud descarada no era lo que esperaba. Al menos merecía una disculpa, que ya tuvo cuando llegó con la grúa y su pequeño con el corazón, o el motor, destrozado, pero quería otra más.

¿Nadie la entendía? ¿Nadie comprendía que ese coche no era un coche cualquiera sino su fiel compañero de aventuras? ¿Con qué tipo de gente vivía? ¿No tenían alma?

Al parecer no, porque Quinn, lejos de ponerse de rodillas rogando su perdón, estaba cogiendo su bicicleta dispuesta a salir impune de su ataque, sin ni siquiera sentirse ofendida por todos esos gritos que casi le habían dejado sin voz.

Era un monstruo, la Hannibal Lecter de los coches.

Al otro lado del río, concretamente en Chelsea, Rachel Berry miraba a su mejor amigo como si se tratase precisamente de un caníbal desalmado sin corazón.

—No puedo creer que me dejes sola...

—Rachel, me voy a vivir con Blaine a veinte minutos de aquí, a cuatro paradas de metro —respondió, guardando su biografía de Patti Lupone en la última de las cajas—. No me retiro a Australia para ser criador de canguros.

—¿Y? —alzó las cejas jugando con un peluche en sus manos perteneciente a la caja de "No llevar"— ¿Qué será de mí? Estaré sola, desamparada. Nadie cantará conmigo por las mañanas, nadie me hará sopa caliente cuando esté enferma, nadie me consolará al llegar a casa cuando Cassandra July me diga uno de sus maliciosos comentarios.

—Ahora tienes a Quinn.

—Ella tiene su apartamento —arrugó la frente.

—¿En serio? Pasa tanto tiempo aquí que lo había olvidado —comentó con una sonrisa burlona, revisando uno por uno los libros de su última caja.

—No pienso buscar otro compañero —obvió el comentario de su amigo—. Me niego a que alguien que no conozco pueda husmear en el cajón de mis braguitas.

—¿Y quién te dice que yo no lo he hecho? —Rachel alzó la vista mirándolo horrorizada y él soltó una carcajada— ¡Es broma! Será bueno para ti aprender a volar sola, tienes veintiún años. Ya va siendo hora, ¿no?

Sí, quizás ya iba siendo hora, pero ella no quería crecer.

Quizás era influencia de su obsesión con Peter Pan desde que era una niña, o quizás simplemente era más inmadura de lo que pensaba. Pero no quería crecer, no quería pensar en que la vida daba esos giros tan inesperados donde su mejor amigo había pasado de leer Vogue a escondidas de su padre cuando tenía catorce años para ahora estar a punto de irse a vivir con su novio.

No, no quería pensar en eso. Era demasiada información.

Su vida iba hacia adelante, a cien kilómetros por hora, sin embargo ella tenía la sensación de haberse quedado estancada en los diecisiete, despidiendo a todos sus compañeros en una estación de tren.

Quizás porque aquel fue el momento donde se sintió Rachel Berry por última vez. Allí, en Lima, siendo un pez grande en una pecera pequeña. En Nueva York solo era otra soñadora más, una de tantas.

—Aún no entiendo por qué Blaine no se muda con nosotros...

Kurt dejó la caja al lado de la puerta y fue lentamente hacia ella, alzando su barbilla para buscar su mirada.

—A duras penas cabemos los dos en esta caja de zapatos —rió entre dientes—. Además, queremos vivir juntos, él y yo, saber como es la convivencia. Llevamos saliendo por años, sin contar ese periodo de standby el cual no quiero recordar —negó con la cabeza dramáticamente—. Es un paso importante, y estoy muy nervioso. No sé cómo saldrá, quizás somos de esas parejas que no saben convivir, quizás terminamos tirándonos los discos de Judy Garland a la cabeza —se apartó y puso las manos en su cintura—. Dios... ¿Y si nos estamos precipitando? Todo ha sido muy rápido, ¡a penas hace unos meses que volvimos!

—Hey... Ven aquí —tomó su brazo estrechándolo en un abrazo tranquilizador.

Porque no quería que se marchase, pero ante todo deseaba la felicidad de su mejor amigo, y si para ello debía soportar la soledad de su apartamento y el eco de sus pensamientos taladrándole la cabeza constantemente, lo haría.

Era una buena amiga, se enorgullecía de esa cualidad, no iba a consentir que eso también desapareciera en Nueva York. Como su fuerza para mantener la cabeza alta ante las adversidades, como su confianza en sí misma, como su tesón para no flaquear nunca. Esa ciudad le había dado mucho, pero también le había arrebatado demasiado. Y de ninguna manera dejaría que le quitase su personalidad altruista.

—Lo siento. Soy una egoísta horrible—susurró en su oído antes de apartarse y sonreír—. Estás dando uno de los pasos más importantes de tu vida y yo aquí estoy, reprochándote que no vayas a estar en casa para escuchar mis lloriqueos —negó con la cabeza, tomando su rostro entre sus manos—. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Rachel tomó sus manos y vagó por su rostro, ahora asustado y lleno de temores propios de todo lo nuevo que estaba por venir.

Porque sí, lo nuevo siempre asusta, lo nuevo aterra, lo nuevo nos hacer querer salir corriendo para no enfrentarnos a los hechos. Ella lo sabía, aún no entendía muy bien el motivo pero lo comprendía perfectamente.

—Jamás he conocido a otra pareja que se ame tanto como vosotros —le sonrió llena de emoción—. Os miro y veo a dos hombres que han crecido juntos, que han tenido sus más y sus menos, pero que aún así siguen tan enamorados como el primer día. Y, lo reconozco, no puedo evitar teneros envidia. Porque yo no tengo eso con nadie, y a estas alturas dudo que algún día llegue a tenerlo —elevó los hombros resignada—. Lo que tú tienes con Blaine no lo puede estropear la convivencia, y debes cuidarlo, porque es algo que no llama a tu puerta sin más. Es especial. ¿Entiendes?

Kurt la miró con los ojos empapados en posibles lágrimas inminentes, pero el sonido de dos toques en la puerta los hizo salir de su momento emotivo del día.

Tenían muchos, eran dos nenas lloricas.

—¿Interrumpo?

—¡Hola, Quinn! —exclamó Rachel lazándose en un fuerte abrazo.

Ésta sonrió ampliamente, dejando su bicicleta apoyada en la pared y se soltó de ella observando algo confusa a Kurt, que intentaba sin mucho éxito limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta roja de terciopelo. Tendría que llevarla a la tintorería, consecuencia de tener una amiga demasiado dramática.

—Blaine me ha dicho que te des prisa. Tiene el coche aparcado en triple fila, ya sabes como está el tráfico a esta hora.

—De acuerdo —asintió cogiendo su última caja—. Llegó el momento.

—Avísame cuando llegues —le dijo Rachel acercándose de nuevo hasta él y dándole otro abrazo, esta vez con caja de quince kilos de por medio—. O mejor no me avises, estrena ese sofá de diseño que comprasteis la semana pasada.

Kurt soltó una carcajada e inspiró profundamente, dándole un último vistazo al que había sido su hogar durante tres intensos años. Alzó la barbilla y pasó por la puerta que ahora Quinn sostenía con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hasta luego, Quinn. Cuida de ella.

—Tranquilo, Rachel está en buenas manos —dio un toque en su hombro recibiendo un asentimiento de aprobación.

Porque quizás no estaba muy convencido de esa nueva amistad de Rachel con Quinn Fabray, y también era un tanto confuso que ahora vistiese como Janis Joplin, pero confiaba en ella, podía comprobar en sus ojos que sería capaz de cuidarla como merecía en su ausencia.

Rachel lo vio marcharse, regalándole una sonrisa cálida antes de cerrar la puerta.

Recordó el día en que entraron por primera vez en ese mismo apartamento, el entusiasmo por haber encontrado por fin algo mejor que una buhardilla llena de humedades en las paredes idénticas al presidente Lincoln. Ese apartamento se convirtió en su cuartel general, fue el lugar donde compartieron cientos de charlas, carcajadas en sus habituales sesiones de Twister y cenas sentados en el suelo de madera que para ellos se convirtió en una especie de tradición.

Podía no ser un loft frente al Central Park, y debía reconocer que las vistas solo hacia un oscuro callejón lleno de gatos dejaba mucho que desear, pero había sido el lugar en el que compartió por primera vez piso con su mejor amigo, y esas cuatro paredes estaban llenas de recuerdos que no olvidaría jamás.

Ahora esos tiempos ya no volverían; él había madurado, se iba a vivir con su novio, dejándola sola con su triste y monótona vida.

Era horrible, la madurez era una completa _mierda_.

—¿Rach? ¿Estás llorando?

¿Estaba haciéndolo? Por la humedad que notó al acariciar instintivamente su mejilla sí, estaba llorando. Pero no quería reconocerlo, mucho menos a Quinn.

—Claro que no —musitó secando las lágrimas rápidamente con la manga de su jersey—. Es este maldito apartamento, siempre hay mucho polvo.

Quinn la miró alzando las cejas con una media sonrisa y estiró sus brazos.

—Ven aquí...

Hizo lo dicho, necesitaba algo de consuelo en brazos ajenos. Ya no tenía los abrazos de Kurt, al menos que cogiese el metro para ir a su casa e interrumpir el estreno de aquel sofá de diseño a mitad de precio. Ahora todo sería diferente, y ella por mucho que se quejase de la monotonía odiaba lo "diferente".

Era una fiel amante de la seguridad de lo cotidiano. Siempre lo sería.

—Lo voy a echar tanto de menos... —sollozó en el pecho de Quinn, que ahora la arropaba con sus largos y suaves brazos, rodeándola con delicadeza.

Era reconfortante, relajante, era definitivamente diferente a los abrazos de Kurt, y este "diferente" sí le gustaba.

Quizás había diferentes tipos de diferentes, quién sabía.

—Lo sé, pero solo está a seis manzanas de aquí.

—Pero ya no será lo mismo... —se apartó de ella absorbiendo sus lágrimas— Ahora tendrá su vida, si desde que volvió con Blaine las cosas habían cambiado ahora lo harán mucho más. Me siento tan perdida, me siento tan... vacía.

—¿Por su marcha?

—Por todo —suspiró con pesadez—. Veo como mis amigos hacen su vida, como tienen trabajo, una relación estable, viven juntos. ¿Y yo qué? Sigo sola, Cassandra July sigue haciéndome la vida imposible y, lo peor de todo, sigo sin recibir ni una maldita llamada de ninguna audición —mordió su labio inferior intentando controlar un nuevo y bochornoso llanto—. Se suponía que a la cuarenta y cinco sería la vencida, ¿no?

—Bueno, no todo está perdido —tomó su manos mirándola fijamente, como siempre hacía cuando quería hacerle llegar sus ideas—. Solo ha pasado un mes.

—Tiempo suficiente para que me hubiese llamado de estar interesado —negó con la cabeza—. Seguro que habrán escogido a esa rubia alta de piernas de alambre que entró antes que yo.

Como odiaba a las rubias altas con piernas de alambre, como odiaba no ser una rubia alta con piernas de alambre. Seguramente las cosas hubiesen sido mucho más fáciles, posiblemente en ese momento ya estaría estrenando su segunda obra o, quién sabe, rodando una película junto a Ryan Gosling.

—¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero hacer más audiciones? Al final termino decepcionada, triste y con menos ánimo que antes de hacerla.

—¿Sabes lo que haremos? —le preguntó acariciando su mejilla con su dedo pulgar, para borrar el resto de sus lágrimas. Rachel negó con la cabeza— Cogeré ese enorme cubo de helado vegano de chocolate que seguramente tengas guardado en tu nevera, nos acurrucaremos en el sofá con esa manta que tanto te gusta y nos lo zamparemos entero mientras vemos _Cantando bajo la lluvia_. ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gusta el plan?

Ella sonrió, ¿como no hacerlo cuando Quinn era tan amable y se preocupaba tanto por su bienestar?

Sí, la trataba como una niña pequeña, pero ya os lo he dicho, Rachel Berry no quería crecer. Si Quinn Fabray era su campanilla capaz de darle ese polvo de hadas con el que volar hacia el país de Nunca jamás, sus mimos eran bienvenidos.

—Suena maravilloso...

—Perfecto —caminó hacia la cocina, con esa forma de andar despreocupada y sin prisa, como si acariciase el suelo con las plantas de sus pies— .Voy a por nuestra ración de sobredosis de azúcar, tú mientras ve poniendo la película.

—Quinn...

—¿Si? —giró sobre sí misma.

—Gracias.

—Para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

Cierto, Quinn Fabray ahora era su amiga, habían trabajado durante todo un mes para conseguirlo y debía reconocer que todo había resultado ser mucho más fácil de lo que pensó en un principio.

Aún le resultaba extraño pensar en ello, diferente, y sí, otro tipo de diferente.

* * *

><p>Todos los momentos que nos llevaron hasta este momento tienen un significado, un valor que nosotros desconocemos hasta que este momento ya ha pasado.<p>

No somos conscientes de la importancia de todo cuanto hacemos; caminamos y seguimos caminando sin paramos a pensar fríamente en lo que hemos conseguido. Pero cada día es una nueva puerta que se abre, otra etapa más de esa carrera de fondo que es la vida en sí. Corremos hacia delante, porque en realidad es lo único que sabemos hacer, sin disfrutar de nuestros logros a pesar de lo mucho que nos costó superar la anterior prueba.

¿Cuántos años había deseado febrilmente Rachel Berry ser amiga de Quinn Fabray? Muchos, quizás demasiados.

Y, ahora que finalmente lo era, de verdad, no solo a ratitos o breves instantes en los que se mostraba amable con ella, sino _todo el tiempo_, ni siquiera lo estaba disfrutando.

Sí, se divertía con ella, paseaban por el centro de Manhattan, algún día que otro iban a pubs mugrientos de Brooklyn, aunque no probase el tequila, pasaban animados sábados de compras en Chelsea Market, cenaban en algún restaurante vegano cercano a Rockefeller Center, se perdían incontables veces por las tiendas de libros de segunda mano de Hell's Kitchen. En solo un mes, Rachel había recorrido más lugares que en tres años viviendo en Nueva York; pero de todas formas, aún no era muy consciente de que todo eso lo había hecho con _su _amiga.

Con la misma que ahora estaba riendo a carcajadas en el sofá de su apartamento después de una maravillosa sesión de cine.

—Fue tan surrealista... —negó con la cabeza— Tendrías que haber visto tu cara después. Estabas pálida, del color de la pared, y bueno, no es que tú destaques por tu moreno a lo Beyoncé precisamente...

—¡Hey! —golpeó su brazo— Eso ha sido un golpe bajo.

—Sí, tu cachetada también lo fue —rió sosteniéndose la barriga por el esfuerzo.

—No es divertido —frunció el ceño—. No sé cómo no me respondiste a la bofetada. Realmente lo merecía.

—Sabes que no estoy a favor de la violencia. Además, ya te lo dije, me gustó lo dramático de la escena. Fue todo muy _Melrose Place_.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, y ella le acompañó satisfecha por haber conseguido su objetivo.

Era extraño hablar de los viejos tiempos de esa forma, riendo de momentos que el pasado le habían causado dolor e incluso rabia pero que ahora parecían pertenecer a un mundo alternativo muy lejano de la realidad. Nada tenían que ver con las personas que eran entonces, sobre todo Quinn que no podía ser más diferente de la loca obsesionada por una ridícula corona de plástico que había sido el tercer año.

A veces se preguntaba cómo habrían sido sus cuatro años en el instituto de haber sido amigas, si esa complicidad que habían tenido en ese último mes también se hubiese dado en la secundaria.

¿Las cosas habrían sido más sencillas? ¿Quinn la habría defendido de cualquiera que osase echarle un granizado? ¿Habrían pasado las tardes ensayando sus solos en el auditorio sin terminar echándose cosas en cara y sin dramáticas lágrimas de por medio?

Eso ya jamás lo sabría, pero en ese instante poco le importaba.

Estaba demasiado centrada en lo maravilloso de su risa y en el brillo magnifico de sus hermosos e incomparables ojos verdes. En esa pose de chica bohemia con pelos alborotados y ropa de segunda mano encontrada en cualquier mercadillo de Fort Greene. En esos aspavientos suaves y nada exagerados y en la forma en que a veces se le escapaba un quejido parecido al "oing" de un cerdo cuando soltaba una carcajada. Su belleza a veces la hipnotizaba, no entendía el motivo pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

Pura admiración, por supuesto. Nada lascivo, o eso se repetía siempre que se encontraba a sí misma mirándola mientras mordía su labio inferior.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —le dijo, casi en un susurro. Rachel asintió rápidamente, ¿cómo no iba a querer saber un secreto de Quinn Fabray?— En su día dije que sería algo que me llevaría a la tumba, y amenacé a Santana con matarla si lo contaba pero... Yo fui la culpable de que fueses reina del baile en el último año.

—¿Co-cómo?

—San y yo éramos las encargadas de contar las votaciones, no sé si lo recuerdas —comenzó a explicarle, con la cabeza apoyada en el sofá mientras miraba al techo—. Y tú antes me habías dado ese discurso, sobre cómo para ti ser mi amiga había sido una de las mejores cosas del instituto y que te había inspirado. Cuando entramos en la clase, y vi que mi nombre salió como ganador yo...

—Espera, espera —la interrumpió, intentando entender—. ¿Tú saliste elegida reina del baile del último año?

—Sí.

—¿Y cambiaste tu nombre por el mío?

—Así es —asintió.

—¿A pesar de que ser reina del baile de promoción había sido tu sueño desde que eras una cría?

—Las cosas habían cambiado.

—¿Qué había cambiado?

—Tú me habías cambiado —reconoció bajando la vista hasta encontrarse con sus curiosas pupilas—. Sé que quizás no te lo demostré entonces, sé que quizás mi amistad no fue algo solido o tangible. Pero nunca he sido buena mostrando mis sentimientos, para mí esos consejos sobre cómo seguir con Finn era un error o no estar de acuerdo con tu boda era una forma de demostrarte que me importabas. Al igual que ese billete a Yale que menos mal que no usaste —soltó una carcajada.

—Lo sé... O al menos he empezado a entenderlo ahora. Sé que a tú manera me hacías ver que te importaba.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto que hiciera algo así? —rió entre dientes— ¿No te extrañó salir reina del baile cuando ni siquiera eras candidata?

—Sí... Bueno... Kurt lo había sido el año anterior, pensé que había sido otra broma. Jamás hubiese pensado que Quinn Fabray y Santana López estuviesen detrás de eso —frunció el ceño—. Tiene su lógica, ahora que lo pienso, nadie hubiese votado por mí teniéndote a ti como candidata.

—Hey, hey —se movió en su lugar en el sillón y tomó su rostro—. No saliste elegida porque ni siquiera te presentaste candidata. Y no te cuento esto para que te sientas peor, te lo cuento porque quiero que entiendas algo.

—¿El qué?

—Tú me hiciste ser mejor persona. Tú fuiste la única que creyó en mí cuando todos pensaban que hacía las cosas por pura maldad —sonrió con dulzura—. Tú me paraste los pies y evitaste que cometiese un error con Shelby. Tú hiciste que prefiriese irme con la cabeza alta, sabiendo que había hecho feliz a otra persona, antes que quedarme con una corona de plástico que todas las mujeres en mi familia habían ganado desde hacía años —inspiró profundamente, sin apartar sus ojos verdes fijos de ella—. Tú, Rachel Berry, eres especial; mucho más especial que cualquier rubia alta con piernas de alambre. Y algún día un director lo verá, y te dará la oportunidad que mereces. ¿De acuerdo?

No sabía que decir, se había quedado completamente muda. Aún tampoco se había acostumbrado a eso, a que la mismísima Quinn Fabray le dijese todas esas palabras y halagos solo porque sí. De hecho, no estaba acostumbrada a que _nadie_ lo hiciese.

Y ahora ahí estaban, mirándose en silencio, Quinn con su imborrable sonrisa y ella sin saber exactamente qué cara tenía, pero sospechando que dejaba mucho que desear.

Estaba en blanco, en shock, y por lo tanto se puso en pie y simplemente dijo:

—¿Quieres ensalada?

Quizás no fue lo mejor después de tal declaración, pero fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. Y una vez dicho, no podía echarse atrás.

—O quizás podemos llamar a un italiano, o a un tailandés. Tenemos prácticamente los números de todos los restaurantes de Nueva York —añadió un tanto nerviosa, rebuscando en los cajones de una de las mesas del salón—. Kurt y yo no somos muy dados a caminar cuando se trata de buscar comida, él siempre dice que a la hora de comer las colas y esperas deberían estar prohibidas.

—Me encantaría pero... —se levantó del sofá, apoyando las manos en sus piernas— Tengo que irme.

—¿A dónde?

—He quedado.

—¿Con Vanessa y Katy? ¿Cuándo las conoceré?

—Que no las conozcas es por tu bien, créeme —respondió mientras se ponía su abrigo—. No creo que pudieses soportar más de cinco minutos ante su interrogatorio, a veces creo que están entrenadas por la CIA o algo así —puso su larga bufanda roja alrededor del cuello—. Pero no he quedado con ellas, después de la bronca de Vanessa por su coche me mantendré alejada de ella por un tiempo. Voy a cenar con una compañera del club de lectura.

Rachel abrió los ojos ampliamente, y alzó las cejas perpleja.

—¿Tienes... tienes una cita?

—¡No es una cita! —rió— Solo vamos a cenar y tomarnos algo después.

—¡Eso es una cita en toda regla!

—Nosotras cenamos, también nos tomamos algo después y no es una cita —se colgó su mochila de cuero marrón a la espalda.

—Porque nosotras somos amigas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que ella no?

—¿Es tu amiga?

—En realidad no, pero...

—¡Entonces es una cita!

—Bah... Llámalo como quieras —dio la lucha por perdida abriendo la puerta y sacando su bicicleta amarilla fuera—. ¿Quedamos mañana? ¿Quieres que pasemos el día en el Central Park? Dicen que hará un día estupendo para ser otoño...

—No sé... Debería ensayar mi solo del lunes...

Disfrutar al máximo de la vida neoyorkina tenía sus consecuencias, apenas estaba dedicándole tiempo a sus estudios, y lo que menos podía permitirse era flaquear en la escuela. No estaba en condiciones de tal acto descabellado.

—¡Vamos, Rach! No dejaré que pases tu domingo encerrada haciendo gorjeos una y otra vez hasta que te sangren las cuerdas vocales —negó con la cabeza antes de salir del apartamento—. Te recojo a las once. No es negociable.

Tras esto, le guiñó el ojo y se fue.

Sin más, sin importarle lo que ella opinase, sin dejarla si quiera decir "Lo pensaré" aunque luego terminase aceptando como siempre, dejándola sola por primera vez en su apartamento quizás no inmenso pero sí enorme sin la presencia de nadie a su alrededor.

Una sensación extraña golpeó su pecho, algo que la hizo apretar la mandíbula en otro duro intento por contener las lágrimas. No sabía qué demonios le estaba pasando, pero de repente todo de nuevo era gris, y vacío.

Fue instantáneo, en un momento no estaba y al siguiente sí. La vio marcharse y sintió como algo se clavaba con fuerza en su interior, una mezcla entre desazón y desanimo. Se había acostumbrado a su atención, a su presencia, a sus constantes intentos por complacerla, a ella en definitiva. Pero ahora tenía una cita, aunque no quisiera llamarla de tal forma, y Rachel no quería compartirla con nadie, no deseaba que le regalase su tiempo a nadie más que no fuese ella.

Quizás estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería que Quinn pasase la noche con una mujerzuela manteniendo serias discusiones sobre obras de Charles Dickens de las que ella no tenía la menor idea. Deseaba tenerla a su lado, ver la televisión en el sofá mientras de vez en cuando la miraba de reojo, que se quedase a dormir y riesen toda la noche mientras se atiborraban de helado de chocolate. ¿Por qué había tenido que marcharse? ¿Acaso una intelectual de Williamsburg era mejor compañía?

Además, se suponía que seguía enamorada de ella, ¿cómo podía tener una cita si aún sentía algo? No le había dicho lo contario, en ningún momento le había comunicado que los sentimientos antes firmes ahora hubiesen desaparecido de repente. No tenía derecho a tener una cita, no al menos sin su consentimiento.

Bueno, tal vez sí que tenía derecho, pero ella no estaba en absoluto de acuerdo.

Se sentó lentamente en el sofá y miró a un punto fijo del suelo, metiendo una enorme cucharada de helado en su boca y degustándolo como si su dulce sabor fuese capaz de endulzar su triste vida.

Y entonces una pregunta llegó por arte de magia.

¿Y si no estaba disfrutando de su nueva amistad con Quinn Fabray porque para ella, realmente, no era _solo_ una amiga?


	10. 23 de noviembre, 2015

**9**

_23 de noviembre, 2015_

**Central Park, Nueva York.**

Caminar y caminar sin mirar atrás no siempre tiene por qué ser malo, a veces viene acompañado de la sorpresa, y éstas en ocasiones son gratas y apreciadas. Si supiésemos lo que está por pasar en cada momento, ¿dónde quedaría la aventura? Nos movemos por motivaciones, por acontecimientos desconocidos que queremos descubrir si llegarán a suceder o no.

Para Quinn, ser amiga de Rachel fue algo inesperado, quizás incluso impensable hacía un mes, pero ahora era un hecho. Y eso la hacía feliz, mucho más de lo que hubiese pensado en un principio.

Sí, era difícil contener las ganas de besarle en todos esos momentos que compartían juntas en el interior de su apartamento, mucho más si le pedía que se quedase a dormir y tenía que compartir cama con la mujer de la que estaba perdidamente enamorada y a la que deseaba más incluso que una charla distendida con Quentin Tarantino sobre cine.

Pero aún así la tenía, quizás no de la forma que ella quería pero la tenía.

En esos días junto a Rachel aprendió mucho que no sabía sobre ella.

Descubrió que adoraba sobre todas las cosas un buen helado viendo un musical en el sofá de su casa, que era una completa adicta a las series, daba igual si era una médica o un dramón de época. Descubrió que era incansable, incapaz de estarse quieta por más de cinco minutos si no era frente al televisor, e incluso entonces a veces seguía haciendo cosas, algunas tan extrañas como tejer una bufanda de lana por el simple hecho de estar, según ella, aprovechando el tiempo.

_"El tiempo es un bien limitado, Quinn"_, le decía. _"Puedes pensar que vivirás para siempre, pero algún día tendrás ochenta años, ¿y qué? No puedes desperdiciarlo. Nada es para siempre, ni siquiera la vida."_

Muy profundo, muy de película, una verdad inamovible para ella.

También aprendió que era alguien amable, de esas personas que le dejaban los asientos libres a los ancianos en el metro o los ayudaba a cruzar la acera de ser necesario; aprendió que siempre, muy a su pesar, debía tener la última palabra y que pocas veces estaba satisfecha con sus actuaciones para su profesora de canto.

Muchas fueron las nuevas cosas que conoció de Rachel Berry en ese último mes, algunas tan dolorosas como que era alguien cariñoso, necesitado de contacto, ya fuese solo agarrarse de su brazo cuando paseaban por las calles de Manhattan o tener la cabeza apoyada en su hombro cuando veían una de esas comedias románticas que en realidad detestaba.

Y eso fue lo más difícil, sentir su calor, tener su presencia, sentir sus dedos acariciando distraídamente su mano cuando estaban en silencio, pero saber que en realidad jamás tendría mucho más que eso.

Dolía, era casi una tortura, pero igualmente al día siguiente volvía a llamarla para una nueva salida de "buenas amigas".

Su plan infalible para conquistarla no estaba dando resultados, sus coqueteos e insinuaciones descaradas no eran tomadas como algo más que simples bromas fruto de la confianza, sus intentos por hacerle entender que quizás no había encontrado el amor porque no estaba buscando en el lugar adecuado tampoco había servido de mucho. Y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, la esperanza de ser algo más que una amiga se tornó casi a imposible. Llevándola a tener citas con una chica que, por muy guapa e inteligente que fuese, ni siquiera le interesaba.

Aún así, estar sentada junto ella en uno de los bancos del Central Park mientras degustaban una rica rosquilla glaseada, con los rayos del sol chocando contra sus rostros, no lo hubiese cambiado por nada.

—Dime que esto no es mucho mejor que tu maravilloso domingo de ensayos —murmuró cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aún más del calor contra sus mejillas.

Rachel asintió dándole un pequeño bocado a su rosquilla, y miró hacia el frente con una enorme sonrisa.

—Es increíble el día que hace... Parece primavera.

—Supongo que serán los últimos rayos de sol de los que disfrutemos antes de la llegada del invierno —elevó los hombros—. ¿Te gusta el invierno?

—No mucho, odio el frío con todas mis fuerzas. Pero sí me gusta mucho la nieve, y también la navidad.

—La navidad es puro consumismo —arrugó el gesto.

—Depende de como lo mires —giró la vista para observarla—. Yo lo veo como una excusa perfecta para todos los que no son capaces de ser felices. Es navidad y ya sienten que deben estar alegres, al menos por unos días sonríen y comparten, mucho más de lo que harían de no ser así.

Quinn abrió los ojos y movió lentamente el rostro para clavar su mirada en ella.

—¿Eso lo dices por los demás o por ti?

—Mmm... Supongo que por ambos —miró de nuevo hacia el frente.

—Te preocupas demasiado, Rach —se estiró en el banco alzando los brazos—. Cuando seas mayor serás una pasa arrugada.

—¡Hey! —golpeó su hombro intentando contener la risa— No me preocupo demasiado, _tú_ no te preocupas por _nada_.

—¿Por qué debería hacerlo? —cambió su postura para ponerse frente a ella con las piernas cruzadas— Tengo un trabajo con el que pago mis facturas, vivo en una ciudad maravillosa con cientos de cosas por descubrir cada día, tengo buenos amigos, un techo donde dormir... ¿Qué me llevaría a no estar satisfecha con mi vida?

—No sé... No estar cumpliendo tus sueños, ¿quizás? —respondió mordiendo su labio inferior en el pensamiento— No quiero decir que estés viviendo una vida insulsa, pero si tienes sueños por los que no luchas... ¿cuál es el sentido de todo?

—El sentido de mi vida es vivir.

—Sin metas.

—No, con metas pero sin arruinar el camino hasta alcanzarlas.

Un silencio solo tapado por el ajetreo de un domingo en el Central Park las rodeó, ese silencio que siempre llegaba cuando Quinn decía algo capaz de dejar a la mismísima Rachel Berry sin palabras.

Eso no era algo usual, quizás solo lo había conseguido dos o tres veces, pero siempre que ese momento milagroso llegaba se sentía en la cima del mundo.

Amaba tener la razón, pero amaba mucho más ser capaz de decir algo ante lo que Rachel no tuviese nada que objetar.

Sorprendentemente no habían vuelto a pelear desde el día de la playa, no por ello todo fue fácil y sencillo en su camino para encontrar el equilibrio en esa extraña nueva amistad. Eran demasiado opuestas y podían comprobarlo cada dos segundos, aún así poco a poco estaban consiguiendo una relación sin disputas sin sentido.

Temió por un momento en que aquello fuese la antesala a una de esas peleas, sin embargo, finalmente Rachel había dejado de sentirse atacada por ella. Tampoco esto había sido sencillo, pero el esfuerzo merecía la pena.

—¿Cómo fue tu cita? —le preguntó en un descarado intento de desviar el tema.

—Normal —volvió a recostarse en el banco—. Y no era una cita, solo era una simple cena entre compañeras.

—¿Qué hicisteis?

—Cenamos en un hindú, bastante rico aunque no muy higiénico. Después fuimos a tomarnos algo al bar donde te llevé la otra vez, y por cierto tu amigo Tony me preguntó por ti —rió—. Estuvimos un rato, pero había mucha gente así que la acompañé a casa.

—¿Y... la besaste? —le preguntó con cierta timidez.

Quinn la miró de reojo y soltó una sonora carcajada.

—¿Qué tipo de pregunta es esa? ¿Tienes catorce años?

—Si tuviese catorce años no estaría hablando contigo en un banco del Central Park, sino limpiando en el baño los restos del granizado que me habías tirado —le espetó con sorna.

—Touché.

—¡Respóndeme! —golpeó de nuevo su hombro— ¿La besaste o no?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Y yo qué sé? No surgió, supongo —elevó los hombros despreocupada.

Pero al parecer esa respuesta no fue suficiente; nunca lo era, siempre parecía un cuestionario con patas. Hermosa y encantadora sí, pero demasiado preguntona la mayoría de las veces.

—¿No te gustaba? —dio el último bocado a su rosquilla.

—Sí... Era simpática, divertida, le gustaba el cine, muy guapa...

—Pero...

_"Pero no eras tú"_, pensó. Aunque eso no fue lo que dijo, obviamente.

—Pero no congeniamos —respondió volviendo a mirar al cielo, lleno de nubes dispuestas a ser interpretadas por los ojos de quien las observase.

Siempre había amado dar forma a las nubes, poder inventar historias sobre ellas, crear viñetas de momentos conformados solo por esas lejanas aglomeraciones de gotas de agua microscópicas suspendidas en la atmósfera.

Desde pequeña se había pasado horas y horas mirándolas en el jardín trasero de su casa, mientras su abuelo leía cualquier libro en el pequeño banco de madera y su abuela le hacía uno de esos vestidos hermosos que estrenaría cualquier domingo para ir a la iglesia.

Era reconfortante, era placentero, le hacía olvidar que ahí abajo, en la tierra, no todo era tan blanco como las nubes.

—¿Quinn?

—Mmhm... —murmuró mirándola distraída.

—¿Sigues aquí o estás de nuevo tirándote en paracaídas? —preguntó soltando una carcajada— ¿En qué piensas cuando te quedas callada tanto tiempo?

_"En ti"_, dijo para sí misma. Pero no, tampoco fue eso lo que respondió.

—¿Te apetece dar una vuelta?

Sheep Meadow para su sorpresa estaba casi colapsado, o quizás no era tan extraño teniendo en cuenta que pocos domingos como ese podrían verse en la gran ciudad llegado el frío y congelado invierno.

El panorama, como bien había dicho Rachel, era primaveral; familias haciendo picnic en el césped, chicos jugando al beisbol, parejas de enamorados retozando en el verde prado, y ellas paseando tranquilamente por la ladera hablando y hablando sin parar.

O, más bien, Quinn escuchaba mientras que Rachel hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasasen juntas, daba igual si a penas se habían separado en aquel último mes, jamás se cansaba de escucharla, nunca se aburría de contemplar sus exagerados gestos ni de oír su estruendosa risa por cualquier recuerdo de sus años de instituto.

Pero eso fue un dato que no pasó inadvertido, solo reía cuando recordaba su adolescencia. Si hablaba de NYADA, o de Nueva York, o de sus relaciones pasadas con chicos que no supieron valorar lo suficiente cuán afortunados eran, su rostro ensombrecía y sus ojos no sonreían.

Porque su abuelo siempre se lo había dicho, había miradas capaces de reír a carcajadas, sin embargo los de Rachel solo mostraban desesperanza.

Al parecer el peso de los sueños no cumplidos era una carga demasiado grande para alguien que se había alimentado de ellos durante toda su vida, la dureza de esos múltiples "Ya te llamaremos" que nunca llegaban la estaban convirtiendo poco a poco prácticamente en un fantasma.

Y Quinn lo único que deseaba era poder tomar toda esa tristeza y mandarla bien lejos, como cualquiera de esas pelotas de los chicos que jugaban al beisbol sin percatarse de que una pequeña estrella de Lima estaba perdiendo su brillo por momentos. No importaba lo que dijese o hiciese para animarla, Rachel Berry no volvería a ser Rachel Berry hasta que no estuviese de nuevo sobre un escenario.

Es lo que sucede cuando estás destinado a algo, si no lo alcanzas lo que te rodea carece de completo sentido.

—¿Volverás a quedar con ella? —le preguntó de la nada.

—¿Con quién?

—Con tu compañera la lectora...

—No lo sé —frunció los labios.

—¿No lo sabes o no quieres compartir esa información conmigo?

—No lo sé. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—Me intereso por tu vida amorosa, ¿es malo?

—No, pero no entiendo porqué_ tanto_ interés en esa chica.

—¿Ahora no puedo preocuparme por las chicas con las que queda _mi _amiga? —abrió la boca ofendida parando en seco— Es lógico que lo haga, no la conozco, no sé nada de ella, no sé lo que puede pretender o si es una secuestradora o tiene algún tipo de problema afectivo y/o mental. Nueva York es grande, sus habitantes vienen de cualquier parte, quizás puedes estar junto a alguien con antecedentes sin saberlo.

Quinn la observó incrédula ante su dramatismo y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué te ríes? No es divertido. ¡Me preocupo por ti! —elevó los brazos indignada— Quizás solo busca sexo, quizás es una acosadora, o una loca obsesiva como Dory, ya sabemos que tu gusto por las mujeres es un tanto cuestionable.

—Ah... ¿Sí? —alzó las cejas— ¿Y tú? ¿En qué grupo entras? ¿Acosadora, loca o adicta al sexo?

—Yo soy la excepción —sonrió ampliamente, orgullosa de sí misma.

—De eso no me cabe la menor duda.

No supo por qué dijo eso, pero tampoco se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Y mucho menos cuando la única reacción de Rachel fue ruborizarse levemente y bajar la vista hacia sus botas negras de tacón que tan bien le quedaban con esa falda que dejaban ver esas piernas esculturales que tenía.

Ella sabía lo que sentía, o al menos se lo había dejado bastante claro aquel día en la playa, que no hubiesen sacado nunca más el tema no significaba que el sentimiento no siguiese ahí. Quizás a veces era un tanto directa pero, si no actuaba de esa manera, quizás ella jamás reaccionaría.

Y precisamente era en momentos como esos, en los que era directa y coqueteaba descaradamente, cuando pensaba que quizás había algún tipo de esperanza. Porque no todo era siempre gris y opaco, a veces también sentía que caminaban por una fina línea, una entre la amistad y el amor, entre el coqueteo inocente y las declaraciones de intenciones, entre mejillas ruborizadas y sonrisas tímidas que quizás decían más de lo que podía parecer a simple vista.

Pero luego llegaba el odiado momento siguiente, ese donde Rachel simplemente soltaba una carcajada, como si lo que acababa de decir fuese el chiste del año.

Era ahí cuando suspiraba, sin saber cómo hacerle entender que para ella no tenía nada de gracioso o divertido.

Rachel pensaba que todo lo que le decía era en broma, nunca la tomaba en serio, siempre se reía de sus intentos inútiles para que alzase la vista y comprendiese que era ella con quien debía estar.

No podéis haceros una idea de lo idiota que se sentía en esos momentos, tanto que incluso se hubiese ido para no volver nunca más.

Pero no lo hacía, por supuesto, porque Rachel tomaba su brazo para seguir caminando por el parque, como una pareja a pesar de no serlo, y sus ganas de irse desaparecían.

El amor, además de en una idiota, la había convertido en una verdadera masoquista.

* * *

><p>—No hacía falta que me acompañases, habría cogido el metro —murmuró Rachel con el ceño fruncido en la concentración por buscar las llaves de su portal.<p>

—Se está haciendo de noche, no quería que vinieses sola.

—Pero ahora eres tú quién tendrá que irse sola.

—No te preocupes, doy clases de defensa personal —puso los puños sobre su barbilla, mientras daba saltitos a su alrededor—. Los atracadores o secuestradores sin escrúpulos no tienen nada que hacer contra mí.

—¿Hablas en serio? —rió con fuerza— ¿De dónde demonios sacas todo ese tiempo libre para apuntarte a tantos cursos y clases?

—Ya te dije que puedo trabajar desde casa, o no trabajar —respondió aún dando saltitos de forma bochornosa, moviendo los puños frente a su rostro.

—Estás loca —rió de nuevo sacando finalmente las llaves de su bolso.

—La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar —apoyó su espalda a un lado de la puerta observándola fijamente.

De nuevo la dejó sin palabras, y Quinn podría haberse acostumbrado fácilmente a solo mirarla en silencio mientras vagaba sus ojos por ese rostro maravilloso que jamás se cansaría de contemplar.

La comodidad de sus silencios era sorprendente, como si lo llevasen practicando toda la vida.

Podían ser muy diferentes, podían no entenderse la mayor parte de las veces, pero juntas eran perfectas. No le cabía la menor duda. Y eso solo era un motivo más para querer con todas sus fuerzas hacerle entender que, si le daba la oportunidad, en su vida jamás volverían los días grises. Porque ella se encargaría de convertirlos en días tan soleados como el de esa tarde. De tener su momento, le demostraría que en la vida no todo eran decepciones.

O al menos eso pensó en aquel instante.

—Me hubiese gustado conocer a esta Quinn cuando estábamos en el instituto. Habría sido muy divertido, no te imagino vestida así caminando por los pasillos del McKenly —soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es lo que más me jode, que nos conociéramos en la secundaría.

—¿Tanto te molestaba mi presencia? —alzó las cejas— Sé perfectamente que no era una de las personas más fáciles de llevar, y que mis ataques de egocentrismo y de diva eran mucho más frecuentes que ahora, pero... tampoco era tan horrible.

—No es por lo que tú eras entonces, es por lo que yo era aquellos días.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Se apartó de la pared y bajó un pequeño escalón para ponerse frente a ella.

Había reflexionado sobre eso durante mucho tiempo, merecía una explicación racional de todas esas conclusiones a las que había llegado en sus múltiples noches en vela pensando en ella. Fueron muchas, casi incontables.

—Me molesta que tuvieses que conocer esa versión de mí, esa versión no acabada de una Quinn por construir —humedeció sus labios—. Me molesta que tuvieses que sufrir por mis inseguridades, que fueses diana de mis propios conflictos interiores por no ser capaz de aceptar la verdad. A veces te veía y me veía a mí, pero no a la que yo era entonces sino a Lucy —rió entre dientes—. Estabas tan segura de ti misma, tenías tan claro hasta donde querías llegar, y sin necesidad de una operación de nariz para lograrlo. Me habría gustado que me hubieses conocido ahora, o tal vez dentro de algunos años, cuando haya vivido lo suficiente y por fin tenga una forma definida —concluyó agachando la cabeza con amargura.

Aún entonces, después de todo lo que había pasado, le seguía martirizando todo el dolor que le había provocado por no querer reconocerse a sí misma que estaba enamorada de ella. Fue ruin, fue cruel, fue despreciable. Quizás había pasado mucho tiempo, quizás le había recompensado todo lo malo, pero aún así le costaba dejar el pasado en el pasado.

Por suerte, solo ella pensaba así.

Rachel tomó su barbilla para mirarla, clavando esos orbes marrones en los que siempre conseguía encontrarse.

—Sé que no eras la mejor persona entonces, y tal vez tus continuos ataques hacia mi persona causaron algún tipo de daño irreversible que ni cien sicólogos serán capaces de solucionar —bromeó haciéndola reír débilmente—. Pero... me gustaba esa Quinn. Me gusta _esta_ Quinn. Y supongo que me gustaran todas las versiones posibles que existan de ti. Siempre he visto más allá, ya lo sabes, y puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que eres aún más hermosa por dentro que por fuera. Y créeme, eso no es fácil.

Y, después de esto, Quinn no pudo evitar tirarse al vacío sin mirar.

O, lo que es lo mismo, besarla.

Había aguantado demasiado, había resistido la tentación gracias a toneladas de fuerza de voluntad que ni siquiera sabía que tenía en sí misma, había hecho de tripas corazón y apartado sus sentimientos solo para poder estar cerca de ella. Pero no podía seguir haciéndolo, no al menos en ese momento, no cuando de esos labios que tanto ansiaba habían salido las palabras más maravillosas que alguien le había dicho en sus veintiún años de vida.

No fue un beso intenso, tal vez apenas duró más de unos pocos segundos, un simple roce de labios, pero eso fue suficiente para hacerla sentir como nunca antes. Palpar los labios húmedos de Rachel contra los suyos fue como estar subida en una montaña rusa.

Se sintió imparable, intocable, encontró el sentido a todos los momentos de su vida hasta ese preciso instante, por muy cursi que pueda parecer.

Pero luego abrió los ojos, y la magia se esfumó de inmediato cuando se encontró con la mirada perpleja de Rachel.

—Lo siento, yo pensaba... —farfulló avergonzada dando un salto y bajando los tres escalones que la separaban de ella— ¡Dios! Me he dejado llevar, yo no quería hacerte sentir incómoda. De verdad. He sido una imbécil —giró sobre sí misma dándole la espalda—. Lo...lo siento muchísimo.

Porque sí, lo sentía, sentía haber estropeado una amistad que aún solo estaba empezando por un estúpido impulso. Perfecto, inolvidable, pero estúpido. Había cruzado la línea, y ahora se sentía como una de esas trapecistas que cruzaban de una punta a otra por una fina cuerda de tela.

Pero no había red abajo, si caía nada podría salvarla.

Excepto quizás esa mano que ahora estaba tocando tímidamente su hombro para que se girase.

—No quiero que lo sientas... —susurró poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Quinn cerró los ojos, no supo por qué lo hizo pero así fue, por simple inercia— Me ha gustado y... me encantaría repetirlo.

Y, antes de que pudiese siquiera asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar, Rachel la besó.

Así, sin más.

Por supuesto, Quinn no tuvo ningún problema con aquello. Se aferró a su rostro y apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Por si se arrepentía, por si intentaba salir corriendo, se aferró a ella como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

Pero la intención de Rachel no era salir corriendo ni mucho menos.

Suspiró en sus labios, Quinn creyó morir en ese preciso instante.

No les importó que solo fuesen las siete de la tarde, que cualquiera pudiese salir del portal encontrándose con dos jóvenes de veintiún años que se besaban como si no hubiese mañana, no les importó nada.

Ellas sintieron ese lugar como su refugio, frente a ese edificio rosa pálido de Chelsea con sus vallas metálicas y esas rosas rojas que daban el toque colorido al momento. Nada existía, nada se escuchaba; todo fue desbocado, quizás incluso torpe.

Por eso mismo pronto el beso se volvió aún más intenso, como si solo con el roce de los labios de la otra una inyección de vida llegase directamente a sus cuerpos. No querían parar, no podían hacerlo.

Había soñado con ese instante desde que tenía dieciséis años, no podía creer que por fin estuviese pasando, no era del todo consciente de que estaba besando a Rachel Berry. Y, lo mejor de todo, era aún más increíble de lo que había imaginado en cada uno de esos sueños donde sus labios eran los protagonistas.

Solo se separaron cuando el aire fue necesario, si no hubiese hecho falta respirar posiblemente se habrían besado sin parar durante horas, quizás toda la vida.

—Eso ha estado bien... —susurró Rachel en sus labios, casi sin aliento.

—¿Solo bien? —alzó su ceja izquierda.

—¿Cuál sería el calificativo que desea la señorita?

—Pues... —jugó con el cuello de su chaqueta sonriendo con picardía— No sé,"increíble", "fascinante", "el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida"...

—Está bien —contuvo la risa—. Ha sido increíble, fascinante, ha sido el mejor beso que me han dado en toda mi vida. Quinn Fabray, usted es toda una experta.

—Eso me gusta un poco más —sonrió, para luego apoyar su frente contra la de Rachel, sin dejar de tocar su rostro por miedo a que desapareciese de repente.

Podía suceder, podía estar soñando, podía estar sufriendo una alucinación por haber recibido tanto sol en la cabeza durante todo el día. Quizás le habían dado con una pelota de beisbol en la cabeza y estaba inconsciente, o quizás simplemente todas esas tonterías no habían pasado, y realmente había besado a Rachel, se habían besado, y había sido el mejor beso de toda su vida.

Era demasiado bonito para ser cierto, pero sí, lo era.

El cómo y el por qué había llegado a ese momento no le importaba, las consecuencias después de aquel beso tampoco las pensó. La fina línea que separaba su amistad con Rachel Berry de algo más había sido cruzada, y a partir de entonces ya nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Hay caminos que no pueden volver a transitarse, senderos que son un callejón sin salidas. A veces para bien, otras no tanto. Pero en ese momento se alegró de haber entrado en el punto de no retorno.

—Yo me preguntaba si... —titubeó Rachel— si te gustaría salir conmigo mañana por la noche. No sé... podríamos ir a cenar o a tomar algo.

—Pero... Eso no sería una... ¿cita? —enarcó una ceja conteniendo la carcajada.

—Sí, lo sé. ¿Te gustaría?

No esperaba tanta decisión por su parte, pero no pudo evitar asentir.

—Me encantaría.

—¿Quedamos a las ocho en tu casa? —se apartó con una media sonrisa.

—A las ocho suena estupendo.

Son en casos como este, en los que todo es inesperado y no tienes planeado qué demonios harás en el momento siguiente, cuando te quedas con cara de imbécil sin saber muy bien cómo comportarte.

Para Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry tampoco sería diferente.

Mientras una sonreía como idiota, la otra jugaba tontamente con las llaves en su mano alargando el inevitablemente momento de la despedida. No sé si habréis vivido una situación parecida, pero es algo bastante incómodo. Y ridículo.

—Pues... Hasta mañana —murmuró finalmente— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Rach —le respondió antes de alejarse andando hacia atrás, sin dejar de mirarla con esa sonrisa pegada en su cara.

Rachel rió, y entró en el edificio negando con la cabeza.

Cuando ya no había ni rastro de su presencia, Quinn dio un salto de alegría.

—¡Sí! ¡Por fin! —exclamó al cielo con gesto triunfal chocando con un señor que solo paseaba tranquilamente con su perro como todas las noches— Lo siento.

Él la miró fulminante y siguió su rumbo susurrando entre dientes: "Estos jóvenes de hoy en día... Están todos locos." No le faltaba razón al pobre hombre.

Pero poco le importó eso a ella, solo siguió caminando hacia delante sin poder dejar de sonreir; bueno, por muy cursi que esto pueda parecer, más que andar flotaba por Chelsea.

Los coches pasaban por su lado, la gente caminaba ajenos a lo que acababa de suceder, el aire fresco de la noche le rozaba la cara sonrojando un poco sus mejillas, mientras que al mismo tiempo unas pequeñas gotas amenazantes comenzaron a caer sobre el asfalto poniendo punto y final a aquel día inesperado de primavera en noviembre.

Y entonces, una sensación la golpeó de repente haciéndola sentir extraña, quizás porque ya no recordaba ni siquiera a qué olía.

Esa sensación tenía nombre: _felicidad_.


	11. 24 de noviembre, 2015

**10**

_24 de noviembre, 2015_

**_W 30th St at 8th Ave. Chelsea, Nueva York_**

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía los nervios previos a una cita, que había olvidado cómo era. En realidad, no podía recordar haber estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida. Ni en citas, ni en audiciones, ni cantando frente a Carmen Tibideaux, ni siquiera el día de su casi-boda con Finn, esa que nunca llegó a suceder por el accidente de Quinn.

Y no pudo evitar reírse al recordar este hecho, porque era realmente irónico que ahora estuviera preparándose para tener precisamente una cita con ella. Con la misma que por un acontecimiento fortuito evitó que cometiese el peor error de toda su vida.

La vida daba muchas vueltas, y si le quedaban dudas después de haber sido amiga durante un mes de la misma chica que la atormentó más tiempo del que podía recordar, y con la que después tuvo una extraña amistad, el beso que se dieron como broche de oro a su domingo juntas se lo dejó bastante claro.

No sabía muy bien por qué le pidió que quería repetirlo, al igual que no sabía muy bien por qué le había pedido una cita después de eso; pero en aquel momento consideró que era lo oportuno, y ella nunca había destacado por evitar hacer cosas que realmente quisiese hacer.

Le apetecía tener una cita con Quinn, ¿por qué no iba a satisfacer su deseo?

Después de echarse un último vistazo al espejo, se retocó el pelo rizado sobre su hombro derecho, tomó su abrigo y abrió la puerta con la seguridad que tienes cuando sabes que estás haciendo lo correcto. Muerta de nervios sí, pero igualmente llena de ilusión.

Caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de la parada de metro, y corrió al ver que éste llegaba al mismo tiempo en que ella entraba en el andén.

Llegaba tarde, algo nada típico de ella a no ser que se tratase de sus clases de interpretación, pero se había cambiado de ropa unas veinte veces, de zapatos unas treinta, y de peinados unas cincuenta. Quizás no tanto, pero había estado cerca.

Debió de haber concretado exactamente dónde iban a ir. No supo si tenía que vestirse informal o elegante, si debía llevar zapatos planos o tacones, o si era mejor ir demasiado maquillada o solo con los ojos delineados.

Finalmente se decantó por unos vaqueros, un jersey rojo y unas botas de tacón. Informal pero al mismo tiempo elegante, la mezcla perfecta por si pensaban ir a tomar una hamburguesa al McDonald, cosa bastante difícil siendo ambas vegetarianas, o si sin embargo al final decidían ir a un lugar más especial.

¿Dónde tendría pensado ir Quinn? ¿Qué plan alocado tendría planeado para ella?

A su lado ningún día era igual que el anterior, no sabía cómo lo hacía pero de la chistera siempre sacaba alguna idea diferente que hacer. Un paseo en ferry hasta Staten Island, galerías de arte a las que jamás habría asistido sin ella, clases improvisadas de billar en Queens, una pizza especial vegetariana en Mike. Ni siquiera habían repetido lugar, un mes haciendo planes juntas, y nunca se había quedado en blanco, siempre había ideado algo nuevo con lo que sorprenderla.

Y por supuesto ella se dejaba sorprender, porque si amaba algo eso eran las sorpresas. Ya lo sabéis.

Salió de la parada de metro, y caminó lentamente hasta la casa de Quinn.

En realidad no sabía exactamente dónde vivía, al fin y al cabo siempre era ella quien la recogía o quedaban en un punto medio entre Williamsburg y Chelsea, pero sí recordaba que le había contado que vivía arriba de la cafetería donde se encontraron hacía un año, y ese camino jamás se le olvidó, a pesar de que lo había hecho casi de forma inconsciente.

Por lo tanto ahí esperó, al lado de una pequeña puerta gris, bajo aquel viejo edificio rojo con ventanas verdes, con la barbilla enterrada en su abrigo negro para paliar el frío casi invernal que comenzaba a azotar Nueva York. Repitiéndose una y otra vez que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa, a pesar de que casi le temblaban las piernas. Daba igual que se hubiesen visto todos los días desde su reencuentro, daba igual que las cenas fuesen algo habitual entre ellas; estaba nerviosa, y que Quinn aún no hubiese bajado solo lo empeoraba.

De repente, su móvil vibró en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

Leyó el nombre en la pantalla con manos temblorosas, y descolgó frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Si?

—¿Rachel? ¿Dónde estás? —le preguntó Quinn desde la otra línea.

—Estoy en tu portal, llevo quince minutos aquí.

—¿Y por qué no has llamado al porterillo?

—Yo... Bueno, no sabía exactamente cuál era tu piso ni tu puerta.

Una carcajada resonó al otro lado, y ella de inmediato se puso del mismo tono que su jersey.

Rojo. Como los autobuses londinenses.

—Me habías preocupado, creía que te había pasado algo. Ahora mismo bajo.

—De acuerdo... —titubeó, aún avergonzada.

Metió de nuevo el teléfono en su bolsillo, repitiendo una y otra vez para sus adentros que debía tranquilizarse un poco si no quería terminar haciendo el ridículo. Era muy propensa a meter la pata en las primeras citas, quizás por eso nunca las tenía. O quizás porque nadie se las pedía, pero eso es otro tema.

La cuestión es que estaba en una primera cita, y no con alguien cualquiera, sino una primera cita con Quinn Fabray. No podía estropearlo, era un acontecimiento histórico, inaudito, increíble.

Casi tan increíble como el beso de la noche anterior, ese en el que no había dejado de pensar desde que subió a su apartamento y sonrió como una idiota con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta. Nunca había sentido algo parecido con un simple beso, y por eso mismo quiso repetir, porque el primero había sido demasiado corto y necesitaba más, mucho más, de hecho se habría pasado toda la noche besando a Quinn si no hubiesen terminado congeladas en su portal.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía cómo demonios había pasado de desear su amistad a ansiar sus labios, pero así era, no podía evitarlo.

Tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

La puerta se abrió, y Quinn salió más hermosa que nunca. O al menos eso le pareció a ella.

Solo llevaba unos vaqueros, unas botas marrones y un jersey amarillo pálido bajo su cazadora negra, con el cuello envuelto en una bufanda roja; pero ella la contempló con la boca abierta, como si estuviese ataviada con un vestido negro de fina seda que dejase entrever su ropa interior. Eso era parte de su encanto, no necesitaba arreglarse demasiado para ser hermosa, ni ser demasiado provocativa, de haber salido del portal con una bolsa de patatas la reacción habría sido la misma.

Era ella, su hermoso rostro, su sonrisa brillante, su pelo alborotado y sus ojos únicos lo que la hacían casi tambalearse. Y no estoy exagerando, juro que ese fue su mayor miedo cuando la vio aparecer, tener la cita en la sala de urgencias por una bajada de tensión.

—Hola —le sonrió, quizás con una timidez que no había visto nunca antes.

—Hola —le respondió, también de forma tímida, y sosteniendo su peso en el muro de ladrillos del edificio. Gracias a Dios que tenía eso para no perder el equilibrio, esperarla apoyada ahí había sido una idea brillante.

Ambas se quedaron sin saber muy bien qué hacer, sin saber si debían darse dos besos, uno o quizás otro maravilloso beso en los labios como el de la noche anterior. Eso habría sido perfecto para Rachel, pero era más que consciente de que quizás sería ir demasiado rápido.

Y Quinn al parecer pensó lo mismo, porque se acercó y le regaló un delicado beso en la mejilla, que igualmente la hizo estremecer.

No sabía que le estaba pasando pero debía reaccionar, y pronto, esa no era la actitud adecuada para una mujer de veintiún años, eso era más común en una niña de quince, y de haber sido así por supuesto no habría estado en una cita con Quinn.

—Bueno, ¿y qué tienes pensado hacer? —le preguntó ésta con una sonrisa, intentando quitar un poco de tensión al ambiente.

Pero no lo consiguió, porque esa pregunta no era la que Rachel esperaba. Ella no sabía que era su cometido preparar la cita, quizás porque nunca le había pedido una cita a nadie y no tenía ni idea de que esa responsabilidad hubiese recaído sobre sus hombros. Pero al parecer sí, habría tenido que planear algo, y por supuesto no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde ir o qué hacer.

Era mala en esas cosas, por algo Quinn organizaba sus salidas.

Tenía que pensar en algo, y tenía que hacerlo rápido si no quería morir congelada en ese portal.

—Yo... Había pensado ir al cine. Esta noche proyectan _El mago de Oz_ en Nitehawk. Eso está cerca de aquí, ¿no?

—Sí, al final de la calle, en la avenida.

Rachel suspiró aliviada. Fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza, lo había visto en un cartel del tablón de anuncios de su escuela esa misma mañana, y en ese momento llegó a su mente casi con una música celestial. Tuvo suerte de que ese cine estuviese en Brooklyn y no en el Bronx, sino habría tenido que improvisar otro plan alternativo.

Pero, ¿y si Quinn no quería ir al cine? ¿Y si prefería ir directamente a cenar? ¿Y si no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas y simplemente quería pasear?

Le sudaban las manos, y si no se movía pronto de esa pared su silueta iba a quedar allí impresa por los siglos de los siglos.

—¿Te parece bien? —preguntó, jugando con su móvil en el bolsillo— Si prefieres hacer otra cosa no me importa. Solo que sé que te gustan las películas antiguas y... Bueno, está aquí cerca, pensé que era una buena opción. Pero si prefieres ir a cenar, podemos ir. O si prefieres que nos sentemos en algún sitio, no tendría ningún problema. Ya sabes... Me adapto rápido y...

—Rachel, Rachel —le interrumpió— Para. Si sigues hablando sin respirar vas a desmayarte —soltó una carcajada—. Me encanta ese cine, tiene comida y bebidas, también para vegetarianos. He ido muchas veces desde que vivo aquí, al principio sola y luego con Katy. Además, adoro _El mago de oz_. Es mi musical preferido.

—¿En serio?

—Sin duda.

Era una chica con suerte. Sin quererlo había elegido el musical favorito de Quinn en su cine preferido de Brooklyn. El karma la había ayudado, por todas esas primeras citas desastrosas que había estropeado por hablar demasiado, tirarse una bebida encima o caerse en mitad de un restaurante quedando con las bragas a la vista de todos.

Sí, eso fue lo que le pasó en una de sus primeras citas, y no, no quería recordarlo precisamente en un momento como ese.

—¿Nos vamos o estás sosteniendo el edificio por miedo a que se caiga? —bromeó— Es antiguo, pero te prometo que no hay peligro de derrumbe.

Rachel finalmente soltó una carcajada, precisamente lo que pretendía Quinn con ese comentario, y entendió que no tenía motivos para estar nerviosa.

No había quedado con cualquier compañero de clase ni tampoco estaba en una de esas citas a ciegas sin mucho éxito organizadas por Kurt con mediación de Blaine. Era una cita con Quinn, su antes enemiga ahora amiga y quizás, si las cosas iban bien, algo más. La conocía, siempre sabía qué decir para hacer que sus nervios desaparecieran por arte de magia, y esa noche no fue diferente.

Los nervios se esfumaron, se apartó finalmente de la pared, y tomó su mano por otro impulso; uno de esos en los que nunca pensaba, pero que tratándose de Quinn, siempre le habían dado buenos resultados.

Quizás era demasiado pronto para ir de la mano con ella, o tal vez ir así por la calle había pasado de moda en el siglo XIX. Pero Quinn no puso ningún impedimento, es más, juraría que sonrió al ver aquel gesto. Por lo tanto fue un buen impulso.

Cita bochornosa - 0 Rachel Berry - 1

Se alejaban avenida abajo, dispuestas a disfrutar de July Garland y su maravillosa voz, cuando Rachel escuchó su nombre de Dios sabía dónde.

Primero pensó que estaba alucinando, que tanto nerviosismo le hacía oír voces, pero entonces de nuevo lo escuchó, y al ver como Quinn giraba la vista supo que no era fruto de que estuviese perdiendo la cabeza.

—¡Rachel! ¡Aquí arriba! —gritaron de nuevos las dos voces, de chicas, entusiasmadas al parecer por verla. ¿Serían admiradoras? ¿Sus primeras admiradoras?

—Imbéciles... —murmuró Quinn entre dientes.

Rachel miró hacia donde ella miraba fulminante, y finalmente vio a las portadoras de aquellos gritos desgarrados, moviendo los brazos desde la segunda planta del edificio rojo, que quizás de seguir con tantos aspavientos si terminaría derrumbado.

—¡Cuida de Quinn! ¡Y no lleguéis tarde o tendremos que castigarla! —gritó Katy, casi cayendo por la ventana en su intento por verla mejor.

—¡Y ni se os ocurra usar mi coche! ¡Lo acabo de recoger del taller! —les recriminó Vanessa, posiblemente señalándolas con el dedo, aunque Rachel no podía ver mucho desde aquella distancia.

—Son tus compañeras de piso, ¿verdad?

—Por desgracia —respondió volviendo la vista al frente—. Son idiotas, disfrutan fastidiándome.

—¡No crucéis con el semáforo en rojo!

—¡Y usad protección! ¡Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar!

Después de ese último comentario, y al ver las miradas perplejas de dos señoras que pasaban por su lado, Rachel no pudo seguir evitando la carcajada. Quinn, sin embargo, casi envolvió su cabeza con la bufanda para evitar la vergüenza.

Nada como un acontecimiento absurdo para que los nervios fueran ya inexistentes. Estando con ella todo siempre era una sorpresa, incluso cuando no se lo proponía.

* * *

><p>—Creo que la actuación de Judy Garland cantando <em>Somewhere over the rainbow<em> es una de las mejores interpretaciones del cine musical.

—¿Mejor que Barbra en _Funy Girl_ con _My man_? —preguntó Quinn alzando una ceja.

—Sabes perfectamente que Barbra es de otro mundo, ella no es comparable con nada —respondió ofendida por la duda de su amor por Barbra.

—Entiendo —rió entre dientes—. Es una buena película, me encanta. Aunque creo que John Waters tiene razón, nunca entendí por qué Dorothy quería volver a casa en un ambiente triste color sepia.

Rachel enarcó una ceja, y siguió caminando por los aledaños del puente de Brooklyn, de nuevo agarrada su mano. No sabía por qué, pero le gustaba ir así. Era reconfortante, se sentía bien.

—Eres muy crítica con las películas, ¿verdad?

—No mucho más que tú con la música —le espetó con sorna.

—Eres una sabiondilla...

—Y por mucho que lo niegues eso te encanta —alzó las cejas de forma coqueta. Rachel agachó la cabeza ruborizada, y ella no pudo evitar la carcajada—. Me encanta cuando te ruborizas, eres adorable.

—¿Sigues asistiendo a clases de dirección? —le preguntó cambiando descaradamente de tema, sentándose en un banco del paseo.

En el mismo que la vez anterior, cuando terminó hablando demasiado y recriminándole cosas a Quinn que jamás debió haberle dicho. No hacía mucho de eso, sin embargo parecía que había pasado hacía siglos.

—No, las dejé cuando me dieron el trabajo en la revista porque no tenía tiempo. Luego conseguí el trabajo de redactora y tuve más tiempo libre pero... no volví.

—¿Por qué?

—Digamos que mis sueños de dirección están un poco apartados por ahora —humedeció sus labios mirando al frente—. Estaba escribiendo un guión.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero ahora mismo tengo eso que llaman el bloqueo del escritor. No he escrito ni una sola línea desde hace tanto que ni lo recuerdo.

—Tal vez deberías de buscar inspiración, si la musa no viene a ti ve tu a la musa —sugirió con una sonrisa.

—Creía que era Mahoma —soltó una carcajada mirándola de reojo.

Rachel se encogió de hombros, y miró también al frente. Nueva York siempre era hermosa, pero desde que la podía disfrutar con Quinn, su belleza parecía estar multiplicada por mil.

—Tienes que encontrar un tema que te apasione y profundizar sobre él. No te presiones, deja que tu talento fluya libremente.

—Empiezo a pensar que realmente no tengo talento —agachó la cabeza mientras jugaba con los puños de su chaqueta de cuero.

No tuvo la menor duda, ni siquiera lo pensó; Rachel tomó su barbilla y la observó fijamente, de la misma forma en la que ella lo hacía cuando quería ser clara y que entendiese perfectamente una por una sus palabras.

—No puedes rendirte, Quinn. Sé perfectamente que odias tu trabajo —ella la miró con sorpresa y Rachel sonrió—. No hace falta ser muy inteligente, solo hay que ver como hablas de él. Si tienes un sueño, tienes que luchar por ello. Da igual lo que la gente te diga, da igual lo loco que parezca, da lo mismo que incluso tú a veces pienses que es una estupidez. Los sueños se hacen realidad —tomó su rostro entre sus manos—. No te dejes ganar antes de al menos intentarlo. Tú vales mucho para pasarte la vida corrigiendo textos.

Quinn vagó por sus pupilas en silencio; sin poder evitarlo, y también sin querer hacerlo, posó sus labios delicadamente sobre los de esa mujer capaz de provocar que la energía recorriese todo su cuerpo, desde el dedo gordo hasta el último pelo desordenado de su cabeza.

Era única, inigualable, y el beso de la noche anterior le daba el derecho a besarla en ese momento. No quería dejarlo para el final de la noche, no tenía necesidad; quería besarla ahora, y por eso mismo lo hizo.

—Gracias Rach, necesitaba escuchar algo así —susurró antes de darle otro beso, está vez en sus dedos haciendo que de nuevo se ruborizase.

Fue entonces cuando lo comprendió, jamás se cansaría de hacer que esas mejillas tornasen levemente rosadas por alguna de sus palabras. Ruborizar a Rachel desde aquel día también se convertiría en otro de sus hobbies preferidos.

No apartó sus ojos de ella, la siguió mirando fijamente, escrutando cada pequeña porción de su rostro como si fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro. Quizás porque en el fondo tenía miedo a que así fuese, temía que de golpe Rachel se diese cuenta de que estaba cometiendo una locura y saliese corriendo. ¿Por qué no? A penas hacía veinticuatro horas de su primer beso, y a pesar de que la cita había ido de maravilla, de que habían disfrutado de una agradable velada en su cine preferido, no sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

Todo era demasiado bonito para ser verdad, no podía ser tan afortunada.

—¿En qué piensas cuándo me miras así? A veces te quedas mirándome y no sé muy bien lo que está pasando por esa cabecita tuya —preguntó Rachel apoyándose en su hombro.

—No lo sé, no pienso en nada en realidad.

—Mentira, Quinn Fabray es incapaz de dejar la mente en blanco —rió entre dientes.

—Me conoces demasiado bien... —negó con la cabeza, inspirando profundamente— Solo quiero observar todos los detalles de tu rostro y guárdalos en mi memoria, para poder recordarlos perfectamente cuando llegue a casa —respondió mientras acariciaba el pelo de Rachel—. Todo este tiempo tuve miedo de olvidarme de ti, de olvidarme de tu rostro o de tu sonrisa. Había veces que no podía recordar algunos detalles, como esa arruguita que se te forma en la frente cuando frunces el ceño, o el brillo de tu mirada cuando hablas de algo que te apasiona. No quiero olvidarme de esos detalles, ¿sabes?

—Eso es muy dulce, Quinn —sonrió, acariciando su pierna—. Pero no debes tener miedo, no pienso irme a ningún sitio.

Y así, de un plumazo, Rachel terminó con todas sus dudas. No sabía si le había leído la mente, si había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta o si tenía poderes telequinésicos; pero le dijo precisamente lo que necesitaba escuchar.

Rachel no se iría a ningún sitio. Se quedaría a su lado, para que pudiese demostrarle que aquel mes como amiga no era nada comparado con lo que podría ser su vida si le daba una oportunidad.

Aún era demasiado pronto para pensar en eso, Rachel debía aceptar muchísimas cosas, y por nada del mundo quería presionarla, pero sus intenciones eran claras, aquello no era un juego. Esperaría, por supuesto, le demostraría sin necesidad de palabras que para ella no era un simple capricho o un amor platónico de su adolescencia, y mientras tanto disfrutaría.

De su presencia, de esos besos que ya sí podía darle, de sus caricias despreocupadas en su pierna, del aroma de su pelo y de todo lo que englobase a la mujer que había ocupado su pensamiento desde que tenía dieciséis.

—Nothing else matters —dijo de la nada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rachel confusa.

—Mi canción preferida, al final nunca te dije cuál era. Es _Nothing else matters_ de Metallica.

—¿Algún día me la cantaras?

—Sí, algún día.

Se quedaron así durante un tiempo, Rachel con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Quinn, mientras ésta jugaba con esas manos suaves y para nada masculinas, a pesar de lo que Santana hubiese afirmado durante la segundaria.

La tranquilidad de aquella noche, el cielo despejado que dejaba ver perfectamente las estrellas y el fluir lejano del río les hizo relajarse de una forma maravillosa.

Y Quinn se dejó envolver por la magia, por la certeza de que no había ningún lugar más en el que desease estar. El mundo podía terminar en ese mismo instante, si Rachel estaba a su lado nada más importaba.


	12. 30 de noviembre, 2015

**11**

_30 de noviembre, 2015_

**198 Bedford Ave. Williamsburg, New York**

Benjamin Franklin dijo una vez: "La felicidad humana generalmente no se logra con grandes golpes de suerte, sino con pequeñas cosas que ocurren todos los días."

Quinn Fabray nunca había sido feliz, tal vez había tenido efímeros instantes en los que sí pudo experimentar algo de alegría; con sus triunfos con el Glee Club, cuando consiguió su primer trabajo en Nueva York, cuando vio por primera vez a Mumford & Sons en concierto, pero no sabía lo que era la felicidad absoluta, esa que casi te desborda y por la que quisieras gritarle al mundo tu dicha para que también formen parte del momento.

Estar con Rachel le había dado un sentido diferente a todo, como si su lienzo gris ahora estuviese plagado de miles de colores, algunos incluso desconocidos poco tiempo antes. Solo habían pasado ocho días desde ese maravilloso primer beso, y todo se sentía nuevo, _único_.

Cada momento a su lado, aunque solo fuese recogerla de la escuela y tomar un café, le parecía una completa delicia; pasear por el Central Park, sentarse en su banco frente al puente de Brooklyn o pasar las horas perdidas en cualquier tienda de discos de segunda mano, discutiendo por quién era el mejor de los beatles, si Lennon o McCartney. Todo era distinto y, al mismo tiempo, normal.

Esa sensación que te da la plenitud de lo cotidiano comenzó a formar parte también de sus encuentros, esa perfección que las acompañaba se adueñó de todos sus sentidos casi sumergiéndola en una burbuja.

Fue entonces cuando por fin comenzó a valorar los momentos, los instantes, los detalles, cosas tan pequeñas como su sonrisa tapada por una bufanda o sus manos entrelazadas mientras caminaban tranquilas por las calles de Nueva York.

Detalles insignificantes para los ojos de cualquiera, detalles que para ella se convirtieron en la mejor parte de su día.

Siempre había querido dejarse llevar, no pensar en el futuro y disfrutar del presente sin dejar que el pasado hiciese acto de presencia, pero no aprendió a hacerlo verdaderamente hasta que vio de nuevo después de un año a Rachel Berry.

—Entonces... ¿Estáis juntas? —le preguntó Katy sentándose en el sofá a su lado, mientras estaba concentrada en su lectura de _Alicia en el país de las maravillas_.

—Define estar.

—Pues... no sé. Estar es estar, ser novias.

—No somos novias exactamente.

—¿Y qué sois?

—Pues... Somos... —humedeció los labios— En realidad no lo sé, no lo hemos hablado. Salimos, la recojo de la escuela, cenamos, vemos películas...

—Es decir, hacéis cosas que hacen las parejas —elevó las cejas con sorna.

—Pero no lo somos.

—Aunque tú sí quieres que así sea.

—No. No lo sé... Supongo... —dejó el libro en la mesa y se cruzó de piernas en el sofá mordiendo su labio inferior— De acuerdo. Sí, quiero, más que nada.

Katy soltó una carcajada ante su por fin reconocimiento de la realidad y la miró con interés.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dices?

—No es tan fácil —suspiró—. Solo ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que nos encontramos, y ocho días desde que nos besamos. Ella aún tiene que asimilar muchas cosas y borrar a la antigua Quinn de su memoria. Nuestra historia es complicada, no podemos empezar una relación sin tratar otras cosas antes.

—Yo creo que deberías pedírselo —elevó los hombros.

—Las cosas no funcionan así Katy, no tenemos quince años —rió entre dientes.

—Tonterías. A las mujeres nos encanta lo tradicional; que nos abran la puerta antes de entrar a un restaurante, que nos regalen rosas...

—A mí no me gustan esas cosas —arrugó la frente.

—Bueno, pero a Rachel seguro que sí —sonrió ampliamente—. Sé reconocer a una romántica cuando la veo y ella lo es, créeme.

—¡Pero si solo la has visto una vez! Y de lejos.

—Confía en mí, tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

Quinn la miró incrédula y se mordió la uña con nerviosismo. No le había pedido a nadie que fuese su novia, ni siquiera sabía si sabría hacerlo. Y tampoco si debía, Katy no era la doctora amor precisamente, sus relaciones habían ido de fracaso en fracaso para desgracia de su alma de dama inglesa del siglo XVI.

Podía ser buena dando consejos, pero aquel parecía una completa idiotez.

—¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo? Quien no arriesga, no gana.

—Tengo mucho que perder. ¿Y si ella no quiere? ¿Y si la asusto? ¿Y si se ríe de mí? No puedo llegar y decirle: "Hey, Rach. Sé que cuando teníamos dieciséis años te torturaba, pero ahora quiero que seamos pareja y vayamos a comer con tus padres los domingo por la tarde."

—Eso no es lo que he dicho.

—Pero es lo que conlleva tener pareja, ¿no?

—Tú concepto de las parejas es un tanto extraño...

—Igualmente, es demasiado rápido.

—No es rápido, las relaciones no tienen una fecha específica. Os conocéis desde hace años, habéis sido enemigas, compañeras y amigas —le dijo con naturalidad—. Como tú misma has dicho tenéis una historia, complicada o no, pero no os conocéis desde hace una semana. Cuando empezasteis fue como si llevaseis... ¡diez citas!

—No sé... Tengo miedo de estropear lo que tenemos —pasó las manos por su pelo—. Me ha costado mucho conseguirla, no quiero volver a los días en los que todo era incómodo y confuso. Creo que lo mejor es esperar.

—¿Esperar? Estás enamorada de Rachel desde los dieciséis, has esperado _cinco años_ para poder estar con ella y creo que ya es hora de que te lances —le sonrió cálidamente—. Todo saldrá bien Quinn, mi instinto me dice que ella está en el mismo punto que tú —dio una palmadita cariñosa en la pierna y se levantó—. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Piénsalo.

—Está bien.

Katy se marchó y ella quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

Debía reconocer que de toda esa sarta de absurdeces que había sacado de cualquier película de los ochenta, tenía razón; había esperado mucho tiempo para tener finalmente su oportunidad. Y ahora se había acostumbrado fácilmente a su presencia, a poder llamarla siempre que le apeteciera o a aparecer en su apartamento sin avisar con cualquier plan descabellado.

Y Rachel siempre aceptaba, daba igual si le proponía ir al zoo, hacer una ruta en bicicleta por Manhattan o dar un paseo en barco por el río Hudson a pesar de estar a cuatro grados. Ella nunca decía que no, y eso le hacía ver como, poco a poco, había conseguido que esa Rachel triste y algo desesperanzada se pareciese cada vez más a la chica luchadora y vivaz que conoció en el McKenly.

A su chica, en definitiva.

No todo eran buenos momentos, seguían discutiendo, mucho, todo el tiempo prácticamente, pero siempre conseguían arreglarlo con apasionados besos y dulces caricias. En un minuto se adoraban y al siguiente se tiraban los trastos a la cabeza, los gritos por peleas absurdas o malentendidos también formaron parte de esos ocho días a su lado; pero siempre terminaban volviendo al principio, a los besos, a las caricias.

Ser oficialmente la novia de Rachel Berry era lo que más deseaba.

Siempre había tenido miedo al compromiso, pero ahora era distinto; sabía que ella era _la_ chica y eso hacía que, por primera vez, el compromiso fuese precisamente lo que más quería.

¿Por qué tener miedo? Todo iba bien, se complementaban a la perfección y la vida junto a ella era mejor que nunca.

Con Rachel todos los días tenían la misma magia del despertar en la mañana de Navidad para ver los regalos colocados bajo el árbol, esa ilusión por lo nuevo y por todo aquello que aún está por llegar. Sabía que solo junto a ella estaba su felicidad.

Sí, lo había decidido, iba a hacerlo y después... que fuese lo que Dios quisiera.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus pensamientos, se levantó perezosamente del sofá para abrir la puerta. Una Rachel emocionada la recibió dándole un abrazo, subiéndose a su cintura de un salto y rodeándola con sus piernas, haciendo que ambas casi cayesen al suelo.

—Ho... Hola —dijo agarrándose al quicio de la puerta—. ¿A qué debo este recibimiento tan efusivo?

Rachel se bajó rápidamente y le dio un corto beso en los labios para luego entrar como un huracán en el apartamento.

—Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—Yo también —sonrió con nerviosismo.

—Dime.

—No, tú primero.

—Perfecto. Solo quería hacerme la comprensiva. ¿Recuerdas la audición del mes pasado? ¿Esa a la que me obligaste a ir sin haberla preparado antes? —preguntó casi sin respirar moviéndose por el salón— Yo creía que no me llamarían, es decir suelen ponerse en contacto contigo a los tres o cuatro días si te aceptan, era muy extraño que no hubiesen dado señales de vida después de todo un mes. Pensaba que habrían cogido a la jirafa rubia, ya te lo dije.

—Al grano Rachel, por favor.

Solía irse por las ramas, y ella siempre había considerado ese pequeño detalle como algo adorable, pero sus vueltas por el suelo de madera comenzaban a ponerle aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

Quería que terminase de una vez, tenía algo muy importante por decirle y quizás su valor podría esfumarse de tardar cinco minutos más.

—Pues bien, esta mañana estaba haciendo mi rutina de ejercicios como todos los días y entonces sonó el teléfono —paró en seco, mirándola con una enorme sonrisa—. Era el director de la obra... ¡Me han dado el papel!

—¡Oh Dios mío! —corrió hasta ella estrechándola en un fuerte abrazo— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eso es genial!

—¡Es magnífico! Estoy tan contenta, Quinn. Por fin podré subirme de nuevo a un escenario, y esta vez uno de verdad, ¡en un teatro! —alzó los brazos con una gran sonrisa—. Mis padres están histéricos, dicen que ya han bajado del desván todas mis cosas de cuando era un bebé para venderlas por eBay cuando sea famosa. ¡Voy a ser la protagonista de un musical! —saltó de alegría.

—Me alegro muchísimo por ti. ¿Ves como a la cuarenta y cinco iba la vencida?

—Sí, tenías razón —asintió acercándose a ella y dándole otro un dulce beso en los labios—. _Todo_ es gracias a ti.

Quinn se ruborizó, solía pasarle a veces, cuando le besaba inesperadamente o le dedicaba algún cumplido salido de la nada. No podía evitarlo, había momentos en los que se sentía como una niña idiota viviendo su primer amor.

Quizás porque así era, no la parte de niña idiota pero sí el primer amor. Bueno, tal vez también era un poco idiota, pero no una niña.

—¿Y cuándo empiezas?

—Van bastante retrasados, por eso tardaron en llamarme . Al parecer no tenían del todo claro con cuanto presupuesto disponían, es una obra bastante costosa. Tenemos que empezar inmediatamente, salimos pasado mañana.

—¿Salís? ¿A dónde?

—¿No te lo he dicho? ¡A Londres! —dio un pequeño saltito— Yo, Rachel Berry, en Londres. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Allí se estrenará la obra, ¡en West End!

No entendía nada, ¿de qué demonios estaba hablando? ¿Londres? ¿West End? Eso no lo ponía en el anuncio, allí no ponía nada de que la obra fuese en un país que estaba a miles de kilómetros, en otro continente, cerca de la Reina madre y los autobuses rojos de dos plantas pero infinitamente lejos de ella.

No podía ser, seguramente había escuchado mal.

—Pero yo pensaba... yo pensaba que sería aquí, en Broadway.

—El director es Inglés y quiere estrenar antes allí para ver la aceptación —elevó los hombros—. Creo que precisamente ese fue uno de los problemas del presupuesto, pero es bastante cabezota y al final consiguió su propósito. Si todo sale bien, dentro de nueve meses volveremos y la estrenaremos aquí. Y no será una obra de Off-off Broadway ni Off-Broadway, no. Estrenaremos en el mismísimo Broadway, en el teatro donde muchos de los artistas a los que he admirado desde que era una niña también debutaron por primera vez. ¿No es increíble? —la miró entusiasmada.

Pero Quinn no pensaba lo mismo, para ella solo era una completa putada.

¿Dónde estaba lo increíble?

—Nueve meses es mucho tiempo...

—Bueno, no es tanto. Mira lo rápido que ha pasado este último mes —sonrió, pero al ver la cara de Quinn la miró preocupada—. ¿Qué te pasa? Estás algo pálida...

—No me pasa nada.

—¿Segura? —escrutó su rostro.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente —agachó la cabeza para no ser descubierta.

Rachel le había demostrado que sabía cuando mentía o cuando no decía toda la verdad. Tenía que aparentar normalidad, no podía estropearle su momento. Llevaba tres años esperando, toda la vida en realidad, no sería quien lo estropease con reproches o ceños fruncidos.

Pero eso no quería decir que no le molestase que ni le hubiese pedido su opinión.

Tampoco se lo hubiese prohibido, obviamente, pero al menos haberlo consultado con ella habría sido todo un detalle.

—Bueno, ¿y qué es eso que me querías contar?

—¿El qué? —preguntó distraída.

—Cuando llegué, me dijiste que también tenías algo que contarme... ¿Recuerdas abuela? —bromeó chocando los dedos contra su frente.

—¡Ah! Nada, era una tontería... No tiene importancia.

Obviamente tampoco era el mejor momento para pedirle que fuese su novia, de hecho ni siquiera sabía si quería ser novia de alguien que viviría nueve meses casi en la otra punta del mundo. Vale, tal vez no tanto, pero estaba lejos, mucho más de lo que estaba Williamsburg de Chelsea.

—¿Salimos a algún sitio? Me apetece un chocolate caliente para celebrarlo.

—Sí, salgamos —respondió cogiendo su abrigo y su bolso.

—¡Me voy a Londres! ¡Yupi!

—Sí... Yupi —murmuró sin ganas mientras cerró de un portazo.

De todas las cosas posibles que podían pasar, eso era lo que menos esperaba.

Y ese, precisamente, es uno de los grandes defectos de la felicidad; a veces es demasiado fugaz y efímera, a veces solo dura ocho simples días.

* * *

><p>Las oportunidades no llegan solas, hay que buscarlas. El trabajo duro siempre recibe sus frutos, aunque a veces no de inmediato. El éxito nunca llamará a tu puerta si no lo has invitado anteriormente.<p>

Esas eran muchas de las cosas que Rachel Berry oía día tras día en la escuela; lo mucho que costaba hacerse un hueco en el mundo del espectáculo, lo difícil que era poder ser alguien en Broadway sin haber empezado desde que eres un adolescente con un tío o el primo de un tío de un vecino que trabajase como iluminador en uno de los teatros.

Pero ahora ahí estaba, a punto de comenzar finalmente a disfrutar de su sueño.

Se lo merecía, había pasado tres años en Nueva York luchando para conseguir esa oportunidad, se había preparado desde los tres años cuando decidió que ella no quería ser profesora o veterinaria como el resto de las niñas de su clase, sino actriz. Y no una actriz cualquiera, una actriz de Broadway.

Como Barbra.

Sí, era cierto que técnicamente aún no había conseguido ese sueño, pero Roma no se construyó en un día. Una obra en Londres era mucho más de lo que tenía hacía un mes o, mejor dicho, el día anterior.

"A caballo regalado no le mires el diente", le decía su padre, y ella confiaba en que esa versión libre de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ pudiese ser ese impulso capaz de conseguir que su nombre brillase en un gran cartel de la quinta avenida.

Todo había pasado rápido, muy rápido, tanto que ni siquiera se lo había contado a Kurt. Aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilarlo, pero sí, en dos días estaría en un vuelo con destino a Inglaterra, dispuesta a poner el primer ladrillo de su carrera.

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo no podía evitar esa ilusión desbordante que brotaba por cada uno de sus poros.

Era maravilloso, era increíble, era su sueño.

Quinn apenas había hablado desde que salieron de su apartamento, no era necesario ser muy perspicaz para apreciar que algo no iba bien. Pero Rachel estaba demasiado entusiasmada contándole todo lo que tenía que hacer antes de irse como para percatarse de este simple y evidente hecho.

No fue hasta que la miró por primera vez, después de tomarse su chocolate caliente en la cafetería donde se habían encontrado por segunda vez, cuando se dio cuenta de que un elemento estaba fallando en la ecuación.

—Quinn... ¿Te pasa algo?

—Ya te dije antes que no me pasa nada —respondió secamente.

—Mentirosa. No has dicho más de dos palabras desde que bajamos, no has hecho ningún comentario sarcástico o alguna de tus bromas pesadas, no... no me has cogido de la mano mientras tomábamos nuestro chocolate —agachó la cabeza arrugando la frente—. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Problemas en el trabajo?

—No tengo un buen día, solo eso.

Rachel se acercó lentamente, tomando sus manos con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Tal vez esto te alegre un poco... —susurró con voz queda en su oído, para luego besar el lóbulo de su oreja. En esos últimos ocho días lo había podido comprobar de primera mano una y otra vez, ese era su punto débil.

Pero, al parecer, aquella tarde no estaba por la labor de sucumbir a sus encantos. O por lo menos eso le pareció cuando la apartó mirándola fijamente, como si hubiese cometido un pecado imperdonable.

—¿Qué soy yo para ti, Rachel?

—No entiendo la pregunta...

—Es fácil —le espetó cruzándose de brazos, cabeza alta y rostro firme—. ¿Qué soy yo para ti? ¿Qué somos? ¿A dónde nos lleva todo esto? Responde.

—Yo... —titubeó— Yo no lo sé.

—Perfecto —rió con ironía—. Eso es todo que necesitaba escuchar —le dijo haciendo el amago de marcharse.

—¡Espera! —agarró su mano.

Pero ella no la miró, solo apartó bruscamente la pequeña mano de la suya y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

—Que no sepa darle un nombre no significa que no seas nada, Quinn. Me gusta estar contigo, me gusta lo que eres y me gusta lo que soy cuando estamos juntas —mordió su labio inferior—. No puedo definir lo que somos porque ha pasado poco tiempo, creo que es bastante comprensible. ¿No?

—¿Y... qué pasará con nosotras cuando te vayas?

—¿Es por eso por lo que estás así? ¿Por qué me voy?

—¿No te parece un dato importante? —elevó las cejas.

—Estamos en la era de la tecnología, no hace falta una paloma mensajera o señales de humo para comunicarnos. Hay ordenadores, móviles, aviones, cientos de formas para que esto no sea tan complicado —sonrió tomando su mano—. Me gustaría intentarlo, me gustaría... No sé... ¿Dar el siguiente paso? Soy muy mala con estas cosas —se rió de sí misma—. Estaba esperando a que me lo pidieses tú, se te dan mejor las palabras.

Pero Quinn, al parecer, lejos estaba de querer dar ese "siguiente paso".

—¿Intentarlo? ¿Estás de broma? Ni siquiera has consultado todo esto conmigo, ¿pero quieres intentarlo? —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Crees que hablando por teléfono o por Skype se puede empezar una relación, Rachel? Te vas en dos días a seis mil kilómetros. ¡A seis mil putos kilómetros!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —alzó los brazos con frustración— ¿Quieres que no me vaya? ¿Quieres que pierda una oportunidad como ésta?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Jamás te pediría eso.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Quinn? —le inquirió— Dime, soy toda oídos. Estoy dispuesta a que me des una solución.

—No sufrir, eso es lo único que quiero —respondió con voz queda, para luego carraspear con fuerza y alzar la barbilla—. Y no sé si seré capaz de llevar una relación a distancia y, sinceramente, tampoco sé si quiero hacerlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Pues que lo mejor es que hagamos como si esto nunca hubiese pasado.

—¿Me... me estás dejando?

Esa frase sonó casi hueca en su garganta, y sintió como la lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos. No entendía por qué, solo llevaban juntas ocho días ¡por amor de Dios! Sin embargo, esa declaración parecía el final de algo inmenso, de una larga historia que, por supuesto, no quería dar por acabada.

Sin embargo, al parecer era la única que pensaba de esa manera.

—¿Dejándote? No se puede dejar algo que nunca ha empezado, Rachel.

Y así, sin más, se marchó.

Entró en su portal y desapareció. Dejándola sola, en mitad de Williamsburg, sin poder entender qué demonios había pasado.


	13. 1 de diciembre, 2015

****ACHELE! 3 3 3****

* * *

><p><strong>12<strong>

_1 de diciembre, 2015_

El arrepentimiento puede llegar en miles de maneras, tamaños, quizás incluso olores. Esa presión en el pecho que siempre llega en el momento en que recuerdas lo que hiciste, lo que pudiste hacer pero no hiciste, lo que quisiste pero jamás sucedió. El arrepentimiento duele, quema, a veces incluso desgarra.

Y pesa, sobre todo eso.

A lo largo de nuestra vida vamos acumulando cientos de ellos, tantos que a veces se convierten en una dura y pesada carga sobre nuestros hombros. Quinn sabía mucho sobre arrepentimientos, se habían convertido en un compañero más de viaje, y de nuevo sentía el frío acero de su daga clavándose en su estómago.

No pudo dormir aquella noche, su cabeza no podía dejar de dar vueltas y más vueltas sobre lo que había pasado, en la forma tan extraña en que habían tornado las cosas. Siempre que cerraba los ojos en otro inútil intento por conciliar el sueño, veía el rostro de Rachel al escuchar el frío tono de su voz dando por acabado lo que, si bien no había empezado, se sentía como lo más auténtico que había vivido nunca.

Había terminado con todo. Con su amistad y con una relación que recién estaba empezando a forjarse. Había concluido un sueño que apenas tenía una semana de vida, y todo ello con la frialdad de esa animadora engreída y déspota que ya creía desaparecida hacía mucho tiempo.

No pudo evitarlo, era su mecanismo de defensa, cuando algo comenzaba a dolerle simplemente actuaba como si no lo importase y salían a la luz su mirada de hielo y sus palabras hirientes. Cuanto más quería más intentaba parecer indiferente, y sin duda a Rachel la quería, quizás incluso más de lo que era consciente hasta poner el punto y final.

Decidió ir a trabajar, al fin y al cabo estaba levantada desde las siete, si es que se podía considerar dormir a esos diez minutos en los que sus párpados se cerraron antes de despertar de nuevo sobresaltada. Todos se sorprendieron por verla, ya sabemos que era un hecho inusual el que Quinn Fabray acudiese a la oficina por aquellos días, mucho más antes de las nueve.

No habló con nadie, solo se puso sus cascos y escribió. Por supuesto no algo coherente o interesante, simples artículos de mierda sobre como el amarillo jamás puede ser el color de un dormitorio porque altera el sueño y el último cotilleo sobre George Clooney y su nueva novia veinte años menor que él.

Su descanso del almuerzo lo pasó frente a la pantalla intentando continuar con el guión que había dejado hacía meses. Pero las palabras no llegaban, no era el mejor momento para comenzar de nuevo a escribir algo con sustancia.

Cansada de soportar las risitas de sus compañeras por los últimos cotilleos del blog de Pérez Hilton, y agobiada entre aquellas cuatro paredes amarillentas que también parecían reírse de ella en la cara, se levantó y, tal y como había llegado, se fue para ir caminando hasta su apartamento.

Era un viernes frío de diciembre, los neoyorkinos comenzaban sus compras para Navidad y la alegría por la llegada de esas fechas tan esperadas la hizo sentir aún más frustrada, incluso con ganas de vomitar. No entendía por qué eran tan felices mientras que ella se sentía prácticamente muerta por dentro, no comprendía como todo ese entusiasmo y energía que tanto tiempo le había costado conseguir podía haberse esfumado solo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y un solo rostro siguió llegando a su mente, Rachel.

Le habría encantado vivir una Navidad juntas, por mucho que no le gustase; llevarla a patinar a Rockefeller Center, tomar chocolate caliente en cualquier cafetería, vivir muchos más de esos momentos que la dejaban sin aliento simplemente por estar a su lado.

Pero Rachel estaría en Londres, y tras su decisión ni siquiera podría felicitarle.

Como siempre que estaba frustrada o enfadada, decidió aporrear su saco de boxeo, el único capaz de hacerle recuperar un poco de paz.

Cada golpe iba cargado de rabia y dolor a partes iguales; a decir verdad no estaba enfadada con Rachel, simplemente estaba enfadada con la vida, una vida que parecía arrebatarle continuamente el derecho de ser feliz.

¿Por qué tenía que irse? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué cuando finalmente había conseguido conquistarla? El dolor hubiese sido más llevadero de haber sucedido todo solo una semana antes, cuando ella la amaba en silencio y solo eran simples amigas.

Habría echado de menos compartir sesiones de cine y paseos por Manhattan con ella, por supuesto; pero al menos no hubiese sabido nunca como se sentían sus labios, su mano aferrada a su cintura con fuerza, su calor mientras miraban absortas el río Hudson en uno de esos atardeceres gloriosos en los que parecía que el mundo se paraba frente a sus ojos.

Era mucho más fácil añorarla cuando no sabía lo que era tenerla; ahora que había comprobado lo perfecta que podía ser su vida juntas, comenzar de nuevo era una tarea demasiado dura, podría haber dicho que incluso inhumana.

¿Recorrer los mismos sitios sin su sonrisa permanente? No, ella no podría soportarlo, quizás lo mejor sería huir lejos de allí.

Como hacía siempre.

—Espero que no tengas una foto mía pegada a ese saco —le interrumpió Vanessa con una carcajada, apoyada en la puerta.

—No es en ti en quien pensaba precisamente —respondió sin dejar de golpear el saco—. Aunque si no te vas en cinco segundos quizás eso cambie.

Vanessa la observó sorprendida por el ataque gratuito y tomó aire, sabiendo que de nuevo estaba en el momento equivocado en el lugar menos oportuno.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—No quiero hablar de ello —golpeó aún más fuerte.

Las gotas de sudor comenzaron a rodar por su frente, mezclándose con algunas lágrimas furtivas que salieron sin ser invitadas. No era siquiera consciente de estar llorando, solo podía fijar la vista en el saco, y en su odio hacia todo ser viviente.

Mucho más si era inglés, ni que decir tiene que muchísimo más si éste era un director de teatro con cara de puerro deshidratado.

—Quinn, para —le ordenó agarrando el saco de boxeo, haciendo que casi cayese hacia atrás por el nuevo fuerte impacto.

—Déjame en paz, quiero estar sola —le respondió mirándola por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación.

—Tienes dos opciones —la observó desafiante—. Una, sigues aporreando este pobre saco hasta que te sangren los nudillos o dos, te sientas y le cuentas a tu hermosa, inteligente y genial mejor amiga qué demonios te pasa.

—Se te olvidó decir modesta —enarcó una ceja.

—La modestia es para fracasados. Ahora mueve ese bonito culo hasta la cama y desembucha —sonrió palmeándole el culo antes de sentarse.

Quinn suspiró y se puso a su lado, agotada por los veinte minutos de golpes a un saco que sin duda no tenía la solución a sus problemas.

Nada la tenía, todo estaba perdido.

—Rachel se va a Londres, mañana.

—Cuando dices que se va a Londres... ¿Te refieres a un viaje de placer de fin de semana para probar la cerveza negra?

—No, se va nueve meses, para actuar en una obra.

Vanessa abrió los ojos ampliamente y la observó en silencio varios segundos, intentando asimilar la información.

—Menuda putada.

—Sí, exacto. No lo habría podido expresar mejor —rió amargamente—. Y lo peor es que ha sido "gracias" a mí. ¿Cuántas posibilidades había de que un director de un musical de Broadway sea inglés y quisiera estrenar antes su obra en su hermoso país de origen? ¿Cuántas? ¿Una entre un millón?

—Bueno, tomémonos las cosas con calma. ¿De acuerdo? —se acomodó en la cama— Esto no significa que se haya acabado. Has esperado cinco años, puedes esperarla nueve meses más.

—No es lo mismo —suspiró—. Todo este tiempo creía que estar con Rachel era algo imposible. Pero ahora sé que no es así, y estos días a su lado, juntas, ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado. Por muy pronto que sea y por muy cursi que te parezca —acotó al ver la sonrisilla de su amiga, para luego volver la vista al frente con la mirada perdida—. No quiero pasarme los días pensando en qué estará haciendo, si habrá conocido a alguien, esperando sus llamadas pegada al teléfono... Simplemente no puedo. Solo llevamos una semana, ¿cómo puede funcionar?

—No lo sé, pero creo merece la pena el esfuerzo. Tú quieres estar con ella, ¿no?

—Sí, pero...

—Y ella quiere estar contigo —le interrumpió.

—Sí, supongo pero...

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?

—Seis mil kilómetros. Ese es el problema.

—Mira. Yo no soy la más indicada para hablar de esto, la relación más estable que he tenido en toda mi vida ha sido con la subscripción del Cosmopolitan —reconoció elevando los hombros—. Pero si Katy estuviese aquí, te diría que el amor puede con todo y que siempre merece la pena arriesgarse —tomó sus manos—. La vida es para los valientes, es mucho mejor sufrir porque se terminó a lamentarte porque nunca sucedió. O algo así leí el otro día en un baño de un pub del Bronx.

Las palabras de su mejor amiga penetraron en ella, podía no ser una experta en relaciones pero sí sabía que decir siempre en el momento indicado.

Ya lo había hecho aquella tarde cuando la duda sobre su sexualidad cobró más fuerza que nunca, cambiándolo todo para siempre, y ahora también lo hizo en ese otro momento crucial.

Es bueno tener personas a nuestro alrededor capaces de hablar sin tapujos, sin miedo a nuestras reacciones, esos magos de emociones que siempre consiguen dar en el punto justo para que algo dentro de nosotros haga "Click".

Y eso fue lo que le pasó a Quinn, en su estómago, en ese nudo que la había acompañado desde que se despidiese de Rachel el día anterior, algo hizo "Click"; y, como esa otra tarde que ahora resultaba completamente lejana en el tiempo, nada volvió a ser lo mismo.

Porque las certezas y los "Click" tienen eso, lo cambian todo para siempre.

Comprendió que lo que le impedía intentarlo no eran los seis mil malditos kilómetros, era el miedo. No solo el miedo a que las cosas saliesen mal y sufriese las consecuencias, sino también el miedo a que las cosas saliesen bien y finalmente tuviese que pensar en alguien más que no fuese ella misma.

Rachel se iría al día siguiente, en menos de doce horas estaría rumbo a Londres dispuesta a cumplir sus sueños y no volvería a verla si no actuaba rápido.

Y precisamente fue ese pensamiento el que de repente la golpeó.

—Oh Dios mío... Ella se va mañana...

—Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho.

Quinn se puso de pie negando con la cabeza una y otra vez mientras daba tumbos de un lado para otro, como un científico loco que finalmente había encontrado el elemento ansiado capaz de lograr que su experimento diese resultado.

—¿No lo entiendes? Rachel se va mañana y yo... yo no volveré a verla. ¡Nunca! —levantó la vista hacia Vanessa, quien la miraba confusa— Cuando tomé la decisión de hacer como si esta semana no hubiese ocurrido no fui consciente de que eso significaría también que tal vez jamás volvamos a vernos. Yo no quiero no volver a verla Vanessa, yo no quiero estar de nuevo sin saber nada de ella. _Necesito_ saber de ella —se sentó en la cama—. ¿Qué he hecho? Soy una cobarde.

Vanessa la miró con compasión y salió de la habitación sin mediar palabra, a los pocos segundos apareció de nuevo y tiró unas llaves sobre la cama.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Las llaves de mi coche. Deja de llorar como una imbécil y ve a por tu chica, no puedes perder el tiempo esperando el metro.

—Pero... me prohibiste que me acercara a menos de quinientos metros de tu coche —limpió sus lágrimas con la mano.

—Por tu bien espero que vuelva intacto, si no tendrán que coger una retroexcavadora para poder sacar mi bota de tu culo.

Quinn saltó a los brazos de Vanessa casi sin pensarlo. Fue extraño, los abrazos no formaban parte de su amistad, ellas eran más de sonrisas silenciosas capaces de decirlo todo. Pero aquel momento ameritaba una muestra de afecto, aunque ambas fuesen unas analfabetas en ese tema.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una.

—Sin duda. Me debes una y muy grande, no dudes que algún día te cobraré el favor. Pero antes, por favor, date una ducha —frunció la nariz mientras se apartaba del abrazo—. No creo que ese look a lo _Millon Dollar baby_ sea el mejor para pedirle que sea tu novia.

—Yo siempre estoy hermosa.

—Pero tu olor sería capaz de matar a un rinoceronte.

* * *

><p>Rachel Berry había pasado uno de los peores días de su vida.<p>

Tuvo que hacer una maleta en cuatro horas para irse nueve largos meses, con todo lo que eso conllevaba; no sabía qué cosas llevar, qué dejar, qué era importante y qué no, no era capaz de meter toda su vida en dos simples maletas de veinte kilos.

Estaba nerviosa por la obra, estaba nerviosa por el viaje, estaba nerviosa porque tendría que comenzar una nueva vida en un nuevo continente. Sentía una mezcla entre ansiedad y miedo. ¿Y si no estaba a la altura? ¿Y si no congeniaba con sus compañeros? ¿Y si la obra no triunfaba? Nunca estrenarían en Broadway, y todo aquel esfuerzo no habría servido de nada.

A todo esto le acompañaba una sensación agridulce; estaba feliz porque por fin tendría la oportunidad para demostrar su talento, pero también triste porque esto suponía dejar atrás a sus padres, a Kurt, a sus estudios en NYADA, toda su vida y la seguridad de lo conocido. Y, por supuesto, a Quinn.

No había dejado de pensar en ella, cada vez que lo hacía las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin poder evitarlo. Ese mes como amigas había descubierto a una nueva Quinn prácticamente desconocida, esa semana a su lado, de una forma aún más cercana, le había hecho darse cuenta de que todas las relaciones no siempre consisten en una lucha encarnizada de egos.

Ahora todo se había esfumado, como si de una nube de humo se tratase.

Incluso hubo momentos en los que pensó que todo había sido un simple sueño, una mala jugada de su mente en la que Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de ella. Las cosas habían terminado demasiado pronto, aún no había tenido tiempo de asimilar que su amistad había pasado a ser algo más.

Lo que más le dolía era que Quinn se había rendido; sabía que una relación a distancia era algo complicado, lo sufrió en su última etapa con Finn, pero ella lo hubiese intentado, esa vez quería haberlo intentado.

Después del día agotador, Rachel decidió sentarse en su querido sofá de cuero rojo y leer el guión de su futura obra. No tendría mucho tiempo para prepararse el papel, empezaban los ensayos en tan solo una semana, y eso era otra cosa más que añadir a esa larga lista de razones por las que estar nerviosa. De seguir así no podría volar por sufrir un ataque de pánico antes de llegar a la terminal.

Comenzó a leer y, de inmediato, se enamoró de la historia; de cada diálogo, de cada escena, de la fuerza y la pasión de Elizabeth.

Sin poder evitarlo, de nuevo, pensó en Quinn.

Le habría encantado poder leer aquel guión juntas, ensayar los temas mientras ella tocaba el piano, que le desgranara entre besos cada pequeño detalle de la historia, al fin y al cabo era uno de sus libros preferidos. Pensó que tal vez por eso mismo eligió esa audición entre todas, para así poder sentirse también parte del sueño. Si tenía esa gran oportunidad era solo gracias a ella.

Y entonces de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a hacer su aparición estelar.

Todo eso había terminado, ya no compartirían más momentos juntas, ya no podría disfrutar de la paz y la seguridad que Quinn le ofrecía solo con estar sentada en silencio a su lado.

¿Algún día volvería a verla? Eso ya no importaba, fue ella quien dio todo por acabado antes de empezar; y ver de nuevo a la fría Quinn del McKinley la hizo sentir otra vez como si tuviese dieciséis años, pero esta vez en el mal sentido, vulnerable y desarmada. Solo ella tenía ese poder.

El sonido del timbre interrumpió la escena final del libreto.

¿Quién podría ser a esas horas? Ya se había despedido de Kurt y Blaine, fue hasta su apartamento lloriqueando después de que Quinn desapareció por el rellano de su edificio. Quizás esa no había sido la mejor forma de despedirse de su mejor amigo, pero al menos durante el tiempo que estuvo con ellos consiguió olvidarse de lo que había pasado y disfrutó de su última cena de comida china viendo películas de Audrey Hepburn.

No le contó el verdadero motivo de sus lágrimas, no quería recibir grandes parrafadas de odio hacia Quinn ni tampoco ningún "Lo sabía". Kurt era propenso a protegerla en exceso, tal vez por eso había decidido no decirle nada sobre lo que estaba pasando hasta saber bien ella misma qué demonios ocurría.

Quizás ahora no se lo contaría nunca, sería el secreto que se llevaría a la tumba, la semana en la que besó por cada rincón de Nueva York a la hermosa e inaccesible Quinn Fabray. Nadie la hubiese creído de todas formas.

De nuevo llamaron, esta vez de forma insistente, y Rachel decidió levantarse y ver quién era. Sería su vecino quejándose por cualquier cosa insignificante, quizás por el sonido de su llanto que interrumpía su profundo sueño; era la única cosa que no echaría de menos de su antigua vida, al vecino de abajo siempre quejoso de todo cuanto hacía, ya fuese reír o cantar a Celine Dion a pleno pulmón.

Se limpió las lágrimas e intentó serenarse un poco; no quería que nadie le viese así, aunque los ojos enrojecidos y las ojeras dejaban bastante claro que no estaba en su mejor momento precisamente.

Suspiró y abrió la puerta, de repente sintió como el corazón se le paraba y al mismo tiempo latía como una locomotora. ¿Cómo era posible sentir dos cosas tan opuestas en un lapso tan corto de tiempo?

Al otro lado de la puerta, como si de una aparición de tratase, estaba Quinn.

Mirándola con una débil sonrisa mientras jugaba con su anillo de la mano derecha, como hacía siempre que estaba nerviosa. Rachel no sabía que decir, estaba literalmente sin palabras.

Eso que también solo ella podía conseguir.

—Dios Rach... Te ves horrible —musitó con una leve risita.

—Si has venido hasta aquí a las once de la noche para decirme eso puedes irte por dónde has venido —respondió haciendo el ademán de cerrar la puerta.

Pero Quinn la paró con el pie.

—Espera. Lo siento —susurró arrepentida, Rachel se cruzó de brazos—. No solo esto, sino todo. Ayer me comporté como una imbécil.

—Sí, lo fuiste —le dijo con frialdad, a pesar de que lo único que quería era lazarse a su brazos y darle un beso.

Creía que nunca volvería a verla y ahí estaba, desarmándola de nuevo.

Tenía esa capacidad de hacer que sus piernas temblasen solo con una mirada, y ahora que agachaba la cabeza avergonzada lo que más deseaba era arroparla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo saldría bien.

Pero no lo haría, si algo tenía en común con Elizabeth Bennet era su orgullo.

—Sé que no debí hablarte de ese modo, sé que me comporté como una niñata estúpida pero... tenía miedo, aún lo tengo —alzó la vista—. Tengo miedo de todos estos sentimientos, tengo miedo de sufrir, tengo miedo porque jamás pensé que pudiese querer a nadie como te quiero a ti.

—Quinn yo...

Ella puso un dedo en sus labios y el simple contacto hizo que se estremeciera.

—No hace falta que digas nada. Soy consciente de que aún es pronto para ti, y si me dijeses ahora mismo que me quieres no lo creería —tomó sus manos con fuerza—. Pero quiero que me quieras, quiero hacerte feliz, quiero... quiero que lo intentemos.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, estaremos nueve meses a miles de kilómetros, ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hacerlo?

—No lo sé, pero tampoco me importa —respondió elevando los hombros.

Esa era la Quinn que le gustaba, esa era la chica con la que había pasado la mejor semana de su vida.

—Sé que podremos con esto, sé que juntas lograremos que funcione. Me has cambiado la vida, Rachel; ya te lo dije una vez, lo que soy ahora mismo es gracias a ti. Si has conseguido todo eso sin estar a mi lado, ¿qué no podrías hacer si estamos juntas? Y si para comprobarlo tengo que esperarte nueve meses, un año, diez... no me importa, lo haré.

Se acercó lentamente hasta ella, secando con el pulgar una lágrima silenciosa que corría atrevida por su mejilla.

—Tengo un máster en esperar, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió con dulzura— ¿Qué dices? ¿Desafiamos la gravedad?

Rachel la observó en silencio, perdiéndose en esos ojos que la hipnotizaban subiéndola a un lugar muy lejano, más allá de las nubes y los aviones comerciales.

Ni siquiera lo pensó, lo tenía claro. Estaba completamente segura.

—Tirémonos en paracaídas.

Solo tres palabras, tres simples palabras que cambiarían su vida para siempre.


	14. 16 de diciembre, 2015

**13**

_16 de diciembre, 2015_

**Londres-Nueva York**

Londres era muy distinta de Nueva York.

Era más fría, más gris, con menos rascacielos y un tránsito menos caótico; pero al mismo tiempo tenía ese mismo ritmo loco que la ciudad que ella amaba y también muchos parques que le recordaban a su adorado Central Park.

A pesar de que prácticamente todos los días estaba nublado y que era el diciembre más frío en cincuenta años, era extrañamente acogedora. Sus edificios bajos, sus casas a veces coloridas y otras sofisticadas propias de cualquier novela de Jane Austen, el cambio abismal entre los barrios del centro y los de la periferia.

Le fue fácil adaptarse, más de lo que había pensado en un principio.

Siempre que tenía un rato libre, muy pocos a decir verdad, le gustaba perderse entre sus calles llenas de historia, montarse en el metro y dejarse llevar por la marea de gente apresurada por llegar a dónde quiera que fuesen, disfrutar de las vistas sentada en un banco al lado del London Air con vistas al Big Ben o dar un largo paseo por los alrededores del Támesis. Algunas veces se sentaba en una de las viejas cafeterías de Portobello y leía un libro tranquilamente acompañada de un delicioso chocolate caliente capaz de hacerla entrar en calor.

Y se sorprendió a sí misma al darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo esas cosas, esas que eran más comunes en Quinn.

Pero le hacían sentirla más cerca. Pensar que, tal vez, en alguna cafetería de Nueva York, a miles de kilómetros de allí, ella estaría haciendo lo mismo le hacía sentir una especie de vínculo invisible.

Por otra parte, la relación con sus compañeros era buena. Prácticamente para todos era su primer trabajo y eso les hacía estar muy unidos por compartir aquel sueño. Entre ellos se creo un ambiente lleno de camaradería, plagado de bromas y ensayos hasta bien pasada la media noche, con entretenidas sesiones de karaoke y apuestas imposibles por ver quién se bebía más pintas en cualquier pub.

Ella nunca competía, pero sí se reía de los efectos que esto traía en los demás.

Vivía con las dos chicas que interpretaban a sus hermanas en la obra, Hailey y Allison. Y, aunque al principio estaba bastante reticente a vivir bajo el mismo techo que dos desconocidas, se alegró de tener compañía femenina al llegar a casa.

Debía reconocer que se lo estaba pasando en grande, aquello no era el infierno que había pensado y estar lejos de todo lo que siempre había conocido la estaba haciendo madurar a marchas forzadas.

Todo hubiese sido perfecto de no haber echado tanto de menos a Quinn; a pesar de que hablaban todos los días. Esas llamadas eran su momento favorito, pero odiaba esa sensación que llegaba después al colgar, esa sensación en la que la soledad se hacía más patente.

La sentía cerca pero tremendamente lejos, y eso le ocurría porque realmente así era; estaban lejos, muy lejos, y a veces el dolor por no sentir el calor de su presencia nublaba más su ánimo que el árido clima londinense.

El precio por sus sueños siempre conllevaba la distancia; alejada de sus padres, alejada de sus amigos, alejada de la mujer que se estaba haciendo un hueco en su corazón sin que siquiera fuese consciente.

Pero el espectáculo debía continuar, como siempre, y la única forma que Rachel Berry conocía para poder sobrevivir era mirar hacia adelante.

El pasado y la ausencia debía paliarse con su mayor pasión, la música.

Esa misma que ahora formaba parte de su vida cada minuto y para la que había vivido desde que tenía uso de razón.

Debía disfrutar de lo que tenía, el precio que estaba pagando por cumplir su sueño era demasiado grande como para desperdiciarlo entre lágrimas.

A kilómetros de allí, en Nueva York, Quinn Fabray seguía haciendo su vida.

Ahora iba todos los días al trabajo para mantener la cabeza ocupada, y a sus clases de defensa personal e infinitos cursos y clubes se les había sumado un nuevo compañero, uno de piano para así poder mostrarle sus progresos a Rachel cuando volviese finalmente a casa.

Al igual que para ella las cafeterías eran el hilo invisible que les unía, para Quinn el sonido del piano siempre conseguía llevarla lejos, a cualquier teatro donde Rachel Berry estuviese deslumbrando con su enorme talento.

Sus días pasaban entre artículos estúpidos, clases y salidas con Vanessa y Katy, quienes siempre que veían una mínima muestra de tristeza por su parte le llenaban de atenciones y bromas absurdas cuyo único fin era sacarle una sonrisa.

En los momentos en que estaba sola, los pocos que sus dos compañeras le permitían, ella aprovechaba para intentar escribir su guión.

Pero las palabras no llegaban y eso le hacía sentir frustrada.

No era capaz de escribir nada, ni una sola línea, tenía todos esos sentimientos y por primera vez en su vida no era capaz de plasmarlos en el papel. Las palabras estaban ahí, podía sentirlo, pero perdidas en un rincón de su mente sin querer salir al exterior.

Ella que a veces se había permitido el lujo de rechazarlas o regalarlas, ahora estaba desesperada por conseguir solo unas pocas, por poder escribir al menos una carilla; pero no era capaz, y lo único que veía era esa maldita hoja en blanco.

Quinn Fabray también echaba de menos a Rachel Berry, por supuesto, y eso impedía al parecer que se centrase en algo más que no fuese en tachar los días en un calendario al que aún le quedaban demasiadas páginas sin nada en rojo.

El teléfono sonó y lo cogió apresurada esperando que fuese ella, sus llamadas eran lo único capaz de hacerle sonreír de verdad.

Pero, lamentablemente, no era Rachel.

—¿Ya no te acuerdas de tu vieja madre?

—Hola a ti también, mamá —giró los ojos.

—¡Me tenías preocupada!

—Lo siento, he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente —mintió.

Si no la había llamado en aquel tiempo fue simplemente porque no quería ni podía mentirle, y estaba alargando el momento de hablarle sobre Rachel, no sabía si estaba preparada aún para esa conversación. Su madre siempre tuvo un sexto sentido, por mucho que a veces se hiciese la tonta.

Suponía que todas las madres eran así, animales de una inteligencia suprema capaces de oler, a pesar de estar en otro Estado, las novedades de sus hijos. Ella no tenía aún ese sentido desarrollado, pero Judy Fabray sin duda sí.

—¡Un mes, Quinn! —le gritó al otro lado, haciendo que apartarse el altavoz de su oído— ¡No he sabido nada de ti en un mes! ¿Te parece normal? No respondías a mis llamadas ni a mis correos ni a mis mensajes en tu muro de Facebook. Podían haberte secuestrado, ¡o haber tenido un incendio en tu casa!

Otra cualidad que también tenía en común con las otras madres, de un pequeño acontecimiento era capaz de sacar la más grande de las tragedias.

—Mamá, no seas dramática —soltó una carcajada—. Tengo veintiún años, veintidós en tres meses, creo que sé cuidarme solita.

—¡Como si cumples treinta y dos! Preocuparme es mi trabajo como madre.

—Pues, como ves, estoy perfectamente. No estoy secuestrada ni carbonizada. ¿Cómo va todo por ahí? ¿La abuela como está?

—Ella está tan fantástica como siempre. Y yo sin novedades. Trabajo, partida de bridge con las amigas y novelas rosas de amores desesperados e imposibles.

Se sentó en el sofá apoyando los pies en la mesa y jugó despreocupada con un mechón de su pelo.

—Nunca entendí como pueden gustarse esas novelas.

—Son entretenidas. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal por Nueva York?

—Nada nuevo. Ya sabes... Lo normal.

—¿Segura?

—Sí... —carraspeó— Claro. Segura.

—Vendrás a casa por Navidad, ¿verdad?

—Mamá...

—El año pasado no lo hiciste —le interrumpió—. Ni el otro tampoco. ¿Ya no quieres saber nada de mí?

—No es eso, solo...

—Este año tienes que venir. Prepararemos asado, cantaremos villancicos junto al fuego y te regalaré uno de esos jerseys navideños que tanto te gustan.

—Sabes perfectamente que odio esos jerseys —arrugó la frente—. ¿Y desde cuándo te gusta tanto la Navidad?

—Desde que mis dos hijas han hecho su vida y es la única época en las que puedo tenerlas conmigo.

Las conversaciones con su madre siempre conseguían volverla loca.

Sabía que solo quería redimir el daño que hizo dejándola sola en su embarazo, pero tanta atención a veces lograban desesperarla a niveles astronómicos.

No era alguien familiar, no quería volver a ver a su hermana y, por supuesto, tampoco quería volver a Lima.

—Sabes que no puedo permitirme un vuelo a Lima ahora, mamá. A duras penas llego a fin de mes, no puedo pagar un pasaje a Detroit y otro de autobús hasta allí.

—Lo sé, por eso te acabo de conseguir ambos por internet.

—¿Qué? ¿Desde cuándo sabes tú usar internet?

—Hay alguien que me está enseñando —le dijo con voz cantarina y feliz.

—¿Mamá? ¿Tienes algo que contarme?

—Cuando vengas en siete días te lo contaré. Tengo que irme, te mandaré los billetes por correo. Ciao, bella.

—¿Mamá? ¿Hola? ¡Me ha colgado! —exclamó mirando el teléfono sin poder creérselo. Su madre estaba más rara de lo normal y eso era mucho decir.

Desde el divorcio con su padre pensaba que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

Demasiadas salidas con las amigas, demasiados reality show y demasiados escotes en esos nuevos vestidos que ella misma se confeccionaba. Pasó de ser la buena mujer obediente de un vendedor de coches ultraconservador, a una madre moderna que pasaba los sábados en ambientados guateques con las otras miembros de su club de solteronas cincuentonas.

Pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que algo raro estaba pasando, y tratándose de Judy Fabray le daba miedo. Mucho miedo.

Aunque no más que volver a casa.

Había alargado ese momento durante dos años, pero ya era hora de enfrentarse a los viejos fantasmas. Había llegado el momento de que Lima conociese a la nueva y mejorada Quinn Fabray.


	15. 23 de diciembre, 2015

**14**

_23 de diciembre, 2015_

**Lima, Ohio**

Todos somos un poco boomerang, siempre terminamos volviendo al punto de partida. Da igual lo largo que pueda ser nuestro trayecto de ida, es inevitable que regresemos a donde todo empezó.

Y ahora ahí estaba, sentada en el mismo autobús que había tomado dos años antes, haciendo el mismo recorrido que entonces pero a la inversa, y una vez que vio el cartel de "Bienvenido a Lima" un nudo apretó con fuerza su estómago.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde aquel tres de octubre; su vida había cambiado, su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado, ella definitivamente había cambiado y no sabía hasta que punto volver sería algo bueno. Echaba de menos a su madre sí, pero regresar a casa suponía reencontrarse también con todo eso de lo que un día se había marchado sin mirar atrás.

No podía evitar sentir miedo de que la antigua Quinn apareciera de nuevo. Aún había noches que tenía pesadillas con ella.

Cuando salió finalmente del autobús, sintió de inmediato como sin duda había llegado a Lima. El olor a limpio que nada tenía que ver con la polución de la gran ciudad; el aire algo más templado chocando contra su rostro, a pesar de estar en pleno diciembre; el ritmo tranquilo, sosegado, en el que solo se podían escuchar el dulce canto de los pájaros a las doce de la mañana. Ni por estar en una estación de autobuses Lima podía compararse al barullo constante de Nueva York, su calma conseguía que le diesen incluso escalofríos.

La cabellera rubia de su madre acompañada de unas gafas de sol sesenteras que le tapaban prácticamente toda la cara, le alegró un poco ese sabor amargo por saber que ya no había vuelta atrás.

—¡Quinnie! ¡Qué alegría que estés aquí! —la apretó en un abrazo que casi le cortó la circulación para luego observarla detenidamente— Estas más delgada y... ¿qué llevas puesto? ¿Una sábana por pantalón? ¿Por qué las jóvenes de hoy en día os empeñáis en poneros feas cuando sois preciosas? —ella giró los ojos y su madre la abrazó de nuevo antes de caminar hacia el coche— No hay tiempo que perder, la abuela nos está esperando.

—¿La abuela está en casa?

—¡Sí! Y tu tío Jack, tu tía Debby, tu primo John, tu hermana, su marido, tus sobrinos... —enumeró con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Todos han venido a verte!

—¿Desde cuándo hacemos cenas familiares? Siempre hemos sido solo tú y yo —dijo confusa mientras cerraba el maletero y se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Nunca es tarde para recuperar la unión familiar. ¿No?

—Sí... supongo —masculló poniendo sus pies en el salpicadero.

Todo seguía tal y como lo dejó, nada había cambiado. Los mismos restaurantes con los mismos menús del día esperando a ser devorados; las mismas tiendas de ultra marinos con sus ofertas 2x1; las mismas señoras recién salidas de la peluquería con los mismos peinados desde hacía veinte años; el mismo panadero que vendía el mismo pan desde que abriese su tienda allá por el cretácico.

El tiempo jamás parecía pasar por Lima, y si no lo había hecho en los diecinueve años que vivió allí, mucho menos podría haber sucedido en dos.

Quinn suspiró con pesadez, odiaba esa maldita ciudad.

—¿Te pasa algo cariño?

—Solo estoy algo cansada del viaje, me he levantado demasiado temprano —forzó una sonrisa—. Ya sabes que odio madrugar.

Judy asintió, aunque visiblemente no muy convencida por esa respuesta. Pero al menos evitó su lluvia de nuevas preguntas hasta después del almuerzo.

—Cuando llegues a casa podrás descansar un poco antes de comer.

Dicho y hecho.

Llegó, saludó a todos los que allí la esperaban con falsas sonrisas y palabras absurdas de bienvenida, y se disculpó para subir hasta su habitación. En realidad no tenía sueño, había dormido lo suficiente en el autobús, pero lo que menos le apetecía era uno de esos momentos de "gran familia unida".

No eran una familia unida, nunca lo habían sido y no entendía por qué todos se empeñaban en parecer agradables y simpáticos cuando no lo eran. Ella siempre había sido la oveja negra, la hija descastada que se quedó embarazada siendo adolescente y a quien Judy Fabray le dio una segunda oportunidad como buena cristiana que era.

Todos la culpaban por el divorcio de sus padres en vez de a esa maldita secretaria, y su hermana por supuesto era la primera de aquel clan de vampiros navideños dispuestos a chuparle la sangre.

Solo su abuela había sido buena con ella, era a la única que se alegraba de volver a ver. Los demás podían irse al infierno.

—Bueno... Es bonito que todos hayan ido a verte, Quinn —le dijo Rachel al otro lado del teléfono.

—No sé que se traman, pero seguro que nada bueno.

—No puedes ser tan mal pensada. Es navidad, es tu familia y solo quieren estar contigo. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

—Conozco a mi familia y te aseguro que nunca, en mi vida, hemos hecho juntos una cena por Navidad. Nos felicitábamos con una postal y punto.

—¡Pues debes disfrutarlo! —gritó de repente— ¿Sabes lo duro que es estar lejos en unas fechas como estas? ¿Sabes lo que es no poder cenar con ellos ni ver un regalo bajo el árbol? Puede que seas un poco Grinch, pero la gente normal ama la Navidad, y deberías valorarlo en vez de quejarte porque todos se han movido solo para estar contigo.

Quinn se preocupó, ese ataque de diarrea verbal significaba que algo no andaba del todo bien. La conocía, desde los catorce años, y aunque no siempre habían sido las mejores amigas sus conocimientos sobre los ataques bipolares de Rachel Berry eran muy amplios.

Tal vez porque más de una vez los había vivido en carne propia.

—¿Rach? ¿Estás bien?

—No, no lo estoy —respondió secamente absorbiendo las lágrimas—. Es Navidad y para mis padres y para mí estás fechas son muy importantes.

—Lo siento, yo... yo creía que no celebrabas la navidad, como eres judía...

—Leroy es judío pero Hiram es cristiano, por lo que siempre celebramos los dos. Esta será nuestro primer Chrismukkah separados. Por eso quiero que tú lo disfrutes.

—De acuerdo, lo haré —aceptó a regañadientes para evitar otra retahíla—. Y te prometo que el año que viene tendrás unas grandes navidades por las que no pudimos tener éste. Cantaremos villancicos, comeremos chocolatinas y compraremos un gran árbol que decoraremos con una gran estrella en la parte superior, ¿trato hecho?

—Trato hecho —le respondió un poco más animada—. Tengo que irme, son las cinco y el segundo pase de ensayos está por empezar. No quiero llegar tarde, no sabes como es el director, no entiendo como de un cuerpo tan pequeño pueden salir unos gritos tan ensordecedores.

—Cierto, siempre olvido que aquí son cinco horas menos. Suerte con tus ensayos, estoy deseando poder ver el vídeo de tu gran y espectacular estreno.

—Y yo estoy deseando de que puedas verlo. ¡Qué tengas un buen día!

—Y tú una buena tarde, Rach.

Al menos había tenido su pequeña dosis diaria de energía, aunque le hubiese reñido por no disfrutar de la navidad como se supone que debía hacerlo.

Para ella esos días eran como todos los demás, no había nada de especial o mágico en una celebración consumista centrada en la llegada de un gordo vestido de rojo. Pero le había prometido que las disfrutaría, y eso sería lo que haría. No pensaba incumplir una promesa a Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>—¿Y qué tal es la vida por Nueva York? —le preguntó Tom, el marido de su hermana y hombre más aburrido del planeta tierra— Dicen que tiene un índice de criminalidad de más del 30%.<p>

—En realidad este año ha bajado a 22%, la menor desde 1960 —le corrigió con una falsa sonrisa, odiaba a ese petulante dentista—. Y supongo que cuanto más grande es una ciudad, más habitantes tiene y, por lo tanto, mayor es su índice de criminalidad. A pesar de eso me siento segura, y es un lugar increíble para vivir. Siempre hay algo que hacer, por eso la llaman la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Todos rieron a coro, excepto su querido cuñado y su hermana, que seguía con la misma cara de seta que había tenido desde que pusiese un pie en la casa hacía ya más de diez horas.

No era algo que le resultase extraño, su relación nunca había sido buena y desde el divorcio de sus padres había empeorado hasta casi no dirigirse la palabra.

—Nunca he entendido por qué la gente se empeña en vivir en Nueva York, fui una vez y tampoco es nada del otro mudo —comentó su tío Jack, el marido de su tía, un hombre corpulento, calvo y pueblerino que no sentía pasión por otra cosa más que las carreras de coches y las alitas de pollo.

—Sí, solo está llena de bohemios fracasados y tristes aspirantes a artistas que nunca llegarán a nada más que cantar en bares de mala muerte —añadió su primo John, idéntico a su padre en todo excepto en la falta de pelo, aunque tampoco le quedaría mucho tiempo para que ésta llegase.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes Johnny? ¿Has vivido mucho tiempo allí? —le preguntó con ironía, sabiendo perfectamente cuál sería la respuesta.

—No pero... es algo que todos saben.

—Pues no deberías hablar sobre lo que no conoces. Es una costumbre de muy mal gusto. ¿Sabes? —concluyó con tono tranquilo.

—No puedes opinar John, aquí la única que sabe de todo es nuestra querida mujer de mundo, Quinn —dijo con petulancia su hermana, ella la miró fijamente.

—Por favor, tengamos la cena en paz —interrumpió su madre el intento de réplica—. No quiero peleas al menos hasta el postre, ¿de acuerdo?

Quinn asintió con una sonrisa y siguió con su deliciosa cena, ignorando a su hermana Frannie quien la seguía observando como si se tratase de una pobre cebra y ella un león hambriento desde hacía meses, quizás incluso años.

Aquella escena no era algo inusual, de hecho lo extraño habría sido una velada tranquila y sin reproches de por medio.

Su relación era digna de estudio, y sus disputas siempre habían sido la banda sonora que amenizaban todas las reuniones, cenas, bautizos o comuniones. Para ellas era imposible estar bajo el mismo techo dos horas seguidas sin terminar discutiendo, aquel día había sido un récord.

No siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en el que estaban muy unidas. O al menos en el que no se insultaban ni recriminaban nada a gritos. Jugaban juntas en el jardín trasero, se divertían en la piscina de su tía Dory los sábados e incluso veían juntas _Salvados por la campana_ los domingos por la mañana.

Pero luego crecieron, Frannie recibió la total atención de su padre y Quinn se vio casi obligada a seguir su camino para no ser la peor de las dos, llevándolas a una competición de vida o muerte por ver quién recibía más atención de aquel ser frío y déspota. Y, como guinda del pastel, el embarazo, la polémica en el instituto, los cuchicheos en la iglesia y en la cola del supermercado y en cualquier rincón de Lima, para que mentiros; fue entonces cuando Frannie dejó de ser su hermana para convertirse en su peor enemiga. Bueno, primero estaba su padre, después ella.

—Muchas gracias por hacer un plato vegetariano para mí —dijo con una sonrisa amable mirando a su tía y a su madre—. Pero no os tendríais que haber molestado, podría haberme hecho cualquier sándwich.

—No tiene importancia, no ibas a comerte un sándwich mientras todos tenemos una gran cena por tu bienvenida —le respondió con cariño su madre.

—Además, estás muy delgada, tienes que alimentarte bien si no quieres ser como una de esas esqueléticas modelos neoyorkinas —agregó su abuela.

Quinn le sonrió, pero una voz hizo que de inmediato se tensase de nuevo.

—¿Y por qué ahora eres vegetariana? —le preguntó su hermana— Nunca he conocido a nadie al que le gustase el bacon más que a ti.

—Las cosas cambian.

—La gente nunca cambia —la miró desafiante.

El clima en la mesa por supuesto se tornó rápidamente a frío casi gélido; ni un carraspeo se escuchó entre los presentes, solo el sonido del pequeño Jack, el hijo de Frannie, sorbiendo la sopa interrumpió aquel momento.

Se veía venir, y Quinn comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—¿Quieres decirme algo Frannie? Porque, si es así, adelante, di lo que sea para que así pueda tener la cena en paz —la miro desafiante pero sin perder la calma—. Vamos, ¿a qué estás esperando?

Su madre iba a intervenir de nuevo, pero no puedo hacerlo antes de que Frannie comenzase a soltar la artillería pesada.

—Pues sí, tengo algo que decirte —soltó el tenedor en la mesa—. Llegas, después de dos años, y crees que porque has salido de Lima y ahora vives en la gran ciudad puedes creerte superior a todos nosotros —la miró alzando su ceja izquierda, ella también tenía esa cualidad—. Vas de chica madura e inteligente, con tu dieta vegetariana, tus modos refinados y tus aires de prepotencia. Nos das clases de cultura y nos haces sentir como si fuésemos pueblerinos analfabetos. Me pones enferma.

—¿_Tú_ me estás llamando prepotente a _mí_? —preguntó enarcando una ceja— ¿Tú que eres incapaz de mirar a nadie si no es por encima del hombro?

—¡Yo al menos no intento ser alguien que no soy! —pegó un golpe en la mesa, haciendo sobresaltar al pobre niño que solo quería degustar tranquilamente su sopa— Tú destrozaste esta familia, tú hiciste que papá se fuese, tú eres la única culpable del sufrimiento de mamá. Y, en vez de afrontar todo el daño que hiciste, te largaste en cuanto pudiste, dejándola sola —señaló a Judy, quien miraba la escena con ojos llorosos—. A pesar de que lo dejó todo por ti, por apoyarte aunque nos dejaste en evidencia delante de todo el pueblo teniendo un hijo con solo dieciséis años. ¡En pecado! No te importa nadie más que tú misma, eres una egoísta. ¿Te crees mejor que papá? ¡Él a tu lado es un santo!

Quinn quedó en silencio, todos por supuesto esperaban su reacción, su ataque a la yugular como la antigua Fabray habría hecho. Algo hiriente, algo capaz de hacer temblar al mismísimo Jack el destripador.

Miró a su madre y vio sus lágrimas silenciosas.

No dijo nada, simplemente se levantó lentamente de su silla, cogió su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta y se fue.

* * *

><p>Quinn anduvo sin descanso por las calles solitarias del que antes había sido su hogar, o al menos algo parecido; eran las diez y todos estaban cobijados del frío en sus casas mientras que ella estaba fuera, sin saber hacia dónde ir.<p>

Las palabras de otros siempre son capaces de herirnos de formas impensables, la manera en la que los demás nos ven inevitablemente siempre nos pesa. Da lo mismo si es cierto o no, lo que piensan de nosotros nunca deja de importarnos, por mucho que nos empeñemos en afirmar lo contrario.

Mucho más si esos que opinan son miembros de tu familia, sangre de tu sangre, aquellos junto a los que has crecido y que te conocen desde siempre. Son esas opiniones las que más duelen, eran esas palabras hirientes pronunciadas por su familia las que siempre hacían que Quinn se sintiese una absoluta mierda.

Frannie no tenía razón, Quinn había dejado Lima cuando estuvo completamente segura de que su madre estaría bien en su ausencia, y ella era quien le había dado prácticamente de lado poniéndose del bando de su padre, además de no haberse preocupado por ella ni cuando estuvo en el hospital después del accidente; pero esas palabras frente a todos, frente a su abuela quien las miraba horrorizada por aquel escándalo, le afectó más de lo que incluso se reconoció a sí misma.

Porque es difícil no pensar que eres un monstruo cuando toda la vida te han dicho lo contrario. Es casi imposible.

Después de una hora a la intemperie, y cuando sus dedos comenzaron a tornarse morados por el frío, decidió parar en Breadstix para poder entrar en calor.

Se sentó en la barra y pidió un chocolate caliente a la amable camarera, la misma que siempre les atendía en su adolescencia, al parecer eso tampoco había cambiado.

Cuando la mujer le tendió la taza, Quinn la tomó con las dos manos y alivió el frío con el calor de la cerámica; una voz familiar la hizo sobresaltarse.

—¿Quinn? ¿Eres tú?

—¿Puck? —preguntó extrañada al ver al chico con un mandil negro, camisa blanca y pajarita— ¿Trabajas aquí?

—Evidentemente, esto no es la nueva tendencia de esta temporada. Aunque si Puckerman lo lleva tal vez todos quieran unirse. Ya sabes que creo estilo —dijo con su habitual pícara sonrisa de medio lado.

—¡Puck! —saltó de la silla para darle un abrazo— Estás hecho todo un hombre.

—¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con mi sexy-mamá? ¿Desde cuándo me abrazas? ¿Y por qué mierda pareces Evan Rachel Wood en _Across the Universe_? —la observó de arriba a abajo— Aún así estás caliente.

—Tú, sin embargo, sigues igual que siempre.

—Puckerman es perfecto, no necesita cambiar.

Quinn giró los ojos; era un imbécil, mucho más cuando hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo, lo había echado de menos. O al menos todo lo que se puede echar de menos a semejante personaje.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, y encontrarse con una persona tan básica y simple como Noah Puckerman era lo mejor que le había pasado en todo el día.

Imaginaros la dimensión de desgracias sucedidas desde que bajó del autobús.

—¿Cómo terminaste aquí? —preguntó, sentándose de nuevo— Ni trabajando diez años podrías cubrir todas las pérdidas que has causado a este local, creo que no pagaste ni una sola cena.

—Por supuesto que no y ahora tampoco, pero esta vez no estoy infringiendo la ley, es parte de las ventajas de trabajar aquí —dijo con una sonrisa sentándose a su lado—. ¿Qué haces en Lima? Me dijeron que te habías ido a Nueva York.

—Y así es, he venido solo a pasar las Navidades con mi madre. ¿Y tú? Antes de terminar el instituto me dijiste que te irías a Los Ángeles...

—Volví a los tres meses, aquello no fue como yo esperaba —arrugó la frente en la decepción—. Intenté ponerme en contacto contigo, pero siempre que llamaba a tu casa tu madre me decía que estabas en el trabajo o fuera. Podríamos habernos visto. Yo te hubiese dado una despedida por todo lo alto antes de irte... Ya sabes a que me refiero —alzó las cejas sensualmente.

—Cállate —golpeó su hombro sin poder contener la risa—. Rachel me dijo que Finn y Artie ahora se encargan del Glee Club, ¿cómo les va?

—Bien, el curso pasado ganaron las Nacionales por tercera vez consecutiva —sonrió—. Estoy seguro de que el hecho de que mi hermano forme parte del grupo es uno de los motivos. Ya sabes... La sangre de los Puckerman está llena de talento.

—Y, entonces, ¿qué hace el señor Schuester ahora?

—Es el director del McKinley.

Solo habían pasado tres años desde que se graduase pero al parecer el instituto sí que había cambiado. Posiblemente ahora New Directions sería algo así como una eminencia y el señor Shue posiblemente dirigiría mucho mejor la escuela de lo que lo había hecho el inepto de Figgins. Nunca lo soportó, mucho menos cuando casi la expulsa por robarle el bocadillo a un niño de primer curso en su época con las Skanks el último año.

Bueno, quizás habría tenido motivos para hacerlo, pero no le gustó la forma en la que le habló, y eso en el mundo de la antigua Quinn Fabray suponía entrar en su lista negra.

—¿Y Rachel? ¿Cómo está?

—¿Cómo sabes que la he visto? —se movió en su asiento para ocultar su nerviosismo— ¿Quién te lo ha contado?

—Tú, antes —la miró confuso—. Me has dicho que Rachel te había contado lo de Finn y Artie, he supuesto que has hablado con ella.

—Ah... S-sí. Me... me la encontré en el avión cuando llegué a Nueva York.

—¿Cómo está? No he sabido nada de ella en todo este tiempo, ya no quiere saber nada de su compañero judío.

—Pues... bien... Mayor... Ya sabes han pasado tres años desde que nos graduamos y...

—Espera —le interrumpió—. Has dicho que te la encontraste en el avión, hace dos años que te marchaste. ¿Has vuelto a verla en este tiempo?

—Yo...

Por desgracia Puckerman ya no era tan estúpido como en el instituto, ahora más bien parecía un detective capaz de hilar cabos sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo, nada que ver con ese chico que casi no se graduó por creer que los estimulantes del sistema nervioso eran el café, el tabaco y las mujeres.

No es un decir, esa fue su respuesta en un examen de Biología.

Pero ahora al parecer era inteligente, quizás los grissini del Breadstix le habían dado un par de neuronas más.

—¿Quinn?

—Puck, voy a contarte algo.

Él podía ser más inteligente, pero ella había perdido cualquier capacidad para mentir. Algo malo tenía que haber en esa nueva Quinn Fabray.

—Pero prométeme que no harás ninguno de tus comentarios groseros y que intentarás reaccionar como el hombre maduro que _no_ eres. ¿De acuerdo?

—Prometido —respondió alzando su mano derecha con semblante honorable.

—Rachel y yo estamos juntas.

—Cuando dices que estáis juntas me estás diciendo...

—Sí, somos novias.

Puck abrió la boca intentando decir algo, para luego quedarse callado, para luego abrir la boca de nuevo y así en reiteradas ocasiones. Retiraba lo dicho, seguía siendo tan estúpido como siempre, lo anterior solo había sido un golpe de suerte.

Para su desgracia.

—Tú y Rachel... ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es tan caliente!

—¡Puck!

—Lo siento. Pero debes admitir que el hecho de que estés con Rachel te hace aún más sexy de lo que ya eras —miró hacia el frente con ojos soñadores—. Dios, os imagino a las dos, ahí, juntitas y...

—¡Puck! ¡Cállate! —le interrumpió golpeándole en el brazo— Me prometiste que no harías ningún comentario grosero.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que mi promesa no es ninguna garantía, nena.

Quinn giró los ojos, tenía razón.

De todas las personas en la faz de la tierra a las que podría haberle contado su relación, él era el menos indicado.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se cernió sobre ellos, Puck jugueteaba con su móvil desinteresado, quizás intentando asimilar aquella noticia que sin duda no era algo esperado. Era a la primera persona que se lo había contado, además de Vanessa y Katy, y en el mismo momento en que las palabras salieron por su garganta ya se había arrepentido. Pero era tarde, no podía deshacer lo dicho.

Porque no, ya no podía cambiarlo, y aunque ella no lo supiese, la gran noticia en ese mismo momento ya estaba volando de un lugar a otro...

_"Rachel y Quinn están saliendo juntas. HOT!" _Ese sería el mensaje que abriría la veda...

* * *

><p>Finn arreglaba los bajos de un Chevelle Malibu SS rojo del 82 en el taller de los Hummel, manchado de grasa hasta la frente mientras tarareaba a REM que sonaba de música de fondo en la radio, cuando su móvil vibró en su bolsillo y lo cogió manchándolo de grasa.<p>

—Mierda —dijo al ver la pantalla mientras abría el mensaje— ¡OH DIOS! —exclamó chocando su frente con los bajos del coche— No puede ser... esto debe ser una broma —musitó mientras se tocaba su frente magullada, al día siguiente tendría un buen chichón por culpa de las bromitas del idiota de Puck.

_"Déjate de tonterías, eso es imposible";_ le contestó.

A los pocos minutos Puck le respondió de nuevo:

_"Me he encontrado con Quinn en Breadstix. Se ha cortado el pelo de nuevo, vista con unos pantalones como los de Aladdin y me ha confesado que está con Rachel. ¿Por qué iba a inventármelo?" _

Al mensaje iba adjuntada una foto de Quinn. Había dicho la verdad, tenía el pelo corto, sus pantalones eran horrendos y parecía cambiada, aunque tan guapa como siempre.

_"Creo que voy a cuestionarme mi hombría, cuatro de las cinco chicas con las que me enrollé en la secundaria son ahora lesbianas"_; le dijo en otro mensaje.

Finn abrió la boca por la sorpresa, si Puck se estaba cuestionando su estatus de macho alfa tenía que ser cierto.

Se quedó mirando fijamente a una mancha en la pared. ¿En qué momento Rachel y Quinn habían pasado de enemigas a novias? En el instituto se peleaban por él, ¿cómo podían estar juntas ahora? Era una locura, jamás en su vida podría haber pensado algo así. Tenía que compartirlo con alguien, y al escribirlo le pareció aún más absurdo.

* * *

><p>Artie revisaba en su habitación las canciones que tenía que ensayar a la vuelta de las Navidades; las seleccionales estaban cerca y todo tenía que ser perfecto para entonces. La pantalla de su móvil se iluminó. Era un mensaje de Finn, posiblemente para hablar sobre algo del Glee Club.<p>

Su boca se abrió por la sorpresa cuando comprobó que precisamente no era para hablar de las canciones de después de las vacaciones.

—_"Rachel y Quinn son novias" _—leyó en voz alta— ¡No me lo puedo creer! El infierno debe de haberse congelado ahora mismo.

—¿Artie? ¿Qué te pasa? —le preguntó su madre tras la puerta.

—Nada mamá, solo hablaba en voz alta.

Su madre, siempre interrumpiendo eventos importantes. Quinn y Rachel estaban juntas, ni al más enrevesado de los guionistas se le hubiese ocurrido algo como aquello.

* * *

><p><strong>Universidad de Columbia, Nueva York<strong>

Brittany estaba tumbada en el sofá viendo tranquilamente _Los aristogatos_ mientras tenía sus piernas apoyadas en Santana, quien estudiaba febrilmente una montaña de absurdos apuntes de los que ella no entendía nada pero que al parecer eran muy importantes.

—¿Puedes bajarlo un poco? No me entero de lo que estoy leyendo.

—Pero San... ¡Es mi parte preferida! Ahora es cuando cantan _Todos quieren ser gatos Jazz_ —exclamó entusiasmada.

Santana giró los ojos y siguió a lo suyo, intentando contener las ganas de tirar su zapatilla al maldito televisor. El teléfono sonó, y Brittany lo cogió sin dejar de mirar la pantalla mientras tarareaba la canción. Abrió el móvil y leyó un mensaje de Artie.

_"Rachel y Quinn están saliendo, pásalo" _

—Ya lo sabía —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo su vista a la película.

—¿El que sabías?

—Que Quinn y Rachel terminarían juntas.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —frunció el ceño. Brittany le tendió el móvil y ella leyó el mensaje que iluminaba la pantalla— ¿Qué? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡RuPaul y Q están juntas! ¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó extrañada, ella asintió sin dejar de observar atentamente la película— Pero... ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

—Creía que tú también los sabías, era algo evidente.

—¡No! ¡No lo era! ¡Oh santo infierno dulce! ¡Esto es un bombazo! —exclamó cogiendo de nuevo el móvil y escribiendo rápidamente un mensaje.

—¿Qué haces?

—Le estoy mandando un mensaje a Tina, tenemos que continuar la cadena.

Brittany negó con la cabeza y arrugó la frente.

—Eso no está bien San, tal vez ellas no quieren que nadie lo sepa.

—No me importa, ¡esto es el mayor chisme de la historia!

Brittany se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en Santana agarrándola cariñosamente por la cintura mientras seguía viendo su película. Ella lo había intentado, su consciencia estaba tranquila.

* * *

><p><strong>Boston, Massachusetts.<strong>

_"Manhands y Q están teniendo relaciones sexuales en NYC"_, leyó Tina mientras estaban cenando con los padres de Mike.

—¿Qué? —exclamó, quizás demasiado alto, porque los otros tres comensales de la mesa del restaurante la miraron extrañados y ella se disculpó—. Lo siento...

No era la mejor reacción delante de sus suegros el día de su compromiso, pero no podía creer lo que había leído. Era completamente surrealista.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurró Mike en su oído.

—Rachel y Quinn están juntas...

Mike abrió la boca por la sorpresa y Tina escribió rápidamente un mensaje a Mercedes. No podía quedarse con aquel secreto para ella sola, tenía que saberlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Los Ángeles, California<strong>

Mercedes cenaba con su representante en uno de los restaurante más caros de la ciudad, mientras éste le comentaba cuáles eran sus nuevas ideas para la promoción de su primer disco. Todo estaba prácticamente preparado, y en poco menos de un mes finalmente se lanzaría al mercado. Solo veintiocho días y su sueño de ser la nueva Whitney Houston estaría casi cumplido.

Quizás no tanto, pero estaría cerca.

—Creo que podemos cambiarte el nombre a Miss Jones, suena más comercial.

Iba a contestarle que de ninguna manera cambiaría su nombre a algo tan horrendo, pero el sonido de su teléfono la distrajo.

_"ÚLTIMAS NOTICIAS: Rachel y Quinn están saliendo"_

—¡Eso es una locura! —gritó, haciendo silenciar a todo el restaurante que la miró extrañado— Lo siento. Disculpadme.

—Mercedes, si no estás de acuerdo con el cambio de tu nombre pensaremos en otro, pero no hace falta que reacciones así.

—No, no es por eso. Acabo de recibir un notición —respondió distraída mientras escribía, pero levantó la vista y miró fijamente a su representante—. Aún así no pienso cambiarme el nombre. Seré Mercedes Jones, ese es mi nombre y así voy a llamarme. Soy una diva, la gente me amará por mi increíble voz, me da igual que mi nombre sea comercial o no.

* * *

><p><strong>Cancún, México<strong>

—No pienso aceptar ese comportamiento por tu parte —gritó Kurt sentado en su hamaca—. Soy una estrella, soy una gran promesa de Broadway. Te he pedido un San Francisco con una guinda y azúcar glass, no un Manhattan con una aceituna y sal. ¿No sabes la diferencia? ¿Dónde está el encargado?

—Kurt, tranquilo... Solo ha sido un pequeño error —susurró Blaine—. No te sofoques, estamos de vacaciones.

—Se empieza por no saber servir un San Francisco y se termina por mezclar mi ropa de seda con la de lana en la lavandería. ¿Sabes quién es él? —señaló a su novio, quien se escondía bajo su sombrero de paja y sus gafas de sol—. Es Blaine Anderson, uno de los actores más reconocidos de Nueva York. Merecemos un buen trato, somos clientes imp...

Su móvil vibrando en el bolsillo de su bañador le interrumpió. Cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje de Mercedes que iluminaba su pantalla, casi muere de un paro cardiáco.

—Cariño... ¿Estás bien?

—¡Rachel y Quinn están juntas! —exclamó poniéndose en pie de un salto— ¡Están juntas! ¿Ha perdido la cabeza? ¡Voy a matar a Rachel! ¿Por qué demonios no me lo ha contado? ¡Soy su mejor amigo!

—Quizás porque sabría que te pondrías así...

—¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga? ¡Esto es la noticia del siglo! ¡Es aún mejor que el segundo embarazo de Beyoncé!

* * *

><p><strong>Lima, Ohio<strong>

—Puck, Puck. ¿Me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó distraído, sin haber dejado de mirar el móvil en diez minutos

—No puedes decirle esto a _nadie_, aún llevamos muy poco tiempo.

—Mis labios están sellados, baby —sonrió.

No había mentido, él no le había dicho ni una sola palabra a nadie, los mensajes no contaban como hablar. Y, si lo hacían, ya era demasiado tarde.

—¿Shelby tampoco lo sabe? —le preguntó para desviar el tema.

—¿El qué?

—Lo tuyo con Rachel.

—¿Y por qué debería saberlo?

—Bueno, ella es la madre de Rachel y de Beth, quien casualmente también es tu hija, quizás debería saber que ahora prácticamente sois la familia Monster.

Quinn frunció el ceño, Puckerman nunca se había caracterizado por su sutileza.

—¿Sabes que ha vuelto a Lima?

—¿En serio?

—Hace un año, quiere criar a Beth aquí.

Si saber que él conocía su secreto la hacía sentir incómoda, el hablar de su hija y la mujer con la que se lió en la secundaria solo la hizo añorar las miradas desafiantes de su hermana.

Lo sé, es aún más enrevesado el hecho de que la madre de Rachel Berry tuviese una aventura amorosa con el padre de su hija quien también era la hija de Quinn Fabray. Pero os juro que es cierto, a veces la vida real supera a la ficción.

—¿La... la has visto?

—¿A quién?

—A Jennifer Lawrence en su última película. ¿A quién va ser? ¡A Beth!

—Sí, voy a verla algunas tardes después del trabajo.

Quinn jugueteó con su anillo y se mordió el labio inferior, ese era precisamente uno de los fantasmas por los que se había marchado de Lima, y ahora había vuelto haciéndola sentir con una deuda pendiente.

Eso era algo de lo que nunca hablaba, una cicatriz profunda en su pecho que a pesar del tiempo seguía quemando como el primer día. Ni siquiera con Rachel había tocado esa parte de su adolescencia, a pesar de que a veces se moría de ganas por preguntarle si sabía algo de su madre y, por lo tanto, de su pequeña.

Porque sabía que no era su madre, pero Beth para ella siempre sería su hija.

—¿Cómo está? —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—Hermosa —sonrió con orgullo—. Es una niña increíble, despierta, vivaz, divertida. Y también hermosa, como su mamá —la miró con una débil sonrisa.

El pasado ya no fue tan pasado en ese instante; y es que, como un boomerang, éste también vuelve siempre para recordarnos que no podemos huir toda la vida.


	16. 24 de diciembre, 2015

**15**

_24 de diciembre, 2015_

**Lima, Ohio**

Era extraño despertar en aquella habitación, abrir los ojos y ver el mismo techo que observó con amargura durante diecinueve largos años. Era extraño, y confuso, especialmente porque todo seguía tal y como lo había dejado.

Sus pompones decorando una de las paredes, los trofeos perfectamente colocados en su estantería, el diploma del cuadro de honor, los pocos libros que había dejado en casa, sus discos de Bruce Springsteen, la guitarra que jamás aprendió a tocar. Toda su vida y su pasado estaban recogidos en cuatro paredes, sin embargo ya no sentía aquel lugar como propio.

¿Era posible que se sintiese una extraña en su propia habitación?

Se levantó de la cama lentamente y tomó una de las fotos colocadas sobre su escritorio.

Era la foto del Glee Club el día que ganaron las Nacionales, con aquel vestido rojo que en sus noches más pesimistas pensó que nunca podría llegar a ponerse. Tan solo dos semanas antes aún estaba en una silla de ruedas, luchando con todas sus fuerzas solo para poder caminar dos metros aferrándose a una fría barra; aún así, se armó de valor y lo consiguió, y además no solo volvió a andar sino que estuvo con el resto de sus compañeros en aquella última actuación.

Todos estaban ahí, sonrientes, emocionados por lo que acababan de conseguir, felices porque después de tres años todo el esfuerzo había dado finalmente sus frutos. Fue uno de los mejores días de su vida y lo mejor de todo es que lo había compartido con sus mejores amigos, y con Rachel.

El Glee Club siempre fue especial; por la música, por los amigos, porque fueron su familia cuando el resto del mundo le dio la espalda, pero también especialmente por Rachel. Porque ahí había comprendido la magnitud de su talento, porque ahí la había conocido como era en realidad, más allá de su horrible gusto por la moda, porque ahí se había enamorado de ella, aunque ni siquiera lo supiese.

Quinn suspiró, no sabía cómo soportaría nueve meses sin verla, solo llevaban dos semanas separadas y parecía que se había ido hacía años.

Para distraerse de sus pensamientos y retrasar más el momento de bajar, decidió leer un rato. Los libros siempre conseguían que se olvidase de todo, eran los únicos capaces de evadirla de la realidad y llevarla a otros mundos donde el dolor y el sufrimiento no existían, sino que eran completamente ajenos. Quizás por eso siempre prefería leer dramas, al menos así olvidaba los suyos propios.

Tomó su ejemplar de _El diario de Ana Frank_ y se sentó en la cama, una foto cayó del interior del libro.

La miró, y palideció al instante.

Era una foto suya y de Beth, el primer día que la vio después de que Shelby decidiera que podía estar con la niña siempre que quisiese, al menos antes de que ella perdiese la cabeza e intense robársela.

Estaba tan feliz aquel día, verla de nuevo fue como un sueño hecho realidad. Se parecía mucho a ella, tenía sus mismos ojos, idénticos, pero la inconfundible pícara sonrisa de Puck.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas. No la había visto en tres años, no había vuelto a saber nada de ella hasta la noche anterior en la que supo que de nuevo habían vuelto a Lima.

Beth había sido lo único bueno de su adolescencia, su pequeña, su niña. Podría haber llamado a Shelby, pero no lo hizo; siempre que se disponía a marcar el número recordaba como se había comportado y sentía demasiada vergüenza como para ponerse en contacto con ella.

Ya tendría cinco años, habría crecido mucho. ¿Se acordaría de ella? ¿Sabría quién era si volviese a verla? ¿Por qué Rachel no le había dicho que estaban de nuevo en Lima? Ella hablaba con su madre al menos una vez por semana, ¿no consideró aquel dato como algo que contarle cuando le dijo que volvería a casa?

¿A quién quería engañar? Claro que no sé lo había contado, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, de haberlo sabido, jamás habría regresado.

Quinn cerró el libro, ya no le apetecía leer.

Guardó la foto en su cartera y decidió que ya era hora de bajar y afrontar a su familia, era hora de afrontar muchos fantasmas del pasado.

* * *

><p>—Veo que tienes más destreza en la cocina Quinnie —le comentó su madre, observando cómo cortaba las cebollas rápidamente y las echaba en la sartén.<p>

—Katy, mi compañera de piso, es chef, me ha cultivado en las artes culinarias —respondió divertida mientras rallaba con soltura el jengibre y los ajos.

Estaba relajada, podría haber dicho que incluso feliz. Ni su hermana ni su cuñado estaban y eso la hizo sentir como en casa por primera vez. Solo en compañía de su madre y su abuela todo era diferente; el ambiente era cálido, las risas constantes, el aire puro y sin tensión llena de reproches.

Había echado de menos esos momentos, y no fue consciente hasta ese instante.

—La niña ya es toda una mujer, Judy —comentó con cariño su abuela, dándole un beso en la mejilla. Quinn le sonrió.

—Lo sé, y eso me hace sentir mayor, parece que fue ayer cuando tenías que subirte a una silla para poder llegar a la encimera y ayudarme a rellenar el pavo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y cogió su móvil que había vibrado en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Rachel.

_"Feliz Nochebuena, espero que Santa sea bueno contigo"_

Junto al mensaje, una foto de ella con un gorro de Santa Claus y una nariz roja imitando a la de Rudolf. Sonrió bobamente y su abuela la observó extrañada, enrojeció al darse cuenta y guardó rápidamente el móvil.

El timbre sonó y Judy soltó apresurada el cuchillo.

—Ese debe ser mi Larry —dijo peinándose con nerviosismo antes de salir casi disparada hacia la puerta.

—¿Su Larry? —miró a su abuela— ¿Quién demonios es Larry?

—Tú no eres la única que ha encontrado el amor, cariño —respondió tocándole el hombro y saliendo también hacia la puerta.

Quinn se quedó unos minutos mirando al frente; la había pillado, había perdido por completo su sutileza, si seguía así todo el mundo terminaría sabiéndolo por culpa de su incapacidad para mentir. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ella antes era la reina de las mentiras y las medias verdades, ¿por qué ahora ni siquiera era capaz de contener una idiota sonrisa?

La voz de su madre desde el recibidor hizo que saliese de sus pensamientos y se dirigió hacia donde ellos estaban. Un hombre alto, de unos cincuenta años, con el pelo canoso pero bastante atractivo para su edad le regaló una amplia sonrisa.

—Este es Larry, mi... mi novio —lo presentó con timidez.

—Hola, Quinn —le tendió la mano—. Tu madre no exageraba, eres hermosa.

No reaccionó, estaba perpleja, por nada del mundo esperaba una noticia como esa. Novio, su madre tenía novio, y además era una copia casi idéntica a George Clooney. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

Judy carraspeó e inmediatamente le dio la mano.

—Tú eres... tú eres él que le está enseñando a utilizar internet, ¿verdad?

—Sí, soy técnico informático. Nos conocimos en un curso de su trabajo.

—Fue amor a primera vista —dijo Judy abrazándose a la cintura del hombre, éste le sonrió—. Yo le pregunté que si Google era un nuevo grupo de Rock moderno y él se rió. No entendía por qué se reía pero me enamoré de su sonrisa y, desde ese momento, todo ha sido maravilloso. ¿Verdad osito?

—Claro que sí pastelito.

¿Osito? ¿Pastelito? Estaba teniendo un ataque de hiperglucemia.

Todo estaba mal, todo era extraño, las cosas no parecían seguir como ella las había dejado. Se había ido solo dos años y parecía que hubiesen pasado quince, el tiempo no se había parado por su ausencia.

Al parecer lo único que no había cambiado era Lima y su habitación.

* * *

><p>—¿Tu madre tiene novio? ¡No me lo puedo creer! —exclamó Rachel.<p>

—Yo tampoco, aunque al menos parece mejor que mi padre. No es que eso sea muy difícil pero... es una buena noticia —elevó los hombros.

—¿Y qué tal ha ido la cena?

—Mejor de lo que esperaba.

—¿Todo bien con Frannie?

Quinn observó el cielo estrellado y metió la barbilla en su abrigo para refugiarse del helado frío de la noche.

—Sí, creo que mi madre ha tenido una charla con ella. No me habla, pero lo prefiero antes que su monólogo lleno de reproches y gritos.

—¡Hola, Quinn! —gritó una voz femenina desconocida de repente— ¡Rachel te echa mucho de menos!

—¡Cállate, Allison!

—¿Dónde estás? —frunció el ceño— ¿No son las tres de la mañana allí?

—Sí, pero hemos organizado una cena de Navidad. ¡Lo estamos pasando en grande! —gritó entusiasmada— Incluso hemos hecho un concurso de karaoke y... ¿sabes quién ha ganado?

—Tú, por supuesto —respondió sin poder evitar reírse.

—¡Exacto! ¿Quién si no? —canturreó, para luego guardar silencio un breve instante— Quinn...

—¿Si?

—Te echo de menos... Mucho, mucho, mucho.

—¿Has bebido?

—Un poco —rió entre dientes.

—Ten cuidado, las dos sabemos que eres una borracha muy cariñosa.

—Solo con chicas guapas de ojos impresionantes y voz sexy —respondió con sorna.

—Espero que no haya ninguna chica así por Londres.

—No, la única chica con esa descripción que conozco está ahora en Lima.

—Entonces me quedo más tranquila, aún así cuando me entere quién es la buscaré y le patearé el culo —Rachel rió con fuerza.

—Me encantaría que pudieses estar aquí, conmigo.

—Ya solo quedan ocho meses, trece días y diez horas.

—¿Llevas la cuenta?

—Por supuesto.

—Eres tan linda... —musitó— Por cierto, ¿le has contado a alguien lo nuestro? Kurt me mandó un mensaje anoche diciéndome que le debo dos entradas de primera fila para ver _Wicked_ por ser una mejor amiga terrible y no contarle que estaba jugando a los médicos con Quinn Fabray.

—Yo no he dicho nada a... —se interrumpió a sí misma— ¡Mierda! ¡Puck!

—¿Se lo has contado a Puck?

—Me lo encontré anoche en Breadstix, salió tu nombre en la conversación y no pude disimular —dijo avergonzada—. Lo siento... De verdad. Me acorraló, te sorprendería lo perspicaz que puede ser cuando quiere.

—Quinn, no pasa nada —soltó una carcajada—. Aunque si Kurt lo sabe todos deben saberlo, ya sabes lo eficaz que es la cadena de chismes.

—¡Voy a matar a Puckerman!

—No me importa que la gente lo sepa. Solo que ahora tendré que contárselo a mis padres, ya sabes que en Lima las noticias vuelan —comentó, Quinn se quedó en silencio mordiendo su labio inferior—. No le des más vueltas, no pasa nada porque los chicos lo sepan. Para mí es un orgullo estar con Quinn Fabray. Es algo así como la historia de la cenicienta pero en versión moderna y lésbica.

—¿Eso lo dices tú o el alcohol? —enarcó una ceja.

—Ambos —contestó divertida—. Tengo que irme, los chicos quieren hacer otra ronda de karaoke, debo preparar mi voz para defender el triunfo.

—¿Hablamos mañana?

—Dalo por hecho, hablar contigo es la mejor parte de mi día. Buenas noches, Quinn. ¡Diviértete!

—Buenas noches... ¿Rachel?

—¿Si?

—Te quiero —dijo sin poder evitarlo. Rachel fue ahora quien quedó en silencio al otro lado—. No hace falta que digas nada, solo quería que lo supieses.

—Disfruta de tu última noche en Lima.

—Lo haré. Cuídate mucho.

—Y tú. Hasta mañana —canturreó.

—Hasta mañana.

Colgó el teléfono y miró al frente con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

El aire frío golpeando con fuerza contra su cara secó alguna lágrima que sin saberlo recorría su rostro.

Estaba feliz por Rachel y porque estuviese cumpliendo su sueño, ese en el que ella también había ayudado para que pudiese alcanzar; pero no podía evitar pensar con egoísmo, y esa parte de sí misma lo único que deseaba era tenerla cerca. Tener una relación a distancia era duro, difícil, casi imposible, y las ganas de verla cada día eran más fuertes, y los días seguían sin pasar en el calendario.

Un carraspeo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Quinn... —le dijo su abuela con una sonrisa.

Se giró bruscamente y hundió aún más la barbilla en el cuello de su abrigo.

—¿Llevas... llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

—El suficiente —sonrió sentándose en el banco del porche—. Es la misma persona que antes te mandó el mensaje, ¿verdad?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Yo lo sé todo cariño. Soy vieja y eso, además de arrugas y artrosis, da algo de sabiduría. Tampoco es que tu sonrisa de idiota fuese muy sutil. Ven aquí, cuéntaselo todo a tu abuela —sonrió haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase a su lado.

Quinn obedeció pero no dijo nada, solo apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y suspiró, no sabía ni siquiera por dónde empezar.

Su historia no era algo que pudiese resumirse en una charla tomando un café o en el porche de su casa una fría noche de Nochebuena, su historia era más digna de ser contada con esmero, con detalle, desgranando escena a escena para que pudiesen entender que desde el principio habían estado destinadas a estar juntas. Su historia a veces parecía algo épico, la lucha de dos niñas de Ohio por encontrar su lugar en el mundo descubriendo también el amor por el camino.

No, su historia no podía contarse en cinco minutos, su historia merecía al menos una trilogía, quizás incluso una saga.

—¿Quién es? ¿Alguien que has conocido en Nueva York?

—No exactamente, nos conocimos en el instituto pero nos hemos reencontrado de nuevo hace poco —respondió, jugando con su anillo—. Ahora está en Londres. Es algo... complicado.

—El amor siempre lo es, tiene que serlo, sino todo el mundo podría obtenerlo sin esfuerzo y no sería tan especial.

Quinn levantó la vista, la miró fijamente y tragó saliva.

—Es... es una chica, abuela.

—¿Y?

—¿No te enfadas?

—¿Por qué debería enfadarme? —rió entre dientes— ¿Es una buena persona?

—Sin duda.

—¿Y te cuida?

—Muchísimo.

—¿Estás cómoda a su lado?

—Más que nunca.

—Entonces no tengo ningún problema con que sea una chica.

Por eso adoraba a su abuela, siempre fue la más comprensiva de esa familia, quizás la única. Solía decirle que había nacido en un tiempo equivocado, y Quinn pensaba que tenía razón. Era demasiado abierta y tolerante para provenir de una generación donde la homosexualidad a veces incluso fue penada con la pena de muerte; ella hubiese encajado más en otra época, quizás incluso diez años después de ese momento que estaban viviendo.

Fue la única que la apoyó con su embarazo, y si no se marchó a San Francisco con ella fue porque eso hubiese supuesto dejar el McKenly, a sus amigos, al equipo de animadoras, a Rachel.

Lo último la influyó sin saberlo, pero decidió no irse.

—La pena es que no todo el mundo piensa así —suspiró de nuevo—. Dudo... dudo que mamá piense así.

—Tu madre ha vivido muchos años con una persona incapaz de comprender que el amor es simplemente eso... amor —acarició su espalda—. Pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ella también ha tenido tiempo de madurar y recapacitar. Dale la oportunidad para que lo entienda. Ante todo, una madre siempre quiere la felicidad de su hija. Y, por lo que he podido ver, esa chica te hace _muy_ feliz.

—Muchas gracias —la abrazó con fuerza—. Te quiero mucho abu.

—Y yo a ti mi pequeña.

Quinn le dio un cálido beso en la frente y se levantó de golpe.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Tengo algo que resolver antes de volver. Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno.

* * *

><p>Hay lugares que dan miedo, otros que dan terror, y otros completo pánico.<p>

Quinn estaba frente a la puerta de la casa de Shelby, y no hubiese sabido en cuál de las tres categorías se encontraba exactamente. Tal vez en todas al mismo tiempo.

La última vez que vio a la madre de su hija la amenazó con contar su secreto para quedarse con Beth, fue por ella por quién se tuvo que marchar de Lima, o tal vez no solo por ella pero sí tuvo parte de culpa.

Jamás se lo perdonó, jamás se perdonó a sí misma haber alejado a su hija solo por la ciega ambición. En esos días fue cuando tocó fondo, incluso para ella, y si no le contó a todos que Shelby había tenido una aventura con Puck simplemente fue debido a una persona que tuvo la palabra justa en el momento oportuno, Rachel. La única capaz de poner algo de sensatez en esa cabeza desquiciada por la amargura de una vida en la que no creía y para la que no encontraba ningún sentido.

Su cambio, ese que más tarde le llevaría tres años poder culminar, comenzó el mismo día en que perdió lo que más quería. Comenzó porque Rachel Berry puso la primera piedra. Al igual que ese día aceptando una ridícula apuesta.

Mucho había llovido desde entonces, sin embargo se sentía tan nerviosa como aquel día frente al despacho de Shelby, con su chaqueta blanca para las selecciónales, a punto de salir al escenario.

Suspiró y tocó el timbre, mientras golpeó nerviosa el suelo con su pie derecho, ni su anillo tranquilizador podía paliar aquel nudo en su estómago.

—¿Quinn? ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

—Yo... —titubeó— Sé que es tarde pero... ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, por supuesto —le respondió abriendo la puerta.

El calor de la casa le hizo sentirse un poco menos tensa; aquel lugar era mucho mejor que el pequeño apartamento donde vivían la primera vez que regresó a Lima, al parecer después de su marcha las cosas le habían ido mucho mejor.

Otro motivo más por el que alegrarse de no haber cometido aquella estupidez, ella jamás habría podido darle esa vida maravillosa a Beth.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo...

—Lo sé —agachó la cabeza—. Hace dos años me fui a Nueva York, no sabía que ahora vivieseis aquí.

—¿Nueva York? Eso es maravilloso. Es una ciudad fantástica.

—Sí, lo es.

Un silencio incómodo se cernió sobre ellas, y Quinn barajó la posibilidad de decir que se había equivocado de casa para luego salir corriendo calle abajo.

Pero ya no era una cobarde, era una mujer adulta y necesitaba cerrar esa herida, no podría comenzar de nuevo hasta no enfrentarse con aquel inmenso fantasma. Daba igual lo lejos que se hubiese marchado, la nube de circunstancias que la llevaron a salir de Lima aún seguía flotando sobre su cabeza.

Si quería volver con la cabeza alta, antes debía cerrar viejas puertas, empezar una casa por el tejado solo llevaría a que se hiciese añicos con solo una leve brisa.

—Shelby yo... —carraspeó— Siento mucho lo que te hice, siento como me comporté y estoy muy avergonzada por mi actitud aquellos días. Estaba perdida, _muy_ perdida, y supongo que eso no es escusa pero... lo lamento. Muchísimo. Y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. No tenía derecho a tratarte como lo hice.

De nuevo silencio, solo una mirada inexpresiva fue su respuesta.

Si no la perdonaba lo entendería, no se merecía su perdón. De haber estado ella en su lugar no creía que hubiese sido capaz de perdonar todo el daño que había hecho.

Pero ella no era Shelby.

—Ven conmigo —le dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Quinn la siguió. Ideas locas sobre un asesinato en la parte de arriba llegaron a su mente, cuando vio la puerta con el nombre de Beth escrito sobre una estrella dorada cualquier temor desapareció al instante.

Shelby abrió la puerta, y la imagen más dulce que sus ojos habían tenido el placer de contemplar en sus casi veintidós años de vida la golpeó.

Era ella, era su hija, durmiendo plácidamente abrazada a un pequeño osito. Ese mismo que ella le había regalado cuando tan solo tenía dos años. No podía creer que aún lo conservase después de tanto tiempo, quizás ella de haber sido Shelby lo habría quemado en la hoguera.

Pero, de nuevo, ella no era Shelby.

—Parece un ángel... —musitó.

—Lo es cuando está dormida, despierta es un trasto —sonrió—. Ha entrado en la guardería, y el otro día se peleó con un compañero porque le quitó su juego de plastilina. Todo un drama.

—Ha sacado el carácter de Puck.

—Eso mismo dice él.

La observó en silencio, tan perfecta como la recordaba. Lo mejor de su vida, un pequeño regalo que nunca llegó a disfrutar como le hubiese gustado pero que aún así quería más que nada. El amor de una madre llega a límites insospechados, esa sensación que la embriagaba estando cerca de Beth no era comparable con nada. Y había pasado mucho tiempo, cinco años y medio, pero aún recordaba a la perfección el primer momento en que la tuvo en sus brazos y comprendió como hay cosas en la vida que marcan para siempre.

Sutilmente Shelby la acompañó hasta la puerta para que saliesen de la habitación, Quinn no quería irse pero era consciente de que no podían mantener esa conversación mientras la pequeña dormía.

Bajaron en silencio, y ambas se sentaron en el sofá beige que presidía el salón.

Una gran estantería llena de películas musicales las acompañó en aquel nuevo momento incómodo, y pudo comprobar como sin duda aquella mujer era la madre de Rachel Berry. Su postura era la misma, su mirada era casi idéntica, sus manos apoyadas en la falda y la barbilla alzada mirando al frente era muy Rachel.

La genética es algo sorprendente, dos mujeres que apenas habían compartido tiempo juntas tenían los mismos gestos en situaciones similares. Tal vez algún día Beth y ella también tendrían eso en común. Quién sabía.

—No soy nadie para reprocharte lo que hiciste —dijo, rompiendo el silencio—. Sé lo difícil y frustrante que es intentar acercarte a una hija que sientes como tal pero que no lo es en realidad. Yo también hice muchas tonterías por acercarme a Rachel, incluso contratar a Jesse St. James para que se hiciese su amigo facilitándome el trabajo sucio —negó con la cabeza avergonzada.

No recordaba la historia de Jesse St. James, no recordaba cómo le había convencido para que se acercase a Rachel y así luego ella pudiese hacer su aparición estelar, para luego marcharse con Beth sin dejarle claro realmente por qué había vuelto en primer lugar. Dejándola llena de dudas y preguntas que no fueron respondidas hasta mucho tiempo después. Sí, fue una completa estupidez.

El daño que hizo Shelby bien podía compararse al suyo.

Pero ahora era distinto, hablaban por teléfono y le mandaba regalos por Navidad y en su cumpleaños, o al menos eso fue lo que le contó las pocas veces que su nombre aparecía en sus largas conversaciones. Rachel la había perdonado, no una vez sino dos, quizás ella también podría tener esa suerte con Beth, algún día.

—Sé lo duro que es Quinn —prosiguió tras un silencio solemne—. Y tal vez, dado tu historial, no debería decirte esto pero... quiero que formes parte de la vida de Beth, quiero que puedas disfrutar de su infancia, verla crecer. No sé por qué, pero presiento que has madurado, creo que este tiempo alejada de todo te ha servido para poner tus ideas en orden. Y eso lo tomo como una señal.

Shelby creía en las señales, también como Rachel, pero eso no fue lo que más le sorprendió de todo el discurso. No esperaba esa respuesta, no esperaba que dejase que se acercase a menos de quinientos metros de la niña.

Quizás no debería de haberle hecho la pregunta siguiente, pero ésta estaba atorada en su garganta fruto de la duda.

—¿Estás... estás segura?

—No —soltó una leve carcajada—. Pero no soy nadie para apartarte de ella, y considero que ésta es la forma de devolver el favor. Hiram y Leroy han sido muy amables conmigo no alejándome de Rachel, y cada vez que ella me llama o me visita cuando está aquí siento una alegría inmensa por saber que soy una parte importante de su vida. Quiero que tú tengas lo mismo.

—Pero ahora vivo en Nueva York, no puedo permitirme venir todos los meses...

—Si me prometes que llamarás y te interesarás por ella, yo te prometo que te haremos una visita de vez en cuando. ¿Trato hecho?

—Trato hecho.

Afrontar los fantasmas a veces nos trae sorpresas, momentos inesperados y reacciones impensables. Veinte minutos antes estaba aterrorizada de cruzar aquel umbral, en ese momento aquella mujer de mirada perdida y sonrisa tan reluciente como la de su hija le había hecho el mayor regalo que podía ofrecerle.

Estaba feliz, por supuesto que estaba feliz, había recibido mucho más de lo que esperaba. Pero al mismo tiempo un deje de tristeza llenó de vacío su estómago.

Beth y Rachel eran lo mejor de su vida, sin embargo ambas estaban a miles de kilómetros.


	17. 29 de diciembre, 2015

**16**

_29 de diciembre, 2015_

**Queen's Theatre. Londres, Inglaterra.**

—Le quiero, con el mayor ardor —la miró fijamente—. Por favor, hágame el honor de aceptar mi mano.

Rachel se apartó y giró la cara hacia el otro lado, cerrando levemente los párpados.

—Señor, le agradezco todo por lo que ha pasado y lamento mucho haberle causado tanto dolor. Créame, no fue conscientemente.

—¿Es su respuesta?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Se está riendo de mí?

—No.

—¿Me rechaza?

—Sé que los sentimientos que, como dijo dificultaron su consideración, le ayudarán a superarlo —dijo antes de hacer ademán de marcharse.

Thomas la agarró por el brazo.

—¿Puedo saber por qué, con tan poco esfuerzo de cortesía, me rechaza?

—¿Y pudo saber por qué, con intención tan clara de insultarme, decidió decirme que me quiere contra su mejor juicio? —preguntó indignada.

—No, créeme.

Rachel se quedó observando fijamente a Thomas y palideció al instante.

—Lo siento, no recuerdo mi texto —dijo mirando hacia los asientos, donde el director observaba la escena con atención.

—Ahora tienes que decir: _"¡Qué yo fui descortés, vaya escusa!"_

Ella asintió rápidamente, y volvió a su posición inicial.

—¡Qué yo fui descortés, vaya escusa! Tengo mis razones, ya lo sabe.

—¿Cuáles? —le preguntó desafiante, acercándose a ella.

Rachel se quedó de nuevo en silencio, Thomas la miró preocupado.

—¿Qué demonios pasa ahora? —gritó el director levantándose de su asiento— Solo tienes que decir: _"¿Crees que así de fácil aceptaría al hombre que, quizás para siempre, ha arruinado la vida de mi hermana?"._ Hemos ensayado decenas de veces esta escena. ¿Tanto te cuesta concentrarte? ¡No das una! ¡Hemos parado seis veces en uno de los diálogos más importantes de toda la obra!

—Lo siento, solo... ¿podemos descansar diez minutos?

—¿Diez minutos? —gritó exasperado tirando el guión al suelo— ¿Crees que tengo diez minutos, Berry? Solo faltan diez días para el estreno, diez, y ¡tú aún ni siquiera te sabes tus líneas!

—Claro que me las sé. Solo que hoy... hoy no tengo un buen día —intentó no derrumbarse frente a ese hombre extremadamente pequeño y delgado de nariz aguileña cuyo ego era casi tan inmenso como su calva.

—Michael, podríamos parar solo diez minutos —intervino el chico—. Llevamos ensayando toda la mañana sin descanso, quizás un poco de aire nos haga bien.

—Diez minutos, ni uno más ni uno menos, después quiero esta escena perfecta, ¿entendido? —preguntó sin esperar respuesta, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta tras las bambalinas y dando un portazo al salir.

El equipo técnico siguió con su trabajo sin inmutarse; probando luces, midiendo distancias, terminando el decorado mientras que el resto del reparto estaba practicando en una de las salas contiguas la escena final. El nerviosismo podía palparse en el ambiente, nerviosismo que los llevaba a ir continuamente de un lado para otro entre pruebas de vestuario y análisis médicos para evaluar las condiciones de sus cuerdas vocales.

Habían preparado una obra increíble en menos de un mes, sin duda eso era un tiempo récord. Todo estaba prácticamente terminado, se suponía que solo debían dar los últimos repasos, sin embargo Rachel se sentía como si estuviese en su primer día.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, haciendo que levantase la mirada del suelo.

—Sí, sí —asintió forzando una sonrisa—. Solo estoy algo cansada. El ritmo es agotador y los nervios por el estreno me tienen un poco estresada.

—¿Estás segura? ¿No hay nada más que te preocupe?

—No, tranquilo. Voy fuera a tomar un poco el aire, nos vemos en diez minutos.

—Está bien.

Tomó su bolso y subió casi corriendo las escaleras que la llevaban hacia la puerta de salida; necesitaba respirar, necesitaba oxígeno, las responsabilidades y la presión apenas le dejaban dormir.

No podía seguir así, no podía tener pánico escénico antes de uno de los momentos más cruciales de su carrera.

En realidad era el_ primer momento_ de su carrera.

—¡Rachel! —le gritó desde el escenario, ella se giró para mirarlo— Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, ¿verdad?

Solo asintió con una débil sonrisa, y siguió su camino.

El alivio por el aire helado de la calle fue casi inmediato al salir por la puerta. Era un día lluvioso y frío en Londres, como la mayoría desde que llegó.

Añoraba Nueva York, su apartamento en Chelsea, a sus padres, a Kurt y sus sesiones de películas acompañadas de comida china. Añoraba NYADA y sus clases, incluso creía que añoraba a Cassandra July y sus gritos por no conseguir los pasos que ella pretendía, o tal vez no. Añoraba a Quinn, sobre todo eso.

El peso de las semanas alejada de los suyos comenzaba a cobrarle factura, casi un mes había pasado y todavía no se había acostumbrado del todo a su nueva vida.

Sí, estaba bien en Londres, estaba bien con sus compañeros, estaba bien viviendo sola sin la protección de lo conocido; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía vacía, y confusa, y también perdida. En tan solo dos días sería Fin de año, y ella tendría que pasarlo con personas que, al fin y al cabo, solo eran simples desconocidos.

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, y entonces supo a quien tenía que llamar para paliar un poco su tristeza.

—¿Si? —contestó la voz adormilada de Leroy al otro lado.

—Hola, papi.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? Son las cinco de la mañana.

—¡Oh! Lo siento —se disculpó apresuradamente—. No pensé en el cambio de hora. Te llamo más tarde si quieres...

—Da lo mismo, estoy despierto. ¿Qué tal? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, todo está genial.

—Rachel... No me mientas, ¿qué te pasa?

Su padre la conocía demasiado bien, o quizás el hecho de que lo hubiese despertado a las cinco de la mañana, de lo que era más que consciente, hacía que sus sospechas no fueran para nada disparatadas.

—Solo... os hecho mucho de menos. Me gustaría estar ahí, con vosotros.

—Y a nosotros tenerte a nuestro lado, pequeña. Este año no ha sido lo mismo sin tus galletas de jengibre en forma de árbol de navidad. Yo intenté hacerlas pero... se me quemó y por poco sale ardiendo la cocina. Casi tuvimos que llamar a los bomberos —comentó dramáticamente, Rachel comenzó a llorar desconsolada—. ¡Tranquila! ¡No pasó nada! ¡Estamos bien!

—No... no lloro por eso —susurró—. Me habría encantado ver la cara de papá cuando todo eso pasó, seguro que es digna de una fotografía sobre la chimenea.

—Lo es, lástima que no tuviese la cámara cerca, seguro que habría sido la portada del New York Times como foto del año. Fue algo así como la cara de Macaulay Culkin cuando se queda solo en casa.

Rió, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Leroy siempre tuvo ese poder, desde que era pequeña y llegaba a casa llorando porque el imbécil de Max le había subido la falta en el recreo.

—Os quiero mucho...

—Y nosotros a ti, cariño —respondió con dulzura—. No te preocupes, intentaremos ir lo antes posible. Por nada del mundo nos perderíamos poder ver por primera vez en un escenario a nuestra niña. Estamos tan orgullosos de ti, nena. Serás una gran estrella.

Era el mejor hombre que había conocido en toda su vida. Todo un orgullo.

Suponía que para todos los hijos sus padres son los mejores, hasta que conoció a Quinn y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo no tenía esa suerte.

Algunos tienen la desgracia de nacer en familias rotas, en casas donde el amor no es parte del día a día ni la complicidad un compañero más de cena. Algunos, como Quinn, se veían obligados a esconder lo que eran simplemente por el miedo a las consecuencias, y eso le hizo recordar lo afortunada que era, lo maravillosa que siempre había sido su vida. Lo importante que tenía que decirle a continuación.

—En realidad yo... Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—Soy todo oídos.

—Estoy... —tragó saliva con fuerza— estoy con alguien.

—¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo! —exclamó emocionado— ¿Lo has conocido allí? ¿Es inglés? Dicen que los londinenses son un poco estirados, pero si tú estás bien con eso...

—No es de aquí, hace tiempo que nos conocemos. Es... es Quinn Fabray.

—¿Quinn Fabray? Pero... ¿esa no era aquella chica animadora que siempre te hacía la vida imposible? La que tuvo el accidente el día de tu boda. La madre de la hija de Shelby.

—Sí, todas ellas —rió, era extraño pensar en todo lo que era Quinn.

—Rachel... Sabes que no se comportó bien con Shelby. Ella me lo contó, no fue honesto por su parte amenazarla con quedarse a su hija. Si a mí me hubiesen hecho eso contigo te aseguro que no habría sido tan benévolo con ella.

—Papá, ahora las cosas son diferentes —le interrumpió—. Ella ha madurado, y es una persona completamente distinta. Es cariñosa, amable, atenta, divertida, inteligente. Ella... ella es maravillosa. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, créeme.

Un silencio casi eterno provino de la otra línea, debía costarle bastante asimilar que de repente su hija estaba con una mujer, y que además esa misma mujer era alguien que había provocado un gran gasto de sicólogos la primera parte de la secundaria.

Tal vez parecía un tanto masoquista, quizás su padre pensaba que había perdido por completo la cabeza; ella simplemente pensaba que la vida a veces tenía sus más y sus menos, y que en ocasiones nos lleva hasta la persona que menos esperamos.

—¿Desde cuándo estáis juntas?

—Desde hace poco más de tres semanas.

—Pero... tú estabas en Londres entonces.

—Empezamos el día antes de que viniese —su padre no dijo nada, y eso la hizo reaccionar rápido. Tenía que parecer convencida, no era momento de titubeos—. Sé que es extraño, papá. Y también sé que pensarás que es una locura, pero ella me protege, me cuida, me hace sentir... No sé... Especial. No tienes idea de lo bien que me trata, nunca nadie había sido tan bueno conmigo. Nadie excepto vosotros, pero ya me has entendido.

Otro silencio llegó, esta vez, para su suerte, algo menos intenso.

—Y... ¿Se puede saber desde cuándo te interesan las chicas? No es que tenga ningún problema con eso, obviamente, pero permíteme que me sorprenda. Finn nunca fue muy femenino que digamos, o al menos a mí no me lo pareció.

De nuevo rió, dos veces en menos de cinco minutos, todo un récord en aquel mes.

—No sé si me gustan las chicas... Solo sé que me gusta Quinn.

—Bueno, si a ti ella te hace feliz a mí también.

—¿Eso quiere decir que estás bien con esto?

—Claro, cariño. Nunca has tomado una mala decisión y siempre has actuado como una persona madura, quizás incluso más madura que yo —soltó una carcajada—. Si dices que esa chica ha cambiado, te creo.

—¿Se lo cuentas tú a papá? Sé que Quinn no es su persona favorita en el mundo precisamente, y ya sabes que a veces puede ser un poco dramático.

La odiaba, con todo su ser. Un día incluso quiso ir a su casa para hablar seriamente con sus padres sobre su actitud con respecto a su hija. Por suerte Leroy y ella pudieron evitar aquella bochornosa escena, un encuentro entre Hiram Berry y Russel Fabray habría sido una pelea a vida o muerte. Algo histórico, ni la batalla de Waterloo.

—Yo se lo diré, no te preocupes cariño —rió al otro lado—. Creo que debería dormir, dentro de cuatro horas tengo una operación de apendicitis y no quiero quitarle el páncreas por equivocación a la pobre señora Bergson.

Rachel soltó una carcajada y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te quiero.

—Yo también, cuídate.

Después de colgar, alzó la vista al cielo encapotado londinense.

Tomó aire y entró al teatro.

Tenía una obra que estrenar, y también un sueño que cumplir. No era momento de bajar los brazos, debía seguir adelante.

Contra la tempestad.

* * *

><p>El día terminó por fin, no sin antes olvidar de nuevo su texto tres veces para enfado abismal de Michael, que no podía entender por qué su estrella principal estaba con la cabeza en otro sitio, concretamente a seis mil kilómetros de allí.<p>

Finalmente dio por imposible a Rachel y terminó el ensayo, no sin antes advertirle que si al día siguiente no estaba a la altura la mandaría de una patada a su mugriento apartamento de Nueva York. Eso le dijo, literalmente.

Era un hombre pasional, de eso no le cabía la menor duda.

Fue un mal día, el peor desde que llegó a Londres. Y de camino a casa además pisó una caquita de perro y le cayó un aguacero hasta llegar a su apartamento. Ya sabéis que cuando a Rachel Berry las cosas le van mal, pueden irle aún peor. Cuando llegó no había nadie, sus compañeras estarían bebiendo en cualquier pub aprovechando que ellas al día siguiente no tendrían que trabajar.

La suerte de los secundarios, por un momento deseó no ser Elizabeth y poder cogerse una buena borrachera.

Dejó su abrigo y su bolso empapados colgados en el perchero, puso sus pobres zapatos desafortunados en la ventana, se sentó abatida en el sofá y colocó los pies sobre la mesa para luego alzar la vista al blanco techo sobre su cabeza.

¿Qué más podía pasarle? ¿Un terremoto? ¿Un tsunami?

Nada había ido bien desde que se despertó a las seis de la mañana, sobresaltada por un horrible sueño donde perdía la voz en mitad del escenario el día del estreno, sueño en el que además estaba completamente desnuda solo ataviada con un sombrero de paja. Su subconsciente al parecer también estaba en su contra.

La conversación con su padre había sido lo único bueno, siempre le sorprendía lo que su simple voz podía conseguir.

Adoraba a sus padres, y sus padres la adoraban a ella. Los tres juntos formaban un verdadero equipo.

Sus padres eran opuestos, y no solo físicamente.

Leroy, era judío, moreno, de pelo rizado canoso y siempre sonriente. Tranquilo, divertido, espontáneo y muy hilarante. Era prácticamente imposible no reír con él, era de ese pequeño grupo de personas que tienen un carisma especial.

Hiram, por el contrario, era cristiano, un poco más alto, algo pálido y con gafas. Más serio, más responsable, con carácter y también en ocasiones demasiado crítico y gruñón. Con él era con quien más discutía, tal vez porque eran demasiado parecidos. "Dos reinas del drama", solía decir Leroy. Aún así, lo adoraba, por supuesto que lo hacía.

Tenía dos padres estupendos, un orgullo como he dicho antes; nunca sintió la necesidad de conocer a su madre hasta que tuvo dieciséis años, ellos cubrieron su ausencia con toneladas de cariño.

Fue por ellos por lo que no tomó la decisión de conocer a su madre biológica hasta tan tarde, no quería que pensasen que no eran suficientes. Por supuesto que lo eran, cuando estaba con ellos no necesitaba nada más, pero al mismo tiempo quería saber quién era su madre, necesitaba saber de dónde venía.

Shelby fue distinta la segunda vez que apareció, a pesar de los continuos desaires y malas contestaciones que Rachel le brindó por el rencor del primer encuentro.

Ese primer encuentro fue algo que quiso borrar de su mente, quizás porque fue el primer contacto con el verdadero dolor a sus dieciséis años de vida. Con el tiempo, consiguieron tener una buena relación y, a pesar de que no olvidaba las formas en las que había intentado acercarse a ella poniendo a Jesse St. James de por medio ni tampoco su escarceo amoroso con Puck, no pudo evitar sentir cariño por la persona que, al fin y al cabo, le había dado la vida.

Tanto que, en ese momento, incluso podría haber dicho que la quería.

Ella le demostró que cuando quería podía ser una buena persona, que siempre estaba ahí cuando la necesitaba, le enseñó quizás la lección más importante de su vida.

_"No dejes que nada te impida llegar allí dónde tú quieres llegar, Rachel. Si quieres volar alto no dejes que nadie te corte las alas"_, le dijo antes de marcharse por segunda vez; y esas palabras la marcaron, quizás no en ese momento, pero esas palabras se convirtieron en un mantra las últimas semanas de su relación con Finn.

Por él casi echa a perder su futuro, por él casi se queda en Lima, por él incluso dudó en algún momento si estar en Nueva York era lo correcto. Pero cuando tuvo que pesar los pros y los contras de esa relación, recordó lo que le dijo, y la decisión fue clara.

No había nadie capaz de alejarla de su sueño, porque era eso, _suyo_.

Y ahora ahí estaba, quizás no estrenando una obra en Broadway pero sí en West End de Londres, que no era poco; aún así lo único que hacía era quejarse, y estaba a un solo paso de arruinarlo todo.

No podía seguir así, debía centrarse, no podía tocar su sueño con los dedos para perderlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Estaba furiosa consigo misma, tenía que recuperar su brillo, tenía que recuperar esa fuerza que la había convertido en imparable años atrás.

Nueva York podía haber sido la ciudad de sus sueños, pero también le había quitado mucha energía. Ahora no podía doblegarse, solo le faltaba el último empujón.

Decidió darse una larga ducha de agua caliente, no podía permitirse una gripe fruto de esa inmensa tormenta que le había empapado de pies a cabeza, luego se tiró de nuevo en el sofá, dispuesta a disfrutar de _Hello, Dolly!_ acompañada de un gran paquete de galletas con pasas. No había mal día que Barbra no pudiese mejorar.

Cuando la película llevaba unos cuarenta minutos, su móvil se iluminó en la mesa. Al ver el nombre en la pantalla y el rostro sonriente en él, también se iluminó el suyo, ya era hora de su pequeña dosis de Quinn Fabray diaria.

—Hola, pequeña estrella. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Estoy viendo por decima cuarta vez _Hello, Dolly! _—respondió poniendo los pies en el reposacabezas y la cabeza casi rozando el suelo, no sabía por qué pero esa postura siempre le parecía la más cómoda.

—Parece divertido. ¿Puedo verla contigo?

—¿Quieres que hagamos como Kurt y Blaine cuando vivían lejos? ¿Qué veamos la película juntas en Skype?

—Prefiero verla a tu lado, abrazadas mientras me cuentas todos y cada uno de los detalles del rodaje.

—Eso es bastante difícil si tenemos en cuenta que estás en Nueva York.

—Creo que puedo solucionar ese pequeño detalle. Abre la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Abre la puerta.

Corrió hacia la puerta, saltando cada obstáculo como si de una carrera se tratase, aunque en su apartamento en vez de vallas hubiesen zapatos, potingues de belleza y también alguna que otra prenda de ropa interior.

Abrió y miró hacia ambos lados, pero no había ni rastro de Quinn.

—No tiene gracia, no puedes jugar así con mis sentimientos —arrugó la frente—. No puedes hacerme creer que estás aquí, en mi puerta, al más puro estilo película cursi de Hollywood, para luego ser mentira. Es cruel.

—¿Y quién dice que no estoy ahí?

—Pues no te veo —protestó mirando de nuevo a ambos lados del pasillo, no le estaba gustando nada ese juego.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Me ves? —le dijo con una gran sonrisa, saliendo inesperadamente del hueco de las escaleras. Completamente empapada, con una gabardina verde y una pequeña maleta en su mano.

No podía ser, debía estar delirando, tanto tiempo de ensayos le estaba trayendo consecuencias. Pero cuando finalmente estuvo a pocos metros, y pudo comprobar que era real, que no había perdido la cabeza, Rachel saltó en sus brazos.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Quinn! —exclamó emocionada— Pero... pero ¿qué haces aquí? Dime que no estoy soñando, dime que esto no es solo un sueño cruel —lloriqueó sin dejar de darle besos por todo el rostro y tomándolo con ambas manos, como si de un momento a otro pudiese desvanecerse—. ¿Estás aquí? ¿De verdad estás aquí?

Quinn le sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—No es un sueño cariño, estoy aquí.

Toda la pesadez que había sentido en ese interminable día desapareció de inmediato, la voz de Louis Armstrong y Barbra Streisand cantando alegremente _Hello, Dolly_ resonó desde el salón: _"It's so nice to have you back where you belong"_

Sí, sin duda era maravilloso tenerla de nuevo a su lado.


	18. 30 de diciembre, 2015

**17**

_30 de diciembre, 2015_

**153 Pitfield Street, Londres**

Quinn se despertó echa un pequeño ovillo en el sofá, tapada con una manta suave de nubes azules que no sabía cómo demonios había llegado hasta allí.

Se estiró y vio una nota en la pequeña mesa que estaba junto al sofá; bajo ella, un mapa de Londres.

_"¡Buenos días dormilona! No quería despertarte, estabas adorable. _

_He ido a ensayar, tienes café en la cocina. Estás en tu casa, puedes ver la televisión si quieres, aunque conociéndote supongo que preferirás explorar la ciudad. Nos vemos a las cinco en Trafalgar Square, estoy segura de que te encantará el museo National Gallery._

_Que tengas un buen día. Un beso. R."_

Sonrió inevitablemente, era maravillosa. La mejor novia posible.

Se dio una ducha caliente, tomó su café mientras hacía un pequeño recorrido en el mapa de los sitios que deseaba visitar y se vistió rápidamente para disfrutar de su viaje express a Londres.

Había sido cortesía de su madre y su abuela, como regalo de Navidad colocado bajo el árbol, comprados aquella misma mañana por Internet.

Decir que casi muere al verlo es quedarse corto, si no se desmayó fue porque estaba demasiado ocupada abrazando a su madre y su abuela casi dejándolas sin respiración, para luego también darle un fuerte abrazo a Larry quien había sido el encargado de enseñarle a Judy ese universo extraño que para ella era Internet hacía tan solo un par de meses.

Sí, la madre de Quinn sabía lo suyo con Rachel. No, no fue tan fácil como con su abuela.

_Seis días antes._

**Lima, Ohio.**

Quinn llegó a su casa, después de despedirse de Shelby con la promesa de que mantendrían el contacto.

Saber que podría hablar con la niña siempre que quisiese le dio energía, la hizo recobrar ese entusiasmo que en parte Rachel se había llevado con su partida. Le había prometido que pronto la llevaría a Nueva York para que pudiese pasar tiempo con la pequeña, y eso sin duda fue su primer regalo de Navidad.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido, pero su madre la esperaba en el sofá casi dormida mientras veía la tele.

—¿Qué haces aún despierta? —preguntó dejando las llaves en el pequeño mueble del recibidor y sentándose a su lado— Es la una de la mañana.

—No sabía dónde habías ido, tu abuela solo me dijo que tenías que resolver algunos asuntos —dijo con voz somnolienta antes de dar un amplio bostezo— Por cierto, Feliz Navidad.

—Feliz navidad —sonrió ante su rostro dormido y su pelo pegado hacia un lado—. He ido a casa de Shelby, quería ver a Beth.

Judy la miró sorprendida.

Ella solo la había visto una vez, cuando se encontró con Shelby en el supermercado.

Fue un momento incómodo, Shelby sabía perfectamente quien era Judy y ésta quien era la que llevaba a esa pequeña que tanto se parecía a su hija cuando era niña. No le dijo nada, solo la observó durante unos minutos en la cola de la carnicería para luego salir despavorida olvidando lo que tenía que comprar.

Cuando llegó a casa rompió en llanto y se disculpó con Quinn por no haberle dicho nada, ella solo pudo consolarla. ¿Qué podría haberle dicho? Era lógico que encontrase confuso ver a una nieta que en realidad no era su nieta, al mismo tiempo que esa niña quizás siempre le recordaría lo mala madre que había sido en el pasado dejándola sola con su embarazo.

Por ello, desde ese momento, decidió que jamás volvería a tocar el tema. Su madre ya había pasado suficiente, no quería añadirle más drama a su vida del que ya tenía con las miradas en la iglesia y el escándalo por su divorcio.

Desde ese momento hasta entonces habían pasado cinco años, sin embargo el rostro estupefacto de Judy fue el mismo que el de aquella tarde.

—¿Cómo... cómo está?

—Solo la he visto unos minutos, estaba dormida —miró pensativa al frente—. Pero Shelby me ha enseñado fotos suyas y está enorme, está creciendo demasiado rápido —sonrió para luego ver a su madre elevando una ceja, era mejor cambiar de tema—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cuándo pensabas contarme lo de "tu Larry"?

—Quería que lo conocieras por ti misma. ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—Me gusta. Parece un buen hombre y el hecho de que sea fan de Oasis es un punto a su favor.

—Me alegra que te guste, tú opinión es muy importante para mí.

Quinn se quedó en silencio, en la televisión estaba uno de esos programas de videntes a los que no entendía como alguien tenía el valor de llamar. Ella jamás lo hubiese hecho, incluso Katy observando una calabaza habría sabido más de su futuro que cualquiera de los charlatanes que aparecían en la pantalla.

Pero de todas formas no escuchaba nada, su cabeza estaba demasiado ocupada en ese pensamiento al que no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Tenía que contárselo, y si había un momento para hacerlo era ese.

—¿Mamá?

—Dime cariño.

—Tengo algo que contarte —se tocó la parte de atrás del pelo.

—De acuerdo —apagó la televisión y la observó con atención—. Dime, que ocurre.

—Yo... Bueno... —titubeó— Estoy... estoy saliendo con alguien.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, cariño! Por tu voz y la cara que has puesto creía que ibas a decirme que estabas de nuevo embarazada—soltó una carcajada. Quinn forzó una sonrisa, posiblemente en dos minutos preferiría que así fuese—. ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Es de Nueva York? ¿Cómo se llama?

—Tiene mi edad, es cantante y ahora mismo está haciendo un musical en Londres —su madre abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y asintió en la aprobación—. Es de Lima y... su nombre es Rachel.

—Ra... Rachel. Pero... eso es un nombre de...

—Chica, sí.

—¿Estás... estás con una chica? —preguntó sin poder, o sin querer, creérselo— Ella... Ella era aquella compañera que se iba a casar el día que tuviste el accidente. ¿Verdad?

Quinn asintió, al menos no estaba dando gritos, quizás porque aún no lo había asimilado del todo. Tal vez había sido demasiado brusca con la noticia, pero las cosas importantes siempre debían decirse sin paños calientes, o al menos eso decía Vanessa.

No es que su opinión fuese muy fiable pero, en ese momento, consideró que sería lo mejor. Aunque por su rostro pálido como la cera quizás habría tenido que ser un poco más diplomática para evitar que le diese un paro cardíaco.

—Y ella es la primera mujer con la que estás, me imagino...

—No, en realidad he estado con otras chicas antes que ella —dijo sin vacilar.

Debía parecer firme, era quizás uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida, o al menos hasta entonces.

—Así que eres...

—Lesbiana, mamá —rió entre dientes—. Puedes decirlo, no pasa nada, no te caerá una maldición divina por decir en voz alta esa palabra.

Ella quedó pensativa, jugando con sus dedos sin apartar la vista del suelo. No mostraba ningún tipo de emoción, absolutamente nada, parecía una estatua.

Y eso la estaba poniendo de los nervios.

—Mamá, di algo.

—Yo... Yo... —humedeció los labios— Tú ya sabes lo que la iglesia piensa y...

—No empieces con eso, por favor —resopló—. No quiero saber lo que la iglesia piensa, quiero saber lo que _tú_ piensas.

Judy se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y luego volvió la vista de nuevo a sus manos. Estaba decepcionada, Quinn ya había visto esa mirada antes. Hacía años, sí, pero la recordaba a la perfección.

—Genial—se levantó del sofá—. No sé por qué me sorprendo, al fin y al cabo era algo obvio que no ibas a aceptarlo.

—Quinn...

—No, mamá. Esto es lo que soy, ¡y no voy a seguir escondiéndome! Sí, me gustan las chicas —le inquirió con frustración—. ¿Y qué? ¿Soy menos mujer? ¿Soy peor persona por enamorarme de una chica? Yo no elegí ser homosexual, pero es lo que soy, y estoy orgullosa de ello.

—Quinn...

—No —la interrumpió de nuevo—. Durante toda mi vida he querido ser feliz, encontrar mi lugar. Busqué y busqué y jamás tuve la felicidad. Pero desde que soy yo misma, sin máscaras, sin mentiras ni medias verdades, me siento renovada, me siento... libre. Y ni tú ni nadie podrá quitarme eso —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Su madre se levantó y se acercó hasta ella lentamente, quizás con miedo a que le soltase otro de sus monólogos o echase espuma por la boca.

—Quinn...

—¿Qué?

—No te pongas así, no actúes a la defensiva conmigo.

—Veo tu cara y solo puedo ver decepción. ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—Solo quiero que me escuches —buscó su mirada—. No es fácil digerir que a tu hija le gusten las mujeres, no creo que sea un monstruo por sorprenderme. No es el sueño de ninguna madre, no porque sea algo malo, sino porque es el final de muchos de mis sueños para ti —sonrió con tristeza, tomando sus manos—. Cuando tienes una hija, desde que es pequeña, planeas su vida. Te la imaginas yendo hacia el altar vestida de blanco, visitando tu casa los domingos con su marido perfecto y tus nietos hermosos, te imaginas para ella una vida feliz y tranquila. Y no voy a mentirte, preferiría que te gustasen los hombres, todo sería mucho más fácil. Para ti, para mí —inspiró profundamente—. Pero eres mi hija, mi pequeña, y si eres feliz, yo también lo soy.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Quinn, a la par que las de su madre. Por primera vez había sido honesta con ella, por primera vez habían hablado sin tapujos y también por primera vez se había sentido protegida, y querida.

Nunca es tarde para cambiar, Judy Fabray era un claro ejemplo de ello.

* * *

><p>Siempre había querido visitar Londres, no sabía bien el motivo.<p>

Tal vez por la película Closer, quizás por su obsesión con Harry Potter y JK Rowling o porque tiempo atrás había sido una fanática absoluta de las Spice Girls, pero cuando le preguntaban por su ciudad preferida ella siempre respondía lo mismo:

_Londres._

Y ahora ahí estaba.

Era definitivamente diferente a todo lo que había visto, quizás incluso mejor de lo que había imaginado. Era una ciudad interesante que mezclaba a la perfección lo tradicional con lo moderno, lo purista con lo vanguardista, lo conservador con lo arriesgado. Rápidamente se dejó envolver por ella, por sus artistas callejeros, por su frío húmedo tan distinto del neoyorkino, por esa magia que envolvía cada uno de sus rincones.

Caminó y caminó entre aquellos pequeños callejones, y a veces también grandes avenidas, observando cada uno de los detalles, fotografiando cada cosa que llamaba su atención. Daba igual si era una pequeña flor o uno de esos inmensos autobuses rojos de dos plantas en los que, por supuesto, se montó.

Hubiese deseado poder haber ido en verano, los parques de Londres eran conocidos por ser los más grandes de Europa. Sin embargo, la Navidad también tenía sus ventajas, verla iluminada y adornada tan meticulosamente era una delicia.

Al llegar al Tower Bridge, quedó impresionada por su grandeza.

Los puentes siempre fueron su debilidad, su pequeño placer inconfesable, y podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que aquel era uno de los más hermosos que había visto en su vida. De acuerdo, no tenía mucho con lo que comparar, solo había visto los que había en Nueva York; pero, por mucho que dijeran los orgulloso neoyorkinos, no tenía nada que envidiar a su querido puente de Brooklyn.

Se apoyó en la barandilla y disfrutó de las maravillosas vistas, como siempre hacia en Nueva York; pero esa vez el Big Ben y el London Eye a lo lejos sustituyó a la gran manzana. No podía creer que estuviese allí, tenía miedo de despertar y que todo fuese un simple sueño.

Después de cinco horas sin dejar de caminar, disfrutando de las pequeñas librerías de Portobello y empapándose de las costumbres inglesas, fue a Trafalgar Square donde había quedado con Rachel, bajo el enorme árbol que reinaba la gran plaza presidida a su vez por sus cuatro feroces leones, una enorme fuente y un imponente obelisco.

Sintió un golpe contra su pecho al verla esperando, con un adorable gorro blanco y un largo abrigo rojo, mientras sus mejillas estaban igualmente sonrojadas por el frío.

—Estás... increíble —susurró en su oído antes de darle un cálido beso en la mejilla— Hablo en serio, estás preciosa.

—Tú también lo estás, Quinn.

Estaban nerviosas, eso era algo evidente, como si esa fuese de nuevo su primera cita. Algo tonto si pensamos que se conocían desde que eran adolescentes, algo lógico si pensamos que era la primera vez que salían desde que habían empezado como "novias formales".

Como veis, todo depende del cristal con el que se mire.

—Bueno, ¿entramos? —preguntó Rachel cogiéndola de la mano.

—No hace falta que vayamos, sé que no te gustan los museos —rió mientras subían las escaleras en dirección a la puerta.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que no me gustan los museos?

—¿Te gustan?

—No.

—¿Ves?

—Pero no importa, quiero que disfrutes de tu viaje y sé que estas cosas a ti te encantan —sonrió—. Si para ello tengo que ver mil cuadros de los que no tengo ni la menor idea ni tampoco me interesan los veré, uno a uno si es necesario.

No se atrevió a decirle que, en realidad, eran dos mil trescientos.

El National Gallery era uno de los museos más grandes del mundo, y Quinn estaba como una niña con zapatos nuevos. El arte era una de sus grandes pasiones y poder ver obras como _El jarrón con tres girasoles_ de Van Gogh o la gran colección de Francesco Guardi, uno de sus pintores preferidos, la hizo increíblemente feliz.

Intentaba explicarle a Rachel lo que había detrás de aquellos cuadros y el porqué de su emoción, pero parecía que no lo entendía o simplemente le interesaba bastante poco. De haber estado el rostro de Barbra en alguno de ellos la historia habría sido diferente.

—Este me gusta mucho.

Quinn se puso a su lado y lo observó con una sonrisa.

—Es _Boulevard Montmartre_ _de Noche_ de Pissarro, era un pintor francés. Uno de mis cuadros impresionistas preferidos —respondió con entusiasmo—. Me gusta muchísimo el juego de luces que hace, como muestra el asfalto húmedo, la lluvia... Podría quedarme horas mirando este cuadro.

—París debe ser hermoso —la observó sobre su hombro—. ¿Iremos algún día?

—Por supuesto, y si quieres nos alojaremos en el hotel desde donde él pintó este cuadro, en el _Hôtel de Russie_ —dijo imitando el acento francés para luego fruncir el ceño—. Aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que lo demolieron, así que tendríamos que buscarnos otro.

Rachel soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Dilo otra vez.

—¿El qué? ¿Qué lo demolieron?

—No, el nombre del hotel.

—¿_Hôtel de Russie_? —bromeó acercándose cada vez más al rostro de Rachel, hasta que su nariz rozaba la de ella.

—Estás muy sexy cuando hablas francés, menos mal que ya no existe, sino no te hubiese dejado salir de la habitación del _Hôtel de Russie_ —sonrió coqueta antes de pasar por su lado y hacer como si mirase interesada otro de los cuadros de la sala.

Quinn se quedó perpleja, quizás incluso fascinada porque esa forma de coqueteo era de nivel superior, de toda una profesional.

Aún no habían hablado siquiera de ese tema y, al estar tan lejos, ella ni se lo había planteado. Pero ahora estaba con ella, es más, se quedaría dos noches más en _su _casa, durmiendo en _su_ cama en una pequeña habitación de diez metros cuadrados. Quizás algunos más, pero eso era indiferente.

Tragó con dificultad, de repente tuvo la garganta completamente seca.

* * *

><p>—Bueno... ¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? —preguntó Quinn al salir del museo, después de dos horas viendo cuadros que, por supuesto, no habían sido suficientes para ver ni siquiera la mitad, pero hasta ella estaba cansada.<p>

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

—¿Una sorpresa? ¿Qué es?

—Si te lo digo dejará de ser una sorpresa.

—Pero yo puedo hacerme la sorprendida.

—Está aquí cerca. ¡Vamos! —exclamó señalando al frente para luego echar a andar mientras la tiraba del brazo.

Había echado de menos a esa Rachel efusiva, esa mucho más parecida a la que había conocido y que apareció de nuevo en sus últimas semanas juntas.

Durante su tiempo en Londres, sin embargo, sabía que algo no andaba bien; lo notaba en su tono triste y cansado, en sus suspiros cuando quedaban en silencio o en sus ojeras cuando la veía por Skype. Presentía que echaba de menos su hogar, como era lógico, pero al menos su presencia le había devuelto de nuevo la frescura.

Y eso la hacía sentir aún más feliz de lo que ya estaba por volar hasta allí.

Después de diez minutos andando, se paró en seco para ponerse frente a ella.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Estamos en medio de la calle —miró a su alrededor.

—¿Y?

—Que no puedo andar con los ojos cerrados. Puedo tropezarme, caerme... Ya sabes, esas cosas que suelen pasar cuando no ves por donde andas.

—Yo te guiaré —le dijo con una sonrisa agarrándola por el brazo.

—Rachel...

—¿Puedes dejar de querer tener el control por unos minutos y dejarte llevar?

—Está bien —suspiró cerrando los ojos.

No le convencía la idea de tener que andar por Londres con los ojos cerrados en hora punta por el simple capricho de Rachel, pero tampoco podía negarle nada.

Ese fue siempre su mayor problema, jamás pudo decirle que no.

—Ahora ten cuidado ahí va un escalón —le advirtió; pero ya era tarde, Quinn pisó mal y casi cayó al suelo al tropezar con el bordillo.

—¡Rachel!

—¡Te he dicho que había un escalón!

—Sí, me lo has dicho, ¡dos segundos antes!

—¿Quieres dejar de protestar?

—Está bien, pero avísame _con tiempo_. No quiero romperme una pierna.

Era cierto que tener los ojos cerrados agudizaba los otros sentidos; podía apreciar el aire frío rozando su rostro, la firmeza de la mano de Rachel apretando su brazo, su respiración y la tranquilidad con la que caminaba.

La había extrañado tanto, jamás había necesitado tanto a alguien como a ella, tanto que incluso le daba miedo. Sentía un miedo atroz.

Una vez leyó que el miedo era el más peligroso de los sentimientos colectivos. Te hace ser vulnerable, débil, indefenso… Por eso siempre se había negado el derecho a tener miedo, se había obligado a ser una persona fuerte ante todo, para no sentirse jamás vulnerable ante nadie. Jamás, sin excepción.

Daba igual lo que pasase en su vida, ella no podía darse el placer de ser débil, de ser humana, como el resto de los simples mortales. Era una Fabray, y eso llevaba consigo un peso, una responsabilidad, o al menos eso siempre le había dicho su padre.

Pero entonces apareció Rachel, haciéndola sentir por primera vez indefensa ante algo. Lo había hecho con dieciséis años y ahora lo estaba haciendo de nuevo.

Y esto le aterraba, más que nada, pero en ese preciso momento, caminando con los ojos cerrados por las calles de una ciudad desconocida, una pregunta llegó a su mente.

¿Por qué no sentir miedo? Sin miedo no había lucha, sin lucha no había recompensa, sin recompensa no había satisfacción y sin satisfacción nunca habría felicidad. ¿Hasta qué punto sentir miedo era algo malo? Quizás el miedo tan solo fuese el último paso que la llevase hacia eso que siempre había soñado, quizás, y solo quizás, el miedo era el último escalón.

—Aquí es —le dijo parando en seco.

—¿Puedo abrir los ojos ya?

—Sí.

—Rachel... Esa... esa eres tú —la miró con la boca abierta, ella sonrió.

Volvió de nuevo a mirar hacia el frente.

Un gran cartel de ella en blanco y negro estaba colocado en el Queen's Theatre en pleno West End. Con un traje de época y el pelo recogido en un moño bajo, dejando un pequeño rizo caer por su frente. Su mirada fija, su media sonrisa iluminando toda la avenida, su rostro perfecto, sus maravillosos hoyuelos.

No solo estaba preciosa, estaba espectacular.

—¿Te gusta? Creo que me hubiesen podido sacar un poco más favorecida, pero... ¡Soy yo! —saltó emocionada a su brazos— ¡En un cartel! ¡Yo!

Quinn le acarició el pelo y tomó su rostro entre las manos.

—Lo has conseguido, por fin lo has hecho —le susurró—. Este es tu sueño, ahora tómalo y disfruta.

Ella se ruborizó levemente, para luego alzar la vista entre sus largas pestañas y mirarla con esos ojos que, esa vez, sí sonreían. De verdad, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de esas que solo llegan cuando vives la pura y completa felicidad.

—No lo habría conseguido sin ti...

De repente, unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas.

Rachel se separó de ella y las dos miraron al cielo.

—¡Está nevando! —exclamó aún más entusiasmada de lo que ya estaba.

Quinn se quedó observándola mientras giraba sobre sí misma, con los brazos abiertos causando las miradas de los viandantes que no entendía porque una loca perturbada estaba imitando a Winona Ryder en _Edward Scissorhands_.

No pudo evitarlo, tenía que congelar esa imagen; sacó la cámara y le hizo una foto para recordar siempre que quisiera ese momento.

—¿No es hermoso? —le dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

—Sí, jamás había visto nada parecido.

Y entonces, de repente, el miedo se desvaneció, y la felicidad la golpeó como un relámpago. Lo supo, a ciencia cierta, había subido el último escalón.

* * *

><p>—¡Buenas noches, chicas! —canturreó al entrar, Quinn la acompañaba a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo.<p>

—¡Hola! —exclamó de un salto— Soy Hailey, Rachel nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

—Y yo soy Allison. Ya nos conocimos esta mañana, pero tú estabas en coma inducido durmiendo en el sofá.

—Encantada —sonrió un tanto ruborizada.

—¿Hoy no salís? —preguntó quitándose el abrigo y colgándolo en el perchero.

Hailey negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos reservándonos para la gran fiesta de mañana por la noche.

—¡Será increíble! Han alquilado un local cerca del centro y antes recibiremos el año en Trafalgar Square, que es algo así como el Times Square de aquí.

—El local es genial, esta tarde hemos ido a decorarlo y ha quedado perfecto.

—Hemos comprado bebidas, ganchitos, una fuente de chocolate y un nuevo karaoke, por supuesto —sonrió la otra ampliamente.

—Vendréis, ¿verdad? —preguntó Hailey. Rachel no respondió— Será la fiesta del año, ¡no podéis faltar!

Miró a Quinn para recibir su aprobación, ésta simplemente elevó los hombros.

—Sí, supongo que iremos —ambas gritaron emocionadas y abrazaron con fuerza a Rachel, que miró un poco aturdida a su chica. Ella soltó una carcajada.

Era muy común en sus compañeras ese tipo de comportamiento, esos ataques de amor salidos de la nada o fruto de un simple "Sí" a una de sus propuestas.

Rachel pensaba que Allison y Hailey estaban destinadas a ser amigas desde antes incluso de conocerse, eran como uña y carne y solo se conocían de un mes.

Allison era de Boston, Hailey de Chicago; la primera tenía veinticinco y la segunda diecinueve; una era rubia y la otra morena; una era alta y atlética y la otra algo rellenita; por lo tanto nada que ver. Pero sus diferencias hacían de ellas un tándem perfecto y, al contrario que Vanessa y Katy, jamás discutían.

A veces creía que fueron hermanas en otra vida, quizás en la época medieval o en los años sesenta, tal vez se habían conocido en una de esas comunas hippies pero lo habían olvidado.

Sí, creía en la reencarnación; pensaba que todos tenemos siete vidas, como los gatos, y que cada una de ellas es mejor o peor según nuestros actos en la anterior. Y estaba totalmente convencida de que en otra vida ella había sido cantante de Jazz, telonera de grupos de Rock & Roll, y quizás incluso bailarina de can-can en el Moulin Rouge.

Quinn siempre solía decirle que estaba como una cabra, y nunca sintió reparos en reírse de sus extrenticidades. Creía en los duendes, las hadas y lo gnomos; pensaba que mucho tiempo atrás los dragones habían dominado el mundo, incluso creía que Marilyn Monroe y Elvis Presley estaban vivos y cantando juntos canciones en una isla pérdida del pacifico, como en _Lost_.

Una mente compleja y un tanto absurda la suya, pero para Rachel Berry todo lo que no podía demostrarse como mentira era completamente cierto.

¿Y quién podía afirmar con total seguridad que sus creencias no fuesen las correctas?

Las cuatro charlaron un rato mientras cenaban.

Allison y Hailey le contaron a Quinn todas las anécdotas habidas y por haber de Rachel en Londres; como cuando cayó al lago de Hyde Park por querer salvar a un pobre pato que estaba enganchado en un alambre o el día que se confundió de autobús y terminó en un barrio indio perdido de la mano de Dios sin saber cómo volver a casa o cuando se empeñó en explicarle a un cochero el atraso que era usar caballos para transportar personas en el siglo XXI y la verdadera crueldad que significaba para los pobres animales.

Quinn reía a carcajadas por todas y cada una de esas historias, mientras Rachel intentó, sin mucho éxito, excusarse por sus extrañas ocurrencias.

La cena terminó y las dos compañeras se despidieron poniendo como excusa su preparación sicológica para la noche que les esperaba al día siguiente.

Supo que solo querían dejarlas solas, Hailey y Allison siempre se iban a dormir mucho más tarde que ella. Tendría que darles las gracias al día siguiente, realmente le apetecía un poco de tiempo a solas con Quinn.

—Son estupendas, Rach —le comentó mientras fregaba los platos de la cena a pesar de que ella le había prohibido que lo hiciese, al fin y al cabo era su invitada.

—Sí, lo son. Tengo suerte de que sean tan divertidas —le respondió abrazándola por detrás y regalándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

—Rachel...

—¿Si? —preguntó distraída.

—Me desconcentras —la miró por encima del hombro con una media sonrisa.

—Sin embargo, no creo que necesites mucha concentración para limpiar los platos, ¿verdad? — juntó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Quinn— Te he echado tanto de menos, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que me hacías falta —acarició con las yemas de sus dedos su brazo, haciendo que se estremeciese ante el simple contacto.

La deseaba más que a cualquier cosa, y ver su reacción no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de tenerla de otra forma, mucho más íntima, para descubrir todos y cada uno de sus rincones más ocultos.

Sin embargo, Quinn de repente no pareció de acuerdo con sus deseos.

—Rachel... tenemos que hablar —dejó el vaso que estaba fregando para luego girarse.

—Bueno, podemos hablar después —respondió con voz sensual, tomándola por la cintura— ¿Y tú? ¿Me has echado de menos? —susurró en su oído antes de dejar un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja.

Quinn se agarró con fuerza a la encimera, tanto que los nudillos se tornaron blancos por el esfuerzo, para luego cerrar los ojos inevitablemente. Rachel sonrió satisfecha, no había nada mejor que tenerla completamente a su merced.

Se sentía como la reina madre de Inglaterra.

—Sí... Te he echado de menos —musitó con voz ronca.

Sonrió de nuevo, sorprendida por sus dotes de seducción que creía inexistentes, y continuó los besos por la clavícula de Quinn, provocando un suspiro hondo y profundo de su garganta. Volvió de nuevo a recorrer el mismo camino, pero esta vez a la inversa, terminando nuevamente en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Me alegra escuchar eso —le susurró, uniendo aún más si cabe sus cuerpos, apenas había un milímetro entre ellas, pero para Rachel parecía un kilómetro.

La necesitaba, necesitaba sentirla cerca más que nada.

—Para, Rachel —dijo en hilo de voz, colocando sus manos aún húmedas en su cadera—. Por favor...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó sin dejar de besarla, esa vez el otro lado de su cuello mientras metió la mano lentamente por su jersey— Parece gustarte... ¿No?

Ésta última pregunta la hizo con cierto temor, porque en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo y, por muy segura que quisiera parecer, en el fondo estaba temblando.

De pies a cabeza.

—Claro... claro que me... me gusta... —titubeó de nuevo— Pero... Pero tenemos que hablar —concluyó, abriendo los ojos y apartándola de inmediato.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—No creo que sea adecuado. Tus compañeras están al otro lado del apartamento —se excusó colocándose bien el jersey—. Es una falta de respeto.

Rachel pudo palpar su nerviosismo, el mismo que ella sentía pero que cuando estaba cerca suyo parecía esfumarse. No sabía de dónde demonios salía esa decisión, pero no le importaban en lo más mínimo las explicaciones de Quinn, solo quería volver a sentirla, necesitaba hacerlo.

Por lo tanto volvió al ataque, poniendo su boca a escasos centímetros de los labios temblorosos de una Quinn que no salía de su asombro.

—Ellas tienen un sueño profundo —le susurró mirándola fijamente—. Además, he tenido que sufrir sus aventuras nocturnas casi un mes, ahora es mi turno.

Y tras esto la besó, como si hiciese cientos de años que no lo hacía y no solo unas horas. Con ganas, con todo.

Quinn no pudo seguir conteniéndose y la agarró con fuerza por la cintura atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella mientras que con su lengua acarició su labio inferior. Rachel por supuesto respondió y tomó la lengua entre sus dientes provocando otro suspiro, aunque más que suspiro fue un quejido lleno de deseo.

Comenzaron a besarse, con necesidad, con pasión, con ímpetu.

Podía sentir perfectamente los pechos de Quinn a través del fino jersey, podía sentir su respiración acelerada en su boca, podía sentir la desesperación y la ansiedad por que el acto culminase, cuanto antes, ahí mismo de ser necesario.

Rachel deseaba más, quería mucho más, y de nuevo metió la mano en su jersey. Fue acariciando su abdomen con la yema de los dedos lentamente, hasta que llegó a sus pechos, colocando sus pequeñas manos en ellos y acariciándolos con devoción por encima del sujetador.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero lo estaba disfrutando, jamás se había sentido tan viva.

Sin embargo, Quinn no estaba tan cómoda en sus manos; se apartó, otra vez, y salió casi despavorida hacia al salón dejando a Rachel en la cocina sin entender nada.

—¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa, Quinn? —le inquirió alzando la barbilla— ¿No te atraigo? ¿Es eso?

—¿Qué? —soltó una leve risita— ¿De verdad me estás preguntando eso?

—Sí.

—¿No has visto como estaba hace dos segundos?

—¿Entonces? —se cruzó de brazos— ¿Por qué te has ido?

—Porque, si seguíamos así, no hubiese podido seguir conteniéndome.

—¿Y por qué deberías contenerte? Somos novias, ¿acaso el sexo no forma también parte de una relación?

No hubo reproche en su tono, fue una pregunta sincera llena de dudas.

El rechazo había formado tanto tiempo parte de su vida que un simple acto podía accionar el mecanismo. Nunca le habían rechazado en sus otras relaciones por supuesto, pero sí durante mucho tiempo; sus compañeros de la guardería, sus compañeros de instituto, incluso su propia madre.

No quería sentirse nunca más rechazada, y Quinn sin saberlo le había dado al botón rojo, y por supuesto eso no traería nada bueno.

—No quiero joder esto...

—Ya, eso lo sé, definitivamente me ha quedado claro que no quieres _joder_ —le interrumpió, recibiendo una mirada fulminante a la que solo respondió elevando los hombros—. Continúa.

—No quiero _estropear_ lo que tenemos, Rachel. No quiero que hagamos algo de lo que después podamos arrepentirnos. Sí, llevamos un mes juntas pero, ¿cuántas veces nos hemos visto? —se sentó en el sofá. Rachel guardó silencio— Exacto. Tenemos mucho por hacer, mucho de que hablar y que decirnos antes de pasar al siguiente nivel.

—¿Cuánto tardaste en "pasar al siguiente nivel" con Cloe?

—No entiendo que tiene que ver Cloe con esto.

—Solo respóndeme.

—Una semana.

—Estupendo —rió con ironía marchándose a su habitación y pegando un portazo.

Sin duda sus compañeras tenían un sueño profundo, aquello era todo un escándalo y lo que estaba por venir cuando Quinn la siguió entrando también al dormitorio hubiese podido despertar al mismísimo Walt Disney.

—¡Una semana! Con Cloe tardaste una semana, ¿y a mí me dices qué llevamos poco tiempo? ¡Eres una hipócrita!

—¿En serio llevamos solo un día juntas y ya vamos a pelear?

—¿Y quién tiene la culpa?

—Creo que estás siendo un poquito dramática.

—No estoy siendo dramática. No empieces con eso —alzó el dedo— _Mi_ novia no quiere tener sexo _conmigo_ porque _no_ me encuentra atractiva. Creo que tengo motivos suficientes para enfadarme. ¡Digo yo!

—Ya te he dicho que no es eso, Rachel. ¡Por supuesto que me atraes, por Dios!

Ella no dijo nada, siguió de brazos cruzados, para luego sentarse en la cama y seguir mirando hacia un punto fijo de la pared, a una mancha de tinto fruto de una de las borracheras de Hailey y Allison que no sabía muy bien cómo llegó hasta allí.

Tal vez porque tampoco estaba en condiciones para recordar lo que pasó esa noche.

—Rachel, mírame —tomó su barbilla—. Tú no eres Cloe, tú no eres ninguna de las chicas con las que he estado. Tú eres mucho más. Y te aseguro que me muero de ganas de hacértelo ahora mismo —la miró fijamente—. ¡Dios! No sabes lo que me está costando no abalanzarme sobre ti. Estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas...

Rachel rió entre dientes, no pudo evitarlo, fue un acto reflejo.

—Pero no quiero que nos precipitemos. No quiero hacer nada hasta que sea el momento adecuado. ¿Y sabes por qué? —ella negó con la cabeza— Porque, cuando lo hagamos, no será solo joder para mí, será la primera vez que haga el amor. Sí, se que suena cursi pero... es la pura verdad.

Se quedó en silencio mirando fijamente a los ojos de Quinn, y sintió como el corazón se le hinchaba en el pecho.

Nunca nadie le había dicho algo tan hermoso en toda su vida.

Tampoco es que tuviese mucho con lo que comparar, los hombres con los que había estado no eran Shakespeare precisamente; pero ella la hacía sentir valorada, querida, importante... Y solo con una sonrisa y un tímido beso en los labios.

—Detesto cuando usas tu don para las palabras conmigo.

—Espero que no detestes mi don para los besos... —susurró sobre sus labios.

—No, eso lo _adoro_.


	19. 31 de diciembre, 2015

**Ya que ambos capítulos eran cortitos, los he unido en uno solo, el fin de año y el año nuevo. Por cierto, ya aprovecho la N/A para avisar que dentro de poco se irán viendo los capítulos nuevos y también que a partir de entonces es lo que más he cambiado. No en la trama pero si en distribución. La primera parte más que nada fue cambiar la narración y sobre el capítulo 23-24 intenté que las cosas no fuesen tan de golpe y tuviesen un poco más de sentido.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Disfruten ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>18<strong>

* * *

><p><em>31 de diciembre, 2015<em>

**FIN DE AÑO**

¿En qué momento comienza el amor? ¿En qué instante una persona por la que antes no sentías nada se convierte en el centro de tu vida? ¿En qué minuto exacto te das cuenta de que ya no hay marcha atrás?

El amor es algo fugaz, al principio no se siente y luego sí, te despiertas una mañana y te das cuenta de que es a su lado donde quieres parar tus pasos. Ya no importa nada más, no hay nada capaz de hacerte dar marcha atrás. No hay nada que puedas hacer, has llegado al punto de no retorno.

Y eso es lo que le pasó a Rachel esa mañana de fin de año.

Observándola dormir plácidamente, con el rostro relajado y los pelos alborotados sobre la almohada, se dio cuenta de que estaba enamorada; se había enamorado de Quinn Fabray y ya no había forma de evitarlo.

Bueno, tampoco es que quisiera hacerlo.

—Despierta dormilona —le susurró al oído, apartando algunos mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente.

Quinn abrió los ojos lentamente y bostezó estirándose en la cama.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho —respondió, posando un dulce beso en su frente.

—¿Las ocho? ¿Me has despertado a las ocho de la mañana un día de fiesta?

—Quiero darte mi regalo de Navidad.

—¿Y no podías dármelo un poco más tarde?

Rachel la miró frunciendo el ceño y Quinn suspiró, para luego inmediatamente y a regañadientes sentarse en la cama y mirarla con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, estoy preparada para recibir mi regalo.

—Tú regalo está a una hora de camino —se levantó de un salto—. Date una ducha, iré preparando los sándwiches y todo lo que necesitamos para nuestro pequeño viaje.

—¿Viaje?

—Sí, como te he dicho, está a una hora de camino.

Quinn no se movió de su lugar en la cama, observándola con la frente arrugada y maldiciéndola posiblemente por haberla despertado antes de las nueve.

Para ella era como un código, siempre decía que nada bueno ocurría antes de las nueve de la mañana. No entendía el motivo, nunca se lo preguntó, tampoco creía existiese una explicación lógica, pero así era.

—Te encantará, te lo prometo. ¡Venga! ¡A la ducha! —exclamó antes de salir de la habitación.

—¿Qué haces para tener tanta energía? —dijo saliendo tras ella, mientras que Rachel ya estaba cogiendo los ingredientes para sus sándwiches canturreando una de las canciones de su obra.

—Hoy es un gran día —elevó los hombros—. Estamos juntas, pasaremos un día magnifico y, esta noche, recibiremos el nuevo año dándonos un hermoso beso bajo el gran árbol de Trafalgar Square. Estoy contenta.

Lo estaba, sin duda lo estaba, más de lo que lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Quizás su conocimiento de la realidad le había dado a su vida otro color, ya sabéis lo que dicen, que cuando estás enamorado la vida se vive diferente, huele diferente, incluso sabe diferente. Y Rachel lo acababa de descubrir, por lo tanto su entusiasmo estaba al 200%

—Eres maravillosa, ¿lo sabías? —le susurró al oído abrazándola por detrás.

—Lo sé —le dio un rápido beso—. ¡Venga! ¡No hay tiempo que perder!

—Cinco minutitos más...

—No —respondió con Quinn pegada a su espalda mientras ella se dirigía hacia la nevera para sacar una lechuga—. Dentro de una hora debemos estar de camino a tu sorpresa, no podemos entretenernos.

Quinn gruñó con frustración y se metió refunfuñando palabras inconclusas en el baño, dando un leve portazo.

Tenía muy mal despertar, pero Rachel no pudo evitar encontrarla adorable.

Y es que eso también tienen los enamorados, encuentran adorables cosas que antes no soportaban, como que saliesen media hora más tarde de lo previsto por una dulce sesión de besos, a pesar de lo mucho que odiaba no seguir a rajatabla sus planes.

* * *

><p>Rachel observaba en silencio el rostro de Quinn mientras ésta miraba todo cuanto le rodeaba con una expresión indescriptible.<p>

Comenzó a impacientarse, ¿y si no le gustaba la sorpresa? La había planeado nada más que la vio aparecer en su puerta, estaba convencida de que ese lugar le encantaría, hubiese apostado incluso su voz por esa idea. Y eso a pocos días de su estreno era una apuesta _muy_ arriesgada.

Por suerte, sus dudas de disiparon al ver la gran sonrisa que se formó lentamente en los labios de Quinn.

—Rach, esto es increíble —le dijo estrechándola entre sus brazos y dándole un cálido beso que contrastó con el frío casi helado que las rodeaba.

Ella sonrió de oreja a oreja, satisfecha de que su instinto no la hubiese fallado y de no tener que perder su voz por el camino.

Estaban en la playa de Brighton, una pequeña ciudad costera al sur de Inglaterra. Rachel había ido de excursión con sus compañeros al poco tiempo de llegar a Londres y, nada más poner un pie allí, supo que algún día tenía que llevarla, ese lugar era simplemente maravilloso. Y también muy Fabray.

En aquel momento, ir con Quinn le pareció algo imposible; pero ahora ahí estaban, sentadas en el largo muelle mientras disfrutaban del mar ajetreado de ese último día de diciembre, con el aire congelado dando de lleno en sus rostros, disfrutando de nuevo de esa paz que había sentido una tarde en una playa de New Jersey.

Hacía frío, mucho frío, pero Rachel no lo sentía; la presencia de Quinn a su lado, agarrándola por la cintura mientras acariciaba distraídamente su mano, era suficiente para hacerla sentir cómoda en el mismísimo Polo Norte. Pensó que quizás éste era otro efecto de su enamoramiento, tal vez los enamorados no sentían las condiciones climáticas como los otros mortales.

Fuera lo que fuese, se dejó envolver por el momento, y por los brazos protectores de su chica, de Quinn.

Aún consideraba absurdo pensar en Quinn Fabray como su chica, pero así era.

—Creía que encontrabas una estupidez ir a la playa en invierno...

—Desde que me llevaste a esa playa eso cambió, muchas cosas cambiaron ese veintidós de octubre —reflexionó, acurrucándose en su regazo.

—He de reconocer que no creía que cumplieses tu promesa —le respondió sin dejar de mirar al horizonte—. No pensaba que algún día la imagen de la antigua Quinn pudiese salir de tu cabeza, al fin y al cabo solo nos habíamos visto tres días.

—Tiempo más que suficiente para comprobar que habías cambiado.

Quinn la observó y emitió un leve suspiro.

—Eres demasiado buena para mí...

—Soy lo que te mereces, simplemente eso —sonrió sobre su bufanda.

El amor puede ser todo lo que queráis, pero no previene enfermedades.

Después de un rato más disfrutando de la olas chocando contra las rocas y de un frío más propio de Siberia, decidieron que sería mejor caminar por el pueblo si no querían terminar con una neumonía. Sobre todo Rachel, que por nada del mundo podía permitirse en ese momento.

Caminaron por esas calles llenas de típicas casas inglesas, con sus ladrillos, sus puertas de roble y sus ventanas de madera pintadas de colores, decoradas con motivos navideños; disfrutaron de la belleza de la catedral de San Nicolas y del impresionante Royal Pavilion, un enorme palacio real rodeado de hermosos jardines que aún estaban cubiertos por la nevada del día anterior.

Visitaron el pequeño teatro real, mientras Rachel le contaba lo genial que había sido su improvisación con sus compañeros sobre ese escenario para unos pocos turistas que estaban allí de paso. Incluso algunos japoneses los grabaron para luego subirlo a YouTube donde, al parecer, ya tenía más de cien mil visitas.

Cansadas de la larga caminata, decidieron comer algo en uno de los bares cercanos a la costa; hacía demasiado frío para hacer un picnic al aire libre, por mucho interés que Rachel tuviese en rememorar exactamente aquel día.

Sin embargo, sí consiguió convencerla para que diesen un paseo por la arena, a pesar de que seguramente estarían a varios grados bajo cero. Estaban en alerta amarilla por el temporal, pero ese argumento no fue suficiente para la tozuda de Rachel Berry.

Y ya sabéis que cuando quería podía ser muy convincente.

Por lo tanto Quinn aceptó a regañadientes, como siempre, se colocó su gorro blanco de lana y se acurrucó en su bufanda de colores.

Rachel no pudo evitar pensar de nuevo en el calificativo de "hermosa" para ella; lo era, y mucho más con las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío y esa sonrisa imborrable en su rostro. Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que pudo encontrar otra palabra mejor para definirla, y esto fue después de muchos otros momentos, en otros lugares, años después.

Quizás un calificativo no muy ortodoxo, fruto de su propia frustración, pero lo encontró. Aunque ese no es el tema que ahora nos concierne.

En aquel momento para Rachel, la mujer a su lado era lo mejor que le había pasado nunca, y la perfección que la rodeaba la hizo suspirar.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Quinn.

—No, nada. Solo... Te voy a echar mucho de menos.

—Solo nos quedan ocho meses —le dijo con una débil sonrisa—. Sé que el tiempo parece eterno, pero tienes que centrarte en lo verdaderamente importante. Tu obra, tu carrera, y esta oportunidad que puede cambiarlo todo.

—Lo intento, te juro que lo intento, pero echo tanto de menos Nueva York... Por mucho que me guste Londres no puedo sentirlo como mi hogar. En realidad, empiezo a creer que no puedo sentir nada como mi hogar si no estás conmigo.

Quinn guardó silencio ante esa declaración que quizás no esperaba, y la miró de reojo intentando contener sin mucho éxito su sonrisa de idiota. La abrazó con fuerza por el hombro, y Rachel dejó reposar su cabeza mientras seguían caminando.

—A mí me pasa lo mismo —le dijo—. Y es maravilloso.

—Lo es.

El sonido del viento fue lo único que se escuchó en ese momento, en esa playa completamente solitaria mientras sus pies se hundían en la espesa arena que ahora era un grueso manto blanco por la nieve.

Intentó buscar en su memoria algún momento más perfecto que ese, pero no lo encontró; ese era el mejor momento que había vivido en su vida, quizás incluso más que cuando recibió la ansiada llamada.

Tal vez no tanto, pero sí estaba cerca.

—¿Sabes? Si hubiese sabido que me esperaba una felicidad tan grande habría reaccionado mucho antes —comentó Quinn de la nada—. No habría dejado tanto tiempo estos sentimientos guardados para mí, los habría dejado en libertad esperando a que tú los capturases entre tus dedos.

Rachel tampoco pudo contener su sonrisa idiota, era inevitable. Lo odiaba, detestaba no tener control sobre sus músculos faciales y estar constantemente subida en una nube llena de cursilería de película, pero no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

Cuando le hablaba así era completamente imposible.

—Todo este tiempo sin ti ha sido una tortura —prosiguió mirando al frente—. Un camino difícil en el que siempre había algo que salía mal por un motivo u otro, y lo peor no era eso. Lo peor era que, al final del día, mi única compañía era la soledad —reconoció con tristeza, parando en seco y mirándola fijamente mientras tomaba sus manos—. Pero, desde que nos volvimos a encontrar, no he vuelto a sentirme sola, Rach. Daba igual que estuviésemos a miles de kilómetros; te sentía ahí, conmigo. Gracias a ti la soledad ahora no es más que humo inexistente.

Rachel sintió como las lágrimas corrían por sus congeladas mejillas, y le dio un tierno beso; fue lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, Quinn la había dejado de nuevo sin palabras.

¿Qué había hecho ella para tener a su lado a una persona tan increíble? ¿Por qué la vida le había dado tal regalo? ¿Era esa su recompensa tras años de soledad, lucha e incomprensión por parte de todos?

Enamorarse de Quinn Fabray no estaba dentro de sus planes, sin embargo ahora parecía que todo tenía por fin sentido; parecía como si, aquel amor inesperado, hubiese sido la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡10, 9, 8!<em>**

Coreaban las miles de personas que se encontraban esa noche alrededor del gran árbol de navidad en Trafalgar Square para despedir el año.

**_¡7, 6, 5!_**

Quinn tenía abrazada a Rachel por la espalda, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro mientras ambas sonreían al ver como Allison se peleaba con el tapón de la botella de champagne.

**_¡4, 3, 2!_**

Rachel giró lentamente y miró a Quinn; las luces de colores que alumbraban la gran plaza se reflejaban en sus ojos haciéndolos más brillantes que nunca, creando en ese rostro de chica guapa de revista un aura llena de misterio y plenitud.

No había nada parecido, no había nada que pudiese compararse con su belleza, con su rostro tranquilo y su actitud serena, con su sonrisa de ensueño.

**_¡1! ¡Feliz año nuevo!_**

Gritaron todos, con sus miradas llenas de emoción y esperanza por la expectativa de un nuevo comienzo.

Thomas abrazó a Allison que le dio un apasionado beso después de haber podido descorchar la maldita botella, Hailey saltó de alegría y se subió a hombros de Brad, otro de los chicos del reparto. Solo les quedaban ocho días para que la obra se estrenase, aquel nuevo año estaba cargado de nuevos sueños para ellos.

Ellas seguían mirándose perdida la una en los ojos de la otra, a su alrededor todo era felicidad y alegría, canciones, gritos y algún que otro alarido.

—Feliz año nuevo, Rach —sonrió—. Y feliz primer mes juntas.

—Feliz año nuevo y primer mes juntas, Quinn —le respondió antes de besarla.

Quería poder hacerle llegar todos esos sentimientos que tenía guardados dentro de sí misma, toda esa magia que la estaba envolviendo por estar a su lado en una plaza abarrotada de gente que ahora parecía haber desaparecido.

Nuevos típicos tópicos llegaron a su mente, como siempre que pensaba en ella, y nuevos amaneceres en su ausencia la esperaban después de su marcha al día siguiente. No quería dejarla marchar, no quería estar ocho meses sin ella.

—Te quiero —musitó en un hilo de voz, con los ojos vidriosos por la consciencia de que pronto la distancia se interpondría de nuevo en su historia.

Quinn le regaló la sonrisa más grande que había visto jamás, para luego cogerla en brazos y dar vueltas sobre sí misma.

—Yo también te quiero, pequeña estrella —le susurró al oído al ponerla en el suelo, posando un delicado beso en su pelo para dejar apoyada la barbilla sobre su cabeza.

Un nuevo año había llegado, un nuevo año lleno de oportunidades y sueños por cumplir, un nuevo año en el que Rachel sería testigo de como su mayor sueño se hacía realidad; pero ese no fue el único motivo por el que estaba entusiasmada por la llegada de aquel año. Estaba enamorada, estaba loca y perdidamente enamorada de una persona maravillosa que además también le correspondía.

La felicidad que sintió en aquel momento tampoco fue comparable con nada. O al menos con nada que hubiese vivido hasta entonces.

* * *

><p><em>1 de enero, 2016<em>

**AÑO NUEVO**

—¿Estás segura de que tus compañeras no llegarán pronto? —preguntó casi sin aliento, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta, mientras Rachel besaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Mientras siga habiendo alcohol y funcione el karaoke no tenemos nada de que temer —le quitó el abrigo tirándolo al suelo, para luego continuar besando cada centímetro de su cuello—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás segura de esto? —la miró fijamente para luego seguir con sus besos— Ayer dijiste que querías esperar...

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, antes de soltar un gemido mudo cuando sintió sus dientes clavándose ferozmente en su hombro.

—Esta es mi última noche, no puedo esperar ocho meses —presionó los párpados—. Ya he esperado cinco años, es demasiado.

—No puedes resistirte a mis encantos —sonrió con picardía.

—Ni tú a los míos —la cogió en brazos sin apenas esfuerzo, haciendo que la espalda de Rachel chocase violentamente contra la puerta—. No sabes cuantas veces he soñado con este momento, no tienes _ni idea_ —susurró antes de lamer su cuello.

Rachel se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, intentando obviar los pensamientos sucios de Quinn con ella manteniendo relaciones sexuales durante años, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido cuando sintió su rodilla presionando con precisión justo en el lugar indicado; nunca había sentido nada parecido, como si estuviese a punto de explotar por un simple contacto.

—Bésame... —le rogó— Por favor, bésame.

Nunca se habían besado con tanta necesidad, con tanto deseo, con tanta ansiedad, ni siquiera el día en el que se dieron su primer beso. Fue un beso distinto, uno lleno de amor y añoranza, de certezas y planes, de nuevos comienzos marcados en hojas en blanco deseosas de ser rellenadas después de tantos años.

Ambas solo pararon cuando el aire fue necesario, agitadas y jadeantes para luego volver de nuevo a besarse pocos segundos después.

—Esto me está estorbando —le susurró Quinn con voz ronca, quitándole su camisa negra de seda y dejándola solo en sujetador; por suerte había elegido uno hermoso de encaje, nada que ver con algunos que solía ponerse a diario, no quería estar de cualquier forma frente a ella.

Se quedó mirando fijamente los pequeños pechos de Rachel solo cubiertos por la fina tela roja, y se lamió inconscientemente los labios mientras los apretó con delicadeza pero decisión.

El momento había llegado, y ella aún no podía creer que fuese real.

—Eres tan hermosa —susurró—. Eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía.

—¿Por qué recitas una canción de Taylor Swift? —alzó las cejas.

—Pretendía ser romántica —beso su clavícula lentamente.

—Si quieres ser romántica hazlo con alguna frase de Celine Dion, o Barbra —protestó—. No de Taylor Swift, por favor.

—Tomo nota —sonrió antes de dirigirse con besos hasta sus pechos.

Y así, entre besos, caricias descontroladas y también algún que otro tropiezo, llegaron al sofá.

Quinn le quitó la falda, dejándola ya por completo en ropa interior. Y Rachel no quiso ser menos por supuesto, por ello prácticamente le arrancó el vestido rojo, o tal vez no se lo arrancó, pero tampoco se lo quitó con mucha delicadeza.

Se miraron fijamente varios segundos, observándose ensimismadas por poderse contemplarse por fin de esa forma. Era maravillosa, Quinn Fabray era maravillosa, con ropa, en ropa interior, de la forma en la que fuese.

No era un ser de ese planeta, ya estaba completamente segura.

Quinn se tumbó lentamente sobre ella, y con una delicadeza casi devastadora, acarició de nuevo sus pechos sobre el sujetador, para luego quitárselo y tirarlo a algún lugar recóndito del salón.

Finalmente ahí estaba, prácticamente desnuda ante ella, pero no había vergüenza o recelo, no había siquiera un ápice de nerviosismo. Jamás se había sentido tan cómoda en esa situación frente a alguien como se sintió mientras Quinn la observaba casi ensimismada.

Y por supuesto en esa ocasión ella tampoco quiso ser menos, y le quitó su sujetador negro, para luego tirar de su cuello y llevarla hasta sus labios, haciendo que sus pechos se rozasen levemente y un pequeño cosquilleo subiese desde su estómago hasta su garganta.

—Te quiero —susurro sobre sus labios—. Dios, Quinn. Te quiero muchísimo.

—Jamás me cansaré de escucharte decir eso —le respondió con una sonrisa, antes de comenzar a lamer y morder su clavícula mientras que con sus manos hacía pequeños círculos sobre sus pezones, como si no pudiese quedar ni un centímetro de Rachel por recorrer.

Y en aquel momento todo dejó de existir, ya no pensaron en nada más que en besarse, tocarse, acariciarse, mostrar con sus cuerpos lo que sus labios ya había pronunciado. Ese amor que sentían la una por la otra, un amor completamente inesperado pero que al mismo tiempo se sentía inevitable, único, inigualable.

La necesitaba, como jamás había necesitado a nada ni a nadie en toda su vida, necesitaba que Quinn culminase eso que habían empezado en un taxi londinense ante la pasmosa mirada del conductor.

Ni siquiera habían bebido, no fue fruto del alcohol, fue solo producto de ese deseo incontrolable que las gobernaba de pies a cabeza.

Y, como si realmente hubiese leído su mente, Quinn cumplió su deseo, haciendo que casi perdiese el norte por aquella sensación desconocida hasta entonces. Sentir sus dedos dentro de ella, se convirtió en una experiencia casi mística, aunque pudiese resultar exagerado para alguien que no había tenido el placer de vivirlo.

Piel con piel, respiraciones acompasadas, gemidos y suspiros inconclusos sobre sus labios, la lluvia tronando contra la ventana del salón, Quinn mirándola fijamente a los ojos de forma devastadora, ella aferrándose a su espalda como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Su primera vez, esa estaba siendo su primera vez.

Y, cuando culminó entre nuevos gemidos y respiraciones aceleradas, llegó una segunda, y también una tercera. No había tiempo que perder.

—Eso ha sido... Dios... ¡Ha sido increíble! —exclamó finalmente cuando Quinn le dio un respiro. Ésta soltó una fuerte carcajada— No te rías —golpeó su hombro—. Lo digo en serio, por un momento incluso creí que iba a morir.

—Una muerte dulce entonces —susurró en sus labios dándole un corto beso y poniéndose a su lado.

—Sin duda.

Se quedaron en silencio, abrazadas en el sofá y cubiertas por esa cálida manta que había sido testigo de uno de los momentos más intensos de su vida, solo escuchando el cantar de los jilgueros que anunciaban como el amanecer estaba cerca, al igual que su partida.

—¿Qué haremos ahora, Quinn?

—No sé tú, pero yo no puedo moverme —rió con fuerza.

—No me refiero a _ahora_, me refiero a mañana. O, mejor dicho, a hoy —alzó la vista para mirarla tras sus largas pestañas—. Te vas de nuevo. Y esta vez tu madre no te pagará otro viaje, esta vez _sí_ es una despedida definitiva.

Quinn le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz y la apretó con fuerza entre sus brazos. Ella se dejó cobijar por su calor, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, escuchando su respiración pausada y tranquila.

—Antes lo planeado todo. Cada paso, cada momento, tenía toda la vida planificada minuto a minuto con solo dieciséis años —rió entre dientes—. Pero entonces apareciste tú, con tus ridículos suéteres de reno y tus divagaciones somnolientas, haciendo que me diese cuenta de que no había plan perfecto si _tú _no estabas en él —la miró fijamente—. John Lennon dijo una vez que la vida es eso que pasa mientras hacemos otros planes. _Tú_ eres lo que me ha ocurrido mientras me empeñaba en planificar mi vida, Rachel. Y por eso ahora nunca planeo nada ni pienso en lo que pasará mañana, solo me dejo llevar.

—Siempre sabrás que decir en el momento justo, ¿verdad? —soltó una pequeña carcajada— Así no hay quién pueda rebatirte nada. Maldita escritora...

Entre nuevas carcajadas la besó, y de nuevo hicieron el amor; les quedaban cuatro horas juntas, ya habría tiempo para las lágrimas los siguientes ocho meses.


	20. 17 de septiembre, 2016

**SEGUNDA PARTE:**

(2016-2018)

_"Cruzamos nuestros puentes cuando llegamos a ellos, _

_y los quemamos tras nosotros __con nada para mostrar de nuestro progreso,_

_excepto el recuerdo del olor a humo y la presunción de que una vez nuestros ojos lloraron"_

— Tom Stoppard

* * *

><p><strong>19<strong>

_17 de septiembre, 2016_

**Interestatal 80.**

—¿Puedes explicarme de nuevo por qué demonios estamos haciendo un viaje de casi diez horas por carretera pudiendo tardar solo dos y media en avión? —preguntó, poniendo los pies en el salpicadero mientras la miraba fijamente— Aún es verano, hace calor y este maldito coche no tiene aire acondicionado. ¡Estoy asándome como un pollo!

—No te quejes, Thomas ha sido muy amable dejándonos su coche.

—Con el dinero que ha ganado podría haberse comprado un BMW, o al menos algo que no haya sido fabricado en la edad de piedra.

—¡Jamás! Lo adora, lo heredó de su abuelo. Es una reliquia, ¿sabes que este coche fue extra en _E.T_? ¿A qué tu querido avión no tiene ese currículum?

Quinn enarcó una ceja y suspiró cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! Además, he creado una lista de reproducción con las mejores bandas sonoras de la historia —comentó emocionada conectando su Ipod.

—Estaríamos escuchándolas en tu casa de haber ido en avión.

Rachel hizo caso omiso de su nueva queja, la mil y una desde que salieran de Nueva York hacía más de tres horas; buscó y buscó la lista de reproducción entre sus más de sesenta horas de música, hasta que dio con la ansiada banda sonora para ese viaje.

_Sweet Home Alabama_ empezó a sonar en aquella caja metálica con cuatro ruedas, cubriendo el silencio creado entre ellas.

_—"Big wheels keep on turning, carry me home to see my kin_ —canturreó—. _"Singing songs about the Southland..."_ Es tu turno. ¡Canta conmigo! —sonrió emocionada para luego señalarla con el dedo— ¡Canta o te juro que vas andando!

_—"I miss Alabamy once again..._ —entonó Quinn girando los ojos— _and I think it's a sin"_

—¡Esa es mi chica! —sonrió de oreja a oreja— _"Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue. Sweet Home Alabama, lord I'm coming home to you"_

Y así pasaron el camino, cantando juntas mientras que en el reproductor sonaba la selecta lista de canciones preparada por Rachel.

No hubo tantos temas de musicales como Quinn temió en un principio, alguna que otra de _Hairspray_, _West Side Story_ y, por supuesto, _Funny girl_; pero la influencia de las películas que le había obligado a ver durante su tiempo juntas, parecía haber variado al menos un poco sus gustos, y por ello tuvo el detalle de incluir temas de películas como _Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind_, _Little Miss Sunshine _o _Amélie_.

Siempre os he dicho que eran opuestas, pero nunca he profundizado sobre el tema. Quizás ahora es el momento de explicarlo para que os hagáis una idea de hasta que punto eran prácticamente antagónicas.

Mientras que Rachel Berry prefería los musicales y las típicas comedias románticas donde siempre había un final feliz, Quinn Fabray se decantaba más por las películas de terror o el cine independiente de directores desconocidos con nombres impronunciables; Rachel adoraba levantarse y mantenerse activa desde tempranas horas de la mañana, Quinn no soportaba hacerlo antes de las nueve; Rachel disfrutaba de sus noches viendo Reality shows y series, Quinn siempre prefería la tranquilidad que le otorgaba la lectura de un buen libro; Rachel vestía a la última moda y por supuesto siempre impecable, Quinn hippie y con un extraño terror al cepillo del pelo.

Y así sus diferencias podían cuantificarse en cientos, incluso en miles; diferencias que viajaban desde su plato de comida preferido, el de Rachel era la pizza vegana mientras que el de Quinn las berenjenas gratinadas, hasta su Spice Girl favorita, Rachel prefería a Emma y Quinn siempre fue más de Mel C.

Quizás este último detalle os parezca insignificante, pero alguna que otra vez provocó más de un debate, creedme.

Aún así, consiguieron complementarse a la perfección.

Hicieron de tripas corazón y pusieron de su parte para interesarse por los gustos de la otra, y así Rachel terminó escuchando a grupos que antes desconocía, como Keane, Creedence Clearwater Revival o CCS, y Quinn se convirtió en toda una entendida de musicales, obras de Broadway y sabedora de todas las canciones de la antología de Celine Dion.

Había pasado un mes desde que Rachel apareció en su puerta por sorpresa, dos semanas antes de lo esperado, y desde entonces todo había ido como la seda.

Pasaron la mayor parte de su tiempo libre juntas y, como Rachel estaba teniendo un descanso hasta que la obra estrenase en Broadway después de su éxito en la capital del Té, solo se separaron las pocas horas en las que Quinn iba a la redacción para hacer acto de presencia y alguna que otra noche en la que decidió dormir en su apartamento, pocas porque la mayoría se quedaba a dormir con Rachel.

La monotonía hizo de ellas finalmente una pareja normal; de esas que desayunan juntas mientras leen el periódico, cenan con los amigos los viernes por la noche, discuten por cosas insignificantes y luego lo arreglan todo con alta dosis de sexo.

Sí, el sexo era impresionante, y cada día que pasaba era aún mejor.

Ahora ahí estaban, camino de Lima para que Quinn finalmente conociese a los padres de Rachel. Otra cosa más que las convertiría en una pareja en toda regla, de esas de las que siempre había huido por temor a perder su amada independencia.

Pero no le quedó otra, tenían que celebrar el éxito de Rachel, no todos los días alguien volvía a Nueva York habiendo triunfado en Londres y siendo, según la mismísima BBC, la mejor voz que la ciudad inglesa había podido disfrutar en décadas.

Quizás no había sido recibida entre multitudes en el aeropuerto JFK como los beatles, pero su triunfo había sido asombroso.

Mucho más del que cualquiera hubiese esperado, incluido el director quien aún no había salido de su asombro y que, probablemente, tenía una foto de Rachel Berry colgada sobre su chimenea como homenaje.

Solo había visto a los Berry una vez, y fue a lo lejos durante las regionales, mientras los dos lloraban emocionados al ver como su hija brillaba en el auditorio cantado _Here to us_ el mismo día que, en teoría, iba a casarse.

Quinn se tensó, y no precisamente por el recuerdo de que su ahora novia estuvo a punto de casarse con un gigantón inútil de dos metros.

Era la primera vez que conocería a los padres de su novia, de hecho era la primera vez que tendría una presentación oficial con los padres de una novia, estaba a punto de pasar cuatro días en su casa y, aunque Leroy había sido muy agradable con ella, Hiram no parecía tan contento de que su pequeña estuviese con la "zorra despiadada", palabras textuales, de Quinn Fabray.

Un sudor frío recorrió su espalda, y no solo fruto del calor sofocante que hacía en ese maldito coche.

—¿Te pasa algo? —le preguntó Rachel al verla removiéndose en su asiento para paliar los nervios.

—No, solo estoy algo cansada de estar montada en esta chatarra.

—No mientas, sé lo que te pasa —dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera—. Sé que estás nerviosa por conocer a mis padres.

Quinn abrió la boca por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo lo hacía? ¿Cómo podía entrar dentro de su mente? ¿Tan mala era mintiendo? Bueno, quizás no fue muy difícil adivinar que le ocurría en esa ocasión, pero igualmente su agilidad de mente era sorprendente.

—No tienes nada de que preocuparte, cuando te conozcan les encantarás.

—¿Incluso a Hiram? —la observó con recelo.

—Bueno... —frunció los labios— Tal vez él tarde un poco más. Pero tarde o temprano te querrá. Es cuestión de tiempo.

—Él me odia —protestó haciendo pucheros con los labios.

—¡No te odia! Solo... solo está un poco reticente.

—Cuando Leroy le dijo que estabas conmigo, te llamó para anunciarte que te quitaría del testamento si no me dejabas, Rachel —arrugó la frente tocando su pelo con nerviosismo—. Si eso no es señal de que me odia espero no ser testigo de su ira.

—No lo dijo en serio, ¡solo fue una broma! —soltó una carcajada— Si te odiase ya habría ido a Nueva York para tener una larga charla contigo, o tal vez para matarte.

—Gracias por tu ayuda —gruñó girando la vista hacia la ventana.

Rachel dio un volantazo repentino y aparcó a un lado de la Interestatal 80.

—Escúchame —tomó su mano—. Entiendo que estés nerviosa, yo también lo estaría en tu lugar. Pero, créeme, no hay nada por lo que preocuparse. Papá puede ser un poco duro y estricto a veces, pero lo único que quiere es que sea feliz. Y tú me haces feliz, eso es algo evidente.

Ella agachó la cabeza para mirar a un punto perdido entre el asiento del conductor y el freno de mano. Rachel tomó su barbilla, clavando sus grandes ojos marrones en los suyos.

—Es imposible que no le gustes, Quinn, eres encantadora —dio un golpecito en su nariz—. Además yo estaré contigo si algo malo ocurre. ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —le regaló una débil sonrisa.

—Aunque espero que al final vendiera su pistola... —recapacitó con seriedad. Quinn abrió los ojos como platos y tragó saliva— ¡Es broma! Tendrías que haber visto tu cara. ¡Te has puesto pálida! —soltó una carcajada.

—No tiene ninguna gracia, casi me da un infarto —golpeó su hombro— Ya me imaginaba a Hiram corriendo tras de mí a lo Bruce Willis en _Sin City_.

—La gente dice que se le parece...

Tragó saliva de nuevo, definitivamente no quería conocer a sus suegros, estaba completamente aterrada.

Sus suegros... Los padres de Rachel Berry eran sus suegros... Impresionante. La vida daba demasiadas vueltas.

Seis horas de carretera, noventa y nueve canciones de bandas sonoras más, dos ensaladas en un pequeño restaurante de Danville y dos batidos helados en Akron después, nuestras queridas protagonistas vieron por fin el gran cartel anunciándoles que estaban entrando en Lima.

Quinn sintió como un nudo se cogía con fuerza en su pecho, si es que éste había desaparecido durante aquel trayecto interminable. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa, y eso no era bueno, cuando estaba nerviosa no podía decir ni hacer más que estupideces.

No podía arruinar aquel momento, la primera impresión era muy importante, tenía que demostrar a los padres de Rachel que era una chica adulta, madura y responsable muy capaz de mantener una relación estable con su hija.

Sabía que el hecho de que sus padres la aceptaran era algo importante, mucho más de lo que le había hecho ver para evitar aumentar su estado de pánico.

Si es que esto era posible.

Hacía un día caluroso en Lima, Quinn estaba sudando más por momentos, no sabía muy bien si por las altas temperaturas que tenían al país en alerta roja o por los propios nervios, pero si seguía así su asiento parecería una piscina.

Tampoco sabía si había sido una buena idea que fuese ella quien condujese desde su parada en Akron, ahora mismo necesitaba las manos libres para poder escapar y saltar corriendo del coche, huyendo así de la muy posible patada voladora de Hiram.

¿Por qué el padre de Rachel tenía que ser cinturón negro de karate? ¿No podía haberse apuntado a clases de salsa o ganchillo?

Los pensamientos en su cabeza se iban amontonando a medida que se acercaban, por desgracia sin darse a penas cuenta ya estaba aparcando el coche frente a la puerta roja de caoba que destacaba en aquella casa blanca impoluta con su gran jardín cuidado minuciosamente por Leroy, quien al parecer era un gran aficionado a la jardinería.

Sacó las llaves del contacto, se peinó un poco y echó un vistazo a su rostro en el espejo del retrovisor. Parecía una chica responsable, incluso se había recogido el flequillo con una pequeña pinza para dulcificar un poco su imagen, algo que no había hecho desde sus días en el instituto.

Estaba presentable, por algo había elegido un vestido suelto de color blanco y unas sandalias marrones a juego con su bolso; hubiese estado mucho más cómoda con sus pantalones deshilachados y su camiseta raída de The Who, pero quería generar una buena impresión. Su madre se lo había dicho siempre: "Una imagen vale más que mil palabras". Y dudaba mucho que Hiram le dejase hablar antes de sacar su pistola.

Cuando miró a Rachel, ésta estaba ensimismada observándola con una sonrisa.

—Eres adorable cuando estás nerviosa —le dio un corto beso. Quinn puso su frente sobre la de la de ella y suspiró—. ¿Preparada?

—Qué remedió... —musitó en un hilo de voz.

—Solo se tú misma, es imposible no amarte.

Y dicho esto salió corriendo del coche hacia la puerta, dejando a Quinn sola con las dos maletas que se había empeñado en llevar para un simple viaje de cuatro días. Nunca entendió su necesidad de llevar el armario entero solo cuando pasaba una noche fuera de casa. Misterios sin resolver dignos de estudio.

—No hace falta que me ayudes, yo puedo sola —le gritó.

Pero Rachel, como siempre que no le interesaba, hizo caso omiso a su comentario y llamó a la puerta; era extraño tener que llamar a su propia casa pero habían cambiado la cerradura recientemente y ella aún no tenía las llaves.

La voz de Leroy sonó lejana, anunciando que estaría ahí en un minuto. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Rachel saltó en sus brazos haciendo que casi cayese al suelo.

Adoraba hacer eso, desde que era una cría.

—¡Cariño! Veo que me has echado mucho de menos.

—No sabes cuánto, papi —respondió bajando de nuevo y colocando la cabeza en su pecho mientras lo rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos.

Quinn observó la escena desde el coche sin querer interrumpir, llevaba sin ver a sus padres desde que fueron a visitarla en febrero y debía de haberlos extrañado muchísimo.

Leroy sonrió saludándola con la mano alegremente, ella le devolvió el gesto y se acercó, resoplando por el esfuerzo que era cargar cuarenta kilos de maletas.

—¡Bienvenida a casa Quinn! —la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio— Tenía muchas ganas de verte, estás mucho más hermosa ahora que en el instituto, si eso es posible.

—Muchas gracias, señor Berry.

—Nada de señor Berry, llámame Leroy. ¡No soy tan mayor!

—Papi no lleva muy bien eso de haber entrado en los cincuenta —comentó Rachel con una sonrisa, apoyada en el quicio de la puerta.

—La edad es solo un número, para mí aún no he entrado en los treinta —agarró las maletas de sus manos—. ¡Dios! ¿Qué lleváis aquí? ¿La estatua de la libertad?

—Es lo único que Rachel no se ha traído de Nueva York —dijo Quinn conteniendo la carcajada.

—Mi hija está loca, no sé como la soportas.

—¡Hey! —protesto la susodicha al verlos pasar por el rellano— No quiero que os pongáis en mi contra, ¡soy toda una estrella en Londres! Incluso he conocido a la reina madre, o al menos la vi asomada a su balcón del Buckingham Palace —murmuró para sí misma.

La casa de los Berry transmitía hospitalidad y calor solo al pisarla.

Suelos de parquet, paredes pintadas de cálidos tonos pastel, muebles de madera de roble impolutos y perfectamente orientados hacia la chimenea, sillones que daban la nota de color dentro de toda esa sobriedad. Un hogar de ensueño, de esos que salían en los artículos de decoración de su revista que ella tanto odiaba.

Pudo comprobar como el lugar también era prácticamente un museo de Rachel; fotos suyas reinaban cada rincón, de todas las etapas de su vida, donde ella, su sonrisa y algún premio o gran concurso eran los protagonistas.

Quinn no pudo evitar observarlas una por una y no pudo contener la sonrisa al verla de pequeña, era adorable y tenía la misma mirada llena de ilusión y entusiasmo.

Eso era precisamente lo que más amaba, su visión de las cosas, como se volcaba en todo lo que hacía, como lograba sobreponerse a las pruebas sin casi salir despeinada.

—Ahí tenía tres años —apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro—. Fue después de ganar mi primer premio de danza.

—Eras preciosa... Aún lo sigue siendo —le respondió girando sobre sí misma para vagar lentamente por sus pupilas. Rachel se ruborizó y sonrió con timidez.

Un carraspeó las sacó de su burbuja.

—Siento interrumpir vuestro momento de "el principio es maravilloso y estamos como dos adolescentes" pero me gustaría que mi pequeña me diese un abrazo —dijo Hiram abriendo los brazos.

Ella corrió hasta su padre y lo apretó con fuerza.

—Me alegra mucho verte, papá —sonrió—. ¿Has estado haciendo deporte? Pareces más fuerte —arrugó el ceño tocando los brazos de Hiram, éste sonrió con orgullo.

—Me alegro de que te hayas dado cuenta, tu padre está celoso y tiene miedo de que él deje ser el guapo de la pareja —miró fijamente a Leroy, quien negó con la cabeza mirando a Quinn que aún seguía en el mismo lugar sin mover ni un músculo.

Si Leroy le ofrecía tranquilidad, la presencia de Hiram la dejaba inmóvil.

No entendía el motivo, no era mucho más alto que él y su parecido con Bruce Willis era prácticamente inexistente; pero aún así su mirada penetrante, su porte elegante y su voz ronca le hacían sentir como si de nuevo tuviese dieciséis años y estuviera delante de su profesor de matemáticas intentando inventar una excusa sobre por qué no había hecho los ejercicios de cálculo.

—Encantado de verte, Quinn —estrechó su mano.

—Igualmente —intentó parecer segura, a pesar de que le temblaban hasta las pestañas. Quizás no era Bruce Willis, pero sí tenía cierto aire de héroe americano, su postura erguida y su rostro firme le recordaba a uno de esos polis malos de las películas.

Se quedó observándole durante unos minutos y Quinn, con bastante esfuerzo, le sostuvo la mirada. Sabía que no podía parecer débil, tenía que mantenerse firme y demostrarle que era alguien que merecía estar con su hija.

Los otros dos observaron en silencio la escena de lucha de poder, hasta que Leroy decidió romper el momento incómodo.

—Bueno, subamos las maletas antes de que estos dos leones salten sobre su trozo de carne —bromeó, Rachel soltó una carcajada nerviosa.

Hiram sonrió de medio lado y le echó una última mirada a Quinn, dejándole claro que aquello no había hecho nada más que empezar.

Como si a ella le quedase alguna duda de lo que le esperaba.

—Hemos preparado la habitación de invitados para Quinn —anunció solemnemente—. Acompáñame, te enseñaré donde está.

—¿Por qué no duerme conmigo? —miró confusa a Leroy.

—Tú padre pensó que era mejor que cada una tuviese su propio espacio.

—Papá... —le inquirió, cruzándose de brazos— ¿A qué viene esa tontería? Tengo veintidós años. Ya no soy una niña.

—Sabes perfectamente que tenemos normas, y esas son bastante claras con respecto a dormir con chicos —la miró fijamente—. Ella puede no ser un chico, pero en este caso aplicaremos el reglamento también.

Rachel se mordió el labio golpeando con el pie una y otra vez el parquet, Quinn interrumpió su seguro inminente ataque de ira. Demasiado pronto para una escena dramática, solo hacía quince minutos que habían llegado a Lima.

—Rach, me parece bien —tocó su hombro—. Así estaremos más cómodas.

—¿Ves? Ella no tiene ningún problema —añadió Hiram subiendo las escaleras con el equipaje.

Leroy le hizo un gesto a Rachel indicándole que ya lo discutirían más tarde, y ésta subió refunfuñando aún con los brazos cruzados en su pecho.

Quinn suspiró, serían cuatro días eternos.

* * *

><p>—Esto está delicioso, señor Berry —dijo degustando con placer su segundo plato de lasaña de espinacas.<p>

—Gracias y, por favor, llámame Leroy. No quiero tener que tomar medidas al respecto —la amenazó con el tenedor sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

—Lo siento, Leroy.

—Así me gusta —sonrió satisfecho—. Rachel nos ha contado que trabajas en una revista... —comentó echando un poco de vino en su copa— ¿Eres periodista?

—No exactamente, soy redactora. Escribo algunos artículos y también corrijo de vez en cuanto las entrevistas de los otros.

—¡Vaya! Interesante. Supongo que serás buena con las palabras...

—Lo es —respondió con orgullo Rachel acariciando cariñosamente su brazo—. Ella escribirá maravillosas películas y será una gran directora de cine algún día.

Desde su llegada Hiram se remitió simplemente a mantenerse al margen, siendo Leroy quien se había interesado por su vida en Nueva York, por sus sueños y por cuáles eran sus planes de futuro. Ya sabeis, todas esas preguntas de rigor que hacen los padres a la pareja de su hija para asegurarse de que está en buenas manos. Él, sin embargo, no dijo ni una sola palabra; solo estuvo distante y en silencio, escuchando atentamente pero sin intervenir solo en contadas ocasiones.

Y ella lo sabía, podía sentirlo, solo estaba recopilando información para su próxima jugada, una para la que esperaba estar preparada, una que llegó en cuanto Rachel y Leroy se marcharon a la cocina para lavar los platos.

—Bueno, Quinn... ¿Y cómo fue que Rachel y tú comenzarais una relación? —acarició su barbilla— Creía que no eráis... buenas amigas en el instituto.

—Al final las cosas cambiaron, pero es cierto, nuestra relación no fue quizás la más cordial —intentó parecer tranquila, aunque no lo estaba—. Sin embargo, yo siempre sentí algo por ella, aunque no tuviese el valor suficiente para reconocérmelo a mí misma.

—¿Y cuándo tuviste ese "valor"?

—Tres años después de terminar el instituto. Quizás un poco más.

—¿Te reconociste a ti misma que estabas interesada en Rachel o te reconociste a ti misma que estabas interesada en las chicas? —escrutó su mirada.

Quinn sintió como si de repente estuviesen en una sala oscura iluminada solo por una lámpara de los años sesenta, en la que Hiram era Dale Cooper interrogándole sobre quién mató a Laura Parmer.

—Ambas cosas.

—¿Y has estado con otras chicas además de ella?

—Con todos mis respetos pero... —humedeció sus labios— realmente no creo que mi vida amorosa anterior a su hija sea asunto suyo, señor Berry.

—Sí, tienes razón —asintió—. Sin embargo, permíteme que no entienda por qué, después de hacerle la vida imposible en reiteradas ocasiones, de un día para otro sois pareja y estáis completamente enamoradas la una de la otra.

—Entiendo que le resulte confuso, también lo fue para mí en un principio.

—Sí, tienes que reconocer que es un poco extraño —sonrió de medio lado, aunque con una sonrisa gélida que más que tranquilidad solo consiguió infundirle terror—. Al igual que no entiendo por qué ahora, supuestamente, eres alguien maravilloso, comprensivo y bondadoso cuando, cada vez que escuchaba tu nombre, era unido a las palabras "granizados", "Manhands" o "RuPaul".

Esos nombres, ni siquiera ella los recordaba. Al parecer tenía buena memoria.

—Bueno, eso fue hace mucho, y le aseguro que estoy muy arrepentida del daño que le causé tanto a ella como a vosotros —respondió con honestidad—. Sé que quizás eso no es suficiente, pero lo siento, muchísimo.

—Por suerte para ti te diste cuenta de lo mucho que la amabas en el momento oportuno, ¿verdad? —sonrió con malicia.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Pues que no me lo creo, sinceramente.

—¿Y qué es lo que usted cree? Si se puede saber...

Su tono era relajado, pero bajo la mesa apretó los puños con fuerza. Sabía lo que estaba por llegar, y también sabía que no tenía ninguna escapatoria, y por supuesto era consciente de que estaba a punto de perder la calma.

—Pues creo que lo único que quieres es unirte a mi hija para poder conseguir tus objetivos. Es el plan perfecto. Le buscas una audición, ella triunfa y se hace un nombre en el mundo del espectáculo para que así tú también puedas cumplir tus sueños gracias a sus contactos. Si ella gana, tú ganas —concluyó echándose hacia atrás en la silla y poniendo los brazos sobre su cabeza, como un detective que por fin había llegado a la conclusión de quién era el asesino.

Sí, Quinn estuvo viendo muchas series policiacas esas últimas semanas.

—Eso es un tanto retorcido. ¿No cree? —dijo sin poder contener la risa.

Hiram apoyó sus codos en la mesa y se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con su camisa.

—¿Engañar a un chico de dieciséis años diciéndole que es el padre del hijo de su mejor amigo no es retorcido? —alzó la vista mirándola fijamente— ¿Dejar de lado a aquellos que estuvieron contigo cuando más lo necesitabas por el simple hecho de ser popular no es retorcido? ¿Querer mostrar a Shelby como una mala madre para conseguir la custodia de Beth acaso no es retorcido?

Se quedó en blanco, había hecho sus deberes, se había informado y tenía muy claro los puntos que debía tocar cuando la tuviese cara a cara. Le estaba atacando donde más dolía, estaba hurgando en heridas que aún no estaban del todo cicatrizadas.

Por suerte, su pequeña "caballera" andante salió en su ayuda.

—¡Papá, ya basta! Es suficiente.

—No —negó tajante—. He tenido que ver durante años como mi hija llegaba a casa destrozada porque una tal Quinn Fabray la humillaba y ridiculizaba todo el tiempo, ¡simplemente por divertirse! —gritó señalando a una Quinn que miraba cabizbaja al suelo— ¿Pretendes que ahora apruebe esta relación sin más? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Eso es _pasado_, ella ha cambiado.

—Pasado... ya —rió con ironía—. ¿Cuándo entenderás que las personas no cambian, Rachel? Si tan adulta eres para lo que quieres, deberías saber que hay gente muy cruel, gente cuya única misión es intentar escalar puestos subiendo por encima de los demás.

—¡Ella no es ese tipo de persona!

—¡Tú no la conoces! —golpeó la mesa con el puño— Crees que lo haces pero no es así, no sabes nada de ella.

—Llevamos juntas casi diez meses, papá.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo sin estar separadas por el Océano Atlántico? —le espetó— Puedes mentirte a ti misma si quieres, pero no soy idiota. No habéis estado juntas, hablar una vez al día y veros por una pantallita de ordenador no es tener una relación. ¿Quién te dice que algún día no volverá a ser lo que era? ¿Cómo puedes afirmar que jamás volverá a hacerte daño? —entrecerró los ojos— ¿No te das cuenta de que simplemente quiere aprovecharse de tu talento?

—Hiram, a la cocina. ¡Ahora! —interrumpió Leroy, tan oportuno como siempre.

Éste miró una vez más a Quinn, que estaba cabizbaja e inmóvil, resopló y se fue con su marido.

Rachel se agachó inmediatamente para buscar su mirada y le tomó de la mano.

—¿Vamos arriba? —preguntó con tono dulce, aunque visiblemente enfadada por como se había comportado su padre.

Quinn asintió en silencio y las dos subieron las escaleras mientras, desde la cocina, resonaban las recriminaciones de Leroy.

Podía ser un hombre divertido y despreocupado, pero cuando se enfadaba era una persona completamente distinta. En ese instante supo de quien había heredado Rachel su fuerte carácter durante las discusiones, quizás incluso tuvo lástima por Hiram.

O quizás no.

Entraron en su habitación y Rachel le indicó que se sentase en la cama, para luego ella hacer lo propio y observarla en silencio, escrutando su rostro como hacía siempre que quería entrar en su mente.

No necesitó ningún tipo de poder esa vez, era obvio en lo que estaba pensando.

—Quinn... No le hagas caso —acarició su pelo—. Ha sido muy cruel, mañana hablaré seriamente con él. Esto no quedará así.

—Tiene razón.

Su voz sonó hueca, ronca, fruto quizás de los más de diez minutos que llevaba en silencio. También sonó ruda, áspera, cargada de dolor y frustración a partes iguales.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—He hecho daño a tanta gente... —respondió con la vista perdida en el suelo.

—No puedes seguir culpándote por las cosas que hiciste hace años, Quinn —se levantó de la cama para agacharse frente a ella—. Eras una cría, todos cometemos errores en la adolescencia. Yo también tengo una larga lista de ellos.

—Nada comparado con lo que yo hice, y lo sabes.

—Estabas en un momento difícil...

—¡No! —gritó poniéndose en pie— Esa no es excusa. Que fuese una cría no me daba derecho a comportarme así. ¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien que te ha hecho tanto daño? ¿Cómo puedes quererme después de la forma en la que te traté? ¿Por qué yo, Rachel? —preguntó ya casi en un susurro— Podrías estar con quién quisieras, cualquiera que pudiese darte todas esas cosas que tú mereces. ¿Por qué me elegiste? Ni siquiera tengo derecho a que me mires a la cara...

Las lágrimas fueron incontrolables, demasiado difícil había sido poder soportarlas delante de Hiram. El dolor que sentía en su interior era más que conocido, el desgarro fruto de lo que había hecho pero ya no podía cambiar la había acompañado durante demasiado tiempo como para poder olvidarlo.

Viejos fantasmas quizás no tan viejos volvieron de nuevo, toda la entereza que la había acompañado en el último año y medio pareció derrumbarse de repente. Tanto escalado no podía ser derrumbado de forma tan fácil, pero las palabras de aquel hombre llegaron tan hondo como lo hicieran las de su hermana.

Podía haber cambiado, ser un poco más positiva, pero no era de piedra.

Ni mucho menos.

Rachel, algo temerosa quizás de nuevos gritos, se acercó y tomó su mano.

—Yo no elegí quererte Quinn, solamente me di cuenta de que te quería —la miró fijamente—. Y supe que era lo correcto porque, por primera vez en mi vida, no tuve que pensar ni razonar nada, solamente lo sabía —secó sus lágrimas con el dedo—. Estoy enamorada de ti por lo que eres ahora, porque has tenido el valor para cambiar todo eso que odiabas de ti misma convirtiéndolo en fuerza y energía. Nadie puede darme lo que tú me das, no necesito nada más de lo que tú me das. ¿Entiendes? Eres maravillosa, Quinn —tomó su rostro con ambas manos—. Y algún día él también ser dará cuenta.


	21. 18 de septiembre, 2016

**20**

_18 de septiembre, 2016_

**Lima, Ohio**

Abrió los ojos lentamente al sentir como la luz de la mañana entraba por la ventana, dando de lleno en su rostro. Al abrirlos, sintió como los párpados le pesaban al igual que si tuviese dos ladrillos sobre sus pestañas, tal vez porque era demasiado temprano para ella, tal vez porque se había pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando.

Era curioso como podía seguir haciéndole daño algo que había pasado hacía tanto, como por mucho que se empeñase en seguir hacia delante, el pasado siempre regresaba golpeándole en la cara, como la maleta de Rachel en aquel avión hacía casi tres años.

¿Cuántas veces tendría que demostrar que había cambiado? ¿A cuántos más tendría que pedir perdón? ¿Cuánto efecto colateral había tenido su actitud durante aquellos malditos años de instituto?

Hiram tenía razón, por mucho que Rachel le hubiese repetido esa noche que no era así; había sido cruel y retorcida, había sido egoísta y despiadada, había puesto siempre sus intereses por encima de todo y nunca le importó hacer daño al resto en el camino para conseguir sus propósitos.

Podía ser una adolescente torturada, pero eso no la excusaba de nada, y al parecer el resto del mundo no tenía la capacidad de perdón que tenía Rachel Berry, ni siquiera Kurt quien también tuvo en su día una "interesante" charla con ella sobre como la tiraría desde el puente de Brooklyn con dos pesadas biografías de Coco Chanel atadas a los pies si se le ocurría hacerle daño a Rachel alguna vez.

Rachel.

De repente Quinn se percató de que su brazo estaba rodeando su cintura, debió quedarse dormida mientras la consolaba, aún llevaba la ropa del día anterior.

Apartó lentamente su brazo e intentó separarse de ella sin despertarla; pero fue en vano, no calculó bien la distancia del filo de la cama y cayó de culo contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo en el parquet.

—¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces ahí? —preguntó con voz adormilada, frotándose los ojos.

—Ya sabes... Tenía ganas de comprobar qué tal se está en el suelo, parecía tan cómodo... —alzó una ceja— ¿Qué crees que hago? No quería despertarte y me he caído.

Rachel soltó una sonora carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes tan mal despertar, amor.

—No tengo mal despertar —refunfuñó—. Y no me llames amor, sabes que lo detesto.

—Sí, lo tienes —respondió acercándose a gatas por la cama hasta llegar a ella y darle un beso—. Buenos días, rubia. ¿Te gusta más así?

—No, prefiero Quinn —sonrió sobre sus labios—. O señorita Fabray.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, tocando su trasero aún dolorido por la caída con el ceño fruncido. Odiaba tanta actividad cuando apenas eran las ocho de la mañana, nada bueno pasaba a esas horas, todo el mundo lo sabía.

—¿A dónde va, señorita Fabray? —le preguntó con picardía, agarrándola por las piernas y atrayéndola hacia ella— Aún no he recibido mi dosis mañanera de maravillosos besos de señora.

—Se supone que debo estar durmiendo en la habitación de invitados. No quiero que tu padre me vea aquí y empiece a pegar patadas al aire como Bruce Lee.

Rachel se estiró un poco para poder estar a la altura de sus labios.

—Después de la charla que le dio papá anoche te aseguro que estás a salvo, al menos por hoy —sonrió dejando pequeños besos en su cuello.

—Rach... —musitó con dificultad— De verdad no creo que sea buena idea...

—Yo creo que es una idea magnífica —susurró con voz sensual en su oído.

Tras esto, y como quien no quiere la cosa, metió la mano bajo su vestido blanco y comenzó a acariciar lentamente su abdomen. Altas dosis de sexo le habían dado mucha más seguridad en este terreno, si cuando era una completa novata ya le provocaba ahora solo con simples caricias le hacía perder por completo el norte.

—Rach... No me hagas esto, por favor.

—¿Y qué estoy haciéndote? —preguntó con fingida inocencia, mientras subía las manos hacia sus pechos y comenzaba a acariciarlos por encima del sujetador.

—Estás... estás haciendo cosas que no debes hacer, en tu habitación, en tu casa... —respondió intentando mantener la compostura— Tus padres pueden venir en cualquier momento y...

—Shhh. Béseme, señorita Fabray —le susurró sobre los labios.

Y lo hizo con una voz tan sensual, que Quinn no pudo decir que no a esa petición y la besó; primero con dulzura hasta que, poco a poco, el beso dulce fue convirtiéndose en algo más intenso y apasionado a medida que Rachel fue metiendo con sutileza, o quizás no de modo tan sutil, su pequeña mano dentro del sujetador.

No pudo evitar un suspiro ronco, presionando los párpados con fuerza al igual que los dientes contra sus labios.

—¿Cariño? ¿Estás despierta? —preguntó Hiram desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rápidamente se apartó de ella, tan rápido que por el movimiento brusco fue Rachel esta vez quien terminó cayendo de la cama.

—Aush...

—Lo siento —susurró agachándose y arrastrase a gatas por el suelo.

—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a esconderme bajo la cama —respondió en un susurro casi inaudible, pero Rachel la cogió por el brazo.

—Deja de hacer el idiota, Quinn —la miró fulminante—. Somos dos mujeres adultas, no tenemos que escondernos.

—¿Cariño estás bien? —preguntó Hiram— ¿Algún problema?

—No, papá. Puedes entrar —respondió tomando a Quinn del brazo y sentándola casi a rastras en la cama, ésta la miró con recriminación y un rostro de completo terror.

—Hola princesa, el... —Pero no terminó su frase, se quedó en silencio observando a Quinn estupefacto. Rachel tomó su hombro con fuerza y lo miró con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Si, papá?

Apartó la vista de ella y le dirigió una mirada ilegible a su hija.

—El desayuno está en la mesa.

—De acuerdo, enseguida bajamos.

Su tono fue cortante, quizás incluso frío, nada que ver con el usado el día anterior. Los efectos de la discusión durante la cena aún seguían patentes en el ambiente, y Quinn temió que todo eso solo consiguiese empeorar aún más las cosas.

Y eso era decir mucho.

Transcurridos varios segundos donde los silencios y las miradas perdonavidas entre padre e hija hicieron que Quinn sintiese deseos de salir corriendo, Hiram asintió lentamente cerrando la puerta tras él, después de regalarle la sonrisa más forzada que había visto en toda su vida.

—Me odia —bufó echándose en la cama y poniéndose la almohada en la cara.

Rachel la apartó y la miró aún con esa mirada fulminante que, gracias a Dios, aquella vez no iba dirigida hacia ella.

—Por su bien espero que te trate como es debido, los gritos de papi no serán nada comparados con los míos si vuelve a montar otra escena como la de ayer.

—Me das miedo... Tienes esos ojos de loca a lo Uma Thurman en _Kill Bill_, creo que incluso siento pena por él.

—Pues ya sabes, no me lleves la contraria o cargaré mi ira contra ti —la señaló con el dedo de forma amenazante.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y alzó las manos en señal de redención.

—Jamás osaría ponerla a prueba Mamba negra.

—¿Quién es Mamba negra? ¿Una cantante de esas con voz ronca depresiva que tanto te gustan?

—Mamba negra es Uma Thurman, hemos visto _Kill Bill_ cuatro veces —giró los ojos— .Y que sea la última vez que insultas mis maravillosos gustos musicales, te aseguro que cuando quiero también puedo ser una Killer Bitch.

—Eres demasiado dulce para eso, _amor_ —respondió divertida dándole un rápido beso para luego saltar de la cama y meterse en el cuarto de baño.

—¡Puedo ser una Killer Bitch cuando quiera, enana! —gritó provocando una sonora carcajada desde el baño.

—¡No conmigo! —canturreó asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

Quinn elevó los hombros, tenía razón.

Y tampoco se equivocó en su pronóstico, Hiram no le dijo absolutamente nada en todo el día, incluso hubiese podido decir que intentó ser agradable con ella, si es que ofrecerle el pan para mojar la salsa de tomate era una nueva versión del alzamiento de bandera blanca en el frente.

Pero al menos el día no fue tan duro como el anterior, y pasó rápido y sin sobresaltos en el caluroso hogar de los Berry.

Vieron _La ruleta de la fortuna_, tuvieron una larga sesión de Trivial, donde Rachel terminó enfadada por haber perdido contra Quinn e Hiram, quienes formaron pareja más por obligación que por decisión propia, y luego disfrutó de una magnífica versión de _All That Jazz_ por parte de los perdedores como marcaba la tradición. Después de la maravillosa interpretación, todos juntos prepararon la cena mientras de fondo Diana Krall amenizó la tarea.

Un día normal y tranquilo, familiar, lleno de carcajadas y anécdotas, todo lo que conlleva una visita normal a la familia de tu novia.

Sin drama, sin gritos, sin reproches, lleno de momentos divertidos y relajados.

¡Bien por Quinn!

Rachel estaba visiblemente feliz de estar en casa. Ella mientras tanto disfrutaba viendo como reía a carcajadas con los comentarios ingeniosos de Leroy y hablaba entusiasmada sobre su inminente futuro en Broadway con Hiram, a quien después de la comida y viendo su cambio de actitud volvió a tratar como siempre.

Tan cómoda se sintió que rápidamente adoró a esa familia, aún sabiendo que no era del todo bien venida por el 33,33% de ella.

Era evidente que sus padres la adoraban, solo tenía que ver como la miraban y las muestras de afectos sucedidas durante todo el día. Eran la familia perfecta, de esas que podrían salir fácilmente en un documental de la BBC sobre familias modélicas de Estados Unidos.

Una sensación extraña, algo parecida a la envidia pero sin la connotación negativa, le llegó al ver como sí era posible cenar sin terminar dando gritos decorados con brillantes portazos. Le hubiese encantado poder crecer en un ambiente como ese, las cosas posiblemente habrían sido mucho menos complicadas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y sin saber muy bien por qué, echó de menos a su madre.

Lamentablemente no podría verla, ahora vivía en Boston con Larry, a quien habían destinado allí como informático de una reconocida empresa de software. Tal vez por eso se acordó de ella, ya se sabe que siempre uno desea lo que no tiene.

Y también se acordó de Beth, su pequeña, estaba deseando poder volver a verla.

Solo había disfrutado de su presencia una vez desde que fue a casa de Shelby por Navidad, y en una visita express de solo doce horas. Ella había cumplido su parte del trato, dos veces por semana rigurosamente la llamaba y hablaba con la niña, pero no era fácil desplazarse hasta Nueva York con alguien que el máximo tiempo que podía estar sin moverse eran treinta segundos.

Pero igualmente la conoció, a la Beth de entonces y no al bebé, y era increíble. La llevó al Central Park, pasó doces horas con ella, y disfrutó de una niña que sin duda era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Llena de vida y dulzura, la enamoró al instante. Aunque, ¿qué madre no estaría enamorada de su hija?

—Toc, toc —sonrió Rachel sentada en la cama, mientras ella sacaba algo de ropa de su maleta—. ¿En qué piensas?

—Pensaba en Beth...

—¡Mañana será el gran día! —chocó las palmas— La recogeremos por la mañana y la llevaremos al parque, al lago o al Zoo. Esto último le encantaría, dice que quiere ser "médica de animales" cuando sea mayor —soltó una carcajada.

—Es duro que tú sepas más cosas de mi hija que yo —suspiró con tristeza.

—Bueno, ya sabes, vive con mi madre y ella me cuenta cosas...

—Lo sé, lo sé y me encanta que te lleves bien con ella, ese no es el problema.

—¿Entonces?

—Me gustaría conocerla mejor. No sé... saber cuál es su sabor de zumo preferido, si le gusta tanto como a mí el helado de vainilla, que película de dibujitos ve una y mil veces sin cansarse... —reflexionó mientras seguía sacando prendas de la maleta, ya casi inconscientemente— Me gustaría saber todas esas cosas que se supone que debo saber pero no sé porque no he tenido la oportunidad de estar con ella el tiempo suficiente.

Rachel la observó sin decir nada, para luego tomar entre sus manos un pequeño paquete envuelto que Quinn había sacado sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué es?

—Es mi regalo por su sexto cumpleaños —elevó los hombros—. No pude venir entonces y quería darle algo.

—¿Puedo abrirlo? —preguntó con cierta timidez.

—Todo tuyo.

Abrió poco a poco y con delicadeza el paquete, para no romper el hermoso papel rosa en el que iba envuelto, y sacó un pequeño libro de su interior. En la pasta, el dibujo de una niña de pelo rubio y grandes ojos verdes intentando alcanzar una gran estrella.

Rachel pasó sus dedos por el dibujo lentamente, sobre las letras impresas en relieve.

—_Mi pequeña estrella_ —leyó en voz alta—. Nunca había oído hablar de este libro.

—Es lógico, lo he escrito yo —sonrió sentándose a su lado.

—¿Le has escrito un libro a Beth? —abrió los ojos— ¡Vaya! Eso... ¡eso es increíble! ¿El dibujo también lo has hecho tú?

—Sí, tengo un amigo que trabaja en un imprenta y me debía un favor. Es lo bueno de asistir a tantas clases y cursos, conozco a mucha gente —rió entre dientes.

—No sabía que también supieses dibujar. ¿Hay algo que no sepas hacer bien?

—Tocar la guitarra. Sigue siendo mi asignatura pendiente.

Ella siguió admirando el libro, como si se tratase del mismísimo Santo grial, con cuidado, con miedo quizás a que sus manos pudiesen provocar algún tipo de estropicio que estropease eso que sin duda era una absoluta delicia.

O al menos así pensaba Rachel, para Quinn simplemente era una historia escrita sobre papel impreso que nadie más que Beth jamás leería. Un absurdo intento de sentirse útil, un vago regalo para poder compensar todos esos años de ausencia.

—¿Desde cuándo has vuelto a escribir?

—Desde que volví de Londres; fue como si las palabras llegasen a mí de nuevo, como si todas esas cosas que llevaba tanto tiempo sin poder decir en ese momento saliesen de mis dedos de manera automática —sonrió en el recuerdo—. Escribí este libro en solo dos semanas, y en poco más de tres meses ya había terminado mi guión.

—¿Has terminado tu guión? —la miró asombrada. Ella asintió— ¡Eso es genial, Quinn! —gritó con entusiasmo dándole un gran abrazo— Ahora solo tienes que mandarlo a alguna productora y pronto serás toda una directora de cine.

—Calma Rach, no es tan fácil —soltó una carcajada—. No seré Woody Allen de la noche a la mañana. Lo más difícil llega ahora, no creas que las productoras están dispuestas a financiar los cientos de guiones que le llegan cada día.

—Ninguno tiene tu talento, y Woody Allen está sobrevalorado, a tu lado será un simple aficionado —bromeó provocando otra carcajada por parte de Quinn—. ¿Me lees algo?

Esto lo pregunto de nuevo con timidez, como si el contenido de aquel libro fuese algo sagrado que no quería perturbar. Quinn asintió con una sonrisa, acomodándose en la cama y poniendo la almohada en su cabeza, para luego hacerle un gesto y que se pusiese a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento y que te arrope después?

—Sí —emitió con una sonrisa infantil apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Comenzó a pasar las páginas concienzudamente, buscando exactamente la parte que quería, aunque esta fuese casi el final del libro.

Finalmente lo encontró, aclaró su garganta y comenzó a leer:

_"Y entonces la niña por fin pudo alcanzar su estrella, esa misma que había iluminado todas sus noches. Es cierto que tal vez por el camino de la pequeña habían pasado otras estrellas parecidas, pero ninguna tan brillante y perfecta como aquella; esa era su estrella, siempre lo había sido._

_Todo tuvo sentido de repente, todos los obstáculos y piedras que la pequeña se había encontrado en su búsqueda, no tuvieron importancia ahora que podía tenerla junto a ella._

_Cuando la niña la tuvo entre sus manos, supo que jamás podría soltarla, nunca podría abandonar aquella sensación de felicidad que solo su pequeña estrella podía otorgarle; porque cuando flotas tan alto que puedes ver el mundo desde el cielo, nunca jamás quieres volver ahí abajo._

_Y entonces la niña entendió que, incluso en sus noches más oscuras, su pequeña estrella siempre estaría ahí, alumbrándole de nuevo el camino a casa."_

Quinn cerró el libro lentamente y lo puso en la pequeña mesa que estaba al lado de la cama. Miró a Rachel, quien la observaba con los ojos empañados en lágrimas.

—Tampoco fue tan horrible... —bromeó. Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza y se limpió con la manga de su camisa blanca.

—Ha sido maravilloso. No puedo creer que tengas tanto talento, no importa cuántas veces escuche o lea las cosas que escribes, siempre que lo hago me enamoro un poco más de ti —posó sus labios sobre los de Quinn con delicadeza—. Tu pequeña estrella...

—Sí, eres tú —la interrumpió—. Siempre has sido tú, Rach.

Rachel le sonrió ampliamente, apoyó de nuevo la cabeza en su hombro y la abrazó con fuerza por la cintura cerrando los ojos. Ella suspiró, parecía que esa noche tampoco dormiría en la habitación de invitados.

* * *

><p><em>19 de septiembre, 2016<em>

Quinn siempre había sido una enamorada de la lectura, desde los diez años devoró todos los libros que pudo encontrar por su casa, incluso llegó a leerse un tomo sobre geografía de una enciclopedia que su padre había pedido por encargo, sabiéndose de memoria las capitales de todos los países del mundo. Y os juro que no exagero.

Pensando que una enciclopedia no era una lectura idónea para una niña de diez años, por muy instructivo que esto fuese, su abuelo le regaló_ El principito_ por Navidad, desde entonces aquel libro se convirtió en uno de sus preferidos.

Había una cita en la introducción del aviador que ya a esa Quinn de diez años le resultó muy reveladora: "Las personas mayores nunca comprenden nada por sí mismos, y es agotador para los niños tener que explicárselo todo."

Y ese mismo pensamiento debía tener Beth, frente a su dibujo intentando explicarle a Puck porque aquel elefante era más pequeño que ella.

—Los elefantes no son tan pequeños.

—Este elefante es _pequeno_ porque es un bebé elefante, tonto —golpeó su frente, como si así la información fuese a penetrarle el cerebro.

—¿Y por qué es rosa?

Sí, Puck estaba poniéndose al nivel intelectual de una niña de seis años; bueno, tampoco es que tuviese que bajar mucho el listón.

—Es rosa _podque_ es una_ nina_ elefante.

—¿Y por qué...?

—¡Ya basta Noah! —interrumpió Rachel— Es una pequeña elefanta rosa. ¡Punto!

—Calma mi princesa judía, solo quería picarla, a ella le encanta —se justificó pasando su mano por la cabeza de Beth, quien lo miró desafiante mientras intentaba volver a peinarse correctamente.

Quinn se dio cuenta y le colocó bien sus dos pequeñas coletas.

—_Gacias_ —sonrió con dulzura.

—Es un dibujo muy bonito... ¿Es el elefante que hemos visto antes?

—Sí, los elefantes son mis animales _favoditos_ —respondió comenzando a fijar de nuevo su atención en el papel, pintando ahora una cebra verde. Era una niña muy artística, en eso se parecía a ella, Quinn también se pasaba las horas muertas dibujando en su habitación cuando tenía su edad.

—¿Y por qué son tus animales favoritos? —le preguntó intentando entablar algún tipo de conversación. Era la primera vez que podía disfrutar de un momento a solas con ella sin Rachel; y, aunque le encantaba poder tener a las dos mujeres de su vida junto a ella, también había estado deseando durante todo el día un momento a solas con su hija.

—Mami dice que tienen muy buena _memodia_, y que son animales muy inteligentes.

Quinn sonrió con adoración, ¿había algo más maravilloso que esa niña? Amaba la forma en la que fruncía el ceño en la concentración y como sacaba la lengua mientras coloreaba ese cielo azul con pequeños monos volando sobre él.

Su mundo era colorido y estrambótico, como el de cualquier niño, y eso le hacía recordar que ella también hubo un tiempo en el que creaba universos paralelos de colores, lugares donde el dolor era algo completamente ajeno e impensable.

—¿Te ha gustado el Zoo?

—Me ha gustado mucho y también las _padomitas_ que me has _compado_, y el algodón _duce_ que me ha degadado _Dachel_ —contestó ilusionada.

Su media lengua y sus problemas con la "r" solo la hacían aún más adorable, algo común a esa edad a pesar de la preocupación que Shelby tenía. No todos los niños eran como Rachel, quien aprendió a hablar con solo nueve meses y no había parado desde entonces.

Ella aún seguía discutiendo con Puck mientras éste recogía las mesas que aún habían quedado sin limpiar después del almuerzo, esta vez sobre por qué no era una buena idea que Beth se apuntase a futbol femenino a la tierna edad de seis años.

No pudo evitar sonreír bobamente al observar su ahínco por intentar convencer a ese orangután de lo mejor para la pequeña; cuando giró la vista de nuevo a Beth, ésta la miraba con atención.

—_Qunni_...

Así la llamaba, imposible para ella pronunciar un nombre tan complicado como Quinn. Era completamente comprensible.

—¿Si cariño?

—¿_Dachel_ y tú sois amigas?

—Sí, claro —le sonrió— Rachel y yo somos muy buenas amigas.

—_Pedo_... ¿Amigas como Lena y yo o amigas como Tommy y yo?

—¿Quién es Tommy?

—Mi novio —le respondió con naturalidad

Quinn enmudeció. Primero, su hija de tan solo seis años tenía novio, debía conocer a ese tal Tommy antes de irse; y segundo, ¿cómo podía haberse dado cuenta? Habían sido muy cuidadosas con sus muestras de afecto delante de Beth, Quinn consideró que sería demasiado confuso no solo por el hecho de ser dos mujeres, sino por el importante dato de que una era su medio hermana y la otra su madre biológica, incluso a ella le sonó bastante extraño cuando lo pensó detenidamente.

—_Qunni _—canturreó pasando su pequeña mano por los ojos de Quinn, quien se había quedado pensativa mirando al salero de la mesa que de repente se había vuelto algo sumamente interesante—. _¡Qunni!_

—Sí, sí. Te escucho.

—¿_Dachel_ y tú sois novias o no?

Esto último lo dijo casi desesperada, como si se sintiese frustrada por perderse algo importante que debía saber. Y sí, era importante, y sí también debía ser honesta con ella; no podía mentirle, no cuando la miraba con esos brillantes ojos verdes llenos de vida y bondad.

—Sí, Rachel y yo somos novias.

Beth sonrió satisfecha, elevó los hombros y siguió con su dibujo.

—Ya lo sabía.

—Y... ¿te parece bien?

—Me cae bien _Dachel_, es tan guapa como una princesa Disney y me gusta cuando me canta _Dibi dibadi dibu_.

A veces los niños ven cosas que los mayores no son capaces de ver, a veces los niños llegan más allá de lo que los mayores podrán llegar jamás, a veces los niños son muchísimo más inteligentes que los adultos.

* * *

><p>—No <em>quiedo<em> _id_ a la cama, _Qunni_ —lloriqueó aferrándose a su pierna como si se tratase de un salvavidas.

—Ya es tarde, y ha sido un día muy largo, cariño —le dijo con dulzura agachándose para ponerse a su altura mientras le limpiaba algunas lágrimas que corrían por su rostro—. Debes descansar, mañana tienes cole.

—_Quiedo quedadme_, contigo —musitó haciendo pucheros—. _Po favo..._

Quinn la miró pidiéndole ayuda en silencio, Rachel se agachó y se sentó en el suelo poniendo a Beth sobre sus piernas.

—Pequeña B-star, mañana vendremos de nuevo y haremos otro gran concurso de Karaoke. ¿De acuerdo?

—Yo _quiedo_ que las dos _mumais_ conmigo —se cruzó de brazos haciendo pucheros con los labios.

—No puede ser Beth, mis papis se enfadarán si no volvemos a casa —intentó convencerla; pero no hubo manera, era igual de testaruda que ella, parecían hermanas sin necesidad de compartir el mismo ADN.

—Podéis pasar la noche aquí, si queréis —intervino Shelby—. Podríais quedaros con ella en la cama hasta que se duerma y después pasaros a la habitación de invitados.

—No sé, Shelby... No queremos abusar de tu hospitalidad.

—_Pofa, Qunni_ —le rogó Beth con esa mirada; si algún día llegase a descubrir el efecto de esa mirada, Tommy no tendría nada que hacer—. Te _pometo_ que _sede_ una _nina _buena.

—Para mí no es ninguna molestia, Quinn —sonrió amablemente—. Lo digo en serio, mi casa está disponible siempre que queráis.

Con la duda aún visible en su rostro asintió, que remedió, el poder de convicción de esa niña llegaba hasta límites insospechados.

—Está bien, nos quedamos.

Beth se abalanzó rápidamente sobre las dos regalándoles un abrazo, provocando que ambas cayeran al suelo entre carcajadas.

Rachel miró a Quinn sin poder evitar un suspiro mientras ésta comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a la pequeña, ver esa faceta hasta entonces desconocida le había hecho amarla aún más. Si es que eso era posible a esas alturas de la película.

—¿Vamos?

—Sube tú con Beth, ahora voy —le susurró al oído.

Quinn entendió de inmediato y tomó a Beth en brazos.

—¡Arriba bichito! Vamos a lavarnos los dientes.

—No _quiedo_.

—¡Oh sí! Tienes que lavarte los dientes, si no se te caerán y no podrás comer esos panqueques que tanto te gustan —le respondió subiendo las escaleras—. Buenas noches Shelby y... gracias, por todo.

—No hay de qué.

Cuando finalmente estaban en la planta de arriba, Rachel le hizo un gesto a Shelby para que se sentasen en el sofá. Necesitaba hablar con ella, hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenían una charla de madre a hija, porque ya por entonces sí que la consideraba una madre. Aunque nunca se lo hubiese reconocido ni siquiera a sí misma en voz alta.

—No sé cómo agradecerte todo esto —le dijo tras un breve silencio—. Lo que estás haciendo significa mucho para Quinn.

—Beth la adora. No ha dejado de preguntarme por_ Qunni_ desde que fuimos a verla a Nueva York en marzo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero todo el mundo no actuaría así —negó con la cabeza—. Eres una buena persona Shelby, y que conste que no es peloteo.

—No sé si soy tan buena persona, simplemente sé lo que es estar en su lugar —miró al frente con las manos juntas pegadas a sus rodillas.

Rachel la observó detenidamente.

Sus posturas eran muy similares, con la espalda recta y la cabeza alta, las dos tamborileaban los dedos sobre sus rodillas, las dos mirando fijamente al frente de forma dramática como cualquier culebrón de los ochenta.

Se sentía unida a ella de una forma que nunca había entendido. Tal vez era cierto que los hijos tenían un vínculo invisible con sus madres, tal vez era verdad que por mucho tiempo que pasase el cordón umbilical jamás terminaba de cortarse. No la conocía, sin embargo en el mismo momento en que la escuchó cantar supo que era su madre.

¿Cómo si no podría versionar de una forma tan magistral_ Funny Girl_ en aquel auditorio supuestamente vacío?

Y ahora ahí estaba, necesitando su aprobación a pesar de que en teoría no las unía nada, o al menos sobre el papel. Por suerte su entendimiento era tan profundo que no le hizo falta decirle nada, Shelby le dijo lo que quería escuchar como si hubiese estado leyendo su mente durante aquellos interminables cinco minutos.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Rachel —la miró con una sonrisa—. No solo por tu éxito en Londres o porque vayas a estrenar en Broadway, eso era inevitable. Estoy orgullosa de ti por quien te has convertido, una gran mujer capaz de tomar siempre la mejor decisión en cada momento, alguien mucho mejor de lo que yo seré jamás. Y eso es el mayor regalo que una hija puede hacerle a una madre.

—Shelby, yo...

—No hace falta que digas nada —la interrumpió—. Soy consciente de que ya tienes dos padres y por nada del mundo pretendo ocupar un hueco que ya estaba cubierto desde el principio, eso ya lo sabes —tomó sus manos y la miró fijamente con esos ojos marrones que tanto se parecían a los suyos—. Pero también sabes que, aún así, tú para mí siempre serás mi hija, y quiero que sepas también que me alegro muchísimo de que hayas encontrado a una persona capaz de hacerte feliz. Quinn es una chica maravillosa.

Sus ojos se tornaron llorosos sin saber muy bien el motivo, quizás porque aquellas palabras eran lo que más había ansiado escuchar desde que se encontró con ella por primera vez cuando tenía dieciséis años. Sufrir un abandono a edad tan temprana siempre deja huella, pero ella había sabido sanar con palabras de apoyo y sonrisas brillantes todas y cada una de las cicatrices que su marcha hubiese podido causarle.

En ese momento hubiese querido decirle que la había echado de menos, que sus charlas siempre fueron reveladoras, que con el tiempo se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Hubiese querido decirle también que la quería, que para ella sí era su madre, hubiese querido decirle que gracias a sus palabras jamás tiró la toalla y que su éxito en parte también había sido gracias a ella.

Hubiese querido decirle muchas cosas, pero sin embargo las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta y lo único que pudo responderle fue un tímido "Gracias".

Aún así, no hizo falta que dijese nada, como he dicho anteriormente las madres y sus hijos tienen hilos invisibles en los que no hacen faltas las palabras.

Cuando subió a la habitación, Quinn dormía plácidamente mientras que la pequeña tenía su cabeza apoyada en su regazo.

Rachel sonrió inconscientemente, era una imagen adorable.

Y entonces lo supo, de nuevo a modo de revelación, quería pasar el resto de su vida con esa mujer.

Despertar a su lado cada mañana, que su rostro fuese la última cosa que viese cada noche, formar una familia junto a ella para observar apoyada en el quicio de la puerta como le leía un cuento a sus hijos antes de ir a dormir y, muchos años más tarde, quería poder ver el atardecer con ella en el porche de su pequeña casita junto a un lago, recordando todos los momentos que habían tenido la suerte de vivir.

Quizás era un poco pronto para este tipo de pensamientos, al fin y al cabo Hiram no estaba muy equivocado, podían llevar juntas diez meses pero solo habían tenido una relación normal durante un mes. Aún así lo supo, fue una certeza completa, quería que Quinn Fabray fuese su compañera para el resto de sus días.

Se tumbó a su lado y le dio un cálido beso en la mejilla, ella despertó y la miró aún adormilada.

—Buenas noches, pequeña estrella.

—Buenas noches —apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

Quinn comenzó a acariciarle lentamente el pelo, observando casi con adoración como Beth sonreía en sueños. Todas esa paz y esa tranquilidad, esa sensación de plenitud, solo le hizo estar aún más segura de su decisión.

—¿Quinn?

—¿Si?

—Vivamos juntas.

Ella giró la vista lentamente, guardó silencio unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, y finalmente sonrió. Como nunca lo había hecho.

—Creía que nunca ibas a pedírmelo...

Otra decisión importante que tomó sin ser consciente, otro peldaño más en esa escalera cuyo destino incierto ni siquiera le preocupó, otro giro que lo cambiaría todo para siempre. Aunque por entonces no supiese hasta que punto.


	22. 20 de octubre, 2016

**21**

_20 de octubre, 2016_

**198 Bedford Ave. Williamsburg, New York**

Quinn recordaba perfectamente su primer día de colegio, tenía cinco años y su madre le anunció que ya era la hora de ir a "dónde los mayores".

Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada, pero al menos el hecho de que Frannie estuviese ahí para apoyarla le hacía sentir un poco más tranquila, ella siempre la defendería, al fin y al cabo era su hermana mayor y su deber era protegerla. Quizás esta afirmación os resulta un tanto confusa visto lo visto, pero ya sabéis que por entonces las cosas eran muy diferentes; su hermana aquellos días era una especie de heroína, su compañera, esa persona a la que quería parecerse cuando fuese mayor.

Por suerte eso cambió con el paso de los años, en ese momento por nada del mundo hubiese querido estar con un aburrido dentista.

Su abuelo le acompañó de la mano hasta la escuela. Era un hombre maravilloso, culto, generoso, atento y que amaba muchísimo a su abuela, de quien siempre hablaba con adoración. Una vez le dijo:

_"Ella es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, ella es mi alma gemela. El día que conozcas a la tuya, Quinne, sabrás que lo es por el simple hecho de que jamás volverás a sentirte incompleta, esa persona será esa parte que siempre habías sentido que te faltaba y entonces comprenderás que dejarla marchar es imposible, no puedes abandonar así como así una parte de ti misma"_

Sí, era un romántico empedernido y un mago de las palabras, quizás ella heredó esas dos cualidades. Adoraba a su abuelo y él sentía también debilidad por ella, siempre fue su ojito derecho.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Quinn tragó saliva y agarró con más fuerza su mano, él se agachó para ponerse a la altura de la pequeña.

—¿Tienes miedo? —le preguntó, ella asintió con los ojos llorosos; no quería ir, no quería estar en un lugar tan grande, aún era demasiado pequeña— Ahora estarás con los mayores mi princesa, es un momento muy especial.

—Yo no quiero crecer, nono. Yo quiero ser siempre una niña, como Peter Pan.

—Yo tampoco quiero que crezcas mi princesa, pero todos tenemos que hacerlo tarde o temprano. ¿Quieres que te cuente un secreto? —Quinn asintió con la cabeza— Tal vez ahora no lo entiendas, pero hay momentos en la vida en los que inevitablemente tenemos que crecer. Pero crecer no es malo —le aclaró viendo como la niña se cruzaba de brazos frunciendo el ceño—. Crecer significa cambio, y cambio es sinónimo de ilusión.

Quinn miró confusa a su abuelo y arrugó la frente.

—¿Qué es un _simómimo_, nono?

Después de diecisiete años, y sabiendo perfectamente lo que era un _simómimo_, cuando recogía sus últimas pertenencias para mudarse a vivir con su novia, Quinn entendió perfectamente lo que su abuelo quiso decirle ese día.

Crecer y cada momento importante en la vida conllevaba un cambio, pero estos siempre van acompañados de la ilusión que solo lo nuevo puede ofrecerte. Vivir con Rachel era la decisión más importante que había tomado en mucho tiempo, pero ella no tenía miedo, lo único que podía sentir era una ilusión desbordante por escribir una nueva página de su historia juntas.

Por fin iba a llegar el momento. Aquel mes había sido una completa locura.

Lo más razonable hubiese sido que Quinn se mudase a su apartamento, el cual estaba bastante bien y en el que ella vivía sola, pero Rachel se negó en rotundo; quería un lugar propio para las dos, quería que pudiesen empezar de cero completamente, y al parecer una futura estrella de Broadway no podía seguir viviendo en un apartamento diminuto de Chelsea.

Por lo tanto terminó accediendo, como siempre, para luego arrepentirse de no haber puesto más empeño en quedarse en su apartamento cuando vio todos los quebraderos de cabeza que la búsqueda del maldito piso les estaba trayendo.

Rachel siempre tenía algo que objetar; o el apartamento no era lo bastante grande o era demasiado impersonal o no tenía buenas vistas o la zona no era lo suficientemente buena y así cientos de "o" que en algunos momentos le había llevado casi al borde de la desesperación, quizás incluso de la locura.

—Creo que deberíamos cambiar de agente inmobiliario, no puedo creer que pretendiese que viviésemos en un lugar como ese —protestó indignada una vez, tras ver su quinto apartamento del día.

—Este no me ha parecido tan malo...

—¿Hablas en serio, Quinn? —frunció el ceño— ¡No pienso vivir encima de un local de Striptease! ¿Has visto la gente que frecuenta este lugar? —observó mirando hacia todos lados con repulsión y cierto terror— Ese viejo verde no ha dejado de mirarnos desde que hemos llegado. ¡Señor! Váyase con su mujer y sus nitos al parque y deje de meter billetitos de un dólar en las braguitas de chicas que podrían ser sus hijas —gritó logrando que varios transeúntes las mirasen con asombro.

Quinn, avergonzada, la tomó por el brazo y la llevó calle abajo.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —le reprochó al cruzar la esquina— Tranquilízate un poco, creo que te estás tomando demasiado en serio todo este asunto del apartamento.

—No quiero vivir contigo en cualquier sitio, quiero que sea el lugar perfecto. Pero claro, a ti te da lo mismo, si por ti fuera viviríamos en un banco de Brooklyn y tan felices —se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

—Rach... —tomó sus manos— Da igual dónde vivamos, lo importante es que estaremos juntas, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... quiero que sea perfecto. Será nuestro hogar —la miró mordiendo su labio inferior—. ¿Sabes cuántos momentos viviremos ahí? Recibiremos a nuestros amigos, veremos cientos de musicales sentadas en nuestro sofá mientras comemos kilos de helado vegano, haremos el amor una y otra vez sobre la encimera de la cocina... No quiero que todo eso ocurra en un lugar lleno de humedades o encima de un fumadero de opio del Bronx, quiero que el apartamento sea perfecto porque será nuestro pequeño rincón lejos del mundo.

No pudo evitar sonreír, adoraba cuando decía cosas como esas, cuando le demostraba que ella también sentía la misma emoción y entusiasmo por comenzar una nueva juntas.

Rachel por supuesto se percató de el cambio de su ceño fruncido a una mirada llena de amor, y sonrió ampliamente.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a ver nuestro sexto apartamento?

—Está bien. Y... —se acercó apretando su mano a su cintura— Quiero que tengamos una buena encimera, si vamos a practicar una y otra vez sexo sobre ella tiene que ser muy resistente, ¿no crees? —sonrió con picardía, logrando que Rachel riese con fuerza.

Y así, fueron a ver el sexto del día, y no, tampoco fue ese el elegido.

Después de veintidós apartamentos repartidos por medio Nueva York, el elegido fue uno a solo diez minutos de Broadway, en el 8C del 150 de Midtown West.

Rachel quería que estuviese cercano al teatro para así no tener que coger un taxi cada vez que fuese a ensayar o tuviese uno de sus espectáculos.

El apartamento, con sus tres mil dólares al mes, se excedía muy por encima del presupuesto previsto, pero según Rachel aquel era _el_ apartamento, por lo que se ofreció a pagar la diferencia entre el presupuesto previsto y lo que realmente costaba.

Quinn en un principio se negó, al fin y al cabo las dos vivirían juntas y tenían que repartir gastos, pero Rachel quería que estuviese cercano al teatro, y después de una exhaustiva presentación en Excel sobre lo que gastaría diariamente en taxi de vivir más lejos, terminaron firmando el contrato.

Después de esto pensó que todo había terminado, pero por supuesto no fue así; luego llegó la decoración del lugar, y con ello más discusiones absurdas.

Discutieron por el color de las paredes, por el color de las cortinas, por el tamaño del sofá, por si la pequeña mesa de café debía ser redonda o cuadrada, por si debían poner o no moqueta... Tuvieron mil y una disputas que al final casi siempre concluyeron con Rachel saliéndose con la suya y Quinn dejando que se saliese con la suya para pasar al siguiente punto del día.

Y a esto hubo que sumarle también un entusiasmadísimo Kurt que, por supuesto, tuvo que dar el visto bueno en todos y cada uno de los pequeños detalles, desde el color de las toallas del baño hasta el tamaño del bol donde tomarían las palomitas. ¿Y quién podía negarle nada cuándo aún les reprochaba ser el último en enterarse de la gran noticia?

Así transcurrió aquel mes, agotador y a veces frustrante pero por fin había llegado el momento, en poco más de media hora estarían llevando las últimas cajas a su casa.

—Tus discos y tus películas ya están en la furgoneta —le anunció Rachel asomando la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación—. No entiendo cómo puedes tener tantos, he contado tres cajas solo de Cd's.

—Y yo he contado siete cajas solo con tus zapatos y tus bolsos y no me has oído quejarme —se burló acercándose sigilosamente hasta ella.

—Me gustan los bolsos y los zapatos, son mi pequeño placer culpable.

Quinn le hizo callar dándole un tierno beso en los labios que, a pesar de ser corto, la dejó sin aliento; aunque, lamentablemente, no sin habla.

—Mis padres están abajo esperando, y si no me sueltas pronto les pondrán una multa por aparcar en doble fila —susurró mientras ella iba recorriendo su cuello con besos.

—No importa, que esperen un poco más.

—Tienen una reserva dentro de una hora —la interrumpió de nuevo—. Si no bajamos llegarán tarde, ¿estás segura de que quieres despertar la ira de Hiram?

Ese nombre fue suficiente para que se apartase inmediatamente, provocando una carcajada de Rachel quien se agachó para coger una caja del suelo.

—Si quieres que baje, vete rápido —refunfuñó cerrando la última caja—. No puedo controlarme cuando llevas puesto esos mini pantalones que apenas tapan nada.

—Veo que te gustan —dijo con una sonrisa, moviendo el culo sinuosamente de izquierda a derecha en una danza burlona a la par que bochornosa.

—¡Rachel! Para —exclamó con frustración dándole una patada, provocando una nueva carcajada y un suspiro por parte de ella, no entendía por qué demonios seguía haciendo ese calor en pleno otoño.

No podía tener pensamientos lascivos, iría en el mismo coche que sus suegros, Hiram quizás sacaría su pistola y el camino a su apartamento sería una aventura a lo Taxi Driver.

Sí, estaba delirando, en ese mes no había dormido más de cuatro horas al día.

—Tú amiga es un poco violenta —le dijo en broma Rachel a Vanessa, quien entraba después de haber bajado algunos cuadros que Quinn quería llevarse.

—Lo sé. Si yo fuese tú me alejaría de sus cereales de chocolate —le aconsejó con seriedad—. Una mañana me los tomé y casi me lanza a la cabeza el libro de _Los pilares de la tierra_ que estaba leyendo. 1358 páginas pueden hacer mucho daño.

—Tomo nota —rió de nuevo, para luego darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida; se llevaban de maravilla, a veces incluso parecían amigas de toda la vida, sobre todo cuando el objetivo era molestarla—. Quinn, nos vemos abajo. ¡Y no tardes!

—¡Vale, mamá! —giró los ojos viéndola marchar por la puerta y dejando las cajas en el suelo para despedirse de su amiga— Bueno pues... me voy.

—Sí, te vas...

Un silencio se cernió sobre ellas, un silencio producto de la incapacidad de mostrar sentimientos. Vanessa fue finalmente quien dio el primer paso.

—Si algún día lo cuentas lo negaré pero... te voy a echar mucho de menos, esta casa no será lo mismo sin ti y tu música deprimente.

Quinn sonrió y le dio un fuerte abrazo, de esos que lo expresan todo. Vanessa había sido como una hermana para ella, quizás de no haberla conocido jamás hubiese tenido el valor de aceptarse a sí misma y, por lo tanto, nunca habría estado con Rachel.

Le debía mucho a esa loca descerebrada amante de la noche neoyorkina.

—¡Hey! No podéis daros un abrazo de grupo sin mí —exclamo Katy haciendo pucheros con los labios. Las dos chicas soltaron una carcajada y Quinn le hizo un gesto para que se uniese a ellas—. No puedo creer que te vayas, si no me gustase tanto su voz y su gran colección de películas románticas odiaría muchísimo a Rachel en este momento.

—Bueno, dejemos los momentos moñas para otro día —dijo Vanessa secándose rápidamente una pequeña lágrima—. Cuando estéis completamente instaladas exijo una gran fiesta de inauguración como recompensa por las más de cien cajas que hemos tenido que trasladar.

—Esta noche he tenido pesadillas donde mil cajas parlantes me perseguían calle abajo pidiendo sangre...

Quinn rió con fuerza, las ocurrencias de Katy siempre le hacían reír, y cogió de nuevo sus cajas, las dos últimas, las definitivas.

—Muchas gracias por todo chicas, habéis sido como una familia para mí.

—_Somos_ tú familia —le dijo Vanessa con una sonrisa.

Y sí, lo eran. Katy y Vanessa eran junto con Rachel lo mejor que le había pasado en esos tres años en Nueva York.

La diferencia entre la familia y los amigos es que estos podían elegirse, y para Quinn no había duda alguna, ella había elegido a las mejores.

* * *

><p>"Home, home is wherever I'm with you", decía la canción de Edward Sharpe and The Magnetic Zeros; y, cuando Quinn entró en aquel apartamento, supo que estaba en casa.<p>

No importaba que aún tuviesen todo en cajas, que algunos muebles aún estuviesen por montar, no importaba que esa noche tuviesen que dormir en el sofá porque aún no había llegado la cama que Rachel se había empeñado en comprar. Aquel lugar era su hogar, su hogar con la mujer a la que amaba, y eso era lo único que le importaba.

—Estamos en casa —le susurró al oído rodeándola, con sus brazos por la cintura y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Sí, estamos en casa. Nuestra casa —concluyó Rachel dándole un dulce beso.

Sonrió y comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior mientras Quinn la apretó con fuerza contra sí misma; jamás se cansaría de sus besos, era una adicta a sus labios.

Un carraspeo las interrumpió. Quinn se apartó rápidamente y vio como Hiram dejaba el gran espejo que traía sobre la pared.

—Siento interrumpir, pero Leroy está abajo rodeado de cajas y creo que un padre histérico no es la mejor carta de presentación para el portero —giró los ojos—. Y por cierto, vuestra vecina del segundo y su caniche dudo que estén muy contentos con vuestra llegada después de los gritos con los que tu querido padre le ha obsequiado cuando el perro casi hace sus necesidades encima de tu caja de premios —comentó elevando las cejas, aún incrédulo—. Tenías que haberle visto diciendo que esos premios son de una futura estrella de Broadway, y que no podían ser mancillados de esa forma.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, pero al parecer a Rachel no le pareció en absoluto gracioso ya que salió furiosa del apartamento murmurando palabras como "inaceptable", "boca de incendios" y "no pipi", o al menos eso alcanzó a escuchar antes de que diera un portazo.

Hiram y Quinn se miraron, y no pudieron contener la risa.

—Es una completa reina del drama —comentó ella negando con la cabeza.

—Lo lleva en los genes.

Quinn sonrió débilmente y ambos quedaron en silencio.

Hiram observaba con atención el apartamento con sus manos en la espalda, ella daba golpecitos con los pies nerviosa sin saber exactamente a dónde mirar. Su relación había mejorado desde el primer encuentro, o al menos los reproches habían cesado, pero aún seguía siendo bastante fría, podía decirse que tirando a glacial.

Era la primera vez que se quedaban solos, Leroy y Rachel siempre procuraban no darles la oportunidad de tener un desencuentro como el de la primera vez. Por lo tanto, aquel fue un momento incómodo, de esos donde el silencio es casi tronador; sin embargo Quinn lo tomó como la oportunidad perfecta para hablar de una vez por todas con él.

—Señor Berry...

—Dime, Quinn —la miró con esa mirada intensa y profunda.

Ella se acercó lentamente, mientras giraba el pequeño anillo de plata de su mano derecha; cuando finalmente estuvo a una distancia aceptable para mantener una conversación, alzó la barbilla y lo miró fijamente.

—Entiendo que me odie...

—Yo no... —intentó interrumpirle, pero Quinn levantó la mano.

—Entiendo que me odie por lo que le hice a su hija, créame yo también me he odiado durante mucho tiempo por ello, a veces aún lo hago —agachó la cabeza, guardó silencio unos segundos y cuando se serenó levantó la vista—. Soy consciente de que hice cosas horribles, cosas que jamás podré perdonarme. Pero si algo me ha enseñado Rachel es a seguir adelante, pensando solo en el futuro y dejando el pasado atrás.

La mirada de Hiram era ilegible, no pudo saber qué demonios estaba pensando o si le interesaba lo más mínimo lo que le estaba diciendo; aún así, debía continuar, quería zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

—Puede creerme o no, está en todo su derecho, pero ya no soy esa chica, jamás volveré a serlo —continuó tras un carraspeo—. Ya no soy la chica fría, calculadora y ansiosa de poder que fui en la secundaria, ahora solo soy una persona normal y corriente que está enamorada perdidamente de su hija y que haría cualquier cosa por hacerla feliz —lo miró fijamente—. Estaré a su lado, siempre, o al menos hasta que ella decida que ya no me quiere en su vida. Y eso será así le guste o no señor Berry.

Fue clara, lo máximo que pudo, y supo que el mensaje le había llegado cuando la miró sorprendido, quizás sin esperar esa declaración tan firme y directa. Por lo tanto sonrió satisfecha para sí misma.

Siempre es reconfortante saber que has hecho lo correcto.

—No es necesario que diga nada, solo quería que lo supiese —elevó los hombros—. Voy a bajar antes de que Rachel y Leroy cuelguen de un árbol a esa pobre mujer —bromeó echando a andar hacia la puerta.

—Quinn.

—¿Si señor Berry? —giró sobre sí misma.

—Puedes llamarme Hiram.

—De acuerdo, Hiram.

Quizás jamás serían de esos suegros y nueras que iban a comer juntos mientras esperaban a que Rachel saliese de sus ensayos, pero al menos ese día Quinn se sintió fuerte, capaz de enfrentarse con uno de sus mayores temores cara a cara, sin titubear.

Porque ella ya no huía de sus miedos, ahora simplemente seguía adelante.

* * *

><p>—¡Dios! —exclamó sentándose abatida en el sofá al mismo tiempo que Quinn— No puedo creer que por fin hayamos terminado de subir cajas. Estoy agotada...<p>

Quinn asintió en silencio y comenzó a acariciarle el brazo mientras Rachel hacía lo mismo. Solían hacerlo a menudo, disfrutar del silencio. Era su pasatiempo preferido, algo que las llenaba de paz y plenitud. No había nada mejor para ellas que perder el tiempo juntas.

—¿De qué has hablado con mi padre cuando casi meto en una caja a la señora McDonald con destino a Singapur por ser tan maleducada?

Sí, su apellido era McDonald, algo bastante irónico teniendo en cuenta que su perímetro de cintura era de cincuenta metros cuadrados, tal vez le hacían descuento por tener el apellido de la empresa, quién sabe. Rachel había perdido los nervios con esa mujer, y la hubiese mandado a Tanzania por correo urgente si Quinn no hubiera bajado para hacerse cargo de la situación con su diplomacia.

No entendía cómo podía mantenerse tan tranquila en todo momento, era como una balsa de aceite, nada le afectaba ni le hacía variar su amable sonrisa, en ocasiones tanta tranquilidad era incluso desesperante.

—No hemos hablado de nada.

—Sé que has hablado con él. No mientas —alzó las cejas—. Cuando se ha despedido me ha dicho que se alegraba de que por fin hubiese encontrado a alguien con los cojones suficientes para luchar por mí. Para mi padre eso es un verdadero halago, créeme.

—¿En serio te ha dicho eso? —la miró sorprendida.

—Sí. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—Eso quedará entre mi nuevo amigo Hiram y yo.

Rachel frunció el ceño y puso los brazos en jarras.

—¿Perdona? Tu "nuevo amigo Hiram" es _mi_ padre y tú eres _mi_ novia, por lo tanto tengo derecho a saber lo que habláis de_ mí_ a mis espaldas.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que hemos hablado de ti? —se burló poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros de su rostro— Egocéntrica —dijo sobre sus labios.

—No soy egocéntrica, solo quiero sa—Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Quinn calló su réplica como mejor sabía, con besos.

Hay distintos tipos de besos.

Besos cortos llenos de cariño, besos largos llenos de pasión, besos que saben a despedida, besos que llegan con un "Bienvenido a casa". Hay besos de buenos días y besos de buenas noches, besos que van acompañados de desayunos en la cama y risas mañaneras, besos que anuncian nuevas esperanzas y un gran mundo por descubrir. Hay besos que son capaces de expresar todo eso que no podemos decir con palabras, besos que traspasan la piel y llegan directamente al corazón.

Quinn, en aquellos once meses, le había dado todos y cada uno de ellos, sin embargo cada beso se sentía como el primero, cada beso contenía esa magia que experimentó aquella noche de noviembre bajo el portal de su apartamento.

No, Rachel Berry tampoco se cansaría jamás de los besos de Quinn Fabray, eran como una droga de la que no podía desprenderse.

—Quinn... —susurró.

—Mmhm...

—Te quiero —dijo vagando por sus ojos—. Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —repitió mientras que con sus labios iba besando cada parte de su rostro.

Su nariz perfecta a pesar de estar rota por una caída cuando era animadora, sus ojos verdes profundos y misteriosos, sus pómulos algo sonrosados por la vergüenza, esos pequeños hoyuelos que siempre se formaban cuando sonreía.

Adoraba cada pequeño detalle, adoraba cada milímetro de ella.

Quinn la miró en silencio, vagando también sus ojos por el rostro de Rachel, para luego apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y rodearla con sus brazos.

No solía mostrar comúnmente sus sentimientos y, aunque al principio esto le causó cierta confusión, con el tiempo, aprendió que a veces las palabras sobran, que una mirada expresa mucho más que cualquier declaración de amor sacada de esas películas románticas que ella tanto amaba.

Y es que somos fruto del amor que nos muestran en las películas, de ese amor lleno de declaraciones que cuentan con más palabras que verdaderos sentimientos. Hay cosas que simplemente las palabras no pueden explicar, y el amor es una de ellas. El amor no puede definirse o cuantificarse, el amor es algo que va más allá.

Durante siglos, cientos de personas han escrito textos y textos sobre el amor sin llegar a una definición adecuada, porque el amor es algo demasiado diverso para poder expresarlo con palabras. ¿Quién puede afirmar con certeza que quien más veces dice "Te quiero" es quien más ama? ¿Quién dice que una caja de bombones y un ramo de rosas es el regalo perfecto? ¿Quién dice que una declaración bajo la lluvia es más romántico que una simple sonrisa en la cocina?

Rachel no quería un amor al uso, no quería una relación llena de imágenes tópicas sacadas de cualquier guión malo de Hollywood; Rachel no quería otra cosa más que aquel amor que Quinn le ofrecía, ese amor inexplicable, ese amor indefinible.

Cuando se percató de que los dedos de Quinn habían dejado de hacer círculos distraídos por su brazo, la observó confusa, para luego comprobar que el largo día y el eterno mes la habían dejado completamente agotada.

Se levantó con delicadeza para no despertarla, buscó en una de las cajas su manta celeste con nubes blancas y se la echó por encima haciendo que murmurase unas pocas palabras en sueños. De nuevo se acurrucó en sus brazos, y se dejó llevar también por el sueño en esa paz que Quinn siempre le ofrecía.

Rachel Berry podía ser inagotable, pero aquel mes le había pasado factura.

Y una de las grandes verdades de la vida, es que todos buscamos nuestro lugar en el mundo. Algunos lo buscan con más ahínco que otros, algunos basan su vida en la búsqueda de ese lugar olvidándose de vivir por el camino, algunos desisten agotados por la decepciones y otros simplemente se conforman con cualquier sitio donde al menos puedan sentirse seguros, aunque lamentablemente solo estén engañándose a sí mismos.

Pero hay algunos, los más afortunados, que consiguen encontrar su sitio en el mundo.

Ese espacio dónde poder ser ellos mismos sin necesidad de utilizar máscaras, ese pequeño lugar en la tierra al que sienten que verdaderamente pertenecen, ese punto a veces perdido en el mapa donde, por primera vez, pueden sentirse completos.

Todos buscamos nuestro pequeño rincón, Rachel y Quinn lo habían encontrado.


	23. 28 de octubre, 2016

**22**

_28 de octubre, 2016_

**150 west 51st street. ****Midtown West, Nueva York.**

—¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí un día de fiesta a las once de la mañana, llenas de pintura hasta las pestañas y no Rachel que, casualmente, es su novia y la otra inquilina de este apartamento? —preguntó Vanessa a Katy, mientras daba la tercera capa de color a las paredes del salón— Ahora mismo podría estar en una maravillosa cita con aquel morenazo de ojos verdes que conocí en la cafetería antes de venir —recordó con ojos soñadores para luego fruncir el ceño—. Pero no, tengo que estar subida en esta apestosa escalera inhalando los gases tóxicos de esta maldita pintura Verde Manzana suave.

—Es Verde Amazonas suave —le aclaró.

—Lo que sea, esto es una auténtica mierda —refunfuñó golpeando con fuerza el rodillo contra las paredes.

—¡Pues yo me lo estoy pasando genial! —exclamó emocionada mientras pintaba la pared del fondo moviéndose al ritmo de Eric Clapton.

—Tú te lo pasas genial mientras estás cortando tomates para hacer una ensalada.

—Soy una chica feliz —elevó los hombros.

—No, _yo_ soy una chica feliz, tú eres como un teletubbie colgado de crack.

—¿Quieres dejar de meterte conmigo? —se quejó soltando el rodillo y cruzándose de brazos— Siempre estás insultándome, empiezo a estar algo cansada.

—¡Pues sé una persona normal y quéjate por una vez en tu vida! —le recriminó tirando el rodillo y bajando rápidamente de las escaleras para ponerse frente a ella— ¡Esto es una mierda! ¡Reconócelo!

La réplica de Katy se vio interrumpida por un carraspeó de Quinn, quien las miraba fijamente con su rodillo en la mano y su vieja camiseta de los Rolling completamente llena de pintura azul, o Mediterráneo azul intenso según el catálogo de Mr. Color.

—Ha empezado ella —dijo rápidamente Katy como una niña pequeña.

Quinn, que había estado escuchando toda la conversación desde la habitación contigua, miró a Vanessa quien tragó saliva; estaba muy enfadada, su ceño fruncido y sus mejillas enrojecidas así lo dictaban.

—Primero, Rachel no está aquí porque está ensayando para su estreno dentro de dos días —dijo con tono severo y cortante pero sin perder la compostura, al menos por el momento—. Segundo, es Verde Amazonas, no Verde Amazonas suave, ese quedó descartado —comentó mirando a Katy—. Y tercero, estáis aquí porque sois _mis_ amigas y, como tal, debéis ayudarme para que este apartamento quede perfecto para esta noche y pueda recibir a los más de veinte invitados que vendrán a la fiesta sorpresa en honor al estreno de la obra en Broadway.

Tomó aire, algo contaminado por el olor a pintura, y volvió a mirar a Vanessa, señalándola con el rodillo.

—Pero si prefieres ir a tomar café con uno de los miles de tíos que conoces cada maldito día y así aumentar tu ya abultada lista de polvos de una noche, puedes irte por dónde has venido, Katy y yo nos la apañaremos muy bien sin ti —concluyó con frialdad señalando hacía la puerta.

Katy, con la boca abierta casi hasta el suelo, miró primero a Quinn y luego a Vanessa, quien la observaba ofendida dando golpecitos nerviosos con el pie.

Sin duda se avecinaba una tempestad.

—¿Cómo has dicho? ¿Quién coño te crees que eres para hablarme así? —Ahí estaba, el huracán Vanessa había estallado— Llevo toda la puta mañana ayudándote a pintar este maldito apartamento, ¿y tú me hablas así? ¿Esa es tu manera de dar las gracias?

—¡Llevas toda la puta mañana ayudándome a pintar este maldito apartamento mientras protestas por todo! —gritó. Katy siguió mirando de una a otra como si estuviese viendo un partido de tenis en Wimbledon— Las amigas ayudan sin más, no se quejan por haber ayudado.

—¡Y las amigas no le dicen a sus amigas que son unas zorras que se tiran a todo bicho viviente que se encuentran!

—Eso lo has dicho tú, no yo.

—¡Pero lo has insinuado!

—¡Yo no he insinuado nada de eso, Vanessa! ¡Dios! —gritó desesperada, lazando el rodillo al suelo— Solo... solo quiero que todo salga bien, tiene que salir bien, ¿entendéis? —murmuró conteniendo las lágrimas producto de la frustración y la ira por la discusión con Vanessa y por toda aquella maldita semana.

Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó sus rodillas en su pecho, fijando la vista en un punto perdido de la habitación.

Katy miró a Vanessa y le hizo un gesto en silencio para que se acercara a hablar con ella. Ésta negó con la cabeza aún enfadada, pero Katy la empujó y terminó sentándose a regañadientes al lado de Quinn. Las dos esperaron en silencio a que se tranquilizase lo suficiente para hablar.

—Rachel está de los nervios con el estreno, en un minuto está contenta y feliz mientras que al siguiente está gritándome para luego pedirme perdón para luego ponerse a llorar para luego volver a gritarme... Y así toda la semana —arrugó la frente—. Solo quiero que al menos cuando llegue a casa le espere un lugar acogedor; no un alijo de cajas, paredes blancas y muebles por montar. Ella quería que este fuese nuestro pequeño rincón, sin embargo no es más que un auténtico desastre —concluyó absorbiendo las lágrimas.

No quería llorar, y tampoco sabía muy bien por qué lo estaba haciendo, pero esa semana había sido una completa locura.

—¿Has pensado si podría estar embarazada? —bromeó Vanessa para aligerar el ambiente haciendo sonreír a Quinn— Ya en serio, Rachel normalmente suele ser bastante bipolar, y si a eso le añadimos que ha tenido que dormir durante una semana en un sofá y ensayar durante quince horas al día con un corsé aplastándole las tetas... Es lógico que esté un tanto alterada.

—¿Y si se ha arrepentido? ¿Y si era demasiado pronto para irnos a vivir juntas? —susurró abatida mirando fijamente al suelo.

—No digas tonterías —intervino Katy—. Jamás he visto a nadie más enamorada de una persona de lo que Rachel lo está de ti, y te lo dice alguien que se ha visto las nueve temporadas de _La casa de la paradera_ —Vanessa la miró sorprendida y ella asintió agachando la cabeza avergonzada. Quinn no pudo evitar reírse—. Solo está nerviosa, su estreno en Broadway es algo muy importante y ha vivido muchas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Solo tienes que tener paciencia, ya verás como todo vuelve a la normalidad.

Quinn asintió con una leve sonrisa y se levantó rápidamente.

—¡Venga chicas! Tenemos mucho por hacer —exclamó más animada ayudándolas a levantarse—. Siento como te he hablado, he perdido los papeles —se disculpó con Vanessa—. Siento que no hayas podido ir a esa cita.

—No te preocupes, aquel chico no era tan guapo en realidad —elevó los hombros—. Además, entre tú y yo, le olía el aliento a ajo —le susurró con gesto de repulsión haciendo que riera a carcajadas.

—¿Has avisado a tus compañeros del coro? —preguntó Katy cogiendo de nuevo el rodillo y repasando las esquinas alrededor de las ventanas.

—Sí, les he mandado un e-mail a todos. Artie es el único que no podrá venir, tiene un examen de acceso para un curso de cine o algo así. Bueno... y Santana y Britt aún no me han respondido —comentó pensativa mientras colocaba la gran colección de películas que entre ella y Rachel habían reunido, hubiesen podido montar un videoclub solo con la mitad de los DVD's que esperaban en sus cajas a ser colocados.

—Artie es el chico de la silla de ruedas que primero estuvo con Tina, la chica asiática, y luego con Brittany que después terminó saliendo con Santana la otra animadora, ¿no? —preguntó Vanessa mientras terminaba de pintar las paredes del salón. Quinn asintió.

—Y Santana es la chica que primero se acostó con Puck, que también es el padre de Beth, y luego se acostó con Finn, al que hiciste creer que era el padre de Beth, que es el ex-novio de Rachel con el que casi se casa si no llega a ser por tu accidente, ¿verdad? —preguntó con curiosidad Katy.

Quinn asintió de nuevo, las había puesto al día para que se integrasen con los chicos cuando llegaran.

—Si llego a saber que un coro es algo tan interesante me hubiese apuntado al de mi instituto en vez de al club de Álgebra —comentó Vanessa.

—¿Estabas en el club de Álgebra?

—Me gustaban las mates —Katy y Quinn la miraron alzando las cejas—. Está bien, el Señor Tandler estaba buenísimo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada girando los ojos y Katy la miró confusa.

—¿Te acostaste con tu profesor de Álgebra? ¿Eso no es ilegal?

—No me acosté con mi profesor de Álgebra lista —se defendió—. Esperé a terminar el instituto y le hice una pequeña visita sorpresa.

—Una gran historia de amor, sin duda —ironizó Quinn entre carcajadas, Vanessa le tiró el trapo que tenía en la mano a la cara haciéndola reír aún más para luego mirarla señalándola amenazante—. Aléjate de Puck, eres como una versión femenina de él y no quiero más dramas. Bastante extraño es que el padre de mi hija besara a mi novia que además es la hermanastra de Beth y que se acostase con su madre adoptiva que es la madre biológica de Rachel, no quiero que mi mejor amiga también se una a la ecuación.

Al decirlo en voz alta se dio cuenta, Vanessa tenía razón, el Glee Club era un lugar interesante... y también algo extraño.

* * *

><p>Siete horas después, entre bromas, la voz de Frank Sinatra de fondo y algún que otro incidente sin importancia, como que a Quinn se le cayese justamente en el dedo gordo del pie una caja que casualmente contenía toda la colección de biografías de artistas de Broadway de Rachel, las tres chicas consiguieron dejar perfecto el apartamento.<p>

Cuando Quinn por fin pudo observarlo decorado, supo que aquel lugar tenía una magia especial, no sabía muy bien el motivo; tal vez porque le había costado tanto que lo veía con cariño o quizás porque la mezcla de su personalidad y la de Rachel estaban impregnadas en cada esquina.

Por un lado estaba el estilo artístico y algo bohemio de Quinn, quien había colgado en las paredes varios cuadros de fotografías que había hecho en sus largos paseos por Nueva York, fotografías en blanco y negro de escenas cotidianas como un señor mayor tocando la guitarra en pleno Central Park o el bullicio de la calle principal de Manhattan en hora punta. También había dado su toque personal al lugar eligiendo una lámpara estilo años sesenta de la que se enamoró en una tienda de antigüedades de Brooklyn, y un pequeño escritorio de madera que había colocado en una esquina del salón para convertir esa parte de la casa en su pequeño estudio.

En aquella esquina había colgado también un corcho adornado con varias fotografías de ella y su madre, fotos de Beth y multitud de fotos con Rachel. No había nada que la inspirase más que ver su rostro mientras escribía, era su arma secreta.

Quinn se encargó personalmente de que los gustos de Rachel también quedaran plasmados en el lugar, con grandes cuadros de carteleras de musicales de Broadway, como _Wicked_ o _Cats_, y por su puesto la cartelera de su propio musical que ya adornaba la fachada de uno de los teatros de la gran avenida.

Las decisiones sobre la decoración del apartamento habían sido puestas en común, aunque la influencia de Rachel fue bastante considerable. El salón no tenía muchos muebles, solo su sofá de cuero rojo, un televisor, una gran estantería donde colocar la gran colección de libros de Quinn, películas y discos de ambas y una pequeña mesa de café que compraron en una tienda de oportunidades y que Quinn había remodelado pintándola de negro y escribiendo con tonos blancos varias citas de sus obras favoritas. En la otra esquina, un piano de color negro que Rachel le había pedido a sus padres como regalo para su nuevo hogar esperaba a ser finalmente tocado.

Quinn sabía que aquel regalo estaba pensado para ella, Rachel no sabía tocarlo por mucho empeño que siempre le hubiese puesto a la causa; pero por supuesto ella lo negó, y puso la excusa de que ninguna estrella de Broadway que se precie podía vivir sin un piano en casa.

La cocina estaba separada del salón solo por una pequeña encimera, muy resistente por supuesto, y aunque no era muy grande los muebles de madera quedaban perfectos con la decoración.

Pero lo que más ganas tenía de mostrarle era el dormitorio, que había pintado ella y que no había dejado ver ni a Katy ni a Vanessa; aquel lugar sería su universo alejado de todo, quería que la primera persona que pudiese contemplarlo fuese Rachel.

Costó mucho montarlo todo en solo un día, pero gracias a la ayuda de sus dos amigas lo había conseguido, y justo a tiempo para poder ducharse y recibir a los invitados que llegarían a la fiesta. Esa sorpresa era lo único que podría regalarle por su estreno, los pocos ahorros que tenía se habían ido con los gastos frutos de la mudanza, y quería que todo saliese perfecto.

Era su primer estreno, el primero de los muchos que seguramente tendría a lo largo de su fructífera carrera, y sobre todas las cosas lo que más quería era hacerla feliz. Se lo había prometido a sí misma la noche en que apareció en su puerta, y Quinn Fabray siempre cumplía sus promesas.

No importaba el coste, no le importaba haberse llevado toda la semana pegada al móvil y mandando correos para poder reunirlos a todos, no le importaba que llevase desde que Rachel se había ido a las siete de la mañana trabajando sin parar para poder terminar a tiempo, no importaba que estuviese agotada, cualquier esfuerzo era poco comparado con una de sus sonrisas.

Cuando las chicas ya se habían duchado y arreglado para la gran noche y estaban preparando la cena, pizzas caseras vegetarianas, la puerta sonó y Quinn fue a abrir.

—¿Si? —preguntó por el interfono

—¿Es la residencia Berry-Fabray? —le preguntó Kurt— Dios aún se me hace extraño decirlo, siento como si en dos minutos Drew Carey aparecerá diciendo que todo es una broma para el canal 4 —comentó produciendo las carcajadas de otras dos personas que debían ser Blaine y Mercedes.

Quinn sonrió y les abrió. A los pocos minutos un elegante Kurt acompañado de un como siempre sonriente Blaine y una increíble Mercedes le apretaron en un fuerte abrazo de grupo. Cuando finalmente se separaron, Mercedes la miró de arriba a abajo sin poder contener su sorpresa.

—Cuando Kurt me dijo que ahora vestías como Janis Joplin, creía que estaba exagerando... Pero chica, ¡estás increíble!

—Gracias... supongo —respondió sonriente—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¡Eres toda una cantante de moda! Rachel no ha hecho otra cosa más que poner tu disco desde que salió, me sé todas tus canciones de memoria.

—Siempre dije que triunfaría —movió su pelo al más puro estilo Beyoncé.

No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos hasta que la tuvo de nuevo frente a ella, con un vestido negro y una gorra a juego. Solo al verla ya parecía una famosa, siempre tuvo ese aire de diva a lo Rachel Berry.

Mercedes había sido buena con ella, la acogió cuando la casa de Finn no estuvo disponible tras saber que no estaba esperando un hijo suyo, y la casa de Puck era un completa locura para una mujer embarazada. A penas habían cruzado más de tres palabras por entonces, pero ella se ofreció como un ángel salvador, y no lo dudó un instante, en el momento del parto quería que fuese ella quien estuviese a su lado.

Y esas cosas unían, apretar su mano mientras daba alaridos forjó una amistad. A pesar de que no había sabido nada de ella desde hacía casi cuatro años y medio.

—¿Le has contado la gran noticia? —sonrió Blaine, Kurt negó con la cabeza.

—Esperaba a que Rachel estuviese aquí pero... ¡Qué demonios! No puedo aguantar más —se movió nervioso en su lugar junto a la puerta—. ¡Me voy a Hollywood! ¡Voy a rodar una película con Clint Eastwood!

—¿Cómo? ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eso es increíble, Kurt!

—Bueno... solo soy el ciudadano número dos y tengo tres simples frases antes de morir asesinado sanguinariamente "¿Quién eres?", "¿Por qué me haces esto?" y "¡Oh, Dios mío!" —dijo enfatizando con dramatismo la última frase.

Todos rieron a carcajadas y hablaron, como no, sobre los viejos tiempos. Vanessa y Katy también se unieron a la conversación después de que Katy actuase como una completa fangirl al ver que la "Cedes" de la que le había hablado Quinn era en realidad la famosa cantante de R&B Mercedes Jones.

Poco después llegó Sam con un gran ramo de flores seguido de Mike y Tina que como regalo para su nuevo hogar traían una pequeña réplica de las antiguas Jukebox, esas máquinas de discos con selectores de melodía que tan populares fueron en los 70. Blaine y Kurt fueron los encargados de traer el Champagne, que según éste último era el mejor del mercado, y también un juego de karaoke especialmente elegido para Rachel con las mejores bandas sonoras de la historia.

Se volvería loca, llevaba dos meses soñando con él pero no lo había encontrado.

Después de tanto tiempo sin verse todos estaban eufóricos por reencontrarse, fue como volver al instituto . Todos coincidieron en el gran cambio de Quinn y en lo relajada y feliz que parecía, hubo bromas con respecto a su relación con Rachel, por supuesto, pero siempre desde el buen humor y el cariño.

Todo marchaba perfectamente, hasta que llegó Puck y Finn y se hizo el silencio.

Sabía que pasaría, sabía que se bloquearía al ver a Finn. Él había sido el novio de Rachel, es más, también había sido su novio; y, aunque su relación había acabado hacía tiempo, Finn y Rachel siempre serían Finn y Rachel para todos.

La tensión podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla, por suerte fue él quien rompió el incómodo silencio.

—Hola, Quinn.

—Hola, Finn —respondió forzando una sonrisa.

—El apartamento es muy bonito —comentó observando el lugar con las manos metidas en los bolsillos—. Habéis hecho un gran trabajo con la decoración.

—Gracias.

—Te he... Bueno, os he traído esto —dijo tendiéndole un pequeño jarrón de cristal de color rojo—. Sé que a Rachel le gustan las flores y... bueno, ahí podréis ponerlas.

—Es hermoso. Muchas gracias.

El silencio de nuevo llenó la sala, hasta que Puck, haciendo gala de su gran perspicacia por primera vez en su vida, rompió el hielo.

—Bueno... ¿Esto es una fiesta o un velatorio? ¿Dónde están las cervezas?

El resto rió, sabiendo que el comentario solo había sido para aligerar el ambiente, o quizás también porque necesitaba saber donde estaban las cervezas, quién sabe, la cuestión es que poco a poco todo volvió a la normalidad.

Finn sin embargo siguió con su semblante serio, y lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que fuese precisamente ella quien ahora estuviese en una relación con Rachel, aunque tampoco se sintió culpable. Había pasado años viendo como Finn estaba con la mujer que quería y, aunque no hubiese sido capaz de reconocérselo a sí misma, sufrió mucho por ello; si ahora era él quien sufría no era su problema, quizás era el karma.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, al abrir la puerta sintió como un fuerte abrazo la envolvió de inmediato y una sensación tremendamente familiar llegó instantáneamente.

—¡Quinn!

—¡Britt!

—Te he echado tanto de menos, Q —dijo emocionada sin soltarla.

—Yo también a ti, Britt —susurró en su hombro conteniendo las lágrimas.

Si había dos personas a las que echaba de menos de su vida anterior, además de Beth y su madre, esas eran Brittany y Santana. Ésta última estaba apoyada en el quicio de la puerta, cruzada de brazos y con el rostro inexpresivo mirándola fijamente, no hubiese sido capaz de decir si contenta por verla o no.

Santana López nunca se caracterizó precisamente por ser muy expresiva, no al menos con alguien que no fuese Brittany. Había sido su mejor amiga desde los seis años y tan solo una vez le dio un abrazo, con esto podéis haceros una idea de su frialdad.

Cuando Britt la soltó y fue corriendo a saltar en los brazos de Puck, ambas se quedaron a solas.

—Quinn... —dijo con desgana levantando la cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Santana... —imitó el gesto— Pensaba que no vendríais, como no habéis respondido al correo que os mandé...

—Britt le dio a eliminar en vez de a responder por la emoción —elevó los hombros con una sonrisa de esas que solo ponía cuando se trataba de Brittany.

Quedaron en silencio, uno muy incómodo y cargado de preguntas para las que posiblemente ella no tenía respuestas. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegarían los reproches, porque había pasado mucho tiempo, porque realmente los merecía.

Sin embargo, Quinn no esperaba que Santana fuese tan directa.

—¿Por qué no has llamado en todo este tiempo? —preguntó finalmente, no parecía si quiera enfadada, solo decepcionada.

—No lo sé —agachó la cabeza—. Quería llamaros, pero al final nunca lo hacía...

—Sí, me he dado cuenta —giró los ojos—. No he sabido nada de tu maldito culo en más de cuatro años. ¿Acaso no éramos amigas?

"Éramos", ese pasado del verbo ser fue como una bofetada sin mano, quedándose en silencio sin saber que decir. Es increíble como un simple tiempo verbal puede doler tanto; "éramos", "fuimos", "hubiésemos sido"... Todos ellos pueden tener una connotación diferente según el momento, y aquel por supuesto la tenía. Porque ya no eran amigas, y si no lo eran simplemente había sido por su culpa.

Santana la miraba esperando su respuesta, o al menos una excusa, pero viendo que esta no llegó decidió reunirse con sus compañeros. Sin embargo, Quinn finalmente salió de su trance y la agarró del brazo.

—San, espera —dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible—. Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Solo... quería dejarlo todo atrás, quería romper con mi pasado.

—¿Y eso nos incluía a Britt y a mí? —alzó su ceja izquierda.

—No, claro que no. Solo... —intentó excusarse, pero Santana levantó la mano. Al parecer no quería oír más explicaciones banales, y lo comprendía, se merecía cada ceño fruncido y cada mirada gélida.

—Eras mi mejor amiga, Quinn; las tres lo éramos —señaló con la cabeza a Brittany, quien reía feliz con Mike—. Pero tú nos borraste de tu vida, de un día para otro. ¿Crees que fue justo? ¿Cómo piensas que me sentía cada vez que llamaba a tu casa y tu madre se inventaba una nueva mentira para ocultarme que no querías hablar conmigo?

—Yo...

—No —la interrumpió de nuevo—. No he terminado. Fuimos amigas en primaria, fuimos amigas en el instituto, fuimos compañeras en el equipo de animadoras. ¡Joder, éramos la maldita Unholy trinity! —elevó la voz, pero no lo suficiente para que los demás pudiesen escucharla— Se suponía que siempre íbamos a estar juntas, ¿no? O eso nos dijiste en la fiesta de graduación.

Los ojos de Santana tornaron vidriosos y ella se sorprendió; realmente debía estar muy dolida, solo la había visto llorar una vez y había sido cuando el equipo de animadoras fue suspendido durante tres meses.

—Britt lo ha pasado muy mal, ¿sabes? Su madre murió hace dos años.

Quinn sintió como algo le golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho; conocía a la madre de Brittany desde que eran niñas. Era una mujer amable, atenta y cariñosa, siempre les llevaba galletas de chocolate y un vaso de leche "para reponer fuerzas" después de sus bailes en el salón. Tenía la misma sonrisa soñadora que su hija y la adoraba, al igual que Brittany sentía devoción por su madre.

—Yo... Lo siento no... —titubeó— No lo sabía. ¿De qué murió?

—Cáncer —respondió intentando mantener la compostura.

Se quedaron unos minutos de nuevo en silencio mientras miraban como Britt, ajena a su conversación, le enseñaba feliz unos pasos de baile a Kurt y Blaine quienes la intentaban imitar sin mucho éxito.

—No te lo cuento para que te sientas culpable o para que sientas lástima por ella —apuntó con frialdad—. Solo creí que debías saberlo, ya sabes... para que no le toques el tema. Ella te necesitaba, _yo_ te necesitaba. Pero tú... tú no estabas, Quinn.

—Estoy ahora —dijo sin apenas pensarlo—. Tienes razón, desaparecí de un día para otro sin al menos daros un motivo, pero ahora estoy aquí, San —ella la miró confusa, sin esperar esa reacción por su parte, y Quinn tomó sus manos con fuerza—. Todavía somos la maldita Unholy trinity... Si me dais la oportunidad.

Santana continuó con su rostro ausente de cualquier emoción, pero luego sonrió de medio lado y asintió con la cabeza. La apretó en un fuerte abrazo, el segundo en su larga historia de amistad, uno que sin duda no esperaba pero que por supuesto respondió.

—Basta de cursilerías —se apartó de ella secándose una lágrima—. Esto es una fiesta, no el programa de Oprah —no pudo contener la carcajada, esa era la San que había conocido—. Y ahora explícame que te ha pasado. ¿Te dejo cuatro años sola y te conviertes en una persona agradable, imitas el vestuario de _Hair_ y no solo estás saliendo con el hobbit sino que ahora te has ido a vivir con ella? —arrugó la frente— ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Irte siete años al Tíbet?

—Tal vez algún día lo haga.

* * *

><p>Decir que esa semana había sido mala para Rachel era el eufemismo del año, había sido horrible.<p>

Ensayos de catorce horas donde solo paraban el tiempo de la comida, coreografías imposibles con un corsé que le cortaba la respiración, cantar una y otra vez las mismas canciones porque Michael nunca estaba satisfecho, los gritos de éste a todas horas porque estaba de los nervios con el estreno, correcciones de cosas que ya estaban bien en un principio pero que según él tenían que estar perfectas y, por si eso fuera poco, a todo el estrés del estreno tenía que añadirle el hecho de que el apartamento aún no estaba arreglado.

La cama no llegaba, tenían que ducharse con agua fría porque aún no les habían conectado el agua caliente, las cosas seguían metidas en cajas y lo peor no era eso, lo peor de todo era que a Quinn parecía importarle una soberana mierda.

No parecía afectarle comer todo el tiempo sándwiches porque aún no tenían electricidad, no le importaba tener que pasearse con una vela por la casa como si estuviesen en el Medievo. No. A ella solo le importaba su maldito ordenador del que no se despegaba ni siquiera para ir al baño.

—Buenas noches, pequeña estrella —la recibió a la salida del teatro, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Qué tal el día?

—Agotador.

—¿Michael estaba más tranquilo hoy?

—No, es más, ha estado peor que nunca —suspiró con pesadez echando a andar—. Ha hecho llorar a la chica que interpreta a Lydia, que tiene solo tiene dieciséis años, diciéndole que incluso su abuela, que se quedó sorda, tiene más oído musical que ella.

—Ese hombre me da miedo, a veces me recuerda a la entrenadora Sylvester, creo que son parientes lejanos o algo así —bromeó intentó sacarle una sonrisa, pero no lo consiguió.

—¿A dónde vamos?

Quizás tenía planeado un plan maravilloso, de esos que solía tener en las primeras semanas que estuvieron juntas, tal vez una mágica cena bajo las estrellas del Central Park o una noche divertida en cualquier local de Brooklyn, cualquier cosa que la hiciese olvidarse de ese día horrible.

Pero, para su desgracia, no fue así.

—Pues a casa, ¿a dónde vamos a ir?

Su enfado aumentó por minutos, no entendía qué le pasaba, no comprendía por qué se había pasado toda la semana en su ordenador ni tampoco por qué no la dejaba ver lo que hacía. ¿Tendría una ciber-amante? ¿A eso se debía tanto misterio? ¿Era con ella con quien quedaba cuando se marchaba largas horas de casa sin decirle a dónde iba?

No, Quinn no podía estar haciéndole eso, no cuando se habían ido a vivir juntas y sabiendo como su padre había puesto el grito en el cielo por este hecho. No cuando pagaba tres mil dólares al mes por ese apartamento minúsculo pero perfectamente situado a solo nueve minutos del teatro. No.

—¿Te pasa algo, Rach?

—No... Solo estoy cansada —mintió.

Porque no pensaba decirle que le pasaba, no pensaba ahorrarle el trabajo de contarle lo de su escarceo amoroso con una posible guapa y despampanante rubia que hubiese conocido en un foro de futuros directores de cine. Sería ella la que se lo contase, al menos que tuviese el valor de reconocerlo.

—¿Qué has hecho este día de fiesta para todos menos para mí? —preguntó intentando averiguar más datos. No tenía pruebas, solo eran hechos circunstanciales.

—No mucho. Leer, escribir... Ya sabes, lo de siempre.

—Podías haber sacado las cosas de las cajas, a este ritmo tendremos el apartamento arreglado en el 2026.

—No me apetecía —elevó los hombros.

—Estupendo.

—¿Estás enfadada? —paró en seco, poniéndose frente a ella.

—No.

—Sí que lo estás —escrutó su mirada—. ¿Qué te pasa?

No podía seguir conteniéndose, lo suyo nunca había sido callarse, necesitaba decirlo o explotaría esparciendo sus restos por Midtown West.

—Mira, Quinn. Entiendo que estés cansada ahora que tu revista ha cambiado de director y tienes que ir a trabajar todos los días seis horas y levantarte temprano como el resto de los mortales —la miró con los brazos cruzados en su pecho—. Pero hoy has tenido _todo_ el día libre, podrías haber colocado las cosas, preguntar cuando nos darán luz o haber llamado para presionar a la de dependienta y que de una vez por todas nos traigan la maldita cama. Pero no, has preferido estar pegada a tu querido ordenador, como toda la semana.

—Rachel, no quiero discutir de nuevo.

—¡Pues no me des motivos! —gritó furiosa— ¿Tan poco te importa? ¿Es que te da igual que vivamos entre cajas como indigentes?

—No exageres —le respondió soltando una pequeña risita, lo que solo consiguió enfadarla aún más. Y eso era decir mucho.

—¿Te parece divertido? ¿Te divierte que esté a punto de coger una pulmonía por ducharme con agua fría? ¿Te parece gracioso que después de una semana aún todo siga exactamente igual que cuando llegamos? —le espetó, pero a Quinn poco lo importó, estaba demasiado ocupada mandando mensajitos a su amante por el móvil— ¡Deja el maldito teléfono y mírame! —gritó haciendo que varios transeúntes la mirasen.

—Rachel creo que deberías tranquilizarte y simplemente esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué, Quinn? ¿A qué te largues con tu fulana sin despedirte?

Ya lo había dicho, no pudo evitarlo, estaba demasiado enfadada como para seguir conteniéndose. Aunque al parecer Quinn no pareció comprender exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

—¿Qué fulana? —frunció el ceño.

—Esa con la que hablas y que, al parecer, es más importante que yo y que nuestro apartamento —una mirada confusa fue su única respuesta, cosa que aún la cabreó más, y eso ya era llegar a límites insospechados—. Sí, no pongas esa cara, no soy idiota. Es con ella con la que te ves cuando desapareces durante horas, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué mierda estás hablando, Rachel? —intentó coger su mano, pero ella la apartó.

—¡No tengas el valor de negarlo! —la señaló con el dedo— ¿Por qué te mudaste conmigo? ¿Es esto una forma de recordar tus tiempos de mujeriega?

—¿Crees que tengo una amante?

—Sí.

Una sonora carcajada fue la única respuesta de Quinn, una carcajada que la hizo fruncir el ceño y morderse el labio inferior sin entender nada.

—¿De qué mierda te ríes? Si se puede saber...

—¿Cómo puedes pensar que estoy con otra persona? —se acercó hasta ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos— Solo tengo ojos para ti, ¿o es que no lo ves?

—Entonces... ¿No tienes una novia por internet?

—¡Claro que no! —rió de nuevo— Ya tengo suficiente contigo, no podría soportar a otra novia neurótica con celos sin sentido.

—¡No son celos sin sentido! —arrugó la frente— ¿Por qué estás todo el día con el ordenador? ¿Por qué te vas sin decirme a dónde? ¿Por qué no paras de mirar tu móvil cada dos segundos?

—Si llegamos a casa antes del próximo milenio lo comprenderás —le sonrió posando sus labios en un corto beso para luego echar a andar de nuevo.

Odiaba cuando se hacía la misteriosa, ¿tan difícil era decirle que estaba pasando?

—Rach, saca tus llaves, creo he olvidado las mías dentro —le dijo al llegar a la puerta.

Ella soltó un bufido y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso, su novia era un auténtico desastre, algún día se dejaría la cabeza olvidada en la oficina, lo sabía.

Cuando finalmente las encontró, la metió en la cerradura y se extrañó al ver como Quinn la observaba fijamente, abrió y, de repente, se hizo la luz, haciendo que casi cayese de espaldas.

—¡SORPRESA! —gritaron todos al unísono.

Todos sus viejos amigos estaban allí, y Vanessa y Katy, incluso sus compañeros de espectáculo, y además en un piso decorado, sin cajas de por medio y con electricidad como los hogares normales de toda América.

—Ahí tienes tú respuesta —le susurró Quinn al oído—. He tenido una semana algo ajetreada preparándolo todo, no es fácil reunir a más de veinte invitados en un apartamento de cincuenta metros cuadrados que además esté iluminado y decorado.

No dijo nada, no sabía tampoco que decir, solo giró sobre sí misma y le dio el beso más pasional que alguien podía dar a otro alguien delante de veinte personas en una fiesta sorpresa.

—¡Eso es muy sexy! —exclamó Puck haciendo que se separasen inmediatamente y rieran tímidamente con la frente apoyada la una en la de la otra.

Rachel miró a los ojos de su novia, y no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas, las primeras de las muchas que llegarían aquella noche.

* * *

><p>François Marie Arouet, más conocido como Voltaire, escribió una vez: <em>"Buscamos la felicidad, pero sin saber dónde, como los borrachos buscan su casa sabiendo que tienen una<em>"

Rachel había buscado la felicidad a ciegas por mucho tiempo; en la música, en el éxito, en la aprobación de los demás, pero jamás pudo decir que fue verdaderamente feliz, hasta que Quinn reapareció.

Ella era su casa, ella era ese lugar que había estado buscando sin saberlo hasta que lo tuvo frente a sus ojos.

Quinn le había cambiado la vida, y con esa sorpresa había conseguido lo imposible, hacerla aún más feliz de lo que ya era estando a su lado.

Le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa, había reunido a todos sus amigos del instituto y a sus compañeros, había decorado el apartamento y lo mejor de todo era que lo había hecho de forma que sus dos personalidades quedaran presentes, uniendo sus diferencias de tal manera que formaban la combinación perfecta, como cuando unes dos sabores de helado completamente distintos pero que juntos son deliciosos.

Y entonces lo supo, no necesitaba nada más. Su vida era perfecta. Lo tenía todo, y ella no podía ser más feliz.

El tiempo fue pasando, la música siguió sonando, y a medida que la noche fue avanzando, los efectos del alcohol fueron apareciendo sin poder evitarlo.

Brittany hizo gala de su grandes habilidades como Streeper mientras Santana lloraba por tener una novia tan perfecta para luego gritar a Puck quien intentaba meter billetes de un dólar en sus pantalones ante la atenta mirada de Vanessa, que parecía disfrutar mucho del humor desenfadado de éste.

Tina, Quinn y Mercedes no paraban de reír mientras miraban los raros movimientos de Sam intentando, sin mucho éxito, imitar a Mike bailando por Michael Jackson. Kurt y Brad discutían acaloradamente sobre quién tenía más estilo, si Audrey Hepburn o Rita Haywort; Hailey y Katy no se despegaban del juego de karaoke, Thomas y Allison le contaban emocionados a Blaine todos los detalles sobre el espectáculo, prometiéndole pases para toda la temporada.

Todos parecían felices y disfrutaban de la fiesta, todos menos Finn.

Rachel decidió hablar con él y así poder descansar sus pies después de llevar dos horas bailando con dos de sus compañeras; definitivamente estaba haciéndose mayor, aunque a decir verdad ya sabemos que bailar nunca fue uno de sus hobbies preferidos.

—Hola, Finn —lo saludó con una gran sonrisa; él sin embargo no sonrió, y siguió mirando sentado en el sofá como Blaine y Katy hacían una hilarante versión de _You're the one that I want_ de Grease. El juego de karaoke había sido un éxito.

—Hola.

—¿Puedo sentarme?

—Estás en tu casa —elevó los hombros.

Ella hizo lo dicho y quedaron varios minutos en silencio, hasta que decidió hablar para romper un poco el hielo.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien?

—Supongo.

—Eres el único que aún no ha probado el karaoke, ¡es realmente maravilloso!

—No me apetece.

Dejó de sonreír y lo miró fijamente. Creía saber por qué Finn estaba tan extrañamente cayado y serio, pero decidió preguntar para asegurarse.

—¿Te pasa algo? Sé que hace mucho tiempo que no hablamos, pero puedes hablar conmigo, somos...

—Amigos —le interrumpió.

—Sí, amigos.

—Y si somos amigos, ¿por qué no me contaste lo de Quinn? —giró la vista mirándola por primera vez. Sí, su problema era lo que pensaba.

—Finn, a Quinn se le escapó y Puck tiene la boca demasiado grande —giró los ojos—. Iba a contártelo, iba a contároslo a todos cuando fuese el momento.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos, Finn fue quien habló primero esta vez.

—No puedo creer que estés con Quinn... —negó con la cabeza— Es... es tan extraño, es realmente espeluznante.

—¿Es espeluznante porque éramos enemigas en el instituto o es espeluznante porque es una mujer? —preguntó ofendida— Si es por lo primero lo entiendo, pero si es por lo segundo no tengo nada más que hablar contigo, creía que tenías una mente más abierta desde que compartiste techo con Kurt —dijo haciendo el amago de levantarse, pero Finn le agarró del brazo mirándola con aquella cara de cachorro apaleado tan familiar y se sentó de nuevo.

—Mis dos novias de la adolescencia ahora son pareja y viven juntas Rachel, creo que tengo motivos para sentirme confuso.

—No te tomes esto como algo personal Finn, solo...

—¿Qué no me lo tome como algo personal? —la interrumpió riendo con ironía— ¡Eras mi novia! ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Eras mi novia, mi prometida, la mujer de mi vida hasta que decidiste que ya no querías serlo porque yo era demasiado poca cosa para ti —gritó, los demás no se percataron de nada ya que disfrutaban entusiasmados de la versión de _Chiquitita_ de Santana y Britt no apta para menores de trece.

—¿Qué? No digas tonterías, y no grites —susurró, Quinn los estaba observando y no quería convertir la fiesta en una baño de sangre.

Sabía que no podría contenerse, por mucho que hubiese cambiado ella no consentiría que nadie le hablase de ese modo.

—Primero, lo dejamos de mutuo acuerdo —prosiguió—. Y segundo, lo nuestro terminó porque no funcionábamos. Ni tu ni yo tenemos la culpa, simplemente pasó. Han pasado tres años y he rehecho mi vida, no entiendo el problema.

Finn se quedó en silencio y la miró fijamente, en esa mirada pudo ver lo perdido y confuso que estaba. Era como un pequeño niño a quien le habían quitado su juguete preferido, y ahora no sabía si echarse a llorar o ponerse a gritar.

—Se suponía que estaríamos juntos para siempre, Rachel —susurró—. Yo pensaba que todo esto no era más que una fase, que luego volverías a Lima porque habías comprendido que no podías estar sin mí. No somos solo novios de instituto, estuvimos a punto de casarnos, se suponía que estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—¡Finn, por favor! Tú y yo no teníamos nada que ver, éramos incompatibles.

—Al contario que tú y Quinn, ¿no? —alzó las cejas— Sí, sois muy parecidas, dos gotas de agua.

Suspiró, esa conversación no estaba marchando como esperaba, de hecho cada vez iba peor, comenzaba a perder la paciencia. Él siempre tuvo esa maravillosa cualidad, uno de los motivos por los que ya no estaban juntos.

—Finn, por favor, mírame.

Cuando hizo lo dicho, y vio en sus ojos tanto rencor y frustración, le recordó el otro motivo por el que no había funcionado; era incapaz de crecer, era incapaz de entender, era incapaz de pensar en algo que no fuese él mismo.

—Nuestra relación fue algo muy importante para mí, lo sabes —le dijo sin apartar la mirada—. Pero ambos sabíamos que lo nuestro tarde o temprano acabaría, por suerte fuimos capaces de verlo y terminar sin estropear nuestra amistad.

Él se levantó y sonrió con ironía, no recordaba lo alto que era hasta que lo vio nuevamente de pie, era como el maldito Empire State Building.

—¿De qué amistad hablas? ¡No he sabido nada de ti desde que me dejaste tirado como un perro! Ni siquiera te has dignado a visitarme cuando has estado en Lima —le reprochó entrecerrando los ojos—. Me dejaste un día en el auditorio y lo siguiente que supe era que estabas con Quinn Fabray. Dime, ¿dónde está la amistad? ¿Crees que por decirlo se hará realidad? ¿Qué las cosas cambiarán de un momento a otro? No digas que somos amigos porque no es así, tú y yo no somos _nada_.

Y, dicho esto, tomó su chaqueta y se marchó del apartamento pegando un portazo, no sin antes darle una patada a la mesa del recibidor que cayó haciendo un ruido estruendoso contra el suelo.

El silencio de repente invadió el salón. Santana y Britt dejaron de cantar, Kurt paró su baile con Blaine, Katy observó la bochornosa escena con la boca abierta dejando caer varias patatas fritas y Puck, que estaba bailando sensualmente con Vanessa, negó con la cabeza sabiendo perfectamente lo que acababa de pasar para luego seguir a lo suyo.

Quinn buscó su mirada con preocupación y se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ya sabes como es... —forzó una sonrisa— No ha tomado muy bien que ahora estemos juntas, no pasa nada.

—Voy a hablar con él —hizo el amago de marcharse, pero ella tomó su brazo.

—No merece la pena, Quinn. Es un inmaduro.

—¡Pero no voy a consentir que te trate así!

—Esta es _mi_ fiesta —la miró fijamente tomando su rostro—. No dejaré que él la estropee. Ya ha arruinado demasiados momentos de mi vida, no quiero darle el placer de hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Entiendes?

Quinn la miró sin estar muy convencida, pero sonrió levemente y le dio un beso en la frente antes de ir corriendo hacia donde estaban Kurt y Mercedes, susurrándoles algo al oído, estos asintieron alegremente y apagaron la música.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué mierda haces? ¡Ahora llegaba la mejor parte! —protestó Santana.

—Ya habrá momento para tu dúo sáfico más adelante, querida —respondió Kurt—. Mercedes y yo queremos hacerte un regalo. Sé que no es muy original que dos cantantes regalen un canción, pero a mí no se me ocurre un presente mejor que escuchar nuestras maravillosas voces —sonrió—. Quinn, si nos haces el favor...

Ella asintió dándole al play en el karaoke, las primeras notas de _Ain't no Mountain High Enough_ empezaron a sonar, y Kurt comenzó a cantar subiéndose en la pequeña mesa de café ante la mirada sorprendida de Rachel.

La vida pasa a toda velocidad, como el paisaje que podemos observar desde un vagón de tren. El tiempo pasa sin que nos demos a penas cuenta, las personas salen y entran de nuestra vida todos los días y, a veces, avanzamos tan cegados por el futuro que olvidamos disfrutar del presente. Pero hay momentos en los que te paras y sabes que estás viviendo algo inolvidable, y son esos momentos, esos pequeños instantes de felicidad, los que van construyendo nuestro camino.

Rachel, observando a sus amigos reír y bailar a su alrededor mientras Puck y Sam la subieron a hombros, supo que aquel momento era uno de esos.

* * *

><p>—¿Puedo abrirlos ya? —preguntó Rachel impaciente mientras Quinn la colocaba en el centro de la habitación, de fondo podía escucharse como Vanessa cantaba, o más bien destrozaba, <em>I Will Follow Him<em> de _Sister Act_.

—No.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Puedo? —volvió a preguntar a los pocos segundos.

—Rachel...

—Quinn... ¡Quiero saber cuál es mi regalo ya! —le rogó como una niña mirando a todos lados sin saber dónde estaba, ella rió con fuerza pero no le dijo nada— Esto es muy cruel, ¡me estás haciendo sufrir aposta!

—Venga, ya puedes abrirlos.

Rachel abrió lentamente ojos y enarcó una ceja.

—Todo está oscuro, no veo nada.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Ves algo? —preguntó con una sonrisa dándole al interruptor.

Cuando la luz se hizo, quedó perpleja ante lo que vio.

Quinn había decorado también su habitación, y lo había hecho de forma hermosa.

Su cama, su ansiada cama, estaba ahí, junto con dos mesitas de madera colocadas a los lados. Un pequeño sillón rojo colocado bajo la ventana y un armario del mismo tono que las mesas era el único mobiliario. Pero eso no fue lo mejor. Las paredes estaban pintadas de beige, menos la del fondo, donde quedaba el cabecero de la cama, que estaba de Naranja del desierto claro si no recordaba mal, le encantaba los nombres del catálogo de Mr. Color. Sobre esa pared había un gran mural con fotos de las dos, fotos en color sepia que contaban en silencio aquellos once meses juntas.

Fue observándolas una a una en silencio, Quinn apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

—¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta, es increíble. No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo tú sola, y en un día.

—No has mirado al techo aún, ¿verdad? —sonrió de medio lado.

Rachel la miró confusa, para luego observar lo dicho. No, ella no había mirado al techo, y cuando lo hizo casi muere de un paro cardíaco.

—Dios, Quinn... ¿Tú... has hecho eso? —tartamudeó sin dejar de mirar hacia arriba.

Un fondo azul con pequeños destellos blancos por todas partes emulando a un cielo estrellado estaba sobre su cabeza. Era una obra de arte, ¡era la maldita Capilla Sixtina!

Bueno, quizás no tanto, pero sí que era verdaderamente impresionante.

—Siempre dices que te gustaría dormir bajo las estrellas y que nunca te he llevado, por lo que pensé...—Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Rachel se abalanzó sobre ella dándole un intenso beso, haciendo que casi cayesen al suelo.

¿Cuántas veces podía besar a Quinn Fabray sin morir de la emoción? ¿Cuántas veces esa mujer podía enamorarla? ¿Cuántas veces podía sentir aquel dolor en el pecho fruto de la pura dicha de saber que estás con quien quieres estar dónde tienes que estar? ¿Había alguien más perfecto? ¿Había alguien capaz de leer entre sus líneas como Quinn lo hacía? ¿Podría haber amado en la historia alguien a otra persona como ella amaba en ese instante a esa chica cuyo arte y pasión por la vida la había llenado de forma casi desgarradora?

Todos buscan un amor de ese tipo, un amor de esos que te nublan el juicio y te llenan el alma. Rachel siempre había soñado con su príncipe azul y cómo éste la rescataría de su desdicha montado en su caballo blanco; podía sonar algo imbécil e infantil, pero le habían leído demasiados cuentos en su infancia. Quién le iba a decir que ese príncipe azul de ondulado cabello rubio sería en realidad una hermosa princesa; sin embargo, Quinn cumplía todos y cada uno de los otros aspectos que había idealizado desde que era una niña.

—Vaya —susurró casi sin aliento—. Parece que te ha gustado.

—Es precioso, es... es perfecto. Como tú.

—Y tú que pensabas que te estaba poniendo los cuernos —soltó una carcajada.

—¡Cállate! —golpeó su hombro— Las pruebas eran claras, la próxima vez que vayas a hacerme una sorpresa avísame con siete días de antelación.

—Jamás. Me gusta sorprenderte.

—Y a mí me gusta que me sorprendas.

—Y a mí me gusta que te guste que te sorprenda —comenzó a recorrer su cuello con besos, acariciándole la piel con sus manos.

Cerró los ojos para disfrutar aún más del contacto de sus suaves dedos. A veces sentía que su piel quemaba bajo su tacto, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se inundaba de sensaciones que le eran muy difíciles de explicar. No tenía nada con que compararlo, por lo que no sabía si era normal; simplemente era una mezcla entre escalofrío y calor, y se sentía increíble.

—Quinn...

—¿Si? —murmuró colocándose encima de ella.

—Eres consciente de que tenemos a veinte invitados en el salón, ¿verdad?

—Están todos muy entretenidos con ese juego de Karaoke. Recuérdame que después le dé las gracias a Blaine por tan útil regalo —bromeó acariciando sus pechos sobre la camisa, ella se mordió el labio inferior y exhaló con fuerza—. He echado de menos esto, el sofá tiene su punto pero... no hay nada como una cama —le susurró al oído mientras comenzó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones de su camisa.

Rachel sabía que mantener relaciones sexuales a pocos metros de todos sus amigos no era algo adecuado; pero ella también había echado de menos una cama, y desde que la vio en la tienda había estado pensando en cómo sería hacer el amor una y otra vez con Quinn en esa cama gigante de dos metros de ancho.

No lo dudo ni un segundo, sus amigos no importaban en ese momento, metió su mano en el interior de la camiseta de Quinn y comenzó a acariciarle los pechos haciendo que soltase un pequeño gemido. Por fin podrían estrenar su hermosa y perfecta cama nueva, no tenían tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo hubo algo con lo que ella no contó.

—¡Chicas! Tenéis que... —interrumpió Katy abriendo la puerta— ¡Oh Dios mío!

—¡Katy! —gritó Quinn quitándose de encima mientras ella comenzó a abrocharse rápidamente los botones de su camisa.

—¡Oh Dios! ¡Lo siento! —se disculpó tapándose los ojos— No sabía... Yo... No quería... ¡Oh Dios!

—Tranquila Katy, no estábamos haciendo nada... aún.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento —repitió aún con las manos en sus ojos—. No quería interrumpiros, no soy una voyeur ni nada por el estilo.

—¡Katy! ¡Para! Ya te he dicho que no pasa nada —refunfuñó—. Puedes abrir los ojos, no estamos desnudas... Por desgracia.

Katy quitó primero una mano de sus ojos abriéndolos lentamente para cerciorarse de que no había nadie desnudo en la habitación, y luego quitó la otra. Rachel miró divertida a Quinn y ésta negó con la cabeza ante su actitud infantil.

—¿Me puedes decir por qué irrumpes en nuestra habitación así? ¿No sabes llamar?

—No sabía que estabais... —titubeó— Bueno, ya sabes.

—¡No estábamos haciendo nada!

—Bueno, realmente creo que sí estábamos haciendo algo Quinne, o al menos a punto de hacerlo —comentó guiñándole un ojo, ella no pudo evitar reírse y le alzó las cejas seductoramente.

—¿Hola? Sigo aquí, ¿eh? —protestó Katy de brazos cruzados

—Pues di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate.

Rachel le golpeó el brazo, pero ella simplemente elevó los hombros.

—Creo que deberíais venir... —bajó la vista hacia sus pies— La... la policía está aquí.

—¿Qué? —exclamaron las dos al unísono.

* * *

><p>—No puedo creer que tirases tus calzoncillos por la ventana y que cayeran justo en la cabeza de la señora McDonald —dijo Mike con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.<p>

—¿Quién podía imaginar que esa vieja loca estaba paseando a su perro a las dos de la mañana? —arrugó la frente— Además, no fue mi culpa, Vanessa dijo que no era capaz y nadie le dice al gran Puckerman lo que no puede hacer.

—Yo no fui quien intentó ligarse al policía para persuadirlo —se defendió mirando a Santana, quien jugaba distraída con la mano de Brittany.

—Perdona, pero intentaba salvar vuestro maldito culo —los miró fulminante—. No es mi culpa que la compañera de patrulla fuese su esposa. Además, si Sam no hubiese abierto su inmensa bocota reconociendo que habíamos sido nosotros, no estaríamos aquí —refunfuñó golpeando su hombro.

Britt asintió en el acuerdo y todos miraron a Sam con reproche.

—¡Ellos llevaban pistolas! —se excusó— No quiero morir joven.

—Morirás si no conseguimos salir de ésta, idiota —amenazó Mercedes señalándolo con el dedo—. Si la prensa se entera de que he pasado la noche en el calabozo, te aseguro que patearé tu estúpido culo blanco hasta desgastar las puntas de mis botas de mil doscientos dólares.

—Chicos tranquilos, no perdamos la calma —comentó Thomas con una sonrisa.

—¿Y tú quién demonios eres? —preguntó Santana entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Y por qué tu pelo parece un nido de pequeños gorriones hambrientos?

Puck y Vanessa no pudieron contener la risa, eran los únicos a los que aún les duraba el efecto del alcohol, tal vez porque habían agotado las existencias de cerveza en las dos primeras horas de la fiesta. Thomas se quedó en silencio, pero Allison salió en su defensa.

—¡Hey! Calma tus tetas, él será una estrella de Broadway pronto —acarició su hombro—. Si te hubieses contentado con tu rubia en vez de intentar ligarte al policía, ahora no estaríamos en este mugriento calabozo.

Un murmullo se escuchó en la pequeña habitación donde los veinte invitados a la fiesta estaban encerrados, todos excepto Finn, que por primera vez había sido el más inteligente quitándose rápido de en medio. Santana la miró alzando una ceja.

—Puede que actúes en un apestoso musical, pero yo soy de Lima Heigths, hermana —la observó fijamente poniéndose en pie—. ¿Sabes qué hacemos allí con la que gente como tú? ¡Le rapamos el pelo y luego lo utilizamos de extensiones!

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? —dijo levantándose con una mano en su pecho— Perdona que no tiemble, pero estoy demasiado afligida.

Santana abrió los ojos ante tal ofensa y se abalanzó sobre ella como hiena en celo, por suerte Blaine fue rápido y las separó antes de que terminasen en las páginas de sucesos.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó intentando liberarse— ¡Voy a enseñarle como hacemos las cosas en Lima!

—¡Estás loca! ¡Loca! —le gritó la otra desquiciada mientras Thomas y Brad se hacían cargo de ella.

—¡Basta! —gritó Quinn de repente, poniéndose de pie.

Todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio. Allison se sentó de nuevo sin rechistar, Mike tragó saliva y Britt miró con los ojos muy abiertos a Quinn, quien observaba con rostro impasible a Santana. Ésta, al ver esa mirada que tan bien conocía, se calmó a sí misma y se sentó a regañadientes de nuevo en su sitio.

—Estás en mi lista, Barbie Broadway.

—Santana, cállate. No estamos en el McKinley ni tenemos dieciséis años ni esto es una estúpida pelea de animadoras, crece un poco —ella la miró ofendida, se cruzó de brazos y Britt tocó su hombro en señal de apoyo—. Da igual quién haya sido el culpable —continúo, esta vez dirigiéndose a todos, especialmente a Puck y Vanessa—. La cuestión es que tenemos que quedarnos aquí. Yo también preferiría estar en _mi_ casa con _mi_ novia celebrando_ su_ fiesta de estreno, pero gracias a esto tendrá que pasar su gran noche en el calabozo. Si tenéis un poco de respeto por ella, cosa que os sugiero que así sea, ¡intentad comportaros como las personas adultas que no sois! —concluyó sentándose de nuevo al lado de Rachel, quien había estado cabizbaja y en silencio con sus piernas apoyadas en el pecho desde que los encerraran hacía ya dos horas.

El resto agachó la cabeza avergonzados, eran conscientes de que aquel no era el mejor sitio para hacer un after hours.

—La prefiero cuando se comporta como la hermana pequeña de Gandhi —susurró Kurt a Tina

—Yo sabía que nadie podía cambiar tanto —asintió, aún afectada por su reprimenda.

Quinn, por su parte, tomó la mano de Rachel y buscó su mirada.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien?

—Esto es mi ruina —se lamentó—. Michael me matará. Vendrá en mi busca, y me matará lentamente. Quizás deba tomar un vuelo a México, ¿estás dispuesta a empezar una nueva vida como camarera en Puerto Vallarta? Siempre quise ir allí.

—No tiene porque enterarse... —la consoló acariciando con delicadeza su mejilla.

—Se enterará Quinn, créeme, él se entera de todo —masculló entre dientes—. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionará cuando sepa que su actriz principal, junto con su co-protagonista y parte del reparto, ha sido detenida dos días antes del estreno? ¡Dios! Me matará, soy historia —lloriqueó de nuevo—. No más Broadway para Rachel Berry, terminaré mis días cantando para ancianitos en una residencia de Kansas.

—Tranquila, ¿de acuerdo? —tomo su rostro entre sus manos— Todo saldrá bien. Y si no es así, seremos fugitivas y nos tiraremos con el coche de Vanessa desde el Gran Cañón, a lo Thelma y Louise.

Esa escena de película, fue demasiado buena como para no provocar una sonrisa.

—¿Harías eso por mí?

—Por supuesto, haría lo que fuese por ti.

—¿Y yo puedo ser Thelma? Siempre fue mi favorita.

—Tú puedes ser quien quieras.

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y asintió, apoyando la cabeza en sus piernas.

Ella suspiró, ¿a qué imbécil se le ocurriría montar una fiesta con aquellas bestias? Solo sus amigos podían terminar una tranquila noche en la cárcel por escándalo público. La próxima reunión la haría en un restaurante.


	24. 30 de octubre, 2016

**23**

_30 de octubre, 2016_

**Al Hirschfeld Theatre. Broadway, Nueva York**

El monólogo inicial que marcaba el principio de la obra finalmente había comenzado:

_"Es una verdad mundialmente reconocida que un hombre soltero, poseedor de una gran fortuna, necesita una esposa. Sin embargo, poco se sabe de los sentimientos u opiniones de un hombre de tales condiciones cuando entra a formar parte de un vecindario. Esta verdad está tan arraigada en las mentes de algunas de las familias que lo rodean, que algunas le consideran de su legítima propiedad y otras de la de sus hijas."_

Rachel fue repitiéndolo palabra por palabra, ya se sabía ese libro de memoria.

No podía creer que un año antes ni siquiera hubiese visto la película, _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ en ese momento formaba una parte importante de su vida. Había escuchado tantas veces aquellos diálogos, había indagado por tanto tiempo en la personalidad astuta y dispar de Elizabeth, había odiado y amado tanto al señor Darcy como veces había disfrutado escuchando las lecturas del personaje de los labios de Quinn.

Llevaba casi once meses leyendo y releyendo los diálogos, cantando una y otra vez aquellas canciones primero ante un teatro vacío y luego ante el público londinense, de toda Europa, quizás de cualquier parte del mundo; había escuchado aquel monólogo que daba luz verde a la obra noche tras noche durante ocho meses y, sin embargo, Rachel estaba nerviosa, más nerviosa incluso que el día de su estreno en Londres.

Pero era un momento especial. En poco más de cinco minutos pisaría por primera vez ante un público el escenario de aquel viejo teatro, en poco más de cinco minutos haría realidad el sueño de toda su vida.

Cuando tenía solo cuatro años sus padres, como regalo de cumpleaños, la llevaron a ver un musical de Broadway. La niña había demostrado una verdadera pasión por el mundo del espectáculo aprendiéndose de memoria, a pesar de su corta edad, todas las canciones de la gran colección de películas que tenían en casa. El elegido fue _Annie_, que había sido llevado de nuevo a las carteleras después de su gran éxito en el 67.

Rachel recordaba perfectamente aquel día a pesar de que era muy pequeña. Después de ver Nueva York y disfrutar de su primer paseo por el Central Park, que desde entonces pasaría a ser su lugar preferido en el mundo, los tres fueron a Broadway para empaparse de la multiculturalidad de aquella gran avenida.

Recordaba sus ojos abiertos como platos mientras paseaba por sus calles de la mano de Hiram, quien le iba contando anécdotas e historias de cada lugar por donde pasaban. Cuando finalmente llegaron al teatro de Al Hirschfeld, se quedó maravillada por la hermosa fachada de ladrillos plagados de historia y aquel gran cartel brillante que iluminó su rostro al observarlo con la boca abierta.

Leroy, la cogió en brazos y la sentó en una de las butacas del teatro donde según le había dicho Hiram grandes artistas como Basil Rathbone, Frank Langella o Elizabeth Taylor habían actuado a lo largo de sus casi ochenta años de antigüedad.

Rachel, al escuchar el solo de la pequeña Annie en _Tomorrow_, lo supo, algún día ella estaría ahí, algún día sería la protagonista y aquellos aplausos calurosos que llegaron al final del espectáculo irían dirigidos a su persona. Desde aquel preciso instante, Rachel Berry se prometió a sí misma que algún día sería una gran estrella.

Esa noche, dieciocho años después, esperaba impaciente tras las bambalinas su entrada al escenario del mismo teatro que cambió su vida. Lo había conseguido, finalmente actuaría en Broadway.

—Es el gran día —le dijo Thomas con su imborrable sonrisa.

—Lo es. ¿Has visto toda esa gente? —preguntó nerviosa sacando su cabeza entre el telón con cuidado para no ser vista y estropear la primera escena— Han venido a vernos a nosotros. ¡A nosotros, Thomas!

Casi no pudo vivir ese momento, el enfado de Michael por su encierro en el calabazo fue colosal, incluso la echó de la obra aunque la readmitiera a los dos minutos. No tenía tiempo para buscarse a una nueva Lizzy, ni nadie podría hacerlo como ella.

Era única, el día de su audición había hallado oro puro sin pulir, hubiese estado completamente loco, y él podía ser un poco lunático pero llevaba demasiado tiempo en aquel mundo para saber que no se encontraba a una Rachel Berry todos los días.

Thomas soltó una pequeña carcajada y asintió.

—Impresionante, ¿verdad? Aforo completo —respondió con alegría. Rachel asintió y comenzó a jugar frenéticamente con sus manos—. ¿Nerviosa?

—Al borde de un colapso —reconoció riendo entre dientes, colocándose bien su vestido azul largo hasta los tobillos con el que tendría que aparecer en dos minutos.

—Lo harás muy bien, has nacido para esto —dijo con una sonrisa, posando un beso en su frente—. Deja los nervios aparte y disfruta. Lo mereces.

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y el ayudante de dirección le indicó que tenía que colocarse en sus puestos.

Un minuto. Solo un minuto y su mayor sueño se haría realidad.

* * *

><p>Los aplausos. Un artista vive de los aplausos, de la aprobación, de su público, de la magnífica sensación que les sigue, sabiendo que ha hecho las cosas bien.<p>

Para alguien que se sube sobre un escenario, no hay nada parecido. Porque un actor de teatro necesita de los aplausos para seguir viviendo, un actor de teatro necesita de ese contacto con su público.

Rachel había recibido muchos aplausos a lo largo de su vida: en los concursos de canto a los que se había presentado desde que tenía cuatro años, en las competiciones con el Glee Club, en el discurso de despedida al finalizar el instituto, cada noche en Londres el público enloquecía y la deleitaban con sus ovaciones. Había recibido millones de aplausos, pero ninguno le provocó tanta emoción como ese.

Aquella sensación de plenitud que sintió al ver a las más de mil trescientas personas que la ovacionaban emocionados al finalizar el espectáculo, le hizo comprender que jamás se cansaría de aquello; para ella los aplausos y el fervor del público eran también una droga sin la que no podía vivir.

Pero hubo un aplauso que le hizo sentir más feliz que ninguno, un aplauso que había estado imaginando cada noche en Londres, el aplauso de Quinn. Cuando levantó la vista y la vio llena de emoción y orgullo, no pudo contener las lágrimas. Porque podía ser feliz en aquel teatro de West End al terminar su actuación, pero siempre que lo hacía la plenitud incomprensiblemente iba acompañada del vacío.

Sí, Rachel Berry vivía para el aplauso, pero no había ningún aplauso que pudiese suministrarle todo lo que le daba la sonrisa de Quinn Fabray.

* * *

><p>Una noche impresionante, inolvidable, jamás había recibido tantos halagos, y eso que ya se había acostumbrado a las buenas críticas en sus nueve meses de aventura europea.<p>

Terminaba de prepararse para salir en su camerino, asimilando aún todo lo que había vivido y como esa noche solo sería la primera de seis meses de temporada. Si todo salía bien, quizás de mucho más.

Porque era consciente de que esa obra podría darle todo lo que siempre había deseado, de que no todos los días se actuaba un teatro como aquel, porque en Londres había visto como todos quedaron prendados con su encanto, y lo mismo podía ocurrir allí, en Nueva York, en su hogar.

El sonido de dos pequeños golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos de grandeza.

—Adelante —terminó de quitarse el maquillaje para ponerse una cómoda sudadera, no quería nada apretado después de aquel maldito corsé.

—¿Es usted Rachel Berry, la grandísima estrella de Broadway? —escuchó decir a Quinn, asomando su cabeza por la puerta para luego entrar en el amplio camerino.

Tenía el principal del teatro, y el simple hecho de que pensar que tiempo atrás Elizabeth Taylor había estado sentada en ese mismo sillón hacía que le temblasen las piernas. De acuerdo, quizás lo habían renovado, pero era una posibilidad remota y eso para ella era suficiente.

—Sí, soy yo —la miró en el reflejo del espejo—. Y no deberías estar aquí, mi novia puede llegar en cualquier momento y no creo que le guste ver a una hermosa chica rubia a solas conmigo. Ella es muy protectora, ¿sabes?

Quinn se acercó lentamente y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo con picardía.

—Soy una chica fuerte, creo que podré con ella.

—Te advierto que practica defensa personal, es toda una atleta.

—¿Defensa personal? —alzó las cejas— Vaya... Debe ser muy sexy.

—Lo es.

—¿Y es guapa? —le susurró al oído besando su cuello.

—Preciosa.

—Y también será inteligente y divertida, supongo.

—Ella cree que sí... Pero, entre tú y yo, no es tan brillante.

Quinn dejó de besar su cuello, se irguió en sí misma y la miró con los brazos puestos en jarras.

—Con que no soy inteligente, ¿eh?

Rachel se dio la vuelta en la silla para levantarse lentamente y agarrar su cintura.

—¿Quién está hablando de ti? Yo hablaba de mi novia.

—Eres una listilla, ¿lo sabías? —gruñó sobre sus labios antes de darle un corto pero sentido beso.

—Aprendí de la mejor —elevó los hombros. Quinn frunció el ceño y ella no pudo contener la carcajada—. ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Era tal y cómo la imaginabas?

—Mucho mejor. Ha sido maravilloso, y has estado brillante —sonrió con orgullo—. ¿Has visto como aplaudían? ¡Estaban como locos! Dos señoras sentadas detrás mía se susurraron palabras de asombro cada dos minutos durante toda la obra. Has triunfado, un éxito sin precedentes.

—Bueno... Hay que esperar a ver lo que dice la crítica —intentó parecer humilde, mientras se cepillaba el pelo mirándose al espejo, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que había estado perfecta.

—¿Qué quieres hacer para celebrarlo? He escuchado hablar a Allison sobre ir a cenar y luego a bailar toda la noche. ¿Esa chica nunca se cansa?

—Jamás. Pensaba que yo era una persona enérgica, hasta que la conocí —arrugó la frente—. Es capaz de ensayar durante quince horas y después salir toda la noche para ensañar otras quince horas al día siguiente sin haber dormido en absoluto y sin perder la sonrisa. De hecho la llaman Energizer —rió entre dientes.

—No me extraña... ¿Entonces? ¿Preparada para la fiesta? —preguntó moviendo sus brazos en un fingido baile sensual. Aunque más que bailar pareció estar espantando moscas, Rachel soltó una estruendosa carcajada.

—Aunque tus exóticos movimientos son muy tentadores, prefiero ir a casa.

—¿En serio? —arrugó los labios, confusa— No me importa salir con tus compañeros, me caen bien. A veces hablan de cosas que no entiendo, y suelo perderme en sus conversaciones, pero... bueno, ya sabes que yo me adapto.

—Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, pero lo único que me apetece es estar contigo en nuestro hermoso apartamento abrazadas en el sofá mientras vemos por décima vez _Gilda_ y comemos un gran sándwich de delicioso queso vegano —elevó los hombros recogiendo sus cosas y colgándose el bolso al hombro.

Quinn sonrió, quizás aliviada porque por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones ella posiblemente no tenía ni la más mínima gana de salir de fiesta, y Rachel se acercó lentamente hasta ella.

—Claro que antes deberíamos probar de nuevo la estabilidad de la encimera, no estoy muy convencida de que sea lo suficientemente resistente. Tal vez tengamos que devolverla —jugó con los botones de la camisa de Quinn, acariciando con la otra mano su cuello—. Aunque no sé si estas preparada para todo lo que te espera al llegar a casa... —le guiñó un ojo juguetona y salió del camerino.

—¡No sabes con quién estás jugando! —le gritó siguiéndola en dos zancadas.

Y no, no lo sabía.

Llegaron a casa en solo diez minutos, y después de comprobar la resistencia de la encimera probaron la estabilidad de la mesita de café. ¿Y si tenía una pata coja y cuando se diesen cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para devolverla? Tras esto examinaron si el piano era lo suficientemente firme, para luego documentar cuántos golpes podía recibir la estantería sin que se cayese ninguno de los libros. Rachel podría haber dicho que fueron doce, aunque tampoco estuvo muy concentrada en la cuenta. También probaron la correcta inclinación del suelo, y las buenas condiciones de la pequeña silla que había en la cocina, y del sofá en el que ahora estaba tirada exhausta sin poder moverse.

De aquel estudio pudo sacar dos conclusiones: uno, su apartamento era un lugar seguro y resistente; y dos, Quinn era completamente insaciable.

—Tú... tú... —titubeó en un hilo de voz mientras ella recorría su abdomen con pequeños besos, aún no satisfecha.

—Mmhm...

—Tú ganas, tenías razón —reconoció finalmente frunciendo el ceño—. Ahora, por favor, creo que tengo que reponer fuerzas.

No le gustaba perder, y por supuesto el sexo con Quinn era una delicia, pero había partes de su cuerpo que ya ni siquiera sentía, y si seguía así tendrían que llevarla a urgencias por sobredosis de actividad sexual; no sabía si realmente eso era una patología o no, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo.

—Te dije que no sabías con quien estabas jugando —se pavoneó apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

Rachel suspiró, tendría que soportar sus burlas por mucho tiempo

—Creo que te has ganado merecidamente el título de Energizer. ¿Cómo lo haces?

—Me gusta el sexo —elevó los hombros.

—¡Y a mí! Pero hay algo que se llama fuerza vital, y tú has agotado la mía...

Quinn soltó una carcajada y comenzó a acariciarle un mechón rizado de su pelo.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, ella sumida en ese profundo y desconocido océano de pensamientos que era su mente y Rachel observándola mientras poco a poco sentía como las fuerzas iban volviendo a cada uno de sus músculos, aunque aún fuese incapaz de ponerse en posición vertical.

—¿En qué piensas?

—En todo... En nada... No sé —respondió mirando al techo, aún acariciándole el pelo, como si una falta de contacto con ella fuera algo insoportable.

Rachel nunca pensó que Quinn fuese alguien cariñoso, y si le hubiesen preguntado quizás habría respondido que no lo era, pero con el tiempo fue descubriendo esa faceta desconocida, esa que llegaba a veces de forma esporádica y que no era habitual pero en la que parecía una niña. Alguien dulce y vulnerable escondido tras esa apariencia de chica fuerte a la que nada le afectaba.

Ella era la única que podía disfrutar de esa otra cara, esa que solo dejaba ver de puertas para adentro, y eso siempre consiguió hacerla sentir especial.

—¿Desde cuándo supiste que querías actuar en Broadway?

—Desde los cuatro años.

—¿Y nunca dudaste de si era o no lo correcto?

—Claro que sí, cientos de veces, prácticamente todos los días después de la escuela llegaba a casa y lloraba sobre el hombro de Kurt maldiciendo a Cassandra July, a cualquier director que no me hubiese llamado o a mis compañeros por conseguir papeles que al parecer estaban completamente fuera de mi alcance —rió en el recuerdo—. Tú fuiste testigo de mi mayor crisis, cuando quedamos para que me demostrases que habías ganado la apuesta.

—Cierto —sonrió—. Casi te tiro al río Hudson cuando me gritaste cobarde.

—Lo hubiese merecido.

Aquellos días parecían algo remoto a pesar de que en el calendario no era demasiado; a veces el tiempo para cada persona corre de distinta manera, y los minutos pueden ser eternos y los meses pueden pasar en solo unos segundos. Porque no hay baremos para calcular el tiempo, cada uno tiene su propio sistema métrico, aunque todos tengamos el mismo punto de partida.

—¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

—Nunca había tenido un sueño, ¿sabes? —la miró alzando la vista— Sí, cuando era adolescente quería ser la reina del baile, pero eso no era un sueño, era otra parte de mi búsqueda de poder —giró los ojos—. Cuando el instituto terminó, y yo me quedé sola en Lima viendo como todos los demás se marchaban para cumplir sus objetivos, supe que no tenía nada por lo que luchar. No podría ir a Yale, no podría ir a la universidad, a pesar de mis esfuerzos me quedé sin nada. Entonces decidí que mi meta sería irme, alejarme de todo eso que tanto daño me había hecho, de esa persona en la que me había convertido.

—Y lo hiciste —le sonrió—. Aquí estás, en Nueva York.

—Sí, pero... ¿Y ahora qué?

—No entiendo la pregunta —mordió su labio inferior en la confusión.

—Sigo igual. Sigo en una revista que odio y en la que no me valoran, sigo en cientos de cursos de cosas a las que jamás me dedicaré, sigo haciendo fotos y fotos que jamás publicaré... —divagó volviendo de nuevo la vista al techo— Todos están alcanzando sus sueños. Mercedes tiene un disco, Kurt rodará una película, San estudia medicina, Mike y Tina van a montar una academia de canto y baile... Incluso Puck está avanzando y va a ser su socio. ¡Tú has estrenado en Broadway! —rió en la incredulidad— Pero yo...

—Tú estás poniendo a punto tu guión —la interrumpió.

—Sí, el guión... —arrugó la frente— El mismo en el que llevo trabajando tres años y que no tengo el valor suficiente para que alguien lo lea por miedo a que apeste. Sí, ese guión. Mejor no me lo recuerdes.

Rachel la miró fijamente y se levantó liándose una manta en su cuerpo aún desnudo.

—Yo lo leeré.

—¿Qué?

—Dame el guión —sonrió ampliamente—. Dices que no tienes el valor para que a alguien lo lea. Bueno, yo soy tu chica, por lo tanto no hay presión.

—No sé. Me da un poco de vergüenza...

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Acabas de darme siete maravillosos orgasmos y te da vergüenza que lea lo que escribes? —soltó una carcajada— ¡Ni que fuera la primera vez! Me conozco de memoria los más de veinte cuadernos que llevas escritos desde que eras adolescente.

Quinn se quedó en silencio unos minutos ante la atenta mirada de Rachel, barajando en su a veces demasiado pensante cabeza los pros y los contras. Luego se levantó y, visiblemente aún no muy convencida, le tendió el portátil.

—Toma. Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

—No lo harás —sonrió dándole un corto beso para luego sentarse emocionada en el sofá—. Prometo ser completa y absolutamente imparcial. No seré buena contigo solo porque seas mi novia.

Al alzar la vista vio como Quinn comenzaba a vestirse rápidamente.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Me costó dos años poder comenzar a escribirlo, y un año para que lo que leyese en la pantalla no me pareciese completa basura —comentó mientras se ponía su sudadera gris con rayas negras y se liaba un pañuelo al cuello—. Eso es mi única esperanza de ser algo más que una triste redactora de una revista mediocre y terminar mis días escribiendo sobre por qué el verde no es un buen color para pintar tu salón.

—Eres una exagerada —soltó una carcajada—. Creo que tanto tiempo conmigo comienza a traerte secuelas. Drama _Quinn_.

—Idiota —murmuró tirándole un cojín que por arte de magia había terminado en el suelo de la entrada—. Voy a buscar algo de cenar y a dar una vuelta.

—Me apetece comida tailandesa.

—No creo que haya ningún tailandés abierto a estas horas, Rach —se puso sus zapatillas amarillas.

—Yo sé que tu encontrarás la manera de hacer mis deseos realidad.

—Solo llevas un día en Broadway y ya eres una diva.

—Me apetece mucho esos pequeños rollitos de soja con salsa de sésamo —la ignoró sumergida ya en la lectura.

Quinn giró los ojos y salió del apartamento, tendría que dar un largo paseo hasta encontrar un tailandés abierto a las doce.

* * *

><p>Había pasado más de hora y media y aún seguía sumergida en el guión de Quinn sin poder apartar la vista de la pantalla, prácticamente sin pestañear; era conocedora de su talento para la escritura, pero no sabía que llegase hasta ese punto.<p>

La historia trataba sobre Natalie, una joven esquizofrénica internada en un hospital psiquiátrico de un pequeño pueblo de Virginia que daba vida a las voces de su cabeza creando a una niña imaginaria que intentaba, por todos los medios posibles, convencerla de su cordura. Era una historia difícil y quizás demasiado compleja, pero contada de una manera desgarradora y dulce al mismo tiempo.

Rachel no pudo evitar sobresaltarse, reír e incluso llorar a medida que fue avanzando. Cuando solo había leído veinte páginas, ya se había encariñado con el personaje frágil y vulnerable de Natalie y detestaba al cruel y despiadado doctor Avner.

Sería una gran película, era sencillamente brillante.

—Me ha costado pero, después de recorrerme todo Midtown y parte de la sexta avenida, he encontrado un Tailandés abierto —dijo Quinn a quien no había oído siquiera entrar—. Aunque no tenían rollitos de soja, te he traído esa ensalada de zanahorias y pimientos que tanto te gusta —colocó las bolsas en la mesa, al ver que no respondía frunció el ceño—. ¿Rachel? ¿Hola? ¡Estoy aquí!

—Shhh... Voy por la última escena —murmuró sin levantar la vista.

Quinn alzó las cejas y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, quitándose el pañuelo del cuello e intentando no golpearle con la maldita ensalada tailandesa. El rostro de Rachel pasó de la incredulidad más absoluta a la sorpresa para luego llevarse la mano a su boca y mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Qué?

—Esto... esto es increíble, Quinn.

—¿En serio?

—No puedo creer que después de todo por lo que ha pasado, Natalie no estuviese loca y la pequeña niña tuviese razón —negó con la cabeza—. Bueno, debe estar un poco loca si ve a una niña que no existe pero... ¡Joder! ¡Querían matarla!

—Veo que te has dejado llevar por la historia —rió entre dientes—. ¿Eso quiere decir que te ha gustado?

—¿Gustar? ¡Me ha encantado! No tengo palabras... Dramático, sarcástico y realista al mismo tiempo. Todo englobado en un ambiente de los años 70 lúgubre pero igualmente colorido. _Mataría_ por estar en una película así —sonrió aún algo incrédula—. Dejarás la revista.

—¿Qué? —frunció el ceño.

—Sí, dejarás la revista —sentenció con firmeza—. Y dedicarás tu tiempo a pulir todos los detalles que quieras pulir de esta maravilla y luego recorrerás todas las productoras de Nueva York para que lo financien. Esto es bueno, Quinn. Es _muy _bueno. Y no lo digo porque seas mi novia, lo digo porque es cierto.

—No puedo dejar mi trabajo, Rach... Tenemos gastos.

—Aún me queda algo ahorrado y me pegan bien, actúo en Broadway por si no lo recuerdas —sonrió satisfecha de sí misma—. No volverás a esa apestosa revista.

—Pero...

Rachel puso un dedo sus labios y la silenció con un tierno beso, para luego tomar su rostro y vagar lentamente por sus pupilas.

—Yo tengo la voz, la fuerza, la energía del escenario, tengo el poder de la música...

—La humildad.. —interrumpió, ella la miró fulminante y le hizo un gesto para que continuase.

—Tengo la voz... Pero no sé crear, por desgracia no nací con ese don. Pero sí nací con el don de reconocer a un artista cuando lo veo, y _tú_ lo eres. Tu poder es crear, tu poder es dar vida a personajes desde la nada, tu poder es mostrar sentimientos a través de tus palabras o de tus imágenes tomadas con la cámara a cualquier cosa. Todo don requiere una responsabilidad, y esa es compartirlo con el mundo. No dejaré que desperdicies tu talento —negó con la cabeza—. Soy demasiado cabezota.

—Entonces...

—Entonces dejarás esa revista que lo único que hace es ponerte de mal humor, y te centrarás en escribir. Tú me ayudaste a cumplir mi sueño, ahora es mi turno de cumplir los tuyos.

Quinn sonrió y posó un tierno beso en su nariz.

Se quedó perdida en sus ojos, aferrándose a su rostro con ambas manos, como si pudiese desaparecer de repente.

—No sabes cuánto te quiero en este momento, Rachel —negó con la cabeza—. No tienes _ni_ idea.

—Tal vez puedes demostrármelo probando las buenas condiciones de nuestra cama, no estoy muy segura de si está a la altura de nuestras grandes noches de pasión desenfrenada —susurró sonriendo con picardía.

Y ella la miró con esa mirada, esa que tan bien conocía y que le hacía temer lo que estaba por llegar. La levantó como si fuese de papel y entró en el dormitorio.

El sexo con Quinn era fascinante, ya tendría tiempo de reponer fuerzas por la mañana.


	25. 24 de noviembre de 2016

**24**

_24 de noviembre, 2016_

**Acción de gracias**

—_Rachel Berry, de veintidós años, ha conseguido en tan solo tres semanas ganarse tanto a la crítica como a público_ —comenzó a leer Quinn en voz alta—. _Con su brillante interpretación de la joven Elizabeth Bennet en la versión musical de la obra de Jane Austen "Orgullo y prejuicio", que el veterano director inglés Michael Lekker ha llevado a Broadway tras su éxito en Londres, la señorita Berry se postula como una de las jóvenes promesas de nuestro tiempo, gracias a su maravillosa voz y su gran presencia en el escenario. Ante los múltiples halagos recibidos, Rachel ha declarado recientemente: "Es un trabajo de equipo, no hubiese podido conseguirlo sin la brillante actuación de mis compañeros. Mi principal objetivo es ofrecer cada noche al público lo que espera de mí, pero sin ellos esto sería prácticamente imposible"._ ¡Vaya! —exclamó con una sonrisa— Eso te quedó muy profesional.

—Llevo ensayando ese tipo de declaraciones desde que tenía seis años, soy toda una experta —elevó los hombros mientras seguía cortando los tomates que irían decorando su plato especial de Acción de gracias. No sabía cocinar, pero tenía que demostrarle a Judy que era la nuera perfecta, y si para ello tenía que pasarse su único día de descanso en la cocina, así sería—. Sigue leyendo, ahora llega mi parte favorita.

Quinn giró los ojos e hizo lo dicho.

—_Rachel Berry, que nació en la pequeña ciudad de Lima (Ohio), no se deja abrumar por su repentino éxito y se muestra humilde y agradecida: "Lo más importante es la música y estar a la altura de la confianza que Michael ha puesto sobre mí desde el principio, si no hubiese sido por él y por una persona que me obligó a hacer la prueba hoy no estaría aquí"; reconoció con su brillante sonrisa que deslumbra cada noche a todos los que van a verla al viejo teatro Al Hirschfeld. Cuando se le preguntó quién era, la joven declaró que se trataba de una persona "muy especial". ¿Será quién ocupa el corazón de nuestra joven promesa? Les mantendremos informados. _

Rachel sonrió ampliamente satisfecha por su primera entrevista, y Quinn apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Está el corazón de nuestra joven promesa ocupado?

—No haré ninguna declaración sobre mi vida privada —se burló, esparciendo las especias en sus setas con espinacas. Quinn metió la mano en el plato pero la apartó de una palmada—. No toques, tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los invitados.

—¡Vamos, cariño! Tengo hambre y esto huele delicioso —ella negó con la cabeza y siguió removiendo el segundo plato que aún estaba en el fuego—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes cocinar? Creía que la cocina no era lo tuyo.

—No lo es, pero he visto todos los programas de Gordon Ramsay en mis ratos libres entre escena y escena.

—Estás muy sexy cuando cocinas, me gusta cómo te queda ese delantal —apretó su cuerpo contra el suyo—. Tal vez podrías usar _solo_ el delantal —le murmuró con voz ronca comenzando a dar pequeños bocados en el lóbulo de su oreja.

—Quinn... Tienes que recoger a tu abuela, tu madre y Larry del aeropuerto, mis padres están al llegar y yo aún tengo que terminar esto y preparar el postre.

—Estoy segura de que a mi madre no le importará esperar un rato con su amado Larry, y mi abuela será feliz mientras tenga una de sus novelas de Agatha Christie —siguió recorriendo su cuello con cortos besos—. Además, tus padres no salen hasta dentro de una hora del teatro. No hay prisa.

—Veo que lo tienes todo controlado —echó los fideos en la sartén.

—Por supuesto —sonrió con suficiencia sin dejar de besarla.

—Quinn... No puedo concentrarme.

Ella quitó la cuchara de su mano y la colocó en la encimera.

—Pues entonces no intentes resistirte, podemos pedir el postre en el restaurante de la esquina. No notarán la diferencia —le susurró mientras comenzó a acariciar sus pechos por encima del jersey.

—Quiero que ellas vean que puedo cuidar de ti.

—Mi abuela ya te ama, no tienes que ganártela por el estómago —apretó más su cuerpo contra el de Rachel, haciendo que ésta chocase contra la encimera.

—¿Y tu madre? Porque, por mucho que esté de acuerdo con nuestra relación, estoy segura de que prefiere que estés con un chico alto, moreno, guapo, educado y con éxito.

—Bueno, excepto por lo de chico alto, creo que entras en esa descripción —mordió su cuello para luego lamer la zona, esta vez Rachel no pudo contener el gemido.

Poco a poco las manos de Quinn fueron bajando lentamente por sus caderas, hasta llegar a sus muslos apretándolos entre sus manos con fuerza. Cuando comenzó a meter su mano lentamente por los vaqueros, Rachel se giró de un salto y la apartó con rapidez.

—¡Quinn!

—¿Qué?

—Para. No tenemos tiempo para eso ahora.

—¿Por qué no? —se quejó infantilmente.

—Porque tienes que ir al aeropuerto, y yo tengo que terminar de remover estos deliciosos fideos veganos con miel y menta —recuperó la compostura colocándose el jersey correctamente y dándose la vuelta de nuevo para seguir con su tarea. Quinn suspiró con frustración y cogió su chaqueta—. ¡Ah! Y no creas que he ignorado tu broma ofensiva sobre mi altura, ajustaremos cuentas más tarde. ¡Y trae el vino!

—Lo que usted ordene, señorita Berry —respondió con ironía haciéndole una reverencia antes de salir dando un portazo.

Rachel soltó una carcajada ante su actitud infantil y siguió cocinando tarareando alegremente; Judy y Mary quedarían impresionadas y ella se convertiría en la mejor nuera y nieta política de la historia.

_**Una hora después**_

—Me gusta mucho tu barrio Quinnie, es muy acogedor —comentó Judy entrando en el ascensor—. Y este edificio es muy lujoso, seguro que el alquiler es caro.

—Bueno, un poco, pero Rachel quería vivir cerca de Broadway.

—Siempre he adorado Broadway —sonrió su abuela—. Si no llega a ser por tu abuelo y por tu madre tal vez hubiese sido una gran estrella.

Cuando salieron del ascensor que les dejaba en el octavo piso, Larry comenzó a olfatear y frunció el ceño.

—¿A qué huele?

—Creo que huele como a quemado...

Quinn abrió los ojos ampliamente y sacó corriendo las llaves de su bolso.

—¡Mierda, Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Una nube de humo salió de la cocina, mientras Rachel tosiendo abría todas las ventanas de la casa aún con el extintor en la mano.

—¡Oh, Quinn! —exclamó corriendo para abrazarse a ella— ¡Ha sido horrible!

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Hailey me llamó para contarme sobre Brad y otro chico del espectáculo, que al parecer están juntos, y se me olvidó que los fideos seguían en el fuego —comenzó a contar en uno de sus ataques de verborrea incontenida—. Cuando me di cuenta, salía humo de la cocina y corriendo fui a apagar el fuego, pero entonces salió una llama y no tenía agua a mano por lo que le eché zumo de limón y comenzó a salir más fuego. Y tuve que coger el extintor, porque casi sale ardiendo la cocina, y ahora no tenemos comida porque también vaporicé las setas, y los fideos están carbonizados y la cocina hecha un desastre. He arruinado nuestra cena de Acción de gracias... —lloriqueó sobre su hombro— Gordon Ramsay estaría muy decepcionado.

—Vaya... Esta chica sin duda ha nacido para el escenario —comentó Mary sin poder evitar reírse ante la situación.

—Creo que ya sé por qué Quinnie está tan delgada —le susurró Judy a Larry.

—Cariño, tranquila —intentó consolarla acariciándole el pelo—. Pediremos unas pizzas, no tiene importancia.

—Pizzas en Acción de gracias, por mi culpa —sollozó en su pecho.

—Ha sido un accidente, puede pasarle a cualquiera —tomó su rostro—. No te preocupes.

Rachel se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su jersey y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo... yo quería ser una buena nuera y... una buena nieta política... y ahora mi maravillosa cena está... está llena de espuma —rompió de nuevo en un llanto desconsolado—. Me he llevado todo el día cocinando para nada.

Miró a su abuela, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio, y ésta se acercó acariciando el brazo de Rachel que seguía sollozando con la cabeza hundida en el hombro de Quinn.

—Rachel, no tienes de que preocuparte, pizzas en Acción de gracias es muy original. Ya es hora de romper con las tradiciones, ¿verdad Judy?

Judy miró confusa a Quinn y, al ver la mirada de ruego de ésta, asintió rápidamente.

—Sí, sí. Pizzas en Acción de gracias suena delicioso. Mmm... —murmuró con torpeza acariciando su vientre—. ¿Larry?

—Me encanta las pizzas —elevó los hombros con una sonrisa.

—¿Ves? —buscó su mirada— Todos estamos felices por comer pizzas.

Rachel se secó las lágrimas, sonrió de medio lado y se separó de Quinn recuperando rápidamente la compostura para tenderle la mano a su abuela.

—Es un placer conocerla por fin señora, Jackson. Quinn me ha hablado mucho de usted. Siento que haya tenido que ser testigo de este dramático incidente —puso la mano en su pecho negando con la cabeza. Ella contuvo la risa al ver la cara de su abuela sorprendida por el dramatismo desmesurado de la chica.

—No te preocupes bonita, a todos alguna vez se nos ha quemado la cena de Acción de gracias —sonrió cálidamente—. Judy una vez nos hizo comer sándwiches después de un problema con el pavo y sesenta minutos de cocción en vez de quince.

—Tus números son ilegibles, mamá —protestó. Su madre siempre actuaba de forma infantil cuando estaba con Mary, era como si tuviese quince años otra vez.

—Señora Fabray, un placer conocerla —se apresuró tendiéndole también la mano con una gran sonrisa.

—Igualmente, ya era hora de que nos presentaran oficialmente y pudiésemos hablar en persona y no solo por teléfono —le devolvió la sonrisa—. Este es Larry.

—Encantada.

—El placer es mío. Soy un gran fan tuyo.

—Larry se ha comprado la banda sonora de tu obra y ha visto actuaciones tuyas en internet. Estaba muy emocionado por conocerte —le aclaró Judy.

—¿Si? ¡Oh! ¡Eso es estupendo!

—Si no te importa. Me he traído la banda sonora del musical para que lo firmes... —dijo algo avergonzado sacándolo de su bolsillo.

—¡Por supuesto! Me encantaría.

—Larry acaba de hacer una amiga para toda la vida —susurró Quinn a su abuela.

—Ese hombre sabe cómo ganarse a la gente; cuando me conoció me regaló todas las temporadas de _Las chicas de Oro_ en pack de coleccionista. ¡Incluso traía una foto autografiada de Betty White!

Después de firmar el disco a Larry, llamó a sus padres para pedirles que trajesen las pizzas, dos de ellas veganas por supuesto. Mientras tanto, todos contribuyeron a limpiar el desastre que Rachel había armado en la cocina. Hiram, Leroy y las pizzas llegaron justo a tiempo. Tras las presentaciones todos se sentaron en la mesa y comenzaron a cenar.

Para hacer que todo fuese un poco más elegante, Rachel puso los trozos de pizza en la vajilla especial que había comprado para la ocasión, y echó el vino en unas copas de cristal de bohemia que los chicos del teatro les habían regalado para su apartamento. Nunca las habían usado antes, de hecho Quinn jamás había bebido vino, ella era más de cerveza directamente del botellín.

—Cuando Rachel nos dijo que haría la cena, supe que algo así pasaría —bromeó Leroy negando con la cabeza—. Lo único que sabe hacer son sus galletas de jengibre. Ella nunca ha sido muy buena en la cocina, incluso cuando era niña quemaba las magdalenas que hacía en su pequeño horno de juguete.

—¡Eso no es cierto! La batería estaba estropeada...

—¡Oh, nena! ¡Si iba a pilas! —todos rieron y Rachel le tiró una servilleta.

—No le escuche señora Fabray, lo de hoy ha sido un caso aislado —se defendió mirando fulminante a su padre.

Judy le sonrió, y siguió comiendo su trozo de pizza sin decir nada. Sabía que su madre estaba tanteando el terreno, viendo como era Rachel sin no perderla de vista. Siempre fue muy observadora, ella había heredado esa cualidad de su madre, y su madre de su abuela. Tres generaciones de mujeres observadoras en la misma cena.

Todo transcurrió con total normalidad entre risas y anécdotas.

Larry se ganó a todos con su gran sentido del humor y sus increíbles conocimientos sobre todos los campos habidos y por haber. Era un hombre inteligente, aunque nunca alardeaba y se mantenía humilde ante los halagos continuos de Judy.

Rachel poco a poco dejó de estar tensa y habló normalmente, contándole a Judy los posibles proyectos que podría hacer después de su éxito en Broadway y como había estado buscando un agente para que pudiese hacerse cargo de las múltiples llamadas que recibía a lo largo del día.

No pasó desapercibido para Quinn su interés en demostrarle a su madre que era una persona con una brillante carrera por delante, y Judy parecía estar muy contenta con ello.

Su abuela estaba feliz contándole a Leroy sus múltiples anécdotas cuando era una reconocida cantante de Jazz en San Francisco, y Rachel disfrutaba imaginándose cómo debió ser el mundo del espectáculo en aquellos años dorados. La cena familiar estaba siendo perfecta, como si se conocieran desde siempre y no desde hacía tan solo una hora y media, lástima que Hiram estuviese allí para romper el encanto naturalmente.

—¿Cómo va tu guión, Quinn? —le preguntó echándose vino en su copa.

—Bastante bien, ya está terminado —sonrió con entusiasmo—. Ahora solo falta encontrar una productora que lo financie. Es difícil, es bastante complicado que apoyen proyectos de autores noveles, pero hay varias productoras especializadas en eso.

—Yo podría ayudarte, hice un curso de cámara en la universidad —comentó Larry con una sonrisa, ante la mirada ensimismada de su madre.

—Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta.

—Rachel nos ha dicho que has dejado la revista —la miró fijamente—. ¿No crees que es un poco arriesgado? El trabajo no crece en los árboles...

—Yo le dije que lo hiciera —aclaró Rachel, poniendo la mano en su pierna para dejarle claro que estaba al mando de la situación—. No podía dejar que siguiese trabajando en esa revista, ella vale mucho más que eso. Deberíais de leer su guión, es maravilloso —comentó con orgullo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Quinn se ruborizó levemente y todos sonrieron, aunque Hiram no pareció estar del todo satisfecho con la respuesta.

—Sin embargo, el talento no paga el alquiler ni los gastos.

—Cariño, es de mala educación hablar de dinero en la mesa —intervino Leroy con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos antes de venir?

Hiram asintió lentamente y siguió comiendo. Quinn agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir para que estuviese de acuerdo con su relación. Se suponía que las cosas iban mejor, o al menos no tan tensas como en un principio, pero al parecer su opinión de ella variaba según la alineación de los planetas.

Entendía que fuese sobreprotector con Rachel, al fin y al cabo era su única hija, pero llevaban casi un año juntas, había demostrado de sobra que aquello no era un juego para ella, pero al parecer Hiram no lo veía o simplemente no quería verlo.

Su abuela la miró, y supo de inmediato lo que ocurriría a continuación.

—¿Por qué actúa así con mi nieta? —preguntó educadamente, haciendo que Leroy se atragantase con el vino y la mesa quedase en completo silencio— Tenía entendido que ya estaba de acuerdo con la relación, ¿no es así?

Hiram se limpió tranquilamente con la servilleta, pesando en su respuesta.

—Eso fue antes de saber que había dejado su trabajo y que gracias a ella mi hija había pasado una noche en un calabozo, señora.

Rachel miró a Leroy, éste levantó las manos en señal de inocencia.

—Yo no le he contado nada, nena.

—No, claro que no, tu padre siempre me lo oculta todo. Fue Noah Puckerman quien muy amablemente el otro día me informó de lo acontecido.

—Quinn no tuvo la culpa de eso —apoyó la mano en su hombro—. ¡Fue Puck quien tiró sus estúpidos calzoncillos por la ventana!

—¿Y de quién fue la maravillosa idea de reunir a veinte personas en un apartamento de cincuenta metros cuadrados?

—¡Fue una sorpresa por mi estreno! —protestó perdiendo la calma— Solo quería reunirnos a todos y que pudiesen ver lo bien que me iban las cosas, no entiendo que hay de malo en eso.

—¿No ves nada malo en eso? Fue algo estúpido, e inmaduro.

Su abuela le hizo un gesto para que se tranquilizase y miró fijamente a Hiram con una sonrisa, Mary era una señora y jamás perdía la compostura.

—¿Nunca ha hecho cosas estúpidas cuándo tenía veintidós años?

—No, siempre he sido una persona responsable y, por supuesto, nunca he pasado una noche en el calabozo —respondió mirando a Rachel con recriminación—. ¿Y si algún día esto sale a la luz y daña tu carrera? ¿Qué harás? ¿Culparás también a Puck y sus calzones voladores?

Rachel bajó la vista, avergonzada. Él no tenía ni idea de cuantas veces había llorado pensando en ese mismo hecho, cuántas veces había tenido que consolarla en sus pensamientos lúgubres sobre como eso sería su fin. Fue Quinn quien acarició entonces su mano en muestra de apoyo.

A pesar de que estaba deseosa de decirle unas cuentas cosas a Hiram, intentó mantener la cabeza fría, si perdía los papeles las opciones de tener una relación buena con el padre de su novia serían aún más escasas de lo que ya eran.

—Por favor Hiram, no seas dramático —rió entre dientes Leroy—. Solo ha sido una anécdota, ni siquiera tienen cargos.

—¡Eso no quita el hecho de que por su culpa mi niña tuviese que pasar una noche en la cárcel! —espetó furioso, golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa— ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡Ella es una mala influencia para nuestra hija! ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?

Mary frunció el ceño, asimilando todo lo dicho por su intento de saber qué pretendía aquel señor haciendo esos comentarios sobre su pequeña; sin perder la calma, como la guerrera que era, salió de nuevo en su defensa.

—Entiendo que es el padre de Rachel, y que su deber como tal es mirar por el bien de su hija, pero también creo que es consciente de que ella es mayor de edad, y muy consciente de sus actos. Nadie la obliga a nada, ella toma sus propias decisiones. Y debe aceptar que ha elegido a Quinnie.

—Lo acepto pero...

—No lo apoya —le interrumpió.

Hiram miró a Rachel, que seguía cabizbaja intentando contener las lágrimas. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando su respuesta. Quinn presentía que pasaría algo así, tenía la esperanza de que no ocurriese pero en el fondo sabía que sucedería.

Las cosas habían cambiado el último mes, pero podía notar como aún estaba en periodo de prueba, y ese había sido suspendido en el mismo momento en que Puck abrió su enorme boca. Lo mataría, y luego esparciría sus restos por todo Manhattan.

—Quiero lo mejor para mi hija, señora, y con todos mis respetos no creo que ella lo sea. Sí, solo tiene veintidós años, pero ya debería tener su futuro encaminado, sin embargo es una bala perdida. Un día quiere una cosa, al siguiente quiere otra. Un día odiaba a Rachel y al otro la amaba. ¿Quién me dice que mañana no la dejará con el corazón roto? —entrecerró los ojos— No sería la primera vez que hace daño a las personas que le rodean, con o sin intención, eso no me importa. Ella no es buena para Rachel, ¡esta chica es autodestructiva por amor de Dios!

Cerró los puños bajo la mesa, intentando contenerse mientras Rachel apretó su mano con fuerza. Pero eso no bastó para tranquilizarla, sentía como la sangre le hervía a borbotones. Otra vez la misma historia, otra vez el mismo argumento. Jamás podrían llevarse bien, aquel hombre era un caso perdido.

Mary iba a replicar de nuevo, pero Judy la interrumpió.

—Señor Berry, entiendo su punto de vista, pero no consentiré que insulte de esa manera a mi hija y menos en mi cara.

—Yo no...

—Espere, ahora es mi turno —alzó la mano—. Conozco a Quinn y sé que no es perfecta, pero no es ni mucho menos autodestructiva. Puede que sus actos en el pasado hayan sido equivocados, pero todos tenemos el derecho a una segunda oportunidad. Ella me la dio y jamás podré agradecérselo lo suficiente.

Quinn miró a su madre conteniendo las lágrimas, la fuerza de sus palabras era casi embriagadora. Judy le sonrió con cariño y miró de nuevo fijamente a Hiram.

—Yo también he tenido mis dudas sobre esta relación, y puede creerme cuando le digo que al principio tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero me han bastado dos horas siendo testigo de cómo se miran y cómo se tratan para saber que están hechas la una para la otra —las miró sin poder contener otra sonrisa—. Jamás he visto a Quinnie proteger a alguien como protege a Rachel, y déjeme decirle, con todos mis respetos, que usted es el único que hace daño a su hija con ese comportamiento.

—Y eso me lo dice la mujer que dejó a su hija sola y embarazada —rió con ironía—. ¿Cómo puede ser tan hipócrita? —Judy palideció, y Quinn pudo sentir el dolor que ese hiriente comentario causó a su madre— No creo que usted sea la más indicada para hablarme de causar dolor ni de cómo debo actuar con mi hija, señora Fabray. Ha demostrado no ser la madre del año precisamente.

—¡Basta! —gritó levantándose de la silla que cayó haciendo un ruido sordo contra el suelo.

Todos la observaron sorprendidos, especialmente Hiram, y ella lo miró fijamente con una frialdad y una dureza impresionante.

—Una cosa es que hable de mí y otra muy distinta es que insulte a mi madre, señor Berry. No se lo voy a consentir —le dijo con firmeza—. Está usted en _mi_ casa, comiendo en _mi_ mesa y sentado en _mis_ sillas que, para su información, las compré yo misma con _mi_ dinero. Su actitud es egoísta, infantil e irracional. Ya se lo dije una vez, estaré con su hija hasta que ella decida que no quiere seguir conmigo. Y si no está de acuerdo y no puede comportarse como debe la noche de Acción de Gracias, puede irse por donde ha venido, no voy a tolerar que me siga faltando al respeto y mucho menos a mi familia. ¿Lo ha entendido?

Había guardado esas palabras demasiado tiempo, y una vez que empezó no pudo parar. Estaba cansada de sus desplantes, de sus comentarios ofensivos y de su odio irracional. Creía que las cosas habían cambiado desde su conversación en la mudanza, pero al parecer todo seguía como al principio. Y esa vez había cruzado la raya, la había sobrepasado tres kilómetros.

Todo quedó en silencio, y un sorprendido Hiram miró a Rachel que lo observaba con los ojos llorosos. Leroy, con las manos en la boca, miró con recriminación a su marido, no podía comprender por qué una cena familiar de Acción de gracias había terminado en una guerra encarnizada llena de reproches y gritos.

—¿Tienes algo que decir a esto Rachel? —preguntó.

Ella miró a Quinn, que seguía de pie algo turbada por su propia reacción, se levantó y la tomó por la cintura.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Si no eres capaz de respetar a mi novia, a su familia o a nuestra relación es mejor que te marches, papá.

Hiram la miró ofendido, y luego a Leroy quien apartó la mirada dejándole claro que él iba a quedarse donde estaba. Asintió en silencio, se levanto de su asiento, tomó el abrigo del perchero y salió dejando un fuerte portazo tras él.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le susurró Rachel buscando su mirada.

—Si me disculpáis... —dijo sin mirarla antes encerrarse en el baño.

Cuando entró y apoyó sus manos temblorosas en el lavabo, levantó la cabeza para poder observar su imagen en el espejo, intentando asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido hacía tan solo unos pocos minutos.

¿Alguna vez os habéis mirado al espejo y parece que veis a un desconocido? No sabes quién es la persona que te devuelve la mirada, tal vez se parezca a ti pero no eres tú... No, ese no eres tú. Es alguien que te mira perdido desde el otro lado, mientras tú estás ahí parado, inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer.

Es duro, muy duro, y lo es porque nunca es fácil darse cuenta de que todo lo que creías que eras es... mentira.

Quinn tuvo esa sensación en ese momento, sentía como todo su interior hervía por el odio y la rabia. Y esos sentimientos le asustaban, le causaban un terror atroz porque no quería sentirse así de nuevo. Había huido tanto tiempo de esa versión de sí misma, había luchado tanto por poder alejar todos sus fantasmas, había intentado con todas sus fuerzas dejarlo todo atrás; pero ahí estaba otra vez, en el punto de partida y sin saber qué hacer.

De nuevo sentía que había perdido el control, que a pesar de haber intentado mantener la calma su ira había podido más que ella. Su vida constantemente parecía una lucha entre lo que quería y hacía. Y estaba cansada de remar a contracorriente.

Las palabras de Hiram resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez, quería silenciar esas voces pero no podía. No podía porque en el fondo pensaba que tenía razón, ella era autodestructiva, hacía añicos todo lo que tocaba. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo con Rachel? ¿Quién le decía que algún día no le haría daño también a ella?

Negó con la cabeza, ella jamás le haría daño; era todo lo que tenía, era todo cuanto quería. Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar que, tal vez, tenía razón en algo, ella no era lo demasiado buena para Rachel Berry.

Y jamás lo sería.

—¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en voz baja, casi en un susurro, mientras cerraba la puerta tras ella.

—Rachel, me gustaría estar sola.

—No pienso dejarte sola —se sentó en un banquito que tenían en el baño.

Quinn nunca entendió por qué se empeñó en que debía de haber un banco allí, tal vez ella sabía que ambas terminarían manteniendo largas conversaciones en ese lugar, los baños siempre fueron una parte más de su relación en el instituto.

La observó sin decir nada mientras ella respiraba profundamente intentando serenarse. Solía hacer eso, siempre que pasaba por un mal momento simplemente la miraba y esperaba a que finalmente estuviese preparada para hablar.

Pero esa vez no funcionó, Quinn siguió en silencio y no apartó la vista del espejo, como si de repente allí pudiesen aparecer todas las respuestas que necesitaba a pesar de que ni siquiera ella misma sabía las preguntas.

—Por favor, dime algo —se acercó hasta ella, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—No te merezco... —susurró tan bajo que si no hubiese sido porque estaba pegada a ella no la hubiese escuchado.

—No empieces otra vez con eso. Él... él es un idiota —exclamó. Quinn la miró perpleja, jamás la había escuchado insultar a nadie, y mucho menos a su padre—. No me mires así, es la verdad. Y hasta que no se disculpe con todos por lo que acaba de pasar no pienso dirigirle la palabra.

—No quiero que te enfades con tu padre. Y mucho menos por mí.

—No es por ti, es por mí. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora, solo quiero que me escuches un momento. ¿De acuerdo?

Inspiró profundamente, giró sobre sí misma y asintió.

¿Qué podía hacer? No tenía opción, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se rendiría hasta conseguir lo que quería. Era fácil para ella, su tenacidad era lo que la había llevado a protagonizar un musical en Broadway, para Rachel intentar convencerla de cualquier cosa siempre fue pan comido.

—Te conozco, Quinn —la miró fijamente—. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Sé que a veces te decepcionas a ti misma porque te exiges demasiado, que apenas confías en nadie y que necesitas mucho espacio y sé también que la mayor parte del tiempo ves más allá que el resto, y que a veces tu virtud se convierte en defecto —sonrió dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. Sé que te asusta el futuro porque a veces no ves nada en él, y que te da miedo ser feliz porque en el fondo crees que no lo mereces. También sé que con el tiempo has ido construyendo un muro, una barrera, y que no dejas que nadie entre por miedo a que te hagan daño. Sé que vives buscando, aunque en realidad no sabes bien el qué. Pero... ¿sabes una cosa? —preguntó con dulzura acariciando su pelo. Ella negó entre lágrimas— Sé que algún día cambiarás el mundo, aunque tú aún no lo sepas. Y, hasta que ese día llegue, yo estaré ahí, _contigo_. Mi padre no podrá cambiar eso, nadie excepto tú podrá impedirme ser testigo de eso. Porque no hay nada que desee más que ver como tus sueños se hacen realidad.

Rachel siempre tuvo la capacidad de hacer las cosas fáciles, y Quinn quiso poder ver el mundo a través de sus ojos, con esa esperanza y esa ilusión. A veces lo consiguió y otras no, a veces se contagió de esa pasión por la lucha de llegar a lo más alto y otras veces fue precisamente eso lo que la hundió.

Pero en aquel instante tuve algo claro.

Cuando estaba con ella nada importaba, daba igual lo que pasase fuera; ella era su rincón, su cobijo, su casa.


	26. 1 de diciembre, 2016

**25**

_1 de diciembre, 2016_

**Rockefeller Center, Manhattan, Nueva York**

Hay aproximadamente siete mil millones de habitantes en el mundo, trescientos millones en Estados Unidos, casi nueve millones en Nueva York, unas trescientas personas en la pista de hielo de Rockefeller Center en aquel momento y, sin embargo, para Quinn solo había dos: Beth y Rachel.

Apoyada en la barandilla, con _All I Want For Christmas Is You_ de fondo, Quinn observaba a las dos mujeres de su vida compartir risas y juegos.

Rachel estaba preciosa con aquel gorro rosa con orejeras, a juego con el que le había regalado a Beth, quien iba casi sin poder moverse por las muchas capas de ropa que se había empeñado en ponerle para que no tuviese frío.

No había nada mejor que tener a su hija con ella por dos días completos; no se alegraba de que la madre de Shelby se hubiese roto la cadera, pero agradecía el hecho de que por un desafortunado accidente ella estuviese con Beth. Cuando la llamó para preguntarle si podía hacerse cargo, no lo dudó ni un instante, cualquier tiempo junto a la niña era un regalo.

Tan entusiasmada estuvo con la idea, que incluso olvidó que ese fin de semana habían planificado un viaje a la montaña para celebrar su aniversario. Sin embargo Rachel, lejos de molestarse, ideó un exhaustivo planning en su adorado Excel con todas las cosas que tenían que hacer mientras Beth estuviese en casa. Porque Nueva York era una ciudad maravillosa, y la niña ya tenía la edad suficiente para disfrutar de su magia.

Y la primera parada no fue otra que patinar en el Rockefeller Center, aunque si seguía por ese camino pronto Rachel terminaría en urgencias con una pierna rota.

Quinn soltó una carcajada cuando cayó de culo, por quinta vez consecutiva, mientras Beth intentaba ayudarla a levantarse; en solo dos horas ya era una experta patinadora mientras que Rachel... Bueno, ella no tanto_._

—¡Deja de reírte y ven a ayudarme! —le gritó desde el suelo. Quinn fue deslizándose con soltura entre la gente por la pista hasta llegar a las dos.

—Creo que el patinaje no es lo tuyo, Rach —se burló tendiéndole la mano para levantarla del frío hielo.

—¡Habló Sonja Henie!

—¿Quién demonios es esa?

—La mejor patinadora sobre hielo de la historia... —giró los ojos— ¿Ni siquiera sabes quién es y tú eres la experta?

—Puede que no sea esa tal Sonja y que no haya oído su nombre en mi vida, pero soy mejor patinadora que tú —le sacó la lengua.

—No es cierto —espetó cruzándose de brazos, pero cambió rápidamente de posición al ver que esa postura no era la más adecuada para mantener el equilibrio.

Ella soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su oído.

—De todas formas... eres una patinadora muy sexy, torpe pero sexy.

—_Qunni_, ¿puedes _patinad_ tú conmigo? —tiró de su pantalón para llamar su atención— _Dachel_ se cae mucho y así es _abudido_.

—¡Beth! —protestó infantilmente.

—¿Qué? Es la _vedad_, y mamá siempre dice que no puedo _decid mentidas_.

—Es cierto Rach, no puede decir _mentidas_ —se burló guiñándole un ojo, antes de tomar la mano de la niña y patinar con ella.

—¡Ahora os mostraré la gran patinadora que soy! —gritó intentando mantenerse erguida para salir con dificultad tras las dos.

No, no era una buena patinadora, pero no podía dejarse intimidar por el clan Fabray. Su orgullo era mucho mayor que aquella pista de hielo, quizás era más grande que la mismísima Nueva York.

Y así siguieron, patinando, hasta que Rachel se cansó de recibir golpes contra el hielo y decidió que ya era hora de hacer un descanso.

Fueron a una pequeña pero acogedora cafetería cercana y tomaron un chocolate caliente capaz de paliar el frío invernal. Solo quedaban tres semanas para Navidad, y ya habían programado pasar el día de Nochebuena y Navidad en Boston con Judy, Larry y Mary. Quinn le preguntó si irían a Lima para visitar a sus padres, ella negó con la cabeza, elevó los hombros y siguió mirando las reposiciones de _Anatomía de Grey_ a las que se había hecho aún más adicta los últimos días.

Hubiese intentado convencerla, pero sabía que era una batalla perdida.

Desde la cena de Acción de gracias, Rachel no había vuelto a hablar con su padre, a pesar de los múltiples intentos de Quinn para que lo llamase; pero ella era terca y como he dicho muy orgullosa y dejó claro a Leroy en una de sus muchas llamadas como mediador que no volvería a hablar con él hasta que pidiese disculpas a Quinn y a su familia.

Dudaba que eso algún día llegase, si había alguien aún más orgulloso que Rachel ese era Hiram.

Tras reponer fuerzas siguieron con el plan estipulado; un paseo por el Central Park, otro paseo por Time Square, una ruta guiada por Chelsea para que Beth viese donde vivía antes y, después de caminar más de dos horas, finalmente llegaron a Broadway.

Durante todo el trayecto Beth canturreaba canciones junto a Rachel mientras que Quinn debía adivinar de cuál se trataba, una a cada lado de la niña y ésta, al parecer, no conocía lo que era el cansancio, sino no entendía cómo podía seguir teniendo energía como para saltar cada dos segundos cuando ella solo quería llegar al maldito teatro para poder sentarse y poner sus doloridas piernas en reposo.

Cuando decidió dar a Beth en adopción, la decisión más difícil que había tomado en su vida, llegó a la conclusión de que jamás volvería a tener un hijo.

¿Por qué criar a un niño durante años para luego ser testigo de como se marchaba sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo? ¿Cuál era el atractivo de todo eso? Dar su vida, su tiempo, sus noches, su amor incondicional a alguien que algún día se iría sin mirar atrás. ¿Por qué la gente quería tener hijos? ¿No era un tanto... masoquista?

Sí, esa fue su conclusión a los dieciséis años, Quinn Fabray jamás tendría niños.

Sin embargo, aquel día, Quinn Fabray se dio cuenta de que esa afirmación era completamente falsa.

O al menos errónea.

Sí tendría hijos, siempre y cuando la otra madre fuese Rachel Berry.

Ella tenía un encanto especial para los niños, tal vez porque aún conservaba esa inocencia infantil, esa frescura, ese brillo que solo los ojos de los más pequeños tienen. Y no pudo evitar ver un futuro a su lado, pensó que tener a una pequeña Rachel correteando por la casa y soportar sus mini ataques de diva sería algo maravilloso.

Tener una familia, educar a sus hijos juntas, disfrutar de su primer día de escuela o de ese momento en el que decidieran que ya necesitaban volar solos, compartir mil y un momentos de su mano y verlos crecer, hasta terminar en una residencia de ancianos en una ciudad tranquila, quizás en Miami o tal vez en Boston, y pasar sus últimos días a su lado en una mecedero vieja de madera.

Sí, todo eso pensó mientras caminaban por Broadway. Sin poder evitar pensar como la vida da muchas vueltas, y eso que en ese punto para ella aún tan solo había girado 30º.

Finalmente llegaron al Gershwin Theatre, para que Beth pudiese disfrutar de su primer musical.

Decidió en su plan que el más apropiado era _Wicked_, aunque Quinn dudaba que una niña de seis años entendiese algo de ese musical, o de cualquier otro. Pero eso por supuesto no evitó que Rachel le contase historias y anécdotas sobre Broadway, ni que le explicase lo grande que era Barbra, ni que le cantase prácticamente todo el repertorio de la obra. Y podía no entender ni una sola palabra de todo lo que le decía, pero Beth estaba entusiasmada por ver un musical con una "buja vede".

Se sentaron en sus butacas y esperaron a que comenzase. Quinn miró a Rachel sentada a su derecha, y en su rostro sorprendentemente solo vio tristeza.

—¿Te pasa algo, nena? —susurró, pero ella estaba demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para escucharla— ¿Rachel? ¿Estás aquí? —al ver que seguía sin salir de su ensimismamiento decidió que tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas— ¡Mira! ¡Es Patti Lupone!

—¿Dónde? —preguntó rápidamente alzando la vista por encima de las cinco hileras de cabezas frente a ella— ¿Dónde está, Quinn? No la veo.

—No está —giró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué me has mentido? —arrugó la frente cruzándose de brazos— ¡Casi me da un infarto!

—¡Porque cuando no te interesa nunca me escuchas! —gritó en un susurró— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué de repente de has puesto tan seria?

—¿A mí? No me pasa nada.

—Rachel... Vamos, cuéntame.

Suspiró, resignada, a sabiendas de que Quinn era lo suficientemente tozuda como para llevarse toda la obra preguntándole que le pasaba. Y ella quería disfrutar de ese musical, llevaba meses queriendo verlo.

Tenía la sartén por el mango, lo sabía, y eso le hacía sentir muy poderosa. No todos los días se jugaba para ganar con Rachel Berry.

—La primera vez que asistí a una obra fue Hiram quien me contó las mismas historias que yo antes le he contado a Beth —miró a sus manos apoyadas en su regazo—. Me han venido muchos recuerdos a la cabeza.

—Rachel, si solo...

—No —la interrumpió—. Ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces. No pienso llamarle, Quinn.

—Pero...

—He dicho que no. Es él quien tiene que pedir disculpas.

—Pero es tu padre —le susurró frustrada.

—Y yo soy su hija. ¿Ves que él me haya llamado? —frunció el ceño— No pienso hacerlo, no hasta que se comporte como es debido. Y ahora silencio —volvió la vista al escenario—. La primera escena es maravillosa.

Suspiró en la derrota y aceptó dejar el tema, al menos por el momento.

Rachel podía ser terca, pero no dejaría que pasase la Navidad sin hablar son su padre. Ella sabía por experiencia propia que estar lejos de la familia en fechas como esas no era precisamente agradable.

* * *

><p>—Por fin se ha quedado dormida —susurró Rachel apartando un mechón rubio de su frente—. No entiendo como Shelby puede hacerlo sin ayuda, es un trasto.<p>

¿Un trasto? Era un demonio. Hizo falta dos horas más de caminata, un helado, una película, un vaso de leche con galletas de chocolate y un cuento para que finalmente decidiese que ya era hora de descansar.

Eran las once de la noche, habían tenido que ver dos veces seguidas _Lilo y Stich_, pero por fin podrían estar solas.

Al fin y al cambo era su aniversario.

—¿Vamos al salón? —preguntó Quinn en un susurro— No quiero despertarla, no podría soportar ver nuevamente esa maldita película, estoy al borde de la locura.

Rachel rió y asintió, levantándose con cuidado de la cama y acurrucándola bien para que no pasase frío.

Tendrían que dormir de nuevo en el sofá, pero a Quinn eso poco le importó, ver esa imagen tan adorable de su novia arropando a su hija y posando un delicado beso en su frente hacía que hasta sus agujetas del día siguiente merecieran la pena. Sería una madre maravillosa, la mejor.

Cuando Rachel cerró la puerta tras salir, la tomó por el brazo y le dio un apasionado, y también inesperado, beso.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y esto? —preguntó casi sin aliento.

—¿Tengo que tener un motivo especial para besar a mi novia?

—Solo... no me lo esperaba.

—Nuestros besos hoy han sido escasos, y yo necesito mi dosis Berry del día, si no esta noche tendré _pesadidas_ —apretó su menudo cuerpo contra sus caderas, como siempre hacía, en ese tiempo a su lado comprobó que estar a menos de dos centímetros de ella era prácticamente imposible.

Y también que Rachel solía escabullirse de sus intentos de seducción.

—Antes quiero darte algo —salió corriendo a buscar algo sobre la estantería.

—Rach... No me habrás comprado nada, ¿verdad? —frunció el ceño— Quedamos en que no lo haríamos. Estoy en números rojos.

—Lo sé. ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! —respondió subida a una silla— Lo vi ahí, en la tienda, en una de esas de segunda mano que tu tanto amas, y supe que era el regalo perfecto. Fue una señal, y ya sabes como confío yo en las señales —bajó de un saltito con un pequeño paquete en las manos.

—Ahora me siento culpable, no tengo nada para ti... —se sentó en el sofá con los brazos cruzados.

—No hace falta que me des nada, toma —sonrió tendiéndole el paquete, envuelto en un papel de regalo con pequeñas estrellas doradas.

Era tan... Rachel.

Quinn comenzó a desenvolver el papel con cuidado para no romperlo, lentamente, primero un lado, luego el otro, despegando el celo como si se tratase de una bomba que debía desactivar.

Desesperante, demasiado para alguien tan impaciente como Rachel Berry.

—¿Vas a abrirlo hoy o tendré que esperar al año que viene?

—No quiero romper el papel, los colecciono.

—¿Coleccionas papeles de regalo? —arrugó la frente— Dios... Eres tan rara.

—Dijo la que colecciona recortes de Barbra Streisand desde que tenía cinco años. Es espeluznante... —se burló. Rachel golpeó su brazo— ¡Aush!

—¡Abre el regalo de una maldita vez!

Tardó un par de segundos más, segundos en los que la otra solo pudo mover la pierna con nerviosismo sin apartarle los ojos de encima.

Finalmente sacó el contenido, un ejemplar de _Orgullo y Prejuicio, _encuadernado a mano en una tapa marrón descolorida por el polvo, con las hojas de ese color amarillento fruto de los años y de las manos que habían pasado por él.

Quinn la observó con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creer que estuviese tocando ese ejemplar, podía sentir el peso de la historia en sus manos.

—Es...

—Sí, es una primera edición —sonrió—. Esta historia fue lo que nos unió en cierto sentido, y también nos separó si contamos con los nueve meses de Londres pero... no lo he visto en tu inmensa colección de libros, y creí que querrías tenerlo. ¿Te gusta?

—¿Qué si me gusta? Me encanta, es... es maravilloso, Rach. Y también caro —frunció el ceño—. Esto no lo has encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano, esto has tenido que buscarlo. Y estoy segura de que te habrá costado meses encontrarlo. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

—Un mago nunca desvela sus trucos —elevó los hombros—. Además, no todos los días cumplo un año con la mujer de mi vida. Quería algo... especial.

Quinn en silencio vagó por sus pupilas, observándola sin decir nada y escrutando su rostro como si se tratase de su mayor tesoro. Tal vez porque así lo era. Rachel también la observaba, y sin explicación alguna suspiró.

—A veces no entiendo como alguien como tú puede estar conmigo. Es algo... surrealista —le susurró.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Quinn... ¿Te has visto? ¡Eres perfecta! Hermosa, la mujer más hermosa que nunca he conocido, eso no ha cambiado a pesar de los años —rió negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo puede estar alguien de tanta belleza, no solo física sino también de alma, con alguien tan simple como yo? Soy... soy Rachel Berry.

Ella la miró fijamente durante unos segundos, para luego levantarse de repente.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Ya que no tengo nada para regalarte, voy a leerte algo que escribí para ti hace tiempo. Tal vez así entiendes porque es una tontería lo que acabas de decir —le respondió, cogiendo un cuaderno que tenía guardado en su escritorio y sentándose de nuevo a su lado. Pasó las páginas con rapidez y sonrió al encontrar la que quería—. Aquí está. Habla sobre el día que ganamos las seccionales gracias a tu actuación de _Don't rain my parade_.

Rachel algo confusa la miró con interés, ella tomó aire y comenzó a leer:

_"Habíamos ganado, habíamos ganado las Seccionales, pero aquel no fue mi premio. No me importaba ganar o perder, nunca se trató de eso, siempre se trató de ella. _

_De repente fue como si los aplausos del público, las lágrimas de la señorita Pillsbury, los abrazos y gritos de mis compañeros solo marcasen una banda sonora a lo verdaderamente importante en ese momento: ella. _

_Ver su sonrisa, aquel brillo en sus ojos, las lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas, esa inmensa felicidad que transmitía cada poro de su piel... ese fue mi premio. Por primera vez en dieciséis años fui capaz de sentirme feliz por alguien que no fuese yo misma; y entonces lo supe, aunque aún tardaría años en poder decirlo en voz alta: _

_Estaba enamorada y siempre estaría enamorada de Rachel Berry"_

Quinn cerró el cuaderno, lo puso en la pequeña mesa de café y cogió el rostro de su chica entre sus manos, ella la observó con ojos vidriosos.

—Tú eres la persona más maravillosa, atenta, generosa y brillante que he conocido en toda mi vida —le dijo sin apartar su mirada fija de ella—. Cada día que pasé a tu lado en el instituto, y cada día que hemos pasado juntas desde entonces, solo me ha hecho entender que eso que sentí el día en que ganamos la Seccionales no fue una equivocación. Porque sí, eres Rachel Berry, y eso es lo que te hace maravillosa. ¿Entiendes?

Ella sonrió con timidez entre lágrimas y Quinn, tras secárselas con las yemas de sus dedos, se levantó de nuevo.

—¿A dónde vas ahora? Si vas a leerme otro de tus maravillosos textos no me hago responsable de mis actos, y por nada del mundo quisiera despertar a Beth —rió entre dientes.

—Quizás no hemos podido tener nuestro fin de semana en esa casita rural que tanto te gustaba, pero creo que al menos nos merecemos algo especial —dijo encendiendo ese Jukebox que Tina y Mike le habían regalado, las primeras notas de _Moon River _entonadas por Frank Sinatrasonaron a poco volumen para no despertar a la pequeña—. ¿Me concede este baile, señorita Berry? —sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

Rachel asintió, y ambas fueron al centro del salón. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y comenzaron una danza lenta y casi imperceptible, quizás algo torpe porque ninguna de las dos fue nunca especialistas en baile; pero aún así ese pequeño detalle no perturbó su momento, ni siquiera varios pisotones.

Fuera, la señora McDonald paseaba a su perro de madrugada como de costumbre, el dueño del restaurante de la esquina cerraba la persiana metálica de su local esperando ansioso llegar a casa para poder ver si los Knicks habían ganado finalmente a los Lakers y el camión de la basura hacía su habitual recogida de media noche, con el estruendo que eso siempre causaba. El tiempo siguió corriendo en Nueva York, todo continuó como de costumbre.

Sin embargo, en el 8ºC del 150 de Midtown West, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido para siempre.

O al menos por tres minutos.


	27. 20 de diciembre, 2016

**26**

_20 de diciembre, 2016_

_**150 west 51st street. **__**Midtown West, Nueva York.**_

Un día, cuando Quinn tenía siete años, escuchó a sus padres hablar sobre el entierro del señor Thomson, uno de los miembros más viejos de la parroquia. Ella lo conocía, era un señor bastante huraño y poco hablador que se sentaba siempre al final de la iglesia. Nunca le gustó mucho aquel señor, en ocasiones incluso le daba miedo, pero a pesar de eso se sintió afectada por su muerte.

Era la primera vez que alguien que conocía había muerto, y un miedo atroz la invadió. ¿Y si ella moría? ¿Dónde iría? Sus padres decían que las buenas personas iban al cielo, pero ella no sabía si era una buena persona. ¿Y si Dios no estaba contento con que le robase las muñecas a Frannie y las escondiese bajo la cama? Tal vez la castigaba, no la dejaba entrar en el cielo y tendría que ir al infierno y, aunque nunca había estado allí, por lo que contaba ese señor que todos los domingos la aburría con esos largos textos de aquel gordo libro el infierno no era un lugar agradable, y menos para una niña.

Eso la preocupó y decidió no volver a dormir; había escuchado que el señor Thomson había muerto mientras dormía, y no quería que le pasase también a ella. Esa noche cogió al Señor Prickle, su peluche preferido, y se sentó en el sillón del salón con los ojos muy abiertos para no quedarse dormida.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, decidió que tal vez si leía algo no se quedaría dormida por lo que cogió uno de los libros de su padre, un libro extraño sobre leyes del que poco entendió, y se puso a leerlo agarrando sus párpados para no dormirse.

A las tres de la mañana, cuando casi había caído rendida, más por lo aburrido que era el libro que por el sueño, su abuelo bajó las escaleras y la vio sentada en el sofá.

—Princesa, ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? ¿Y por qué estás leyendo el Código Civil? —le preguntó confuso sentándose a su lado.

—No quiero dormir, no quiero morir mientras duermo, como el señor Thomson.

—¡Oh, cariño! —soltó una carcajada— Pero tú no vas a morir, aún eres una niña. El señor Thomson era viejo y, lamentablemente, ya había llegado su hora.

—Entonces, si me duermo, ¿no moriré?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió su abuelo regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Quinn suspiró en el alivio y cerró aquel horrible libro; jamás volvería a leerlo, tenía muchas letras y ningún dibujo. De repente un pensamiento vino a su cabeza.

—_Nono_, tú también eres viejo... eres el hombre más viejo que conozco, y tienes muchas arrugas. Tú... ¿tú también morirás?

Su abuelo inspiró profundo y le hizo un gesto para que se sentase sobre sus rodillas.

—Algún día también será mi hora cariño, pero espero que aún falte mucho para eso. Aún así, no debes temer a la muerte, la muerte es parte de la vida.

—Pero si mueres... no podré verte todos los días, y no me leerás cuentos por las noches —lloriqueó aferrándose a sus brazos—. Yo no quiero que mueras, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre jamás.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —le secó las lágrimas con la manga de su pijama— Cuando las personas mueren, su alma vuela alto, muy alto, y cuando llegan a las estrellas eligen una y se quedan en ellas para cuidar de las personas a las que quieren. Si algún día ya no estoy a tu lado, solo tienes que mirar el cielo, y allí estaré, protegiéndote.

Quinn, sentada en el pequeño sofá junto a la ventana de su habitación, envuelta en una manta con las piernas apoyadas sobre su pecho, recordó la historia que su abuelo le contó aquel día y se preguntó si realmente él estaría ahí, en alguna de las cientos de estrellas que iluminaban aquella noche fría de diciembre.

¿Estaría orgulloso de en lo que se había convertido? ¿Estaría contento con la vida que había elegido? ¿Y Rachel? ¿Qué pensaría de ella? Bueno, esperaba que no hubiese sido testigo desde su estrella de lo que había pasado hacía veinte minutos, su abuelo definitivamente no debía ver aquellas cosas.

—Tierra llamando a Fabray —le susurró al oído Rachel abrazándola por detrás. Quinn sonrió y besó su mano—. ¿Dónde estabas? Porque en esta habitación no.

—Recordaba una historia que me contó mi abuelo...

—¿Lo echas de menos? —se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

—A veces... Mañana, bueno hoy, hace diez años que murió —respondió con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—Vaya... Lo siento cariño. No... no lo sabía.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió acariciando su mano.

—¿Fue duro para ti? —preguntó con curiosidad, aunque al momento reaccionó y se disculpó— Lo siento, ha sido una pregunta estúpida.

—No me importa hablar de ello Rach, hace mucho que pasó —le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Fue bastante duro, sobre todo al principio. Mi abuela se fue a San Francisco para vivir en el lugar donde se enamoraron y en el que pensaban envejecer, mi madre comenzó a beber, mi padre al no tener a mi abuelo para que le parase los pies fue aún más horrible de lo que ya era, y yo... bueno, ahí fue cuando me convertí en esa persona fría y distante que tú después conociste.

—¿Por qué?

—Supongo que no estaba preparada para su muerte, nunca se está preparado para algo así, pero yo menos que nadie. Él era como un padre para mí, era mi mayor apoyo, y su marcha me dejó vacía. No entendía por qué tenían que pasarle cosas malas a la gente buena, por lo que supongo que decidí dejar de ser buena —elevó los hombros—. Me escondí en mi caparazón y no dejé nunca más que nada me afectase, si no dejaba que nadie entrase no me dolería su marcha.

—Tú abuelo estaría muy orgulloso de ti —tomó su mano—. Estoy segura que estará muy feliz de ver la gran mujer en la que te has convertido.

Quinn se sorprendió, era como si hubiese entrado en su mente descifrando lo que estaba pensando. Ella solía hacer esas cosas, jamás nadie había podido entrar dentro de sus pensamientos como Rachel, pero no dejaba de sorprenderle.

Se sentía afortunada por tenerla, se sentía afortunada por haber encontrado a alguien capaz de estar ahí siempre, capaz incluso de enfrentarse a su padre por defenderla a ella y a su relación. Porque la pura verdad es que todos necesitamos de esas personas, esos siempre dispuestos a ser y estar, no solo a parecer.

Mientras Rachel miraba distraída por la ventana disfrutando de aquellas vistas que tanto amaba, ella se quedó observándola en silencio. Estaba preciosa, la luz de la calle daba de lleno en su rostro haciéndolo brillar de una manera que jamás había visto; su cuerpo perfecto envuelto en una sabana, su pelo suelto cayendo sobre sus hombros desnudos dándole un aire lleno de misterio y complejidad. Nunca se cansaría de admirarla, era maravillosa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observaba, la miró confusa con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—A veces dudo que seas de este mundo —respondió distraída, más hablando con ella misma que con Rachel.

—¿Tú también piensas que soy un extraterrestre? Porque cuando era pequeña siempre pensé que podía ser de otro planeta, como E.T.

—Siempre he encontrado a E.T un bichito adorable —soltó una carcajada.

—¿Entonces crees que soy un bichito adorable? —preguntó, organizando alguna imperfección invisible en su pelo

Quinn asintió acercando su rostro aún más, quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia.

—El bichito más adorable que he conocido en mi vida —se burló, antes de morder su regordete labio inferior.

Los labios de Rachel eran una de sus partes favoritas, toda Rachel era perfecta, pero sus labios... No, jamás podría tener suficiente de ellos.

Con su lengua, fue acariciando cada pequeña porción de esos amados labios para finalmente profundizar el beso. Porque esos besos también formaban parte de su Top 5 de cosas que amaba de Rachel Berry. Esos besos siempre conseguían hacer que perdiese el norte, daba igual cuantos miles le hubiese dado en ese año, aún podía sentir como todo su interior revoloteaba ante el contacto de su lengua con la de ella. Parecía como si sus labios estuviesen destinados a estar juntos, como si el simple contacto de ambos fuese la receta mágica de alguna especie de hechizo cuyo resultado era una explosión de sensaciones.

Rachel rompió el beso sonriendo sobre su boca, y la miró con picardía antes de quitarle lentamente la manta que la rodeaba. El cuerpo de Quinn quedó expuesto ante ella, y Rachel fijó sus ojos marrones en cada rincón de su figura como si no hubiese algo más maravilloso en el mundo. Solo una mirada le bastaba para hacerla sentir querida, amada y deseada.

Una mirada, solo eso.

Cuando Quinn sintió sus manos frías recorrer su piel, estremeció ante el contacto; no supo si por la diferencia de temperatura o simplemente porque era Rachel y siempre era capaz de provocar ese efecto incontrolable en su cuerpo. Había veces que incluso reaccionaba antes de ser tocado, como si su sistema nervioso fuese consciente de lo que llegaría a continuación.

El cuerpo humano es algo extraño a veces, Quinn lo había podido comprobar aquel año.

Rachel cogió su mano y la llevó hasta la cama, tirándola contra el colchón con una mirada felina en sus ojos; conocía perfectamente esa mirada, y sabía que lo que llegaría a continuación sería _muy _bueno.

Y no se equivocó.

Sin apartar los ojos de ella, retiró la sabana que la rodeaba, que cayó en silencio sobre el suelo dejando ver su cuerpo completamente desnudo. Humedeció sus labios, y sintió como un nudo le apretó con fuerza el estómago. Rachel sonrió al ver su cara, y bajó poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo estuvo sobre el de ella. Quinn se quejó en voz baja al sentir como los pechos de Rachel chocaban contra los suyos. Su cuerpo caliente, su pelo alborotado, su aliento cálido a pocos centímetros de su boca, su mirada fija llena de lujuria la estaban volviendo loca.

—Rach... —musitó en un hilo de voz.

Ella simplemente asintió, a sabiendas de lo que necesitaba, y al mismo tiempo que recorrió con besos su cuello, comenzó a acariciar sus pechos.

Quinn amaba la forma en la que le tocaba, como pellizcaba hábilmente sus pezones y la hacía estremecer al posar su lengua contra ellos. Adoraba como la miraba mientras lo hacía, sin borrar la sonrisa sabiendo lo que estaba provocando. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan condenadamente sexy, Rachel podía hacer que llegase sin tocarla, solo mirándola de esa manera.

Poco a poco fue bajando por su piel, regalando besos por cada parte que se cruzaba por su camino, dejando pequeñas señales casi invisibles en su cuerpo.

Primero en los pechos, luego en su abdomen, en sus caderas, en el hueso de su pelvis que tanto le gustaba y en el que siempre se regodeaba. Lento, despacio, sin prisa, disfrutando de cada toque, de cada beso, de cada caricia. La mayoría de las veces era Quinn quien la hacía sufrir, parecía que esa vez estaba tomándose su revancha.

Cuando llegó a la parte baja, Rachel levantó la vista y sonrió como una niña traviesa.

—Lo quieres, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con voz ronca, jugueteando con sus dedos por los alrededores de ese lugar en el que Quinn necesitaba desesperadamente ser tocada.

—S-sí. Lo... lo quiero... —susurró con dificultad.

—¿Qué se dice?

—¡Fóllame maldita sea Berry! —exclamó desesperada por todo el tanteo previo con el que le estaba torturando.

—Di las palabras mágicas.

—Por... por favor.

—Así está mejor —sonrió, antes de posar sus labios finalmente sobre el punto deseado. Quinn se retorció ante el contacto, dejando caer un gemido de sus labios.

Aquel gesto se repitió lentamente, una y otra vez, su lengua pasando con la fuerza exacta con la que deseaba ser tocada. Y no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza cuando la sintió entrar finalmente de ella. Porque había sensaciones buenas, sensaciones maravillosas, sensaciones jodidamente increíbles y luego, a años luz, estaban las sensaciones que Rachel le provocaba.

Sabía lo que necesitaba sin que hicieran falta las palabras. Con el paso de los meses se había convertido en una experta traductora de todos sus gestos. Si Quinn ponía su mano en el abdomen, Rachel sabía que necesitaba más, si le hacía pequeños círculos en el brazo sabía que estaba dispuesta a una segunda parte, si mordía su labio inferior estaba cerca de encontrar el punto exacto y si colocaba el brazo sobre su cara... ¡Oh! Entonces definitivamente había dado con el punto exacto.

Y ese fue alcanzado el mismo minuto en que con sus dedos entró también en su interior; primero lento, luego un poco más rápido, y luego más.

Quinn gemía descontroladamente, Rachel disfrutaba como nunca, y lo único que se pudo escuchar en esa habitación del 8ºC fueron sus respiraciones acompasadas.

Sintió como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas, y se aferró a la espalda de Rachel, quien gimió en su interior al sentir sus uñas clavarse en su piel. Estaba cerca, muy cerca, estaba al borde. Un aumento más de ritmo bastó para hacer que llegase entre quejidos y gemidos al orgasmo más increíble que había tenido en toda su vida; y eso era difícil, Rachel Berry era muy buena en _todo_ lo que hacía.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el ritmo, entre besos y caricias, hasta que Quinn finalmente quedó inmóvil.

Rachel alzó la vista, y vagó por sus párpados, mientras ella la miraba mareada y con la mente completamente en blanco. Sonrió, y se colocó junto a ella esperando a recuperase el aliento.

Ese momento era uno de sus preferidos. El momento que llegaba después, cuando Rachel la abrazaba y colocaba la cabeza en su pecho para escuchar su respiración aún algo agitada. Era uno de esos momentos en los que todo lo que sigue es paz y tranquilidad, como si nada más existiese, como si lo demás solo fuese banal y carente de importancia.

—¡Mierda! No puedo creerlo —exclamó Quinn cuando recuperó la compostura.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó —mirándola con preocupación.

—¡Acabo de joder con un extraterrestre!

Rachel golpeó su hombro sin poder evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Eres idiota. Adorable y hermosa, pero idiota.

* * *

><p>No había nada comparado con el poder que sentía sobre el escenario; bueno, tal vez ese poder que sentía cuando producía aquellos sonidos de los labios de su novia, como los de la noche anterior, pero eran poderes distintos.<p>

La adrenalina, el nudo en su pecho producto de la emoción, el saber que estaba donde debía estar, el conocimiento de que era jodidamente buena en lo que hacía. Ella había nacido para eso, para estar sobre un escenario y recibir el clamor del público, para poder ver en los ojos de los que allí estaban aquella noche todos esos sentimientos que su simple voz había sembrado dentro de ellos.

Le gustaba esa interacción silenciosa con el público, el ambiente lleno de magia que rodeaba al teatro mientras la obra estaba en curso, las caras asombradas de todos cuando terminaba la última nota alta de su solo.

Adoraba todo eso, _adoraba_ su trabajo.

Mientras miraba al público, después de cantar la última canción del primer acto y estos estallaron en aplausos a pesar de que aún quedaba una escena, algo cambió dentro de Rachel, fue como si de una revelación divina se tratase.

Estaba en Broadway, era protagonista de un musical y ella tenía el poder.

No había sido consciente, las cosas habían sucedido demasiado rápido, pero en aquel momento lo vio. Ya nadie podría arrebatárselo, nadie podría quitarle aquel sueño porque definitivamente era suyo. Y entonces supo que estaba solo en el principio, en el principio de una larga lista de logros ansiosos de ser alcanzados.

Porque era Rachel Berry y sí, era jodidamente buena.

—¡Has estado increíble! —exclamó Thomas apretándola en un gran abrazo tras el final— Bueno, siempre lo estás, pero esta noche... ¿Qué te ha pasado? Parecías otra persona, estabas completamente metida en la piel de Elizabeth y tu voz... Jamás en toda mi vida había escuchado nada parecido —se echó las manos a la cabeza—. ¡Te lo juro!

Thomas, como buen inglés, siempre era muy comedido, correcto, educado y en ocasiones incluso llegó a pensar que carecía de sangre en las venas; por lo tanto, muy brillante debía de haber sido su actuación para lograr esa mirada de asombro y exclamaciones salidas de la nada.

—Gracias —sonrió con timidez—. No sé, supongo que he tenido un buen día.

Intentaba mostrarse humilde, ya había tenido problemas en el pasado con su exceso de confianza y no quería que siguiesen llamándola diva, aunque igualmente lo hacían; pero lo sabía, esa había sido la mejor noche de su corta pero fructífera carrera.

Esa noche había roto el escenario, jamás había cantado con tanta pasión y devoción en cada nota. Ella lo había notado, había percibido el cambio en su interior, una inyección de autoestima que no tenía desde que era una adolescente.

Pero esa vez fue distinto, esa vez no estaba cantando ante sus compañeros o grabando un video que luego subiría en su MySpace, esa vez había cantado delante de un público que había ido hasta allí para verla expresamente a ella.

Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

—¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo para celebrarlo? —le preguntó sacándola de sus pensamientos de grandeza— Podemos ir a cenar o comernos una ración de esa tarta de zanahoria que tanto te gusta.

—Tendremos que dejarlo para otro día, Thomas —respondió con una sonrisa de disculpa, mientras se ponía su abrigo y rodeaba la bufanda a su cuello—. Quinn me espera en casa, dice que tiene una sorpresa.

Adoraba las sorpresas, y mucho más si éstas eran fruto de la mente de Quinn Fabray.

—Entiendo... No pasa nada —agachó la cabeza visiblemente desilusionado.

Rachel se sintió culpable, Thomas se había convertido en un gran amigo, su único amigo en la ciudad desde que Kurt se fue a Hollywood abandonándola por el sol californiano. A penas hablaban, y cuando lo hacían ambos estaban demasiado centrados en contarse mutuamente sus logros como para escucharse el uno al otro.

Lo echaba de menos sí, pero sabía que las cosas no eran como antes. No había sido ni su culpa ni la de él, simplemente ahora viajaban en trenes distintos.

Al menos en esa parte del trayecto.

—Te debo un café, ¿de acuerdo?

—Hecho —sonrió—. Te tomo la palabra

—Por supuesto —abrió la puerta trasera del teatro—. ¡Hasta mañana!

El frío de la noche neoyorkina golpeó en su rostro, y ella se acurrucó en su abrigo mientras hundía la barbilla en su bufanda.

Sonrió.

Una gran multitud la esperaba a la salida, como cada noche, deseosos de sus autógrafos, de sus palabras y de sus sonrisas. Uno a uno fue atendiendo amablemente a sus fans antes de seguir el camino a su casa.

Sí, Rachel Berry tenía fans. Una locura, ¿verdad?

* * *

><p>—¡Ya estoy en casa! —canturreó alegremente. Cuando se giró para colgar el abrigo en el perchero, se quedó inmóvil al ver lo que le esperaba en el salón<p>

—Llegas temprano —protestó Quinn apoyada en la encimera con el ceño fruncido—. Has estropeado mi sorpresa...

Rachel dejó sin prestar atención el abrigo, haciendo que éste cayese al suelo, y miró ensimismada el salón de su apartamento.

Lo había decorado todo. Había puesto guirnaldas, campanas, luces y demás adornos por toda la casa. No había olvidado ni un solo detalle, incluso había colgado dos calcetines en la estantería a falta de una chimenea donde poder ponerlos. Un enorme árbol presidía el lugar decorado con multitud de pequeñas luces y bolas de distintos colores, en la parte superior, una gran estrella dorada brillaba destacando especialmente sobre el resto.

La casa olía a galletas recién hechas, y el aroma a canela y vainilla embriagó todos sus sentidos.

De fondo, _O Holy Night_ resonaba en la habitación envolviéndola aún más en esa magia navideña que Quinn había creado.

—¿Tú... tú has hecho todo esto sola?

—Sí, y habría sido más espectacular si hubieses llegado a tu hora y las velas que he comprado estuviesen encendidas.

Rachel la miró y soltó una carcajada, al ver como tenía la cara llena de pequeños restos de harina.

—Esto es... esto es increíble Quinn.

—El año pasado te prometí que te recompensaría por las navidades que no tuvimos. Y ya sabes que yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Rachel finalmente se movió y se acercó para regarle un beso de agradecimiento.

—Es perfecto. Como _tú._.

—Eres tan cursi...

—Y a ti te gusta tanto que lo sea...

—Sin duda —sonrió dándole otro beso.

Había algo especial en el ambiente cuando estaba con ella, como todos sus sentidos estuviesen más estimulados de lo normal. Podía sentir con mayor fuerza el tacto de la piel de Quinn contra la suya, podía diferenciar perfectamente el olor de su champú sobre cualquier otro olor, podía notar como sus labios captaban el sabor de los de Quinn, que siempre eran dulces y frescos. Todo cuando estaban cerca se magnificaba, cada pequeño detalle, cada pequeña mirada, cada pequeña emoción.

Parecía como si simplemente hubiese llegado al mundo para estar junto a Quinn y viceversa. Ella era todo lo que siempre había soñado, estaba hecha a imagen y semejanza de lo que siempre había deseado.

Almas gemelas lo suelen llamar, no sabía si llegaban a tal punto pero tampoco le importaba mucho la definición exacta.

Era feliz, y lo demás sobraba.

—Te quiero —le susurró mientras limpiaba los restos de harina de su rostro—. De verdad lo hago, y cuando haces cosas como estas consigues que me enamore aún más. Si es que eso es posible.

Quinn sonrió y el sonido del timbre las sacó del momento ñoño del día.

—¿Esperamos a alguien?

—Has dicho que me quieres, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que lo hago.

—¿Aunque tome decisiones por ti y dentro de dos minutos estés _muy_ enfadada conmigo?

—Quinn... ¿Qué pasa?

—Ahora lo verás.

Rachel se quedó confusa en la entrada de la cocina, sin tener la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Cuando Quinn abrió la puerta, Leroy entró con una sonrisa.

—¡Vaya! ¡Esto parece Times Square!

—¿Papi? —frunció el ceño— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Así es como me saludas después de un mes sin verme?

Rachel sonrió y fue corriendo a darle un abrazo. Estaba feliz por volver a verle, no le gustaba el hecho de no poder disfrutar de su compañía y sus villancicos cantados frente al fuego. Pero su rostro se tensó de inmediato al ver a Hiram y se soltó del abrazo de su padre. ¿Acaso estaban haciéndole una encerrona?

—Hola, Rachel —dijo forzando una sonrisa parecida más a una mueca—. Quinn...

—Hola, Hiram —le saludó intentando ser amable.

Decir que el momento fue tenso sería mentir descabelladamente, ese momento fue quizás el instante más incómodo que había vivido desde que se le olvidó quitarse la ortodoncia para ir a la escuela y se le cayó en la bandeja de albóndigas del comedor cuando intentaba servirse su menú compatible para veganos.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —la miró— ¿Quinn? ¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?

—Yo... —tragó saliva— Realmente creo que debéis solucionar las cosas, Rachel.

—¡Es _mi_ padre por lo tanto es _mi_ asunto! ¿Cómo has podido venderme así?

—¿Venderte? —alzó las cejas— ¿Traer a tu familia en Navidad es venderte?

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo _muy_ seriamente sobre esto —le advirtió cruzándose de brazos. A pesar de estar enfadada no quería darle a su padre el placer de ser el causante de una pelea, y mucho menos delante suya.

—Por lo que veo mi presencia no es grata en esta casa, por lo tanto me voy.

—Sí, será lo mejor —sentenció con frialdad

Hiram la miró lleno de dolor y agachó la cabeza, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta para salir de nuevo por donde había venido, pero Quinn se interpuso en su camino

—Lo siento señor Berry, pero no dejaré que salga hasta que hable con su hija.

—¿Perdona? —rió con ironía— ¿Ahora también vas a darme órdenes? Esto es el colmo. ¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? No pienso consentir...

—¡Hiram ya basta! —interrumpió para su fortuna Leroy— ¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como Don Corleone? Y Rachel, no tienes ningún derecho a enfadarte con Quinn, ella solo ha querido ayudar. Estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de hacer de mediador y ¡estoy cansado de vuestra actitud! —los miró fulminante— Dos niños de seis años tienen más madurez que vosotros, ¿podéis hacer un esfuerzo y comportaros como adultos? ¡Es Navidad por el amor de Dios!

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Hiram miraba sorprendido a su marido y Rachel tragó saliva, si había algo que temía eso era a su padre enfadado.

Nunca alzaba la voz ni borraba la sonrisa, pero cuando lo hacía le temblaban las piernas. Daba igual que tuviese tres, diez o veintidós años, Leroy enfadado siempre le daría completo terror. Y a Quinn, que había sido testigo por primera vez, también.

—Hablaréis, y no saldréis de aquí hasta que hayáis aclarado todo lo que tengáis que aclarar. ¿Entendido? —continuó— Si no lo hacéis tú dormirás en el sofá hasta que nos jubilemos —amenazó señalando a Hiram—. Y tú te quedarás sin regalo esta navidad y donaré la colección de películas de Natalie Wood a la beneficencia. ¿Es eso lo que quieres? —Rachel negó rápidamente con la cabeza— Lo imaginaba. Vámonos Quinn, dejemos a estos dos orgullosos patológicos a solas.

Quinn asintió inmediatamente con la cabeza y cogió su abrigo para salir detrás de un satisfecho Leroy.

—Y por cierto... ¡Feliz Navidad cariño! —exclamó asomando su cabeza por la puerta con una gran sonrisa antes de cerrar.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y no pudo evitar sonreír. Adoraba a su padre y siempre lo adoraría, era incapaz de mantenerse serio por más de cinco minutos.

* * *

><p>Cuarenta y cinco minutos, cuarenta y cinco largos y eternos minutos a solas y ninguno había dicho ni una palabra.<p>

Hiram mataba el tiempo recorriendo el salón con las manos en su espalda, observando cada cuadro y cada recoveco como si de un detective privado se tratase. Ella lo miraba sentada de brazos cruzados en el sofá, sin gustarle lo más mínimo que su padre estuviese hurgando de esa manera en su vida. Se sentía examinada, expuesta.

Es curioso como a veces nos sentimos expuestos cuando alguien entra en nuestra casa, se siente prácticamente como si estuviesen entrando en una parte de nosotros.

Rachel odiaba esa sensación, y mucho más por sentirla hacia su propio padre. Él no era un extraño, era la persona que la había cuidado y apoyado durante toda su vida, sin embargo en ese momento sentía como si estuviese invadiendo sin ser invitado una parte muy privada de ella, una a la que no tenía intención de dejarle entrar. No apoyaba su relación y no quería que alguien que no veía con buenos ojos su amor irrumpiese de esa forma en su pequeño rincón.

Era su casa, su hogar y él no debía estar allí, no hasta que fuese capaz de aceptar que estaba con Quinn.

—Vaya... Tenéis una gran colección de libros aquí —comentó rompiendo por fin el maldito silencio de aquellos ya cincuenta minutos.

—La mayoría son de Quinn —le respondió con desgana—. Ama leer.

—Ah... —contestó secamente, para luego seguir paseando por la habitación.

Cuando llegó a la gran ventana del salón, se quedó mirando la panorámica en silencio unos minutos, hasta que volvió a romperlo de nuevo; si algo tenían en común, además de su cabezonería, era que odiaban los silencios incómodos.

—Bonitas vistas, al menos este minúsculo apartamento tiene algo bueno.

Rachel suspiró con frustración y se levantó del sofá.

—¿Ahora también vas a insultar a mi apartamento, papá?

—No, no. Solo era un cumplido —se apresuró a responder mirándola por primera vez desde que Leroy y Quinn abandonasen el apartamento.

—Pues ha sido un cumplido de mierda.

—¡Rachel ese lenguaje! Puede que estés enfadada, pero eso no te da derecho a hablar así. Te hemos dado una buena educación, haz uso de ella.

—¿Educación? —rió con ironía— Papá, insultaste a mi novia y a mi suegra el día de acción de gracias en mi casa delante de su novio y una mujer de setenta años, ¿crees que estás en condiciones de hablarme de educación? —alzó las cejas. Hiram agachó la cabeza y guardó silencio— Exacto.

—Yo... yo lo siento, Rachel —reconoció finalmente—. Aquel día crucé la raya, no debí hablarles así, sobre todo a la señora Fabray.

Rachel quedó sorprendida, su padre casi nunca reconocía que se equivocaba, de hecho nunca lo había visto dar marcha atrás, sin embargo no pensaba aflojar tan pronto.

Estaba dolida, y también decepcionada, por no hablar de muy avergonzada.

—Sí, lo hiciste y quiero saber por qué. ¿Es por qué Quinn es mujer?

—Cariño soy gay, tienes dos padres... —rió entre dientes— Creo que es evidente que no tengo ningún problema con eso.

—Entonces, ¿es por qué no es abogado, médico o cualquiera de esas profesiones que son sinónimo de éxito para ti? —lo miró fijamente— ¿Crees que solo está conmigo por vuestro dinero? ¿Como cuando era pequeña? Porque ahora soy alguien independiente, desde que trabajo no he recibido ni un solo céntimo tuyo.

—No, tampoco es por eso. Aunque te mentiría si te negase que preferiría que tuviese un trabajo estable en vez de esos sueños de ser directora, escritora o Dios sabe qué.

—Siempre me has apoyado para luchar por lo que quería —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué no puedes apoyarla a ella?

—Ella no es mi hija.

—¡Pero es mi novia! —gritó dando un golpe en el suelo— ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¿Cuándo vas a comprender que el daño que le haces a ella también me lo haces a mí?

Hiram la observó en silencio, de una forma que no supo descifrar, quizás con lástima, quizás con tristeza, no lo sabía; volvió la vista a la ventana, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba furiosa, más furiosa de lo que había estado nunca.

—¿Recuerdas lo que le dijo el señor Bennet a Elizabeth cuando reconoció que estaba enamorada del señor Darcy? —le preguntó de la nada.

—Claro que lo recuerdo, papá. Interpreto esa obra todas las noches, él le dijo... —y fue entonces cuando entendió lo que estaba tratando de decirle— "Cuesta creer que haya alguien que te merezca"

—Exacto —giró la vista de nuevo hacia ella—. Puede que estuvieses a punto de casarte con Finn Hudson, cosa que aún no entiendo, y puede que hayas estado con más chicos, como ese pintor mediocre que vino contigo hace dos años a la cena de Acción de gracias, o ese otro compañero que ahora se pasea semidesnudo por la NBC, pero ninguno supuso una amenaza —rió entre dientes—. Sabía que era algo pasajero, que te darías cuenta de que no eran dignos de ti. Sin embargo, desde el primer día que te vi con Quinn, supe que si alguien podía arrebatarte de mi lado esa era ella. No puedes culparme por no querer perder a mi hija. Puede que tengas veintidós años, pero aún eres una niña para mí —concluyó arrugando la frente en la frustración—. Eres mi pequeña.

Rachel relajó el rostro y de repente sintió pena por su padre.

Había sido eso todo el tiempo, el miedo a perderla. No se debía a que no le gustase Quinn, o tal vez tampoco le gustaba demasiado, pero el problema principal era el miedo a perder a la niña que con tanto amor y cariño había criado. Supuso que ese era el miedo de todos los padres en realidad, el momento en el que sus hijos deciden que ya es hora de volar solos.

—Pero, papá no vas a perderme, _nunca_. Siempre seré tu pequeña, tu niña.

Su padre no respondió y supo que simplemente se debía a que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Hiram podía ser duro, intransigente, quizás incluso un tanto lunático, pero siempre fue de lágrima fácil. Ella había heredado también esa cualidad.

—Tienes que dejarme cometer mis propios errores —tomó su mano temblorosa, mirándolo fijamente—. Tienes que dejar que otros cuiden de mí, además de ti. En la vida caeré muchas veces, y tendré que sobreponerme sola a las adversidades. Yo tampoco quería madurar, pero he comprendido que esto es inevitable. Y no puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, es ley de vida.

—Lo sé, pero no es fácil —reconoció con ojos llorosos.

—Ven aquí —tiró de su brazos apretándolo con fuerza contra ella. Lo había echado muchísimo de menos, podría haberlo negado una y otra vez delante de Quinn e incluso a sí misma, pero en el fondo no poder hablar con él había sido lo más duro que le había pasado en mucho tiempo—. Te quiero mucho...

—Yo también te quiero, cariño —susurró regalándole un cálido beso en la frente.

En ese momento, como si hubiesen estado escuchando tras la puerta, Leroy y Quinn aparecieron en el salón.

—¿Está todo bien o tengo que llamar al 911?

Hiram y Rachel se soltaron de su abrazo, mirándose con una sonrisa.

—Todo bien, papá. No ha corrido la sangre.

—¡Estupendo! —alzó los brazos cargados con varias bolsas— Nos hemos tomado la libertad de ir a por la cena durante vuestra animada charla. No sabíamos que os apetecía, así que hemos traído un poco de todo.

—Voy a ayudarte a poner todo eso en la cocina —dijo acercándose a Quinn y cogiendo sus bolsas. Ella la miró compungida, temiendo que aún estuviese enfadada, pero Rachel le sonrió y posó un corto beso en sus labios—. Gracias por todo, eres la mejor novia del mundo —volvió a darle otro beso.

—Lo sé —se pavoneó con una sonrisa.

—¡Rachel! —gritó Leroy desde la cocina— Estos rollitos de soja no van a ponerse solos en el plato.

—Esta noche te lo recompensaré, te lo mereces —le susurró antes de dirigirse a la cocina guiñándole un ojo.

Tragó saliva y se quedó observándola ensimismada, mientras Rachel reía a carcajadas como siempre que estaba junto a Leroy.

Quizás había sido arriesgado, hacer algo así sin consultárselo tal vez había sido lo más loco que había hecho jamás, ya sabéis como es el carácter de Rachel Berry; pero todo había salido bien, y verla feliz de nuevo fue su mejor regalo de Navidad.

—Quinn... —le dijo Hiram sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró aún distraída y el agachó la cabeza, avergonzado— Siento mucho mi comportamiento, y por supuesto quisiera disculparme con tu madre por todo lo que le dije. Sé que no tengo ninguna excusa para tratarte como lo he hecho pero... solo soy un padre que quiere demasiado a su hija, espero que lo comprendas.

—Lo comprendo —asintió—. Y, aunque parezca una locura después de todo lo que ha pasado, me gusta que Rachel tenga un padre capaz de luchar a capa y espada por defender lo que considera adecuado para su hija. No todo el mundo tiene esa suerte.

De hecho ella no la tenía, hacía años que no veía a su padre y tampoco tenía ninguna intención de hacerlo. Al menos una de las dos tenía alguien capaz de protegerla sin miedo a lo que los demás pudiesen pensar o decir.

—¿Sabes? Haces que sea muy difícil odiarte —alzó las cejas—. Eres encantadora.

—Entonces no me odie —elevó los hombros riendo débilmente.

—No lo haré, es imposible odiar a alguien como tú —le dijo antes de ir hacia la cocina para ayudar a Rachel y Leroy que lo recibieron con alegría entre bromas y carcajadas.

Quinn se quedó mirando la escena y sonrió para sí misma, ahora por fin las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad, todo estaba en perfecto equilibrio. Y ni nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle esa sensación de plenitud.

O al menos eso pensó entonces.


	28. 2 de junio, 2017

**27**

_2 de junio, 2017_

**150 west 51st street. Midtown West, Nueva York.**

Cuenta la leyenda que Prometeo decidió robar las semillas de Helios y entregárselas a los hombres, para poder cocinar sus alimentos. Zeus entró en cólera, y ordenó la creación de una hermosa mujer que fue llenada de virtudes por diferentes dioses.

Cuando terminaron su creación, se la mostraron y él le dio el nombre de Pandora.

Contento con el resultado, Zeus la envió a casa de Prometeo donde también vivía su hermano, Epimeteo. A pesar de las advertencias del primero sobre no aceptar regalos de los dioses, él no le escuchó y tomó a Pandora, enamorándose perdidamente de ella y haciéndola su esposa.

Pero la muchacha traía algo consigo: una caja que contenía todos los males y bienes de la humanidad. Dicen que por entonces el mundo no conocía enfermedades, locuras, vicios o pobreza, aunque tampoco nobles sentimientos. Pandora, picada por la curiosidad, un día abrió la caja y todos los males se escaparon, acechando la vida de los mortales. Sin embargo, los bienes subieron al Olimpo y quedaron junto a los dioses.

Ella, asustada, cerró la caja, dejando un único bien en su interior: la esperanza.

Y a eso era a lo único que podía aferrarse Quinn, a la esperanza, aunque ésta cada vez carecía de más sentido. Llevaba seis meses recibiendo negativas de las productoras, muchas le devolvían su guión, otras le mandaban cartas redactadas a ordenador diciéndole que no era lo que buscaban, otras simplemente no respondían.

Rachel intentaba animarla diciéndole que todo llevaba su tiempo, que había muchos sitios más donde internarlo y que su talento era demasiado grande como para pasar inadvertido; ella asentía con una sonrisa, aunque en el fondo no podía evitar pensar que aquel sueño era más una utopía que algo posible, al menos a corto plazo.

Los cinco primeros meses recorrió todas las productoras que Rachel le había apuntado en una larga lista de cuatro páginas, cuando fue tachado el último nombre de ésta le dio otra, y luego otra, y así terminó visitando sesenta y siete productoras, algunas más conocidas que otras, algunas incluso de New Jersey, algunas dudaba si quiera que fueran verdaderas productoras. Pero lo intentó, se esforzó, se paseó todo Nueva York luchando por tener al menos una oportunidad. Aunque el último mes el desazón pudo más que la esperanza.

Recibir un no siempre es difícil, recibir un no cuando has puesto todas tus aspiraciones en un simple guión de ciento cuarenta y dos páginas es casi devastador.

O al menos a ella la estaba destrozando.

Por supuesto eso no era lo que le hacía ver a Rachel, delante de ella siempre se mostraba vivaz y entusiasta, incluso le contaba argumentos de otras historias que jamás llegaría a escribir simplemente para demostrar que no pensaba rendirse.

Pero luego se marchaba a uno de sus ensayos que habían sido duplicados por tener dos shows diarios, o asistía a una de esas clases de canto a las que se había apuntado para perfeccionar su técnica, o tenía una de esas cenas importantes con personas influyentes de Broadway; entonces se quedaba sola, con el eco de sus frustraciones como única banda sonora. Y de nuevo llegaba el desazón, y la desesperanza.

Poco a poco podía sentir como toda su energía se marchaba con cada carta recibida o no recibida, experimentando en sí misma para su desgracia ese dolor del que hablaba Rachel cuando recordaba sus múltiples "Ya te llamaremos".

Incluso comenzaba a pensar que tal vez había sido una mala idea abandonar su trabajo por un simple sueño. Sí, era un trabajo que odiaba y en el que no se sentía valorada, pero al menos le pagaban, tenía la cabeza ocupada mientras escribía todos esos horrendos artículos de temas banales y tenía algo que hacer; ahora estaba sin trabajo y con una considerable cantidad de tiempo en sus manos que no sabía cómo utilizar.

Ya no estaba apuntada a ningún curso, habían dejado de parecerle atractivos y tampoco le apetecía desplazarse todos los días a Williamsburg. Rachel le convenció para que se apuntase a una escuela de dirección en la sexta avenida, y también a clases de natación, actividad que según ella le ayudaría a relajarse; pero Quinn no necesitaba relajarse, necesitaba un maldito trabajo.

Sin embargo, ese no era el día de pensar en cuentas y dinero que debería devolverle una vez que encontrase trabajo, no era el momento de pensar en sí misma ni en su carrera frustrada; era el cumpleaños de Rachel, y eso merecía una enorme sonrisa y una cena a la luz de las velas como bienvenida a casa después de su nueva noche de éxito en el teatro.

Porque a ella las cosas sí le iban bien, mejor que bien, le iban de maravilla, y en ocasiones incluso pensaba que, tal vez, esa era su misión en la vida; apoyar a Rachel mientras cumplía uno por uno todos sus sueños.

¿Estaba contenta con la idea? No del todo. ¿Podía hacer algo por evitarlo? Lo estaba intentando. ¿Le dolía no poder hacer los suyos realidad? Rotundamente sí.

Pero como he dicho, ese día no era un día cualquiera, y dedicó toda la tarde a preparar una maravillosa cena para sorprenderla a su llegada. Porque Rachel le había hecho una increíble velada el día de su cumpleaños en la azotea de su edificio, a pesar del frío que hacía aquel día de marzo, y porque simplemente le apetecía hacerlo.

Lo preparó todo al detalle. Una cena magnífica con velas, luz tenue, y todas esas cosas cursis que Rachel tanto adoraba.

Lloró, como una niña, como siempre que la sorprendía, y luego disfrutaron de sus deliciosos champiñones rellenos de batatas.

Quizás podría dedicarse a la cocina, en esos meses había tenido _muchísimo_ tiempo para perfeccionar su técnica.

—Es asombroso, jamás pensé que la obra pudiese tener tanto éxito —exclamó entusiasmada—. ¿Sabes que se rumorea que el año que viene estaremos nominados a un Tony? ¿Tienes idea de lo que es eso? ¡Son los Oscar del teatro! Sería increíble, y aún no quiero pensar en ello porque falta mucho tiempo y porque no quiero hacerme ilusiones, pero si me nominan a mejor a actriz... Dios... Creo que podría morir tranquila.

—Estoy segura de que lo harán, eres maravillosa.

—Lo sé —sonrió satisfecha dando un sorbo a su copa de vino—. Y aunque al principio me descolocaba tanta atención y halagos, creo que comienzo a acostumbrarme. El otro día, en la cafetería, una chica vino hacia mí y me pidió un autógrafo. ¡Dijo que era su modelo a seguir! —abrió los ojos ampliamente— ¿Te lo puedes creer? Yo, Rachel Berry, el modelo a seguir de alguien. ¡Es una locura! Ojalá Cassandra July se haya enterado de mi éxito, estoy segura de que estará retorciéndose en su apestosa clase de baile.

Eso también había cambiado esos meses, a medida que el éxito de la obra se iba asentando, sus conversaciones se fueron monotematizando; así pasaron de hablar de todo a solo hablar de Rachel, de Rachel y de su obra, de Rachel y de todos los actores famosos que acudían constantemente al teatro para ser testigos de primera mano de la obra del momento.

Y se alegraba por su éxito, o de que hubiese conocido a Robert De Niro o a Aston Kutcher, pero ver como tenía el mundo a sus pies mientras que ella pasaba los días tirada en el sofá mirando al techo en la espera de su ansiada llamada dolía.

_Mucho._ Hasta llegar a límites insospechados.

—Cuando tengas menos tiempo libre echaré de menos tus cenas —sonrió tomando un champiñón de su plato, al notar su silencio—. Eres una cocinera increíble.

—Sí... —musitó distraída movimiento el tenedor— Al menos puedo hacer algo útil.

—Haces muchas cosas útiles, Quinn —tomó su mano—. Has arreglado el baño, pintado de nuevo la casa, ordenado los libros y los discos por nombre alfabético y género... Haces muchas cosas.

—Y eso es lo que yo esperaba cuando vine aquí —giró los ojos—. Ser como Tim Allen en _Un manitas en casa_. Por eso precisamente me mudé a Nueva York.

Rachel la miró confusa, y Quinn negó con la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por haber pagado sus frustraciones con ella.

Últimamente sus malas contestaciones eran menos esporádicas y más comunes, por suerte su novia estaba demasiado centrada en sí misma como para percatarse de este simple y mundanal detalle.

—Lo siento, no quería hablarte así.

—No importa —sonrió apretando su mano—. Quizás últimamente hablo demasiado de mí misma —¿Quizás?—. Hablemos, cuéntame, quiero que me digas cómo te sientes.

—¿Cómo me siento sobre qué?

Porque Quinn podía sentirse un poco abandonada, pero al mismo tiempo tampoco quería su atención. Era una mente complicada la suya, ansiosa de que levantase la vista y notase su cambio pero al mismo tiempo encerrada en su caparazón porque no quería decepcionarla.

Ella era la fuerte de las dos, la entusiasta, la que siempre la sorprendía con detalles insignificantes pero al fin y al cabo detalles, ella decidió ser quien tomase las riendas de esa relación, y también se había prometido que la haría feliz, y decirle como en cierta manera sentía envidia de su éxito no era la mejor forma de celebrar su cumpleaños.

Por eso evadía sus preguntas, y le regalaba sonrisas falsas, y fingía que todo iban bien cuando la triste realidad era que sentía que su vida apestaba a mediocridad.

—Quiero que me digas como te sientes, como ves tu futuro, como ves todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses —la miró fijamente—. No quiero que te guardes nada para ti, una relación se basa en la comunicación. Sé que últimamente tengo muy poco tiempo libre, pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos hablar. Como antes.

—No sé... —titubeó dando un sorbo a su copa— Supongo que bien. Estoy feliz por ti y por todo lo que has conseguido, estoy _muy_ orgullosa de lo que has conseguido.

—Pero...

—Pero nada, estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

Rachel escrutó su rostro, quizás podía ser egocéntrica, pero siempre supo leerle la mente, eso no había cambiado con los meses. Por desgracia.

—Quinn... No me mientas, deja de fingir conmigo. ¿Qué te pasa?

—No quiero hablar de eso ahora, es tu cumpleaños —forzó una sonrisa.

—¿Y?

—Que no es el momento.

—¿Y crees que es mejor guardártelo para ti? ¿Crees que porque no hables de ello los problemas desaparecerán?

—¿Qué quieres que te diga, Rachel? —preguntó frustrada— ¿Qué odio mi vida y que estoy cansada de que no recibir respuestas? Eso ya lo sabes, al igual que sabes como detesto que tengas que pagarlo todo y que ensayes catorce horas al día para pagarme esa maldita escuela de cine que no servirá de nada.

—No ensayo para pagar tus gastos, lo hago porque me apasiona, adoro tener doce shows a la semana. No tiene nada que ver contigo —frunció el ceño—. Además, ya te dije que el pago de tu escuela era...

—Una inversión a largo plazo —la interrumpió—. Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero inversión a qué? No seré directora, ambas lo sabemos. Cuanto antes desista en el intento antes podré volver a mi vida normal.

—¿Quieres rendirte?

—Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria.

—¡Por favor, Quinn! —alzó los brazos— Ese es el discurso de una cobarde.

—¡Pues sí, lo soy! —le gritó levantándose de repente— Soy una cobarde, ¿y qué? Tengo veintitrés años, ya es hora de que encamine mi vida, estoy cansada de ser un fracaso. Lo he intentado, no ha dado resultado. ¿Qué importa? No todo el mundo puede vivir de lo que le gusta, no todos tenemos esa suerte.

—Solo han pasado seis meses. Yo tardé _tres años_ en conseguirlo.

—¡Pero yo no soy tú! —golpeó el suelo con el pie— ¿No lo entiendes? Tú estabas destinada a estar en Broadway, yo no estoy destina a _nada_. No somos comparables, no tenemos nada que ver. No intentes hacer de mí algo que no soy.

Pudo percibir el dolor de Rachel, esa mirada de decepción que tan bien conocía porque la había visto muchas otras veces en otros ojos. Había intentado no tener esa conversación en ese momento, pero era demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

Ya sabéis el poder que tienen las palabras, una vez pronunciadas no podemos deshacer el daño. Nunca.

—No intento hacer de ti algo que no eres; solo quiero que te dediques a lo que te gusta, que cumplas tus sueños... ¿Tan horrible es?

—Pues el sueño ha terminado —sentenció cruzándose de brazos—. Jamás debí dejar el trabajo, ha sido lo más estúpido que he hecho nunca.

Y esto último sonó como un reproche, a pesar de que ella no le estaba echando en cara nada. No la culpaba por haberla apoyado en la lucha por conseguir lo que quería, no la culpaba por haberla mantenido los últimos ocho meses, no le culpaba de nada. Pero tampoco pudo rectificar, porque estaba también demasiado centrada en su dolor como Rachel lo estaba en su carrera, y de nuevo los viejos fantasmas hicieron su presencia estelar en la habitación.

Quizás incluso con trompetas y tambores para ser escuchados.

Ese miedo a volver atrás, ese temor casi obsesivo por no ser suficiente, ese terror a terminar siendo como lo que más odiaba, como su padre. Sus gritos siempre llegaban a su cabeza cuando ella gritaba, sus miradas de desprecio le seguían doliendo igual que el primer día a pesar de que hacía casi ocho años que no lo veía.

Y es que a veces no somos más que eso, sumas de cicatrices que hacen de nosotros pequeños juguetes rotos y, por mucho que lo intentemos, jamás podremos estar arreglados del todo. O al menos en el caso de Quinn Fabray no podía ser así.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas pensando esto?

—¿El qué?

—Que yo soy la culpable de tu desgracia —susurró con voz gruesa, ronca, plagada de lágrimas no derramadas.

Quinn negó con la cabeza y se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, poniéndose en cuclillas y tomando sus manos con fuerza.

—No quería decir eso, no te culpo de nada. Te lo prometo —besó sus dedos—. Solo a veces hablo y hablo y no me doy cuenta de que hago daño. Lo siento. Muchísimo.

—No estoy dolida por tus palabras, Quinn.

—¿Entonces?

—Estoy dolida porque estás rindiéndote, y yo no me enamoré de una conformista —vagó por sus ojos—. Yo me enamoré de una soñadora.

Muchas veces queremos ser lo que otros ven en nosotros, muchas veces somos la esperanza que los demás ponen sobre nuestros hombros, queremos vernos como ellos nos ven, con esa fuerza y ese brillo, a pesar de que nos sentimos unos auténticos desgraciados.

Quinn sabía que ya no era una soñadora, había sido testigo de excepción de como esa persona había ido muriendo tras el peso de los meses. Pero quiso aferrarse a ello, al recuerdo de lo que era, a lo que quería seguir siendo, a lo que Rachel veía.

—Espera aquí, ahora vengo —le dijo yendo hacia su escritorio y sacando un paquete azul. Rachel la miró confusa, sin entender cómo demonios le había comprado un regalo si no tenía dinero ni para un refresco en sus cambios de clase—. No tenía nada para darte por tu cumpleaños, pero recordé que tenía esto y supe que era el regalo perfecto.

Lentamente abrió el pequeño paquete, se puso de rodillas y los ojos de Rachel fueron abriéndose cada vez más a medida que iba siendo testigo de lo que había en su interior.

—Antes de que digas nada, no es una petición de matrimonio —aclaró ante su mirada perpleja al ver el anillo—. Sé que solo tenemos veintitrés años y aún es muy pronto para eso. Quiero hacerlo, algún día, pero no ahora.

Rachel suspiró visiblemente aliviada, quizás el temblor de sus piernas se detuvo un poco y comenzó a sentir como el aire entraba de nuevo en sus pulmones.

—Este anillo se lo regaló mi abuelo a mi abuela —sonrió—. Mi abuela cantaba todas las noches en un bar de Jazz de San Francisco. Era la estrella del local y versionaba temas de Anita O'Day, Lena Horne y Peggy Lee. Un día mi abuelo fue a aquel bar después del trabajo, y cuenta la leyenda que al parecer quedó prendado por la maravillosa versión de _It's A Good Day_ de mi abuela, o al menos eso dice ella —rió entre dientes.

Mi abuelo acudió cada noche durante un mes después de eso. Se sentaba en una mesa, pedía un bourbon y la escuchaba cantar para luego marcharse nada más terminar su actuación. Un día se armó finalmente de valor y la esperó después del espectáculo. Mi abuela sonrió al verle, ya se había fijado en ese apuesto hombre que había ido cada noche a disfrutar de su música.

Él le dio este anillo y le dijo: _"Señorita, se que aún no me conoce y que no tengo nada que ofrecerle pero, algún día, cuando pueda procurarme un anillo que esté a su altura, usted se casará conmigo"_. Mi abuela se quedó perpleja ante semejante declaración de un desconocido y mi abuelo, sin decir nada, se fue. Cuando ella observó el anillo vio una inscripción en su interior —le dijo mostrándole las palabras en letras cursivas del reverso.

—Vale por un anillo de compromiso —leyó Rachel en un susurro.

Quinn asintió y se lo puso lentamente en el dedo, tomando aire sin poder contener el nerviosismo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Aunque fuese algo simbólico, aunque aún faltasen años para el día en que le hiciese esa verdadera petición.

Podía ser un simple discurso, pero se sentía como algo mucho más grande, era una promesa. Y ella siempre las cumplía. _Siempre_.

—Señorita, se que aún somos demasiado jóvenes y que solo llevamos ocho meses viviendo juntas, y también sé que no tengo nada más para ofrecerle que mis estúpidos escritos en papel y mis fotos en color sepia pero, algún día, cuando pueda procurarme un anillo que esté a su altura, usted se casará conmigo.

Rachel sonrió con adoración con lágrimas en los ojos y le dio un corto pero intenso beso en los labios. Con tanto amor y tanta devoción, que Quinn creyó enamorarse un poco más de esa mujer, como le pasaba cada día.

—Será un placer ser su esposa algún día, señora Berry.

—Será un verdadero honor ser su esposa algún día, señora Fabray.

Porque quizás su vida apestaba a mediocridad, pero Rachel Berry era lo más puro que tenía entre toda esa oscuridad.

Y quería pasar el resto de sus días a su lado, de eso sí estaba segura.


	29. 15 de septiembre, 2017

**28**

15 de septiembre, 2017

**The Griffin, Manhattan, Nueva York**

Lo peor de los cambios es que estos, generalmente, son inesperados. Nadie avisa, no hay una pequeña lucecita roja que nos informe de lo que está por llegar. Todo pasa muy rápido, a veces a tal velocidad que cuando queremos darnos cuenta ya es tarde.

Quinn había cambiado, y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que volver atrás era prácticamente imposible.

No había ni rastro de su alma aventurera, tampoco de su entusiasmo o energía, nada quedaba de esa chica que paseaba por Nueva York cámara en mano con los bolsillos cargados de ilusión y expectativas. El tiempo se lo estaba llevando todo, y comenzaba a sentir que sus peores temores se estaban haciendo realidad.

Al contrario que sus sueños, estos seguían en el punto de partida.

Después de nueve meses seguía sin recibir ni una sola llamada, y eso ya fue señal suficiente para comprender que aquel guión no era tan bueno como ella pensaba. Por lo tanto escribió otro, y otro más, con tanto tiempo libre podía permitirse escribir sin parar; luego los envió nuevamente a distintos sitios que, sin embargo, siguieron sin darles señales de vida.

Decidió desistir, decidió que lo mejor era dejar sus sueños guardados en el cajón de su escritorio, junto a todos esos cuadernos con palabras que nadie jamás leería.

Algunas veces, esos días en los que sus pensamientos lúgubres podían más que las palabras de ánimo de Rachel, llegó a pensar que estaba al borde de la depresión; pero luego lo recapacitaba fríamente, y encontraba absurdo caer en una depresión por el simple hecho de no conseguir sus objetivos.

¿Cuántos soñadores dejaban de serlo en todo el mundo a lo largo del día? ¿Cuántas otras almas desdichadas comprendían que nadie podía vivir solo de nubes de humo? Ella no era especial, los especiales eran los otros, esos que lo conseguían, esos que alcanzaban lo que siempre habían deseado.

Vanessa, posiblemente bajo petición de Rachel, intentaba constantemente sacarle una sonrisa, Katy pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su casa enseñándole nuevas recetas de cocina, incluso Santana, quien odiaba el deporte como ninguna otra, solía salir a correr con ella al Central Park para que así pudiese despejarse.

Siempre tenía a alguien a su lado, alguien que no era Rachel porque ella estaba demasiado ocupada con sus cientos de ensayos, clases y entrevistas como para poder dedicarle tiempo pero, a pesar de estar siempre rodeada de gente, se sentía igual de sola.

Toda su vida había sido una chica solitaria, eso ya lo sabemos, pero aquellos días su amor por la soledad creció hasta llegar a la altura del Empire State Building.

Quiso comenzar de nuevo a trabajar, pero el director de su revista no creía en las segundas oportunidades, y así terminó buscando empleo en lugares que, al parecer, tampoco consideraban su presencia como un bien necesario. Esto solo hizo que se sintiese aún más inútil, y eso era decir mucho.

Rachel seguía manteniéndola, eso sí que no había cambiado, y además de sus gastos diarios a los que casi no podían hacer frente, tenía que ver como le pagaba las cenas y las copas cada vez que salían con sus compañeros.

Ya no frecuentaban los pubs de Brooklyn, eso era para los fracasados que no protagonizaban un reconocido musical en Broadway, ahora iban a restaurantes caros con platos cuyos nombres ocupaban más espacio en la carta que la propia comida, y también a bares "in" del centro supuestamente ecológicos llenos de frivolidad y prepotencia envueltas en una intelectualidad artística que Quinn detestaba.

Cada día le gustaban menos los amigos de Rachel, y a esas alturas si salía con ellos era simplemente porque sabía que para ella era importante y porque, de no ser así, ni siquiera podría verla más de tres horas al día.

Pero lo peor de salir con ellos no eran sus conversaciones monotemáticas y sus continúas discusiones interminables sobre cuál era la mejor obra de la historia, si _La bohème_ o _El fantasma de la Ópera_, no. Lo peor era soportar a Thomas.

Estaba interesado en Rachel, eso era algo evidente, pero ella al parecer no lo veía o simplemente prefería obviarlo. Como todo, como cualquier cosa que no estuviese relacionado con la obra o su última entrevista para Playbill Magazine.

Al principio pensó que eran imaginaciones suyas, celos de producidos por la falta tangible de su novia por meses; porque él podía verla en solo un día más horas que ella en una semana, o tal vez motivados porque día tras días tenían que besarse delante de cientos de personas interpretando una de sus obras preferidas. Pero luego supo que no eran imaginaciones, Rachel para Thomas era mucho más que una compañera o una buena amiga y, si le quedaba alguna duda, ésta se disipó el día en que, borracho como una cuba, le robó un beso ante la perpleja mirada de Quinn.

Rachel le quitó importancia diciendo que solo había sido fruto del alcohol y Thomas se disculpó una y otra vez por su comportamiento, pero poco le importaron sus estúpidas disculpas.

Entendía que tuviese que besar a su chica por exigencias del guión, ¿pero besarla porque sí en su propia cara? No, eso era demasiado.

Sin embargo, en su intento casi obsesivo de evitar cualquier discusión, nunca comentó ni uno solo de esos pensamientos. Sabía que negaría cualquiera de sus argumentos, y lo que menos quería era pelear con Rachel los pocos momentos que la tenía para ella.

Pero el hecho de que no hablase de ello no quería decir que no le apeteciera ahorcarle con sus ridículos tirantes cuando se acercaba demasiado a su oído o la agarraba por la cintura con la vieja excusa de que la música estaba demasiado alta; Quinn jamás había sido celosa, pero Thomas verdaderamente le sacaba de quicio.

Cuando comenzaron otras de sus ridículas conversaciones sobre por qué Wicked debía dejar de representarse en Broadway después de tanto tiempo en cartel, Quinn supo que definitivamente ya había llegado al límite de su paciencia.

—Rach, me voy —le susurró antes de levantarse y coger su abrigo.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde? —le preguntó confusa.

Había estado demasiada absorta en su conversación con Thomas y Brad sobre las muy probables nominaciones a los Tony como para percatarse de su presencia.

—Estoy cansada, me voy a casa.

—Espera, me despido de los chicos y nos vamos. ¿De acuerdo? —se apresuró a decir levantándose rápidamente. Thomas la miró como si le hubiesen comunicado la retirada de Celine Dion y Quinn giró los ojos, ¿podía ser más obvio?

—No te preocupes Rach, te lo estás pasando bien. Tomaré un taxi.

—No dejaré que te vayas sola a estas horas, Quinn —negó la cabeza—. Me voy contigo.

—Como quieras. Te espero fuera.

—En cinco minutos salgo.

Sin embargo Quinn esperó veinte minutos y seguía sin haber ni rastro de ella. Tenía frío, estaba cansada, la cabeza le iba a estallar y además al día siguiente tenía que levantarse temprano para ir a clase.

¿Dónde demonios se había metido Rachel?

Quizás se había olvidado de ella, cuando estaba con sus amigos era prácticamente un fantasma. Nadie le hablaba, nadie le dirigía una sonrisa o al menos intentaba entablar una conversación meramente cordial, solo Hailey era amable con ella, y esa noche no fue porque debía cuidar su garganta después de estar una semana con paperas.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a entrar para buscarla, Rachel salió por la puerta despidiéndose del portero al que ya conocían después de ir a ese local prácticamente todos los días después del teatro.

—¡Rachel! Me muero de frío —protestó encogiéndose en su abrigo—. Te dije que podía pedirme un taxi, si querías quedarte haberlo dicho.

—Lo siento. Pero ha sido por un buen motivo, te lo prometo —le regaló una sonrisa que disipó cualquier enfado y cogió su mano—. ¿Damos un paseo hasta casa? Como en los viejos tiempos, y así te cuento.

Quinn lo que menos quería en ese momento era andar, pero la sonrisa de Rachel, el brillo en sus ojos y un paseo con su novia de la mano el cual no daban desde hacía meses pudo más que el cansancio.

Porque podía haber cambiado, y estar desolada por no recibir respuestas, y quizás ya no era esa mujer vivaz que un día no hacía tanto había sido; pero había algo que no había cambiado, y eso era que seguía perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry.

—De acuerdo —ella sonrió de nuevo y le dio un corto beso, antes de comenzar a caminar las siete manzanas que las separaban de su cálido y confortable hogar.

—¿Recuerdas que te conté que quería buscar un agente? Alguien que se ocupe de mi imagen, que se encargue de las llamadas y que me ayude a preparar mis planes para cuando termine el contrato con el productor de la obra. Si Allison, que es mucho menos popular que yo, tiene uno... ¿Por qué yo no voy a tenerlo?

Quinn giró los ojos; era una diva, siempre lo había sido pero últimamente esa característica de ella estaba multiplicada por infinito.

—Sí, lo recuerdo.

—Pues bien, cuando me estaba despidiendo de los chicos, Thomas me avisó de que George Anderson estaba en el local. ¿Sabes quién es? —negó la cabeza, ¿por qué debería saberlo?— Es uno de los representantes más importantes de Broadway. Ha lazando al estrellato a muchos actores y ha trabajado para los mejores. ¡Incluso estuvo en la gira de los Rolling Stones en el 75! —exclamó emocionada— Creo que solo era el encargado de las toallas de Mike Jagger, pero algo es algo.

—¿Le llevaba las toallas? Vaya... Todo un profesional —se burló. Rachel frunció el ceño—. Solo bromeaba, continúa.

—En fin, Thomas me avisó y los dos fuimos a hablar con él. Por supuesto había oído hablar sobre nuestra obra y estuvo encantado de conocernos y... ¿adivinas qué? ¡Mañana tengo una reunión con él! —gritó dándole un abrazo— Si quiere representarme podría ser una grandísima oportunidad. ¡Es el mejor!

—Me alegro mucho, Rach.

—Pero...

—Pero no necesitas a ningún representante "mágico" que cumpla tus sueños por ti —acarició su mejilla con delicadeza—. No necesitas un hada madrina, tu talento es suficiente para conseguir lo que quieres.

—Lo sé, Quinn; pero él puede ayudarme, mucho. Tiene contactos, sabe lo que hace y lleva años trabajando en esto. Estoy cansada de tener que contestar yo misma a todas las llamadas, de pensar en a qué evento debo o no debo asistir o qué puedo o no puedo decir sobre mi vida sin que me perjudique. Él haría las cosas mucho más fáciles, y eso también ayudaría a que pudiese estar un poco más de tiempo en casa, contigo.

Esto último no pasó inadvertido, y posiblemente por eso mismo fue dicho, para convencerla. Como si su sonrisa y su cara de cachorrito abandonado no hubiesen sido más que suficientes para conseguirlo.

—De acuerdo. Si crees que él podrá ayudarte me parece bien —Rachel saltó por la emoción y le dio otro nuevo abrazo—. De todas formas, mañana iré contigo. No dejaré a mi chica en manos de ningún listillo que quiera aprovecharse de su talento.

—Me gusta cuando te pones protectora, eres realmente sexy.

—Si llegamos pronto a casa, te demostraré lo sexy que puedo llegar a ser... —dijo con sorna antes de morder lentamente su cuello.

Rachel tragó saliva, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar con rapidez haciendo que Quinn riese a carcajadas.

El sexo seguía siendo impresionante, eso por suerte tampoco había cambiado.

* * *

><p>Las oportunidades no nacen en los árboles, eso lo sabía; toda su vida había luchado por tener una oportunidad, por demostrar que era muy digna de un lugar en Broadway, a veces tuvo que trabajar incluso el doble que otras chicas que, por su aspecto físico mucho más agraciado o quizás menos exótico, tuvieron papeles que debieron ser suyos por derecho propio.<p>

No era idiota, era consciente de que jamás podría trabajar como modelo, por mucho que ahora tuviese un fondo de armario a la última moda o un pelo cuidado con productos cosméticos un poco más caros de lo habitual. Sabía, porque lo había vivido en sí misma durante años, que la imagen era importante, y poder tener a alguien que hiciese el trabajo sucio, que pensase por ella e idease la mejor forma de hacer que consiguiese los contratos más interesantes era algo muy importante.

Llegó con los dos cafés a la pequeña mesa de madera junto a la ventana, mientras Quinn hablaba por teléfono. Se había empeñado en acompañarla a su cita con George, para ver cómo era a pesar de que tenía que llegar a sus clases en una hora.

Ella no puso ninguna objeción, era agradable poder desayunar con su novia, no recordaba la última vez que un hecho tan simple había pasado.

Quinn le sonrió cuando le tendió la taza en señal de agradecimiento, y con los labios le indicó que estaba hablando con Santana.

O con Medusa, como Kurt y ella solían llamarla en el instituto.

—No lo sé, Rachel tiene que actuar esta noche —guardó silencio por largos minutos, girando los ojos ante la divertida mirada de Rachel al ver como movía los labios susurrando "bla, bla, bla"—. Pero, San. ¿De qué hablas? No, claro que no soy de ese tipo de novias. ¿Y tú? ¡Oh, claro! Sí. No le llames así. No es RuPaul, se llama Rachel.

Frunció el ceño, a pesar de que su relación con Santana era mucho mejor que en la secundaria, ella seguía llamándola de la misma forma que entonces. Solía decir que era para no perder la costumbre, Rachel simplemente pensaba que era idiota.

No le caía mal, tampoco tenía nada en su contra, pero su humor ácido y sus comentarios sarcásticos sobre su altura a pesar de solo medir cuatro centímetros más que ella a veces conseguían sacarle de sus casillas.

—Venga San, no te pongas así... Iré a la próxima fiesta, te lo prometo. Sí... Sí, adiós —sonrió negando con la cabeza antes de colgar—. Está chiflada.

—¿Qué quería?

—Esta tarde hay una gran fiesta de los estudiantes de medicina en Columbia, ya sabes... por el nuevo curso, y Santana es la organizadora —dio un sorbo a su café casi frío en la taza—. Me ha llamado para que fuésemos. Britt también estará allí.

—¿Y por qué no vas?

—Ya sabes que no me gustan las fiestas, Rach —arrugó la frente—. Además, tú tienes que ir al teatro y no creo que pueda soportar una fiesta universitaria con Santana sin ti. Ya sabes cómo es, no quiero terminar de nuevo en la comisaria ahora que tu padre empieza a tenerme "cariño" —rió entre dientes.

Rachel la observó durante varios minutos mientras ella degustaba su café, perdida completamente en sus pensamientos.

Podía hacerse la idiota, pero sabía que no estaba en su mejor momento. Por muy centrada que estuviese en sus ensayos o en estar a punto para dos espectáculos diarios, era consciente de que el hecho de no haber recibido respuestas la había dejado algo tocada.

No entendía el motivo, la historia era brillante, y las otras que había mandado después de esa eran tanto o más buenas que la anterior; pero el mundo del cine era complicado, lleno de contactos e influencias, y Quinn solo era una joven de Ohio que había enviado un guión, como cientos más. Quizás no tan buenos como ella, pero a veces dudaba de que algunos de esos sitios lo hubiesen leído verdaderamente.

Necesitaba un respiro, y podía ver que si no iba simplemente se debía a que no quería estar en una fiesta mientras ella estaba trabajando. Se sentía demasiado culpable por no pagar el alquiler ni los gastos, podía verlo en sus ojos cada vez que llegaban las facturas los días veinte de cada mes.

—Creo que deberías ir, Quinn. ¡Te lo pasarás bien! —alzó los brazos— Tomaréis aperitivos, jugaréis a verdad o atrevimiento y, tal vez, cantéis en un karaoke. ¡Es genial!

Quinn alzó las cejas y soltó una sonrosa carcajada.

—No has estado en muchas fiestas universitarias, ¿verdad?

—En realidad no he estado en ninguna. Una vez uno de los "amiguitos" de Kurt nos invitó a una en Los Hamptons, pero cuando llegamos los bomberos estaban desalojando la casa.

—Exacto, eso es lo que suele pasar en una fiesta universitaria —se echó hacia atrás en su silla—. Créeme cuando te digo que no será una fiesta de pijamas escuchando a Patti Lupone como las que hacíais en tu escuela.

—Hey... Nuestras noches de Patti eran fantásticas.

—No lo pongo en duda, pero si San es quien la organiza te aseguro que habrá mucho alcohol, música disco y chicas semidesnudas, o desnudas quién sabe.

—Ya no sé si quiero que vayas a esa fiesta... —frunció los labios.

—¿Ves? —tomó sus manos— Me quedaré en casa y te esperaré con una deliciosa y saludable cena.

—No. Irás a esa fiesta, y no hay más que hablar.

—Pero Rach... No quiero —protestó infantilmente.

—¿No quieres ir a una fiesta llena de chicas desnudas? ¿Pero qué clase de lesbiana eres?

—Una que está perdidamente enamorada —le sonrió con dulzura. Rachel la miró con una sonrisa idiota en su rostro para luego volver a negar con la cabeza—. ¿Por qué demonios quieres que vaya? Cualquier novia estaría feliz de que su chica se quedase en casa, esperándola —frunció el ceño cruzándose de brazos.

—Quinn... Siempre sales con mis amigos y, aunque no me digas nada, sé que te aburres. ¡Y lo entiendo! Comprendo que no es tu ambiente. No quiero que seamos de esa clase de parejas posesivas incapaces de salir la una sin la otra —tomó su mano—. Irás a esa fiesta, te divertirás y bailarás hasta que te sangren los pies. Pero alejada de las chicas desnudas, ¿entendido?

—De acuerdo —cedió finalmente besando su mano—. Aunque no puedo prometerte que esté alejada de las chicas desnudas, ¿qué clase de lesbiana sería?

—Una soltera si me entero de que te acercas a cualquiera de esas médicas busconas —la señaló con el dedo.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y Rachel sonrió, hacía mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado reír, de verdad, una de esas carcajadas estruendosas con "oing" final que siempre había sido su sonido preferido.

Siguieron disfrutando de su desayuno lleno de miradas tímidas que, por un segundo, le hicieron recordar a sus primeros meses de convivencia, a esos en los que ella no vivía para el teatro y Quinn no era un ente viviente por la falta de respuestas.

Pero el momento mágico duró poco, exactamente hasta que vio el pelo canoso y repeinado de George a través del cristal.

—Ahí está —susurró poniéndose recta mientras arreglaba su falda—. ¿Estoy bien? —preguntó mirándose en el reflejo de la cuchara.

—Estás preciosa, como siempre —acarició su mano.

—Tengo preparada una presentación en Power Point con diez razones por las que debe ser mi agente. Quedará fascinado.

—Creo que es mejor que dejes las presentaciones para otro momento, Rach. Son fantásticas pero... no creo que sea lo más adecuado en este caso. ¿De acuerdo? —apretó su mano con fuerza— Quiero que tengas claro que, con él o sin él, tú _ya_ eres una estrella. No lo olvides.

Rachel sonrió y le dio un corto beso, Quinn siempre sabía las palabras perfectas para tranquilizarla, aunque en ese momento estuviese al borde de un colapso nervioso.

No todos los días tenía una reunión con alguien como George Anderson. Podía poner de pie a un teatro entero solo con su voz pero, ¿las reuniones de negocios? Eso nunca había sido lo suyo, no estaba acostumbrada, por eso mismo quería contratarlo.

Finalmente llegó a la mesa, imponía mucho más a la luz del día, y eso que la noche anterior producto de los nervios casi le tira su copa encima.

Iba elegantemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta gris oscuro y una corbata de un tono más claro, su pelo perfectamente engominado, su sonrisa de suficiencia y su andar decidido y sin vacilaciones. Tenía varios kilos de más, quizás unos veinte kilos de más, pero podría haber dicho que era atractivo. Era el típico hombre de negocios, pero en sus ojos aún se podía ver algún ápice de juventud y rebeldía a pesar de sus al menos sesenta años. Era alguien que se había hecho a sí mismo, que llegó a Nueva York desde su caravana en Illinois gracias a su tenacidad y a su incomparable don de gentes, alguien que había cumplido el sueño americano.

Era toda una leyenda y, si todo salía bien, sería su agente.

—Buenos días, señoritas. ¿Interrumpo? —preguntó observando a Quinn, quien tomaba su café con total tranquilidad observándolo detenidamente.

—No, no. Ella es Quinn Fabray, mi novia. Quinn, este es el señor Anderson.

—Llámame George —le indicó con una sonrisa tendiéndole la mano.

Fue algo extraño, como si ambos intentasen entrar en la mente del otro, una especie de lucha silenciosa para saber cómo debían tratarse, si como rivales o como amigos.

Quinn quería saber si aquel señor del que no sabía absolutamente nada hasta el día anterior era de fiar, George quería comprobar si la novia de su futura cliente era o no algo de lo que preocuparse. Ella mientras tanto observó inquieta la escena, hasta que finalmente se soltaron la mano y de nuevo pudo respirar tranquila.

—Tienes buen gusto Rachel, es realmente preciosa.

—Gracias. Rach, tengo que irme —dijo dándole el último sorbo a su café para luego ponerse en pie—. ¿Nos vemos a la hora de comer o almorzarás fuera?

—Hoy comemos juntas —sonrió.

—De acuerdo, prepararé algo rico entonces —se colgó la mochila a la espalda—. Un placer conocerte George.

—El placer ha sido mío.

Rachel observó cómo su chica se marchaba en su inconfundible bicicleta amarilla.

Con el tiempo había aprendido a amar cada uno de los pequeños detalles que la englobaban, y llegó a la aplastante conclusión de que hacía maravillosas las cosas más comunes; como recoger la mesa, fregar los platos, hablar por teléfono, leer un libro o simplemente pelar una manzana. Era capaz de hacer magia con solo mover un dedo, o al menos así se lo parecía la mayoría de las veces.

Y se sentía afortunada por tenerla, por poder contar con su apoyo incondicional y su protección desinteresada. La amaba, más que a nada y, si algo deseaba en ese momento, era que volviese a ser de nuevo ella misma. La mujer de la que se enamoró, ese alma libre que era capaz de iluminar hasta su día más oscuro.

Un carraspeo de George la sacó de su ensimismamiento, y recordó que estaba en una reunión importante con un hombre que, prácticamente, podía ser su hada madrina.

—Bueno, ¿comenzamos? —preguntó poniendo sus manos juntas sobre la mesa— Thomas me dijo que buscabas un agente, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así es.

—He de decir, antes de hablar de negocios, que tu talento es asombroso. Hace poco fui a ver tu espectáculo y quedé completamente maravillado.

—Gracias —sonrió con timidez.

—La vida está compuesta de oportunidades —prosiguió—. Y quizás no eres el perfil de chica con el que suelo trabajar, pero si dejase escapar algo como esto cometería el mismo error que Decca Records al decirle a cuatro chicos de Liverpool que los grupos de guitarra estaban acabados —rió entre dientes.

—Eso quiere decir que... ¿trabajarás para mí?

—Bueno, digamos que trabajaremos juntos —sonrió.

No podía creer que hubiese sido tan fácil, ni siquiera había tenido que hacer uso del maravilloso discurso sobre sus amplios logros en el instituto y su gran esfuerzo diario para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Era completamente surrealista.

George Anderson, el mejor representante del momento, trabajaría para ella, o con ella, eso daba lo mismo; Allison y su estúpido mánager de medio pelo no tendrían nada que hacer contra el tándem Berry-Anderson.

—Pues todo aclarado, vayamos al asunto —comentó sacando unos papeles de su maletín—. Según mi información, tu obra ha sido renovada un año más. ¿Cierto? —ella asintió con la cabeza— Eso es bueno, muy bueno en realidad, la obra está siendo un éxito y tu nombre cada vez es más conocido. Pero yo quiero más. Quiero mejorar tu imagen, no me refiero a físicamente, sino a crear lo que nosotros llamamos una imagen de marca. Que la gente vaya al teatro, compre las revistas o el disco de la obra por ti. Y eso llevará tiempo, por supuesto, pero creo que con un poco de trabajo y quizás haciendo uso de algunos de mis contactos no será muy difícil.

Rachel asentía a todo lo que decía con atención, como si cada una de sus palabras fuesen algo sagrado, quizás porque para ella así era.

No solía idolatrar a la gente, al menos si no se trataba de Barbra, pero ese hombre tenía la llave de su futuro, y todo cuanto le decía era sumamente importante.

Aunque de vez en cuando se perdiese entre toda esa verborrea más que ensayada.

—Como supongo que sabrás, los Tony son dentro de nueve meses. Quizás parezca lejano, pero en el mundo del espectáculo el tiempo es oro —sentenció con firmeza—. Tu nombre está entre los favoritos para el premio de mejor actriz, pero necesitamos que todo el mundo hable de ti, que todo Nueva York sepa quién es Rachel Berry. Por ello, en estos meses haremos una intensa interacción con los medios; entrevistas, alguna que otra aparición por programas de televisión, sesiones de fotos y haremos correr el rumor de que Thomas y tú estáis juntos.

—Espera. ¿Có-cómo? —preguntó casi atragantándose.

—Ya sabes, unas fotos de los dos saliendo del teatro, un gesto cariñoso en algún acto y todos los tabloides darán por hecho que estáis en una relación. Son así de idiotas.

—¿Y por qué querría yo hacer eso? —preguntó confusa. No entendía nada, ¿qué tenía que ver Thomas con ganar un Tony?

—Todos van a ver el espectáculo queriendo creer que estáis juntos, yo quiero que ellos vayan al espectáculo creyendo eso. Las parejas venden, Rachel. ¡Mira a Brad y Angelina! —abrió las palmas— Y vosotros ahora sois mis clientes, así que todo quedará en familia. Visualízalo —le expuso creando dinamismo a su argumento con gestos en el aire—. Dos jóvenes guapos, atractivos y con talento que se enamoraron interpretando una de las historias más románticas de la historia. A la prensa le encantará —sonrió convencido.

Sin embargo ella no sonreía, aquel plan no le estaba gustando en absoluto.

¿Quién en su sano juicio creería que estaba con Thomas? Era como su hermano, nadie se tragaría aquel cuento. Además, ¿por qué demonios tenía que vender su vida privada? Quería ser respetada por su talento, no por con quién estuviese o dejase de estar.

No era una cualquiera, era una persona respetable que no tenía que hacer uso de ninguna artimaña para alcanzar el éxito. Porque tenía talento, y eso era más que suficiente. ¿No?

—Pero yo ya tengo pareja, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí... Sobre esa chica... —chasqueó los dedos.

—Quinn.

—Sí, eso, Quinn. Lo mejor es que ella sea nuestro pequeño secreto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "nuestro pequeño secreto"?

—Ocultaremos la relación.

—No, no pienso hacer eso. ¡De ninguna manera! —exclamó indignada.

Si la idea de por sí le parecía estúpida, engañar y esconder a Quinn le pareció inaceptable. Era su novia, y estaba orgullosa de tenerla a su lado. Tampoco pensaba posar junto a ella en la revista People, pero no tenía intención de esconderla. Jamás.

—Rachel...

—No es negociable George, no pienso mentir sobre Quinn.

—No mentirás, ocultarás información.

—Es lo mismo.

George suspiró y se acercó más hacia ella en la mesa, clavando sus ojos verdes en los suyos. Imponía aún más a esa distancia, pero no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer.

—Rachel, este país es un lugar liberal, pero aún no acepta del todo ciertas cosas. Eres una artista que acaba de empezar, no tienes una fama consolidada y el hecho de que tengas una relación con una mujer puede perjudicarte. Mucho.

—Creía que Broadway era más abierto en este asunto —arrugó la frente—. De hecho en mi espectáculo el setenta por ciento del reparto son homosexuales, y creo que otro diez por ciento también pero aún están en la etapa de negación. A nadie le importa si estoy con una mujer, un hombre o un elefante rosa en Broadway.

—Tal vez, pero ésta solo es la primera parada de tu viaje. Si me das la oportunidad, te convertiré en una estrella —afirmó convencido—. Cuando termines con la obra estoy seguro de que te lloverán las ofertas. Teatro, televisión, cine y, quién sabe, tal vez entre ellas alguna de Hollywood.

—¿Hollywood? —abrió los ojos ampliamente.

—Sí, la ciudad de las estrellas, la ciudad a la que _tú_ perteneces. Y quizás también saques un disco, y podrás hacer una gira —sonrió satisfecho viendo que su labia, como siempre, estaba causando el efecto esperado—. Por Estados Unidos, por Europa, por el mundo... Quién sabe, el cielo es el límite.

—¿Tanta fe tienes en mí?

—Te puedo asegurar que, en todos los años que llevo trabajando en esto, jamás había visto a nadie con tanto potencial como tú —la miró fijamente—. No es solo tu voz, no es solo tu presencia en el escenario, ni tu talento para la interpretación... Tú tienes _magia_, Rachel. Y eso no es algo que se pueda aprender, se tiene o no se tiene y, por suerte para los dos, tú la tienes.

Ella guardó silencio, con mil pensamientos contrapuestos en la cabeza.

Si aceptaba, muy posiblemente Quinn se enfadaría, pensaría que se avergonzaba de ella, quizás incluso mataría a Thomas por estar en el momento menos oportuno en el lugar equivocado.

Pero, por otra parte, ¿cómo negarse a semejante oferta? Él le estaba brindando en bandeja de plata un mundo lleno de posibilidades. Solo debía fingir durante un tiempo y luego, cuando su carrera estuviese asentada, gritaría al mundo que estaba enamorada incondicionalmente de Quinn Fabray.

No era tan horrible si lo pensaba con frialdad.

—Todos los planes que tengo para ti solo serán posibles si sigues mis órdenes. Este es mi trabajo y ¡soy jodidamente bueno en él! Por eso, simplemente, debes hacer lo que yo te diga que hagas y todo irá de maravilla —concluyó con una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

Sabía que la había convencido. George lo sabía y Rachel en el fondo también; aquel hombre la encandiló con sus palabras y todos esos planes de una vida soñada no solo para ella, sino para cualquiera.

Él era como el flautista de Amelín y ella un pequeño ratoncito que no pudo evitar sentirse hipnotizada por su música o, en este caso, por sus promesas de grandeza.

—¿Rachel? ¿Estamos juntos en esto? —le tendió un papel, supuso que el contrato.

Dudó durante unos segundos, pocos en realidad porque su cabeza se movió en el asentimiento sin ser consciente. Tomó el bolígrafo y firmó en la línea de puntos, sin saber que, tal vez, estaba firmando un pacto con el diablo.

George sonrió satisfecho y se levantó de su silla guardando los papeles en su maletín.

—Tengo que irme, hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Nos reuniremos mañana en mi despacho para ultimar el asunto de Thomas —no dijo nada, solo miró pensativa su taza vacía—. Si te quiere lo entenderá, no te preocupes —tocó su hombro antes de marcharse.

Sí, por supuesto, ella lo entendería.

* * *

><p>—¡Ni hablar! —exclamó levantándose del sofá.<p>

—Pero Quinn, entiéndelo...

—¡No! ¡No puedo entenderlo! —le interrumpió gritando de nuevo.

Rachel la miró compungida, nunca había visto a Quinn tan enfadada, al menos a esa nueva ella. Ni siquiera en sus peores días, cuando se hundía en su miseria y gritaba exasperada por no recibir respuestas le había gritado así.

Sabía que no lo entendería, en el fondo lo sabía.

—¿Hablas en serio? —entre cerró los ojos— No solo quieres esconderme como un sucio secreto, ¿sino que pretendes ir de la mano de ese imbécil? ¿Cómo podías pensar que estaría de acuerdo con esto? Es horrible. ¡Es aberrante!

—¿Desde cuándo piensas que Thomas es imbécil? Creía que te gustaba...

—¡Pues no, no me gusta! ¿No lo ves? ¿No te das cuenta?

—¿De qué debería darme cuenta? —frunció el ceño.

—¡_Él_ está interesado en _ti_!

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, a pesar de que no era el momento oportuno.

—Quinn, por favor, no digas tonterías. Thomas es un buen compañero, un buen amigo, el mejor amigo que he tenido desde que Kurt se marchó.

—Pues tú eres mucho más que una amiga para él, créeme —sentenció cruzándose de brazos—. Le he observado, he visto como te mira, como te habla, como te trata... y también veo como me mira a mí.

—¿También está interesado en ti? —bromeó intentando aligerar el ambiente, pero para su desgracia no funcionó.

—No estoy de humor para tus brillantes comentarios sarcásticos, Rachel. Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Él no es Kurt, ¿entiendes? ¡Él no es gay!

Rachel respiró profundamente y se acercó hasta ella tomando su mano. Quinn la apartó y esquivó su mirada.

Eso le dolió, más de lo que le había dolido alguno de sus gestos en mucho tiempo, pero volvió a tomar su mano y buscó esos ojos verdes de nuevo hasta que finalmente se encontraron con los suyos.

—Thomas no está interesado en mí. Y en el hipotético y poco probable caso de que así fuese, no me importa —sonrió—. Yo solo tengo ojos para _ti._

Quinn la miró varios segundos en silencio, para luego soltar su mano y volver a sentarse en el sofá. Ella la siguió, sabía que al menos había conseguido ablandarla un poco, no mucho pero al menos algo.

—Creo que no eres consciente de lo que me estás pidiendo —le dijo finalmente en un hilo de voz— . Cuando acepté que me gustaban las mujeres, prometí no mentir nunca más sobre mí misma y ser honesta con mis sentimientos... _Tú_ quieres que rompa esa promesa ocultando nuestra relación.

—Pero Quinn... Es necesario, _tenemos_ que hacerlo. Es por el bien de las dos.

—¿Por el bien de las dos? —se levantó de nuevo— Puede que sea por tu bien, por el bien de George, por el bien de Thomas... ¡Pero de ninguna manera es por mi bien!

—¡Sí lo es! —bufó en la frustración— Él puede conseguirme grandes proyectos, él puede convertirme en una estrella. Y eso supondría más dinero, menos problemas para llegar a fin de mes. Puede que me paguen bien, pero no soy la reina de Inglaterra, estoy cansada de hacer malabares para pagar las facturas.

—¿Me estás echando en cara que pagues mis gastos? —la miró fulminante— Porque te dejé bien claro que no quería que lo hicieras.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! —se levantó dando una patada al suelo— Solo quiero lo mejor para las dos, una vida perfecta, que puedas escribir todo lo que quieras sin sentirte culpable por no tener ingresos.

—Prefiero trabajar como aparcacoches antes que verte con otro.

—Será solo una farsa, un estúpido juego para la galería. No será real —intentó hacerla entrar en razón—. Además, tú también quieres trabajar en el mundo del espectáculo. Y puede que creas en tu absurda utopía que los directores están fuera de todo esto, pero no es así, tú también formarás parte del negocio. Tener una relación con una mujer no es algo bien visto en Hollywood, y lo sabes.

—¿Y quién dice que yo quiera trabajar en Hollywood? —alzó su ceja izquierda.

—¿Entonces que quieres? ¿Rodar películas de serie B toda tu vida? ¿Documentales? ¿Videos musicales de artistas de Williamsburg? —rió para sí misma— Eso es como si en vez de trabajar en Broadway, yo hubiese aspirado a actuar en obras para ancianitos en una residencia. Puede que sea bueno y desinteresado, ¡pero no tiene ningún sentido!

—¿Quién eres tú? —entre cerró los ojos— ¿Desde cuándo te importa tanto el éxito y la fama?

—¿Desde cuándo? Desde siempre. ¡Este es mi sueño!

—No —sentenció tajante—. Cantar en Broadway era tu sueño. No hacer películas en Hollywood o convertirte en la puta nueva novia de América. ¿Se te ha subido la fama a la cabeza? ¿Tantas entrevistas y fans esperando en la puerta te ha llenado la cabeza de pajaritos hollywoodienses?

Rachel abrió la boca ofendida; su paciencia se había agotado, el vaso había rebasado y ya no había marcha atrás. "Click", botón rojo activado.

—Ya sé lo que te pasa...

—Ah... ¿Sí? Vamos, sorpréndeme.

—Solo estás frustrada porque no te llaman de ningún sitio, porque tus guiones no interesan. Y en vez de seguir luchando por lo que quieres, solo sabes lloriquear como una niña y lamentarte de tu mala suerte. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? —alzó las cejas— Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés celosa porque yo sí estoy haciendo mis sueños realidad mientras que tú no eres _nadie_.

Lamentó lo dicho al mismo tiempo que la última palabra salió de su boca.

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo así? ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? Ella no era esa clase de persona, ella _jamás_ había hablado así a nadie en su vida.

Y mucho menos a Quinn.

—No puedo creer lo que me acabas de decir... —susurró conteniendo las lágrimas antes de ir hacia la entrada. Rachel corrió rápidamente tras ella, casi guiada por una inercia extraña, y la tomó por el brazo apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso. Yo... lo siento —musitó.

Pero poco le importaron sus disculpas, poco le importó su mirada de desolación y desamparo. Quinn la apartó con frialdad y, sin mirarla, se puso su chaqueta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A la fiesta de Santana, con los demás mortales —le dijo antes de salir dando un portazo que casi la hizo estremecer.

Rachel se quedó observando la puerta durante varios minutos, petrificada, sin poder moverse mientras las lágrimas corrían lentamente por sus mejillas.

La había jodido, lo había jodido todo.

* * *

><p>Quinn observaba detenidamente el contenido de su cuarta copa, sentada en el sofá de la sala común de medicina que habían habilitado especialmente para la fiesta.<p>

Era un lugar amplio, con varios sofás de cuero, una cocina con lo indispensable y una gran televisión de plasma dónde algunos de los chicos jugaban a un absurdo juego de carreras como si se les fuese la vida en ello. Todos bailaban despreocupados, reían a carcajadas y bebían como cosacos. No podía creer que en pocos años esos locos perturbados fuesen los encargados de salvar la vida de los ciudadanos de Nueva York, ella no se hubiese dejado en manos de ninguno.

Había sido una mala idea ir, odiaba las fiestas; pero igualmente necesitaba desconectar de todo, no podía quedarse en casa.

No comprendía como Rachel podía estar de acuerdo con el plan de George, era absurdo. Ni siquiera le había preguntado antes, había firmado el contrato y luego, lo había consultado con ella. ¿Para qué le preguntó? ¿Tenía opción acaso? Y eso no era lo peor de todo, sus palabras seguían retumbando en su cabeza, esos pensamientos ocultos que solo habían sido puestos a la luz en un momento de tensión máxima. ¿Así la veía realmente? ¿Como una envidiosa fracasada?

Su vida era un absoluto desastre, ella misma era un desastre, y lo único bueno que tenía, Rachel, comenzaba a ver la cruel pero pura realidad.

—¡Wow! Te ves como la mierda, Q —sonrió Santana sentándose a su lado.

Quinn no la miró, y se bebió de un sorbo su cuarta copa para luego coger la botella de Vodka que tenía en la mesa y echarse otra.

—¿No crees que ya has bebido bastante?

—Es lo que se hace en las fiestas, ¿no? Beber, emborracharte y, quién sabe, tal vez tu amiga Sally pueda llevarme a casa... —sonrió con amargura observando fijamente a una chica rubia y esbelta que le regaló una mirada sin duda nada sutil.

No había parado de mirarle desde que Santana las había presentado, el hecho de que quería terminar la noche con ella jugando a los médicos en su habitación era algo más que evidente. Si Rachel pretendía estar con Thomas, aunque fuera en una relación falsa, ¿por qué ella no podía divertirse un poco?

—Sin duda el alcohol se terminó para ti. Dame eso —intentó quitarle la copa.

—No, es mía —alejó el vaso de ella. Pero Santana se levantó rápidamente y tiró el contenido un pequeño jarrón de salón; aquellas flores terminaron como la mayoría de chicas de la habitación, completamente alcoholizadas.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? ¿No querías que me divirtiese? ¡Pues eso hago! —gritó frustrada poniéndose en pie. En el mismo momento en que pisó el suelo, todo le dio vueltas como si estuviese montada en una noria. Santana tenía razón, había bebido demasiado, sus noches de entrenamiento con Vanessa no compensaban los casi dos años que llevaba sin tomar más de una cerveza.

Santana soltó una carcajada al verla tropezar con dos tortolos que se besaban en uno de los sillones. Su equilibrio parecía brillar por su ausencia, ¿y quién demonios era el que giraba sin parar aquella maldita habitación?

—Ni siquiera eres capaz de mantenerte en pie —tomó su brazo y abrió hueco entre la gente—. Ven. Salgamos fuera.

Fue apartando a estudiantes ebrios, futuros cirujanos, muy probables médicos de cabecera que luego recetarían un vodka con tónica a todos sus pacientes, hasta que finalmente llegaron al pequeño pasillo fuera de la sala común.

Tanto movimiento lo único que consiguió fue revolverle aún más las tripas, Santana no tenía ni idea de cómo tratar a una borracha, y mucho menos a una con el corazón roto.

—¡Ustedes dos, buscarse un hotel! —gritó a una pareja que casi estaban manteniendo relaciones sexuales en los escalones del pasillo.

Ambos la miraron aterrados y, en completo silencio, salieron rápidamente. Seguía siendo la misma perra que fue en Lima, y en Columbia también tenía el respeto de todos.

Quinn pensó que si hubiese sido la misma que en la secundaria, le habría pateado el culo a Thomas hacía mucho tiempo, y así nada habría pasado. Debió tener de enfrentarse a George, al idiota que quería robarle a su novia, incluso a Rachel por estar de acuerdo, defender a capa y espada lo que le pertenecía por derecho.

Pero no, seguía comportándose como lo que ahora era, una cobarde.

—¿Qué te pasa? —tiró de su brazo, haciendo que se sentase en las escaleras—. Cuéntaselo todo a la tita López.

—No quiero hablar, Santana.

—Me importa una mierda lo que quieras o no, vas a contarme lo que te pasa. ¿Es por RuPaul? ¿Problemas en Hobbitlandia?

—¿Puedes dejar de insultar a mi novia? —frunció el ceño— Se llama Rachel. Ra-chel. No RuPaul, ni Manhands, ni Treasure Trail ni ninguno de esos nombres estúpidos que le pusiste en el instituto.

—La mayoría se los pusiste tú, Quinn.

Tenía razón.

—Bueno... Pues no quiero que la llames así. Se llama _Rachel_.

—Okey —giró los ojos—. Entonces, ¿me puedes contar que mierda te ha pasado con tu querida _Rachel_?

—Hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea seria.

—Bueno, ya era hora, juntas parecíais un catálogo de Benetton. Sois más cursis que vomitar purpurina.

—Paso, no pienso hablar contigo —se puso en pie.

Santana la tomó nuevamente del brazo y la sentó otra vez a su lado.

—Está bien, lo siento. Prometo comportarme. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Le dijiste que Whitney Houston era mejor que Barbra? —ella la miró fulminante, era incapaz de tomarse las cosas en serio—. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué pones esa cara? Hablo en serio. Eso puede ser un motivo _muy_ válido en el mundo de Rachel Berry.

También tenía razón en eso, de hecho fue el detonante de una de sus mayores peleas hasta ese día.

—Ella... ella ahora tiene un agente, ya sabes, un idiota pomposo que le ayudará con todo ese rollo de los medios, y le ha dado el brillante consejo de que ocultemos nuestra relación.

—Entiendo.

—Y eso no es todo, no. Hasta ahí podría entenderlo, tampoco quiero que seamos la pareja del año en Lesbian Magazine. Pero además quiere que para la prensa y los fans finja una relación con su compañero, Thomas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? —rió sin gracia— _Mi_ novia fingiendo estar con ese imbécil. ¡Es absurdo!

—¿Thomas es ese tonto inglés con un palo en el culo? ¿El rubio de la sonrisa espeluznante y los tirantes de colores?

—Sí, el mismo.

—¡Wagg! —exclamó con repulsión— Treas... quiero decir, Rachel, debe querer mucho triunfar para aceptar fingir una relación con un tío que parece salido de una película de los años veinte. Todos mis respetos a Berry.

—¿Lo apoyas?

—A ver Quinn, en el mundo en el que ella trabaja eso se hace todo el tiempo, sino mira a Tom Cruise. Yo no entiendo de estas cosas, pero tal vez si quiere avanzar en su carrera es algo que debe hacer —elevó los hombros—. Tampoco va a acostarse con él, simplemente irá de la mano en un par de eventos y hará alguna que otra declaración cursi digna de una novela de Stephenie Meyer. No veo el problema.

—¿En serio no ves el problema? —abrió los ojos indignada— Está todo el día con él, son los mejores amigos del mundo, sonríen y canturrean todo el día allá por donde van. Y ahora, para colmo, ¡fingirán que están juntos! ¿En qué lugar me deja todo esto? ¿Acaso no merezco un _poquito_ de respeto?

—¿Quieres que cumpla sus sueños?

—Sí, por supuesto, ¡pero no a costa de mi sufrimiento!

—Creo que estás siendo egoísta.

—¿Egoísta? —se levantó de nuevo, y ese pasillo al parecer también comenzó a danzar de derecha a izquierda— ¿Me llamas egoísta? ¿Por no querer que _mi_ novia vaya de la mano de otro cuando debería ir _conmigo_?

—Sí, egoísta —se pudo también en pie, mirándola desafiante—. Egoísta porque no estás viendo más allá de ti misma, egoísta porque no te has puesto a pensar ni un solo segundo en lo que ella siente, egoísta porque estás celosa.

—No estoy celosa.

—Por supuesto que lo estás. ¡Y es lógico! —alzó los brazos— Pero tienes que ser fría en este asunto, Quinn. Es de _su _futuro de lo que estamos hablando.

—No puedo ser fría cuando se trata de Rachel, no cuando él puede darle _todo_ lo que yo no puedo ofrecerle. Son tan parecidos, Santana... Les gusta la misma música, las mismas películas, los mismo reality show bochornosos que yo detesto. Él es como una versión masculina de ella. ¿Quién dice que no se dará cuenta de que está mejor a su lado? ¿Quién puede asegurarme que esto no dañará nuestra relación? ¡No quiero perderla! —gritó desesperada— Es lo _único_ que tengo. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? ¿Acaso tú estarías de acuerdo si se tratase de Brittany?

El silencio se cernió sobre ellas. Quinn mirando a un punto perdido de la pared con las lágrimas agolpadas en su garganta y Santana observándola detenidamente.

No estaba siendo egoísta, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría un plan que podría suponer perder a lo que más quería. Deseaba la felicidad de Rachel, más que nada, pero el precio a pagar era _demasiado_ alto.

Todos tenemos límites, un punto donde dar un paso más puede suponer un dolor que, tal vez, es demasiado elevado como para anteponerlo al bienestar del otro.

Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría algo que podía marcar el final de todo.

—Mira Q, sé que no tengo ni idea de cómo debes sentirte. Y si fuese Britt quien tuviese que fingir estar con otro para poder cumplir sus objetivos no sé si sería capaz de aceptarlo —reconoció tomando su mano—. Pero no puedes darle la espalda, no puedes ponerla entre la espada y la pared, debes apoyarla. Yo sé lo que es fingir ser alguien que no soy, y tú también. ¿Pero ella? Rachel no tiene ni idea, y te aseguro que te necesitará, más que nunca. Si tanto la quieres, si tanto miedo tienes a perderla, no la dejes en la estacada.

No dijo nada, ¿qué podía decir? Por mucho que le doliese tenía razón; Rachel siempre había sido honesta con lo que era, jamás había mentido, aunque por ser ella misma hubiese sido ridiculizada durante prácticamente toda su vida.

Ella, sin embargo, sí sabía lo que era mentir a todos todo el tiempo, y era lo más duro que había hecho nunca.

—Esto no es justo... —suspiró con pesadez, apoyando la cabeza en la pared— ¿Por qué las cosas tienen que ser tan complicadas?

Santana elevó los hombros, no tenía la respuesta a su pregunta, nadie la tenía.

Las cosas se tuercen y no podemos evitarlo, todo cambia y nosotros a veces lo único que podemos hacer es ponernos cómodos y ser testigos de como eso que tanto amamos se cae a pedazos ante nuestros ojos.

—Descansa un poco. Deja de beber, ponte lo más decente posible y vuelve a casa con tu chica. ¿De acuerdo? —sonrió apretando su mano— Yo tengo que irme, debo patear un par de culos. Esa idiota de Sally parece tener un interés especial en las rubias, pero esta vez ha acercado a la rubia equivocada —miró con el ceño fruncido como Sally bailaba muy sensualmente con las manos en las caderas de Brittany.

—¡Santana! —gritó, ella giró sobre sí misma— Gracias.

—Para eso están las amigas, ¿no? —sonrió antes de entrar— ¡Hey, tú, cara brécol! No quiero verte a menos de diez kilómetros de mi chica, ¿entendido? Si te acercas a ella te meteré el fonendoscopio por tu hermoso y perfecto culo.

Quinn no pudo contener la carcajada, Santana no había cambiado en absoluto a pesar de los años, pero ella la quería por ese mismo motivo; podía ser una perra la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era incondicional, leal y lo suficientemente inteligente para hacerle entender de que a veces en la vida no podemos hacer lo que nosotros queremos.

En ocasiones hay que pensar en otros, y anteponer su felicidad a nuestro muy posible futuro dolor.

* * *

><p>La velocidad de la luz es más rápida que la del sonido, y por ello vemos el relámpago antes de escuchar el trueno; hay veces en la vida que nos pasa lo mismo, vemos los acontecimientos, el momento exacto en que algo se rompe, pero no escuchamos el estruendo hasta mucho después.<p>

Os dije que la vida no nos avisa de cuando todo cambia, pero hay veces en las que simplemente no queremos verlo. Tenemos la prueba delante de nuestras narices, su luz, su destello, y sin embargo seguimos prefiriendo mirar hacia otro lado.

Rachel supo desde el principio que el estúpido plan de George podía ocasionar una tormenta, aún así no se cobijó de la lluvia y se quedó a merced de la tempestad.

Su tarde había sido la más larga que podía recordar desde hacía años, mucho más que las dos horas interminables en clase de Cassandra July. No solo había tenido que ensayar, a pesar de que lo único que hubiese querido era acurrucarse en el sofá llorando desconsolada por la horrible pelea, sino que además tuvo que ponerse frente a casi 1.500 espectadores; ni siquiera comprendía como había logrado no romperse en el escenario, habían sido las dos horas más eternas de toda su vida.

Llamó a Quinn a los cinco minutos de que se fuese, y a los veinte, y a la hora, y después de salir del teatro llamó también a Santana, tres veces, y ninguna de las dos tuvo la decencia de contestar el maldito teléfono. Solo Brittany, después de cuatro intentos, le había respondido, y estaba demasiado ebria como para mantener una conversación coherente que no estuviese llena de gritos emocionados por su inesperada llamada.

Eran las once, no había ni rastro de Quinn, y comenzaba a preocuparse.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? ¿Y si la habían secuestrado? ¿Y si había decidido irse? Negó con la cabeza, ella jamás se marcharía sin sus discos de los Beatles, le había costado años de búsquedas en tiendas de segunda mano conseguirlos todos en vinilo.

Finalmente, escuchó las llaves en la puerta, y eso sonó como música celestial.

—Por favor, perdóname —salió corriendo hacia la entrada apretándola en un fuerte abrazo antes de que siquiera dejase las llaves en la mesita—. No quise decir lo que dije, estaba enfadada y solté cosas que no pensaba. Tú para mí eres maravillosa, única, no pienso que sientas envidia, fue una estupidez —lloriqueó en su hombro para luego mirarla fijamente—. No lo haré, llamaré a George y le diré que no acepto. Romperé el contrato, lo quemaré, diré que me obligó a firmarlo, ¡no me importa! No quiero que nada se interponga entre nosotras, no quiero que nada nos afecte —vagó por sus ojos apretando su rostro con fuerza.

Pero lo único que recibió por su parte fue una mirada gélida y vacía, una que por supuesto no pertenecía a _su_ Quinn, ni tampoco ese olor a alcohol que casi la estaba mareando solo con estar a su lado.

Una punzada apretó su pecho, con fuerza, de forma casi desgarradora; algo había cambiado, el verde esperanza se había ido.

—Lo haré —musitó tras un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué?

—Ocultaremos nuestra relación y Thomas será tu felpudo novio falso.

—Pero, Quinn...

—He dicho que lo haré, ¿vale? —respondió apartándose lentamente— Me voy a la cama. No quiero hablar ni una palabra más sobre esto.

Observó aún confusa como caminaba hacia la habitación, comprobando como incluso sus andares eran diferentes. ¿Dónde había quedado su soltura y su gracia? Su espalda erguida y la cabeza alta. Era ella, sí, pero al mismo tiempo ya no lo era.

Y ahí fue cuando lo escuchó, el trueno; había llegado la tormenta, el huracán.

Nada podía hacer ya para evitarlo, solo rogar en silencio que la calma llegase lo más rápido posible.


	30. 30 de noviembre, 2017

**29**

_30 de noviembre, 2017_

**198 Bedford Ave. Williamsburg, New York**

¿Somos nosotros quienes hacemos los momentos o son los momentos quienes nos hacen ser lo que somos? ¿Cuántas veces has pensado en volver atrás en el tiempo para cambiar una decisión, un instante del que te arrepientes? ¿Cuántas veces te has preguntado si cambiar eso haría que las cosas fuesen distintas? ¿Tomaste la decisión equivocada? Y, si así fuese, ¿sería mejor si no la hubieses tomado o tal vez esa decisión fue necesaria para llegar a dónde estás ahora?

Porque a veces solo dos palabras son capaces de cambiar una vida: sí y no.

Y Quinn dijo sí cuando quería decir no, y no podía arrepentirse más de ello.

Todo había pasado muy rápido desde que George entró en la vida de Rachel. En dos meses pasó de ser una chica con cierta popularidad en Broadway pero con una vida normal a ser portada de todas las revistas locales, algunas incluso nacionales. Programas de radio donde su presencia era anunciada a bombo y platillo. Programas de televisión donde acudía como portavoz de la obra. Entrevistas, fiestas, eventos, incluso algunos autobuses paseaban por las calles de Nueva York con su cara estampada. Rachel se convirtió casi de la noche a la mañana en alguien muy famoso en la ciudad de los rascacielos, la Carrie Bradshaw del teatro quizás.

Todo neoyorkino que se preciase sabía quién era Rachel Berry, y cuanto más popular se volvía más difícil era ocultar su relación con Quinn.

Al fin y al cabo vivían juntas, habían paseado de la mano durante más de año y medio, ella había sido presentada como su novia a todo el elenco y además había ido a verla varias veces tras su actuación con un enorme ramo de flores como fiel compañero.

Para su fortuna la memoria a veces es selectiva, y de la noche a la mañana Quinn Fabray jamás había existido en la vida de Rachel Berry. George solía llamarlo "control de daños", pero ella solo podía verlo como un intento cruel y despiadado de sacarla poco a poco de su vida.

Llegaron al punto de tener que esconderse si querían cenar juntas, o salir a pasear como el resto de las parejas normales; no podían darse la mano en público, y por supuesto, no podían hacerse ni una sola muestra de cariño si no era bajo la absoluta protección de su apartamento. Las reglas habían sido claras desde el primer día, y ella tenía que acatarlas sin rechistar. Como una cobarde.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, no; además de todas las cosas que tenía que soportar por la repentina fama de Rachel, tenía que verla con Thomas, y eso le hervía la sangre.

George se encargó de hacer creer al público que eran pareja gracias a un premeditado plan que resultó ser un completo éxito.

Primero salieron juntos de la mano varias noches tras el espectáculo, más tarde tuvieron un "hermoso" momento donde Thomas no pudo contener su "amor" por ella y le dio un "romántico" beso al finalizar la actuación y, para culminar su brillante falsa historia, Rachel declaró a una conocida revista que el amor le había llegado gracias a la obra añadiendo además lo emocionada que estaba debido a que la vida le sonreía en todos los sentidos.

Poco tardaron los tabloides en sacar conclusiones, y en menos de un mes los dos eran la pareja más buscada de Broadway.

Eran como buitres esperando a su presa, querían saberlo absolutamente todo de la que según muchos era lo mejor que le había pasado a Nueva York desde que los Knicks ganaron la final de los Playoffs a Los Lakers en el 73.

Con una obra de teatro un año en cartel y unas pocas actuaciones organizadas por George en varias salas de Chelsea, Rachel había conseguido metérselos a todos en el bolsillo. Los niños querían ser como ella, las madres querían ser sus madres, los hombres querían estar con ella y las mujeres... Bueno, Quinn pensaba que también querían estar con ella.

George podía ser un prepotente engreído de pelo engominado, pero no podía negar que era muy bueno en su trabajo.

Se alegraba por Rachel, se alegraba por su éxito y porque estuviese cumpliendo sus sueños pero, ¿en qué lugar la dejaba todo eso?

Ella solo era una desempleada con guiones que nadie quería financiar, una persona normal en un mundo lleno de glamour y éxito al que no pertenecía ni quería pertenecer. Se sentía fuera de lugar en las fiestas a las que iba para acompañarla desde la distancia, se sentía fuera de lugar con los amigos de Rachel, incluso se sentía fuera de lugar cuando iba a ver sus espectáculos y Rachel salía de la mano de Thomas.

Y con el tiempo dejó de hacerlo, dejó de ir a verla, dejó de ir a eventos, dejó de quedar con sus amigos. Intentó evitar todo eso porque realmente la estaba destrozando.

Su chica era una estrella, una triunfadora, pero ella no era nada; y poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de que, cuanto más cerca estaba de sus sueños, más lejos estaba de ella.

—¿Y por qué no aporreas tu saco de boxeo? Eso siempre te ayudó... —le sugirió Vanessa, en otra de sus largas conversaciones sobre cómo soportar el ver a su novia paseando de la mano de un estúpido pomposo.

—Lo único que quiero aporrear es la cara de Thomas, y lamentablemente no creo que Rachel esté muy de acuerdo en eso.

—Podemos secuestrarle y ponerle una capucha en la cabeza, nunca sabrá que has sido tú —bromeó, haciendo que riese entre dientes, por primera vez esa semana.

—Tampoco serviría de mucho —suspiró echándose hacia atrás en el sofá—. George posiblemente haría negocio de ello, y contaría como él era un héroe por salvarla de un fan sicótico o algo así.

La capacidad de aquel hombre para mentir era admirable, de cuatro frases que decía cinco eran mentira, quizás incluso seis.

—¡También lo secuestraremos a él! —rió alzando el puño con gesto triunfal, pero esa vez ni sus comentarios ingeniosos fueron capaces de sacarla de su pesimismo— Quinn... No puedes estar así para siempre, tienes que adaptarte.

—¿Y crees que no lo intento? Todas las noches me propongo no dejar que esto me afecte, y todas las mañanas me despierto en una cama vacía, sabiendo que mi novia estará ensayando con ese imbécil —bufó con frustración—. No sabes lo idiota que me siento, no sabes lo que es meterte en Google y ver decenas de fotos de los dos sonriendo como dos tortolos a las cámaras.

—Bueno, ¿y si hablas con Rachel? Quizás no pueda evitarlo todo, pero al menos puede ser un poco más sutil...

—La esencia de todo esto es, precisamente, no ser sutil —rió con amargura—. Ellos quieren que los vean, es parte del espectáculo.

—Cuando estudié en la universidad sobre los romances de relaciones públicas, no pensaba que pudiese pasar en la vida real —arrugó la frente—. Esto parece una película mala de Cameron Díaz y Aston Kutcher.

—Por desgracia no lo es. Es mi vida y no puedo hacer nada —dio el último sorbo a su cerveza y se puso en pie—. Tengo que irme, Kurt está de visita y viene a cenar. Ya sabes... Debo hacer de nuevo de ama de casa.

Vanessa la miró con tristeza, quizás incluso con compasión, porque si alguien había sido testigo de su evolución esa era ella, y ahora también estaba en primera línea de su declive. Tocaba fondo, cualquiera a diez kilómetros a la redonda se habría dado cuenta.

Su madre lo notaba en sus conversaciones por teléfono, Santana podía verlo en esas largas carreras por el Central Park, incluso Leroy en su última visita se había preocupado por su repentina delgadez. Todos sabían que Quinn Fabray estaba convirtiéndose en una triste sombra de lo que había sido, todos excepto Rachel al parecer.

Su problema de comunicación esos dos meses llegaba a límites insospechados, hasta tal punto que muchas veces ni siquiera hablaban más de tres frases seguidas sin terminar discutiendo.

Ya no evitaba las peleas, es más, quizás incluso las buscaba. Y eso conllevó que el poco tiempo que podían disfrutar juntas estuviese rodeado de gritos, reproches y palabras frías dirigidas directamente hacia esos puntos que más dolían.

A veces lo hacía conscientemente, otras veces simplemente se dejaba llevar por su frustración.

No estaba contenta con la situación, por supuesto, pero por más que pensaba en buscar una solución la única que veía no era viable. Porque ella no estaba dispuesta a prescindir de Rachel, por mucho que odiase ese círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido su relación.

Pero no podía negar que, sin darse cuenta, los momentos de miradas llenas de todo se habían convertido en instantes vacíos plagados de nada.

* * *

><p>—Y entonces, ¿qué tal es la vida en la soleada California? —le preguntó Rachel después de cenar, sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de café mientras tomaban un caro vino cortesía de Kurt, como no.<p>

—Es diferente. El tráfico es menos caótico y la gente un poco más amable, ya sabes como son algunos neoyorkinos... Aunque a veces echo de menos los codazos en Times Square, lo reconozco —rió entre dientes.

—¿Y el frío invernal?

—No, te aseguro que eso no lo echo de menos. No sabes lo que es pasear con una simple camiseta en septiembre por Santa Mónica —sonrió dándole un sorbo a su copa—. Bueno, dentro de poco tú también podrás disfrutar de eso y de un delicioso café en mi cafetería preferida de Beverly Hill.

—Aún falta mucho, según George necesito un poco más de publicidad para dar el paso a la gran pantalla.

¿Más publicidad? Pensó, apenas había abierto la boca en toda la cena. ¿Tendría que vender un embarazo falso o una boda express en Las Vegas para conseguirlo?

Cuando se enteró de que Kurt iría a cenar supo lo que le esperaba; conversaciones somnolientas sobre Broadway, Hollywood y el último artículo de Perez Hilton, quien ahora también conocía a la maravillosa Rachel Berry. Quizás el dinero invertido por George en esa causa ayudó un poco.

Sentarse aburrida en el sofá mientras ambos hablaban y hablaban de sí mismos no era precisamente el plan perfecto para una noche de sábado; pero, de todas formas, tampoco tenía mucho más que hacer.

Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese papel, al de novia oculta que asentía con una sonrisa a todo lo que Rachel decía y guardaba silencio debidamente para no meter la pata. Quizás Kurt no era un gran productor de Broadway que buscaba una nueva estrella para su próxima obra, o un director en busca de nuevos talentos, pero ya tenía tan automatizada esa actitud que lo hacía sin darse cuenta.

Esa era su vida, su destino, y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Quinn, ¿y qué tal va tu guión? —le preguntó, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—No va, directamente —rió sin gracia—. No tiene importancia. Supongo que no soy tan buena como creía.

—No digas tonterías —sonrió Rachel acariciándole la rodilla para luego mirar a su amigo—. Ella es maravillosa, simplemente necesita un poco más de tiempo.

—Yo podría ayudarte, conozco a gente influyente, podría darles tu guión y así sabes a ciencia cierta que ellos lo han leído. Muchas veces ni siquiera llegan a sus manos, reciben cientos y cientos al día y sus secretarias los dejan encima de su escritorio por siglos.

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso sería estupendo! —exclamó Rachel entusiasmada— ¿En serio podrías hacerlo?

—Por supuesto. Soy una estrella, cariño.

Lo era, protagonista de su propia serie en la CBS. Todo un ídolo mediático. Al menos en ese momento, ya sabemos que la fama va y viene.

—¿Y cuándo sería? Quizás podrías hablar con Martin Scorsese, lo conociste en los Globos de Oro, ¿no? Estoy segura de que si lee su guión querrá hacer su película, quizás ella no sea la directora... ¡Pero sería un grandísimo paso! —alzó los brazos con alegría— No sé como no lo he pensado antes, éste sería su pasaporte a la fama.

Quinn, sin embargo, no pareció muy contenta con la idea.

—Muchas gracias, Kurt. Pero no es necesario —acotó con una sonrisa forzada.

—¿Por qué? Conoce a gente importante, es nuestro amigo casi desde siempre, ¿por qué no tomar un pequeño atajo? ¡Es perfecto!

—No quiero influencias ni contactos de nadie. Si lo consigo, quiero que sea por mis propios medios, no porque Kurt asista a eventos con Martin Scorsese.

—Pero...

—He dicho que no, Rachel —la interrumpió cortante—. ¿Puedes respetar mis deseos? ¿Aunque solo sea por una vez?

Un silencio incómodo se formó, uno de esos silencios a los que ella estaba ya más que acostumbrada pero que, quizás, Kurt encontró confuso y un tanto extraño.

Él, la última vez que las había visto juntas hacía ya más de diez meses, fue testigo de excepción de como aún eran la pareja más perfecta desde Leonardo DiCaprio y Kate Winslet en _Titanic_. Sin embargo las cosas eran muy diferentes, y las sonrisas de idiotas que casi le provocaban un ataque de hiperglucemia habían dejado paso a miradas fulminantes y terroríficas.

Pero Rachel, por supuesto, no desistió tan fácilmente.

—¿Por qué eres tan orgullosa? —arrugó la frente— Te está ofreciendo la oportunidad de conseguir eso por lo que llevas casi un año luchando.

—No quiero deberle nada a nadie —miró a Kurt—. Sin ánimo de ofender...

Éste negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su copa mientras era testigo de una posible nueva pelea sin sentido. Porque, de nuevo, Rachel Berry no se dio por vencida.

—A veces eres tan frustrante...

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —le espetó con dureza— Tú ya tienes a tu agente mágico y una gran valla publicitaria en pleno Times Square. Incluso autobuses personalizados. ¿Qué te importa si le doy o no el guión a Kurt? Es _mi_ vida.

—¡Quiero que consigas tus sueños!

—Y yo quiero hacerlo por mí misma. ¿Tan difícil es de entender? Quizás para ti el fin justifica los medios, pero hay gente que prefiere alcanzar el éxito sin necesidad de contactos, cenas de gala o relaciones falsas con su co-estrella —alzó las cejas con una sonrisa llena de falsedad—. Mira a Kurt, tiene su propia serie y sin necesidad de ocultar su relación con Blaine. Sorprendente, ¿verdad?

—Todo el mundo no tiene la misma suerte.

—Todo el mundo no necesita fingir para llegar a la cima. Hay personas que _sí_ tienen principios. ¿Sabes lo que es?

Kurt, después de esto, supo que su tiempo en ese apartamento había llegado a su fin.

Podía tener muchas ganas de pasar tiempo con Rachel, al fin y al cabo apenas podía disfrutar de su mejor amiga, pero no quería estar en medio de esa pelea de hienas. El estrés no era bueno para su cutis, su maquilladora se lo había dejado muy claro cuando le encontró la primera arruga.

Por lo tanto se despidió rápidamente, alegando que debía dormir temprano antes de su entrevista con Jay Leno, y salió casi corriendo despavorido. Había metido la pata con esa sugerencia; a veces los buenos actos traen terribles consecuencias, como el silencio atronador en el 8ºC del 150 de Midtown West.

Una discusión más que añadir a la ya abultada lista, nuevas miradas gélidas cargadas de reproches que no tardarían mucho en ser pronunciados.

—No puedo creer que me hayas hablado así delante de Kurt —negó con la cabeza llevando las copas a la cocina—. Ha sido bochornoso.

—Y yo no puedo creer que decidas por mí en mi cara, como si yo ni siquiera estuviese presente.

—¡No estaba decidiendo por ti!

—Sí, lo estabas haciendo. Si no llego a intervenir habrías obligado a Kurt a que hablase con el mismísimo Woody Allen porque coincidió con él cinco minutos en ese restaurante para los famosos del que habéis hablado durante una hora.

—¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Acaso está mal que quiera ayudarte?

—No, pero si te digo que prefiero hacerlo a mi manera, ¡respétame!

—Tú me apuntaste a una audición sin mi consentimiento —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Te grité? ¿Te ridiculicé? ¿Te miré como si fueses un apestoso insecto al que hay exterminar lo antes posible?

—Yo no te he mirado así...

—¡Sí, lo has hecho! —golpeó la encimera con la palma de su mano— Es lo único que haces últimamente. Si tan horrible soy, si tan despreciable me ves, ¿por qué sigues conmigo, Quinn? —le preguntó con voz queda, esa voz cargada de lágrimas no derramadas— Estoy cansada de tus gritos, de tus reproches, de tus comentarios irónicos y de sentirme todo el tiempo como si te debiese algo solo porque estoy haciendo _mi_ trabajo. ¿Por qué aceptaste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que estabas conmigo en esto?

—¡Porque te quiero! —gritó con frustración— Porque no quería que toda tu vida me culpases por haberme interpuesto entre tú y tu carrera, porque no quería ser como Finn, no quería que sintieses que estar conmigo supondría dejar todo lo que siempre habías querido. Por eso lo hice —inspiró profundamente—. Pero jamás pensé que llegase a doler tanto, no creía que verte con él me hiciese sentir tan insignificante.

Rachel mordió su labio inferior y miró hacia un punto perdido del suelo, ella pudo ser testigo de como las lágrimas finalmente descendían por sus mejillas.

Demasiadas peleas en solo dos meses, demasiadas escenas repetidas una y otra vez con el mismo final; ella gritándole, Rachel yéndose a su habitación sin decir nada. Porque así había sido en cada una, mientras Quinn escupía palabras envenenadas, Rachel simplemente guardaba silencio, recibiendo golpes verbales que quizás hacían mucho más daño del que ella podía sentir al verla con Thomas.

Pero, esa vez, Quinn no tendría la última palabra. Porque Rachel Berry también tenía un límite, y por muy culpable que se sintiese había cruzado la raya.

—Si quieres que esto siga adelante, espero que cambies de actitud —la miró con dureza, apartando las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa blanca—. Entiendo que sea difícil para ti, por eso he consentido que me tratases así. Pero no voy a seguir guardando silencio, no voy a soportar ni una sola falta de respeto más. Si tanto me quieres como dices, espero que seas capaz de aceptar que _ésta_ es mi vida, y si no es así... Lo mejor será que lo dejemos.

—Me... ¿me estás poniendo un ultimátum? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—No, solo estoy siendo clara —alzó la barbilla—. Tu problema no es Thomas, ni nuestra relación farsa, ni siquiera George. Tu problema eres solo tú, Quinn. Y yo no voy a disculparme por tener éxito, llevo desde los cuatro años luchando para ello. Y, aunque para ti solo lo haya conseguido renunciando a mis principios, te aseguro que he sacrificado muchísimo por estar donde estoy.

Y tras esto ya sí dio la discusión por finalizada, caminando hacia la habitación.

Quinn la observó, con una mezcla de dolor e incredulidad; porque jamás hubiese pensado que podría pasarle algo así, nunca habría creído que todo pudiese cambiar a eso que ahora era su realidad.

No quería ser como Finn, pero lo estaba siendo, no quería parecerse a su padre, pero lo estaba consiguiendo; estaba comportándose de forma despreciable, y por mucho que tuviese motivos más que suficientes para estar dolida, nadie la había obligado a nada.

Ella dijo sí, con todas las consecuencias.

El reloj del salón resonó entre todo ese silencio, anunciando que ya eran las doce.

Rachel paró en seco antes de entrar, apretando con fuerza el quicio de la puerta y sonriendo con tristeza para sí misma le dijo:

—Feliz aniversario, Quinn.

Y, dicho esto, cerró la puerta dejando tras ella un enorme portazo.

Esa noche tendría que dormir en el sofá, un final que sin duda tampoco esperaba.


	31. 1 de diciembre, 2017

**30**

_1 de diciembre, 2017_

**Balthazar. SoHo, Nueva York.**

Ser un artista no es tan fácil como puede parecer en un principio, no todo son eventos y cenas de gala acompañadas de una copa de champagne francés que cuesta lo mismo que el sueldo mensual de un obrero del Bronx. Todo unido por carcajadas estruendosas a chistes sin gracia y sonrisas falsas acompañados de halagos banales.

El glamour del mundo del teatro, cuanto había oído hablar de ello, cuanto había deseado experimentarlo en sí misma. Pero nadie le advirtió de que a veces se sentiría tan vacía, ni tampoco que las salas inmensas en restaurantes de lujo de SoHo darían tantas vueltas, y no fruto del alcohol precisamente.

Estaba mareada por las circunstancias, por como su vida avanzaba rápidamente sin darse a penas cuenta.

Dos años antes estaba haciendo las maletas para probar suerte en un musical que se estrenaría en Londres en poco más de un mes, en ese momento estaba sumergida en una amena charla con Tom Hanks.

¿Confuso? Demasiado, y por eso sentía que comenzaba a faltarle el aire.

Se disculpó del que hasta hacía algunos años había sido su actor favorito de comedias románticas de los noventa, y salió a la entrada donde aún estaba colocada la alfombra roja por donde ella se había paseado como lo que ahora era, una estrella. Emergente, sin consagrar, pero un estrella al fin y al cabo.

Algunos fans le gritaron palabras de apoyo desde la lejanía, el portero alto y fornido con su caro traje de chaqueta negro le sonrió con amabilidad.

Eso era otra de las características de su nueva vida, las sonrisas amables, los cafés gratis y las firmas en fotos con su rostro, a veces junto al de Thomas. Él al parecer se encontraba como en casa en aquel ambiente tan distingo, siempre había pensado que tenía alma de gentleman inglés.

Ella, sin embargo, se sentía como si estuviese encerrada en una jaula de oro, o en una urna de cristal de bohemia que podía romperse con un débil soplido.

Cuantos más escalones subes más difícil es mantenerte arriba, cuanto mayor es tu fama mayores son tus responsabilidades. Todo el tiempo debía comportarse de forma correcta, medida y recatada, sonriendo ante los rumores que circulaban sobre ella, sobre su ego gigante y sus aires de diva.

Era sabido por todos que una mujer segura de sí misma siempre causó miedo, y ella tenía toneladas de seguridad para aterrorizar a cualquiera.

Nadie dijo que iba a ser fácil, pero tampoco le advirtieron de que sería tan difícil; porque, al contrario de lo que podía parecer, Rachel Berry no estaba tan cómoda con su nuevo estilo de vida.

Sí, estaba feliz por su éxito y no podía negar que amaba los halagos y las muestras de afecto, pero eso no quería decir que tanta soledad disfrazada se sintiese placentera.

Todos esos eventos a los que asistía solo eran una clara muestra de la frivolidad de un mundo que antes desconocía, todo lo que ella esperaba que fuese al parecer solo había sido fruto de su imaginación idealista. Porque para ella el teatro era su vida, y pensaba que lo más importante sería precisamente eso, el teatro, pero al parecer lo significativo aquellos días en Broadway no era lo mismo que en la época de Patti Lupone o Barbra.

Broadway era más parecido a Hollywood de lo que ella pensaba, la libertad que tenía cuando su obra era una simple apuesta no existía llegados a la segunda renovación. Sus compañeros no eran los mismos, Michael no era el mismo, hasta los chicos de la banda habían cambiado. Y no podía entenderlo, no podía comprender por qué el hecho de ser uno de los musicales más famosos de su tiempo había convertido aquel grupo humano luchando por un mismo objetivo en un circo mediático donde lo importante era hacer cada vez más taquilla.

Esperaba que sus días en ese mundo fuesen idílicos, que pasasen como lo habían hecho en Londres, entre canciones en karaokes y risas jugando al Scattergories; sin embargo, la unidad dejó paso a la rivalidad, a esa que ya había conocido en NYADA y que jamás terminó de parecerle del todo ética.

Lo único que le quedaba de real en su vida era Quinn, y a ella también la estaba perdiendo. Sin quererlo, sin proponérselo, sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

Su nueva actitud, huraña y tosca, solo conseguía crisparle los nervios, sus lamentos por lo que quería ser pero no llegaba a ser le frustraban quizás incluso más que sus gritos plagados de reproches. Porque luego tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo todo, y prefería seguir tirada en el sofá mirando al techo.

¿Dónde estaba la mujer luchadora y vivaz que ella conoció? ¿Dónde quedaron sus reflexiones sobre la vida? ¿Desde cuándo no le había dado uno de esos monólogos llenos de esperanzas e ideas revolucionarias? No podía culparla de sus desgracias, había sido ella misma quien se había metido en ese túnel oscuro del que, al parecer, no quería salir.

Daban igual sus palabras de ánimo, sus caricias cálidas bajo la ropa, sus besos bajo el techo estrellado de su habitación; porque sus palabras ya no la curaban, sus caricias ya no las sentía, sus besos ni siquiera llegaban a ese frío corazón.

Y así, los meses se fueron haciendo eternos en el calendario, y así, un día como aquel, dos años después de tirarse en paracaídas al verla aparecer por sorpresa en su casa, todo se sentía colgando de un fino hilo a punto de romperse.

Su teléfono móvil vibró en su bolso, y al ver el rostro sonriente de Quinn, la antigua Quinn, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que pulsar el botón rojo.

Porque no quería hablar con ella, al igual que no había querido hacerlo aquella mañana antes de ir al ensayo; estaba demasiado dolida por sus hirientes palabras, palabras cargadas de una ira que desconocía hasta entonces.

Aquel evento podía ser una autentica mierda, pero era mucho mejor que una nueva pelea entre esas cuatro paredes que cada vez se sentían más frías y estrechas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó George, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos— Se supone que vienes a estos eventos para hacer contactos, no creo que en la entrada vayas a hablar con mucha gente influyente.

—Estaba un poco mareada —respondió sin mirarle, apoyando su espalda en la fría pared mientras acariciaba el anillo en su dedo—. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

—¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida... ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico? —la observó escrutando su rostro; pero eso no lo hizo porque se preocupase por ella, simplemente lo hizo porque ganaba un 20% de cada uno de sus logros, y una semana en cama sería equivalente a grandes pérdidas en el materialista mundo de George Anderson.

También comenzaba a detestarlo, como a todo cuánto le rodeaba.

—No me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente.

George se apoyó a su lado en la pared, y se encendió un cigarrillo, le ofreció pero ella negó con la cabeza. No había fumado en veintitrés años y, por muy vacía que se sintiese, no llenaría sus pulmones de humo tóxico para paliar su tristeza.

—Entiendo que todo esto debe ser confuso para ti, Rachel —le dijo, exhalando el humo—. Tú vida ha cambiado mucho y es lógico que estés un poco abrumada. No eres ni la primera ni la última a la que le pasa.

—¿Qué? Yo no... —titubeó— Yo estoy perfectamente, estoy feliz.

—¿Y eso lo dices para convencerme a mí o a ti? —alzó las cejas— No soy idiota, sé que todo esto está siendo difícil, y supongo que tu querida novia no llevará muy bien eso de tener que compartirte.

—Quinn no tiene nada que ver. Ella... ella me apoya, en todo momento.

Esa fue la mayor mentira que había dicho en los últimos meses, y eso que tenía una larga lista de ellas, pero lo dijo con tal seguridad y decisión que incluso ella llegó a pensar que era cierto.

Algo bueno debía tener toda esa farsa, ahora era una maestra de la mentira.

—¿Y entonces qué te pasa?

El móvil vibró de nuevo en su bolso, sutilmente metió la mano y colgó sin necesidad de ver quien la estaba llamando. Sería la misma que lo había hecho desde hacía más de una hora, esa de quien hablaban hasta hacía dos segundos y a quien no quería responder precisamente en ese momento.

—Solo... —suspiró y miró al frente— A veces me siento un poco perdida. La fama, la popularidad, ver mi cara por todas partes, no poder tomar un café sin que la gente me observe como si fue un extraterrestre... No sé, es extraño, confuso.

—Lo es, pero también es parte de este trabajo. Y también parte de la vida —dio una nueva calada—. Aún eres joven, pero a medida que los años pasen te darás cuenta de que no eres la única que se siente perdida o desorientada. No solo tú has comprendido que este mundo no es el lugar maravilloso y artístico que imaginaba, no solo tú has sido consciente de que el dinero y el poder a veces vale mucho más que el talento o las buenas intenciones —apagó el cigarrillo con la punta de su zapato—. Llegué a Nueva York con dieciséis años pensando que el rock era el motor que movía el mundo, a los tres meses comprendí que la música no era tan importante como el camello que les proporcionaba su energía para seguir sobre el escenario. El rock había muerto, y solo eran mediados de los 70 —rió con amargura—. Pero supe adaptarme, tomé esa frustración y la plegué haciendo de ello un escudo. Y entonces me compré un caro traje de chaqueta con el sueldo de todo el verano y decidí que la industria no podría apartarme de mis objetivos —la miró fijamente—. No dejes que nada te arrebate tus sueños, ni siquiera el darte cuenta de que el entorno en el que estos están envueltos solo está lleno de mierda.

Rachel lo observó en silencio, confusa por toda esa verborrea llena de intenciones que no sabía muy bien por qué había sido pronunciada, si para convencerla de que seguir era lo correcto o para ayudarla a encontrar el camino.

De nuevo el móvil vibró en su bolso y, esa vez, no apretó el botón de colgar.

Simplemente lo apagó y se irguió en sí misma, sonriendo como bien sabía hacerlo y mostrándose tan segura como siempre.

Porque el espectáculo debía continuar, y ella tenía un evento importante al que hacer frente, aunque con solo pisar un pie de nuevo en la sala sintiese como su estómago comenzaba a darle vueltas en esa montaña rusa de falsedad.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta lentamente, intentando no hacer ruido; era tarde, muy tarde, y ella estaba un tanto afectada por el champagne. No mucho, no al nivel de tener que andar a gatas por el suelo, pero sí era consciente de que sus reflejos no eran los de siempre, y si le quedaba alguna duda ésta se vio disipada al chocar contra el pequeño mueble del recibidor.<p>

Lamentó para sus adentros el golpe y el estruendo indeseado, y encendió la pequeña lamparita de la entrada, pegando un grito al ver una sombra sentada en el sofá.

—¡Dios, Quinn! —exclamó poniendo su mano en el pecho— Me has asustado...

Ella no dijo nada, siguió mirándola en la casi penumbra, solo alumbrada por la leve luz de la entrada y de los edificios que dejaba pasar la ventana del salón.

Estaba hermosa, siempre lo estaba, pero con poca luz era como si su belleza quedase multiplicada por infinito. Y también estaba enfadada, o quizás no, su ceño últimamente estaba fruncido la mayor parte del tiempo, y ella tampoco se encontraba en condiciones para adivinar sus emociones desde aquella distancia.

—¿Qué haces aún despierta? —colgó su abrigo y el bolso en el perchero— Son las cuatro de la mañana.

—Lo sé, y se suponía que tú volvías a las diez.

Esto lo dijo sin reproche en su tono, con voz pausada y también cansada, quizás incluso resignada. Pero sin reproche, y eso le sorprendió. Quizás porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba su voz de esa manera.

—El evento se alargó más de lo que esperaba, lo siento.

No lo sentía, pero era oportuno disculparse, ella ante todo tenía educación.

—¿Y el móvil? ¿Se te cayó en el baño o se lo comió George? Porque te he dejado doce mensajes y no has respondido a ninguno.

—Se... se me quedó sin batería.

—Sin batería, por supuesto —rió sin gracia poniéndose en pie lentamente.

Y eso sí lo dijo de nuevo con reproche, y no le apetecía discutir de madrugada después de una larga mañana de ensayos, una actuación por la tarde y seis horas sonriendo hasta que le doliesen las mejillas por la noche.

—Quinn... —suspiró, sentándose en el sillón y quitándose los tacones que la estaban matando— Es tarde, ¿por qué no hablamos mañana por la mañana?

—Claro, como usted ordene, señorita Berry —se burló haciéndole una reverencia.

Ella frunció el ceño para luego alzar las cejas, tenía la cualidad de fastidiarle incluso cuando ella misma no quería que así fuese.

—¿Quieres discutir de nuevo? ¿Acaso no te quedó lo bastante claro anoche?

Y sí, hubo reproche en su tono.

—No intentes hacerme sentir culpable cuando, esta vez, no soy yo quien está provocando la pelea —la señaló con el dedo—. Llegas tarde, la noche de _nuestro_ aniversario, y encima tienes el valor de mentirme a la cara. ¿Crees que soy idiota? ¿Crees que no sé que no querías hablar conmigo? Ten el valor de decirlo, ¡vamos!

—¡Pues no! No tenía ganas de hablar contigo, ¿contenta? —la miró desafiante poniéndose en pie— No quería discutir de nuevo, no quería llegar aquí y terminar gritándonos. Como siempre, como ahora. ¿Acaso no te cansas de pelear?

Quinn la observó en silencio, con las manos a cada lado de su cintura, en guardia, lista para atacar. Pero esa vez no dijo nada, miró al techo y luego bajó la vista para después simplemente ponerse a llorar.

No en un llanto desconsolado, no en una de esas lluvias de lágrimas que ella sí solía tener; pero lloró, en silencio, mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento inútil de evitarlo. Y eso le hizo sentir tremendamente culpable, porque en sus dos años de relación pocas veces la había visto llorar, y ninguna por su causa.

Intentó acercarse, arroparla entre sus brazos y susurrarle que todo iría bien, pero Quinn alzó la mano y la miró fijamente; con una mirada llena de dolor y rabia a partes iguales. Dolor por lo que había perdido, rabia por no saber cómo recuperarlo.

—Había preparado un picnic en nuestra habitación porque siempre has dicho que querías cenar bajo las estrellas —le dijo casi en un susurro—. Me he llevado toda la puta tarde preparando una cita romántica, como las que solíamos tener antes de que estuvieses demasiado ocupada para dedicarme algo de tu preciado tiempo. Todo ello para disculparme por como me comporté ayer, para decirte que me arrepentía y que estaba dispuesta a cambiar de actitud —sonrió con tristeza—. Pero claro, tú estabas en un evento importante. Como siempre.

—Yo... —titubeó— Lo siento mucho, no... no lo sabía.

—Déjalo —hizo un aspaviento con la mano—. Tienes razón, es tarde. Solo quería saber que llegabas bien. Me voy a la cama.

De nuevo la misma imagen, simplemente que a la inversa. ¿Tendría que dormir ella esa noche en el sofá? ¿Ya ni siquiera volverían a compartir habitación? ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué las cosas se habían complicado tanto?

—Por cierto... —giró sobre sí misma, ella siguió manteniendo a raya las lágrimas casi inminentes— No iré más a esa escuela de dirección. He hablado con Robert, mi antiguo compañero en la cafetería donde trabajaba. Ahora es el encargado y me ha contratado. Empiezo mañana.

—Pero... No es necesario, gano lo suficiente para mantenernos a las dos.

—No quiero seguir viviendo a tu costa —elevó los hombros con desgana—. Ya es hora de dejar los sueños imposibles y enfrentar la realidad.

Y en ese momento no supo si estaba hablando de su futura carrera como directora o de su relación. Toda la seguridad que había sentido la noche anterior, cuando le puso el ultimátum, se esfumó por la ventana.

Dejando solo miedo, un terror atroz a despertarse la mañana siguiente y no tenerla a su lado. No quería perderla, no podía perderla.

—Quinn...

—¿Qué?

—Abrázame —le pidió, casi como una súplica.

La miró en silencio por cuatro eternos segundos, quizás confusa por esa petición tan inesperada como desesperada, y fue hacia ella, rodeándola lentamente entre sus brazos y apoyando la barbilla en su cabeza. Rachel sintió de inmediato como algo no estaba bien, pudo palparlo, y se aferró a ella con más fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas finalmente rodaban por sus mejillas.

—No quiero que te vayas —lloriqueó en su pecho.

—¿Qué? No voy a irme a ningún sitio —susurró, acariciando su pelo.

—¿Y entonces por qué te siento tan lejos?

Estaba ahí, abrazándola, a milímetros de distancia, y al mismo tiempo la sentía a miles de kilómetros.

* * *

><p><em>2 de diciembre, 2017<em>

**_New York Muffins. Williamsburg, Nueva York._**

La vida a veces es circular, giramos y giramos apareciendo de nuevo en el punto de partida. No importa los rodeos que demos, lo rápido que corramos, lo mucho que nos detengamos en las paradas del trayecto, hay veces que sin poder evitarlo terminamos donde todo empezó. Y habitualmente este hecho no es algo deseado.

O al menos para Quinn no lo era.

Cuando se marchó de la cafetería no pensó que volvería con el rabo entre las piernas, en su cabeza el regreso era mucho más heroico, con ella siendo una respetada directora de cine o guionista o tal vez escritora y sus compañeros alabándola por haber sido capaz de salir de allí. A veces en su imaginación veía su foto en una de las paredes laterales, su imagen como ejemplo de que cualquier camarera de Nueva York podía llegar a ser una verdadera triunfadora.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, de nuevo con ese apestoso pañuelo rojo, sonriendo sin sonreír a todos esos artistas y bohemios engreídos alérgicos a la lactosa. Ni la música Jazz era capaz de levantarle el ánimo, ver de nuevo una fila llena de idiotas de pelo verde con perros vestidos a juego con sus camisas solo le daban ganas de vomitar.

Cuando trabajó allí por primera vez no lo odiaba tanto, podría haber dicho que era incluso feliz, pero en ese momento estar en esa cafetería solo quería decir una cosa: había fracasado. Estrepitosamente, como jamás en toda su vida. Y eso que ella tenía una larga lista de fracasos acumulados.

Williamsburg, que antes había sido su lugar preferido junto al puente de Brooklyn, ahora solo representaba su desgracia, mascullando en sus adentros una y otra vez la idea de que, quizás, ese lugar era su destino. Terminar los días sirviendo cafés y magdalenas de arándanos, asentir cortésmente a los cumplidos de aquellos que querían conquistarla, reír sin más, solo porque así debía hacerlo, como había hecho desde hacía meses.

—Fabray, ¿qué demonios te pasa? —arrugó el rostro Robert cuando, por quinta vez en cinco horas, tropezó con él tirando el pedido en su ya no mandil blanco— ¿Has olvidado como coger un vaso de cartón?

—Lo siento, estoy un poco distraída —se disculpó intentando limpiar el destrozo, algo inútil por supuesto.

—Ya veo, ¿difícil primer día?

—Horrible primer día —rió entre dientes negando con la cabeza.

Robert la miró con una sonrisa llena de comprensión; ese chico había sido su primer amigo en Nueva York, antes de que conociera a Vanessa y ella le llenase la cabeza de pajaritos triunfadores y salidas nocturnas por pubs de Queens.

Era un buen chico, gay hasta la médula y un enamorado las novelas de Virginia Woolf, llegado de St. Louis por una obsesión incomprensible por Audrey Hepburn y _Desayuno con diamantes_. Trabajaba en una cafetería porque el olor a café recién hecho le recordaba sus tardes en casa de su abuela antes de que ésta muriese por una neumonía mal curada cuando él solo tenía quince años.

Una vida difícil la suya, y sin embargo ahí estaba, feliz, contento con su papel en el mundo y sin necesitar nada más. Envidiaba a las personas como él, a esos que no tenían más aspiraciones que llevar una vida sencilla donde su trabajo pudiese pagar las facturas. Era mucho más fácil ser así, era mucho menos doloroso aceptar que no todos podían hacer historia.

Hubo un tiempo en que ella también era feliz con eso, donde el simple hecho de vivir por su cuenta y un trabajo medianamente correcto ya eran motivos suficientes para sentir que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

Pero entonces llegó Rachel, y su empeño en que fuese algo más, y sus continúas conversaciones sobre como los sueños eran la gasolina del ser humano. Y ella quiso más, y se empeñó en hacerla sentir orgullosa, y su seguridad se perdió por el camino.

—¿Quieres contarle a tu viejo amigo qué te atormenta, querida Grace?

Siempre la llamó así, por Grace Kelly y un parecido asombroso que solo él veía. Esto la hizo sonreír, había echado de menos a ese idiota.

—Es extraño volver, cuando me fui no pensaba que algún día trabajaría de nuevo aquí. No porque sea un trabajo deshonroso —se apresuró a añadir al ver su ceja alzada—. Solo que... yo quería ser algo más.

—Es lógico, las chicas como tú no están hechas para ser solo camareras.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hemos pasado cientos de horas juntos —se apoyó en la pequeña mesa de la trastienda, llena de cajas con pequeños paquetes de café traídos de cualquier parte del mundo y tés de nombres imposibles—. Y, siempre que te miraba, pensaba que harías grandes cosas, que llegarías lejos, que eras demasiado grande para esta cafetería o para Williamsburg o incluso para Nueva York. Hay personas que desprenden algo, no me preguntes el qué, y tú lo tenías, _aún_ lo tienes.

—Yo no estaría tan segura de eso último... —sonrió con tristeza, mirando a una mancha de crema que llevaba allí desde tiempo inmemoriables.

—Puede que tú no, pero yo sí —levantó su barbilla—. En mi tiempo aquí he visto a cientos de chicas con mandil y pañuelo rojo, cientos que pensaban que Nueva York sería su pasaje hacia el éxito personal. Modelos, aspirantes a actrices, pintoras, fotógrafas, incluso una vez trabajé con una que quería ser astronauta —soltó una carcajada—. Pero ninguna como tú, ninguna tenía ese brillo ni ese "algo". Porque algún día cambiarás el mundo, Quinn Fabray, simplemente tienes que tener paciencia y esperar.

Fue curioso escuchar de nueva esa última frase, porque solo otra persona se la había dicho, aunque en un momento y en circunstancias completamente diferentes.

Y la diferencia entre Rachel y Robert radicaba en que él sí era imparcial, no era su novia intentando animarla después de un ataque verbal de su padre en la cena de Acción de gracias, era un antiguo amigo al que no había visto en años.

¿Por qué ellos podían verlo pero ella no? ¿Por qué estaban tan seguros de que lo haría si solo se sentía un fracaso? ¿Qué demonios era eso que desprendía que para ella pasaba completamente inadvertido?

Robert sonrió, y salió de la trastienda, sabiendo que necesitaba unos segundos consigo misma. Era mucho más amable que el antiguo encargado, él la habría echado a patadas después de tirar el segundo café. Un golpe de suerte, algo que no había conocido desde hacía meses.

Inspiró profundamente y miró hacia el techo, intentando contener de nuevo esas lágrimas que no habían parado desde la noche anterior. Producto de la tristeza, de la impotencia, de la rabia que sentía siempre que pensaba en cómo todo se derrumbaba ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo. Ella que una vez había tocado el cielo con las manos, estaba hundida en un pozo sin fondo, sin nadie capaz de escuchar sus gritos de ayuda para sacarla de allí.

Salió dispuesta a terminar su turno, pero una sonrisa más que conocida acompañaba a Robert en una amena charla.

—¿Rachel? —arrugó la frente acercándose hasta ellos— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Conoces a Rachel Berry? —le preguntó sorprendido— ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho? ¡Soy un grandísimo admirador suyo! Le estaba diciendo que he ido diez veces a ver su obra. ¡Tengo su foto al lado de Audrey en mi salón!

Quinn lo observó alzando las cejas ante su momento fangirl y ella le sonrió con timidez, con esa media sonrisa que tanto adoraba y que hacía demasiado tiempo que no veía. O al menos dirigida a su persona.

—Robert... ¿Te importa dejarnos un momento a solas?

—Sí, claro —asintió rápidamente dándole la mano a Rachel—. Un placer haberte conocido, mándale un saludo a Thomas de mi parte. Bien hecho —le guiñó el ojo—. Tiene una voz hermosa y... ¡Está buenísimo!

—Robert...

—Sí, lo siento. Me voy.

Había olvidado esa pequeña cualidad, cuando quería podía ser muy inoportuno, e indiscreto, y también un gran amante del blog de Perez Hilton por supuesto.

El silencio, solo cubierto por la voz de Billie Holiday se cernió sobre ellas, y recordó como hacía tres años en esa misma cafetería su rostro fue lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo.

No había recordado ese momento hasta ese otro, no había recordado lo feliz que se sintió al verla de nuevo, al escuchar su voz por sorpresa después de un día agotador pero por entonces gratificante. Tampoco recordó esa presión en su pecho cuando le preguntó por qué no la había llamado, como si hubiese esperado que así fuese, pegada al teléfono, como en una de sus importantes audiciones.

Nunca llegó a preguntarle si eso había sucedido o solo era un pensamiento idiota, prefirió quedarse con esa versión de los hechos, fuese o no real.

Pero las cosas eran diferentes, demasiado, y el eco de su llanto en el baño durante toda la noche aún retumbaba en su subconsciente. Esperaba que no la hubiese escuchado, esperaba que ella sí hubiese podido conciliar el sueño.

—¿No tendrías que estar en el teatro?

—Hoy no tengo espectáculo —jugó con su bolso, tal y como aquel día.

—¿Y George no te ha puesto deberes? —alzó las cejas.

No lo dijo con malas intenciones, tampoco de forma sarcástica, lo preguntó de verdad, él no le había dado un respiro en tres meses.

—Le he pedido el día libre, por asuntos personales. No estaba muy contento con la idea pero... me dio igual —elevó los hombros—. Pensaba que... Bueno, que tal vez te gustaría salir a cenar, por la cita de aniversario que no pudimos tener ayer. Podríamos ir a ese vegetariano que tanto te gustaba, donde comimos en nuestro reencuentro.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve? Creía que no podíamos hacer cosas de pareja en público.

—Puedo cenar con una amiga, ¿no? Además tampoco soy Beyoncé —arrugó la frente—. Si tomamos tantas precauciones solo es por la obsesión de George con los rumores que corren de mí y mi supuesta bisexualidad por internet —giró los ojos—. Ya sabes... A veces es un poquito paranoico.

¿Un poco? Un día había tenido que salir de su apartamento por atrás porque había alguien sospechoso esperando en la puerta, alguien que supuestamente podía ser un fotógrafo disfrazado pero que tan solo era el amante de la vecina del 4ºB.

Estaba loco, como una puta cabra, y por supuesto ella lo detestaba. No creo que está información sea ninguna sorpresa.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices? —la miró con una sonrisa— ¿Cenamos?

—Yo... —titubeó— Estoy cansada, llevó casi seis horas sirviendo cafés.

La sonrisa se borró al escuchar sus palabras, y de nuevo vio la misma tristeza que esa tarde, solo que en una mujer adulta de veintitrés años que había conseguido todo cuanto quería. Hay cosas que no cambian, ya sabeis, la vida a veces es circular.

Y ella, como entonces, no pudo soportar esa mirada.

—Pero me apetece probar de nuevo esos deliciosos panqueques de brócoli y espinacas con salsa de zanahoria —le sonrió de medio lado.

Su tristeza desapareció, con la misma rapidez que aquel día, y ella se preguntó si algún día podría resistirse a cumplir los deseos de Rachel Berry.

* * *

><p>Silencio, solo silencio había podido escucharse entre ellas.<p>

Porque sí, el silencio también puede escucharse, y es un sonido a veces deseado y ansiado, pero otras odiado y detestable. No hay punto medio, o lo quieres o no lo quieres, no hay tonos grises para el silencio.

Y ese era del segundo tipo, del detestable, de ese en el que solo quieres gritar.

Ellas habían sido amigas del silencio, lo habían abrazado, lo había compartido como su bien más preciado, como algo suyo, único, inigualable. Pero ahora estaba siempre presente sin desearlo, sin buscarlo, simplemente porque no tenían nada que decir. O, tal vez, porque las cosas que querían decirse no debían ser dichas.

Por suerte para ella, Rachel era una especialista en romper el silencio.

—Y... ¿Qué tal trabajar de nuevo en la cafetería?

—Bien —elevó los hombros tomando el último bocado de su plato, había echado de menos esos deliciosos panqueques—. Robert es un gran encargado, mucho mejor que el anterior, a veces solo quería meter su cabeza en el lavavajillas para que parase de hablar. Aún recuerdo esa voz estridente gritando cada dos segundos: "¡Vamos, chicos! ¡A mi abuela pone cafés más rápido que vosotros, y tiene la cadera rota!" —imitó girando los ojos— Era un idiota.

Rachel soltó una carcajada, una de verdad, sin forzar, de esas que hacían que su cuerpo temblase sin control. No recordaba la última vez que la había oído reír, pero estaba casi segura de que no había sido en un largo tiempo.

Lo había echado de menos también, ese magnífico sonido envolvente, tanto o más que esa mirada que llegó después, esa penetrante a la par que dulce, llena de todo, llena de vida. Fue como si todo volviese de nuevo a empezar, como si Rachel de un plumazo hubiese borrado todos esos reproches vertidos los últimos tres meses, como si de nuevo estuviesen en su primera cita. Igual, de forma circular. No sabía que estaba pasando, no entendía por qué la había invitado a cenar ni tampoco que había cambiado desde la noche anterior.

Pero pedía en silencio que, por favor, no terminase antes de las doce como el hechizo de cenicienta.

—¿Y tú? —mojó sus labios en la copa— ¿Qué has hecho en tu día libre?

—He enviado tu guión a un par de productores.

Quinn se atragantó con el agua. "Click", el hechizo se había roto.

—¿Cuál... cuál de ellos?

—El primero, sigo pensando que es fascinante.

—Rachel...

—Antes de que me grites y te enfades quiero que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asintió, intentando controlarse, algo que últimamente le costaba demasiado. Pero asintió, porque estaba demasiado consternada para poder emitir algún sonido que no fuese un grito en mitad de aquel silencioso restaurante.

—No se lo he mandado a Kurt, tampoco he utilizado ninguno de mis contactos, lo he hecho de forma honrada y de acuerdo con tus principios —le afirmó con una sonrisa.

Aunque quizás temerosa de que de un momento a otro se pusiese a dar gritos como una desquiciada, o quién sabe, a tirar platos por los aires. Ya sabemos como había cambiado la pacífica y tranquila Quinn Fabray.

—Estuve buscando por internet y encontré algunos productores a los que no le habías mandado nada. Pensé que quizás era una buena oportunidad, así que después de mis clases de canto fui a sus oficinas en Nueva York y se los entregué a sus secretarias. Dejándoles _muy claro_ que debían entregárselos _en mano_ a sus jefes, o al menos enviarlos por correo delante mía. Quizás ahí sí hice uso de mi condición de estrella de Broadway —mordió su labio inferior—. Pero te juro que solo lo necesario para persuadirlas.

Ella rió entre dientes ante esto, no pudo evitarlo, la forma en la que hablaba, con cuidado para no ofenderla la hacía aún más adorable de lo que ya era.

—¿Y cómo encontraste mi guión? ¿Estuviste hurgando en mis cosas?

Titubeó durante varios segundos, jugando con la servilleta. Luego asintió y ella giró los ojos negando con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué dejarlo en un cajón cuando, tal vez, ahora _sí _es tu momento?

Quinn inspiró profundamente y dio otro sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—No lo fue las otras setenta y cinco veces, ¿por qué debería serlo ahora?

—Quizás a la setenta y seis va la vencida —elevó los hombros.

Circular, todo era demasiado circular.

Una y otra vez las mismas escenas pero en circunstancias completamente distintas, a veces se sentía como Bill Murray en _El día de la marmota_. Rachel usó la misma frase que ella le había dicho hacía poco más de dos años atrás. Ahora había triunfado, y sí, a la cuarenta y cinco había sido la vencida.

Se miraron en silencio, un _cómodo_ silencio, de esos que últimamente brillaban por su ausencia, y una parte de ella volvió a enamorarse de nuevo. También de forma circular, como volvió a enamorarse de ella la noche en que hizo una apuesta sin saber que eso cambiaría el resto de su vida.

Por entonces ni siquiera sabía que la quería, pero posiblemente lo hacía, en realidad no podía recordar ningún momento de su vida adolescente o adulta en el que no hubiese estado enamorada de Rachel Berry.

Tomó su mano, casi por inercia, y esas pupilas marrones sonrieron como también hacía tiempo que no lo hacían. Pensando en que quizás había tenido suerte, quizás se había dado cuenta de que todo podía volver a empezar.

—Quinn, fue aquí, en esta misma mesa, sentada en esa misma silla, donde por primera vez vi en ti pasión por algo más que tirarme granizados de uva a la cara —rió negando con la cabeza—. Cuando hablaste sobre escribir, sobre dirigir películas, tu sonrisa era inmensa, brillante, _única_. Y quiero verte sonreír de nuevo así, y si el precio es que me odies por no haberte pedido permiso lo acepto —apretó su mano con fuerza, mirándola fijamente—. Porque sé que lo conseguirás, al igual que estoy completamente segura de que saldremos de esta. Somos tú y yo, nada podrá con nosotras. Mi sexto sentido nunca falla.

Quinn, sin saben muy bien por qué, asintió y confió en sus palabra; aunque con el tiempo descubriese que en solo una de esas afirmaciones su sexto sentido no se había equivocado.


	32. 8 de junio, 2018

**31**

_8 de junio, 2018_

Que Quinn Fabray era una apasionada de los libros es algo que ya sabéis, pero quizás no podáis ni imaginaros hasta que punto llegaba su amor por la lectura.

Cuando compraba un libro, siempre tenía una especie de ritual. Primero miraba la tapa, luego lo acariciaba y por último leía la última frase de la sinopsis. Si ésta le gustaba, lo apuntaba en su lista de posibles, pero si cuando leía esa última frase algo la golpeaba, una sensación que nunca fue capaz de explicar, lo compraba al instante.

Solía decir que los libros encuentran a los lectores y no al revés, y para ella un libro no eran simples páginas guardadas en tapas que contaban una historia; para Quinn, cada uno de sus libros era un momento crucial de su vida, porque si decidió comprarlo, si estaba colocado perfectamente en su estantería, se debía a que esa última frase le había marcado lo suficiente como para que estuviese ahí.

Sí, tal vez algo extraña la mente de Quinn Fabray, eso tampoco es ningún secreto.

Y ahí tampoco terminaba su estridencias a la hora de la lectura. Siempre que llegaba al final de una historia, cuando solo le quedaba el último capítulo, cerraba el libro y esperaba un tiempo para terminarlo. No importaba cuan deseosa estuviese por saber el final, o si el no saber incluso le quitase horas de sueño; dejaba pasar unos días, a veces incluso semanas, y cuando se sentía verdaderamente preparada, se sentaba en un lugar solitario y disfrutaba del momento.

¿Por qué os estoy contando todo esto? Porque, a veces, pensaba que con Rachel le estaba pasando lo mismo.

Quizás ella no era un libro, pero sí sentía que estaba alargando ese momento final.

Las cosas no habían mejorado con el tiempo, al contrario de lo que pensó la noche en su restaurante vegetariano preferido.

Sí lo hicieron las primeras semanas, donde realmente creyó que podrían conseguirlo, cuando vio, o quizás quiso ver, que Rachel le dio su lugar en esa historia en la que era prácticamente un mero personaje secundario. Incluso llegó a pensar que estaban saliendo del oscuro túnel, quizás por la esperanza de que esas productoras a las que había llevado su guión llamasen, o simplemente porque necesitaba creer que saldría bien, que solo habían pasado por una mala racha, que como Rachel le había dicho su relación era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar cualquier tempestad.

Pero solo fue un espejismo, solo eso.

Porque luego pasó el primer mes y de nuevo llegaron las sesiones de fotos que eran más importantes que sus citas, y los eventos hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y las disputas cargadas de reproches por haberle creado una nueva falsa ilusión, y los celos.

Sobre todo los celos. Esos que siempre llegaban de la mano de Thomas y que solían ser por todo, por cualquier cosa, por miradas lejanas, abrazos tras sus funciones y carcajadas que de nuevo no eran provocadas por ella.

Odiaba a ese remilgado inglés más de lo que jamás había odiado a nadie, más incluso que a su padre, y eso era mucho decir; odiaba su acento, odiaba cada pequeño detalle de su perfecta cara y, sobretodo, odiaba su estúpida sonrisa de modelo de dentífrico.

Sí, lo odiaba muchísimo, y ese odio se veía multiplicado por mil cuando el objeto de su sonrisa era Rachel.

Era consciente de que estaba comenzando a obsesionarse, sabía que pasarse los ratos libres mirando fotos de ellos juntos en internet era un tanto masoquista, y también reconocía que Santana tenía razón cuando le decía que, de seguir así, terminaría en un loquero vestida con un pijama blanco siendo compañera de habitación de alguien tremendamente parecido a Angelina Jolie.

Pero no podía evitarlo, los celos la estaban consumiendo.

No importaba cuanto quisiera evitarlo, no importaba que tuviese la lengua hecha añicos de mordérsela a cada minuto, al final siempre estallaba, y por supuesto no con él, sino con ella. Peleas y nuevos reproches se fueron sucediendo, algún momento de paz tras el que llegaría una nueva tempestad, malentendidos y dificultades para decirse que estaban sintiendo realmente.

Rachel ocupada, Rachel trabajando, Rachel con Thomas.

Y así, pasaron seis meses.

Fue entonces cuando tuvo esa sensación, la de que ella y su relación eran como uno de sus libros. Por supuesto, no fue un sentimiento deseado.

Porque, a pesar de todo, la quería, seguía amándola, seguía sintiendo esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago siempre que volvía después de uno de sus eventos, seguía sonriendo al verla sonreír, aunque ella ni siquiera fuese el motivo de su sonrisa. Y los momentos en los que parecía que las cosas estaban bien, eran maravillosos; pero luego a estos siempre le seguían otros en los que comprendía que no eran ni por asomo lo que habían sido, y eso lo único que le hacía era sentir frustrada.

¿Y quién creéis que era la víctima de su frustración? Sí, en efecto. Rachel Berry.

Un círculo vicioso, en eso estaban sumergidas, en un maldito remolino donde discutían por cosas insignificantes para no pelear por el verdadero problema.

En todo esto pensó en el camino del trabajo a su apartamento, montada en su bicicleta amarilla que era lo único que seguía igual desde aquellos días en los que se sentía libre, y afortunada. Había sido otro día más, igual al anterior, y al otro, y a todos desde hacía seis meses. Su vida era rutinaria, su vida era un asco.

Saludó al portero del edificio con un simple alzamiento de barbilla y se montó en el ascensor. Observó su rostro en el espejo, como siempre una desconocida la miró, quizás ya no tan desconocida, al fin y al cabo llevaba mucho tiempo siendo su fiel compañera.

El sonido del timbre la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, pensando que lo único que le apetecía era tirarse en el sofá, tomarse un té helado para paliar el calor sofocante que estaba haciendo los últimos días y mirar al techo como hacía siempre que necesitaba despejar sus ideas.

Sin embargo, cuando entró en su apartamento, lo que se encontró no era para nada lo esperado. Y mucho menos el escenario adecuado para lo que pretendía hacer.

—¡Quinn! ¡Llegas tarde! —le dijo Rachel levantándose de su silla con los rulos aún puestos. Sí, rulos.

—¿Qué es todo esto? —susurró confusa.

La casa estaba hecha un desastre. La mesa del salón parecía un stand de venta de maquillaje, su escritorio se había convertido en un improvisado tocador lleno de pinturas de uñas y el sofá era a penas visible debido a las decenas de cajas de zapatos y bolsos que allí se agolpaban.

Una chica de pelo azul, dos hombres que parecían gemelos pero que al parecer eran pareja y un tipo extraño de pelo rosa la miraban como si ella fuese la intrusa, a pesar de que esa era su casa y ellos eran los que habían interrumpido su plan de sofá, té helado y mirada al techo.

¿Quiénes eran? ¿Y por qué el tipo extraño de pelo rosa estaba usando su taza de café preferida?

—Ella es Dora, la peluquera —le indicó señalando a la chica de pelo azul de no más de veinte años—. Laude y Claud, dos de los maquilladores más importante de Nueva York —¿Tenía también nombres parecidos? Espeluznante—. Y Charles, el encargado de la manicura.

"Y el que está bebiendo en mi taza", pensó Quinn.

—¿Has visto mis uñas? ¡Son maravillosas! —le señaló emocionada enseñándole sus manos, que ahora llevaban unas largas uñas de porcelana que a decir verdad no le gustaban en absoluto— ¡Chicos decidle hola a Quinn!

—¡Hola Quinn! —corearon todos al mismo tiempo.

Ella les sonrió de medio lado y la tomó por el brazo.

—¿Puedes venir un momento?

—Sí, claro. ¡Enseguida vuelvo! —canturreó antes de entrar en la habitación casi empujada por Quinn.

—¿Qué hace toda esa gente en nuestro salón?

—¿No lo recuerdas? ¡Esta noche es la cena pre-gala de los Tony! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa— Llevo hablándote de ello sin parar dos meses, lo he escrito en la pizarra de nuestra nevera e incluso te lo he marqué en rojo con una estrella en tu agenda.

Era cierto, la cena... Lo había olvidado, por completo.

—Hace meses que no miro mi agenda, no tengo nada que poner en ella...

—Bueno, no pasa nada —sonrío—. Vete a la ducha. Paul llegará de un momento a otro.

—¿Quién es Paul?

—El diseñador de nuestros vestidos. Le he dado tus medidas, y he supervisado personalmente que estuviese acorde a tu estilo, nada pomposo, algo sencillo, como a ti te gusta —volvió a sonreír entusiasmada—. Y ha quedado... ¡Dios! ¡Estarás preciosa!

Quinn mordió su labio inferior y bajó la vista a sus zapatos, evitando su mirada. Como solía hacer cuando sabía que lo que estaba por decir posiblemente la decepcionaría.

—No sé si voy a ir a esa cena Rachel... No me apetece.

—Pero... —titubeó confusa— Me prometiste que vendrías... Mi musical tiene seis nominaciones, ¡y eres la novia de la nominada a mejor actriz principal! —Sí, estaba nominada a un Tony, un logro más para la joven estrella de Ohio— Tienes que venir, es una noche _muy_ importante para mí. Quizás una de las noches más importantes de mi carrera, por lo menos hasta la noche de la entrega de premios.

—¿Y qué más da si voy o no? —frunció el ceño alzando la vista— Nadie sabe que soy tu novia.

—¡Pero yo sí! —protestó— He conseguido que George te ponga en nuestra mesa, tendrás una acreditación como una de las estilistas y estarás sentada a mi lado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me ha costado? No tendré un día libre en años después de esto.

Quinn suspiró, y la miró en silencio mientras ella esperaba ansiosa su respuesta.

No quería ir, odiaba esos eventos, odiaba tener que sonreír todo el tiempo y ser invisible. Ella no era nadie, por lo tanto nadie se preocupaba por ella. Era una ecuación simple. Y tampoco quería verla posar para los fotógrafos con Thomas, porque tenía miedo de perder los papeles y tirarle una de las cámaras a la cabeza.

No, no quería ir. Pero, como siempre, no pudo negarle nada.

—De acuerdo... Iré.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con alegría apretándola en un fuerte abrazo— Te quiero. Eres la mejor novia del mundo.

Y tras esto salió corriendo de la habitación, dispuesta a seguir con su ritual para la noche anterior a una de las más importantes de su vida. Estaba orgullosa de ella, estaba muy orgullosa de en lo que se había convertido.

Inspiró profundamente y se metió en la ducha, dejando que el agua diese de lleno contra su rostro por si estaba sufriendo una cruel pesadilla.

Pero no despertó, esa era su realidad, y no le quedaba más remedio que aceptarla.

* * *

><p>—Estás preciosa —le dijo, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro mientras ella se miraba en el espejo—. Siempre lo estás, pero esta noche me será muy difícil contenerme.<p>

Quinn no solía ser alguien engreído, pero tenía razón, estaba hermosa.

El equipo de estilistas de Rachel podía ser un tanto extraño y contar con colores de pelo estridentes, pero también sabían hacer su trabajo.

Paul había elegido para ella un vestido negro por debajo de las rodillas palabra de honor, sexy a la par que elegante, sin parecer una monja pero tampoco enseñando demasiado. El contraste del vestido oscuro con su piel clara, el maquillaje suave que Laude y Claud había elegido, destacando especialmente su mirada, y el peinado algo alborotado de Dora, consiguieron que, al mirarse al espejo, dudase de si era ella o no.

Siempre intentaba estar acorde con las fiestas a las que había ido, no muchas pero las suficientes para odiarlas, y solía ir con alguno de los pocos vestidos decentes que tenía en su armario. Pero ese vestido la hizo sentir verdaderamente como Grace Kelly, Robert hubiese alucinado de verla así.

Quinn giró lentamente sobre sí misma, posando un delicado beso en los labios de Rachel. Al menos podía mostrar su amor delante del equipo, por algo George les había pagado en una tarde lo que ella ganaba en un mes.

—Tú también estás maravillosa, Rach. Realmente increíble.

Aunque decir que estaba maravillosa e increíble eran simples eufemismos, no había palabra capaz de definir la belleza y el brillo de Rachel esa noche.

Llevaba un vestido corto de color rosa que combinaba a la perfección con su piel morena; el pelo recogido en un moño, dejando caer unos pocos rizos sobre su frente; los ojos delicadamente pintados también con tonos rosas, destacando sus preciosos e intensos ojos color miel.

Jamás había visto algo tan bonito en toda su vida, jamás podría conocer a nadie que le hiciese perder el aliento solo con una tímida sonrisa ante su escrutinio.

Quedaron observándose, vagando la una en los ojos de la otra; y en esos momentos, en esos instantes, era cuando Quinn pensaba que las cosas podían mejorar.

Porque sentía que aún tenían esa magia, esa fuerza capaz de hacerles enfrentarse a todo y a todos, era en esos momentos cuando todas sus dudas se disipaban, cuando pensar que el final de su historia podía estar cerca le parecía una completa idiotez.

Pero claro, George tuvo que llamar a la puerta rompiendo el hechizo. Como siempre.

—Rachel, el coche está abajo. Thomas te espera dentro. ¡Oh! Estás preciosa —le dijo, girándola para observar detenidamente todos los detalles.

—Gracias —sonrió—. Tú estás muy elegante con ese esmoquin. ¿Armani?

—Por supuesto —alzó las cejas con petulancia—. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó tendiéndole el brazo para que se agarrase, ella asintió con una sonrisa— ¡Ah! Por cierto Quinn, tú también estas muy guapa.

Pero eso lo dijo simplemente por decir, por hacer un comentario sobre alguien que siempre era invisible para él, a no ser que estuviese interponiéndose en alguno de sus estúpidos planes para hacer creer a todos que la relación con Thomas iba viento en popa.

Odiaba también a ese gordo engreído, odiaba sus planes y odiaba sus trajes de Armani. Odiaba todo últimamente, parecía que volvía a los viejos hábitos de odiar.

—Nos vemos allí cariño —le dijo Rachel dándole un corto beso antes de salir por la puerta.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa forzada y vio marcharse a su pequeña princesa, a la que un falso príncipe más parecido a un sapo le esperaba en su gran carroza encantada.

Sí, Rachel era su princesa, siempre lo sería, sin embargo aquel no era su cuento.

* * *

><p>La cena previa a los Tony era el evento más importante de Broadway después de, evidentemente, los propios premios. Aún así, para Quinn, todas esas cenas y fiestas eran iguales.<p>

Grandes artistas del teatro, del cine y de la música con caros trajes de gala, una alfombra roja donde desplegar su glamour, fotógrafos deseosos de sacar las mejores imágenes de los protagonistas y fans esperando en la puerta ansiosos por conseguir un autógrafo o una foto con alguno de sus ídolos.

Aquellos premios quizás no tenían la misma trascendencia que los Oscar o los Globos de oro para el público menos experimentado, pero sí era uno de los eventos más importantes en Nueva York y eso era palpable; jamás había visto a tantos fotógrafos juntos, y solo era la cena del día anterior, ¿cómo sería la noche siguiente cuando tuviese que acompañar a Rachel para que recogiese su premio?

Por qué sí, estaba segura de que ganaría el galardón de mejor actriz protagonista de musical, ese premio había sido suyo desde el primer momento en que pisó el escenario.

Quinn entró en la cena con otros miembros del equipo, en teoría era una de las estilistas por lo que muchos le felicitaron por la nominación a mejor diseño de vestuario y ella asintió y sonrió dando las gracias.

Era un lugar lujoso, uno de los mejores restaurantes de Times Square, y podría haber jurado que de lejos vio a Patti Lupone hablando con la protagonista de _Wicked_ a la que, aunque no podía recordar su nombre, había visto varias veces debido a la obsesión de Rachel por ese musical.

Antes de la importante cena, tuvieron una pequeña recepción con cócteles y algunos aperitivos. Habló prácticamente todo el tiempo con Hailey, la única a quien la popularidad no había cambiado; con los demás miembros del elenco solo cruzó algunas frases sueltas o un saludo cordial desde lejos.

No podía creer que esos fuesen los mismos con los que se había emborrachado hacía dos años y medio en Londres; el éxito, la popularidad y la vanidad de Broadway los habían convertido en prácticamente unos desconocidos.

Rachel, por su parte, hablaba con sus compañeros agarrada, como no, al brazo de Thomas e incluso conversaba animadamente con esos que poco tiempo atrás habían sido sus ídolos. Debía ser un sueño para ella, y mucho más compartir bromas con el mismísimo Neil Patrick Harris.

Sonrió como una idiota al leer el mensaje que le envió al móvil:

_"Realmente estás maravillosa esta noche, no puedo esperar a llegar a casa"_

Cuando la miró, Rachel le regaló un coqueto guiño disimulado para luego seguir su animada conversación con aquellos dos actores que, si Quinn no estaba equivocada, debían de ser los protagonistas de _Cats_.

Tanto tiempo con ella la habían convertido en toda una experta en musicales, quizás podría buscar trabajo en Playbill Magazine.

La recepción acabó y todos ocuparon sus asientos asignados en cada mesa.

Quinn, como le había dicho, estaba sentada a su lado. Debió de ser realmente difícil conseguirlo, estaba en la misma mesa que el director de la obra, los actores principales y el productor. Como un miembro del elenco más.

Aunque Thomas, por supuesto, estaba al otro lado de Rachel, con su traje de chaqueta negro, su pajarita y sus tirantes rojos; ella a penas cruzó unas pocas palabras con él, a pesar de los muchos intentos de su novia por sacar algún tema de conversación en común para hacer menos incómodo el momento.

¿De qué pretendía que hablasen? ¿De cómo se sentía la mano de Rachel junto a la suya? ¿De todos los besos que le daba en el escenario? ¿De los supuestos rumores de que estaban viviendo juntos en un apartamento frente al Empire State Building?

No, no le apetecía, simplemente degusto su caro menú y sonrió a lo que los otros miembros de la mesa decían. Cosas que ella no entendía, pero al menos disfrutó de la presencia de Rachel a su lado, y de sus caricias disimuladas en su pierna por debajo del mantel. Mucho más de lo que había tenido en las otras ocasiones.

Cuando la cena terminó, y como era habitual en aquellas ocasiones, irían a una fiesta posterior en uno de los locales de moda de Nueva York, uno de esos en los que Vanessa jamás hubiese podido entrar, por muy escotado que hubiese sido su vestido.

Rachel le indicó que iría en el mismo coche que Hailey, Thomas y ella.

Y Quinn sonrió, parecía que finalmente le había dejado las cosas claras a George y que estaba dándole su lugar. Aunque siguiese escondiéndola, al menos no tenía que ir en el mismo coche que el equipo de iluminación.

Quizás las cosas estaban cambiando, quizás los siguientes meses a su anterior mes de cambio solo habían sido otra mala racha, quizás se había precipitado al pensar que la única solución era terminar con todo.

Salió primero del restaurante con Hailey; Thomas y Rachel se quedaron unos minutos respondiendo a las preguntas de los periodistas.

—¡Oh, ha sido maravilloso! ¡Aún no puedo creer que haya cenado el mismo menú que Patti Lupone! —exclamó con entusiasmo a uno de los micrófonos.

Todos rieron a coro y ella rió para sí misma desde lejos, ni siquiera aquellos buitres habían podido resistirse a la frescura y al encanto de Rachel Berry.

—Se han oído rumores de que tal vez estáis pensando en boda, ¿es cierto?

—Bueno... Aún es pronto para eso, pero me encantaría hacerlo algún día —respondió Thomas con la mejor de sus sonrisas—. Estaría loco si dejase escapar a alguien tan perfecto como ella —concluyó mirándola ensimismado, haciendo que se le revolviesen las tripas.

Pero a los idiotas que los observaban pareció gustarles, y corearon un conmovido "Ohhh" que fue lo definitivo para que decidiese esperar en el coche, Hailey le siguió sentándose en el asiento del copiloto.

Miró por la ventana, ya sabeis que era un tanto masoquista, y observó como ambos reían con todo esos aduladores imbéciles que no tenían ni idea de nada. A veces le sorprendía lo buena actriz que Rachel podía llegar a ser, de no haber sido porque sabía perfectamente que aquella relación era una completa farsa, incluso hubiese dicho que hacían una pareja maravillosa.

Thomas la tomó por la cintura, posando un beso en su mejilla; de inmediato, sintió como algo la quemó de dentro hacia fuera, destrozándolo todo a su paso.

Los celos la estaban matando, jamás había experimentado nada parecido, ni en el momento en que Rachel le había contado que Finn quería casarse con ella.

—Borra cualquier estúpido pensamiento que tengas en tu cabeza sobre Thomas y Rachel —le dijo Hailey dándose la vuelta en el asiento—. Ella te quiere a ti.

—Lo sé. Sin embargo, es él quien la tiene a ella —comentó aún con la mirada perdida en la ventana.

—No, él no la tiene —negó con la cabeza—. Deberías ver como habla de ti, como se le llena la boca cada vez que pronuncia tu nombre, como siempre intenta que tú seas el tema de conversación. Todo eso es falso —los señaló con la barbilla, mientras ellos posaban sonriente con algunos fans—. Pero lo que tú tienes con Rachel es real. Él puede darle todos los besos que quiera sobre el escenario y alguno en la mejilla frente a los periodistas, puede ir con ella de la mano, de la cintura o del pie si le apetece; pero, al final del día, Rachel estará en_ tu_ lado en _vuestra_ cama, y no en la de Thomas. No lo olvides.

Quinn sonrió débilmente, Hailey era la única de los amigos de Rachel a quien no deseaba estrangular solo al abrir la boca.

—Gracias...

—Es la pura verdad —elevó los hombros—. Toda esta tontería me saca de mis casillas. Lo llego a saber y hubiese trabajado en la floristería de mi abuela en Portland.

Una nueva sonrisa se formó en sus labios, e incluso llegó a tranquilizarse un poco por esas palabras que en realidad tenían mucho de ciertas; pero entonces ellos entraron en el coche riendo a carcajadas, y la sensación de tranquilidad dejó paso a la necesidad imperiosa de ahogarlo con sus malditos tirantes.

—No puedo creer que dijeses que algún día íbamos a tener niños.

—Me gusta ir más allá en mis personajes —respondió alzando las cejas.

En aquel momento quiso tirarle uno de sus tacones a la cabeza, pero eran unos tacones de 1200 dólares y los preferidos de Rachel, por lo que desechó la opción.

—Sí, pero decirles que les llamaremos María y Tony, por los protagonistas de _West Side Story_ es un poco excesivo, ¿no crees?

—¡Pues a ti parecía gustarte la idea!

—No, solo dije que ya lo hablaríamos en su momento.

—Seguramente te convencería —respondió guiñándole un ojo.

Quinn siguió mirando por la ventana sin querer prestar atención a la "pareja", pensando que tal vez tener que compartir coche no había sido tan una buena idea después de todo; nunca había sentido tantas ganas de patearle el culo a nadie como en aquel momento al ver los descarados coqueteos de Thomas con _su_ novia.

Porque sí, estaba coqueteando, cualquiera en dos kilómetros a la redonda podría haberse percatado de ese obvio hecho.

Cualquiera menos Rachel, por supuesto.

—Cariño, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó acariciando su rodilla.

Quinn se quedó mirándola en silencio unos segundos y, al ver la estúpida cara de Thomas tras ella, no pudo evitarlo. Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de Rachel y le dio un apasionado e intenso beso en los labios.

Quería dejarle claro a aquel imbécil que era suya, que por mucho que pudiese tomarla de la mano en la alfombra roja, acariciar su cintura durante la cena o bromear sobre los nombres que les pondrían a los hijos que jamás tendrían, solo ella podía tenerla de esa manera. Porque era suya, y de nadie más, mucho menos de él.

Cuando el coche paró, se separó lentamente de ella y pudo observar en su rostro de sorpresa que no esperaba algo como eso. Ella no solía actuar así en los últimos meses, y mucho menos delante de la gente, incluido el chófer que por mucho que pareciese de madera debía ser alguien de carne y hueso. Por algo salió inmediatamente al exterior.

Pero estaba cansada de soportar aquella tortura, y las situaciones desesperadas precisan de medidas desesperadas.

—Bueno... Ya hemos llegado —susurró Thomas aún algo aturdido.

Hailey la miró y le levantó el pulgar en señal de aprobación antes de salir. Él salió también del coche y Rachel cerró la puerta inmediatamente.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿El qué?

—No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Quinn —frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué demonios me has besado a sí?

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora tampoco puedo besarte en privado?

—Claro que puedes, siempre y cuando no lo hagas para marcar tu territorio. ¡Te ha faltado mearme encima!

—No digas tonterías —rió entre dientes.

—No son tonterías, y lo sabes. ¿Por qué actúas así? ¿Acaso no podías esperarte a llegar a casa?

Quinn suspiró en la frustración, la noche había ido bien, bastante bien en realidad; pero todo eso solo terminaría en una pelea, como siempre desde hacía ya nueve meses. El tiempo había pasado muy rápido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello hasta pensarlo fríamente.

Y, aunque por nada del mundo quería arruinarle la noche, no pudo contenerse, esa situación había colmado el vaso.

—No lo soporto, ¿vale? —gritó finalmente— No soporto su estilo de inglés estirado, sus modales refinados y ese nido que tiene por pelo. No me gusta cómo te trata, no me gusta cómo te mira.

—¡Es solo un compañero!

—No. Es un compañero con el que tienes una relación falsa con la que él parece estar encantado. Y no entiendo como no te das cuenta y le paras los pies.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no siente nada por mí. Si ha aceptado todo esto ha sido para ayudarnos —arrugó los labios—. Deberías estarle agradecida.

—¿Agradecida? —rió con ironía— ¿Agradecida por qué, Rachel? ¿Por ir de la mano con mi novia? ¿Por cogerte de la cintura? ¿Por ocupar un lugar que debería ser mío? Lo siento pero no, no puedo estarle agradecida —concluyó cogiendo su bolso y abriendo la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —la tomó por el brazo.

—A casa. Estoy cansada, mañana tengo que madrugar y la verdad es que no me apetece ver como tu querido novio falso coquetea contigo sin importarle si estoy o no delante. Tengo dignidad, ¿sabes? —respondió soltándose de su agarre para salir.

Mientras caminaba calle abajo, con su glamuroso vestido negro y sus caros zapatos de tacón, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Rachel apareciera de repente tirando de su brazo y dándole un gran beso frente a todos, frente a las cámaras, frente a Thomas y George, haciendo desaparecer todos sus problemas y poniendo fin a esa mentira.

Pero no ocurrió.

Porque esas cosas solo pasaban en las películas y en los cuentos de hadas; en la vida real la princesa nunca dejaría su fiesta y a sus plebeyos por el ridículo bufón.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos sueños en los que, por mucho que quieras correr, no puedes moverte? Es angustioso y frustrante y casi siempre terminas despertando agitado y cansado por todo el esfuerzo hecho para nada.<p>

Esa era exactamente la sensación que tenía Quinn, esa sensación de frustración y angustia al ver como, por mucho que intentaba avanzar y dejar atrás todos esos pensamientos que la torturaban cada día, le era imposible moverse. Y comenzaba a estar cansada de luchar, comenzaba a estar agotada. Era un continuo quiero y no puedo, quería poder estar bien, quería poder ser la chica vivaz, feliz y detallista que había sido antes, pero su carrera frustrada de directora y toda la situación provocada por aquel romance falso sin sentido eran más fuerte que ella.

Y también estaba el no sentirse suficiente, el verse poca cosa comparada con alguien que estaba triunfando, que estaba convirtiéndose en alguien importante, que era querida en Nueva York, portada de revistas y parada constantemente por admiradores que la emulaban y adoraban. ¿Y qué era ella? Una camarera de una cafetería de Williamsburg sin nada más que guiones inservibles y un ceño fruncido.

Pero, siempre que intentaba explicar todo esto, terminaba hablándole mal, mirándola con desprecio, soltando barbaridades que no sentía pero que tampoco podía evitar decir.

¿Cuánto tiempo estarían así? ¿Cuándo volverían a la normalidad? Llevaban casi nueve meses de peleas y malos entendidos que nunca solucionaban del todo, siempre terminaban postergando el momento de sentarse tranquilamente y hablar de la situación.

Ella quería a Rachel, eso lo tenía claro, pero no sabía si podría mantener esa situación por mucho más tiempo. Estaba sufriendo, y la única manera que ella conocía de evitar el dolor era la única acción que no quería ni podía hacer... huir.

El sonido de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos mientras miraba al techo de su habitación, el mismo que tiempo atrás había llenado de estrellas solo para ella, el mismo bajo el que ahora no paraban de discutir.

Rachel entró con los tacones en la mano, y se sorprendió al verla aún despierta. Eran las tres de la mañana y en solo cinco horas tendría que estar abriendo la cafetería.

—¿Aún no te has dormido?

—No —respondió cortante, con la vista clavada en el techo.

Ella asintió y se sentó en la cama quitándose los pendientes, unos carísimos que un reconocido diseñador de joyas le había prestado solo para la ocasión. El silencio de nuevo envolvió la habitación y Quinn suspiró, también odiaba aquellos malditos silencios.

—¿Qué tal tu noche?

—Muy bien, fue divertido —respondió sin mirarla.

—Sí, imagino que Thomas habrá estado muy feliz de poder tenerte para él solito.

¿Veis? Era inevitable.

—Estoy cansada. Y me gustaría no discutir antes de dormir, para variar.

—Por supuesto —la miró fulminante, aunque solo pudo observar su espalda—. Siento que hablar conmigo no sea tan fascinante y divertido como hablar con tu chico inglés. Y, por cierto, podría dejar de ponerse esos tirantes ridículos —rió entre dientes—. ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Spencer Tracy?

—¡Basta, Quinn! —se levantó gritando como jamás la había visto— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Creía que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, creía ahora era diferente, creía que ibas a cambiar. Pero no, ¡estás aún peor! Sigues sin salir con mis amigos, sigues sin venir a mis funciones, ni siquiera fuiste capaz de disimular tu cara de amargada hace dos días en la fiesta por _mi_ cumpleaños —tiró sus tacones al suelo—. Todo lo que dices es para provocarme, buscando que peleemos. Siempre con eso tono irónico y esa mirada llena de frialdad, como si me estuvieses perdonando la vida. Te pasas los días aquí encerrada, metida en tus libros, pasando de _todo_ el mundo...

—¡Ah! ¿Pero te has dado cuenta? —le interrumpió— Porque con el poco tiempo que pasas en casa no sé cómo demonios lo puedes saber.

—Tengo dos funciones diarias seis días a la semana, Quinn. Tengo ensayos todos los días durante ocho horas —le espetó cruzándose de brazos—. Sin contar todas las entrevistas y sesiones de fotos a las que tengo que ir. ¿Crees que no me gustaría más estar aquí? ¿Crees que para mí todo esto no es difícil? ¿Crees que no me cuesta?

—¡Pues no lo parece! —se puso también en pie— Porque cuando terminas, en vez de venir a casa conmigo, te vas a esas fiestas tan glamurosas y llenas de gente importante que tanto te gustan —le dijo mordazmente—. ¿En qué lugar me deja eso? ¿Cómo crees que me siento cuando tus amigos comienzan a hablar de todos esos temas que a mí no me interesan y en los que no puedo opinar porque no tengo ni puta idea? ¿En algún momento te has puesto a pensar en lo que yo siento, Rachel?

—¿Y tú? ¿Piensas en cómo me siento yo? —preguntó con lágrimas en los ojos— ¿Piensas en cómo me siento mintiendo a todos? ¿Piensas en lo ridícula que me siento al dar todas esas declaraciones sobre mi supuesta relación? ¿Piensas en cómo me he sentido hoy cuando te has ido? —recriminó casi sin respirar— Era la cena previa de los Tony, era una noche muy importante para mí. Te necesitaba conmigo, Quinn. ¡Y tú te has ido por un maldito ataque de celos sin sentido!

—¿Que no tiene sentido? ¿No tienes ojos en la cara o qué? —alzó las cejas— ¿No ves como te mira? ¿No ves como aprovecha cualquier excusa para acercarse a ti? ¡Ha coqueteado contigo en mi cara!

—¡Él no me interesa, joder! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

—¡Pero tú a él sí! Y estáis juntos todo el maldito día, hablando de bodas y de niños, de la manita como dos tortolos sin separarse ni un solo minuto.

—Se supone que somos pareja.

—Sí, y eso lo excusa todo, ¿verdad? —rió con amargura cogiendo su almohada.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy al sofá, no quiero dormir aquí.

—Fantástico —respondió quitándose su vestido y metiéndose en la cama

—Estupendo —cerró de un portazo.

Pero pasó una hora, y Quinn seguía sin poder dormir.

Odiaba discutir con ella pero le era imposible controlarse, las palabras salían a borbotones por su garganta y no podía callarse. Odiaba discutir con ella porque sabía que cuando peleaban volvía la perra fría que había sido en la secundaria. Odiaba discutir con ella porque sabía que cada pelea, cada recriminación o reproche era un pequeño paso más hacia la destrucción de todo eso que con tanto amor habían construido.

Sí, odiaba discutir con Rachel tanto o más que verla con Thomas, aún así siempre terminaba discutiendo.

Y el final, leer ese maldito último capítulo, comenzó a parecerle también inevitable.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y ella dejó de mirar su amado techo para acurrucarse rápidamente haciéndose la dormida. Por nada del mundo quería nuevos gritos, ya había tenido su dosis diaria. De seguir así, quizás, un día llegaría la policía deteniéndolas de nuevo por escándalo público.

Podía sentir la mirada de Rachel en su nuca, posiblemente de brazos cruzados o con el ceño fruncido, molesta, enfadada, dispuesta a una nueva batalla donde ninguna de las dos saldría vencedora.

—Sé que estás despierta, Quinn.

—No quiero hablar —respondió secamente sin mirarla.

Escuchó el suspiro profundo de Rachel y sintió como se sentaba en el reposabrazos.

—No podemos seguir así, evitar hablar del tema no hará que desaparezca. Sé que esto es difícil para ti, y no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco lo que estás haciendo.

—¿A pesar de que esté todo el tiempo con mi cara de amargada?

Ahí estaba otra vez, hiriente, despechada.

—Estoy intentando hablar como dos personas civilizadas, ¿puedes mirarme y hacer el esfuerzo de escucharme sin morder?

Quinn abrió los ojos, recogió sus piernas para hacerle un hueco a su lado, y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—Adelante. Te escucho.

—Esto no será así para siempre, todo lo de Thomas terminará con el final de la obra, y para eso solo quedan ¿qué? ¿Un par de meses? No te digo que podamos salir de la mano a todos lados o besarnos en el Central Park, pero cuando mi carrera esté consolidada eso también cambiará. Y entonces, si quieres le contaré a todos lo nuestro, ¡me subiré a la estatua de la libertad si es necesario! —tomó su mano— Pero ahora las dos tenemos que hacer un último esfuerzo, no quiero que esto nos afecte.

—Ya es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees?

—¿Por qué eres así? —la miró intentando contener las lágrimas— ¿Por qué me castigas de esta manera? ¿Sabes el daño que me estás haciendo? ¿Sabes lo que me duele tu frialdad y tus palabras hirientes?

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? —preguntó frustrada— ¿Quieres que finja que estoy bien? ¿Quieres que te mienta y te diga que no me jode verte con Thomas? ¿Quieres que te dé una palmadita en el hombro por lo bien que estás fingiendo? —alzó las cejas— ¡Dime, Rachel! ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Y no lo dijo a modo de reproche, realmente quería saberlo.

Necesitaba saber qué hacer, necesitaba una solución para calmar todo ese dolor que la estaba consumiendo poco a poco, de forma lenta y dolorosa, necesitaba saber cuál era la fórmula mágica para no sufrir al verla con Thomas.

Necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba soluciones.

Pero, por su mirada y las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer finalmente por sus mejillas, ella no tenía las respuestas que buscaba.

—Quiero que vuelvas, Quinn... Solo eso —musitó—. Quiero que vuelvas.

Algo se rompió al escuchar eso, algo que creía muerto porque se había sentido vacía desde hacía meses. No podía verla sufrir, no podía verla llorar, si estaba soportando toda aquella locura solo era por verla feliz.

Pero Rachel Berry parecía todo menos feliz.

—Ven aquí —se puso de rodillas en el sofá, acurrucándola entre sus brazos. Quería calmar sus lágrimas, pero éstas lejos de desaparecer comenzaron a caer a borbotones en un doloroso y frustrante llanto—. No llores por favor. No... no puedo verte llorar, Rach.

—¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser como antes? —gimió en su pecho— ¿Por qué no podemos estar bien? ¿Por qué?

No respondió, tampoco tenía respuestas a sus preguntas. Miró al techo, intentando contener sus propias lágrimas, y la apretó aún con más fuerza.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien —susurró—. Todo va a salir bien —repitió, esa vez, para convencerse a sí misma de que aquellas palabras eran ciertas.


	33. 9 de junio, 2018

**32**

_9 de junio, 2018_

Rose Kennedy, la madre del presidente John F. Kennedy, dijo una vez: "La vida no es una cuestión de etapas, sino de momentos."

Hay momentos para los que esperas toda tu vida, momentos destinados a suceder, momentos para los que, desde que naces, te preparas en el conocimiento absoluto de que simplemente son algo inevitable.

Era la gala de los Tony, y sin duda ella se encontraba en uno de esos momentos.

Y ahora que estaba ahí ni siquiera era consciente de ello.

—¿Estás preparada? —le preguntó Thomas sentado a su lado.

Rachel apartó la vista de la ventanilla y pasó sus manos con nerviosismo por su vestido, planchando una arruga inexistente en la delicada tela negra que Paul había elegido para esa histórica noche. O al menos histórica para ella.

—Creo que me tiemblan las piernas

Thomas soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que la asombrosa Rachel Berry tenga un ataque de pánico.

—¡No es eso! —se defendió— Solo... Llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo.

—Todo irá bien, Rachel —la miró fijamente tomando su mano—. Dentro de dos horas serás la ganadora del Tony a mejor actriz protagonista de un musical.

—Yo no estaría tan segura... —mordió su labio inferior.

—¡Oh, vamos! —exclamó con una sonrisa— ¡Este Tony es tuyo desde antes de nacer! Estoy seguro de que los organizadores grabaron el nombre y lo han guardado durante veinticuatro años.

Ella rió y él, tan caballeroso como siempre, abrió la puerta tendiéndole la mano.

—¿Salimos?

—De acuerdo —asintió sintiendo como un nudo apretaba con fuerza en la boca su estómago. Jamás había estado tan nerviosa en toda su vida.

Rachel se había acostumbrado a los flashes de las cámaras, al ajetreo de la alfombra roja, a los gritos de los fans coreando su nombre y a sus mensajes de cariño y apoyo. Se había acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, a sonreír y posar ante los fotógrafos, a mostrarse cercana y agradable pero al mismo tiempo profesional como George tan bien le había aconsejado. En solo nueve meses su vida había dado un giro de 180º, después de tanto por fin estaba consiguiendo cumplir todos sus objetivos.

Dentro de poco su contrato con la obra terminaría, y con ello llegarían cientos de proyectos que George ya estaba estudiando mientras se amontonaban encima de su mesa.

Los productores y directores se peleaban por tenerla entre su elenco, los mismos que no mucho tiempo atrás le dieron con la puerta en las narices ahora hacían cola para verla.

Su popularidad no dejaba de crecer por minutos, los pasos bien ensayados con su agente le habían convertido en una de las actrices de Broadway más cotizadas, su leve cambio de imagen a una mujer más madura le habían convertido quizás incluso en un icono. O tal vez no, pero sí era imitada por muchas otras chicas que soñaban con llegar a donde ella estaba.

Muchos eran los que la reconocían por la calle y le pedían autógrafos en la cafetería o cuando iba a comprar revistas al kiosco de la esquina, kiosco que ahora estaba lleno de publicaciones con su cara y aún le resultaba raro verse en las mismas revistas que hasta hacía pocos meses leía para buscar información de sus ídolos.

Todo ese torbellino de popularidad giraba rápido, y si no hubiese sido por Quinn, a pesar de sus continúas peleas, se habría vuelto loca. Ella era su ancla a la realidad, la única capaz de hacerla sentir normal en un mundo de buenas críticas y adulaciones.

Es fácil perder el norte cuando todo el mundo te repite lo buena que eres y lo grade que vas a ser, sin embargo Rachel tenía a Quinn para recordarle que dentro de ella aún quedaba algo de aquella adolescente que cantaba versiones de Barbra y Celine Dion frente a su espejo pensando que algún día podría cumplir ese sueño que todos decían que era imposible.

Nada hubiese sido posible sin la ayuda y el empeño de Quinn porque se presentase a esa audición, y Rachel jamás podría agradecerle lo suficiente todo lo que había hecho, que aún estaba haciendo por ella.

Sabía que estaba sufriendo por verla con Thomas, sabía que no llevaba bien tener que mantener su relación en secreto y sabía que tal vez había sido egoísta; pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Demonios, también le hubiese gustado que ella estuviese a su lado en vez de Thomas, le habría encantado poder gritarle al mundo lo mucho que amaba a Quinn Fabray y lo feliz que la había hecho desde que un día volvió a aparecer en su vida.

Pero no podía y, a pesar de que también era difícil para ella, ese era el llamado "precio de la fama". Aunque, a veces, tal vez ese precio era demasiado alto.

¿Qué serías capaz de hacer por conseguir tus sueños? ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a pagar? ¿A qué serías capaz de renunciar por lograr lo que siempre has deseado? Y, cuando por fin llegases a ese lugar en el que siempre has soñado estar, ¿habría valido la pena o descubrirías que realmente hay cosas que nunca debiste sacrificar?

Como tu dignidad, tus valores o el amor de tu vida...

Rachel en aquel momento no supo qué responder a esta última pregunta.

* * *

><p>Podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, como el aire a penas entraba por sus pulmones, como los pensamientos iban agolpándose en su cabeza.<p>

Era la hora.

Hugh Jackman y Victoria Clark eran los encargados de anunciar a la ganadora al premio de mejor actriz protagonista de un musical. Todo era tan absurdo, no podía creer que estuviese sentada a pocos asientos de Will Smith y su esposa y mucho menos que hubiese coincidido en el baño durante la publicidad con la mismísima Sarah Jessica Parker. Loco, tremendamente loco.

Un sonriente Hugh abrió el temido sobre.

—Y el Tony de este año a Mejor actriz protagonista de un musical va para... —hubo un momento de silencio en el que creyó que estaba a punto de morir de un ataque al corazón— ¡Rachel Berry por _Orgullo y Prejuicio_!

Primero no pudo creerlo y pasó de la confusión a la incredulidad para luego pasar a la sorpresa y finalmente a la emoción en solo tres décimas de segundo.

Todos los momentos que había vivido a lo largo de los años en su camino hasta llegar allí saltaron a su mente: las burlas de los alumnos del McKinley, el olor del slushie sobre su cara, su prueba para entrar en el Glee Club, su actuación de _Don't rain my parade_, el día que ganaron las Nacionales, el viaje para convencer a Carmen Tibideaux de que le diese una segunda oportunidad, sus clases con Cassandra July, sus ensayos para las pruebas en las que nunca sería elegida, sus nueve meses lejos de todo cuanto quería, su vuelta, su estreno, Quinn. Sobre todo en ese momento pensó en Quinn.

Buscó a su chica entre todas las personas sentadas en las hileras de sillones rojos del gran teatro; mientras sus compañeros la felicitaban y la abrazaban, Thomas le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y susurró: "Te lo dije" y Michael le dio una palmada en el hombro siendo esto la mayor muestra de aprecio que le había dado en dos años y medio.

Pero la gente a su alrededor no le importaba, ella quería compartir ese momento solo con una persona, una a la que no podía encontrar haciéndola sentir angustiada. Quería por lo menos mirarla a los ojos, aunque solo fuese desde lejos, a pesar de que lo que realmente deseaba era poder darle un beso frente a todos terminando finalmente con esa maldita farsa.

Pero no podía hacerlo, eran las reglas del juego.

Entre aplausos y felicitaciones, subió al escenario aún algo aturdida y Jackman le dio el premio mientras que Victoria le regaló una gran sonrisa.

Ella miró al frente buscando aquellos ojos que tanto ansiaba ver, hasta que por fin los encontró, y sintió como algo revoloteó en su interior cuando pudo ver que Quinn estaba llorando por la emoción.

El público dejó de aplaudir, Rachel tomó aire y comenzó su discurso.

—Toda mi vida he estado preparando un discurso para este día frente a mi espejo con un cepillo del pelo en la mano —comentó con una sonrisa. Todos en el teatro rieron, y no lo entendió porque verdaderamente así había sido—. Pero ahora que estoy aquí no sé qué decir —reconoció ruborizada inhalando prácticamente todo el aire de la sala—. Antes de nada debo dar las gracias a Michael por confiar en mí y darme la oportunidad de trabajar en este magnífico musical. También quiero agradecer el apoyo a mis compañeros, que ya son como mi segunda familia, y a mis padres por enseñarme desde que era pequeña como la fuerza de un sueño, por muy descabellado que este sea, puede más que cualquier obstáculo. A mi madre por darme el consejo adecuado en el momento justo, a mis compañeros del coro de mi instituto y al señor Schuester por acompañarme en lo que para mí fueron los primeros pasos de mi carrera.

Volvió a tomar aire de nuevo, las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y quería terminar al menos el discurso antes de ser un trapo delante de todo Broadway.

—Pero, sobre todo, quiero dar las gracias a esa persona sin la que hoy no podría estar aquí —dijo mirando directamente a Quinn—. Esto también es tuyo cariño, te quiero. Muchas gracias a todos.

Entre aplausos y vítores, cogió la pequeña estatuilla con sus temblorosas manos y salió por las bambalinas del escenario, apoyándose en una de las paredes de madera que había detrás para no perder el equilibrio.

Había ganado un premio Tony, había ganado un Tony y, sin embargo, en lo único que había podido pensar era en abrazar a su novia y decirle lo mucho que sentía todo por lo que habían pasado aquellos meses.

Toda una vida preparándose, trabajando duro y dejando atrás muchísimos fines de semana, fiestas con los amigos, incluso celebraciones familiares. Toda una vida de ensayos y esfuerzo para poder llegar hasta ese teatro, para conseguir una ridícula y estúpida estatuilla que era mucho menos impresionante en directo de lo que parecía en la televisión. Estaba feliz, por supuesto que lo estaba, ¿cómo no estarlo? Ese era su premio, esa era su noche.

Pero ningún premio, ningún aplauso, ningún galardón u ovación era comparables con la sensación que llegaba al hacer lo correcto, nada era equiparable al saber que todo eso lo hubiese podido compartir con ella de haber sido honesta en un principio.

Hay momentos destinados a suceder, y personas capaces de cambiarlo todo.

* * *

><p>Después de la gala y de las muchas felicitaciones por parte de sus admiradores, periodistas y compañeros de profesión, Rachel entró en el lujoso coche negro que la esperaba para dirigirse a la pertinente fiesta. Thomas la acompañó agarrando su mano como de costumbre, y empezaba a cansarse también de estar todo el día pegada a él, podía ser su mejor amigo pero tanto tiempo juntos era casi asfixiante.<p>

Al entrar en el coche, se sentó agotada en la parte trasera, por todas las preguntas y las firmas de autógrafos y soltó bruscamente la mano de Thomas.

Éste la miró confuso, ella se disculpó con una media sonrisa. George entró en el coche ordenándole al chófer que ya podían salir y, cuando vio su rostro inexpresivo, supo perfectamente lo que llegaría a continuación.

—Jamás vuelvas a hacer algo así, Rachel —la miró por el retrovisor—. Entiendo que estuvieses envuelta en la emoción del momento, pero no podemos permitirnos ningún error, y mucho menos ahora, ¿entiendes?

—Primero, no eres mi padre, eres mi agente, así que no me des ordenes ni me hables de esa forma. Segundo, yo no he hecho _nada_.

—¿No? ¿Dedicarle tu premio a tu novia delante de miles de personas no es hacer "absolutamente nada"? ¡Dios nos coja confesados cuando hagas "algo"!

—Ellos supondrán que ha sido por Thomas, nadie pensará que era por la rubia desconocida que estaba sentada casi escondida en un lateral oscuro del teatro.

—Me da igual. No volverás a hacer algo así, y punto.

Rachel solía callarse cuando daba por finalizada una conversación, pero esa vez no lo haría, esa vez no cedería. Toda aquella farsa había arruinado su noche y, lo peor de todo, estaba arruinando su relación con Quinn.

¿Merecía la pena? ¿Por qué? ¿Por conseguir unas cuantas portadas más y algún papel importante que quizás podría lograr sin necesidad de mentir? ¿Tanto dolor simplemente para cumplir los deseos de un gordo prepotente?

Por supuesto que no; se sentía sucia, se sentía despreciable, y su dignidad valía más que un pasaje directo a Hollywood. Ni siquiera sabía si quería ir.

—No quiero seguir con esto.

George se dio la vuelta lentamente en el asiento, y alzó una ceja en la confusión.

—¿De qué estás hablando, Rachel?

—Se acabó, no aguanto más, no pienso seguir mintiendo —miró a Thomas para luego mirar con firmeza de nuevo a su agente—. Ellos me aceptaran tal y como soy. Y si no es así... tampoco me importa. Antes de empezar con toda esto ya era popular, no necesito salir en cientos de revistas ni hacer mil sesiones de fotos para sentirme más artista. Ya lo soy, no debo seguir mientiendo para llegar hasta donde quiero.

—Estas de broma, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió tajante—. Jamás en toda mi vida he hablado tan en serio.

George la miró en silencio, aún sin poder creer que le hubiese hablado de ese modo; hasta que comprendió que estaba hablando en serio, quería terminar su falsa relación con Thomas y quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

—¿Estás diciéndome que piensas abandonar esto después de lo alto que hemos llegado? ¿Estás diciéndome que vas a dejarlo todo por un simple amor veinteañero?

—No es un amor veinteañero, George —giró los ojos con frustración—. ¡Llevamos dos años y medio juntas!

—¿Y? —rió con ironía— ¿Crees que es para toda la vida? ¿Crees que porque ahora estéis enamoradas seguiréis así dentro de un año o dos? El amor va y viene Rachel, es tu carrera la que está en juego

—¡Me importa una mierda mi carrera! —volvió a gritar.

Había pasado los peores meses de su vida cuando se suponía que debían de haber sido los mejores, había visto como poco a poco su novia se alejaba más y más de ella por aquel ridículo juego, había llorado demasiadas noches porque la culpa no le dejaba conciliar el sueño y a veces se sentía despreciable por mentir.

Y ya no podía más, simplemente estaba agotada.

—¿No lo entiendes? Yo la quiero George, la quie-ro, y ella también me quiere. Y eso vale más que Hollywood, eso vale más que un disco, vale más que cualquier estúpida oferta de éxito que tú puedas ofrecerme. Mañana le contaré a todos la verdad, no pienso dejar que esta mentira me aleje más de Quinn —concluyó casi sin aliento al borde de las lágrimas—. Casi acabas con mi relación, pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

Él se quedó mirándola perplejo tras su declaración firme y contundente, era la primera vez que lo había dejado literalmente sin palabras. Thomas la observaba casi patidifuso, mostrando quizás también por primera vez algo de tristeza en ese rostro inexpresivo la mayor parte del tiempo. Hasta el chófer la miraba con incredulidad, sin entender qué demonios estaba pasando. Menos mal que le pagaban bien, porque ese hombre en dos días había escuchado y visto mucho más de lo que debía.

Después de varios minutos en silencio, George se giró de nuevo en su asiento y la miró fijamente por el retrovisor.

—Mañana hablaremos con calma de todo esto, ha sido una noche llena de emociones y creo que todos necesitamos un respiro.

—Mi respuesta será la misma, se acabó —respondió cruzándose de brazos.

No seguiría con esa mentira, no consentiría que nada ni nadie la separase de Quinn. Ella era todo cuanto quería, y esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde para recuperarla.

* * *

><p>Quinn no podía sentirse más feliz, no podía estar más orgullosa de todo lo que Rachel había conseguido. Ella había trabajado mucho, había luchado más que nadie por poder cumplir su sueño y, por fin, lo había logrado. Se merecía todo eso y más, era un claro ejemplo de lo alto que puedes llegar cuando te esfuerzas lo suficiente.<p>

Cuando la vio subir al escenario, no pudo contener las lágrimas, por mucho que el señor que estaba sentado a su lado la mirase con el ceño fruncido en la confusión.

Lo había conseguido, lo había conseguido y ni siquiera había podido felicitarla.

Pero por suerte por fin entró en el restaurante, y sonrió inevitablemente al verla aparecer con su maravilloso vestido largo palabra de honor con el que estaba increíble.

Su pelo ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, su sonrisa radiante que iluminó de inmediato toda la sala. Caminaba como lo que era, una verdadera estrella, una glamurosa actriz de Broadway que nada tenía que envidar a ninguna de las que allí se encontraban, una estrella tan brillante que podría haber eclipsado la luz de cualquiera que hubiese osado competir en grandeza.

Era fabulosa, era inigualable. O al menos para ella.

—Felicidades, señorita Berry —le dijo cuando llegó hasta ella.

—Gracias —respondió con timidez.

—¿Qué se siente cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?

Rachel sonrió de medio lado y se acercó lentamente hasta su oído, asegurándose de que sus labios rozaban su piel.

—Unas ganas insoportables de poder compartirlo con la mujer de mi vida.

—¿Qué haces? —susurró mirando hacia los lados sutilmente— Nos pueden ver...

—He ganado un Tony, ¡qué se jodan!

—Estás completamente loca —negó con la cabeza soltando una carcajada.

—La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar, ¿no? —sonrió con picardía acercándose hacia ella.

Quinn tragó saliva. ¿Iba a besarla? ¿Delante de todo Broadway? ¿Con decenas de cámaras alrededor? Sintió como la sangre subía de golpe hasta su cabeza.

Debía estar soñando, Rachel no podía estar a punto de besarla en plena fiesta de celebración de los Tony. No era real, posiblemente estaría gastándole una broma pesada. Pero fuera lo que fuese estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios y, cuando ya casi había terminado con la corta distancia, Thomas carraspeó y ella se apartó rápidamente mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Suspiró, tan cerca...

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó mirándolo con frialdad.

Él titubeó, peinó con los dedos ese pelo rizado alborotado que tanto detestaba y, después de varios segundos más de suspense, decidió a hablar.

—Hay algunos productores que quieren hablar contigo...

—Estoy con mi novia, los productores pueden esperar.

Quinn abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, jamás la había visto hablarle así, en realidad nunca había visto hablarle así a _nadie_ que no fuese ella. En su interior, no pudo evitar gritar un triunfante: "¡Qué te jodan imbécil!"

—George dice que estaría bien que hablásemos con ellos. Ya sabes... son gente muy influyente —le respondió con voz entrecortada mirándola con cierta tristeza.

Algo había cambiado, algo que se le escapaba. Estaban distantes, tensos, Thomas sudaba y Rachel no pudo evitar un suspiro de frustración. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Te importa si...

—No —negó con una sonrisa—. Luego en casa te daré ese beso y muchos más.

Y tras esto le guiñó un ojo, ella le regaló una sonrisa pícara y Thomas la miró algo molesto antes de irse juntos. Pero esta vez no caminaron tomados del brazo como de costumbre, habría podido caber un trailer entre ellos. No pudo evitar darle vueltas a lo que hubiese sucedido si Thomas "casualmente" no las hubiese interrumpido.

Rachel iba a besarla delante de todos, sin importarle lo que George dijese o lo que los periodistas pudiesen publicar al día siguiente. Realmente hubiese sido todo un escándalo si la recién galardonada con un premio Tony, Rachel Berry, hubiese besado a una "estilista" de su obra en plena fiesta frente a su "novio".

No podía ni imaginar todos los comentarios y ríos de tinta que aquel echo hubiese acarreado. Perez Hilton hubiese muerto de un hipoglucemia.

Miró casi ensimismada como reía a carcajadas y hablaba animadamente con dos hombres de poca estatura, barriga prominente y frente despejada. Hacía dos minutos estaba enfadada con Thomas casi lazándose a su yugular, ahora parecía que nada había pasado. Era toda una profesional.

—Es fantástica, ¿verdad? —le dijo George colocándose a su lado.

—Lo es.

—Ella ha nacido para esto, mira como habla con los productores... Simplemente este es su elemento.

Quinn por primera vez, y sin que sirviese de precedente, estaba de acuerdo con George, había nacido para ser una estrella. Siempre lo supo, jamás lo dudó.

—Rachel me ha contado que quieres trabajar en el mundo del cine —comentó de la nada, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había formado entre los dos

—Rachel debería guardarse mis aspiraciones profesionales para sí misma.

George soltó una risa estúpida.

—¡Vamos, Fabray! —soltó una risita estúpida— Soy su representante, prácticamente paso más tiempo con ella que tú —lo miró fulminante, ¿quién se creía que era? Él alzó los brazos en señal de defensa—. ¡Estoy bromeando! Conozco a gente que podría ayudarte, sé que tienes varios guiones y, según Rachel, son muy buenos por lo que si quieres...

—Prefiero hacer esto por mi cuenta, gracias —le interrumpió.

Si no le interesaba la ayuda de Kurt, quien al fin y al cabo era su amigo, menos le interesaba la ayuda de un gordo prepotente con aires de mafioso italiano.

—Eso te honra, aunque también es bastante estúpido, si me permites decirlo —prosiguió—. Tu chica es una estrella, acaba de ganar un Tony... podrías sacarle provecho.

Quinn apartó la vista de Rachel y lo miró fijamente, sabiendo que esa conversación debía ser terminada antes de que protagonizase un escándalo mayor que el que hubiese podido surgir después del beso. Porque, de seguir junto a él, cogería una de las bandejas en las que los camareros llevaban las copas de champagne y se la estamparía en la cara.

—George, hablemos claro. Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto.

—Tú si me gustas.

—Bien, pues tú a mi no —respondió con frialdad—. Y por ese pequeño pero importante detalle, no quiero seguir manteniendo contigo esta conversación incómoda y surrealista sobre cómo sacar provecho del éxito de mi novia, a quien, por cierto, tú mismo convenciste para que esté ahí, al lado de Thomas, en vez de conmigo.

—Era necesario —respondió sin borrar su petulante sonrisa.

—Ya... —rió con ironía— Puede que Rachel sea ingenua y crea ese cuento, pero yo no. Sé perfectamente de qué trata todo esto.

—Ah... ¿Sí? —alzó las cejas— ¿Y de qué trata exactamente?

—También trabajas para Thomas, ¿me vas a decir que para ti no es beneficioso que tus dos clientes más importantes estén juntos? La fama de Rachel es mucho mayor que la de él, eso es innegable, y ser su novio le da más... como lo llamáis en vuestro mundo... —chasqueó los dedos— Ya sé, "caché". Es una operación ganar-ganar para ti. ¿Me equivoco? —George guardó silencio y ella sonrió satisfecha— No, ya veo que no. Al igual que sé lo que pretendes con toda esta situación, quieres quitarme de en medio porque sabes que ser homosexual no está bien visto en Hollywood. Es mucho más fácil eliminar el problema ahora que llegado el momento, ¿verdad? —alzó las cejas con petulancia.

George siguió en silencio, dio un sorbo a su copa de champagne y le sonrió, sin variar ni un ápice su seguridad y su amor por sí mismo. Era un verdadero idiota.

—Me gustas Quinn, en serio, creo que serías una magnifica agente.

—Prefiero escribir.

—Claro. Prefieres escribir y rodar películas sobre la libertad, la belleza y el amor, ¿no? Puede que eso funcionase en el París de principios del siglo XX, pero te aseguro que ahora mismo no —le dijo mordazmente.

—No me interesa el éxito, solo quiero trabajar en lo que me gusta.

—Ya... ¿Sabes? He visto a muchas como tú, chicas cuyo orgullo y valores están por encima de cualquier cosa. Personas que jamás se venderían por nada ni nadie y que sueñan con poder entrar en el mundo del espectáculo sin tener que renunciar a su "gran moral" —se burló—. ¿Pero sabes una cosa? El cielo está lleno de "Don nadies" y el infierno de triunfadores. Piénsalo Fabray, un placer hablar contigo —concluyó dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

Quinn pudo palpar como la ira corría a borbotones por sus venas. Aquel hombre era el culpable de todos sus problemas, o al menos de la mayoría, aquel hombre de un día para otro había irrumpido en su vida perfecta con sus elegantes trajes y sus zapatos de mil dólares destrozándolo todo a su paso.

No consentiría que le hablase así, Rachel podía soportar su arrogancia pero ella no.

—¿Sabes, George? —gritó haciendo que éste parase en seco— Prefiero ser una "Don nadie" antes que vender mi alma a diablos como tú. No me interesa Hollywood ni las revistas ni todo ese mundo superficial y vacío al que representas. No me interesa en absoluto —le dijo con una sonrisa llena de orgullo.

George la miró en silencio de nuevo y se acercó lentamente hasta ella.

—Me importa una mierda lo que te interese o no, Quinn —respondió con firmeza—. Me da igual si quieres ser directora de cine, guionista o trapecista. No me interesa en lo que quieras malgastar tu triste e insignificante vida.

Quinn sostuvo su copa con fuerza, si no se la tiraba a la cara en ese preciso instante solo era porque estaba en medio de una fiesta rodeada de decenas de fotógrafos.

—Pero sí me interesa Rachel, y algún día será alguien importante. Deja de ser una carga para ella y no la hundas en tu fango de buenas intenciones y valores excepcionales. Ella, no entiendo por qué, está enamorada de ti, y me temo que eso es lo único que puede apartarla de sus sueños. ¿Crees que merece la pena? ¿Mereces el sacrificio? —siguió guardando silencio, mirándolo casi sin pestañear— No eres lo suficiente buena para ella, lo sabes, y ella también se dará cuenta tarde o temprano. Espero que para entonces no sea demasiado tarde y no lo haya echado todo a perder por ti —concluyó antes de dedicarle una última mirada gélida y dejarla sola en medio de aquella enorme sala.

Hay momentos que lo cambian todo, puntos de inflexión que marcan el principio de algo; a veces, el principio del final.

* * *

><p>La noche había sido agotadora, por suerte el día siguiente lo tenía libre y podría levantarse tarde, acurrucarse en el sofá con Quinn y tener una de esas sesiones intensivas de cine que tanto había echado de menos. Tal vez podría volver a ver <em>Dirty Dancing<em>, Patrick Swayze había sido su amor platónico en la infancia.

Aunque debía hacer un parón en su primer día de descanso en seis meses para hablar con George, sin entender muy bien para qué cuando la decisión estaba más que tomada.

Contaría la verdad, daba igual lo mucho que tratase de convencerla.

Todo había ido demasiado lejos, su carrera no estaba por encima de su relación y mucho menos de su propio bienestar. No podía creer que hubiese estado tan ciega. Los planes de George le habían confundido, él podía ser muy persuasivo y convincente cuando quería. Se había dejado deslumbrar por los focos y los flashes, por las fiestas y los eventos de moda, por la adulación constante y esa seguridad que le daba el saber que contaba con uno de los mejores a su lado.

Pero, como le dijo Quinn una vez, ella no necesitaba un representante "mágico" para triunfar, ella era Rachel Berry y podía hacer lo que le diese la gana. Y punto.

Se bajaron del coche que les dejó en la puerta de su apartamento y subieron en silencio en el ascensor. Quinn no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el trayecto, y no entendía el motivo cuando hasta hacía dos horas estaba perfectamente.

Esos cambios de humor repentinos siempre conseguían desesperarle, esa rapidez casi ultrasónica donde en un momento era feliz y al siguiente sus ojos solo expresaban la más absoluta de las desolaciones la dejaban sin saber qué decir.

Llegaron finalmente a casa y ambas se sentaron abatidas en el sofá.

Ella siguió en silencio mirando a un punto perdido de la pared, Rachel frunció el ceño y decidió que lo mejor sería preguntar.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No... No me pasa nada —contestó distraída sin mirarla.

—Quinn...

—Rachel...

—¡Vamos! No te hagas la interesante —soltó una carcajada.

—No estoy haciéndome la interesante —arrugó la frente—. ¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que no me pasa nada?

—Porque eres una pésima mentirosa, por eso —le sacó la lengua intentando hacerla reír, pero no lo consiguió y eso la preocupó—. Hey... ¿Estás bien? Me estás asustando.

—Yo... He estado pensando.

—¿Acerca de qué?

—Pues... acerca de ti, de mí, de nosotras, de nuestro futuro... —titubeó mirando de nuevo al frente— Realmente no sé a dónde nos llevará todo esto.

Rachel la miró con tristeza, había sido muy duro para ella, y no había comprendido hasta esa noche que todos sus enfados y gritos solo eran una forma desesperada de intentar llamar su atención. Los focos, toda la culpa la tenían los focos.

Y George, él era un verdadero asesino de relaciones.

—Sobre eso quería hablarte —respondió tras un leve carraspeo—. Mañana hablaré con Playbill Magazine, he concertado la entrevista durante la cena, y voy a contarles que lo mío con Thomas solo era una farsa y que estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de Quinn Fabray —sonrió dándole un dulce beso; pero la gran noticia no tuvo el efecto esperado, solo recibió una mirada seria e inexpresiva por su parte— ¿No estás contenta?

—Tú no harás eso.

—¡Claro que lo haré! —exclamó con una sonrisa— Se lo he dicho a George esta noche, él no está muy contento pero me importa un bledo —tomó su mano, vagando por sus pupilas—. No quiero fingir más, estoy cansada de mentir.

Quinn, sin embargo, no cambió su rostro impasible. Simplemente se separó de ella y negó una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—No quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Cómo?

—No quiero que niegues tu relación con Thomas —repitió—. Es lo mejor para tu carrera, no quiero que pierdas todo lo que has conseguido por mí.

—Tú eres lo único que me importa, me da igual mi carrera.

—Pero a mí no —respondió tajante.

—No necesito fingir estar con alguien para conseguir un papel. Puedo hacerlo por mis propios medios, tener una relación falsa no mejora mi talento. ¿O crees que he ganado un Tony por estar con Thomas?

—Si George ha considerado que así sea, por algo será —elevó los hombros.

—¿Ahora estás de su parte? ¿Qué mierda te pasa? —se irguió en el sofá para mirarla fijamente— No te entiendo, Quinn. Te juro que lo intento pero _no _puedo. Llevas nueve meses presionándome, llevamos nueve meses sufriendo por escondernos, porque según tú verme con Thomas te hace daño. Y, cuando te digo que quiero terminar con todo, ¿me dices que no quieres que lo haga?

—No merezco que lo dejes todo por mí.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Claro que lo mereces!

—¡No! ¿No lo ves? —bufó con frustración— ¿No te das cuenta? _Tú_ eres una estrella. ¡Joder, acabas de ganar un premio Tony! Todos te adoran, todos piensan que eres la joven con más proyección del momento, dicen que eres la voz de una generación, Rachel —sonrió con tristeza—. Tú eres grande, y yo... ¿qué soy?

—Pues la novia de una estrella de Broadway, ganadora de un premio Tony y quizás también nominada a un Oscar algún día —sonrió acercándose a ella para darle un beso, pero Quinn apartó su rostro poniéndose en pie.

—¡Exacto! Soy la novia de Rachel Berry, la gran artista. Yo no soy nada, solo soy algo cuando estoy _contigo_ —dijo con amargura—. Quiero ser alguien también, no quiero ser algo de lo que tengas que hacerte cargo.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces —la miró desde el sofá—. No eres una carga para mí, eres mi novia. Y no necesito nada de ti, con que me quieras es suficiente.

—Puede que sea suficiente ahora, pero... ¿y después? ¿Y dentro de unos años? ¿Y cuándo veas que puedes tener a quién quieras a tu lado? —agachó la cabeza— Alguien mejor que yo, alguien que pueda darte todo lo que tú mereces...

—No quiero nada de eso —se levantó y alzó su barbilla—. Lo que tú me das es suficiente, y es suficiente porque te quiero y me quieres y eso es lo único que importa.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—Las cosas son fáciles, _tú_ las haces complicadas.

Quinn se quedó en silencio con una mirada indescriptible en su rostro.

—Yo... No sé qué hacer, Rachel. Todo esto me supera. Jamás me había sentido tan perdida, y eso que tengo un largo historial de momentos de mierda —rió sin gracia—. No... no sé si puedo seguir con esto.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Estás dejándome acaso? —bromeó riendo entre dientes.

Pero dejó de ser una broma en el momento en que Quinn agachó de nuevo la cabeza.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y soltó su mano apartándose horrorizada.

—Dios... Lo estás haciendo, me... me estás dejando —susurró en un hilo de voz.

No podía estar pasando, no esa noche, no ese día.

Dio vueltas nerviosa por el salón mientras miles de pensamientos cruzaban por su cabeza. Estaba rompiendo con ella, estaba rompiendo con ella la misma noche que había ganado un Tony. Era absurdo, ¿cómo podían haber cambiado tanto las cosas en cuestión de horas? Hacía cinco minutos estaba feliz porque por fin sería honesta y ahora ahí estaba, siendo abandonada.

¿Qué animal desarmado haría algo así? ¿Cómo podía ser tan miserable? ¿Se merecía tal tortura? ¿Tan mala había sido? ¿Eso era el maldito karma?

Quinn fue en dos sacadas hacia ella y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

—Rachel, por favor, escúchame.

—No me toques —escupió con frialdad—. Se suponía que siempre estaríamos juntas, se suponía que esto era para siempre. ¿Y tú quieres dejarlo? ¡Así, sin más! —gritó alzando los brazos— No me lo puedo creer... Te digo que voy a renunciar a todo por ti, por arreglar lo nuestro, ¿y tú quieres dejarme? Esto tiene que ser una broma —rió con amargura—. No, esto no puede estar pasando.

De nuevo volvió a acercarse, y al ver su negativa por dejar de dar vueltas por el salón, tomó sus brazos.

—¡Rachel, escúchame! No quiero dejarlo, solo necesito algo de tiempo —tomó su rostro—. Necesito saber lo que quiero hacer, necesito ordenar este caos en el que me he convertido. Estos meses me han destrozado, tantas disputas y mentiras me han dejado vacía. Ahora mismo no tengo ni idea de quién soy.

—¿Me estás culpando de tus desgracias? —se soltó de su agarre— ¿Encima me culpas?

—¡No! ¡Claro que no! Solo te estoy pidiendo algo de tiempo para mí. Para recapacitar, para saber lo que quiero y no quiero. ¿Tan difícil es de entender?

—No me vengas con tonterías, el tiempo es una escusa muy vista, Quinn —se cruzó de brazos—. O estamos juntas o no estamos. Nada de tiempos.

—¿Por qué eres así? ¿Por qué contigo todo siempre es blanco o negro?

—¿Y tú por qué tienes que joder las cosas cuando todo estaba bien entre nosotras?

—¿Bien? —entre cerró los ojos— ¿Hablas en serio? Nosotras estamos cualquier cosa menos bien, Rachel.

—¡Pero vamos a estarlo! —golpeó el suelo con el pie— Cuando le diga a todos la verdad, todo volverá a ser como antes, nosotras seremos como antes.

—¡No quiero que digas la verdad! —gritó dando una fuerte palmada en la pared.

Rachel la miró perpleja, jamás había reaccionado así, ni siquiera en las múltiples y constantes peleas de aquellos meses.

—¡Es tu carrera y no vas a ponerla en peligro por mi culpa! No voy a consentirlo.

Guardó silencio con sus brazos en el pecho, pensando en qué momento las cosas habían llegado hasta ese punto, en qué momento habían pasado de ser una pareja felizmente enamorada a dos personas incapaces de ponerse de acuerdo en nada.

¿En qué momento su relación se había destruido? ¿Tanto le habían afectado aquellos meses como para no poder volver atrás? Las cosas siempre tenían solución, solo estaban pasando una mala racha. O al menos eso se repetía una y otra vez a sí misma, aunque quizás solo intentaba engañarse.

La realidad a veces es demasiado dura como para hacerle frente, la realidad a veces quema y destruye todo a su paso, la realidad no siempre es la mejor opción. Ella no quería realidades, ella solo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas recuperar a su novia.

—¿Esto es una venganza? —preguntó mirándola fijamente mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener el llanto. No pensaba llorar, tenía que mostrarse firme— ¿Ésta es tu forma de pagarme todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Así es como te cobras el precio por no haber sido honesta con nuestra relación en un principio?

—¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! —soltó una carcajada.

Ella sin embargo apartó su mirada y buscó un punto fijo al que dirigir su atención para evitar que las lágrimas aparecieran finalmente. Quinn se acercó y tomó su mano de nuevo, ella siguió sin mirarla pero no luchó, estaba demasiado agotaba, estaba demasiado destrozada.

—Rachel. Por favor. Mírame —hizo lo dicho y Quinn tragó saliva al ver su mirada dura y casi inexpresiva—. Quiero... quiero estar contigo, no quiero dejarlo. Solo necesito dos semanas, dos. ¿Puedes darme eso?

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿Serviría de algo? ¿Mejoraría las cosas? ¿Tenían algo que recuperar o ya estaba todo perdido?

Sin saber muy bien por qué termino asintiendo, quizás porque ya no tenía ganas de una nueva pelea y negarse hubiese llevado directamente a eso.

Quinn fue a darle un beso pero ella apartó su rostro y el beso fue en la mejilla.

—¿Te irás? —le preguntó con voz queda.

No sabía cómo no estaba siendo un mar de lágrimas en ese momento, pero lo que menos quería era que sintiese lástima por ella; por lo tanto sacó fuerzas de flaqueza e intento mantenerse serena, firme, desinteresada.

—Si tú no quieres que lo haga no me iré, puedo dormir en el sofá —le dijo con voz calmada.

—Como quieras —respondió caminando hacia la habitación.

—Rach... ¡Rachel! —pudo escuchar antes de cerrar con un portazo y apoyar su cabeza en la puerta, dejándose caer en el suelo con las manos en su rostro.

Y ya no pudo seguir conteniendo las lágrimas; había sido demasiado tiempo, había sido demasiado duro, le dolían partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían. Estaba destrozada, y aún no había asimilado bien lo que estaba pasando.

Porque hay momentos para los que te preparas toda tu vida, y momentos para los que jamás estarás preparado.


	34. 24 de junio, 2018

**33**

_24 de junio, 2018_

Imagina que encuentras lo que siempre has deseado, eso que toda la vida has soñado tener. Pones tu corazón, tu ilusión, tu vida en él. Le das tus mañanas, tus atardeceres, tus noches porque, al fin y al cabo, es todo lo que siempre has querido, no hay nada más que te importe. Pero un día giras la vista por un segundo, solo un maldito segundo, y cuando miras de nuevo, todo ha cambiado. Lo que tu creías que era verdad ya no lo es, y lo que no creías que pudiese ser ahora sí es.

Sí, complejo. Pero real.

¿Cómo te sentirás? ¿Cómo te sentirías si todo lo que pensabas que eras desapareciese sin dejar rastro? ¿Cómo te sentirías si el amor no fuese suficiente para recomponer los pedazos?

Tal vez alguna vez has pasado por algo parecido, tal vez, como Quinn, tu mundo se ha desmoronado ante tus ojos y no has podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Tal vez, como ella, solo pudiste hacer una cosa: correr.

El aire fresco de la mañana entrando en sus pulmones, la suave brisa en su rostro, el sudor que comenzaba a rodar por su frente, The Strokes sonando a todo volumen en sus auriculares. Quinn podía sentir como sus piernas pesaban cada vez más, como su corazón bombeaba con más fuerza a medida que pasaban los minutos, como casi estaba sin aliento después de llevar una hora corriendo sin rumbo fijo.

Sin embargo, no podía parar.

Estaba huyendo, estaba huyendo de sus propios pensamientos, pero estos siempre corrían más que ella.

¿Por qué todo había cambiado tanto? ¿Por qué su relación perfecta había pasado a ser una lucha por mostrar quien quería menos en vez de quién sentía más? ¿En qué momento comenzó a perderla? ¿En qué momento comenzó a perderse?

A veces creía que cuando recibió el primer no en el envío de su primer guión, otras pensaba que en el momento en que Rachel le pagó aquella maldita escuela de cine, otras que todo había empezado con George y su brillante plan de una falsa relación; pero, la mayoría de las veces llegaba a la misma conclusión, fuera por lo que fuese que había desaparecido, debería de haberse buscado hacía mucho tiempo.

Porque ahora, en ese momento, tal vez ya era demasiado tarde.

Nunca imaginó que esa situación sería tan difícil, en vez de mejorar las cosas su decisión de darse un tiempo solo las había estropeado aún más. Y lo peor de todo era que habían pasado las dos semanas, y ella aún no sabía qué hacer.

Su vida era un desastre, su relación era un desastre, ella era un completo desastre.

Cuando sintió que sus piernas no podrían seguir funcionando por mucho tiempo más, decidió pararse a ver el amanecer en el puente de Brooklyn. No había podido dormir y había salido a correr a las seis de la mañana, como todos los días desde hacía dos semanas.

El sol fue saliendo por el horizonte, Nueva York comenzaba a despertarse y el tráfico cada vez era menos fluido y más caótico. Los primeros viandantes pasaban apresurados por su lado de camino al trabajo, el barrendero mantenía limpias sus calles, las cafeterías más madrugadoras comenzaban su jornada; y Quinn se perdió en la paz del que hasta no hacía mucho había sido su puente, dejando por fin la mente en blanco.

El mundo seguía girando pero ella quería aferrarse a ese momento, tal vez aquel día encontraría las respuestas a sus preguntas, tal vez aquel día las cosas finalmente volverían a su sitio.

Lo bueno del amanecer es que augura un nuevo día, un nuevo principio, una nueva hoja en blanco por escribir. Los días comienzan y todo empieza otra vez, el contador está a cero y solo tú puedes darle sentido a sus minutos.

Cada día es un nuevo comienzo, pero para ella cada día solo era una tortura.

Puedes perderlo todo, puedes quedarte sin nada, pero lo que más duele es perderte a ti mismo por el camino.

Y Quinn se había perdido y no sabía cómo encontrase, ni tampoco dónde.

* * *

><p>El sol entraba tímidamente por la ventana, dando directamente en el rostro de Rachel que despertó echa un pequeño ovillo en sí misma, después de pasar la mayor parte de la noche llorando, como todas las mañanas desde hacía dos semanas.<p>

Cuando abrió los ojos, miró a su izquierda y acarició la parte de la cama dónde antes siempre estaba Quinn. Añoraba su presencia, echaba de menos el peso de su brazo sobre su cintura, sus caricias en su espalda, su olor embriagador, su respiración como canción de cuna. Pero, sobre todas las cosas, echaba de menos que su rostro lleno de paz y tranquilidad fuese lo primero que viese al despertar.

Estaba intentando ser fuerte y darle el espacio que necesitaba. Durante el día era más fácil debido a que sus ensayos, clases de canto, entrevistas y sesiones fotográficas no le dejaban apenas tiempo para pensar. Pero entonces llegaba a casa, y se encontraba con Quinn, y el dolor en su pecho comenzaba de nuevo.

Sus conversaciones eran siempre las mismas.

—¿Cómo te ha ido hoy el día? —le preguntaba sin quitar la vista de su libro.

—Bien —contestaba con desgana—. ¿Y en la cafetería? ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, como siempre. ¿Mucho trabajo?

—Lo normal, ya sabes.

Entonces había varios minutos de silencio que ninguna de las dos se esforzaba en llenar, tapado por el sonido de cualquier serie de la ABC o uno de sus discos de música jazz, hasta que decidía que ya había tenido suficiente dolor por aquel día.

—Me voy a la cama —le decía. Ella simplemente asentía sin mirarla.

—Buenas noches, Rachel.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

Y así eran sus días desde hacía dos semanas, distantes, vacíos.

Esa casa antes llena de amor y felicidad se sumió en el completo silencio la mayor parte del tiempo, silencios incómodos llenos de todo eso que no tenían el valor de decirse. Porque habían podido pasar una mala época los últimos meses, pero nada comparable con esa tortura.

Y Rachel comenzó a odiar el silencio, comenzó a odiar llegar a casa, comenzó a odiar las noches que hasta hacia pocos meses habían sido la mejor parte de su día y, aunque no quería, también comenzó a odiar a Quinn, o al menos a esa Quinn inerte y carente de emociones que veía al volver.

Su pequeño rincón ya no era nada más que una cárcel.

Podía sentirlo en sí misma, la había perdido. Ella ya no era la Quinn de la que un día se enamoró, no era la chica alegre y llena de vida con la que se reencontró un día en un restaurante, esa se había ido hacía demasiado tiempo. Tampoco era la Quinn que conoció en la secundaria, al menos esa mostraba algún tipo de emoción por ella, aunque solo fuese para insultarla. Aquella Quinn solo era un fantasma, una triste sombra de la persona que algún día fue.

Y echaba de menos a su Quinn, sobre todo echaba de menos eso.

Rachel decidió levantarse y darse una ducha dejando que el agua fría chocase con fuerza contra su cuerpo, entumeciendo sus músculos a medida que pasaban los minutos. El agua estaba congelada, sin embargo no sentía el frío, ni siquiera dolor por el fuerte chorro golpeando su rostro; y no sentía dolor porque éste se había convertido en una parte tan fuerte de sí misma que siempre estaba ahí.

Después de casi treinta minutos salió de la ducha, se puso unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa azul de seda.

Peinó su pelo y se miró durante unos minutos al espejo, grandes bolsas negras estaban bajo sus ojos producto de la falta de sueño y de las muchas lágrimas de la noche anterior. Necesitaría una gran taza de café bien cargado si quería sobrevivir al resto del día, y los maquilladores tendrían mucho trabajo por delante si querían ocultar por completo esas malditas ojeras.

Podía estar destrozada por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero el mundo seguía girando y ella aún tenía compromisos que cumplir, al fin y al cabo su carrera era lo único que le quedaba. A decir verdad, lo había perdido todo por ella.

Tenía dos funciones, una entrevista en la radio a la hora del almuerzo y una reunión con George para hablar sobre sus proyectos cuando la obra terminase en tres meses. Él estaba feliz de que al final "hubiese entrado en razón" y no contase toda la verdad sobre Thomas. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Ya no había Quinn que recuperar, contar la verdad carecía de sentido. En realidad le daba igual todo, ella también estaba convirtiéndose en un triste espectro.

Cuando fue hacia la cocina, Quinn entró en el apartamento con su ropa de correr y dos vasos de cartón en la mano.

—Buenos días — le dijo forzando una sonrisa—. Te he traído café.

—Gracias —contestó tomando el vaso de Starbucks, intentando buscar la mirada de Quinn mientras lo hacía.

Pero fue en vano, ésta agachó la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los bancos de la cocina.

Suspiró y se apoyó en la encimera mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, bebiendo febrilmente su café, jugando con el anillo en su mano, ese que ella le había regalado y que no sabía si aún tenía el derecho a llevar.

Y ahí estuvo de nuevo, su fiel compañero; el silencio, el vacío.

Lo peor de todo era la impotencia, el saber que no podía hacer nada porque era Quinn quien tenía la última palabra. Ella había sido la culpable, ella fue quien no pensó en cómo le afectarían, ella fue quien aceptó un trato que terminó robándole todo cuanto tenía. Ella había provocado todo eso, ahora debía sufrir el coste.

Pero, ¿tan alto era el precio a pagar? ¿Se merecía todo ese dolor? Si Quinn sabía que no quería estar con ella, ¿por qué no la dejaba de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué no hacía algo para evitarle aquel sufrimiento?

Rachel podía sentir su mirada en ella, podía sentir como la observaba con lástima, temor o dolor, no hubiese sabido poner nombre a esa mirada. Tal vez ninguna de las tres, esos ojos estaban tan carentes de emoción que debía inventarse sensaciones para poder buscar algún atisbo de sentimientos.

No podían seguir así, se estaba asfixiando.

—Todo esto tiene fácil solución —dijo finalmente.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Rachel tomó aire e intentó mantenerse serena.

—Me refiero a que _tú_ eres la única que puede cambiar las cosas.

—No es tan sencillo... —susurró casi sin voz mirando de nuevo a su vaso.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Solo son cinco palabras: "Rachel, no quiero estar contigo". ¿Ves? ¡No es tan difícil! —exclamó sonriendo con ironía.

Quinn levantó la vista y la miró en silencio. Ella dejó su vaso en la encimera y se cruzó de brazos desafiante. Esa actitud cobarde y egoísta le hacía sentir tan frustrada que rápidamente perdía los nervios.

—¡Venga! ¡Ten el valor de decirlo!

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiero dejarlo?

—¿Quién? —rió con amargura— ¡Tú! Me estás dejando, me estás dejando lenta y dolorosamente porque no tienes el valor suficiente para poner fin a esto y esperas que lo haga yo. Pero no —negó con la cabeza—. No lo haré, no seré yo la mala de la película y tú la pobre víctima, Fabray.

Quinn se levantó de su banco lentamente y se puso de pie frente a ella, a pocos centímetros; era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca en dos semanas y sintió ese nudo de nuevo apretando con fuerza su estómago.

—No te estoy dejando, Rachel —respondió con voz cansada—. ¿Por qué sigues con lo mismo? Solo necesito...

—Tiempo, sí, eso me quedó claro —le interrumpió—. Pero dormimos separadas, apenas me hablas y cuando lo haces es con monosílabos. No hacemos nada juntas, no hacemos... las cosas que hacíamos antes. ¡Joder, Quinn! Ni siquiera me has dado un beso en dos semanas —gritó con frustración—. Si no me estás dejando, ¿qué significa esto?

No respondió, como de costumbre, simplemente bajó la vista, también como era habitual. Rachel negó con la cabeza por la pura impotencia.

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Que no sabes lo que quieres, no tienes ni puta idea, y en tu búsqueda de eso que ni tú sabes que es estás destruyendo lo poco que quedaba en pie de nuestra relación —escupió desafiante.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —reaccionó finalmente— ¿Crees que todo esto no me duele? Porque me duele, Rachel, me duele muchísimo. Me duele ver como todo lo que hemos construido se está destruyendo, me duele ver que no encuentro la forma de arreglarlo, me duele ver como te alejas y no puedo alcanzarte.

Rachel relajó el rostro y sintió tristeza por esa mujer que la miraba desesperada, sintió tristeza porque aún la quería y tenía la esperanza de que las cosas podían solucionarse, sintió tristeza porque jamás la había visto tan vulnerable.

—Tú eres quien me está alejando, Quinn... —tomó su rostro, vagando por sus ojos— Deja de encerrarte en ti misma. Déjame ayudarte, déjame entrar. Por favor...

—No... no puedo —susurró entre lágrimas— Yo... yo estoy bloqueada, no puedo hacer nada. No siento nada. Yo... yo no soy nada.

—De acuerdo —asintió saliendo de la cocina.

No podía seguir en la misma habitación; había tenido la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para no llorar durante veinte largos minutos, pero las lágrimas estaban a punto de aparecer de nuevo, era como un maldito grifo.

Mientras tanto, Quinn seguía inmóvil mirando a un punto fijo en el suelo, con los brazos caídos a los lados, sin fuerzas, sin vida. Era como una niña, una niña pequeña y perdida que no sabía qué camino tomar para poder volver a casa.

Rachel la miró una última vez antes de salir y cerró de un portazo.

Quinn giró la cabeza cuando escuchó aquel estruendoso sonido y golpeó con fuerza la pared con la palma de su mano fruto de la propia rabia. Todo iba de mal en peor, esa situación se estaba volviendo insostenible.

Porque a veces, cuanto más quieres a alguien más daño le haces y, cuanto más quieres desenredar un nudo, más terminas enredándolo. Y te paras a pensar y buscas soluciones, pero no encuentras las respuestas que buscas, tal vez porque ni tú mismo sabes a ciencia cierta cuáles son las preguntas.

El sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella lo sacó de su pequeña riñonera, alzó la cabeza para controlar las lágrimas serenándose a sí misma, y descolgó.

—¿Si?

—¿Quinn Fabray? —preguntó una chica al otro lado

—Sí, soy yo —respondió aún con voz entrecortada. Decidió darle un sorbo a su café, tal vez así podía bajar ese nudo instalado en su garganta.

—Hola Quinn, soy Elise Barker, trabajo para la productora de Lawrence Bender.

En ese momento se atragantó y todo el café quedó esparcido por la encimera.

—¿Quinn? ¿Estás bien?

Quinn asintió con la cabeza, pero al recordar que no la podía ver intentó articular alguna palabra.

—Sí, sí. Solo... he tenido un golpe de tos —respondió cogiendo un trapo y limpiando los restos de café con nerviosismo.

—Entiendo —rió la voz al otro lado—. Te llamaba porque hace unos meses recibimos un guión tuyo, y hemos quedado realmente fascinados por la historia. Estoy de paso por Nueva York, ¿podríamos quedar dentro de no sé... una hora y así hablar en persona?

Quedó en silencio, sin poder articular palabra alguna. ¿Por fin estaba sucediendo? ¿Era el mundo real? ¿O se habría caído esa mañana al río Hudson sin darse cuenta?

—¿Quinn? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí, estoy aquí. Puedo ir, ¡por supuesto! —dijo rápidamente. Pero entonces recordó el consejo de Rachel sobre como no podía parecer ansiosa cuando recibía una llamada de trabajo— Quiero decir... sí. Creo que tengo un hueco libre en mi agenda dentro de una hora.

—Perfecto. Quedamos en la 43 con Broadway, en la cafetería Averys. ¿Sabes cuál es?

—Sí, sé cuál es.

Claro que lo sabía, en esa cafetería había sido donde todo comenzó, donde Rachel había quedado con George y el último momento donde su relación había sido normal y no una locura sin sentido. Jamás olvidaría esa maldita cafetería, ese lugar había sido el principio del fin. Pero todo eso, evidentemente, no se lo comunicó a Elise, porque a ella poco le importaba y porque no era la mejor carta de presentación.

Quinn dejó el teléfono en la pequeña mesa y se sentó aún aturdida en el sofá.

Lawrence Bender. Nada más y nada menos. Era un productor importante, había visto algunas de sus películas, de hecho había trabajado con el mismísimo Tarantino.

Demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No, aquel hombre no estaría dispuesto a producir su guión. Ella no tendría tanta suerte.

* * *

><p>Es difícil ver que alguien está al filo del abismo y no poder hacer nada para salvarle, es difícil ser testigo de como por mucho que quieras no puedes recuperar a quien amas. Rachel jamás había sentido un dolor parecido, jamás había experimentado en su propio cuerpo el dolor tan grande que conlleva la pérdida. Y ya no sabía que era más difícil, si alejarse de una vez por todas de ella o quedarse a su lado viendo como los últimos pedazos de su relación iban cayendo frente a sus ojos.<p>

Era temprano, no había prácticamente nadie aún, solo unos pocos miembros del equipo de iluminación a los que saludó con una leve sonrisa. Caminó lentamente por la fila de butacas y subió al escenario, provocando que su vieja madera raída por los años crujiera a medida que sus pies chocaban con las tablas.

Aquel sonido era música para sus oídos, no había sonido mejor que ese además de la voz de Barbra Streisand.

Un teatro vacío siempre consiguió infundirle tranquilidad, sosiego. Siempre que necesitaba pensar, iba al escenario y se quedaba de pie, inmóvil, observando todas esas butacas vacías y dejándose embriagar por la sensación de plenitud que solo eso podía darle.

El escenario era su mejor amigo, el escenario era lo único que le quedaba.

Cerró los ojos e intentó dejar su mente en blanco, pero no pudo, las imágenes de Quinn en esa misma hilera de butacas, sonriéndole orgullosa al terminar la noche de su primer espectáculo pasaron inmediatamente por su cabeza. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas desde aquel día, cuánto había cambiado su vida en solo veinte meses.

A veces el tiempo corre rápido y avanza sin que nos demos cuenta y, cuando nos percatamos finalmente, todo lo que hemos hecho de forma casi automática da de bruces contra nosotros, haciendo que entendamos como ya no podemos cambiar el pasado.

Charles Chaplin dijo una vez: "La vida es una obra de teatro que no permite ensayos".

Cuanto le hubiese gustado que los últimos meses solo hubieran sido eso, un simple ensayo, y que la verdadera obra comenzase en ese preciso instante.

De ser así, jamás hubiese aceptado el plan de George, jamás habría dejado que su avidez de reconocimiento le nublasen la vista, destrozando a Quinn y destrozándola a ella también por el camino. Pero lamentablemente la vida no es una obra de teatro, y lo que haces queda plasmado en el tiempo, esas solo eran las consecuencias.

—¿Rachel? —dijo una voz tras ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Giró sobre sí misma, un sorprendido Thomas la miró arrugando la frente.

—¿Desde cuándo no duermes dos horas seguidas?

—¿Dormir? ¿Qué es eso? —rió con amargura sentándose en el filo del escenario.

Thomas se quedó en silencio y se puso a su lado, meciendo los pies tontamente, como un colegial en un recreo de párvulos. Solía hacer cosas como esas, a veces le parecía sumamente serio y maduro y otras tenía esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían ver como un adorable niño grande.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Quinn?

—No van, directamente —elevó los hombros—. Pero no quiero hablar de eso.

En todo ese tiempo no había hablado sobre eso con nadie, y la cruda realidad era que tampoco tenía a nadie con quien poder hacerlo.

Kurt estaba en Los Ángeles y, en las pocas veces que conversaban por teléfono, no quería aburrirle con sus problemas, él estaba demasiado feliz con su exitosa serie y muy orgulloso de ella por lo que había conseguido. ¿Por qué estropearlo?

Tampoco podía hablar con sus compañeros porque estaban demasiado sumergidos en sus propios egos como para interesarse por ella; ni con sus padres, quienes no debían saber que había problemas en el paraíso por si las cosas volvían a ir bien. Y mucho menos iba a hablarlo con George, quien era el culpable de todo. Solo lo había hablado un día con Thomas, y porque la encontró llorando desconsolada en su camerino después de que Quinn faltase, una vez más, a una de sus funciones.

Eso había sido al principio, y ahora esos días le parecían una completa luna de miel.

—Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad? —buscó su mirada— Somos amigos.

—Lo sé.

Thomas le sonrió y le dio un toque cómplice en el brazo con su hombro.

—Entonces vamos, cuéntame.

—¿Por dónde empiezo? —suspiró pesadamente— ¿Por la parte en la que me siento un completo fraude, por como me he quedado absolutamente sola o por como mi novia quiso dejarme y ahora no sabe si hacerlo o no?

—Quinn... ¿Quiso romper contigo? —la miró arrugando el gesto— ¿Cuándo?

—La noche de los Tony. Ahora estamos en "un tiempo" —rió para sí misma—. Ya sabes lo que eso quiere decir, eres hombre.

Él guardó silencio, era demasiado educado como para decirle lo que pensaba, ese era el problema. Sabía que iba a dejarla, al igual que ella, pero no quería hacerle daño.

Thomas siempre fue demasiado bueno, demasiado.

—Quizás solo estáis en una mala racha... Pronto se solucionará todo.

—No. Nuestra relación está rota, todo esto solo es una cuenta atrás hacia el final —tragó saliva—. Y yo no sé qué hacer, no sé cómo hablarle, no sé cómo comportarme. Si no digo nada ella no dice nada y si digo algo terminamos discutiendo, y ya no sé si es mejor el puto silencio o los gritos. Me estoy volviendo loca. No como, no duermo, no hago otra cosa más que llorar —dijo entre nuevas lágrimas—. Y no puedo más, Thomas. Yo... no puedo más —susurró apoyándose en su pecho entre sollozos.

Thomas la miró con compasión, acariciando con delicadeza su pelo, siendo su apoyo, su compañero. En silencio, esperando a que recuperase la compostura. Ella lo miró, él le regaló una media sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Y, sin saber muy bien el motivo, fue ahí cuando lo supo.

Finalmente se dio cuenta, comprendió que ella para él no era una simple amiga, vio sin velo alguno la pura realidad que había negado hasta la saciedad durante meses. ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Era tan condenadamente obvio...

Se apartó rápidamente de su pecho y se irguió en sí misma, secando con torpeza las lágrimas con sus dedos e intentando evitar la incomodidad que el saber el gran secreto de Thomas le estaba provocando. Lo que menos necesitaba en un momento como ese era un novio falso que sí tenía verdaderos sentimientos por ella.

—¿Has intentado hablar con ella? —le sugirió rompiendo el silencio, ajeno a su descubrimiento— Tal vez solo se trata de un problema de comunicación.

—Por supuesto que lo he intentado —frunció los labios—. Pero es como chocar contra un muro. Antes de que las cosas comenzaran a ir mal yo era incluso capaz de leer su mirada. Solo una mirada y ya sabía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. ¿Sabes lo que veo ahora las pocas veces que me mira? —él negó con la cabeza— Nada Thomas, no veo absolutamente _nada_.

Tras esto, nuevamente, rompió a llorar.

Porque no podía parar a pesar de que a esas alturas pensaba que se quedaría sin reservas de un momento a otro. Porque estaba desesperada, porque no veía una solución, y no la encontraba porque verdaderamente no la había.

Había reaccionado demasiado tarde, había dejado que todo se rompiese, había obviado los problemas como si así fuesen a desaparecer por sí mismos; pero la pura realidad era que no eran invencibles, ni su relación tan irrompible como ella pensaba.

Solo eran dos simples humanas sumergidas en un torbellino del que no supieron salir a tiempo.

Thomas tomó su mano y la miró fijamente, con esos ojos azules profundos y directos, muy diferentes a los de Quinn, pero igualmente tranquilizadores.

—Creo que no soy el más indicado para aconsejarte. Jamás he tenido una relación seria y, en cierto sentido, yo también soy "culpable" de todo esto. Pero creo que debéis hablar, enfrentaros a la realidad de una vez por todas —acarició su mejilla, apartando un mechón de su frente—. No puedes seguir así. Esto no es vida, Rachel.

No lo era, claro que no era vida, solo era una continua amargura.

Secó de nuevo sus lágrimas y Thomas le dio un cariñoso beso en la frente para luego levantarse, provocando que de nuevo la madera crujiese por el esfuerzo.

—Venga, te invito a un café —sonrió, tendiéndole la mano—. No querrás quedarte dormida en el espectáculo, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo con timidez y tomó su mano para ponerse en pie.

Un café era lo que necesitaba, tenía un largo día por delante y ella, para el resto del mundo, seguía siendo la invencible Rachel Berry.

Aunque a esas alturas dudase incluso de esa obvia afirmación.

* * *

><p>—Recapitulemos —dijo Quinn aún algo consternada.<p>

Elise asintió con una amplia sonrisa, dando un sorbo a su té con hielo.

—Lawrence Bender ha leído mi guión

—Sí.

—Mi primer guión.

—¿Hay más? —arrugó el gesto.

—Unos pocos —rió entre dientes—. Pero él leyó el primero, el de la chica del manicomio.

—Sí.

—Hace unos seis meses.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no os pusisteis en contacto conmigo entonces?

—Estábamos sumergidos en otros proyectos, pero tu guión pasó inmediatamente a la lista de posibles.

—Porque le ha gustado... —prosiguió alzando una ceja.

—No. Le ha encantado. Sus palabras exactas fueron: "Este guión es jodidamente maravilloso". Y eso no es algo que él diga habitualmente, créeme.

—Y ahora te ha enviado aquí para buscarme, porque quiere que yo lo dirija.

—Bueno, realmente tenía que venir para solucionar varios asuntos —soltó una carcajada—. Pero... podríamos decir que sí, tú eras mi asunto principal —le regaló un guiño burlón.

—No te habrá enviado Santana, ¿verdad?

—San... ¿qué?

—No me hagas caso —hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

Guardó silencio, ordenando toda esa información ante la mirada de Elise, quien seguía bebiendo tranquilamente su té con hielo, pensando posiblemente que era no estaba bien de la cabeza. Pero eso no le importó, tenía derecho a estar confusa, porque había esperado ese momento demasiado tiempo y, cuando ya ni siquiera pensaba que fuese posible, su sueño iba a hacerse realidad.

Por fin fue verdaderamente consiente; y, también por fin, reaccionó.

—Dios. Esto es... ¡Esto es increíble! —rió de pura emoción— ¡No me lo puedo creer! Voy... ¡Voy a rodar una película!

—¡Sí! —gritó acompañándola en su entusiasmo— Aunque antes debemos de puntualizar algunos aspectos, al señor Bender no le gusta dejar ningún cavo suelto. Tenemos mucho por hacer —dio un pequeño bocado a su sándwich—. Perfilar algunos puntos del guión, seleccionar a los actores, organizar al equipo y otros asuntos burocráticos de los que ustedes los artistas no tenéis por qué preocuparos —sonrió moviendo la pajita de su vaso.

—¿Tú también trabajarás en la película?

—Claro, yo seré la productora ejecutiva. Lo siento, pero tendrás que soportarme.

—Será un placer trabajar contigo.

Y no lo dijo porque fuese su "jefa", sino porque realmente así lo pensaba.

Le caía bien, no era la típica ejecutiva estirada y prepotente, era una persona amable y cercana. Ni iba en traje de chaqueta o especialmente elegante, solo llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca holgada y el pelo ondulado alborotado que llegaba casi a su cintura. De no haber sabido que iría así, jamás hubiese pensado que era con quien debía reunirse, habría podido pasar perfectamente por una de esas vendedoras de los mercadillos de Williamsburg.

Bender tenía fama de ser muy exigente en su trabajo, tener a alguien así a su lado haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

—El placer será mío, Quinn. Cuando leí tú guión... quedé fascinada —humedeció sus labios—. Jamás había sentido nada parecido. Me hiciste llorar, ¿sabes?

—No hablas en serio...

—¡Te lo juro! Y te aseguro que eso no es fácil, no lloraba desde los ocho años, cuando murió Tommy, mi hámster.

Quinn soltó una carcajada, la primera de verdad en mucho tiempo. Elise le señaló con el dedo y frunció el ceño.

—¡No te rías! Fue una terrible desgracia —puso la mano en su pecho meciendo la cabeza—. Pero es una larga y dramática historia, te la contaré mañana en el avión.

—¿Mañana? ¿En el avión?

—Sí, tenemos que estar en Los Ángeles lo antes posible. El rodaje debe comenzar en un mes si queremos poder presentarla en Sundance —dio un nuevo sorbo a su vaso—. El festival es en enero, debemos correr mucho si queremos que todo esté perfecto.

—Pero... ¿Cuánto tiempo tendré que quedarme allí?

—No lo sé —elevó los hombros—. Supongo que cuatro o cinco meses.

—¿Tanto?

—Una película no se rueda en tres días, Quinn —rió—. ¿Tienes algún problema con vivir en Los Ángeles? El clima es muchísimo mejor que el de Nueva York y es un lugar tranquilo, nada que ver con el bullicio y el tráfico de aquí. Por cierto, los taxistas son horribles. ¡Casi muero atropellada tres veces en solo una calle!

Pero Quinn ya no la escuchaba, su cabeza volaba a miles de kilómetros de esa cafetería mientras observaba con la mirada perdida su taza de café.

¿Cuatro meses? Eso era mucho tiempo, y más teniendo en cuenta su situación con Rachel. No estaban en el mejor momento para llevar una relación a distancia, eso complicaba aún más las cosas. Ella pensaba que la película sería en Nueva York, pero cuando lo recapacitó fríamente vio bastante lógico que fuese en Los Ángeles. Bender estaba allí, los estudios estaban allí, la industria del cine estaba allí.

Pero Rachel no, ella estaba en Nueva York.

—¿Quinn? ¿Estás aquí? —le preguntó Elise pasando la mano por su cara para que le prestase atención.

—Sí, sí. Lo siento.

—Tienes a alguien en Nueva York, ¿verdad? —ella asintió en silencio— Bueno, pero solo son unos meses. Hay aviones, teléfonos, internet... Ya sabes, tenemos la suerte de no tener que ir en caballos en esta generación.

—Ya... Lo sé... Solo... es complicado —removió su café con la cucharilla—. Mi novia, Rachel... —Y, en ese momento, como si la hubiese estado escuchando, ella entró en la cafetería— ¡Rachel!

—Sí, ella se llama Rachel —soltó una carcajada—. Me ha quedado claro.

Iba a responderle, pero Rachel la vio y fue rápidamente hacia su mesa.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Quinn? ¿Y quién es ésta? —le preguntó con tono despectivo frunciendo el ceño.

—Hola, soy Elise Barker —sonrió tendiéndole la mano—. Encantada.

Pero al parecer no estaba para nada encantada de conocerla, solo la miró de arriba a abajo y se cruzó de brazos negándole el saludo. Elise miró confusa a Quinn, quien se temía lo que estaba a punto de llegar.

—¿Por qué estás tomando café con esta jirafa?

—Rachel. Para. Por favor —susurró avergonzada.

—¿Por eso estás así? ¿Has conocido a alguien? ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo? ¿En tu invitación a la boda?

—Si dejas que te lo explique...

—¡No! —le interrumpió de un grito.

Toda la cafetería se giró para observar la escena. No sabía dónde meterse, estaba abochornada, casi tanto como el día en el que Dory apareció en el restaurante pidiéndole de rodillas que la perdonase. No entendía por qué demonios siempre tenían que pasarles cosas como esa.

—No puedo creerlo —prosiguió negando con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto. Vengo a tomarme un café, para intentar despejarme después de pasarme todo el puto día llorando, ¡y tú estás riendo con esta fulana!

—¡Oye! —se defendió Elise.

—Tú no digas nada —la señaló con el dedo—. Estás en mi lista.

—Rachel...

—No, Quinn. No quiero escucharte. Esto es completamente inacep...

—Rachel. ¡Cállate! —le interrumpió con una mirada fulminante— No es lo que crees. Ella _no_ es mi amante, ¿entiendes?

—Ya... ¿Y quién es? ¿Tu prima?

—Es la productora ejecutiva de mi película.

Su rostro tornó de la furia a la pura vergüenza en cuestión de segundos.

—Tú... ¡Oh Dios mío! —abrió la boca casi hasta rozar el suelo para luego mirar a Elise con su mejor rostro de disculpa— Lo siento no era mi intención insultarla, señorita Barker. Ha sido una desafortunada confusión.

—No tiene importancia —sonrió— . No es la primera vez que me confunden con la amante de alguien, aunque he de decir que sí es la primera vez que me llaman fulana. Creí que ese término había dejado de usarse en los años 20... —bromeó intentando aligerar la tensión que había gobernado el ambiente. Pero de poco sirvió.

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió lo antes plagado de gritos.

Thomas miraba sorprendido a Rachel, que estaba con la cabeza agachada por la vergüenza. Quinn removía su café con el ceño fruncido enfadada por como se había comportado delante de la que sería su jefa en los próximos meses y Elise las observaba a las dos sin entender lo que estaba pasando.

Los neoyorkinos estaban todos locos, se quedaba con la soleada California.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya —dijo finalmente poniéndose en pie—. Quinn, luego te llamo y ultimamos los detalles, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Hasta luego Rachel, ha sido todo un placer —rió haciendo que su rostro se sonrojase aún más, si es que eso era posible.

Elise salió de la cafetería y ella se sentó en su lugar, observando a Quinn temerosa por su reacción. La había cagado, eso era algo más que evidente. Thomas le hizo un gesto informándole de que iría a por sus cafés y las dos quedaron frente a frente, a solas.

—Lo... lo siento mucho —se disculpó intentando buscar su mirada, pero ella siguió removiendo su café—. No sé lo que me ha pasado, os he visto juntas y... he perdido la cabeza. Creía que estabas con ella. Yo... Lo siento.

Quinn la miró en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar y en como casi había arruinado su primera entrevista, la única oportunidad que había tenido en veinte meses de poder ser algo más que una simple camarera de Williamsburg.

—¿Y no pensaste en preguntar antes de gritar como una desquiciada? ¿Alguna vez te he dado motivos para pensar que puedo estar con otra persona, Rachel?

—No, pero...

—Déjalo —le interrumpió alzando la mano.

Rachel la observó con tristeza y ella bebió su café con la mirada perdida en la ventana. Recordó el último día que estuvieron en esa misma cafetería, casualmente en esa misma mesa, el día en que todo cambió.

Estaban en el mismo lugar pero nada era lo mismo, ellas ya no eran las mismas.

¿Qué habría pasado de haberse negado a aceptar el plan de George? ¿Rachel habría buscado otro representante para satisfacer su deseo? ¿A quién quería mentir? Ella no habría dejado pasar esa oportunidad, su carrera siempre había sido lo más importante, los últimos nueve meses eran un claro ejemplo de ello.

Y ella se había planteado si irse a Los Ángeles o no, simplemente por salvar una relación que ya estaba prácticamente rota. ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota?

—Me alegro mucho por ti, al fin lo has conseguido —dijo rompiendo el silencio, con una media sonrisa tomando su mano—. Te lo mereces.

—Espero que Elise no haya cambiado de idea al ver tu numerito —respondió con frialdad sin mirarla—. Ha sido el momento más bochornoso de toda mi vida.

—Lo siento, yo... no sé lo que me ha pasado.

—Sí, eso ya me lo has dicho —dio el último sorbo a su café para luego coger sus cosas y ponerse en pie—. Que tengas un buen día.

Sin más, sin mirarla, se fue.

Quitó el candado de su bicicleta amarilla aparcada en la puerta, respirando con fuerza para serenarse a sí misma y alzó la vista, y fue entonces cuando vio como Rachel lloraba con las manos en su rostro mientras Thomas intentaba consolarla sin mucho éxito.

Su rostro pasó del enfado a la más absoluta tristeza. Porque daba igual que estuviese muy enfadada con ella, verla llorar le seguía destrozando.

No podían seguir así, esa situación solo estaba rompiéndolas a las dos. Rachel ya no era su Rachel y Quinn ni siquiera sabía quién era. Los últimos meses solo habían sido una tortura y ella lo único que había hecho era engañarse a sí misma. Las cosas no podían volver a la normalidad, su relación estaba demasiado intoxicada y deteriorada como para poder salvarla.

Solo estaban aferrándose a algo inexistente, al recuerdo de lo que un día habían sido pero que jamás volverían a ser. Ya era hora de leer ese maldito último capítulo, el tiempo de espera había cesado y el libro debía ser cerrado, siendo finalmente puesto en su repisa de momentos pasados.

La quería, por supuesto que la quería. La quería de una manera pura, firme y desinteresada. Jamás pensó querer a nadie así, jamás pensó querer a alguien más que a sí misma. Y, por eso mismo, supo que debía dejarla ir. No quería ver como su brillo se perdía por estar con ella, no quería volver a ver nunca más esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, no quería ver de nuevo un ápice de tristeza en esa sonrisa de ensueño.

Prefería perderla a tenerla solo a ratitos, prefería perderla a ahogarla a su lado.

* * *

><p>Los errores a veces nos saludan desde la esquina, recordándonos que nadie está libre de culpa. Podemos pensar que nunca actuaremos de cierta forma, pero entonces el mundo gira y nos vemos frente a frente con lo desconocido; es en esos momentos cuando el ser humano suele tropezar, porque al fin y al cabo no es perfecto, por mucho que nos cueste hacernos a la idea de este simple pero demoledor hecho.<p>

Y Rachel Berry tampoco lo era, solo era una chica rota y desesperada que había reaccionado de forma desmesurada ante un estimulo inesperado. Porque por nada del mundo esperaba encontrarse a Quinn con una alta y guapa morena de cuerpo atlético tomando café, y eso había podido más que cualquier ápice de cordura que aún quedase en su maltrecha cabeza.

El día había sido largo, casi insoportable, pero era el momento de enfrentarse con ella.

Inspiró profundamente, armándose de valor, dispuesta a recibir miradas llenas de reproches y posibles nuevos gritos, esa vez, merecidos.

Abrió la puerta lentamente, cerrando los ojos para evitar cualquier mirada capaz de hacerle sentir despreciable. Porque ella ya se sentía así, no necesitaba de ningún aliciente.

—Quinn, lo siento, de verdad. No sabía que era tu productora, no sabía que rodarías una película. Te juro que de haber... —pero no terminó su frase, porque al abrir los ojos la vio en mitad del salón, de pie, con una maleta a cada lado y una mirada indescriptible en su rostro— ¿A... a dónde vas?

—Mañana debo estar en Los Ángeles. Mi vuelo sale a las ocho.

—¿En Los Ángeles? —frunció el ceño— ¿Para qué?

—Allí es donde rodaremos la película.

—Ah... —exclamó, intentando asimilar la nueva información— Y... ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No voy a volver, Rachel.

No entendió esa respuesta, o quizás sí la entendió pero no quiso hacerlo.

—¿Qué... Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir que es... es mejor que lo dejemos —sentenció con voz ronca pero firme—. Todo esto no va a ningún lado, eso lo sabes, y lo que menos necesitamos en este momento es una relación a distancia de nuevo. Ya fue suficiente la primera vez.

Rachel no dijo nada, solo se quedó observándola en silencio intentando afrontar como sus peores sospechas se estaban haciendo realidad. Porque podía haber tenido tiempo suficiente para hacerse a la idea, pero llegado el momento no sabía cómo reaccionar. Definitivamente no estaba preparada para verla marcharse.

—Esta noche me quedaré en casa de Vanessa y Katy —le dijo rompiendo el silencio atronador que casi podía palparse—. Quiero despedirme de ellas antes de irme.

Quinn cogió sus maletas y las arrastró hacia la entrada. Solo llevaba dos maletas y una bolsa, dos años y medio de recuerdos resumidos en un escaso equipaje.

Fue entonces cuando casi por inercia miró la habitación. Las estanterías estaban prácticamente vacías sin sus libros; algunas de sus fotos no decoraban las paredes; en su escritorio ya no estaba la montaña de papeles y cuadernos que siempre solía haber; en su amplia colección de discos solo quedaba unos pocos de Quinn, contrarrestando con todos los que aún quedaban de ella.

Era verdad, iba a marcharse. Finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto había temido desde hacía dos semanas, quizás por mucho más tiempo.

Quinn la estaba dejando, y ni siquiera parecía dolida por ello.

—¿Así termina todo? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, saliendo de su confusión.

Ella no le respondió, aunque tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Este es el final después de dos años y medio juntas? ¿Me dices que es mejor que lo dejemos y punto? ¿Mejor para quién? Porque para mí te aseguro que no. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila, Quinn? ¡Dime! —se acercó hasta ella dándole un empujón— ¿Tan poco te importa? ¿Tantas ganas tienes de perderme de vista, maldita sea?

—Claro que me importa —tomó sus brazos evitando otro empujón—. Ésta es la decisión más difícil que he tomado en toda mi vida.

Rachel se soltó negando con la cabeza y la miró fulminante.

—No lo parece. Estás ahí, impasible mientras terminas con todo, como si estuvieses terminando el contrato con tu compañía de teléfono. Te da igual, ¡todo esto te importa una mierda! —dio una patada a una de sus maletas.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? —preguntó abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, ella giró la vista cruzándose de brazos— ¿En serio piensas así? ¡Rachel, mírame joder! —tomó su rostro con ambas manos— ¿Crees que actúo fríamente porque no me duelen las cosas? Mírame. Estoy destrozada, no soy ni por asomo la persona que era—reconoció con amargura—. No podemos seguir así, lo sabes. Y que haya dado el último paso no quiere decir que no me importe. Lo que a ti te duele a mí me duele el doble, tu dolor es mi dolor, tu sufrimiento es el mío y no creas que porque intento mantenerme firme todo esto no me afecta, porque _lo hace_. Lo hace, Rachel —ésta negó con la cabeza y ella le obligó a que la mirase de nuevo—. Sí, lo hace, créeme. Pero tenías razón, yo soy la única que puede solucionar esto, y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Rachel lo observó sintiendo como nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, haciendo que los párpados le pesasen como dos bloques de hormigón. Llevaba tanto tiempo así que no recordaba lo que era no sentir esa humedad recorriendo sus mejillas, y en ese momento el simple hecho de mirar su rostro hizo que un dolor sobrehumano presionase su pecho casi impidiéndole respirar.

No lo pensó demasiado, simplemente se abalanzó sobre sus labios, besándola por primera vez en aquellas dos eternas semanas.

Necesitaba el contacto, necesitaba aferrarse a ese beso, necesitaba sentir que ella aún le pertenecía, que era suya, que no se había ido del todo. Porque sabía que cuando la soltase se iría, y no quería que pasase, no estaba preparada. Jamás lo estaría.

Quinn se aferró aún más a su rostro y profundizó el beso, provocando un pequeño gemido ronco de su garganta. Había echado tanto de menos esos labios, había extrañado tanto sentirla cerca. Demasiado tiempo perdido entre disputas sin sentido, demasiados silencios, demasiado de todo menos de contacto. Quiso congelar ese momento para siempre, llevarse toda la vida en la entrada de su salón aferrada a su cintura, quiso que ese beso fuese eterno.

Pero el momento pasó, como todo, y Quinn se separó lentamente de ella.

—Tengo... tengo que irme —susurró casi sin aliento.

—No me dejes —la tomó por el brazo mirándola suplicante—. No te vayas, por favor. Dame una oportunidad. Las cosas van a cambiar. Tú ahora por fin tienes tu película, yo terminaré la obra y todo volverá a ser como antes. Quédate esta noche, Quinn. Solo esta noche... —rogó en un hilo de voz—. Quédate conmigo. Déjame demostrarte que podemos arreglarlo, que podemos superar esto.

Estaba aferrándose a un clavo ardiendo, lo sabía, pero la desesperación por primera vez pudo más que su orgullo. Sin embargo de nada sirvió.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo —tomó sus maletas, colgándose la bolsa al hombro.

—Si crees que voy a dejar que todo termine así estás muy equivocada —la señaló con el dedo—. ¡Tú no puedes romper conmigo!

—No hagas esto más difícil. Por favor.

—Pero... yo... yo te quiero —susurró entre lágrimas.

Quinn soltó las maletas rápidamente y se acercó de nuevo rodeándola entre sus brazos.

—Y yo a ti Rach, pero el amor no es suficiente.

—Sí lo es.

—No lo es. Míranos. Somos un desastre —secó delicadamente sus lágrimas con su dedo pulgar—. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que el amor es suficiente?

—Yo...

—Shhh —puso el dedo en sus labios—. Prefiero hacer lo correcto ahora que ser testigo de como terminamos odiándonos por no haber afrontado las cosas.

—Nunca podría odiarte.

—Eso espero.

—Me... ¿Me llamarás cuándo vuelvas? —titubeó— Solo para saber como estás, quiero saber cómo te ha ido en tu película.

—Te llamaré. Te lo prometo.

Acarició su mejilla y Rachel cerró los ojos ante el contacto, al sentir su falta los abrió de inmediato y vio como cogía sus las maletas, esta vez sin intención de volver a soltarlas. Porque podía verlo en su mirada, ese era el adiós definitivo.

—Pero por favor, hasta entonces, no me busques, no me llames, no me mandes mensajes... Solo deja que me vaya, ¿vale? —abrió la puerta— Cuídate mucho, Rach.

Tras esto se marchó, dejándola sola mirando como una idiota la raída madera.

Casi por inercia, salió rápidamente, y se quedó observando como se alejaba por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor. Quinn la miró una última vez antes de entrar, creyó ver como ella también lloraba, pero tenía la vista tan nublada que no podría haberlo dicho con total seguridad.

Quiso salir corriendo tras ella, rogarle de nuevo que no se marchase; pero le había pedido que no lo hiciera, y de todas formas ni siquiera era capaz de moverse.

¿Por qué es tan difícil decir adiós? ¿Por qué es tan doloroso poner el punto y final a una historia? Tal vez porque sabes que diciendo adiós a esa persona, también le dices adiós a todo el tiempo que estuviste a su lado, a ese que fuiste, a las cosas que viviste. Decir adiós a alguien es un final y esto siempre supone empezar de nuevo, recomponer los pedazos y volver a poner el contador a cero.

Entró de nuevo en su apartamento y fue corriendo hasta su habitación para tirarse en la cama, rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado hecha un pequeño ovillo en sí misma. Quinn se había marchado, pero en realidad no sentía que la hubiese perdido, ya la había perdido hacía mucho tiempo.

Y algo se rompió en ese momento, algo que nunca más volvería a recomponerse.

Una parte de Rachel Berry murió con aquel adiós, y lamentablemente en ese caso no resucitó al tercer día.


	35. 13 de enero, 2019

**34**

_13 de enero, 2019_

**Nueva York**

La había echado mucho de menos.

Su ajetreo continúo, su movimiento constante, el ritmo de una ciudad que, como bien decían, nunca dormía. Sus verdes parques, el río Hudson, su amado puente de Brooklyn. Las viejas librerías de Williamsburg, las tiendas de segunda mano de East Village, la enorme biblioteca pública. Incluso el frío y la lluvia.

Bueno, quizás eso no lo había extrañado, pero tanto sol para alguien con su tono de piel fue bastante preocupante.

Paseando de nuevo por sus calles, aferrada a su abrigo y con la barbilla hundida en su bufanda, Quinn Fabray se sintió de nuevo en casa. Porque Nueva York había sido el único lugar al que verdaderamente había podido llamar hogar, Nueva York fue el lugar que un día había cambiado su vida.

Se refugió en una de sus cafeterías favoritas de Lower East Side, y agradeció algo de calor en esa fría mañana de enero. Pidió un café con leche de soja, y se sentó en una de las pequeñas mesas al lado de la ventana; siempre le gustaba observar a los viandantes mientras tomaba su primer café de la mañana. El reloj de madera colgado en la pared color mostaza, marcaban las ocho y diez. Había llegado demasiado temprano, su cita no aparecería hasta dentro de veinte minutos, conociéndola posiblemente treinta.

Vertió el pequeño sobre de azúcar en su taza, y mientras removía lentamente observó con la mirada perdida el tráfico de Nueva York; también había echado de menos eso, aunque en los años que había vivido allí era una de las cosas que más odiaba. Tal vez lo echaba de menos por eso de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes, solía pasarle, ya lo sabeis. Ella había perdido muchas cosas en ese tiempo, pero también había ganado otras tantas y lo mejor era quedarse con eso.

Su vida había cambiado mucho en solo siete meses, nada era igual que la mañana en la que había dicho adiós a la ciudad de sus sueños.

Elise le buscó un pequeño apartamento al sur, cerca de los estudios, y se encargó de enseñarle la ciudad y ayudarle a acomodarse en su nuevo hogar. Quinn no entendió por qué lo hizo, al fin y al cabo no tenía necesidad, pero agradeció que se tomase tanto empeño en que se sintiera cómoda con su nueva vida.

Ella facilitó mucho las cosas, tan fresca y llena de energía consiguió sacarla de esa casi depresión con la que se marchó en ese vuelo 897 con destino a Los Ángeles. Era inteligente, extrovertida, amaba la fotografía tanto o más que ella y era una optimista sin remedio. Agradeció esto último, necesitaba una gran dosis de optimismo.

Los Ángeles era muy distinta a Nueva York, más soleada, menos bulliciosa. Era fácil caminar por sus calles, aunque muy jodido ir a cualquier lado, las distancias eran enormes y el trasporte urbano una auténtica mierda. Pero la productora le alquiló un coche, y aquel problema desapareció, al igual que muchos otros gracias a los beneficios de ser la directora de su próximo proyecto.

Fue fácil aclimatarse, estaba tan necesitada de un cambio de aires que se hubiese habituado a vivir en un iglú en el Polo Norte con tres pingüinos como compañeros de apartamento. Quería empezar de nuevo, _necesitaba_ empezar de nuevo.

Las primeras semanas pasaron rápidas entre castings, presupuestos y búsquedas de los mejores exteriores para rodar las escenas del jardín del psiquiátrico, donde prácticamente transcurría toda la película. No podía ser cualquier lugar con tres flores y dos árboles, ella quería el lugar perfecto. Y finalmente el elegido fue un pequeño parque a las afueras, teniendo que pedir decenas de permisos para poder grabar en él.

Quinn no se imaginaba que rodar una película fuese algo tan lleno de papeleo y citas con abogados de derechos urbanos, civiles y otras muchas competencias de las que no entendió nada. Por suerte Elise se encargó de eso, y ella solo tuvo que reunirse tres horas al día durante una semana con Charlie y James, los dos chicos contratados por Bender para hacer su historia "un poco más comercial pero sin robarle la esencia, por supuesto".

Sin embargo, poco consiguieron cambiar los dos del guión, ella siempre tuvo el argumento perfecto para que diesen luz verde a las ideas que ya estaban escritas anteriormente. Solo cambiaron dos frases y eliminaron una escena; según Charlie debía estar orgullosa, la miayoría de los guiones se reescribían casi por completo antes de comenzar siquiera el rodaje.

Pero era _su_ historia y no pensaba dejar que nadie la rehiciera para que fuese "un poco más comercial pero sin robarle la esencia, por supuesto". No. Su película se rodaría tal cual, poco comercial o muy comercial, eso le importó poco.

Cuando todo estuvo solucionado, los actores elegidos, el vestuario concretado y los decorados preparados, el rodaje comenzó y por fin pudo sentirse completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Dirigir le fascinó, no supo si más o menos que escribir, pero sí supo que era ahí dónde debía estar.

Le gustaba tener el mando; dar pautas a los actores, supervisar los decorados y el vestuario, dirigir los planos y encuadres, encargarse de perfeccionar cada escena para que quedase exactamente como ella la había imaginado en su cabeza.

Y fue casi mágico hacer real lo que antes eran simples hojas llenas de palabras y anotaciones.

No fue fácil al principio, sus clases de dirección habían sido pocas y a veces se vio abrumada por el peso de las responsabilidades; pero poco a poco fue encontrando el perfecto equilibrio entre una directora profesional y autoritaria pero cercana. El ambiente en el rodaje fue bueno, se convirtieron prácticamente en una familia, y ella por fin comenzó a sentirse bien, tranquila, relajada.

Así los meses fueron pasando, el rodaje fue avanzando y, sin darse cuenta, su trabajo terminó. Ya no había nada más por hacer, finalmente había cumplido su sueño.

Algo bueno debía tener hacer una película independiente, el rodaje había tardado cuatro meses y el montaje solo dos. Un suspiro.

Y ahí estaba ahora, tomando un café, de nuevo en la ciudad a la que no había vuelto desde hacía casi siete meses, a tan solo un día del Festival de Cine de Sundance, donde si tenía suerte su película podría ser una de las elegidas. De todas formas, ganara o no, ella ya sentía que había triunfado, poder hacer lo que quería durante meses y que cientos de personas viesen su creación durante las proyecciones del festival era más que suficiente.

¿Qué tenía antes de irse? Nada. ¿Qué tenía hacía un año? Nada. ¿Qué tenía cuando llegó por primera vez a Nueva York? Nada. Y por lo tanto cualquier cosa era un triunfo, aunque tuviese que volver de Utah con las manos vacías.

Después de cuarenta minutos, por fin su cita llegó y ella le hizo un gesto para hacerse ver entre todas esas personas que desayunaban en la cafetería, sin ser conscientes de que una quizás futura directora reconocida estaba compartiendo el mismo aire que ellos.

—Siento el retraso, Q —se disculpó Santana, dejando sus libros sobre la pequeña mesa de madera—. Esta ciudad es una mierda. Un viejo casi me atropella en plena acera y encima el muy gilipollas ¡me culpó a mí! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Por supuesto le pegué una patada a su estúpido Audi, y casi llama a la policía. Una locura.

—Me gusta el tráfico de Nueva York.

Santana la miró alzando una ceja y se sentó frente a ella.

—Veo que sigues siendo tan rara como siempre.

—Gracias, yo también te he echado de menos —ironizó dando un pequeño sorbo a su café. Ella se quedó observándola en silencio y Quinn la miró confusa—. ¿Qué?

—Te ves bien... —sonrió de medio lado.

—Tú también.

—Lo sé.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, había echado mucho de menos a esa lunática egocéntrica.

—¿No te pides nada?

—No, no —negó con la cabeza—. Ya me he tomado dos cafés y solo son las nueve de la mañana, si me tomo otro terminaré subiéndome a la lámpara.

De nuevo rió, porque era inevitable hacerlo cuando estaba con ella y dio un nuevo sorbo a su también segunda taza de café.

—¿Qué tal todo? ¿Cómo está Britt?

—¡Oh, genial! Va a rodar un videoclip con Beyoncé.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿a qué es maravilloso? —sonrió con orgullo— Está muy ilusionada, se lleva todo el día ensayando sus pasos con esa maldita canción sonando a todas horas. Creo que pronto podré hacerle los coros en la gira, me la sé de memoria.

—¿Cuándo empieza?

—Dentro de tres días. En poco tiempo el magnífico culo de mi chica eclipsará al de la mismísima Beyoncé. ¿Y sabes lo mejor de todo?

—¿Qué?

—¡Que es solo mío! ¡Seré la envidia de la facultad! Chicos, chicas, padres, alumnos, profesores... Todos querrán ser Santana López —se cruzó de brazos satisfecha.

—Tú tampoco has cambiado mucho por lo que veo.

—Yo nunca cambio nena, lo sabes.

—¿Y cómo va la universidad?

—¡Uf! Agotada... —frunció el ceño apoyando la cabeza en sus manos— Si tengo que estudiar de nuevo los doscientos diez malditos huesos que tiene el cuerpo humano creo que perderé la cabeza. Odio medicina, aún no entiendo qué demonios hago estudiando esta carrera. Por suerte solo me quedan tres meses más y podré tener una vida "normal", al menos durante el verano —hizo un aspaviento con la mano—. Pero mi vida es aburrida, la tuya es la interesante. ¿Cómo es trabajar en Hollywood? ¿Has conocido a algún famoso? ¿Has visto a Olivia Wilde? Esa chica siempre me ha vuelto loca. Si no fuera por Britt no me importaría jugar a los médicos con ella, tú ya me entiendes.

—¡San! —protestó sin poder evitar reír de nuevo, ella elevó los hombros—. No he conocido a Olivia Wilde, por desgracia, y no he trabajado en Hollywood. Es una película independiente, con todo nuestro presupuesto no podrías ni pagar el vestido que llevará Beyoncé en su videoclip.

—Bueno... No creo que lleve mucha ropa de todas formas —frunció el ceño para luego mirarla de nuevo interesada—. ¿Cuándo podré ver tu obra maestra?

—Si todo sale bien y ganamos el festival, tal vez en primavera.

Santana asintió con una sonrisa, hubiese podido decir que incluso estaba orgullosa de ella. Pero ya sabemos que no destacaba por ser muy demostrativa, y Quinn tampoco tenía necesidad de preguntárselo. Esos meses alejada de todo comprendió algo que había olvidado con el paso de las decepciones continúas, la única que debía sentirse orgullosa de ella era ella misma. Los demás podían irse a la mierda.

Siguieron poniéndose al día de sus vidas, siete meses sin verse cuando ya estaban acostumbradas a hacerlo mínimo tres veces a la semana era mucho tiempo.

Ella le contó sus historias de la universidad, lo mucho que odiaba a su profesor de anatomía y como Brittany se había empeñado en tener a un gato a pesar de que ella era alérgica; de todas formas terminó accediendo, como siempre, no pudo decir que no a los ojos cariñosos de Lord Tubbington Jr. o, mejor dicho, a los de su novia.

Siempre le había resultado sorprendente la capacidad de Brittany para tirar todos los muros de la "infranqueable Santana" y como ella era incapaz de negarle nada. Eran el pack perfecto, llevaban juntas desde el instituto y con casi veinticinco años sentían el mismo amor por la otra que con quince.

El sueño de cualquier persona, o al menos cualquiera que no fuese ella.

—¿Y ahora? ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Volverás a vivir aquí o seguirás en Los Ángeles?

—Seguramente vuelva a Los Ángeles. Es mucho más fácil dedicarme a lo mío allí y bueno... tampoco tengo nada que me ate aquí —elevó los hombros.

—Gracias por la parte que me toca.

—Tú ya me entiendes —sonrió de medio lado.

Quinn quedó unos minutos pensativa mirando por la ventana y Santana la observó detenidamente, examinando su nuca como si por hacerlo pudiese entrar en su cabeza y desgranar uno a uno sus pensamientos.

Nunca supo si lo consiguió o no, pero sin duda dio en el clavo.

—¿Has vuelto a hablar con ella?

No necesitó preguntarle, sabía perfectamente a quién se refería.

—No desde que me fui.

—¿Entonces no sabe que estás aquí? —ella negó con la cabeza— Podrías llamarla. No sé... Podríais quedar, tomaros algo... Ya sabes.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Santana —le interrumpió cortante.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Podemos cambiar de tema? —pidió incómoda acariciando la parte de atrás de su cuello.

—Que cambies de tema no hará que las cosas dejen de ser como son. Pero vale, tú mandas, si quieres que cambiemos de tema así será —apoyó las manos en su barbilla—. Aunque... quizás quieras saber cómo está. ¿No?

Esa última frase casi consiguió que muriese atragantada con el café.

Tras un golpe de tos y de varias miradas confusas del resto de los comensales, miró a Santana, intentando disimular que estaba completamente desesperada por recibir esa información. Aunque ya sabéis que nunca fue muy buena en el arte de la mentira.

—La... ¿La has visto?

—Un par de veces —sonrió satisfecha por haber captado su atención—. Britt y ella hablan casi todas las semanas por teléfono, ya sabes que siempre se llevaron bien. Bueno, Britt se lleva bien con todo el mundo, no es que Manhands sea especial.

—Rachel —corrigió girando los ojos—. Su nombre es Rachel.

—¡Vamos! —se quejó—. Ya no es tu novia, puedo llamarla como me dé la gana.

Su rostro ensombreció inmediatamente, y sintió un dolor extraño y puntiagudo golpeando con fuerza su pecho.

—Lo siento, ha sido un comentario estúpido.

Quinn negó con la cabeza e intentó sonreír, aunque no lo consiguió.

—No, tienes razón. Ella ya no es mi novia.

Y, dicho esto, sintió como partes de sí misma se iban rompiendo a medida que las palabras habían salido de su boca, partes que ni siquiera sabía que aún siguiesen ahí, partes que había dejado en Nueva York, tras una puerta metálica de ascensor en un edificio en Midtown.

No había pronunciado su nombre hasta aquel día, jamás la había nombrado, ni siquiera en sus conversaciones con Judy, quien no entendió cómo ni por qué no estaban juntas si supuestamente todo iba perfectamente entre ellas.

Pero eso no quería decir que la hubiese borrado de su mente, no había dejado de pensar en Rachel ni uno solo de sus días en Los Ángeles.

—¿Cómo... cómo está?

—Terminó hace poco el rodaje de una película independiente de esas vomitivas con música indie depresiva de fondo. Creo que podría ser de tu estilo —bromeó, intentando hacerla reír, pero por supuesto no lo consiguió.

—Ella... ¿Te ha preguntado por mí?

Santana negó con la cabeza y la miró con tristeza.

—Lo siento.

—Es comprensible —frunció los labios forzando una sonrisa—. No me importa.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú —alzó las cejas.

—Hablo en serio. Entiendo que no quiera hablar conmigo, y también entiendo que no pregunte por mí. Fui yo quien la dejé, supongo que no querrá saber nada de mí. Y... y lo acepto. No pasa nada. ¿Qué más da? Ha pasado mucho tiempo, he pasado página.

Dijo tantas palabras en un momento que sintió como necesitaba dar otro sorbo a su café si no quería quedarse sin saliva. Santana la miró atentamente con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le inquirió.

—Llámala.

—Ya te he dicho que dudo que quiera saber de mí.

—No lo sabrás si no la llamas.

—No.

—Quinn... Hazlo. ¿Qué tienes que perder? Además, ella te pidió que la llamases cuando estuvieses en Nueva York, ¿no?

—¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso? —frunció el ceño.

—Eso fue lo que nos dijo a Britt y a mí cuando llegó a casa después de que tú... Bueno, ya sabes, de que tú te fueras.

Quinn la miró sorprendida y sintió de nuevo como su corazón daba un vuelco.

—¿Fue a veros esa noche?

—No, vino la mañana siguiente. O fue por la tarde, no lo recuerdo. Tanto estudiar ha hecho polvo mi memoria —hizo un aspaviento con la mano—. Solo sé que nos visitó, nos contó y yo me mantuve al margen porque eres mi amiga. Aunque sin duda estaba bastante de acuerdo con las cosas que dijo de ti.

—¿Qué dijo?

—¿Y qué más da eso ahora, Q? —la miró fijamente— Lo que fuese que dijese hace siete meses no tiene por qué ser lo que siente o piensa ahora. Ya sabes que cuando estamos enfadados podemos decir cosas que no sentimos.

—¿Me insultó? ¿Me odiaba? ¿Qué dijo? ¡Habla Santana! —exclamó desesperada— Habla y olvidaré que me has ocultado todo este tiempo que Rachel estuvo en tu casa justo el día después de que la dejase.

—No tengo nada que decirte, si quieres saberlo llámala —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos—. Solo te diré que vino, nos contó lo que luego tú también me contaste por teléfono y entendí por qué demonios mi amiga se había ido a California sin despedirse. Por eso te libraste, sino habría ido hasta allí para patearte el culo.

Miró con suma atención al fondo de su taza, ya vacía, y removió con la pequeña cuchara el contenido inexistente.

—Vamos, Quinn... Tu actitud de hace un momento demuestra que quieres hacerlo.

—No, no voy a llamarla —dijo con voz firme—. Fin de la historia.

—Testaruda.

—Pesada.

Santana escrutó su mirada, intentando encontrar algún tipo de fisura en ese duro caparazón que de nuevo puso frente a ella, pero al parecer no la encontró o la ignoró y simplemente le sonrió.

—Te he echado de menos, Q.

—Y yo a ti, San. Espero que vengáis a visitarme este verano a Los Ángeles.

—¡Por supuesto! Después de nueve meses encerrada en una biblioteca, necesitaré algo del sol californiano para recuperar un poco de mi hermoso color latino. Dentro de poco estaré tan blanca como tú.

—¡Hey! —se quejó, ella le sacó la lengua con sorna.

—Debo irme —anunció poniéndose en pie y cogiendo de nuevo sus libros—. Puede que sea domingo para el resto de los mortales, pero yo debo aprenderme un tomo entero sobre patología quirúrgica, dudo que dos cafés hayan sido suficientes.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y se puso en pie para darle un abrazo.

—Me alegro de haberte visto, saluda a Britt de mi parte.

—Lo haré —sonrió apretándola con fuerza en el abrazo para luego apartarse y mirarla fijamente—. Cuídate mucho, ¿vale?

Se alejó de la mesa, con la misma rapidez y estrés con el que había entrado, casi golpeando al camarero con sus pesados libros de patología y demás asignaturas imposibles de nombrar que no sabía cómo demonios conseguía estudiarse.

—¡Llámala! —repitió antes de salir; Quinn negó con la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo en ese sillón que, después de dos horas, estaba a punto de tomar la forma de su trasero.

"Llámala". Ojalá hubiese sido tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo.

* * *

><p>—¿Cuál crees que es mejor para esta noche? —le preguntó Vanessa mostrándole dos vestidos. Uno corto de color rojo y otro de color negro de escote prominente.<p>

—Me gustan los dos —sonrió volviendo a mirar distraída su tazón de cereales

Vanessa observó detenidamente los dos vestidos, como si se tratase de un asunto de vida o muerte. Quizás porque para ella así era.

—¿No crees que el rojo es demasiado... explícito? —Quinn elevó los hombros— Creo que me pondré el negro, aunque es demasiado provocativo... No quiero que piense que voy a tener sexo con él.

—Pero tendrás sexo con él —se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca.

—Por supuesto, pero él no debe saberlo.

Quinn giró los ojos, pero no dijo nada, siguió disfrutando de sus cereales mientras ella continuaba hablando sobre los pros y los contras de los dos vestidos.

Podía haberla echado de menos, pero llevaba solo dos horas con ella y ya la estaba sacando de quicio. Siempre tuvo esa cualidad, conseguía darle dolor de cabeza, y mucho más cuando llevaba los últimos cincuenta minutos hablándole de bolsos, tacones y medias con o sin liga roja.

Era demasiado, ella solo quería disfrutar de sus cereales tranquilamente.

—¡Préstame atención! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —se quejó— Esta cita es importante.

—Tienes millones de citas todas las semanas.

—Sí, pero esta cita es... diferente.

—Es un tío, ¿no? —Vanessa giró los ojos y asintió— Entonces puedes ahorrarte el vestido. Ve desnuda y así no perderás el tiempo.

—Eres idiota —le tiró uno de los vestidos a la cara, pero Quinn consiguió esquivarlo burlándose de ella—. Decidido. Me pondré el negro.

—Gran elección.

—Aunque el rojo...

—¡Oh por Dios! —le interrumpió poniendo el bol de cereales en la mesa y levantándose de repente— ¿Qué más da lo que te pongas? ¡El vestido te durará el tiempo de montarte en el taxi!

Vanessa abrió la boca ofendida, ella se arrepintió inmediatamente.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso —se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, posando la cabeza en el respaldo y mirando al techo con las manos en su rostro.

Ella dejó el vestido en una de las sillas y se sentó mirándola con preocupación.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien —la miró con una sonrisa forzada—. Ya sabes... solo estoy nerviosa por lo del festival —añadió para parecer más convincente—. Es algo muy importante, me juego mucho. Pero estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —soltó una carcajada— He rodado una película, he vivido siete meses en Los Ángeles, he conocido a mucha gente, he hecho miles de fotografías y he visto a The Killers en concierto. Estoy mejor que bien, ¡estoy de puta madre! —sentenció convencida, pero Vanessa negó de nuevo con la cabeza.

—Quinn, vamos... Soy yo. No me digas que estás bien porque no lo estás, estás a años luz de estar bien.

—No sé de lo qué estás hablando —giró la cabeza hacia su derecha.

Ella tomó su barbilla y la miró fijamente.

—Lo veo en tus ojos, lo veo en esa sonrisa que te empeñas en forzar, lo notaba en tu voz cuando me llamabas desde Los Ángeles. Engáñate a ti misma si quieres, pero no intentes engañarme a mí —arrugó el gesto—. No estás bien, y no lo estás porque la echas de menos.

—No lo hago.

—Sí, lo haces —rió ante su intento nefasto de mentira—. Y, por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo, no dejarás de hacerlo.

Quinn suspiró y quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando al frente. Pensando sin pensar realmente, solo intentando devolver a Rachel a ese escondite recóndito de su mente donde la había desterrado. Pero era inútil, ya no podía seguir negando lo evidente por mucho más.

—Este tiempo ha sido una especie de mal sueño. ¿Sabes? —le dijo finalmente, mirando al techo— Uno de esos sueños en los que eres consciente de que estás soñando pero no puedes despertar... o tal vez no _quiero_ hacerlo. Tal vez no quiero porque si lo hago todo lo que pasó será real, ella no estará conmigo y no lo estará porque _yo_ tomé la decisión de que así fuese. No quiero despertar porque no quiero darme cuenta de que he cometido el mayor error de mi vida —lamentó apoyando de nuevo las manos en su frente—. Lo llevaba bien, incluso me había convencido de que era lo mejor, pero esta mañana hablé con Santana y de nuevo hizo que pensase en ella, en esa noche, y recordé que le prometí que la llamaría, aunque en realidad no lo había olvidado —rió con amargura—. Dios... Necesito saber de ella, yo... no quiero ni puedo estar sin ella.

Sí, por fin lo había dicho en voz alta, por primera vez en siete meses.

—Aún estás a tiempo, es ahora o nunca.

—Rachel no va a volver conmigo, Vanessa. Le hice mucho daño.

—No. La dejaste porque estabais haciéndose daño la una a la otra —le corrigió, posando la mano en su hombro—. Pero ahora habéis tenido tiempo para pensar, para ver todo desde otra perspectiva. Estos meses puede que os hayan venido bien, muchas veces necesitamos estar alejados para poder darnos cuenta de dónde queremos estar. Y tú quieres estar con ella, eso es evidente. Y no me cabe duda de que ella también quiere estar contigo. No desperdicies el tiempo, solo tenemos una vida.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente guardó silencio, intentando contener unas lágrimas que habían estado guardadas desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Y después de mi gran reflexión diaria... Debo irme —posó un cariñoso beso en su frente para luego ponerse en pie—. Tengo que hacerle una entrevista a un granjero de Texas que ha cultivado una enorme calabaza gigante. Una noticia de interés general por supuesto —bromeó cogiendo su bolso—. Llámala. No seas cagona, Fabray.

* * *

><p>Uno de los mayores defectos del ser humano es que cree conocerse así mismo, y si no se conoce lo intenta hasta la saciedad, sin comprender que jamás llegará a conocerse verdaderamente, siempre descubrirá algo que desconocía que existía; y es en momentos de auténtico temor o dolor, cuando somos consientes de ello.<p>

Quinn había descubierto algo que aún no sabía de ella: era capaz de mentirse muy bien a sí misma. En esos meses se había mentido todo el tiempo. Se había mentido diciéndose una y otra vez que estaba bien, se había mentido hasta convencerse de que era feliz, se había mentido negándose que la echaba de menos.

Pero, cuando te mientes a ti mismo tanto tiempo y ocultas tu dolor bajo mil capas de felicidad artificial, llega un momento en el que todo cae por su propio peso, y entonces parece que el dolor es aún más fuerte para compensar todo el daño que no sentiste antes.

Ella, tumbada en la cama de la que fue su habitación antes de mudarse con Rachel, estaba sintiendo en sí misma el dolor tardío de la perdida.

La conversación con Santana y su persistencia en que la llamase fue la primera gota que casi colmó el vaso, lo que le había dicho Vanessa hacía ya más de dos horas hizo que aquel dolor por fin apareciera, después de estar amortajado por mucho tiempo. Pero aunque deseaba volver a meter todos esos sentimientos en la caja fuerte donde habían estado guardados, ya era tarde; el dolor no desaparecería, en absoluto.

Y lo peor de todo era que las dos tenían razón, tenía que hacer algo.

No podía quedarse con la duda de que hubiese pasado si la hubiese llamado, no podía volver a Nueva York sin haberlo intentado, _tenía_ que hacerlo, se lo debía, le había prometido que la llamaría.

Rachel había cumplido su parte del trato, era su turno de mover ficha.

¿Pero qué iba a decirle? "Hola Rachel, soy Quinn. Sé que hace siete meses te dejé porque quería encontrarme a mí misma, pero me he dado cuenta de que no puedo vivir sin ti". No, definitivamente no iba decirle eso. La mandaría a la mierda antes de que terminase la primera frase, y con razón.

Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación con el móvil en la mano. Tal vez esa llamada sería la más importante que haría en su vida, de esa llamada dependería su futuro con ella, de esa llamada dependería toda su felicidad.

Vale, tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramática, pero había estado dos años y siete meses con Rachel Berry, era normal que a esas alturas también fuese una reina del drama.

Después de veinte minutos, y dos intentos fallidos en los que había colgado antes de siquiera dar el tono, Quinn decidió que ya era hora de actuar como la adulta que era y dejar de comportarse como una estúpida adolescente sumida en el pánico.

Marcó de nuevo el número y, sin poder dejar de moverse, escuchó el primer tono; luego el segundo, el tercero, el cuarto y, finalmente, el contestador.

Genial, tanto tiempo y al final tendría que hablar con una maldita máquina.

Su corazón se aceleró al escuchar de nuevo la voz de Rachel, y al comprender que aquel mensaje era el mismo que tenía cuando estaban juntas.

_"Soy Rachel Berry. Lo siento pero en este momento no puedo atender tu llamada. Estamos teniendo altas dosis de sexo desenfrenado _—se escuchó decir a sí misma—._ ¿En serio has dicho eso? ¿Y si me llama alguien importante? _—protestó—_ Así sabrá por qué no has contestado _—le respondió con sorna. Escuchar de nuevo el sonido de su risa hizo que la extrañase aún más de lo que ya lo hacía—._ Venga, cariño... ven a la cama, te estoy esperando _—se quejó—._ Deje su mensaje después de la señal _—dijo apresurada, Quinn recordó perfectamente por qué tuvo tanta prisa—._ ¡Adiós!"_

El pitido sonó y ella se quedó varios segundos en silencio, aún algo aturdida por la lluvia de recuerdos provocada por el mensaje de voz. Finalmente reaccionó, tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

—Rachel, soy Quinn. ¿Cómo estás? Realmente... espero que estés bien —titubeó con voz entrecortada, estaba completamente en blanco—. He vuelto. Pero... bueno, mañana me voy a Park City, para el festival de cine de Sundance. Mi película va a concursar. Qué locura, ¿verdad? Se proyecta el jueves, pero los ganadores no se conocerán hasta el sábado, y me preguntaba si... bueno, si querrías venir, conmigo —cerró los ojos ante su bochornoso nuevo titubeo—. Sé que está en Utah, y que tal vez no puedas venir, pero de todas formas voy a apuntarte en la lista de invitados —guardó silencio y volvió a tomar aire—. Si no... si no te veo... espero que todo te vaya bien y que seas muy feliz, Rach. Te lo mereces. Cuídate mucho.

Colgó el teléfono y se tiró de nuevo en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo.

Le había llamado, y le había dicho que fuese con ella al festival, que quería que estuviese allí. Aquello tal vez era la mayor estupidez que había hecho en toda su vida y, sin embargo, no se arrepentía; al contrario, se sentía llena de una ilusión envuelta en la esperanza de que quizás podía volver a verla.

Quizás, ese punto y final de una calurosa noche de junio, no había sido más que tres simples puntos suspensivos.


	36. 19 de enero, 2019

**35**

_19 de enero, 2019_

**Park City, Utah. **

"Y vivieron felices para siempre..."

Así terminaban todos los cuentos que había leído en su niñez.

Cuentos que hablaban sobre princesas que dormían y eran despertadas con un beso, sapos trasformados en príncipes, calabazas convertidas en carrozas, zapatos de cristal y bestias encantadas encerradas en un castillo. Cuentos que le habían hecho creer la mayor parte de su infancia que todo era posible, que ella también podía ser salvada, que algún día daría con esa persona capaz de hacer magia con un solo beso y despertarla de su ensoñamiento. Esas historias siempre le trasmitieron esperanza, le dieron la promesa silenciosa de que algún día también podía tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre".

Pero, en ese momento, lo supo; jamás tendría su final de cuento de hadas.

Ella no había ido, no estuvo a su lado la noche en la que ganó el premio del jurado a Mejor película dramática, teniendo así luz verde para continuar con su sueño. Tampoco pudo ver su rostro lleno de orgullo al enterarse de que Kim, su actriz principal, había ganado el premio a la mejor actuación.

No, Rachel no había ido, y entonces finalmente comprendió que su pequeño cuento de hadas particular había terminado.

Después de ganar el premio, a pesar de que solo deseaba irse a la habitación del hotel y echarse a llorar por haber sido tan idiota, tuvo que asistir a una fiesta que una conocida revista había organizado para los asistentes. Algún inconveniente debía tener ser la directora de una película ganadora.

Todos la felicitaron sonrientes y le dijeron lo magnífica que había sido su película, muchos le confesaron como le había hecho llorar con la última escena y lo maravillosos que habían sido esos dramáticos primeros planos capaces de transmitir a la perfección la lenta entrada en la locura de Natalie. Todos la felicitaron, todos la alabaron, todos la abrazaron, pero ninguno eran quién ella quería que lo hiciera.

Habían sido seis largos días esperando el momento, dando entrevistas, acudiendo a conciertos y a proyecciones de otras películas que no tuvieron nada que hacer contra la suya. Porque no era egocéntrica, simplemente sabía que ese premio sería para ella. Fue un palpito, una premonición.

Por desgracia no predijo que ese momento lo viviría sin Rachel.

Tal vez porque se había repetido una y otra vez hasta la saciedad que llegaría, tal vez por el convencimiento de Vanessa y Katy de que así sería, tal vez por todos esos cuentos que a pesar de los años aún seguían pesando en su subconsciente.

Pero no fue así, y lo único que le quedó fue resignarse.

Después de dos horas forzando sonrisas, decidió tomar el aire y salió al pequeño hueco de las escaleras de incendios, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras miraba las maravillosas montañas nevadas que le prometían nuevos sueños por cumplir y expectativas a las que debía aferrarse para no hundirse en la tristeza.

Porque lo había logrado, y ahora solo tenía que disfrutarlo; pero, aunque se lo repetía sin parar como si de un mantra se tratase, no funcionaba. No podía disfrutar plenamente de aquel sueño, porque si estaba ahí era gracias a ella.

Era consciente de que había sido Rachel quien había hecho llegar el guión a Bender, y si le quedaba alguna duda esa se vio disipada cuando la secretaria de éste le contó como una extraña morena con ojos de loca, que al parecer trabajaba en Broadway y conocía a gente muy importante, le obligó a mandar el guión por correo urgente a Los Ángeles, amenazando con no marcharse de recepción hasta que la viese pulsar el botón verde de enviar en el fax.

No pudo contener una pequeña risa cuando escuchó eso, sus poderes de persuasión no habían sido tan sutiles como ella le había dicho.

—¿Qué hace aquí tan sola forastera? —le dijo Elise, apoyándose a su lado en la barandilla y sacando un paquete de cigarrillos del bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco —respondió, aún mirando al horizonte.

—Entiendo. Noche de emociones...

—Demasiadas —giró sobre sí misma—. ¿Me das uno?

—No sabía que fumases... —arrugó la frente tendiéndole el cigarrillo.

Quinn lo encendió y le dio una fuerte calada, dejando que el humo entrase en sus pulmones de forma seca y áspera, como si eso pudiese hacer desaparecer el nudo que había estado instalado en su pecho desde el domingo anterior.

Pero no, este no desapareció.

—No lo hago, no desde el instituto. Y entonces tampoco lo hacía, ya sabes, solo lo hice para ser rebelde. Así de idiotas somos de adolescentes —rió entre dientes.

Y su propio comentario, de nuevo, le recordó a Rachel. ¿Acaso no podía estar ni siquiera cinco minutos sin pensar en ella?

Guardó silencio, observando el humo que salía de sus labios para pasar al aire congelado que la rodeaba. Utah era fría, muy fría, pero mucho más fría se sentía ella.

Porque había vivido una nueva decepción, una de tantas, y porque la apatía que la acompañaba en el primer momento importante de su corta carrera, estaba eclipsando su momento por culpa de su ausencia.

Y eso le frustraba, horrores. No había llegado hasta allí para sentirse así, se merecía al menos un día de felicidad. Aunque solo fuese _uno._

—No ha venido, ¿verdad? —rompió el silencio, mirándola con tristeza.

—No. Y no es ninguna sorpresa, en el fondo sabía que no vendría —forzó una débil y cansada sonrisa, aferrada a su cigarrillo como si se tratase de un salvavidas, aunque no creía que pudiese ayudarle a no hundirse.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—Preferiría no hacerlo.

—Está bien. Pero quiero que sepas algo... Todo pasa, Quinn —la miró fijamente—. La vida está llena de decepciones y malos momentos, de giros inesperados y de putadas que parecen impedirte seguir adelante; pero una mañana despertarás, y comprenderás que tenemos muy poco tiempo, demasiado poco en realidad. Nadie puede vivir siempre amargado, la vida es demasiado corta para desperdiciarla así.

Quinn la miró y luego volvió de nuevo su vista al paisaje, hundiéndose en su abrigo blanco para refugiarse de aquel aire que le estaba congelando las mejillas.

—Yo solía ser como tú. Positiva, optimista, con energía. ¿Sabes que daba clases de defensa personal, trabajaba, iba a correr y en mi tiempo libre hacía paracaidismo? —dijo con una sonrisa al pensar en esa versión de sí misma— Era imparable. Siempre llena de entusiasmo, siempre con algo nuevo por hacer, y ahora... mírame.

—¿Qué tienes? Yo te veo genial —la observó de arriba abajo.

—¿Bromeas? Soy un muermo, es como si algo hubiese absorbido toda mi energía. No queda nada, estoy vacía —se lamentó tirando el cigarrillo—. Soy un completo desastre.

—¿Desastre? Aún no has cumplido los veinticinco, y ya has rodado una película, una maravillosa que dentro de unos meses cambiará la vida de muchos, al igual que cambió la mía —sonrió, ella se ruborizó levemente—. Creo que no eres consciente de lo que tu talento causa a los demás. Quinn... tú creas _magia_. Y además eres capaz de organizar, dirigir y mangonear sin perder la cercanía. Eres buena, muy buena. Pero eso no es todo, además de ser una profesional eres aún mejor persona, honesta, fuerte. Y créeme, Rachel es una estúpida que no sabe lo que ha perdido —concluyó cruzándose de brazos.

Quinn rió entre dientes e inspiró profundamente.

—Gracias, necesitaba oír algo así.

—Solo es lo que pienso —elevó los hombros.

Las dos quedaron mirándose en silencio y, antes de que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, Elise estaba besándola mientras agarraba con fuerza su rostro.

—¿Elise? —se apartó frunciendo el ceño— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Besarte. Es bastante obvio, ¿no? —susurró con una sonrisa, acercándose de nuevo a ella y buscando otra vez sus labios.

—Elise yo... —Pero no pudo terminar, un dedo en sus labios interrumpió su alegato.

—No digas nada, solo cierra los ojos y déjate llevar. ¿De acuerdo?

Ella hizo lo dicho, no supo si porque quería hacerlo y por simple inercia. Cerró los ojos y un nuevo beso llegó, uno para el que esa vez sí estuvo preparada.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía los labios de nadie contra los suyos, hacía mucho que no estaba así con nadie, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que Quinn no sentía nada.

Se dejó llevar, y lo hizo porque deseaba poder sentir algo, lo que fuese, quería olvidar. Porque Rachel no había ido y porque esa era su gran noche. Porque había pasado siete meses lejos de ella y no podía sentirse ni un solo minuto más así.

Pero no pudo seguir. Y no pudo porque a los pocos segundos de aquel leve roce de sus labios, el rostro de Rachel llegó a su mente, y con él supo que eso no era lo correcto.

—No... no puedo, Elise —la apartó de nuevo—. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué? Me gustas y es evidente que yo también te gusto, ¿por qué no podemos divertirnos? —le preguntó acercando su cuerpo otra vez al de ella, pero se alejó.

—Sí, me gustas, eres maravillosa y encantadora, pero... sigo enamorada de Rachel. Y si hago esto solo te estaré engañando a ti y a mí misma.

—Puedo ser tu premio de consolación. No necesito más, no quiero casarme contigo si es lo que te preocupa —rió—. Solo quiero que pasemos un buen rato.

—No me gustan los rollos de una noche, Elise. Eso no va conmigo.

Ella frunció el ceño y, por primera vez, su rostro no estuvo iluminado por su sonrisa.

—Han pasado siete meses, ya es hora de que pases página.

—Lo sé, pero al parecer no ha pasado el tiempo suficiente.

Elise iba a responderle, quizás con otra verdad aplastante, pero Quinn negó con la cabeza y ella optó por simplemente guardar silencio.

—Me voy a dormir, ha sido un día largo. Nos vemos mañana —le dijo bajando por la escalera de incendios y perdiéndose en el aparcamiento con dirección a su habitación.

El frío de la noche golpeó con fuerza contra su rostro de nuevo, haciendo que sus ojos se tornasen llorosos, o quizás realmente estaba llorando, por primera vez en siete meses.

¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en olvidar un amor? ¿Cuánto se tarda en borrar todos los recuerdos que te atan a esa persona? ¿Días? ¿Meses? ¿Años? ¿Cuántas páginas han de correr en el calendario para que el dolor cese y puedas ser feliz de nuevo?

Quinn de camino al hotel, comprendió que no tenía la respuesta a ninguna de esas preguntas, como siempre, y sin embargo supo que esa vez obligatoriamente sí tendría que encontrar las respuestas. No le quedaba otra opción.


	37. 7 de marzo, 2020

**TERCERA PARTE:**

(2020-2022)

_"No es amor el amor que cambia cuando una alteración encuentra, __o que se adapta con el distanciamiento a distanciarse._

_No es amor bufón del tiempo, aunque los rosados labios __y mejillas corva guadaña siguen;_

_El amor no se altera con sus breves horas y semanas, __sino que firme perdura hasta en el borde del abismo."_

—William Shakespeare

* * *

><p><strong>36<strong>

_7 de marzo, 2020_

**150 west 51st street. ****Midtown West, Nueva York**

Rachel se levantó a las 8:00, maldiciendo para sus adentros el estridente sonido del despertador, como todos los días.

_Walking on sunshine_ resonó en el baño, mientras ella dejó que el fuerte chorro de la ducha diese contra su rostro, intentando despertarse después de haber dormido solo cuatro horas por ese maldito evento de caridad. Sí, era gratificante ayudar a los caballos de Nueva York, pero no a costa de su sueño de belleza, tenía una larga mañana a la que hacer frente y pocas ganas de algo más que seguir durmiendo.

Un día más en la vida de Rachel Berry, un día más en la ciudad para la que casi era una leyenda. Viva, por supuesto, o al menos a simple vista.

Limpió el espejo empañado y se quedó mirando su reflejo durante varios minutos; tenía una nueva arruga, una pequeña casi imperceptible alrededor de su ojo derecho, y solo tenía veinticinco años, veintiséis en tres meses, quizás sí era cierto que por culpa de las preocupaciones de mayor sería una pasa arrugada.

Abrió el armario, y eligió unos vaqueros y un jersey negro holgado, recogió su pelo en un moño desordenado y se puso las gafas de sol antes de salir, las únicas capaces de ocultar sus horrendas ojeras. Tras su cantarina bajada en el ascensor a juego con el sonido de la musiquilla de fondo, se despidió con una sonrisa del portero, quien le abrió la puerta rápidamente deseándole un buen día.

Como todas las mañanas a las nueve en punto, fue al Starbucks de la esquina, y el joven dependiente le sirvió su pedido sin necesitad de que éste fuese pronunciado.

Ella lo agradeció, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para pedir un café.

Caminó hacia el teatro, observándose a sí misma en un par de autobuses que pasaron por delante suyo cuando esperaba el semáforo; tanto tiempo y aún le resultaba extraño verse en tamaño gigante. Finalmente llegó a su destino, viendo su rostro impreso también en el gran cartel de la puerta, saludó con una sonrisa al señor de la puerta, quien le hizo una especie de reverencia como cada día; jamás entendió por qué actuaba de esa forma, ni que fuese la reina de Inglaterra.

Como siempre, llegó la primera; por ello se sentó en uno de los grandes sillones de la hilera de butacas del inmenso teatro Gershwin. Miró fijamente a un punto perdido del escenario, con las manos colocadas en su barbilla, en silencio, disfrutando de su nueva mejor amiga: la soledad.

Fue consciente inmediatamente de lo mucho que esa escena se parecía a la de Fanny Brice en _Funny Girl_, quizás después de un año poniéndose en su piel durante todas las noches comenzaba a pensar incluso como ella.

Esa noche sería su última actuación, el fin de otro sueño cumplido que la había llevado a los halagos de la mismísima Barbra, haciendo que casi sufriese un paro cardíaco cuando la vio aparecer en su camerino.

Los miembros del reparto comenzaron a aparecer a cuenta gotas, ella los saludó con fingido entusiasmo y todos la felicitaron por su nueva nominación a un Tony como mejor actriz. El segundo de su corta pero fructífera carrera, uno más que merecido después de deslumbrar a público y crítica con la primera reposición desde el 64.

Era consciente de que George le había buscado ese papel para complacerla, porque por mucho que se hiciese el tonto no lo era, ni mucho menos, y para él no pasó en absoluto inadvertido su descontento con esa película mediocre en la que tuvo que participar. Podía haber sido su estreno en pantalla grande, pero contando con que solo se estrenó en unos pocos cines de Brooklyn y en los más cutres de Los Ángeles había sido un absoluto fiasco.

Por mucho que él le repitiese hasta la saciedad que no había sido así.

Terminados los ensayos de la mañana, todos fueron a almorzar a un restaurante cercano como despedida; pidió su plato de berenjenas con salsa de soja, como de costumbre, y luego como postre tomó un delicioso helado de chocolate vegano con virutas de almendras, la especialidad de la casa.

Más ensayos, más felicitaciones, más gritos y nerviosismo a medida que fueron pasando los minutos, una entrevista para Broadway TV, recibir a Brad Pitt y Angelina Jolie, más entrevistas. Sonrisa, carcajada, sonrisa. Saludo, besos, y más sonrisas. Palabras amables hacia sus compañeros, rostro ruborizado y comentarios humildes sobre su nominación; todo lo hacía de forma casi robotizada, se había acostumbrado tanto que a veces ni siquiera tenía que pensarlo.

Y así llegó la hora de prepararse para su última noche, y por fin pudo disfrutar de nuevo de su amada soledad.

Se sentó en el pequeño banquito frente al espejo de su camerino y un nudo apretó con fuerza la boca de su estómago; éste siempre llegaba antes de una función, no importaba las horas de escenario que llevase sobre las espaldas.

A decir verdad, adoraba esa sensación, esos nervios que solo llegaban antes del momento en que saldría entre bambalinas, descendiendo como Fanny Brice por las escaleras de ese emblemático teatro, frente a casi dos mil personas que solo estaban ahí para verla a _ella_. Nada más, nada menos.

Una tarde más se puso su abrigo y su gorro de leopardo para la primera escena, colocado en el vestidor junto con los otros seis atuendos. Se miró en el espejo e imitó a su querida Barbra, haciendo morritos y canturreando un "Hello, gorgeous."

En ese momento fue consciente de que esa sería la última vez que diría esa frase, la penúltima si contaba con la de la obra; una extraña sensación la gobernó en ese instante, echaría muchísimo de menos a su querida señorita Brice.

El sonido de su propia voz cantando _My man_ sonó desde su bolso, cuando vio el nombre que brillaba en la pantalla suspiró profundamente y apretó el ya odiado botón verde. O al menos cuando lo pulsaba para hablar con él.

—Hola, George.

—¿Cómo está mi cliente preferida? —la saludó con alegría al otro lado.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en el banco y comenzó a preparar su maquillaje, algo que también formaba parte ya de su rutina diaria.

—Preparándome para salir al escenario.

—Lo sé, no te hubiese llamado de no ser algo importante. Sé lo mucho que te gusta el silencio antes de actuar.

Claro que lo sabía, era muy consciente de "sus pequeñas manías de estrella" como él las llamaba; pero nunca le importaron sus deseos, a George Anderson solo le importaba una cosa: George Anderson.

—Tengo una maravillosa noticia que darte, y cuando te la cuente dirás que soy el mejor representante de todos los tiempos. Cosa que sé perfectamente que es cierta, pero no vendría nada mal algo de reconocimiento por tu parte de vez en cuando.

—¿Para que quieres que te lo diga si ya te lo dices tú? —giró los ojos— ¿Cuál es esa maravillosa noticia? ¿Otra sesión de fotos? ¿Ser la imagen de otra marca de ropa? A veces no sé si soy actriz o modelo, sinceramente.

—No. Es algo muchísimo mejor —guardó silencio, posiblemente para crear más dramatismo. Solía hacer esas estupideces, y ella por supuesto las detestaba—. Quieren que protagonices una película —otro silencio dramático—. En Hollywood.

La reacción de Rachel fue la que George esperaba; se atragantó, abrió los ojos como platos y apretó el bote de maquillaje por la impresión dejándolo esparcido por el tocador.

—Hablas... ¿Hablas en serio? —titubeó.

—Ya sabes que yo nunca bromeo en asuntos de trabajo. David O. Russell quiere rodar su nueva película y su director de casting me ha llamado expresamente para "rogarme" que aceptes el papel —le dijo orgulloso, más de sí mismo que de ella—. Mañana te enviaré el guión, es una historia magnífica, estoy seguro de que esa película será tu boleto hacia la fama, no solo nacional, sino mundial.

¿Hollywood? ¿David O. Russell? ¿Fama mundial? Estaba a punto de desmayarse.

No podía ser cierto, era demasiado impresionante para asimilar después de seis horas de ensayos con solo cuatro horas de sueño.

No creía llegar a trabajar en Hollywood, esa idea había sido descartada hacía mucho, a pesar de como había crecido aún más su popularidad en los últimos meses. Podía ser una estrella en Nueva York, pero más allá de eso nadie sabía de su existencia, al menos no nadie que fuese ajeno a los musicales de Broadway o algún londinense que aún se acordase de ella.

El cine nunca estuvo en sus planes, solo lo pensó cuando George se lo puso como posible futuro en su primera reunión. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se presentó con todas esas ofertas, pero aún era demasiado pronto, no lo esperaba al menos hasta cumplir los veintiocho.

—¿Rachel? ¿Sigues ahí?

—Sí, sí —salió de su ensimismamiento—. Solo... estoy en shock.

—No es para menos, es una noticia magnífica antes de despedirte de Broadway.

—¿Despedirme de Broadway? —arrugó la frente— ¿Por qué querría hacer yo eso? Solo es una película, pudo volver cuando termine el rodaje.

—¿Volver? —soltó una carcajada seca y áspera— ¿Por qué querrías volver de Hollywood? Es el sueño de cualquier actor, millones de rubias de bote con más tetas que talento _matarían_ por llegar hasta allí, y mucho más con un papel como el tuyo.

Podía tener razón, pero ella no era ninguna rubia de bote con más tetas que talento, ella era una enamorada de los musicales que había salido de Lima para poder subirse a un escenario, como había hecho cada noche desde que llegó a Londres con una obra para la que muchos no auguraban ningún futuro pero en la que confió plenamente.

¿Cómo iba a dejarlo? Aún era demasiado pronto, aún le quedaban muchos otros espectáculos por hacer, aún no había sido Elphaba en _Wicked_, aún no había actuado en _Les Miserables, _aún no había cumplido su sueño de interpretar el brillante papel de Evita.

No podía despedirse de Broadway, no quería hacerlo.

—Puedo... ¿Puedo pensármelo hasta el lunes?

—¿Pensártelo? ¿Qué demonios necesitas pensar?

—¡Es una decisión importante! —gritó fruto del nerviosismo— No puedo tomarla de forma apresurada treinta minutos antes de salir al escenario en mi última noche.

—Tú no tienes que preocuparte en tomar decisiones. Me contrataste precisamente para que _yo_ las tome por ti.

—No, te contraté para que me ayudes a saber qué camino tomar, no para que decidas por mí —frunció el ceño—. Como sueles hacer la mayoría de las veces.

Esa "disputa" no fue un hecho aislado, en los últimos tiempos sus conversaciones con George siempre terminaban en una, daba igual sobre lo que hablaran, jamás se ponían de acuerdo. Y siempre terminaban de la misma forma. Ella aceptando para no escuchar sus diatribas incansables, él satisfecho con haberse salido una vez más con la suya.

Y esa vez supo que estaba sumergida en otro de esos "intercambios de opiniones", como él solía llamarle, pero esa vez no daría su brazo a torcer tan fácilmente; no le estaba proponiendo una entrevista hablando sobre su amor por Thomas haciéndola parecer como una estúpida quinceañera, le estaba sugiriendo que dejase Broadway.

Para siempre.

—No puedo creer que estés rechazando una oferta tan suculenta...

—No estoy rechazando nada, George —suspiró cansada, apoyando la cabeza en el tocador y llenándose de maquillaje toda la frente—. Solo te he pedido tres días para pensarlo. ¿Puedes ser paciente por _una vez_?

—La gente no se piensa estas oportunidades, Rachel. La gente las toma. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no todos los días alguien recibe un papel protagonista en Hollywood de la mano de David O. Russell. Por eso. ¿Sabes quién es?

—Claro que sé quién es, perfectamente —limpió su rostro mirándose al espejo, parecía un payaso—. Es el director de _Silver Linings Playbook_.

—Y también de _American Hustle_.

—Sí, también. Y de muchas otras. ¿Quieres que te diga su filmografía completa?

—No, quiero que me digas que actriz ganó dos Óscar gracias a él.

—Jennifer Lawrence.

—¡Premio para la señorita! —exclamó, probablemente con su petulante sonrisa que también detestaba— Y ahora dime, ¿cuántos más ha ganado J. Law después de eso?

—Dos.

—¿Y crees que todos los días a alguien de Broadway le ofrecen un papel protagonista con un director que catapultó a la fama a una de las mejores actrices de nuestro tiempo?

—Jennifer Lawrence ya era conocida por _Los Juegos del hambre_. Y Samantha Barks pasó de West End en Londres a Épopine en la versión cinematográfica de _Les Miserables_.

—Ella es un caso entre mil, además su papel no dura más de veinte minutos —le quitó importancia, como hacía siempre cuando sabía que llevaba razón—. Estamos hablando de un papel protagonista creado solo para _ti, _Rachel. No puedes permitirte el lujo de rechazar ofertas. Aún estás empezando.

—Lo sé, George —suspiró de nuevo—. Por eso mismo el año pasado hice esa película de bajo presupuesto a pesar de que el guión era francamente pésimo.

—Y aún así fuiste alabada por la crítica, quien valoró tu brillante actuación con algo tan nefasto.

—Sí, lo sé, pero...

—¿Tienes algún problema con la manera en la que llevo tu carrera, Rachel? —le interrumpió con voz cortante.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—Ah... Porque sabes perfectamente que gracias a mis contactos hoy terminarás tu papel en _Funny Girl_ por todo lo alto y estás nominada a tu segundo Tony.

¿Gracias a sus contactos? En todo caso sería gracias a _su_ talento. Pero no tenía ganas de discutir, y los minutos pasaban, por lo que tuvo que alimentar su ego si no quería salir al escenario teléfono en mano.

—Lo sé, y te agradezco muchísimo todo lo que haces por mí —dijo endulzando el tono—. Pero no sé si estoy preparada para vivir en Los Ángeles. Este es mi hogar.

—Lima es tu hogar.

—Y Nueva York fue todo con lo que soñé desde que tenía cuatro años —comenzó a peinar su pelo—. No puedo irme sin más, esta ciudad es mi vida. ¿Entiendes?

—Pues no, no lo entiendo. La vida está compuesta de etapas, y la tuya aquí ha terminado. Has tenido éxito, eres reconocida, la gente ya ha sido testigo de tus cualidades para el canto y el teatro, ahora es el momento de llegar a un público más amplio. Ese fue el plan desde el principio. Primero Broadway, luego un par de actuaciones por algunos clubes del centro, una película que te diese la posibilidad de demostrar tu versatilidad y más tarde Hollywood. Yo he cumplido mi parte, incluso antes de lo previsto, ¿por qué tú no quieres cumplir la tuya?

¿Por qué no quería? No tenía ni idea.

Poco tiempo atrás habría gritado, saltado y mandado un mail en cadena solo por una noticia la mitad de impresionante que esa, pero ahora no quería dar el siguiente paso.

Estaba habituada a su vida, tenía una rutina estricta y cómoda, sin sobresaltos, con los típicos quehaceres de una estrella en auge pero con la tranquilidad de alguien que tenía sus días organizados minuto a minuto. Dejarlo todo por un papel era demasiado arriesgado, y cambiar de ciudad precisamente no estaba en sus planes.

—Entiendo... —intervino ante su mutismo— Ya sé lo que te pasa.

—¿Y qué me pasa según tú? Si se puede saber...

—No quieres dejar Nueva York por el mismo motivo por el que no te deshaces de ese minúsculo apartamento a pesar de que puedes permitirte algo muchísimo mejor, aún sigues esperando a que aparezca por sorpresa en tu puerta con su hermoso caballo blanco y su ondulada cabellera rubia.

—¿Qué? —soltó una carcajada— Quinn no tiene nada que ver con esto. Es más, ¡ella vive en Los Ángeles!

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Porque... —humedeció los labios y peinó su pelo en un tirante moño— Bueno, es conocida, sale en las revistas, televisión... Debería vivir en Marte para no saberlo.

—No es tan conocida.

—Ganó el festival de Sundance, ha estrenado tres películas en el último año, es la directora de moda y también la directora del próximo estreno de tu amada J. Law. ¿O ahora eso no cuenta? —alzó las dejas, era un completo imbécil.

Él guardó silencio, y ella sonrió satisfecha; adoraba esos breves instantes en los que lo dejaba sin palabras. Aunque estos no durasen mucho tiempo por desgracia.

—Me importa una mierda Quinn Fabray y su flor en el culo. No desvíes el tema.

Rachel arrugó el gesto. ¡Había sido él quien había sacado su nombre!

—Quiero saber qué demonios debo decirle a David O. Russell. ¿Estás dentro o no?

Faltaban diez minutos para su salida al escenario y aún no estaba ni pintada, no tenía tiempo de debatir de nuevo, comenzaba a dolerle la oreja de tener el teléfono pegado todo el tiempo.

—Te lo diré cuando vuelva de París. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien —aceptó a regañadientes—. Espero que sepas cómo debes comportarte sin mi presencia.

—Por supuesto. Sonreiré, hablaré con gente influyente y jugaré a la novia triste y afligida porque su querido príncipe azul no ha podido asistir con ella al desfile de Louis Vuitton por hacer obras de caridad, a pesar de que en realidad Thomas está jugando al cricket con sus amigos en Inglaterra —negó con la cabeza.

—Es un buen chico, no entiendo por qué no le das una oportunidad...

—Thomas es como un hermano para mí, no puedo verlo de otra forma. Lo sabes. Deja de hacer de celestino. Me voy —le dijo sin darle tiempo que comenzase otro nuevo debate—. Nos vemos en dos días.

—Cuídate. Y piénsalo, algo así solo pasa una vez en la vida.

Lo sabía, por supuesto que lo sabía, pero aún así seguía sin querer dejar su adorado Broadway y su amado Nueva York.

La noche terminó entre vítores y aplausos, ramos de rosas, lágrimas por el fin de una etapa y un vuelo directo a Francia solo parando para recoger su maleta. Por supuesto durmió como un bebé las ocho horas de vuelo, dos de ellas con la cabeza apoyada en el señor sentado a su lado.

¿Quién dijo que la vida de las estrellas es fácil?


	38. 8 de marzo, 2020

**37**

_8 de marzo, 2020_

**París, Francia**

Creo que fue Gastón Leroux quien dijo: "Se suele olvidar tan rápido en París..."

Y eso pensó Rachel nada más llegar, paseando con un gran sombrero negro por sus calles como si de la mismísima Audrey Hepburn se tratase, empapándose de esa ciudad luminosa y mágica que la enamoró con solo poner un pie fuera del aeropuerto.

La ciudad de La Torre Eiffel, el buen vino y las deliciosas tartaletas de frambuesa, un lugar donde parecía que cualquier cosa podía suceder.

Sabía de sobra que solo estaba allí por motivos de trabajo, pero se olvidó de George, Hollywood y su tristeza por haber terminado _Funny Girl_ en el mismo momento en que se sentó en Les Deux Magots a tomar un delicioso café mientras observaba todo cuanto pasaba a su alrededor sin perder detalle.

Sus problemas estaban lejos, a miles de kilómetros, y ella podría contar con un día y medio de descanso, el primero en mucho tiempo; sin entrevistas, ni órdenes, ni los ansiosos admiradores demasiado centrados en el deseo de tener un autógrafo suyo como para percatarse de que solo quería dar un tranquilo paseo por el Central Park.

Porque podía no ser Scarlett Johansson, pero a veces caminar como una persona normal era una tarea bastante complicada.

Al menos en su viaje express podría desconectar de todo eso, reencontrase con esa Rachel Berry de una pequeña ciudad de Ohio, la misma que llegó a Nueva York con la maleta llena de esperanzas puestas en una escuela en la que jamás terminaría sus estudios, esa que voló a Londres para regresar nueve meses después con una obra exitosa bajo el brazo.

A veces pensaba que se había olvidado de sí misma, o al menos de esa versión en la que la popularidad y las sesiones de fotos no eran una parte principal de su día. Y ese era uno de los muchos miedos que le impedían dar el siguiente paso en su carrera, desaparecer por completo.

Porque podía ver como el torbellino de la fama terminaría tangándosela sin remedio, y por nada del mundo quería ser otra estúpida estrellita más.

Pero estaba en París, y ya tendría tiempo de pensar en su futuro cuando volviese, tenía una ciudad maravillosa por conocer; aunque solo pudo dar un pequeño paseo por los alrededores del Louvre y ver de lejos la Torre Eiffel. Después tuvo que volver al hotel y ponerse su elegante traje de Vuitton blanco anudado al cuello, prestado solo para la ocasión por lo que más le valía no mancharlo de vino, y se dirigió en un flamante coche negro hacia el nada deseado desfile.

Le gustaba la moda, y Kurt le había dejado claro lo mucho que la odiaba por el hecho de que ella estuviese ahí y no él, pero los desfiles no eran lo suyo.

Ver a modelos con trajes que no podría costearse paseando ante la atenta mirada de todos aquellos que sí entendían lo que estaban viendo, al contrario que ella, no era su plan perfecto para sus mini vacaciones en la ciudad del amor.

Ella hubiese querido pasear por los alrededores del Sena, ir hasta la Filmoteca del Barrio Latino y ver una reposición de _Funny Face_, dar una vuelta por el canal Saint-Martin y tumbarse en su verde césped a disfrutar de ese maravilloso día soleado, como el resto de los mortales, quizás incluso hacer un picnic nocturno.

Pero claro, ella no era como el resto de los mortales; ella era Rachel Berry, y tenía obligaciones a las que hacer frente.

Últimamente todo en su vida se sentía como una obligación. Excepto actuar en Broadway, y George quería arrebatárselo.

Al terminar, como siempre en esos desfiles, llegó la posterior fiesta; vino de etiqueta, queso y canapés diminutos con nombres que por supuesto no supo cómo pronunciar.

La diferencia principal entre Nueva York y París, además de que los taxistas eran mucho menos lunáticos, residía en que allí nadie la conocía, posiblemente ni sabían su nombre, por lo tanto no tuvo que atender a la prensa, y pudo pasear tranquilamente con su copa de champagne sin tener que responder a preguntas indiscretas sobre su relación con Thomas y los rumores de su supuesta boda.

Rumores comenzados por George, por supuesto.

Entre toda esa superficialidad alguna que otra cara conocida la saludó, y ella hizo todo lo ordenado en el plan especial de hacer contactos, de forma automática, como la máquina expendedora de sonrisas en la que se había convertido.

No tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía allí, no sabía cómo beber champagne con diseñadores y personalidades famosas podría ayudarle a su carrera; pero debía hacer contactos, los contactos y hablar con gente importante lo eran todo según George, ¿y dónde mejor que en un desfile de Louis Vuitton?

De acuerdo, decenas de sitios llegaron a su mente, pero ella no era representante, y si estaba allí por algo sería. Su trabajo solo consistía en hacer acto de presencia, sonreír y pasearse entre personalidades importantes, después podría volver al hotel y recuperar todas sus horas de sueño perdidas.

Y eso hizo, utilizó su mecanismo de "Sonrisa, carcajada, sonrisa" y todo fue a la perfección, como siempre. Aunque por mucho que hubiese ido a cientos de eventos en los últimos años, aún seguía alucinando cuando de lejos veía alguna celebridad. Como cuando compartió tres segundos respirando el mismo aire que George Clooney o cuando la mismísima Angelina Jolie la saludó alegremente haciendo un comentario divertido sobre cómo había volado tan rápido como ella desde Nueva York.

Loco, todo era muy loco, y mucho más loco fue lo que pasó a continuación.

—¿Rachel?

Cuando escuchó esa voz un escalofrío subió desde sus caros tacones hasta su nuca. No podía estar pasando, no podía ser quien creía que era. Quizás estaba sufriendo alucinaciones, al fin y al cabo había dormido sobre el hombro de un señor con halitosis la mayor parte de su viaje.

Pero al girarse casi a cámara lenta, pudo comprobar que no era fruto de su falta de sueño, a no ser que las visiones también fuesen otro de los efectos secundarios.

—Quinn... —titubeó— ¿Qué... Qué haces aquí?

Intentó no parecer demasiado sorprendida, ni patidifusa, ni a punto de sufrir una hipoglucemia, pero dudo que consiguiese ninguno de sus tres objetivos.

Por nada del mundo había imaginado encontrarse con ella, por nada del mundo pensaba verla de nuevo, y por nada del mundo creyó que pudiese estar más hermosa de lo que lo estuvo el día de la cena de los premios Tony hacía ya algunos años; pero sí, una vez más se superó a sí misma.

Llevaba un elegante vestido negro, quizás demasiado escotado o al menos para lo mojigata que solía ser, con el pelo suelto, un poco más largo de lo que recordaba, teñido de un extraño color rojizo que igualmente le quedaba de maravilla, con sus ojos pintados de forma casi imperceptible, dejando a su aire esas facciones perfectas que tantísimo había echado de menos.

Porque sí, obviamente la había echado de menos, eso no es ninguna sorpresa.

—Morir de aburrimiento mientras veo como modelos se pasean por una pasarela con ropa que _jamás_ me compraría —respondió, mirándola de arriba abajo de forma nada sutil—. Como tú supongo.

—Sí... Pero, quiero decir, no... no te imaginaba en un sitio como... ya sabes... este.

Titubeaba porque estaba nerviosa, porque para esa situación su mecanismo de "Sonrisa, carcajada, sonrisa" no servía, porque no sabía cómo demonios tenía que comportarse.

¿Cómo no sabía que estaría allí? Y, lo que era aún más sorprendente, ¿cómo George no se había enterado? De haberlo sabido no la hubiese enviado, de eso estaba completamente segura; podía ansiar que consiguiese contactos y que apareciera detrás de Audrey Tautou en alguna foto, pero dudaba muchísimo que dentro de sus planes estuviese que se encontrase con Quinn Fabray.

Él la odiaba, siempre lo había hecho, posiblemente siempre lo haría.

—Estoy rodando en Cergy, un pueblo a treinta minutos de aquí. Y el encargado de todos los asuntos de publicidad consideró que sería algo bueno hacerme ver. Ya sabes... Para que mi nombre y el de la película salgan en las revistas.

—Al parecer Quinn Fabray ha tenido que renunciar a sus principios, ¿no? —dijo con sorna, y lo dijo porque no iba a desperdiciar una ocasión como esa para echarle algo en cara, podían haber pasado casi dos años, pero por supuesto aún no lo había olvidado.

Comenzaba a pensar que jamás lo haría.

—Entre mis principios no estaba el negarme a ver modelos paseando por una pasarela, ¿qué clase de lesbiana sería si no me gustase algo así? —sonrió con picardía.

No es necesario decir que el momento siguiente a ese comentario fue incómodo, _muy_ incómodo; copa de champagne francés en mano y tamborileando con sus dedos en el cristal de bohemia intentó no lanzarse a sus labios o matarla con el pica hielos, cualquiera de las dos opciones hubiese sido válida.

Y se sintió estúpida, se sintió idiota, estaba en un desfile de moda en el que nadie la conocía, había volado toda la noche después de su espectáculo desde Nueva York _solo_ por asistir a una estúpida fiesta sin sentido para encontrarse precisamente con ella. Todo eso por hablar cuatro minutos con Adrien Brody.

Empezaba a dudar de que George estuviese bien de la cabeza, no entendía cómo comer canapés de queso francés podría ayudarle en su carrera, además, ni siquiera los había probado, no eran compatibles para veganos.

Pero eso no es el asunto que nos incumbe, la cuestión es que ahí estaba Quinn, ahora una directora de cine reconocida a punto de estrenar una película en el mismísimo festival de Cannes, protagonizada por J. Law, y ahí estaba ella, rogando contactos en fiestas a las que solo había sido invitada porque su agente era amigo del primo del vecino de Louis Vuitton.

Quería correr, jamás se había sentido tan insignificante.

Y, como siempre que algo va terriblemente mal, fue aún a peor, o al menos a ella le pasaba constantemente.

—¡Rachel Berry! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin encontrarnos!

—Señor Loosle... ¿Qué tal está?

Os informo de quien era exactamente este ser, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y por qué su aparición no fue precisamente deseada.

Se trataba de uno de los productores más influyentes de Broadway, casado en su cuarto matrimonio con la protagonista de una seudoreconocida serie de la HBO. Ella tenía veintiséis y el cincuenta y cinco, y no, no se tragaba ese cuento sobre como en el amor la edad no importaba.

Porque era un gordo calvo que no media más de metro y medio, la única persona con la que tenía que bajar la cabeza para hablar, y un idiota, un prepotente y un baboso.

Cada vez que tenía la desgracia de encontrarse con él la miraba de arriba abajo, examinando sus piernas como si se tratase de un maniquí de una tienda de lencería, y a Quinn se lo podía llegar a consentir, pero por supuesto no a él. Prácticamente era una copia engreída y vulgar de Dani De Vito.

Pero, como siempre, ella sonrió y le habló con amabilidad, porque si debía utilizar sus encantos con alguien sin duda él era uno de los afortunados.

—Mejor que nunca, no todos los días puede uno disfrutar de tan hermosas vistas acompañadas por una buena copa de este delicioso vino francés, reserva del 54. Para todo un experto como yo esto es una maravilla —sonrió con petulancia—. Aunque, en mi opinión, las chicas van con demasiada ropa.

Rachel giró los ojos, no podía creer que existiese alguien tan idiota.

—Son mucho mejor las modelos de Victoria Secret, ¿verdad? —intervino Quinn.

Y esto lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que no supo si estaba haciendo un comentario sarcástico o realmente pensaba así. Pero la conocía lo suficiente para diferenciar una cosa de la otra, y la forma en la que su ceja izquierda estaba levemente arqueada le dejó claro que Brad Loosle no era su persona preferida en el mundo.

Por suerte, Loosle no la conocía y tampoco era una lumbrera, por lo que tomó el comentario como una broma y soltó una estridente carcajada.

—¡Por supuesto! —alzó la copa— Nadie puede resistirse a esas mujercitas.

—Estoy completamente de acuerdo —sonrió ella.

Pudo comprobar como los ojos de Loosle en ese momento hicieron chiribitas, y no fruto del vino precisamente. Lo había encandilado, directo a su bolsillo en solo dos minutos, como todo el que cruzaba dos palabras con ella.

A menos que fuese George Anderson.

—¿Quién es esta chica tan hermosa y simpática, Rachel?

—Ella es mi... —humedeció los labios y dio un sorbo a su champagne— Es mi antigua compañera de instituto, Quinn Fabray.

Se sintió extraña al llamarla de esa manera, pero no podía decirle que además de su antigua compañera era su ex-novia antes amiga mucho antes enemiga, al menos si no quería morir de forma lenta y dolorosa a manos del lunático de su representante.

—¿Quinn Fabray? La directora de esa película... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Sueños...

—Sueños imaginados.

—¡Eso! —exclamó señalándola de nuevo con la copa— Muy buena, realmente tienes mucho talento.

—Gracias.

—Aunque, sin ánimo de ofender, considero que era demasiado seria y compleja. Yo habría incluido alguna escena sexual —sugirió tan sutil como siempre—. Ya sabes... El morbo vende.

—Quizás, en vez de mis películas debería usted ver porno —forzó la sonrisa más falsa que había visto jamás salir de sus labios—. Sin ánimo de ofender.

Rachel la miró compungida con la boca casi llegando al suelo y definitivamente supo que esa vez el comentario no había sido tomado como otra cosa más que su significado; por lo tanto debía actuar rápido, no quería estar en mitad de un escándalo en la semana de la moda de París, por muchos titulares en los que ella fuese protagonista debido a este desafortunado hecho.

—Señor Loosle, tenemos que irnos —le dijo forzando una sonrisa tomando a Quinn del brazo—. Un placer haberle visto de nuevo.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a que reaccionase, se fue lejos de allí, a la otra punta de la sala, casi arrastrándola entre caras reconocidas y carcajadas escandalosas fruto de posibles comentarios sin gracia.

Cuando se vio a salvo, la soltó y la miró fulminante.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle eso? ¿Sabes quién es?

—Un gilipollas.

—Y uno de los magnates más importantes de Broadway, un mal comentario suyo y yo no podría protagonizar ni siquiera una obra en un colegio de párvulos.

—Aún así sigue siendo un gilipollas —de nuevo la miró desafiante, seguía igual que siempre, el tiempo no le había cambiado—. ¿Qué? No me mires así, tú tampoco lo soportas, solo había que verte la cara. Estabas tan deseosa como yo de meterle su maldita copa de vino reserva del 54 por el culo.

No supo por qué, si por el nerviosismo acumulado por los últimos quince minutos o simplemente por su falta de sueño, pero eso le causó gracia, y por ello no pudo evitar una carcajada; una sincera, de esas en las que su estómago se contraía en el vago intento de evitarla. Seguía siendo la misma sí, y eso le encantaba, al menos a ella el éxito y la fama no le habían cambiado en lo más mínimo, al contrario, habían traído de vuelta a la antigua Quinn Fabray.

La risa cesó y quedaron en silencio, uno de los buenos, de esos que brillaron por su ausencia los últimos meses de su relación.

No recordaba lo bien que se sentían, como adoraba perderse en sus brillantes ojos verdes o como su media sonrisa cómplice siempre había conseguido que le temblasen las piernas como una colegiala.

Veinticinco años, veintiséis en tres meses, y seguía sin comprender por qué Quinn Fabray tenía ese efecto en ella. Lo había intentando, había reflexionado muchísimo sobre ese hecho en concreto, pero seguía sin obtener su respuesta.

—¿Damos una vuelta? —le preguntó Quinn.

Quizás en otro momento y en otro lugar se hubiese negado en rotundo, porque había volado hasta allí para pasearse entre estrellas y hacer contactos, porque George de enterarse la mataría, porque la última vez que la había visto no estaba en su top cinco de mejores momentos precisamente. Pero estaba en una fiesta en la que era invisible, sin saber qué camino tomar respecto a su carrera, en París y con cuatro copas de champagne burbujeando en su estómago.

Y eso supuso que, sin saber muy bien cómo, terminase dando un paseo por París con nada más y nada menos que Quinn Fabray.

La noche se anunciaba en el cielo naranja y azulado de la capital francesa, y la imagen era inigualable mientras el sol se ponía tras la catedral de Notre Dame. En ese momento entendió por qué la gente adoraba París, por qué era un lugar prodigioso, la mezcla de lo bohemio y lo moderno unido por grandes avenidas entrelazadas con pequeñas cafeterías decoradas con coloridas flores era lo más maravilloso que había visto en años.

Paseando a orillas del río Sena, por esos adoquines entre los que sus tacones parecían perder el equilibrio, recordó algo de esa antigua Rachel Berry, de la que caminaba cerca del Támesis, pensando que a seis mil kilómetros de allí Quinn estaría haciendo lo mismo por los alrededores del río Hudson.

Y ahora allí estaba, en un tiempo y en un momento completamente diferente, en circunstancias inesperadas que las habían llevado de nuevo a encontrarse, después de un año y nueve meses. Quizás un poco menos.

En ese momento recordó una promesa, una dicha en el National Gallery mientras observaban un cuadro de Pissarro, la promesa de que algún día la llevaría a París.

Era sorprendente como Quinn Fabray siempre cumplía sus promesas, incluso cuando no se lo proponía. O al menos cumplía casi todas, porque esa promesa de que estarían juntas toda la vida la incumplió una calurosa noche de junio, y por mucho que no quisiera pensar en ese momento en concreto era inevitable.

Igualmente no le dijo nada, no sería ella quien rompiese el encanto.

Como no pudo ser de otra forma, terminaron apoyadas en el puente del alma, _Le Pont de L'alma_ para los franceses. Otro atardecer más, esa vez con la Torre Eiffel como testigo, uno que se sintió completamente diferente; porque esa vez no marcaba el principio de una nueva página en su historia, solo era el recordatorio silencioso de que, hacía algún tiempo atrás, esos atardeceres eran su momento, y ahora ya no eran nada.

—París es hermosa —dijo en voz alta, para silenciar esos pensamientos que solo le daban ganas de salir corriendo.

—Ni que lo digas —suspiró Quinn mirando al horizonte—. ¿Es tu primera vez?

—Sí, y ha sido amor a primera vista. Quizás no vuelva nunca.

—No creo que George esté muy de acuerdo con eso...

—Seguramente vendría a por mí acompañado de dos agentes de la Interpol de ser necesario —giró sobre sí misma para apoyar sus codos en el puente.

—¿Por qué eso no me suena muy descabellado? —soltó una carcajada negando con la cabeza— Con tu permiso voy a quitarme los tacones —exclamó haciendo lo dicho—. No siento los pies, no entiendo como a las chicas os pueden gustar estas cosas.

—¿A las chicas? ¿Y tú qué eres? ¿Una oveja?

—O quizás el lobo... —le sonrió con picardía.

Rachel tragó saliva, no conocía esa faceta seductora, o quizás no la recordaba, la Quinn que estuvo a su lado los últimos meses solo era un espectro hermoso pero triste, alguien perdido sin nada que perder; pero ahora era una mujer de éxito, una directora en auge, alguien que según algunos estaba cambiando el concepto del cine contemporáneo.

Las cosas le iban bien, y su nueva vida parecía hacerla muy feliz.

Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, alejarse de ella, empezar de cero y no cargar con una novia con diarrea verbal con una relación falsa con su co-protagonista. ¿Podía culparla por dejarla? ¿Podía guardarle rencor por haber roto con todo eso de lo que ella hubiese huido de haber tenido otro lugar a donde ir?

Posiblemente no, pero sí podía odiarla por muchas otras cosas, cosas que guardó en un rincón de su mente en ese momento; porque necesitaba algo de autenticidad en su vida, y Quinn siempre había sido su ancla a la realidad.

—¿Cómo es que ahora decidiste ser pelirroja? —preguntó con torpeza tras un carraspeo, obviando su poco sutil intento de coqueteo.

—Necesitaba un cambio —elevó los hombros—. Me gusta innovar, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo llevas rodando aquí?

—Tres meses —imitó su postura con los codos en el puente—. Estoy alojada en un hotel en el boulevard. Quizás es un poco cansado tener que viajar hasta Cergy todos los días, pero no podía estar en Francia sin vivir en París.

—Supongo que será muy diferente de la vida en Los Ángeles...

—Completamente. Son casi opuestas y la comida aquí es deliciosa, creo que tendré que pedir dos asientos en el avión para poder llevar mi culo de nuevo hasta allí —soltó una carcajada—. Me encanta pasarme las horas perdidas leyendo en los Jardines de Luxemburgo, o pasear en bicicleta por Montmartre. Esta ciudad tiene algo. No sé, estoy aquí y siento que cualquier cosa puede pasar —reflexionó mirando a un punto fijo del suelo, para luego alzar la vista hacia ella—. Quizás pienses que estoy loca, pero siempre que camino por París esa es exactamente mi sensación.

¿Cómo iba a pensar que estaba loca? Ella había sentido exactamente lo mismo, el mismo pensamiento, la misma reflexión.

Y quizás era extraño, casi ilógico, estar hablando tranquilamente con su ex novia por la que había llorado noches y noches sin descanso, pero estaba demasiado sumergida en el momento como para ponerse a pensar en este simple pero importante hecho. No quería pensar, no quería indagar mucho más en lo que estaba sintiendo.

Solo quería disfrutar, porque hacía demasiado tiempo que no sabía lo que era eso.

Lo que pasara en París se quedaría en París; luego volvería a Nueva York y su vida seguiría adelante, olvidándose o intentando olvidarse de que hubo una tarde frente al Sena donde por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió de nuevo completa.

—Veo que te va bien —la observó con una sonrisa, orgullosa, para que negarlo—. Eres la chica de moda, incluso el mismísimo Spielberg dijo de ti que eres la mejor directora de cine de los últimos veinte años.

—Dijo que _podía_ ser la mejor directora de la última década, es muy diferente —le sacó la lengua al ver sus cejas alzadas—. Pero me conoces, sabes que esas cosas me dan igual. Por supuesto que me gusta escuchar halagos, y he de reconocer que no hay nada mejor que ir a un restaurante y encontrar mesa simplemente por decir que soy Quinn Fabray —rió entre dientes—. Pero para mí este trabajo es mucho más que eso.

—¿Y qué es para ti tu trabajo?

—Sabes tras esa pregunta va una respuesta kilométrica... —sonrió de medio lado.

—Tenemos tiempo, no me importa escucharla —la miró con atención.

Quinn la observó sin poder evitar una nueva sonrisa, e inspiró profundamente.

—Para mí el cine es una forma de expresión, de mostrar al mundo como veo la realidad, la oportunidad de cambiar algo, aunque solo sea una mínima parte, de la visión de los demás sobre cosas que antes ni se habían planteado —reflexionó girándose para mirar de nuevo el río—. Soy consciente de que los más conservadores piensan que mis películas son demasiado complejas, que tienen mucho dialogo sin sentido que solo da vueltas sobre lo mismo; pero ya sabes que la síntesis nunca fue lo mío, cuando me pongo a divagar no tengo freno, y si me dan la libertad para hacerlo mucho más —rió negando con la cabeza—. Pero nosotras, los que pertenecen al mundo del cine, de la literatura o de la interpretación, tenemos algo que otros jamás tendrán: voz, poder decir lo que pensamos y tener la certeza de que alguien nos escucha. Y eso para mí vale mucho más que un halago de Spielberg.

Su Quinn reflexiva y profunda estaba de vuelta, después de mucho tiempo, tanto que casi la había olvidado por completo. Y no la quería, por nada del mundo quería que volviese, no cuando ya no podía ser testigo de todos esos pensamientos que siempre consiguieron elevarla a lo más alto.

No quería esa Quinn, y no la quería porque sería otra quien la disfrutase y no ella.

Por lo tanto se arrepintió de haberle dado vía libre para responder, y agachó la cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar pegar un grito lleno de frustración en mitad de aquel maravilloso puente.

—Bien... Bastante bien en realidad. Ayer fue mi última noche como Fanny Brice.

—¿Algún nuevo papel a la vista?

—Sí, algunos. Pero... No sé muy bien qué hacer, ahora mismo estoy poniendo mis ideas en orden.

—Quizás podrías dar de nuevo el salto a la gran pantalla, ya rodaste una película hace un tiempo.

—Sí, bueno, pero solo fue una independiente de bajo presupuesto —negó con la cabeza—. No sé si estoy preparada para entrar en esa industria, Broadway es mi vida, no quiero desprenderme de él.

—Ya sabes que las películas de bajo presupuesto siempre han sido mis preferidas —la miró con una sonrisa—. Además, estuviste increíble. Se suponía que después de Broadway iría Hollywood, ¿no?

—Sí, pero las cosas han cambiado...

Esto lo dijo sin ser consciente de que lo hacía, una reflexión desafortunada en voz alta; porque sabía que Quinn sabría cuáles eran esas cosas que habían cambiado, y por nada del mundo quería darle el placer de sentirse importante.

Podían haber compartido un agradable paseo y un atardecer en un puente, pero eso no quería decir que de nuevo fuesen amigas. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, Rachel Berry no quería ser amiga de Quinn Fabray.

—A veces las cosas deben cambiar si queremos poder avanzar —desvió la vista hacia el horizonte—. A veces debemos seguir adelante, para luego mirar de nuevo atrás y darnos cuenta de lo que hemos perdido, y así poder valorarlo aún más.

—Pero lo perdido quizás no esté ahí cuando volvamos, nada espera eternamente.

Era muy consciente de que no estaban hablando de Broadway, o al menos no solo de ello; Quinn estaba hablando de sí misma, y ella le estaba dejando claro que un año y nueve meses había sido demasiado tiempo.

Solo el paso de los coches se escuchó en ese momento, personas que se dirigían a cualquier rincón de la ciudad de las luces, sin ser consciente de como dos chicas se reencontraban después de un _standby_ más deseado para una que para la otra.

Porque no había sido fácil hacerse a la idea de que Quinn se había marchado, había sido demasiado doloroso comprender que su historia había terminado, habían sido muchas noches de lágrimas en las que llegó a pensar que jamás lo superaría.

Ese encuentro no había sido planeado, pero por muy agradable que fuese volver a verla, por nada del mundo quería volver a empezar. Había andado mucho para poder recuperar su vida, había tardado meses en no sentir esa punzada en su pecho cada vez que escuchaba su nombre.

Y lo peor era que éste había estado en todos sitios; en las noticias, en las revistas, en las bocas de sus compañeros que solo tenían comentarios de alabaza hacia ella. ¿Cómo olvidarla cuando el mundo constantemente parecía querer que hiciese lo contario?

No había sido fácil, en absoluto, y ella sola estaba a punto de meterse de nuevo en ese callejón oscuro sin salida.

Por lo tanto inspiró todo el aire que cupo en sus pulmones, y decidió que su paseo por París con Quinn Fabray había terminado.

—Creo que debería irme, mañana vuelo temprano y las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas han sido una locura —forzó una sonrisa.

Quinn giró la vista hacia ella y se puso rápidamente los tacones.

—Espera, te acompaño al hotel.

—No es necesario, puedo pedirme un taxi.

—No me importa, no tengo nada que hacer hasta el lunes —elevó los hombros—. Beneficios de ser yo quien marca los horarios de rodaje.

—Yo... —humedeció sus labios— Preferiría despedirme aquí.

—¿Por qué?

—Es más cinematográfica una despedida en el Puente del alma, ¿no crees?

Esto lo dijo riendo entre dientes, intentando encontrar una excusa convincente que pudiese ser aceptada sin rechistar.

Sin embargo el efecto fue justamente el contario, y cuando quiso darse cuenta su rostro estaba a escasos milímetros de sus labios. A una distancia nada prudente, a una distancia que accionó todos sus mecanismos de defensa a una velocidad pasmosa.

—Quinn...

—¿Si? —le preguntó, sin apartarse lo más mínimo.

Rachel la miró con el ceño fruncido y arrugó la frente en la confusión.

—¿Qué se supone qué estás haciendo?

—Intentando besarte —apartó un mechón de pelo de su hombro—. Aquí, con el río Sena como testigo. ¿No te parece una manera cinematográfica de despedirnos?

—No creo que sea lo adecuado.

—¿Por qué? —se acercó aún más, vagando por sus ojos, con el brillo de las farolas recién encendidas golpeando su rostro, haciendo que fuese aún más hermoso.

—Sabes perfectamente el porqué.

—Sí, y tú también —sonrió con dulzura—. Y aún así no me has apartado.

—Quinn, yo...

Pero no pudo terminar su posible terrible nueva excusa, porque esos labios tan ansiados estaban finalmente posados sobre los suyos, embriagándola de nuevo con ese sabor que tantísimo había añorado todos esos meses sin estar a su lado.

Y ya sabéis el efecto que los besos de Quinn Fabray tenían en Rachel Berry, y tanto tiempo sin poder desfrutar de ellos la hizo perder cualquier consciencia de la realidad. Terminando así aferrada a su cuello, degustando el sabor a champagne francés y tartaleta de frambuesas. Se dejó llevar, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejó sumergir en aquel torbellino de emociones indescriptibles e impensables tres horas atrás.

Demasiados recuerdos llegaron con esos labios, con el sonido de su respiración en su boca, sensaciones olvidadas que con el tacto de sus manos en su cintura llegaron arrasándolo todo como un huracán; no solo se había adentrado de nuevo en ese callejón oscuro sin salida, había entrado en la boca del lobo, literalmente, sin solución posible para su desgracia.

Porque, sin darse a penas cuenta, estaba corriendo de su mano entre carcajadas por las calles de París, subiéndose junto a ella en un taxi blanco, entrando en la puerta de su hotel y estampando a Quinn contra la puerta de su lujosa habitación que quizás no era desde la cual Pissarro había creado su cuadro, pero sí con una ventana que daba justamente a ese hermoso boulevard pintado siglos atrás.

Supo de inmediato que este hecho no había sido casualidad, fue consciente de por qué ella había elegido precisamente _ese_ hotel y no otro, supo que no se debió solo a sus adorados paseos en bicicleta por Montmartre.

Y ese fue motivo más que suficiente para besarle de nuevo, con ansiedad y deseo, con todo lo que tenía, con partes de sí misma que solo Quinn poseía. Porque con su partida se había llevado también una parte de ella, quizás la parte que más añoraba de la antigua Rachel Berry.

Quiso recuperarla, quiso volver a encontrarse en brazos ajenos, en caricias sobre la ropa, en besos sobre su piel, en susurros inconclusos entre orgasmos que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía. Porque quizás en aquel tiempo había visitado otras camas, quizás incluso en otros hoteles, pero ninguno de sus acompañantes lograron hacerla sentir como ella.

Tampoco dejó que muchos tuviesen el premio de sus labios o sus caricias, sumida en ese convencimiento absurdo que tan bien había vaticinado George, en la idea de que un día Quinn llamaría a su puerta haciendo que de nuevo todo cobrase sentido.

No fue consciente del correr de los minutos ni tampoco del tic tac del reloj, no fue consciente de nada más que el cuerpo de esa mujer que tanto había amado, que posiblemente aún seguía amando, esa misma junto a la que quedó dormida exhausta cuando sus fuerzas no pudieron con una ronda más.

El canto de los pájaros más madrugadores le sacó de su ensoñamiento, con ella apoyada en su pecho y respirando casi de forma imperceptible contra su piel.

Observó su rostro en paz, con los pelos alborotados sobre su frente y una tímida sonrisa aún decorando sus mejillas. No había nada que añorase más, después de sus besos, que verla junto a ella al despertar.

Y ahí fue cuando volvió de nuevo a la realidad, a la consciencia de que lejos de París tenía una vida, un futuro que ordenar, una relación falsa con alguien que quizás ya no era su co-estrella pero que Quinn seguiría sin aceptar. Y tampoco sabía si quería que ella irrumpiese de nuevo en su vida, porque habían tenido momentos buenos, pero también malos, y estos pesaban mucho más en su recuerdo.

¿Qué pasaría después de eso? ¿Qué le diría cuando despertase? ¿La acompañaría hasta el aeropuerto y le prometería de nuevo que la llamaría? ¿Para encontrársela besando a otra jirafa? ¿A dónde las llevaría esa noche de pasión desenfrenada?

No quería enfrentarse a la mañana de después, no quería silencios incómodos que pudiesen contaminar su recuerdo de esa noche.

Por ello se apartó con delicadeza, se puso su vestido de Vuitton que yacía en el suelo impoluto de parquet, tomó sus tacones y su bolso y caminó de puntillas hacia la puerta.

Antes de marcharse la observó una vez más, preguntándose si esa sería la última vez que vería su rostro en un lugar que no fuese la portada de una revista o su pantalla de plasma de cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

Abrió para luego cerrar tras de ella con cuidado, caminando por el largo pasillo que la llevaba hasta el ascensor, rogando en silencio que Quinn no despertase hasta que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Sacó el móvil de su bolso, y pulsó el número 2 en su marcación rápida.

En Nueva York deberían ser las dos de la mañana, pero posiblemente aún estaría despierto, y de no ser así la noticia era motivo suficiente para hacerlo.

Escuchó los tres tonos de espera, y finalmente su voz adormilada; y, sin querer pensarlo demasiado, pronunció las palabras mágicas.

—George, soy yo. He decidido aceptar esa oferta en Hollywood.


	39. 1 de junio, 2022

**38**

_1 de junio, 2022_

**Los Ángeles, California.**

—John, cambia a la cámara cuatro, quiero que te centres en sus ojos —ordenó en un susurro por su pequeño micrófono.

—De acuerdo, jefa.

Hizo lo ordenado y cambió el plano a los ojos oscuros de la chica, ahora brillantes por las lágrimas agolpadas.

Quinn asintió satisfecha. Sí, era perfecto, un plano perfecto.

Podía sentir en sí misma el profundo dolor de Claire, su decepción, su desolación. Había sido abandonada, se había enamorado como nunca pensó que podría hacerlo y había sido abandona el mismo día de su huida juntos. No acudiría a su cita, y lo peor era que en su interior siempre lo había sabido.

Esa escena era una de las más difíciles de rodar, no por su contenido, si no por su significado, su contexto; esa escena tenía que plasmar el porqué más tarde preferiría acabar con todo sin mirar atrás.

Todos estaban en silencio, compungidos por la fuerza de la escena, sobrecogidos por las lágrimas de la joven actriz que captaba a la perfección el sufrimiento de su personaje.

¿Quién no había sido abandonado? ¿Quién no había sentido el dolor de la perdida en sí mismo? ¿Quién no había sufrido por amor? ¿Quién no se había sentido desdichado al ver como sus expectativas no habían sido cumplidas?

—Cambia a un plano general ahora J —le indicó de nuevo.

—Hecho.

Desde la pequeña pantalla, sentada en su silla, observó detenidamente como la imagen se iba alejando poco a poco, dejando ver la soledad que la rodeaba. Habían elegido el lugar perfecto, esa vieja estación de trenes a las afueras de Los Ángeles que más tarde supuestamente sería una en Boston. Habían merecido la pena las seis horas de rodaje, por fin estaba tal y como ella la había imaginado.

Los extras comenzaron a salir tras la indicación de su ayudante, dejando a Claire en el medio, perdida entre un montón de gente, vacía, _sin vida_. Eso era lo que había querido plasmar en su guión, como de repente todo su mundo se había venido abajo al ser consciente de que de nuevo estaba sola.

Tal vez no en una habitación en París, pero igualmente abandonada, con sus últimas expectativas hecha añicos por los dedos de otra persona.

—¡Y... corten! —gritó desde su megáfono poniéndose en pie, a veces se sentía como Sue Sylvester cuando tenía que hablar por el altavoz— Está bien por hoy, nos vemos el lunes —sonrió—. Todos nos merecemos un descanso.

El equipo comenzó a moverse y los extras fueron saliendo poco a poco del recinto, los encargados de recoger el material comenzaron su trabajo, los de iluminación empezaron a enrollar cables. Siempre era extraño ese cambio entre el silencio absoluto del rodaje y el estrés que llegaba con el final de una escena.

Tenían que desalojar la estación en media hora, ya habían ocupado demasiado tiempo el lugar. Ni siquiera Quinn Fabray podía cortar por más de seis horas el tráfico de una estación, aunque tal vez lo hubiese conseguido de haberlo querido.

Quinn dejó sus auriculares en la silla entre felicitaciones y comenzó a recoger todos sus papeles. Había sido un día duro y largo, estaba deseando llegar a casa y darse un baño relajante de espuma mientras leía un buen libro.

La actriz principal se acercó rápidamente hasta ella, aún con los ojos enrojecidos por las falsas pero muy creíbles lágrimas.

—¿Le ha gustado la escena, señorita Fabray?

—Janet, te he dicho cientos de veces que puedes llamarme Quinn.

—Sí, lo siento —asintió enfáticamente—. ¿Le ha gustado o no?

Quinn sonrió. Esa chica era muy entusiasta, a veces demasiado, y eso le recordaba muchísimo a la versión adolescente de una pequeña morena. No es que la hubiese escogido solo pero eso, pero quizás si fue un detalle importante a la hora de darle el papel protagonista.

—Sí, has estado fabulosa.

—¿De verdad le ha gustado? —sonrió con alegría.

—Me ha encantado —asintió guardando sus papeles en la carpeta.

—Eso es mucho para mí viniendo de usted señorita... —la miró fijamente por encima de sus gafas y Janet rectificó— _Quinn_. Sé que no te lo he dicho pero... eres una especie de ídolo para mí, aún no puedo creer que esté protagonizando una película tuya. Es un sueño hecho realidad.

—El honor es mío Janet, eres una actriz maravillosa.

—¡Muchas gracias! —exclamó emocionada para luego descender la vista hacia sus zapatos— Yo... bueno, he estado trabajando mucho para esa escena que tenemos que rodar el lunes, la muerte de Claire. Y me preguntaba si... si podríamos quedar para que me dieses tu opinión —alzó la vista—. Y después podríamos ir a cenar o al cine. He oído que estrenan una película francesa en el Regal, tengo entendido que eres una gran admiradora del cine francés —sonrió, batiendo las pestañas.

Quinn quedó en silencio, un tanto aturdida. ¿Su actriz principal de tan solo dieciocho años estaba coqueteando con ella e invitándola a una cita? ¿Eso era siquiera legal?

—Los siento Janet, de verdad, pero... tengo compromisos este fin de semana.

Por nada del mundo pensaba aceptar una oferta como esa. No era ético, y ya había aprendido la lección de que no era bueno mezclar lo profesional con lo personal.

Janet agachó la cabeza decepcionada y se sintió algo culpable por lo que añadió:

—¿Quizás en otra ocasión?

No habría otra ocasión, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó sonriendo de nuevo.

—Debo irme, nos vemos el lunes —le despidió marchándose rápidamente de su lado.

Aquella situación había estado en su top cinco de situaciones incómodas de la semana, más incluso que cuando su vecina de la casa de al lado, que estaba a 100 metros de la suya, la visitó para pedirle sal a las once de la noche en short deportivos.

Salió de la estación despidiéndose de varios miembros del equipo, parándose con Lucas, el director de iluminación, para concretar pequeños detalles para el lunes que aún no estaban cubiertos. Solo quedaban tres días de rodaje y los nervios estaban a flor de piel, esa película tal vez era la más importante de su corta pero intensa carrera.

Todos esperaban grandes cosas, todos esperaban ansiosos poder ver el nuevo gran proyecto de Quinn Fabray, todos querían saber con qué les sorprendería esa vez. Y sentía como la responsabilidad recaía sobre sus hombros como un pesado yunque, pero por suerte estaba más que preparada para ello.

Finalmente llegó a su coche y se acomodó en el asiento dejando a su lado todos esos papeles que debería revisar durante el fin de semana; su trabajo nunca paraba y lejos de molestarle lo agradecía, le gustaba lo que hacía, incluso si era concretar fechas y planos ya revisados mil veces con anterioridad.

Era perfeccionista, muy perfeccionista, y le gustaba estar al tanto de todos los detalles. Al fin y al cabo, si algo salía mal, sería su nombre el perjudicado.

Puso el motor en marcha y abandonó el aparcamiento mientras pulsó el botón del play en la radio de su Mercury Comet rojo del 63, un capricho que había adquirido recientemente después de su último éxito demoledor en taquilla.

Creedence Clearwater Revival y su magnífico _Someday Never Comes_ resonó en los altavoces, y condujo absorta en la música esos casi sesenta kilómetros que la distanciaban de su casa. Le gustaba conducir; la sensación de velocidad y de control, el aire golpeando su rostro, tamborilear con sus dedos el volante mientras se perdía en el ritmo de la inconfundible voz de John Fogerty.

Llegó a su casa, en Santa Mónica, junto a la playa.

Vivir allí había sido la mejor decisión que pudo tomar; sabía que estaba lejos de la ciudad, y todos los días debía conducir casi treinta minutos hasta los estudios, pero despertarse con el sonido del mar y tomar su café con la suave brisa rozando su rostro merecía la pena el esfuerzo. Era un lugar tranquilo y alejado del estrés de su vida en Los Ángeles, era su lugar dónde evadirse de todo y disfrutar de largos ratos de soledad sumergida en sus películas, sus libros y todas esas hojas en blanco que rellenaba cada día con multitud de nuevas ideas.

Dejó las llaves en la pequeña mesa de la entrada junto con su bolso y su enorme montaña de papeles.

Fue a la cocina y bebió agua febrilmente disfrutando de la frescura de ésta en esa tarde de calor casi asfixiante. Encendió al contestador de su teléfono y éste le comunicó que tenía cuatro mensajes.

Uno era de su madre, contándole lo bien que lo habían pasado ella y Larry en su luna de miel por Hawaii; otro de Santana informándole de que en un mes estaría tomando el sol en su mansión, estuviese de acuerdo o no; el tercer mensaje era de su ayudante, recordándole que tenía dos entrevistas el lunes por la mañana antes de rodar y un evento benéfico el martes; y el cuarto fue de una chica a la que había conocido la noche anterior, de la cual no podía recordar el nombre, comentándole lo maravilloso que había sido y las muchas ganas que tenía de repetir en otra ocasión.

Se tiró en el sofá y cerró los ojos con la mano sobre su frente, dejándose llevar por el agotamiento.

Había sido un largo día, la vida de una reconocida directora de cine no era tan fácil como ella había pensado. Aunque, para que mentir, su vida era perfecta, la envidia de cualquiera, y eso le hacía sentir satisfecha, y poderosa.

Porque todo lo que tenía había sido solo gracias a su esfuerzo y trabajo, desde su maravillosa casa hasta su enorme colección de discos de vinilo o su precioso estudio. Todo lo que tenía se lo había ganado, nadie le había regalado nada. Y ese era su mayor orgullo, estar donde estaba sin renunciar a sus adorados principios y a su moral inquebrantable. Sinceramente, ¿quién podía decir eso en Hollywood?

El sonido estridente del interfono la despertó, ni había sido consciente de haberse quedado dormida, pero debía de haberlo hecho al menos un par de horas porque ya estaba casi anocheciendo.

Se levantó aún algo aturdida y caminó con desgana, pulsando el botón verde para ver en la pequeña pantalla a dos caras sonrientes más que conocidas.

—¡Quinnie! Abre la puerta, ¡traemos comida china! —exclamó Katy emocionada.

Ella murmuró algo en voz baja y abrió la puerta. Su perfecta noche de baño de burbujas y lectura sería inexistente.

Hacía más de ocho meses desde que se habían mudado a la ciudad, y aún no podía acostumbrarse a sus continúas visitas inesperadas y a sus macro fiestas improvisadas en su casa, a veces sin su consentimiento, con el posterior enfado de Quinn con Vanessa.

Aún así no podía negar que se sintió tremendamente feliz cuando supo que su mejor amiga había aceptado el trabajo para una revista musical, y Katy no dudó ni un minuto en trasladarse también, no estaría sola en Nueva York cuando ellas se divertían en las soleadas playas de California, para su fortuna encontró trabajo en un restaurante de lujo en Beverly Hills gracias a los contactos de Quinn.

Entraron y ella de nuevo se tumbó en el sofá, de nuevo cerrando los ojos con su mano en la frente mientras intentaba calmar el impresionante dolor de cabeza que había tenido durante todo el día, probablemente producto de su gran borrachera la noche anterior.

—¿Dónde dejo las bolsas? —le preguntó Katy, demasiado fuerte para su gusto.

—Déjalas en la cocina —respondió con desgana sin moverse de su postura.

—¡Por Dios, Quinn! ¿Qué haces ahí tirada? —exclamó Vanessa sentándose a su lado quitándole las piernas del sofá— ¡Es viernes por la noche!

—Habla un poco más bajo, me va a estallar la cabeza.

—Mírate. Estás mayor, ya no puedes seguir el ritmo.

—¡Oh, cállate! —golpeó su hombro con el pie— He dormido tres horas, llevo despierta desde las seis de la mañana y he tenido cuatro horas de rodaje en el estudio además de seis en exteriores con esta impresionante resaca. Y también una reunión con el productor, quien se empeñó en ver la estación que le había costado cuatro mil dólares alquilar.

—Esto te quitará la resaca —le dijo Katy tendiéndole una cerveza—. Lo leí no sé dónde, es por algo de la cebada.

Quinn forzó una débil sonrisa y se sentó dándole un sorbo a su Stone, le gustaba más la cerveza de Nueva York pero ya no le era extraño al sabor amargo de ésta.

—¿Qué planes tienes para este fin de semana? —le preguntó Vanessa.

—No lo sé —elevó los hombros—. Me gustaría pasar un fin de semana tranquilo y en casa, para variar. Quizás tengas razón, quizás estoy algo mayor para los bares y resacas del día siguiente.

—¿Y para todas esas chicas diferentes con las que te acuestas cada noche? —preguntó Katy alzando una ceja.

—No, para eso nunca seré demasiado mayor —sonrió con petulancia.

—Realmente creo que estás batiendo mi record —frunció el ceño Vanessa—. Si no fueses lesbiana te odiaría por hacerme competencia.

—Por suerte para ti lo soy, y tus penes no tienen ningún interés para mí.

—Sí, por suerte —murmuró entre dientes.

Ella rió para sí misma, sabía como odiaba que ahora también tuviese una vida sexual activa e interesante, tanto o más que la suya.

Siempre competía en todo, inventaba reglas absurdas sin motivo para competir sobre quién podía comerse más perritos calientes sin vomitar o cuánto tardaría Katy en tener una relación estable y madura con alguien que no estuviese casado, loco o en libertad condicional.

Y no sabía si todo eso se debía a que era competitiva por naturaleza o quizás una ludópata adicta al juego. Ambas opciones eran muy viables.

—¿No has pensado en sentar la cabeza? —preguntó Katy metiendo un puñado de cacahuetes en su boca— Llevas dos años dando tumbos de una chica a otra, desde que volviste de ese rodaje en Francia la que más te ha durado fue esa actriz rusa, Natuska.

—Natasha —corrigió.

—Bueno, eso. Con ella estuviste poco más de una semana, y solo fue porque era la sobrina de tu productor y no podías desprenderte de ella tan fácilmente.

—Eso no es cierto, también estuve tres semanas con esa modelo sueca... —indicó pensando ese nombre que le era imposible de recordar— Ya sabéis, esa modelo...

—Quinn, has estado con muchas modelos.

—Pero ésta era sueca.

—Has estado con muchas modelos suecas —le recordó Katy—. Bueno, suecas, brasileñas, polacas, canadienses, francesas...

—¡Ebba!

—¿Por qué ahora imitas a Wall-e?

—Ebba es la modelo sueca con la que estuve tres semanas —giró los ojos.

—¿Esa es con la que trabajaste para ese catálogo benéfico que fotografiaste el año pasado? —ella asintió, Vanessa soltó una carcajada— ¡Oh, vamos! Si estuviste tres semanas con ella solo fue porque hiciste una apuesta conmigo.

—Y la cumplí —sonrió satisfecha. Ambas se miraron entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza—. ¿Qué demonios os pasa hoy? ¿Por qué me miráis así? Me gustan las chicas, ¿qué tiene de malo? Además, fuisteis vosotras precisamente quienes me obligasteis a que saliese y conociera gente cuando os llamé destrozada por lo que pasó en París.

—Sí, pero eso no quería decir que te convirtieras en un zorrón.

Quinn frunció el ceño. Katy miró a Vanessa con recriminación y luego a ella.

—Lo que esta bruta te quiere decir es que, tal vez, ya va siendo hora de intentar encontrar algo más que líos de una noche. ¿Por qué no sales con alguien? Queda, conócela... Pero de verdad, no solo bajo las sábanas. Tú ya me entiendes.

—Conozco a una chica que trabaja conmigo que puede ser tu tipo. Ya sabes, bajita, morena, pelo largo, ojos marrones... —Quinn alzó una ceja—. ¿Qué? ¡Esas suelen ser tus elecciones cuando las seduces en los bares!

—¡Yo no seduzco a nadie! No hago nada, son _ellas_ quienes se acercan a mí.

—Claro... Y tú antes no las miras con esos ojos verdes devastadores ni sonríes con tu media sonrisa de conquistadora, ¿no? ¡Por favor! Hablas conmigo, conozco de sobra tu modus operandi. Es el mismo que el mío.

—Creo que la idea de Vanessa es buena —intervino Katy evitando su nueva posible defensa—. Puedes quedar con ella para cenar, charlar, tomaros algo y, sobre todo,_ no_ tener sexo en la primera cita.

—No entiendo que más os da a vosotras si estoy soltera, casada o me acuesto con una ardilla —dio un nuevo sorbo a su botella—. Me gusta este tipo de vida; salir, conocer chicas... Es fácil, divertido, sin dramas ni dolor.

—Ósea que es eso... —asintió Katy acariciando su barbilla, creyéndose verdaderamente su terapeuta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tantos rollos de una noche y mujeres de las que al día no recuerdas el nombre solo se deben a tu miedo atroz por sufrir otro desengaño amoroso.

—No —respondió tajante—. Se debe a que me gusta divertirme, y a que en este momento no me apetece una relación estable. Vanessa lleva así años, ¿por qué a ella no le reprochas nada?

—Claro que lo hago, desde que la conozco le digo que se eche novio —sonrió con orgullo por su intento en que todo el mundo encontrase su media naranja—. Pero la diferencia es que ella siempre ha sido así, desde que nació. Tú no.

—Exacto —acotó Vanessa con su botellín.

—Ella lo hace porque no le gustan las relaciones, además de porque tiene un gran problema para comprometerse con algo que no sea su maldito coche, mientras que tú simplemente lo haces porque estás resentida con el amor.

—Yo no estoy resentida con nada —giró los ojos—. Simplemente no me apetece tener cinco citas con alguien, comenzar a salir, y luego comprender que no siento lo que debo sentir y terminar una relación con lágrimas y el típico drama lésbico de telenovela de las tres de la tarde —inspiró profundamente—. Una relación entre dos mujeres es muy complicada, y no solo cuando ambas coinciden en su semana del mes.

Vanessa y Katy se miraron de nuevo entre ellas, de esa forma que tanto odiaba porque era consciente de que mentalmente se estaban enviando mensajes sobre su persona, mensajes que ella siempre desconocía.

Por suerte esos mensajes siempre eran dichos en voz alta por una u otra. Aquella vez le tocó a Vanessa.

—Quinn... Entiendo que lo que pasó con Rachel tuvo que ser difícil...

—Rachel no tiene nada que ver con esto —le interrumpió secamente.

—Bueno, vale, Rachel no tiene nada que ver con esto —rodó los ojos—. Pero es algo obvio que esa noche en París te cambió. Desde entonces no has parado de salir con chicas por las que no sientes nada, como si así pudieses compensar todo ese vacío que debiste sentir cuando despertaste y viste que estabas sola.

—¿En serio vamos a hablar otra vez de eso? —suspiró— Han pasado más de dos años, y ya está olvidado. ¿Entiendes? Pasé página.

—Sí, pasaste página, de acuerdo —rió entre dientes, sin creerla en absoluto—. Y por eso, porque pasaste página, no sabes si después de esas cinco citas y de salir con una chica terminarás rompiendo o no. Porque no eres adivina, y porque si no lo intentas nunca podrás saberlo. ¿Qué pierdes por intentarlo?

Quinn inspiró profundamente y se echó hacia atrás en su lugar del sofá.

—¿Si quedo con tu compañera me dejaréis en paz?

—Posiblemente no, pero prometemos que estaremos calladas al menos por una temporada.

—Está bien, dame su número. Quedaré con ella.

—No me fio de ti —negó con la cabeza—. Yo la llamaré y concretaré vuestra cita.

—¿Quieres que quede con alguien con quién ni siquiera he hablado una sola vez?

Vanessa asintió satisfecha y Katy aplaudió entusiasmada.

—Una cita a ciegas, ¡qué romántico!

No era en absoluto romántico, estaba a años luz de serlo, era una auténtica y contundente mierda. No quería conocer a ninguna chica en una cita a ciegas, mucho menos si Vanessa era la celestina, posiblemente sería una lunática obsesiva para la que terminaría levantando una orden de alejamiento, como Dory.

Estaba contenta con su vida. ¿Para qué complicarse? ¿Por qué buscar algo que no necesitaba? Tenía todo cuanto quería cuando quería, no necesitaba una pareja. ¿Por qué estropear todo lo que había conseguido amando a alguien a quien probablemente terminaría perdiendo?

No, Quinn Fabray ya no creía en el amor, a pesar de que la mayoría de sus películas hablaban sobre su búsqueda de una forma u otra.

* * *

><p><em>2 de junio, 2022<em>

Ser adulto la mayoría de las veces también supone hacer cosas que no queremos hacer. Porque es nuestro deber, porque es lo que muchos esperan de nosotros, por complacer a personas que han estado ahí en nuestros peores momentos.

Quinn en absoluto quería quedar con una desconocida, pero sin embargo ahí estaba, montada en su coche con unos vaqueros, unos tacones y una camisa celeste camino de recogerla en su apartamento de West Temple Street.

Cuando Vanessa llamó a su compañera, Emily, ésta estuvo encantada de tener una cita con ella. Y no le extrañó, al fin y al cabo era Quinn Fabray.

En sus casi cuatro años desde su llegada de Nueva York, se había convertido en alguien muy conocido en Hollywood. Tras el increíble éxito de su primera película, muchos fueron los productores interesados en trabajar con ella, muchos incluso de los que tiempo atrás ni siquiera le había respondido se pelearon por financiar su nuevo guión, sin haberlo leído siquiera.

Pero Quinn no quiso trabajar con otros, Lawrence Bender creyó en su proyecto cuando nadie más lo había hecho y decidió que su segunda película de nuevo sería con él.

Y también fue un éxito.

Al igual que su tercera película protagonizada por Jennifer Lawrence, y la rodada en Francia, y en la que trabajó con un productor italiano, y otra más en la que volvió con Bender, y el pequeño documental sobre los músicos callejeros de Nueva York y su extraña versión algo oscura de _Cuento de Navidad_.

En esos años todo cuanto tocó se convirtió en oro, daba igual si se trataba de una película, un documental, una sesión de fotos o un pequeño corto independiente para ayudar a un amigo, ella lo convertía en éxito. Algunos lo llamaron suerte, otros genialidad, otros afirmaban que había estado en el momento justo en el lugar indicado; Quinn simplemente asintió con una sonrisa y no se dejó influenciar por ninguno de esos comentarios, ni buenos ni malos.

Con solo veintiocho años tenía en su haber seis películas, una más a punto de terminar de rodar, un documental y dos cortos, sin duda se había convertido en toda una promesa de la cinematografía. Y, lo mejor de todo, solo llevaba cuatro años en la industria, ¿qué no podría conseguir en diez?

Sí, le había ido muy bien profesionalmente. Y también tenía una casa preciosa, el coche de sus sueños, sus dos mejores amigas estaban con ella en Los Ángeles y podía tener a la chica que quisiera cuando quisiera. No tenía ningún problema con su nueva vida, era perfecta. ¿Para que añadir alguien más a la ecuación?

Finalmente llegó a su apartamento, tocó el timbre y esperó con cierto nerviosismo a que la chica apareciera finalmente por la puerta de su edificio.

Era guapa, muy guapa. Ojo marrones, pelo largo y moreno, un poco más baja que ella, sonrisa brillante y piernas tonificadas.

Sí, era su tipo. No, no intentaba buscar a una chica parecida a Rachel Berry, o al menos eso se decía a sí misma cada noche que terminaba con una mujer justamente de esas características.

Para su sorpresa el encuentro no fue tan incómodo como pensó que sería, Emily era una habladora incansable, extrovertida, como buena periodista, y eso hizo mucho más fácil el camino hasta el restaurante.

En los veinte minutos que duró el trayecto hasta Beverly Hills, Quinn supo que era una gran amante del arte, que pintaba en sus ratos libres, que amaba la música desde que su padre le llevó a un concierto de los Rolling cuando tenía tres años y que precisamente por eso era muy feliz trabajando en una revista musical, a pesar de que su verdadero sueño era poder tener una pequeña galería dónde exponer sus cuadros. También descubrió que tenían más cosas en común de lo que podía parecer por su estilo elegante y sofisticado; a ambas le apasionaba la fotografía, The Who y Mark Twain e incluso compartieron una animada charla sobre cuál fue el mejor disco de los Beatles si Abbey Road o Sgt. Pepper's.

Llegó a pensar que quizás podría darle una oportunidad, tal vez podía intentarlo.

Vanessa y Katy tenían razón, por mucho que le doliese admitirlo; estaba cansada de fiestas hasta altas horas de la madrugada y de chicas a las que jamás volvería a ver tras el desayuno. Ella no era así, ella no disfrutaba con ese tipo de vida.

Y entonces, ¿por qué lo hacía? Quizás porque esa era la única manera que conocía de paliar el dolor, de superar lo que a veces creía que era insuperable y lo que otras veces, las menos, pensaba que ya tenía más que superado. Borrar de su memoria una mañana de marzo en la que despertó sin nadie a su lado a pesar de haber esperado ver de nuevo esos ojos marrones observándola en silencio.

Jamás se había sentido tan idiota, jamás se había sentido tan desolada; había sido abandonada como una cualquiera por alguien con quien había compartido dos años y medio de su vida. Eso era motivo más que suficiente para que desde entonces cada noche, o al menos una vez por semana, terminase en la cama de cualquier apartamento con cualquier chica con la que hubiese compartido dos o tres copas desapareciendo antes de que el reloj marcase las siete.

Pero Emily era diferente, era una buena chica, era amable y artística, y aunque su beatle favorito fuese Ringo Star, quizás podría salir algo bueno de todo eso.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Quinn bajó del coche y le abrió la puerta recibiendo una amplia sonrisa como regalo. Ella sonrió de vuelta y las dos entraron en Green Leaves Vegan, un restaurante al que sorprendentemente nunca había ido pero del que todos hablaban maravillas.

—¿Te gusta la comida vegetariana? —le preguntó mientras caminaban por el aparcamiento hacia la puerta.

—Bueno... Creo que el bacon es uno de los mejores descubrimientos del hombre, pero me gusta experimentar —elevó los hombros.

Esa era otra de las características que más le gustaron de esa chica, lo fácil que se adaptaba a todo, que no la había tratado de forma diferente por ser Quinn Fabray y que siempre tuvo un divertido comentario sarcástico para eliminar cualquier silencio incómodo durante el camino.

Hacía las cosas fáciles, y eso era un gran punto a su favor.

La cola para entrar casi daba la vuelta a la esquina, por suerte le había encargado a su ayudante que hiciese una reserva y no tendría que esperar cuatro horas para degustar el plato de fideos especialidad de la casa.

—Espera aquí, voy a hablar con el recepcionista.

—De acuerdo.

Quinn se acercó a la recepción donde, para su desgracia, también había gente esperando; al parecer ella no era la única con una maldita reserva esa noche.

Por eso siempre prefería ir a sitios normales, sin tanto glamour o platos con nombres extraños, en su lugar preferido de Downtown nunca tenía que esperar cola ni reservar nada; entraba, sonreía y a los cinco minutos tenía su plato favorito frente a sus ojos junto a una deliciosa y refrescante cerveza. Beneficios de casi ser la clienta del mes.

Alzó la vista y vio a la chica morena de pelo largo rizado que esperaba delante, con un escueto vestido negro por encima de las rodillas y unos altos tacones rojos. Su rostro palideció, hubiese podido reconocer esas piernas a mil kilómetros de distancia.

—¿Rachel? —preguntó confusa, con miedo de que realmente fuese ella. Giró lentamente y la miró con esos intensos ojos color miel que tanto había añorado.

—Quinn...

De nuevo la misma situación, la misma mirada de sorpresa, el mismo gesto de consternación y la misma mordedura de labios como muestra inconsciente de su nerviosismo, solo que esa vez en un restaurante de Los Ángeles y no en un desfile de Louis Vuitton en París.

Y ella estaba aún molesta, porque de todas las formas posibles en las que imaginó que terminaría aquel encuentro inesperado en su hotel despertar sola sin que Rachel se despidiese siquiera por una triste nota no era en absoluto una opción posible. Pero no podía parecer enfadada, al igual que no podía parecerlo esa tarde en París aunque el recuerdo de su no asistencia al festival de Sundance estaba muy fresco en su memoria.

Por ello, sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas y actúo como si se tratase de una amiga, una que hacía mucho que no veía, una ex compañera de instituto, como le había llamado delante de aquel baboso de cuyo nombre no podía acordarse.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Qué haces en Los Ángeles? ¿Estás de visita?

—Vivo... vivo aquí desde hace un tiempo, ahora trabajo en Hollywood.

—¿En serio? —intentó parecer sorprendida, aunque obviamente este hecho ya lo conocía. Al menos una vez por semana buscaba su nombre en internet para ver como le iban las cosas, y de no haberlo hecho el nombre de Rachel Berry había sido tantas veces repetido los últimos años que su nueva vida como actriz de cine no había pasado en absoluto inadvertida.

Pero Rachel tampoco debía saberlo, por supuesto.

—Me alegro mucho de que te animases a dar el paso, estoy segura de que estarás...

Pero no terminó su frase, un matojo de pelos pegado a una sonrisa reluciente apareció de repente, dando un beso en la mejilla de Rachel.

—Cariño, nuestra mesa está preparada —ella le hizo un gesto sutil con la cabeza señalando a su dirección y él la miró un tanto aturdido—. Oh... Quinn. No... no te había visto —forzó una horrenda sonrisa, tan feliz como ella de volver a verle.

No entendía que hacía allí, ni por qué le había dado un beso en la mejilla y la tenía tomada por la cintura, ni tampoco comprendía por qué demonios le había llamado "cariño".

Por lo tanto ella no forzó nada, simplemente alzó la barbilla en señal de saludo y él dirigió de nuevo su mirada a Rachel.

—Te esperamos dentro, no tardes.

—No, en cinco minutos estoy ahí —le sonrió.

Las dos observaron como Thomas caminaba hacía las mesas del restaurante, con un elegante traje negro y sus inconfundibles tirantes. Seguía igual que siempre, aún no había podado el bosque caducifolio que tenía sobre la cabeza.

Tal vez lo que llegó después de eso no fue lo más acertado, porque debía aparentar que solo eran simples ex compañeras de instituto y su reacción no fue la de una ex compañera de asiento en las clases de biología. Pero hay momentos en los que, por mucho que nos esforcemos, los verdaderos sentimientos salen a la luz, y siempre suele ser de la forma menos sutil posible.

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—¿El qué? —se hizo la idiota descaradamente.

—Te ha dado un beso en la mejilla, y te ha llamado cariño —rió entre dientes, aún consternada—. ¿Por qué se comporta así? Soy yo, no tiene que fingir.

El silencio que llegó después de sus preguntas ya hubiese sido suficiente respuesta, porque podía verlo en su mirada y en cómo agachó la cabeza, apretando su pequeño bolso contra el vestido y casi haciendo sangrar su labio inferior fruto de las constantes mordidas de sus dientes.

La conocía desde los catorce años, habían sido pareja, sabía perfectamente cuando Rachel Berry iba a decir algo que ella no quería escuchar.

—Yo... Thomas... Estamos juntos ahora.

De nuevo silencio, aunque éste fue rápidamente cortado.

—¿Tanto tiempo mintiendo al mundo ha conseguido que termines creyendo tu mentira? —dijo con dureza sin poder evitarlo.

Rachel alzó las cejas y negó con la cabeza con una triste sonrisa.

—Creo que es mejor que me vaya.

—No, por favor, espera —la agarró del brazo—. Lo siento. Podemos seguir hablando, me gustaría saber como te han ido las cosas. No sé... Ponernos al día —dijo sin saber muy bien por qué, su plan se había ido a la mierda en el mismo momento en que vio a ese imbécil que ahora poseía un tesoro que no merecía.

Rachel vaciló durante varios segundos, segundos en los que no supo si dudaba porque quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ella o porque no sabía la manera educada de mandarla bien lejos. La segunda opción cobró fuerza al ver como negó con la cabeza de nuevo.

—Realmente debo irme, me están esperando —señaló a la mesa dónde se encontraba Thomas con otra pareja más. Mirándolas desde la lejanía.

Quinn soltó su brazo y Rachel forzó su mejor sonrisa, aunque no hubo felicidad en ella, solo tristeza, o tal vez nostalgia.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Quinn. Y... Bueno, cuídate.

La vio sonreír levemente al hombre enchaquetado de recepción, alejándose con un par de pasos hasta que Quinn finalmente reaccionó y gritó su nombre.

—¡Rachel!

Ella giró lentamente, quizás temerosa de que fuese a montar una escena en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos y concurridos de Los Ángeles.

Pero no, esa no fue su intención.

—Feliz cumpleaños —musitó en un hilo de voz, pero que supo que la había escuchado porque vio la consternación en su rostro al decir esas palabras.

No dijo nada, solo sonrió de medio lado y siguió caminando con elegancia entre las mesas, con la cabeza alta y la espalda recta hasta llegar finalmente a donde su ahora "querido" novio la esperaba ansioso. Saludó a la otra pareja con una sonrisa, esa sí brillante y verdadera, para luego sentarse al lado de Thomas y acariciar su pierna. Éste le susurró algo al oído, provocando una carcajada que casi pudo oír desde su posición frente a ese recepcionista que la miraba expectante por saber qué demonios quería.

Pero ella no le dio su ansiada respuesta, solo salió de ese restaurante como si se hubiese enterado de que la comida contenía carne de pobres vacas criadas en horribles mataderos.

—Lo siento, pero mi ayudante al parecer no ha hecho la reserva. Tendremos que irnos a otro sitio —le dijo a Emily, agarrándola por la cintura y sacándola casi a rastras del restaurante. No quería estar ni un minuto más allí, necesitaba respirar el aire puro californiano.

Cuando salió al exterior, inspiró todo el oxígeno que cupo en sus pulmones y sintió como su respiración volvió poco a poco a la normalidad. Habían sido muchas emociones en solo cuestión de cinco minutos, demasiadas sensaciones contrapuestas que se había adueñado de su pecho haciendo que sintiese incluso ganas de vomitar.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces un poco... pálida.

—Hacía mucho calor ahí dentro, ¿por qué demonios no tenían puesto el aire?

—No lo sé, quizás se les terminó el presupuesto con los caros asientos de cuero de la entrada —bromeó, haciendo que ella riese entre dientes—. ¿A dónde vamos?

—Podemos ir a un pequeño bar de Downtown que conozco, me apetece mucho un buen plato de bacon.

—Pero creía que eras vegetariana...

—Por hoy haré una excepción —elevó los hombros.

Emily asintió con una sonrisa, mucho más feliz por poder disfrutar de su ración de bacon diaria. Ella hacía muchos años que no lo probaba, pero en ese momento lo que menos deseaba era algo que le recordase a Rachel Berry, y la comida vegetariana lamentablemente lo hacía, al igual que detalles insignificantes como el helado de chocolate, el color amarillo, los musicales, Barbra o incluso E.T.

Quinn le abrió de nuevo la puerta, y se sentó al volante mirando al frente, inmóvil durante varios segundos, sumergida en sus pensamientos.

¿Cuántos restaurantes había en Los Ángeles? ¿Cientos? ¿Miles? ¿Por qué de todos los malditos restaurantes de Beverly Hills tuvo que cenar en ese? ¿Por qué de todas las noches había tenido que reencontrarse con ella justamente aquella? Cuando finalmente pensó que podía tener algo serio con alguien, cuando se estaba planteando al menos conocer a otra persona un poco más lejos de saber cuáles eran sus posturas preferidas en la cama. No era justo, era una putada.

Ver a Rachel solo había traído de nuevo viejos fantasmas, si es que estos en realidad se había marchado en algún momento.

Porque a decir verdad no había dejado de pensar en ella ni un solo día, no había dejado de recordarla ni una sola de sus noches. Noches que en su mayoría iban acompañadas por mujeres sí, pero que eran incapaces de llenar aquel vacío, noches que a veces terminaban en cualquier bar buscando consuelo en una copa que jamás le daba las respuestas que buscaba.

Y daba igual cuantos nuevos lugares conociese, o cuantas horas pasase golpeando aquel estúpido saco de boxeo, o cuantas veces cambiase el color de su pelo para terminar nuevamente en rubia, seguía doliendo igual; de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho esa noche en Nueva York al salir del edificio con dos maletas y una bolsa. Aún entonces, después de cuatro años, seguía repasando una y otra vez todos los momentos que las habían llevado hasta no poder solucionar sus problemas, y cómo demonios en los días buenos había podido ser tan terriblemente feliz cuando ahora se sentía tan miserable.

Sin embargo Rachel sí había rehecho su vida, sí había encontrado a alguien con quien compartir sus noches sin recurrir a bares ni a catálogos de Victoria Secret, _sí _había pasado página definitivamente, o al menos a simple vista.

Pero, al contrario de lo que pueda parecer, eso no la hizo sentir como una mierda inservible, y sorprendentemente sonrió para sí misma mientras arrancó el coche de camino a su ración de bacon; porque tenía un nuevo plan y, con suerte, esa vez nada podría evitar que se saliese con la suya.

Ni siquiera Thomas.


	40. 17 de julio, 2022

**39**

_17 de julio, 2022_

_**The Fess Parker Hotel. Santa Bárbara, California.**_

Hacía una buena tarde, aunque calurosa; el sol golpeaba con fuerza sobre su frente mientras bebía febrilmente su segundo cóctel, intentando paliar un poco el sofoco y el cansancio. Sofoco por el calor, cansancio por tener que escuchar a esa chica que seguía hablando sin parar desde hacia más de media hora.

No entendía cómo no tenía la boca seca o no había perdido el habla, ella estaba exhausta solo de escucharle.

—Y mañana me espera un duro día —suspiró dramáticamente, moviendo la copa en su mano—. Mi papá me recogerá a las ocho en el Ferrari, y tendremos que ir hasta San Diego para ver a mi abuelita. El pobre Louise tendrá que pasar el día solo, y él odia la soledad. No quiero que caiga de nuevo en una depresión, hace tres meses estuvo muy triste por haberle cambiado la marca de su comida, y aún no lo ha superado. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue? —negó con la cabeza poniendo la mano en su pecho—. Y ahora quieren dejarlo solo un día entero. Mi papá no piensa nada más que en él.

Debe ser hereditario, pensó para sí misma, conteniendo el inminente suspiro que estaba por salir de sus labios, y sustituyéndolo por un nuevo sorbo a su copa y un asentimiento comprensivo.

Había elegido mal su cita de esa tarde, podía ser una rubia despampanante de metro ochenta, pero sus neuronas no le permitían hablar de nada más que su Ferrari, su chihuahua y su lujosa mansión de Beverly Hills. Las modelos eran más interesantes, al menos hablaban también de rayos uva y la nueva campaña otoño-invierno de Chanel. Pero Sasha no era modelo, sino una actriz mediocre que no habría rodado más que anuncios de crema facial de no haber sido hija de uno de los productores más influyentes de Hollywood.

Y por ello ahí estaba, porque al parecer era una gran admiradora suya y conocer a Quinn Fabray era lo único capaz de compensar la tragedia de tener que dejar a su querido chucho solo por el viaje urgente para ver a su abuela medio moribunda.

No es que hubiese renunciado a sus principios, pero tener descontento al señor Leonard no era para nada conveniente, y ella necesitaba alguien con quien ir a ese evento junto a la playa organizado por Marie Claire; podía ser insoportable, pero era su única opción teniendo en cuenta que había sido algo improvisado.

Google le había fallado, esa vez no le avisó con tiempo suficiente para prepararse. De hecho llevaba el primer vestido decente que vio en su armario y el pelo peinado sencillamente sobre sus hombros, sin señas de esos maravillosos retoques que solía hacerle su peluquera para tan especiales ocasiones.

Y no eran especiales porque hubiera decenas de cámaras, rostros reconocidos o champagne francés, sino porque en esos eventos estaba ella.

Rachel. Su Rachel, o su antigua Rachel pero ahora de Thomas, ¿qué más daba? La cuestión es que ahí estaba, observándola en un intento sutil por intentar parecer centrada en lo que Meryl Streep le decía, aunque podía comprobar que era solo eso, un intento.

Siempre hacía lo mismo. Intentar parecer despreocupada, pero no, jamás lo conseguía. Y eso le encantaba, por supuesto, era una clara muestra de que su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección.

Cuando vio como se alejaba de Meryl con una sonrisa de disculpa, ella hizo lo mismo con Sasha y se dirigió hacia los baños situados al final de la lujosa terraza de unos de los mejores hoteles de Santa Bárbara, saludando en su camino a rostros que antes solo veía en las revistas pero que ahora sabían su nombre y le sonreían con amabilidad y a veces incluso entusiasmo.

Ese cambio, esa transición entre no ser nadie y ser una importante directora de cine siempre le resultaba confuso, quizás incluso surrealista.

No hubo ni rastro de Rachel al entrar, pero sabía que estaba ahí, ella también la había observado de forma poco sutil y en un intento de parecer desinteresada, aunque no sabía si realmente lo había conseguido o había quedado también solo en eso, en un intento.

La esperó apoyada en el lavabo, sin saber muy bien por qué; o sí supo por qué, la respuesta era bastante simple. Quería hablar con ella, aunque solo fuese cinco minutos, por algo había soportado a esa insufrible niña de papá durante toda la tarde en un evento que verdaderamente estaba siendo un muermo.

Ella odiaba los eventos, las fiestas en discotecas de moda, las cenas con platos de cincuenta dólares, y por supuesto de no haber estado Rachel allí jamás habría pasado su tarde de sábado en un lugar como ese; pero situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas, ¿no es cierto? ¿Y qué situación puede ser más desesperada que intentar alejar a su ex novia de su antes falso novio ahora pareja real?

La puerta de uno de los pequeños baños se abrió, y Rachel salió al exterior, quedando sorprendida al encontrarse sus ojos con los suyos.

—Hey... —le susurró un tanto aturdida, acercándose al lavabo junto al suyo para lavarse las manos.

Quinn la observó en silencio varios segundos, pensando en qué debía decir o hacer, como había hecho las veces anteriores en las que "casualmente" se habían encontrado. Pero el rostro pálido y casi desencajado de Rachel le llevó a cambiar su ensayado discurso.

—¿Te sientes bien? Tienes mala cara...

—Sí, solo... —titubeó, echándose un poco de agua en la nuca— Creo que los entremeses no me han sentado muy bien... —tocó su estómago frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Por qué? —arrugó la frente, para luego asentir rápidamente— ¡Oh! Entiendo... Has probado la calidad de la porcelana de este lujoso baño —se burló soltando una carcajada.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó rápidamente golpeando su brazo— No me refería a ese tipo de... malestar.

—No tienes que justificarte, Rachel. Hay confianza y eso es algo natural... —elevó los hombros — Como la vida misma.

Rachel la observó con recriminación y a ella le fue bastante difícil contener la risa. La conocía, sabía que hablar de esos temas siempre le había incomodado, al igual que a ella siempre le había encantado burlase de ella por ese mismo hecho.

—Ya, seguro que tu amiga piernas de alambre no tiene estos problemas, ¿verdad? —giró los ojos cerrando el grifo y retocando su pelo mirándose al espejo.

—Noto cierto resquemor en tu tono... —se burló mirándose también en el espejo para retocar su maquillaje.

—En absoluto. Simplemente es la niña más remilgada y cursi que he conocido en toda mi vida.

—Solo habéis cruzado tres palabras...

—Suficiente para saber que es idiota.

Fue bastante difícil para Quinn ocultar una media sonrisa llena de satisfacción, porque era la primera vez que mostraba algún tipo de emoción por una de sus citas para eventos y porque sabía perfectamente lo que le pasaba, estaba celosa. Y eso era maravilloso.

Ese había sido el motivo principal de su plan, además de verla con hermosos vestidos que dejaban relucir sus hermosas y tonificadas piernas. Quería hacerla reaccionar, quería ponerla celosa, quería conseguir que entendiese que era con _ella_ con quién debía estar y no con el imbécil estirado de Thomas.

No fue difícil conseguir una invitación a esos eventos en los que gracias a Google sabía que asistiría Rachel, al fin y al cabo era Quinn Fabray, y podía lograr lo que quisiera. Por ello a cada uno asistió con su mejor vestido y se paseó por su lado del brazo de cualquier modelo ansiosa de tener una foto junto a alguien conocido capaz de captar la atención de las cámaras. Tampoco fue difícil tener a una chica con quien ir, a decir verdad fue pan comido, y ver como Rachel la observaba fijamente desde cualquier punto de la habitación intentando ocultar su confusión por verla de nuevo fue algo que se convirtió casi en una adicción.

Sí, Quinn en aquel mes se había convertido en una experta manipuladora de casualidades y no, no se sentía para nada culpable. ¿Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra verdad?

—Brittany me ha dicho que este fin de semana vendrían a Los Ángeles... —comentó Rachel, repasando sus labios de un rojo intenso que casi le hizo perder el norte. Pero se controló, debía seguir manteniendo la cabeza fría.

—Sí, dentro de una hora voy a recogerlas al aeropuerto, y a Beth también, pasará una semana de sus vacaciones de verano conmigo —sonrió con alegría—. Seguramente Santana se burlará de mí por verme con este vestido y tendré que soportar sus brillantes comentarios todo el fin de semana —giró los ojos—. Es una envidiosa, no soporta que los diseñadores me regalen vestidos que ella jamás podría costearse.

—Kurt es igual. Siempre que voy a un desfile me pide encarecidamente que le lleve y cuando no lo hago, porque obviamente no puedo, se pasa dos días sin hablarme hasta que lo olvida.

—He leído que ha vuelto a Broadway.

—Así es, parece que es imposible que estemos en el mismo lugar al mismo tiempo —suspiró, girándose en el lavabo y apoyando las manos en la porcelana.

Pudo ver inmediatamente como esas facciones antes llenas de vida ahora estaban carentes de algo más que resignación, o cansancio, o tal vez incluso tristeza. Y no entendió el motivo, porque supuestamente Rachel Berry tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado, quizás incluso mucho más, pero al parecer para ella o no era suficiente o aún seguía con los efectos de los entremeses, quién sabía.

Ella, por supuesto, no iba a quedarse con la duda.

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —la observó detenidamente— Pareces algo... No sé... ¿Apática?

—¡No! En absoluto —sonrió, pero forzada, nada que ver con su hermosa sonrisa a la que estaba habituada—. Solo estoy un poco cansada. He empezado el rodaje de mi nueva película, y es un personaje que requiere mucho esfuerzo mental. Esta misma mañana tuve una escena dramática desgarradora, y a veces es bastante complicado desconectar.

—¿Con quién estás trabajando?

—Con Adrien Brody como co-protagonista y Patrick Stimson como director.

—¿En serio? ¡Ese hombre es una jodida eminencia! —exclamó entusiasmada sin poder contener una sonrisa de orgullo.

Porque era cierto, era un director increíble, que había tenido varios últimos éxitos que lo habían catapultado a lo más alto. Era conocido por todos que no trabajaba con cualquiera, solo con los mejores, y el hecho de que Rachel formase parte de su película era una muestra clara de lo mucho que había triunfado en el tiempo que había pasado sin verla, desde esa maldita mañana en París.

Rachel Berry siempre tenía la capacidad de superar las adversidades de una forma admirable. En su charla en el Puente del Alma ni siquiera sabía cómo enfocar su carrera después de terminar _Funny Girl_, ahora estaba protagonizando una película con uno de los mejores directores de Hollywood.

Todo en dos años y cuatro meses, poco tiempo en realidad, aunque para ella parecieran siglos.

—Estaba cansada de papeles de comedia romántica —prosiguió mirando al frente—. Necesitaba un cambio, probarme a mí misma, no quiero encasillarme y el drama siempre me ha gustado mucho más que la comedia.

—Claro, sin duda el drama es lo tuyo —la miró de reojo, Rachel alzó las cejas—. Es broma. Estoy segura de que lo harás de maravilla.

—¿Si? ¿De verdad lo crees?

—¿Dudas de tu talento? —frunció el ceño.

—No, no —negó con la cabeza—. Solo... No sé. Es una película importante, mucha responsabilidad, realmente creo que puede ser un punto de inflexión para mi carrera. Y quiero hacerlo bien, no quiero que cuando el público y la crítica vean mi faceta dramática piensen que me viene grande. ¿Entiendes? —jugó con sus dedos mordiendo su labio inferior.

Quinn, de forma inconsciente, tomó su mano y buscó su mirada, observándola fijamente de nuevo.

—Rach... Si hay alguien capaz de hacer una película extremadamente dramática, esa eres tú —sonrió con dulzura—. Si Patrick Stimson ha confiado en ti es porque sabe que estarás a la altura. Y lo que opine la crítica, o la prensa o el público debe darte igual —apretó con más fuerza su mano—. Disfruta, porque sé perfectamente que esto es otro sueño cumplido, y no puedes dejarlo pasar pensando en lo que los demás esperan o no esperan de ti. ¿Tú te sientes cómoda en el papel?

—Sí, claro.

—¿Y te gusta trabajar con Adrien?

—Por supuesto, Adrien es maravilloso.

—¿Y, lo más importante, sientes que lo estás haciendo bien?

—Sí.

—Entonces ya está. Eso es más que suficiente para que estés feliz, y con energía y con esa fuerza que solo Rachel Berry puede tener ante una nueva aventura —acarició su mejilla, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Ella le sonrió con timidez, y ambas se quedaron mirando en silencio, Quinn aún con la mano en su mejilla, vagando por sus ojos y conteniendo ese suspiro que estaba a punto de salir de su garganta, pero que sin embargo sí salió de los labios de Rachel.

Fueron solo unos pocos segundos, tres o cuatro, no lo supo a ciencia cierta, pero pudo comprobar como su magia no se había ido, como aún conservaban algo de lo que tuvieron antaño, como a pesar del tiempo lo que había existido entre ellas seguía estando ahí, intacto.

Pero entonces Sandra Bullock entró en el baño, y Rachel se alejó rápidamente de ella, eliminando una arruga inexistente en su vestido verde agua. Y Sandra les habló sobre sus problemas de retención urinaria, y Quinn creyó estar viviendo la escena más surrealista de su vida, porque jamás habría pensado mantener esa conversación con Sandra Bullock, y porque luego le pidió su colorete para retocarse el maquillaje.

Y Rachel se fue, sin despedirse, y Sandra Bullock también, despidiéndose, y ella se quedó petrificada aferrada a la porcelana del lavabo, mordiendo su labio inferior y pensando en cómo de maravilloso había sido algo tan simple como sentir de nuevo la mano de Rachel junto a la suya.

Porque para eso había asistido, para tenerla al menos diez minutos, aunque supiese que tras el evento iría corriendo a los brazos de Thomas, y ella tendría que soportar las bromas de Santana por su imagen a lo Grace Kelly cuando la recogiése en el aeropuerto.

Diez minutos. Una tarde de sábado con una niña de papá remilgada y toda una noche soportando a Santana solo por diez simples minutos.

Con que poco se conformaba.

* * *

><p><em>18 de julio, 2022<em>

—Quiero que sepas que lo que estás haciendo es despreciable —le dijo Santana, con sus enormes gafas de sol que casi le tapaban toda la cara y el cuerpo embadurnado en aceite bronceador.

—Tus comentarios salidos de la nada después de comer son aún más difíciles de descifrar —murmuró sin apartar la vista de su libro.

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero.

—No, no lo sé.

Podía ser su mejor amiga desde los seis años, haber vivido con ella cientos de momentos en la adolescencia, haber tenido su presencia de nuevo los últimos seis años, pero a veces aún no la entendía.

Santana era de esas personas que daba por sabido hechos que ni siquiera habían sido puestos sobre la mesa, y esa cualidad suya siempre le había sacado de sus casillas, mucho más cuando solo intentaba leer tranquilamente bajo el sol de la tarde con el sonido del mar como única música de fondo.

Era su día libre, quería disfrutarlo, observando de reojo de vez en cuando como su hermosa hija leía una revista en la hamaca de su balcón trasero, pero al parecer no podría hacerlo. O al menos Santana no tenía intención de dejarle.

—¿Me vas a decir que no tienes nada que ver en las más de ocho veces que Rachel y tú os habéis encontrado en el último mes? Se diferenciar algo manipulado cuando lo veo, y eso sin duda es cosa tuya.

Guardó silencio, elevó de nuevo la vista de su libro y la miró intentando no parecer demasiado sorprendida ni estupefacta, aunque por supuesto lo estaba.

—¿Cómo... cómo sabes tú eso?

—Yo siempre lo sé todo —sonrió satisfecha por haber captado su atención—. Además, el hecho de que Rachel haya hablado con Britt ayer también ayudó un poco.

—Nunca comprenderé esa amistad de Rachel con Brittany... En el instituto apenas hablaban. ¿Por qué ahora hablan tanto?

—Es lógico cuando compartimos con vosotras esos días en los que parecíais las protagonistas de una estúpida comedia adolescente —giró los ojos—. Supongo que ser testigo de vuestros rostros de felicidad por tener sexo durante toda la noche ese fin de semana que pasamos en Miami une.

Quinn la miró fulminante y luego observó a Beth de reojo. Por suerte ésta tenía los auriculares puestos y no había escuchado nada.

—No la mires así. Tiene doce años, ¿crees que sigue pensando que los niños vienen de la cigüeña? —soltó una carcajada, negando con la cabeza— Es casi una adolescente, las niñas de hoy en día aprenden estas cosas desde la guardería. Y no precisamente gracias a Barrio sésamo.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —susurró— Me da igual lo que sepa, no quiero que te escuche hablar sobre como mantenía relaciones sexuales con su hermanastra. ¿O es que no lo entiendes?

—¡Pero si ella sabe que estabais juntas!

—Me da igual —sentenció con firmeza—. No quiero que te oiga. Punto y final.

Santana suspiró con frustración y acercó su tumbona hacia ella, poniéndose a escasos centímetros de distancia para quitarse las gafas de sol y mirarla fijamente.

—No intentes desviar el tema Fabray, lo que estás haciendo no es ético.

—No sé de lo que me hablas —giró la vista a la playa.

—Claro que lo sabes. Y por lo que Britt me ha contado tienes que dejar de hacerlo. _Ya_.

—¿Qué te ha contado? —se movió en su asiento para ocultar su nerviosismo— ¿Qué piensa sobre nuestros encuentros? ¿Está teniendo dudas?

—No pienso responder.

—¡Vamos! —elevó los brazos— Estás en _mi_ casa tomando el sol en _mi_ terraza y tumbada en _mi_ silla, además de que habéis interrumpido mi tiempo con Beth. Creo que merezco una respuesta.

Ella arrugó la frente, se apartó y tomó su margarita de la mesa dándole un sorbo, dejando ese silencio de suspense que siempre creaba para hacerse la interesante, pero que sin duda también odiaba de manera sobrehumana.

¿Tan difícil era darle una maldita respuesta? ¡Llevaba más de un mes esperándola!

—Berry cree que es el destino —le dijo finalmente.

—Genial —sonrió satisfecha—. Sabía que lo tomaría por ese lado.

—No entiendo por qué te pones tan contenta, ella aún sigue con su novio inglés y dudo mucho que vaya a dejarlo si sigues paseándote por su cara con pechugonas rubias de metro ochenta.

—Es cuestión de tiempo —dio un buche a su cerveza—. Si sigo como hasta ahora, ella finalmente despertará, verá la luz y comprenderá que yo soy lo que necesita.

—Aún así sigo pensando que es despreciable. Ni yo haría algo así.

—¿Ni siquiera por recuperar a la persona que amas? —la miró fijamente.

Santana giró la vista hacia Brittany, quien alegremente construía en la arena una tortuga que más bien parecía una morsa cual niña de cinco años. Posiblemente era Beth quien debía estar ahí y no ella, pero había agotado la paciencia de la niña después del tercer castillo de arena, además de que según ella ya era demasiado mayor para "esas tonterías".

—No está bien, y lo sabes —removió su margarita mirándola de nuevo—. Estás forzando algo que solo os hace mal a las dos.

—A mí no me hace mal, y no estoy forzando nada.

—¿Perdona? —alzó su ceja izquierda— Estás persiguiendo a Berry por todos los eventos de esta maldita ciudad, ¡eso roza casi lo sicópata! Deberías ir al sicólogo, estoy segura de que te encerrarían.

—¿Quieres callarte? —miró a Beth de nuevo, quien seguía sin enterarse de nada— Vas a hacerle creer cosas que no son. Porque no la estoy persiguiendo, no es mi culpa que las dos seamos personas importantes y que acudamos a los mismos eventos. He coincidido tres veces con Emma Watson esta semana, ¿también la estoy acosando a ella?

—¿Todo esto lo dices para convencerme a mí, a Beth o a ti?

—No tengo que convencerte de nada. Para ella es el destino. No sabe la verdad, y _nunca_ lo sabrá —la miró fulminante, Santana guardó silencio—. Hablo en serio, ni se te ocurra contar nada sobre esto a nadie, y mucho menos a Brittany —le advirtió alzando el dedo—. Ambas sabemos que no es buena guardando secretos. De saberlo estaría en las portadas de las revistas de todo el país dos minutos después.

—Como quieras, Q —asintió, dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa—. ¿Pero puedo darte un consejo?

—Si te digo que no, lo harás de todos modos, ¿verdad?

—Sí —se volvió a estirar en su tumbona, en la que prácticamente llevaba tirada desde que despertó, y volvió a ponerse sus gafas de sol—. Hay cosas en la vida que pasan por una razón, decisiones que tomamos por un motivo, personas que no están juntas porque simplemente no deben estarlo.

—Rachel y yo no formamos parte de ese grupo.

—Eso tú no lo sabes, y si sigues forzando las cosas nunca lo sabrás —humedeció sus labios—. Supongo que debe ser duro saber que ahora está con ese maniquí pelo fregona, pero intentar ponerla celosa, o que vea lo bien que estás sin ella o cual sea el objetivo de ese plan ridículo no hará que estés mejor. Porque cuando vuelvas a casa, seguirás pensando que sin ella todo es una mierda, y será así porque tú misma no te dejas pasar página.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? —frunció el ceño— ¿Quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras está con alguien que jamás podrá quererla como yo lo hago?

—¿Estás en su cama por las noches? ¿Los has visto juntos? ¿Has hablado siquiera con ella sobre su relación para saber cómo se siente al respecto?

—No, pero...

—¿Entonces? —la interrumpió— ¿Cómo demonios sabes que no es tan o más feliz con él de lo que lo era contigo?

—¡Simplemente lo sé! ¿Vale? Puedo verlo, sé que no es feliz, y ante todo quiero que ella sea feliz.

—No —negó tajante—. Tú solo buscas tu propia felicidad, sin pensar en lo que Berry quiere o no. Y puede que no sea mi persona preferida en el mundo, y que se comportase como una zorra dejándote sola en París, pero _no_ merece que hagas algo así. Es egoísta, mezquino, y sobre todo una completa estupidez —dio un nuevo sorbo en su cañita—. Compórtate como una adulta de veintiocho años y deja de hacer el idiota de una maldita vez.

Quinn suspiró con frustración, y Santana sonrió satisfecha al ver que finalmente la había dejado sin palabras, volviendo de nuevo a su tarea de recuperar su moreno latino que las horas de biblioteca se habían empeñado en arrebatarle.

Miró de nuevo a Beth, y ésta se levantó de la hamaca quitándose sus cascos para ponerse su sombrero de paja, cubriendo su largo pelo rubio que tanto le recordaba al de ella con su edad. Era preciosa, inteligente, y al minuto siguiente pudo comprobar que mucho más madura que ella.

—San tiene razón, ese plan es una idiotez. Si quieres recuperar a Rachel esa no es la mejor forma de hacerlo —le dijo negando con la cabeza, bajando las escaleras del balcón trasero y marchando de nuevo a la arena para ayudar a que Brittany fuese capaz de transformar la morsa en tortuga.

No sé muy bien si fruto de las palabras de Santana, de las de Beth o de la enorme resaca que tuvo por competir aquella noche bebiendo tequilas, pero Quinn no asistió al evento programado para la mañana siguiente.


	41. 20 de noviembre, 2022 (1)

**40**

_20 de noviembre, 2022_

**930 Figueroa Terrace. Echo Park, Los Ángeles**

Se despertó sobresaltada por una pesadilla de la que no podía recordar los detalles, pero que ya se sabía de memoria.

A pesar de sus dos años de terapia, la sensación de despertar enredada en las sábanas, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza en su pecho y la frente bañada en sudor, era tan familiar que se había convertido en algo casi reconfortante.

Era otoño, sin embargo el ambiente era húmedo y pegajoso a pesar de ser temprano, como era habitual en Los ángeles.

Pateó las sábanas y suspiró tapando sus ojos con el brazo, intentando impedir que los primeros rayos de sol impactasen de lleno en su cara, sin importarles si ella quería que así fuese o no. Intentó serenarse, no quería despertarle, aunque por sus ronquidos difícilmente una bomba nuclear hubiese interrumpido su sueño.

Inspiró y expiró, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y dejando la mente en blanco.

Notó como su respiración volvió poco a poco a la normalidad, gracias a esos ejercicios que tan bien le había enseñado su terapeuta. Al menos había servido para algo.

Giró la vista a su reloj y éste marcaba las 9:03 de la mañana. Había dormido diez horas pero la pesadez de sus párpados hizo que se sintiera

como si hubiese estado despierta toda la noche. Quizás porque en sus sueños así lo parecía, y estaba tan cansada como si hubiese corrido una maldita maratón.

Se levantó lentamente de la cama, y escuchó como Thomas murmuró entre sueños, para luego girarse ocupando también su espacio y hundir la cabeza en la almohada.

Lo observó detenidamente durante varios minutos; la curvatura de su espalda, sus brazos tonificados, su pelo castaño claro, su respiración potente pero relajada. Era un chico guapo, con un cuerpo tonificado y fuerte gracias a sus cuatro horas diarias de gimnasio. Y también un ídolo, una estrella de Hollywood, el protagonista principal de las carpetas de miles de adolescentes que hubiesen vendido a su madre solo por despertar a su lado, como ella hacía todas las mañanas.

Sonrió de medio lado y abrió su armario, intentando no hacer ruido escogió unas mallas negras, una camiseta gris y una camisa vaquera como uniforme para su nueva sesión con la señora Stewart.

Se metió en la ducha y se sumergió bajo el chorro de agua, no se dio cuenta del tiempo que estuvo lavando sus pensamientos hasta que miró de nuevo su reloj al salir y vio como solo tenía cinco minutos para terminar de prepararse.

Recogió su pelo en un rápido roete y se puso la ropa, colocando en sus pies unas cómodas chanclas que pudiesen calmar el dolor sufrido el día anterior. Odiaba los tacones, pero odiaba mucho más el hormigueo que provocaban la mañana siguiente.

Posó sus labios levemente contra la mejilla de Thomas, observándolo de nuevo, esa vez solo por un breve instante. Éste murmuró un casi incomprensible "Hasta la noche, cariño", posiblemente aún dormido, y ella inspiró profundamente antes de salir de la habitación, sabiendo que de nuevo tendría que enfrentarse a otro día más sin sentido.

Cerró la puerta de su lujoso ático y caminó hasta el ascensor, tarareó para sí misma en el trayecto de bajada como siempre hacía, y luego se despidió del portero quien le abrió la puerta con una enorme sonrisa.

Walter, tan puntual como siempre, ya la esperaba montado en el coche, leyendo el periódico como todas las mañanas y saliendo rápidamente al verla aparecer.

—Buenos días, señorita Berry.

—Buenos días, Walter —le sonrió amablemente.

Él le abrió la puerta del coche y ella se sentó en la parte de atrás, agradeciendo en silencio la idea de George de contratarle a un chófer, porque esa mañana no estaba de humor para conducir diez manzanas con el tráfico en hora punta.

Miró por su ventana sin mirar, esperando de nuevo la llegada de ese momento, ese que se repetía cada miércoles desde hacía dos años pero que, sin embargo, sentía como algo absolutamente inútil y absurdo.

El sonido de su propia voz proveniente de los altavoces la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Sube un poco el volumen, Walter.

Por supuesto él asintió con una sonrisa, feliz por poder complacerla, y ella se escuchó a sí misma cantando el segundo single de su primer disco. Quizás no pudo contribuir mucho a la creación y posiblemente de haber sido supervisado por ella muchos de los temas no estarían, incluido ese mismo que ahora escuchaba, pero nadie grababa un primer disco teniendo total control de lo que hacía.

O al menos eso le había asegurado George.

Lo importante, o eso también decía él, era que se estaba vendiendo de maravilla, número uno en Billboard desde hacía cuatro semanas y cinco como disco más vendido en iTunes. No estaba mal para ser su primer trabajo discográfico, aunque dudaba mucho que pudiese llegar a las 101 semanas en la lista de los más vendidos como Barbra.

Finalmente llegó a su temido destino, se despidió de Walter por dos horas, y alzó la barbilla antes de cruzar el portal, donde como siempre el portero la miró como si no supiese quien era y ella lo saludó con una leve mueca.

Entró en el ascensor y pulsó el número tres, dejándose envolver por la horrible musiquita de fondo, para luego despertar de su estado de semi-coma al escuchar el sonido del timbre.

Caminó erguida hasta llegar a la letra A, y llamó a la puerta, recibiendo la misma mirada indescifrable de siempre. Veinticuatro meses teniendo una sesión por semana y jamás le había visto sonreír, ni una sola vez.

—¿Cómo se encuentra hoy, señorita Berry? —le dijo haciéndole un gesto para que se sentase en el sofá, uno inmenso blanco de piel que en esa mañana calurosa no sería de mucha ayuda para su estado de sofoco.

—¿Se refiere a cómo me siento físicamente o anímicamente?

—Sabe perfectamente a qué me refiero... —se sentó en su silla, poniéndose sus horrendas gafas rosas con dos pequeños diamantitos a cada lado.

—¿Anímicamente? —ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza— Bien, estoy bien.

—No parece muy segura de ello.

Rachel mordió su labio inferior e intentó mostrarse más firme mientras jugaba con un pequeño hilo de su jersey.

—Estoy bien. Hoy dormí diez horas, llevo una semana durmiendo mínimo ocho horas diarias... —sonrió débilmente y alzó la vista— Eso es un avance, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —apuntó algo en su libreta—. ¿Y las pesadillas? ¿Cómo van?

—Eso sigue igual... —arrugó la frente— Hoy me despertaron de nuevo, por suerte ya tienen la decencia de hacerlo cuando he dormido las horas suficientes y no a las tres de la mañana —rió entre dientes.

—¿Puede volver a contarme en qué consistían exactamente?

Levantó de nuevo la vista hacia ella, apartando así sus ojos de la alfombra. Después de dos años se sabía el extraño dibujo étnico conformado por colores verdes, marrones y rojos prácticamente de memoria.

—¿Es... es necesario? Ya hablamos de esto hace dos sesiones...

La señora Stewart alzó una ceja y ella suspiró, jugando de nuevo con sus dedos.

—Bueno, yo... estoy navegando en el barco de mi abuelo. Era un barco precioso en el que salimos a pasear cuando era una niña —sonrió en el recuerdo—. Él solía enseñarme como se usaba el timón, qué era la proa y la popa, como afrontar los cambios de viento... —apartó la vista de sus manos y la miró de nuevo— ¿Alguna vez ha montado en barco señora Stewart?

—No —respondió tajante—. Puede no desviarse del tema, por favor...

—Sí, por supuesto —se levantó y caminó lentamente con la manos en su espalda por la pequeña pero elegante habitación, observando los libros sobre medicina, sicología y alguna que otra obra celebre colocados en su estantería—. Bueno, como le decía, estoy navegando en los brazos de mi abuelo, agarrando con fuerza el timón cuando, de repente, se desata una gran tormenta.

Esto lo dijo con dramatismos, girando sobre sí misma y mirándola cual marinero contando una de sus hazañas.

Ella era actriz, un actriz famosa y reconocida, tenía que contar las cosas de una manera viva e intensa; sin embargo, la señora Stewart no pareció muy conmovida por sus dotes de interpretación y siguió observándola con rostro neutral, mientras de vez en cuando tomaba alguna nota.

—El barco comienza a moverse de un lado para otro —prosiguió—. Y, cuando me giro para preguntarle a mi abuelo que está pasando, él ya no está, y yo ya no soy una niña pequeña sino que soy mayor, como ahora. ¿Qué está escribiendo en su cuaderno señora Stewart? —preguntó de repente deteniendo su relato.

Siempre estaba tomando notas y ella se moría de ganas por saber qué decían, hablaban de ella al fin y al cabo. ¿Acaso dirían que estaba loca? Tal vez, a veces incluso ella pensaba que así era.

La mujer levantó la vista y la miró de nuevo por encima de sus gafas.

—Señorita Berry, eso no es de su incumbencia —respondió con tono pausado pero visiblemente molesta—. Si nos reunimos aquí cada miércoles es para que usted hable y yo la escuche, lo que apunte en mi cuaderno no tiene por qué importarle. ¿Podría dejar de evadir mis preguntas y proseguir con la historia, por favor?

Rachel mordió su labio inferior, como si hubiese sido reprendida por un profesor al hablar en clase, y asintió lentamente.

—De acuerdo, lo siento. Eh... ¿Por dónde iba?

—Usted ya no es una niña y su abuelo desaparece.

—¡Ah! Sí, verdad —volvió de nuevo la vista a la estantería—. Bueno, yo intento tener el control del barco desesperadamente, y parece que lo consigo, pero luego una ola cae sobre mí y hace que el barco vuelque. Puedo sentir como el agua comienza a entrar en mis pulmones, como me falta el aire, como poco a poco me voy quedando sin fuerzas mientras intento nadar hasta la superficie sin poder avanzar. Entonces, una mano me agarra por la muñeca y me ayuda a salir fuera del agua.

—¿Y quién es esa persona? —le preguntó apuntando de nuevo algo en su cuaderno.

—Ya lo sabe señora Stewart, no creo que...

—Por favor, señorita Berry —la interrumpió.

Suspiró con resignación, estaba bastante cansada de contar esa maldita historia, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Es Quinn... Ella está en una barca con el uniforme de animadora y su cola alta, me mira fijamente y sonríe con malicia; y entonces es como si de nuevo yo tuviese dieciséis años, me siento igual de indefensa y vulnerable ante su mirada gélida llena de rencor —tragó saliva con dificultad.

Recordar la viva imagen de la Quinn de dieciséis años tal vez era lo más doloroso de todo el sueño.

—Yo le pido que me ayude a subir, pero ella niega con la cabeza con una sonrisa. Suelta mi mano y yo me hundo de nuevo en el mar, viendo lentamente como su rostro se va alejando, o yo me voy alejando mejor dicho, y entonces despierto.

—Y ese sueño lleva repitiéndose dos años... —reflexionó.

—Dos años y ocho meses para ser exactos. Desde que volví de París.

La señora Stewart se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio mientras Rachel la miraba expectante esperando su respuesta.

Tal vez ella sabía por qué no podía dejar de soñar con eso. ¿Qué significaba? ¿Por qué estaba de nuevo en el barco de su abuelo en el que no había estado desde que tenía cinco años? ¿Por qué Quinn era de nuevo una adolescente? ¿Por qué se sentía tan desvalida ante su mirada? ¿Por qué se levantaba sobresaltada y cubierta en sudor casi todas las mañanas? ¿Era porque se estaba ahogando, porque había vuelto a verla o por ambas cosas? ¿Esa era la forma en la que su inconsciente le decía que haberla abandonado en una habitación de hotel no había estado bien?

Demasiadas preguntas para las que ella no tenía respuestas.

—¿Ha vuelto a ver de nuevo a la señorita Fabray? —le preguntó quitándose sus gafas y poniéndola con delicadeza sobre la pequeña mesa que las separaba.

—No desde la última vez —le dijo mirando por el amplio ventanal de la habitación donde había hablado más de sí misma en los últimos dos años que en toda su vida.

Extrañamente en esas sesiones no se sentía cómoda haciéndolo, a pesar de que hablar de ella siempre había sido su tema favorito. Pero era distinto, estaba hablando de ella con una sicóloga, estaba hablando de todos esos problemas que la habían llevado hasta allí, a ese punto de no retorno donde sus padres le aconsejaron que intentase buscar ayuda.

Tenían razón, necesitaba ayuda, nadie podía pasar tanto tiempo echando de menos algo que jamás volvería. Era casi un acto masoquista.

Y cuando lo estaba superando, cuando por fin las pesadillas estaban siendo menos frecuentes y empezaba a ver la luz al final del túnel gracias a la señora Stewart y el apoyo incondicional de Thomas, se encontró de nuevo con Quinn justo el día de su cumpleaños y otra vez volvió a esa mañana cuando se alejó de ella tomando un taxi con rumbo a su hotel sin saber por qué demonios había salido corriendo.

Le parecía curioso como, tras tanto tiempo sin verse, el mes siguiente a ese día fue sucediéndose entre encuentros. Y si la primera vez fue confusa, porque lo último que esperaba era volver a verla en la celebración de su cumpleaños en un vegetariano de lujo, la segunda vez no sé quedó atrás.

Fue dos días después, en un acto benéfico por la lucha contra el cáncer infantil. Quinn iba maravillosa con un vestido blanco y su pelo rubio, corto, alborotado, con la frente despejada dejando lucir esos hermosos ojos que tantas veces había visto en sus sueños. Estaba igual que siempre pero había algo distinto, tal vez su sonrisa era más como en la secundaria y menos como cuando estaba con ella o tal vez simplemente había madurado y el paso de los años no habían dejado indiferente tampoco a Quinn Fabray.

Era una mujer, había crecido y ella se lo había perdido. ¿Por qué? Simple. Porque Quinn decidió que así fuese.

Pero al menos pudo estar informada todo ese tiempo de cómo le iba. Había leído cada una de sus críticas, visto cada una de sus películas, incluso ese extraño corto en el que solo salía durante diez minutos una niña en medio de Time Square mientras todos pasaban a su lado sin percatarse de su existencia.

También había buscado noticias de ella cada día en Google y leído todos y cada uno de los artículos en los que aparecía su nombre y, aunque nunca se lo había dicho a nadie y mucho menos a Thomas, también había comprado algunas de sus fotografías artísticas por eBay. Es más, aquel día terminó con uno de los calendarios fotografiados por Quinn que había puesto a subasta; le costó dos mil dólares aquel maldito calendario de fotos de las mejores vistas de Los Ángeles, pero mereció la pena.

Por la buena causa, por supuesto.

Y, aunque en el momento de llegar a casa y reunirse con Thomas, suspiró aliviada pensando que por fin todo había pasado, a los dos días se la volvió a encontrar, esa vez en la fiesta de Vogue, y tres días después en otro acto benéfico y en la fiesta anual de Vanity Fair y en otro evento más que ni siquiera recordaba para qué era. Y así, en poco más de un mes, la vio ocho veces, y en todas ellas Quinn se había mostrado amable y tranquila, sin expresar ningún tipo de titubeo o sorpresa.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, no. Lo peor fue que, en cada ocasión, iba con una mujer diferente bajo el brazo. Chicas de todas las estaturas, nacionalidades y colores de pelo posibles. Siempre les sonreía, hablaba con ellas animadamente y, cuando Rachel se acercaba para saludarla, se las presentaba como si nada.

Karen, Lara, Bella, Kelly, Lauren, Sasha... Todas guapas, todas con un cuerpo de infarto, todas estupendamente vestidas, todas presentadas como "una amiga" pero Rachel no pudo evitar pensar que eran algo más. Y sí, se sintió celosa. ¿Para qué negarlo? La señora Stewart había trabajado mucho con ella sobre lo bueno de la aceptación de las emociones y definitivamente estaba celosa.

¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Estaba con Thomas, estaba con un chico maravilloso y atento que había sido su mayor apoyo en el momento más difícil de su vida. Llevaban un año y medio, un año y medio sin discusiones y sin malentendidos. Un año y medio perfecto, un año y medio muy diferente a los últimos meses con Quinn.

Y él la quería, y ella... Bueno, ella intentaba quererle, pero no lo conseguía.

Eso era lo que más le molestaba, no poder darle una oportunidad porque seguía pensando en alguien que parecía estar bien, la ruptura le había sentado de maravilla, el hecho de que la hubiese abandonado en París parecía no importarle un comino. Y eso le hacía sentir frustrada. ¿Por qué lo había pasado mal todo ese tiempo y ella sin embargo estaba mejor que nunca?

Le cabreaba ese nerviosismo y esa actitud ridícula que tenía cada vez que Quinn estaba a menos de diez metros. Era Rachel Berry. Ganadora de dos Tony, nominada a un Globo de oro como mejor actriz secundaria en su tercer trabajo, recién nominada a un Grammy. Era una de las chicas más admiradas, envidiadas y amadas de Hollywood.

¿Cómo podía actuar así solo porque ella estaba respirando su mismo aire? Era actriz, se ganaba la vida haciendo creer a los demás que lo que estaba mostrando era cierto a pesar de que no lo era, ¿tan difícil era hacer lo mismo cuando Quinn estaba cerca y la miraba con esos ojos que le quitaban el aliento?

Su vida era perfecta, George no mintió el día en que le dijo que David O. Russell sería su pasaje hacia el éxito. Rachel Berry tenía todo lo que siempre había soñado y más.

A veces, cuando repasaba su vida, sentía que todas esas cosas que le habían pasado en esos dos años y ocho meses no le habían sucedido a ella, parecía como si sus propias vivencias solo fuesen la biografía de cualquier famoso que había encontrado en algún lugar de información de Hollywood de internet. Sin embargo no era así. Esa era su realidad, su historia.

Cuando volvió de París y después de dormir casi veinticuatro horas fruto de su sueño acumulado, George prácticamente ya había preparado todo para su nueva vida en Los Ángeles; en cuestión de un mes y sin ser consciente, estaba viviendo en un apartamento cercano a los estudios y dándole la mano al que sería el director de su primera película seria con un guión considerablemente mejor que el anterior.

La película fue un éxito y fue nominada al Globo de Oro y posteriormente al Oscar por mejor guión original y mejor película, siendo invitada a multitud de eventos donde fue el centro de todas las miradas, celebrando con el equipo ambas estatuillas llena de orgullo y entusiasmo. La crítica quedó maravillada con su actuación y su siguiente papel no se hizo esperar.

Este fue de la mano de uno de los mejores directores del momento, con Robert De Niro como compañero de reparto quien habló maravillas sobre ella y le consiguió otro papel en su próxima película, esa vez como protagonista.Y esa fue su consagración definitiva.

De la noche a la mañana se convirtió en la reina de las comedias románticas, y su nombre instantáneamente fue sinónimo de éxito.

Y no solo hizo cine, después de dos películas más y de ser portada de cientos de revistas que la nombraron la sucesora de Julia Robert, también protagonizó una mini serie para la HBO donde interpretó a una mujer maltratada en los sesenta, recibiendo el premio del Sindicato de actores a mejor actriz y demostrando que lo suyo no solo eran las comedias románticas. Después de eso llegó el disco, otra película más en la que compartiría cartel con Adrien Brody y un muy probable nuevo disco recopilatorio con los éxitos de Broadway, o al menos eso le había dicho George en su última llamada.

Solo había tenido seis días de descanso en dos años, pero eso era un precio pequeño por cumplir sus sueños e incluso sin haber terminado de rodar su séptima película, ya tenía firmados dos nuevos proyectos para el próximo año.

Siete películas, una serie, un disco y dos premios en solo dos años y ocho meses. Impresionante.

Porque Rachel Berry podía con todo; excepto con una cosa, Quinn Fabray.

—¿Señorita Berry? ¿Está aquí conmigo? —le preguntó la señora Stewart.

—¿Qué? —respondió distraída girando la vista hacia ella.

—Lleva quince minutos mirando por la ventana, eso es un tiempo considerable sin hablar y mucho más para usted.

—Solo estaba pensando... Ya sabe... cosas del trabajo —se apresuró a decir para que no indagara mucho más. Aunque con ella eso era inútil, al fin y al cabo indagar y hurgar en sus pensamientos era su trabajo.

—Entonces... —volvió la vista a su cuaderno de notas— Después de encontrarse con la señorita Fabray durante mes y medio, dejó de hacerlo.

Ella asintió, volviendo de nuevo a ocupar su lugar en el sofá.

—¿Y cómo se siente al respecto?

—¿Por no haber vuelto a verla? —solía responder a sus preguntas siempre con otra pregunta, eso le daba margen para pensar bien en su respuesta.

—Sí, por no volver a verla.

—Aliviada, supongo.

—¿Supone? —la miró fijamente sobre sus gafas.

—Sí, es decir, verla me hacía daño y más cuando se paseaba con esas mujerzuelas que me sacaban dos cabezas pero... —humedeció sus labios— No sé, es complicado aceptar que... Ya sabe...

—Que el destino no ha vuelto a unirlas —terminó su frase.

Rachel la observó en silencio durante un breve instante, y finalmente asintió.

—¿Y no ha pensado que quizás todas esas "señales" del universo solo se debieron a que las dos pertenecéis al mismo círculo?

—Sí... No sé —mordió su labio inferior—. Supongo que se debió a eso. ¿Pero no cree que es un poco extraño que nos encontrásemos ocho veces seguidas cuando llevo más de dos años y medio viviendo en Los Ángeles? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—Quizás porque vuestra fama finalmente se está asentando.

—O quizás porque alguien está tratando de decirme algo.

—¿Y quién es ese alguien? —la miró un tanto incrédula.

—El destino —la señora Stewart apuntó algo en su cuaderno y Rachel suspiró—. Sé que hemos hablado muchas veces sobre este tema, y también sé que no me cree. Pero no puedo evitar pensar que esto no se debe solo a la casualidad, porque nuestra historia está plagada de encuentros "casuales" que nos llevaron a estar juntas durante dos años y siete meses, y luego también a una noche en París —reflexionó moviéndose nerviosa en su asiento—. ¿Cómo puede afirmar con total seguridad que esto no se debe a que siempre terminaremos encontrándonos? Hasta que finalmente comprendamos que no nos queda más remedio que... que estar juntas.

La mujer se quedó observándola fijamente, posiblemente pensando que era una desequilibrada mental. Quizás era cierto, pero había reflexionado sobre ello mucho tiempo, y si pagaba a esa señora de pelo perfectamente peinado y vestidos elegantes gracias a sus honorarios era precisamente para que escuchase sus divagaciones. Y quizás éstas eran muchas, y tal vez debía ser tedioso sentarse todos los miércoles durante dos horas frente a una chica incapaz de centrarse solo en un tema en concreto sin terminar hablando del nuevo musical de Hugh Jackman o en cómo Barbra había influenciado en su carrera, pero era _su_ trabajo.

Y, como empleada, esperaba que le diese finalmente su ansiada respuesta.

—¿Puedo serle sincera, señorita Berry?

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Considero que se está aferrando a un clavo ardiendo —se quitó las gafas—. Creo que todos esos pensamientos sobre el destino, las señales y una conspiración del universo solo son mecanismos inconscientes para evitar pasar página. Lleva viniendo dos años, y de una manera u otra cada punto de su vida lo ha relacionado con Quinn Fabray. Desde sus encuentros casuales hasta el porqué decidió que sus cortinas debían ser burdeos y no grises como las de su apartamento en Nueva York —leyó de nuevo en sus notas—. Y lo que le voy a decir a continuación no lo haré como su terapeuta, sino como alguien que ha sido testigo de sus mejores y peores días —la señaló con sus gafas—. Tiene usted todo lo que siempre ha deseado, quizás mucho más, ¿por qué desperdiciarlo pensando que el destino quiere que termine con alguien que ha rehecho su vida y que _sí_ disfruta de todo lo que ha conseguido?

Rachel la miró consternada, había sido la primera vez en noventa y seis sesiones que le había hablado de forma tan directa y sin tapujos.

Había sido honesta, quizás incluso se lo dijo con cierta frustración al ver como estaba tirando todo por la borda solo por una ridícula idea a la que se empeñaba en darle vueltas una y otra vez.

El reloj finalmente marcó la una en punto, y con ello supo que su tiempo en esa habitación de paredes lilas había concluido.

Se despidió sin dar una respuesta a su pregunta, tomando su bolso y bajando por el ascensor con la certeza de que estaba en lo cierto, porque el universo tenía cosas mucho mejores que hacer que unirla con Quinn Fabray.

Pero luego llegó al BMW negro donde Walter la esperaba con una sonrisa, y debido a unas ridículas lágrimas fruto de la pura decepción por haber estado equivocada durante tanto tiempo tuvieron un accidente. Y, al contrario de lo que ella pensó en un principio, no tuvieron la desgracia de atropellar a una pobre ancianita con hijos, nietos y un adorable perro que pasear todas las mañanas, sino que terminaron chocando contra una bicicleta amarilla conducida por ella.

¿Cómo no plantearse si realmente todo eso estaba pasando por una razón? ¿Cómo no alegrarse de comprobar de nuevo que esas "señales" estaban ocurriendo en el momento más oportuno?

Porque de las cientos de bicicletas que paseaban ese día por las miles de calles de una ciudad como Los Ángeles con casi cuatro millones de habitantes, chocó justamente con la suya, precisamente con Quinn.

Y eso no podía deberse solo a la simple casualidad, por mucho que la señora Stewart se empeñase en hacerle ver lo contrario en sus siguientes cinco sesiones.


	42. 20 de noviembre, 2022 (2)

**CUARTA PARTE:**

(2022-2024)

_"Si tienes fe en algo, ten fe en el hecho de que el universo __tiene una hermosa forma de enderezar las cosas._

_Puede que no lo veas hoy o mañana, __pero lo verás en un par de años, __y estarás perplejo y asombrado por cómo cada pequeña cosa_

_te llevó a un lugar maravilloso, o a lo que siempre quisiste ser. _

_Estarás agradecido de que las cosas no saliesen como tú querías" _

— Brianna Weist

* * *

><p><strong>41<strong>

_20 de noviembre, 2022_

_**Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center. Los Ángeles, California**_

Quinn Fabray odia muchas cosas. Odia el calor sofocante de las tardes de verano, odia que se enfríe su café por tener que solucionar problemas con el equipo técnico, odia que le digan lo que tiene que hacer, odia a la gente impaciente, que le hablen demasiado fuerte recién levantada, la música alta, los semáforos que parecen nunca ponerse en verde cuando llega tarde y, sobre todas las cosas, Quinn Fabray odia los hospitales.

¿Por qué? No lo sabe. Tal vez se debe a las dos semanas que tuvo que pasar encerrada en uno tras su accidente de coche, con el miedo a no poder volver a andar, o por el olor a desinfectante y antiséptico que le recuerda a sus largas tardes en el dentista, o porque odia esperar y eso es lo que se hace en los hospitales, esperar y esperar hasta que alguien tenga la decencia de atenderte, o tal vez por todo lo anterior, la cuestión es que Quinn odia los hospitales; y ahora está sentada en una sala de espera con un brazo dolorido, una bicicleta destrozada guardada en el maletero de un BMW y una ex-novia esquizofrénica que no deja de gritarle a la pobre mujer de recepción que solo intenta hacer su trabajo.

Si Quinn ya odiaba los hospitales, esta experiencia casi traumática está a punto de agravar aún más su aversión, sin duda.

—Tendremos que esperar veinte minutos —le dice Rachel, frunciendo el ceño y sentándose a su lado en el sillón—. Le he dicho a esa vieja maleducada que soy Rachel Berry y que tú eres Quinn Fabray, pero al parecer ha vivido en una cueva en la cima de una montaña de Indonesia estos últimos años, porque no tiene ni la menor idea de quienes somos ninguna de las dos.

Quinn ríe para sí misma, hacía demasiado tiempo que no escuchaba una de sus diatribas de diva, y sí, lo echaba de menos.

—No pasa nada. Solo es un esguince, no me estoy muriendo.

—Eso no lo sabemos. Pienso pedirle al doctor que te haga una radiografía, un TAC y tal vez una endoscopia, no sabemos si tienes algún tipo de daño interno.

—Ni en broma pienso meterme un tubo por la boca que llegue hasta mi estómago por un golpe tonto. Quítate esa idea de la cabeza.

—Pero...

—No —le interrumpe—. Solo es un simple esguince. No tengo traumas cerebrales ni hemorragias internas ni un pulmón perforado.

—¿Y tú como lo sabes? —la mira fulminante— ¿Ahora eres médico?

—¿Y tú?

—No, pero en el capítulo del otro día de_ Anatomía de Grey.._.

—¡Oh por Dios! —alza los brazos sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor horrible que incluso le da ganas de vomitar, por lo que decide mantener la calma y bajarlo de nuevo a su regazo— Tengo un esguince, lo sé porque no es el primero. Tuve al menos cuatro cuando era animadora, además de una pierna rota y un dedo entablillado. Por no hablar de las consecuencias de mi accidente de coche por el que tuve que pasar cuatro meses de rehabilitación. Sé algo más que tú de médicosRachel. Y no me haré una endoscopia, punto y final.

—¿Y una biopsia? —Quinn gira los ojos, ella suspira con frustración— Está bien, como quieras, si mañana estás muerta por una hemorragia intracerebral no me digas que no te lo advertí.

—Si me muero será difícil que te reproche nada.

Rachel gira la cabeza hacia el otro lado y Quinn no puede evitar reír.

Le gusta que esté preocupada, aunque solo sea porque se siente culpable de que su chófer casi la atropellase y haya destrozado su querida bicicleta amarilla. Fue su primera compra con su primer sueldo en Nueva York, y cuando terminó mudándose a Los Ángeles definitivamente fue lo primero que facturó, de hecho incluso se la llevó a su rodaje en Francia. Era su bien más preciado, su recuerdo de que hubo un tiempo en el que las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ahora.

Sin embargo, una bicicleta perdida es un precio muy bajo a pagar por tenerla para ella sola, aunque sea en la sala de espera de un maldito hospital.

Y toda esta situación le recuerda a una frase que siempre decía su abuelo: _"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable". _Porque no puede evitar pensar que, el hecho de que haya chocado precisamente con su coche, no es solo una coincidencia. Era inevitable, debían volver a verse. Una vez más.

Las dos se quedan en silencio. Rachel mira distraída a las enfermeras que pasan por la sala de espera mientras canturrea para sí misma una canción que si no se equivoca es _Tonight_ de _West Side Story_. Ella la observa fijamente, contemplando lo mucho que ha cambiado, algo que en sus encuentros fugaces no había podido hacer.

Está más madura, más mujer. A pesar de su ataque de pánico ante los supuestos daños cerebrales que según ella el golpe puede haberle provocado, parece más tranquila, más reflexiva de lo que la recordaba. Los años le han sentado bien, está hermosa, más incluso que en aquel desfile en París, y eso es decir mucho. Aunque su mirada es diferente, tal vez más triste, tal vez menos brillante de lo que recordaba. Juega con sus dedos como de costumbre, y comprueba que los viejos hábitos nunca mueren, como ese movimiento inconsciente de su pierna derecha o la costumbre de morderse el labio inferior mientras está sumida en sus pensamientos.

Tiene que concentrarse mucho para parecer despreocupada, a pesar de que lo único que quiere cuando la tiene a su lado es rogarle que vuelvan a intentarlo y contarle lo mucho que la ha echado de menos este tiempo. Pero no puede hacerlo, porque posiblemente Rachel la mandaría a la mierda y porque se prometió a sí misma después de hablar con Santana que frenaría en sus intentos de reconquistarla.

No moverá un solo dedo, no hará nada, solo actuará como una persona normal que finalmente ha pasado página; a pesar de que aún hoy sigue costándole resistirse a buscar los nuevos eventos a los que asistirá, a pesar de que sigue siendo la protagonista principal de todos sus pensamientos, a pesar de que en cada una de sus historias hay alguien con un pequeño detalle, a veces varios, que le recuerdan a ella.

El silencio ahora mismo es su peor enemigo, por lo tanto le pregunta:

—¿Has terminado ya el rodaje con Adrien?

—No, terminamos en una semana. Y quizás al principio no pensaba decir esto, pero echaré de menos ser Annie McAdams —sonrió de medio lado—. Es un personaje maravilloso, y una historia de amor atípica y llena de altibajos. Es una mezcla entre _Romeo y Julieta_ y _Thelma y Louise_, pero con dos familias mafiosas de Nueva York y una huída a Oklahoma —ríe entre dientes—. Amor, celos, traición... Y mucho mucho drama. Puede que sus familias no los quieran juntos, pero el destino siempre conspira para que terminen encontrándose.

—¿Y tienen un final feliz?

—No. Ambos mueren en un accidente de helicóptero —baja la vista hacia sus manos—. Pero... No sé. Para mí sí es un final feliz. Es decir, ambos están juntos y... bueno, lo último que contemplan es el rostro del otro. Si tienes que morir, ¿qué hay más maravilloso que hacerlo al lado de la persona a la que amas? Muchos buscan su alma gemela toda la vida, ellos son afortunados por haberla encontrado, aunque esto les suponga la muerte —la mira furtivamente tras sus largas pestañas—. Tú... ¿Morirías por amor?

—Depende.

—¿De qué depende?

—Del tipo de amor que sea.

—¿Hay distintos tipos de amor?

—Por supuesto —vuelve la vista al frente—. Está el primer amor, el amor adolescente, el amor loco y sin sentido, el amor que crece con el paso de los años, el amor pasional, el amor disfrazado de amistad... Y luego está el amor para toda la vida, ese que en un momento u otro ha pasado por todas las fases anteriores. Por ese sí sería capaz de morir —la mira de reojo, intentando descifrar esa mirada llena de confusión dirigida a su nuca.

No creo que sea necesario decir por quién Quinn Fabray sería capaz de morir, ¿verdad? No, claro que no, y al igual que vosotros Rachel lo sabe perfectamente, y por eso mismo llena el silencio con la primera pregunta que pasa por su mente.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? ¿Con qué película dramática oscura-sicótica vas a sobrecoger al público esta vez?

—Ahora mismo no estoy haciendo nada —eleva los hombros—. Hace algunos meses terminé de rodar mi última película y sí, es un gran drama oscuro-sicótico —ríe entre dientes—. El estreno será en Navidad. Quiero que dejen de verme como la chica guapa que hace películas y comiencen a valorarme como una verdadera directora de cine, y esta película es perfecta para ello. A decir verdad estoy un poco nerviosa por cómo saldrán las cosas pero... bueno, ya sabes, me hago la dura —suelta una carcajada.

Ese trabajo es el más importante de su carrera hasta el momento, y aunque no quiere ser dramática, muchas veces ha pensado que tal vez será la diferencia entre ser otra directora más o convertirse en una reseña para las generaciones futuras.

Quizás tiene el listón demasiado alto, pero quiere crear un estilo propio. Quiere que al ver solo la primera escena de una de sus películas sepan que es suya, llegar hondo a los espectadores, que la gente salga de la sala replanteándose al menos un poco su visión de las cosas. Porque para eso quiso ser directora, para eso quiso escribir guiones, para eso está en el mundo del espectáculo aunque a veces lo odie. Para cambiarlo todo, para dejar cuando se vaya su huella impresa en la historia.

Y eso podría llegar con esa película, _tiene_ que llegar con esa película.

Quizás sus sueños son demasiado altos, pero la mujer que tiene a su lado le enseñó que no hay sueño imposible si se desea lo suficiente.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, Quinn —le sonríe con dulzura—. De todo lo que has conseguido. No eres solo una chica guapa que hace películas, pase lo que pase ya eres una verdadera directora de cine. Dramática y oscura sí, pero una gran directora.

Quinn la mira ruborizada sin saber qué decir, un "gracias" no es suficiente para expresar lo mucho que significan sus palabras; que Rachel esté orgullosa es mucho mejor que cualquier halago recibido por cualquiera de los críticos que han hablado maravillas de su trabajo en todos estos años. Es precisamente lo que ha estado buscando desde los dieciséis años.

Por suerte la recepcionista les anuncia que es su turno y Quinn no tiene que decir nada, posiblemente un "te quiero" es lo único capaz de salir por sus cuerdas vocales y _no_ puede decirle eso.

La toma de la mano y casi la lleva rastras hasta la consulta, para luego comenzar a contarle todo atropellándose a sí misma, mientras el doctor la mira confuso por la rapidez de su diatriba; Quinn, sin embargo, en lo único que puede pensar es en que de nuevo su mano está junto a la suya, y otra vez se siente mejor de lo que se ha sentido con cualquier chica en cualquier habitación cualquiera de las noches de todos esos años.

Tal vez a partir de este día Quinn ya no odiará tanto los hospitales.

* * *

><p>—Muchas gracias por acompañarme, Rachel. El Doctor Dallas ha quedado muy sorprendido por tus conocimientos de medicina —bromea al salir del hospital.<p>

—Lo sé, creo que me habría contratado como ayudante si no hubiese sido un fan incondicional de mi trabajo y tuviese remordimientos por dejar al público sin su gran estrella.

Le había deleitado con sus muchos "conocimientos" sobre pruebas diagnosticas y enfermedades adquiridos de su gran pasión por las series médicas. Es una adicta, o al menos lo era cuando estaba con ella; _Anatomía de Grey, House, Urgencias, Scrubs_... Las veía todas, era su plan preferido para sus noches libres y encontraba tremendamente adorable la forma en la que siempre se había creído una experta en medicina por ello.

Nunca tuvo el valor de decirle que realmente la mitad de las enfermedades que decía el doctor House eran inventadas, excepto el Lupus por supuesto.

—Bueno pues... adiós supongo —dice con torpeza, con su brazo inmovilizado en una venda recogida sobre su pecho por un pañuelo. Tendría que mantenerlo inmóvil durante una semana, pero ella había tenido razón, solo era un simple esguince—. Ha sido un placer volver a verte Rachel, otra vez.

—¿Qué? ¿A dónde vas? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues a mi casa, ¿a dónde si no? —ríe entre dientes— Aunque antes debería llevar a arreglar mi bicicleta, no creo que me sirva de mucho en ese estado.

—No vas a irte sola a tu casa con un brazo inmovilizado. Y mucho menos después del golpe que te has dado. ¿No has oído al doctor? —entre cierra los ojos— Los golpes en la cabeza son _muy_ peligrosos, no puedes tomarlos a la ligera. Walter te llevará a casa.

—No es necesario, puedo coger un taxi.

—De ninguna manera. Walter te llevará a casa y no hay más que hablar.

—Pero...

—Al coche Quinn —le interrumpe empujándola y metiéndola en el interior.

—¡Eres tan frustrante!

—Y tú eres una enferma horrible —responde entrando tras ella.

Walter se gira con preocupación, con una mirada de culpabilidad en su rostro que solo le da ganas de darle un enorme abrazo. Ese hombre es como un pequeño peluche, no entiende por qué le inspira confianza cuando casi le cuesta la vida, pero lo hace.

—¿Cómo está? ¿Ha sido algo grave?

—Solo era un esguince, aunque aquí la señorita Berry me trate como a una niña enferma de cinco años.

—Si dejases de comportarte como una niña enferma de cinco años tal vez podría tratarte de otra manera.

Quinn frunce el ceño e intenta ponerse el cinturón de seguridad, pero es una tarea prácticamente imposible, nunca había pensado en lo necesario que era su brazo izquierdo hasta este preciso momento.

—Espera, te ayudo —le dice Rachel acercándose y tomando el extremo del cinturón.

Ella siente como su respiración para de forma súbita y como de repente un extraño mareo le nubla la vista; tal vez se debe a los antibióticos para el dolor que acaba de tomar o, tal vez, es por volver a tenerla a solo pocos centímetros de ella, la cuestión es que se siente más aturdida que después del tremendo porrazo contra el coche.

Tras terminar su tarea, Rachel le regala una amable sonrisa para luego volver a su lugar y girar la vista por la ventana.

—¿A dónde vamos señoritas? —pregunta Walter.

—A casa de Quinn —le dice sin apartar la vista del cristal.

—Y la casa de Quinn está...

—¡Oh verdad! —la mira frunciendo el ceño— No sé dónde vives, Quinn.

—¿Qué? —pregunta distraída, aún no recuperada de su shock post cinturón. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral.

—Si no nos dices donde vives no podremos llevarte a casa —ríe entre dientes.

—Sí, claro, tienes razón —asiente con torpeza, humedeciendo sus labios—. Vivo en Santa Mónica, justo frente al puerto.

—De acuerdo —dice Walter arrancando el motor.

—¿Vives en la playa?

—Siempre había querido tener una casa cerca del mar, ha sido una de mis ilusiones desde que vi la casa de Mitch Bucanan en _Los vigilantes de la playa_.

Rachel suelta una sonora carcajada y ambas quedan mirándose en silencio, de la misma forma en la que lo hicieron en aquel baño lujoso antes de que las interrumpiese Sandra Bullock, demostrando que no importa el tiempo que pase o si no fuerza encuentros en eventos junto a modelos pechugonas, ellas siempre tendrán esa conexión, esa magia. Ellas siempre terminarán encontrándose. Al fin y al cabo, así empezó todo.

Walter observa la escena desde el retrovisor con una sonrisa, sin duda la chica de a bicicleta amarilla es capaz de provocar actitudes muy extrañas en la señorita Berry.

* * *

><p>Sigue mirando por la ventana, observando con atención como las pequeñas palmeras de Santa Mónica van sucediéndose ante sus ojos.<p>

Es un lugar tranquilo, alegre, soleado y muy caluroso, incluso en noviembre. Es igual que Los Ángeles pero diferente al mismo tiempo, menos impersonal, más acogedor. Es un buen lugar para vivir, un lugar sin apenas tráfico donde los jóvenes pasean a sus perros montados en sus patines y las mujeres mayores hacen la compra en bicicleta. Desde que llegaron se siente como si estuviese en un videoclip de los Beach Boys.

Quinn habla animadamente con Walter sobre grupos de los 70 y de cómo los dos tienen gustos muy similares. Rachel la observa reír con sus historias sobre un concierto de Led Zeppelin, el único nombre que conoce de todos los que ha escuchado en la última media hora. Y, mientras la observa detenidamente, se percata de nuevos rasgos que habían pasados inadvertidos en sus anteriores encuentros, como la forma en la que gesticula con más viveza y tres pequeñas arrugitas en el contorno de sus ojos que hasta ahora desconocía. Pero sigue igual de hermosa, igual de perfecta.

Es imposible no preguntarse cómo consiguió salir del pozo en el que estaba al final de su relación. ¿Ella era el problema? ¿Por eso era tan feliz ahora? ¿Por no tenerla a su lado?

Se había preguntado lo mismo el día en París, pero ahora la ve mucho mejor. Aquel día aún pudo notar algo de melancolía, tal vez en sus ojos, quizás en sus miradas llenas de nostalgia cuando no sabía que la estaba observando, pero ahora ya no queda nada. Es feliz, de nuevo es esa mujer entusiasta y divertida con carcajadas con pequeños "oing" que la había enamorado años atrás, solo que en una ciudad diferente y en circunstancias distintas.

¿Por qué ahora? ¿Cuál había sido el evento definitivo para que dejase atrás su nube de tristeza? ¿Habría conocido a alguien? ¿Habría rehecho su vida?

Niega con la cabeza, Quinn ya no le pertenece y los motivos de su actual felicidad no son asunto suyo. Si está o no con alguna de sus "amigas" pechugonas que llevaba a esos eventos en los que se encontraron hace unos meses le debe de dar lo mismo; o quizás no es eso, quizás simplemente está mejor sin ella.

Pensar en este hecho le duele, no es fácil aceptar como una persona que durante tanto tiempo fue todo tu mundo ahora ha empezado de nuevo. Sin ti. Pero así son las cosas, ¿no es cierto? Es más, ella está con Thomas, y es feliz, o al menos lo era hasta el día en el de su reencuentro.

Quinn indica a Walter donde está exactamente su casa, pasando la zona rica de empresarios multimillonarios y reconocidas estrellas de cine, a pocos metros del muelle, y a medida que se van acercando puede sentir el olor salado del mar entrando con fuerza por sus pulmones.

No ha visto ni una sola persona ni mansión despampanante en diez minutos, Quinn Fabray se ha alejado por completo de la civilización.

Finalmente llegan, y observa su hogar sonriendo para sí misma; le había resultado extraño imaginársela viviendo en una gran mansión alrededor de otras grandes casas adosadas habitadas por familias felices perfectas de hijos rubios de ojos azules. Quinn no es ese tipo de persona, ella es mucho más sencilla que todo eso, y su hogar demuestra que en ese punto sigue siendo la misma.

Es una casa blanca de madera con un gran porche alrededor, rodeado por tablas también de madera blanca que la hacen parecer como un hogar digno de una revista de decoración. Quizás habría sido demasiado sobria de no tener esas grandes ventanas pintadas de azul y una brillante puerta roja de roble, que le dan ese aspecto de lugar confortable, íntimo, único. Alrededor, un gran jardín luce esplendoroso y bien cuidado con hermosas flores de todos los tipos y colores.

De no ser por la enorme verja metálica que la rodea, y por dos pequeñas cámaras de seguridad estratégicamente colocadas en la puerta, habría pensado que en esa casa vivía cualquier persona menos una exitosa directora de Hollywood cuyas ganancias de su última película habían ascendido a unos cientos de millones de dólares.

Walter para el coche y, por primera vez desde que llegaron a ese universo desconocido que era para ella Santa Mónica, mira a Quinn; ésta intenta de nuevo quitarse el cinturón con frustración y alza la vista con timidez, pidiéndole ayuda en silencio.

No lo piensa. Rachel se quita su propio cinturón de seguridad y de nuevo la ayuda, y también de nuevo experimenta ese nudo en el estómago al sentir tan cerca su aroma, ese olor a lavanda mezclada con frutas del bosque que tanto había amado en el pasado, que tal vez aún sigue amando, aunque no se permita siquiera el lujo de pensar en ello.

Se aleja rápidamente, deseosa de poder respirar de nuevo el aire salado del mar.

—Quieres... ¿quieres entrar? —le pregunta en un titubeo— Podríamos pedir algo para comer, tengo algunos menús de restaurantes con comida para llevar o... podría preparar algo, aún tengo un brazo útil —lo alza con una aniñada sonrisa.

Ella no dice nada, no sabe qué decir, se ha quedado completamente muda. Quinn niega con la cabeza al ver su expresión de pánico y abre la puerta.

—Tienes razón, ha sido una idea estúpida —hace un aspaviento con la mano—. Ya nos veremos. Muchas gracias por traerme, Walter —toca su hombro antes de abrir la puerta para salir.

—Ha sido un placer señorita Fabray, y de nuevo siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Espere, le ayudo a meter la bicicleta en su casa —sale también del coche.

Quinn le regala una última sonrisa y desaparece cerrando la puerta. Rachel se queda inmóvil en su asiento con mil pensamientos pasando por su cabeza.

¿Por qué no ha dicho "sí"? Son amigas, o al menos lo eran antes de ser algo más, y las antiguas amigas comen juntas al reencontrarse y se ponen al día. Ella puede hacer eso con Quinn, no le había pedido nada extraño, solo una simple comida entre dos viejas _amigas_.

Pero... ¿A quién quiere engañar? No son viejas amigas, son ex-novias, y eso lo cambia todo. ¿Estar a solas con ella? ¿Comer? ¿En su casa? ¿Las dos? ¿Con una cama a menos de cien kilómetros? No, no es una buena idea, es una idea _horrible_.

Pero quiere decir "sí", por muy estúpida que sea la idea. Quiere compartir más tiempo con ella, quiere poder tenerla a su lado un poco más, antes de volver a su casa con su novio y sentirse tremendamente culpable porque no sabe lo que siente, y está confusa, y distraída, y tal vez enamorada aún cuatro años y medio después de la chica que apareció por sorpresa en su puerta una noche cuando tenía veintiún años.

Y sí, ahora tiene veintiocho, pero aún sigue sintiendo como su corazón se para cada vez que escucha su inconfundible voz, ronca pero dulce, potente pero cálida. Al igual que sigue perdiendo la cabeza siempre que la tiene cerca, da igual si es en un evento con cientos de personas más, en el sillón de la sala de espera de un hospital o en el asiento trasero de su BMW. No importa el tiempo, no importa el lugar, la sensación es la misma.

Por ello sale del coche, si debe cerrar esa etapa y pasar página este es el momento. Porque ya lo dijo no me acuerdo muy bien quién, la mejor forma de evitar la tentación es caer en ella.

—¡Quinn! —grita un poco más fuerte de lo que deseado. Walter y ella se dan la vuelta, un tanto aturdidos por su grito desesperado.

—¿Si?

Rachel se acerca corriendo, sintiéndose por unos segundos como Cameron Díaz en _The Holiday_ corriendo hacia Jude Law por el suelo nevado; en este caso no hay nieve, pero excepto por eso y por la falta de música de fondo la situación es la misma.

Sigue viviendo su vida como si se tratase de una película, quizás es lo único que queda de su versión joven y despreocupada.

—Creo que voy a acompañarte en la comida —le dice finalmente intentando parecer un poco más serena—. Es decir, estás inválida y necesitarás ayuda, no quiero sentirme culpable por haber dejado a una pobre joven desvalida sola en casa.

—No estoy inválida. Solo tengo un brazo inmovilizado.

—Lo que sea. Walter puedes marcharte —le ordena al hombre, quien las observa con una expresión divertida en su rostro mientras sujeta el cadáver de la pobre bicicleta—. Te llamaré cuando necesite que vuelvas a por mí. ¿Vale?

—De acuerdo. Ha sido un placer conocerla, señorita Fabray. La próxima vez que la señorita Berry la vea le daré el disco de Jethro Tull, estoy seguro de que su vida cambiará después de escucharlo —sonríe, con sus pequeños pero vivaces ojos azulados.

—Lo esperaré con ansia Walter.

Y Rachel no puede evitar pensar en si lo está diciendo solo por el disco o también por la posibilidad de verla de nuevo otro día. Aunque quizás si lo que quiere es pasar página ese pensamiento no es el más adecuado. Walter se marcha, ambas quedan a solas y Quinn le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entre en el interior.

Nada más pisar su casa, sabe que le encantará, ese olor a vainilla mezclado con canela le recuerda al olor de las galletas que siempre le preparaba, eran una de sus cosas preferidas de los domingos por la tarde viendo películas tiradas en el sofá.

Es curioso como a veces un olor puede llevarte a momentos que creías olvidados, a instantes que no pensabas volver a recordar. Rachel, al sentir ese olor, se acuerda del día en que su por entonces novia se empeñó en que viese _Star Wars_. Creyó volverse loca solo al ver el primer cuarto de hora, era horrible, no entendía como a la gente podía gustarle tanto ni por qué Quinn estaba tan emocionada mirando absorta la pantalla.

Solo duró cincuenta minutos, después se encargó de hacerle entender que ella era mucho más interesante que Chewbacca.

Desde entonces "Ver _Star Wars_" se convirtió en un código secreto que solo quería decir que no verían la película en absoluto. Y posiblemente recordar esta anécdota en concreto no es lo mejor en sus circunstancias. Porque ya se sentía lo suficientemente nerviosa sin rememorar aquellos sonidos salidos de la garganta de Quinn y la gran estabilidad de cada uno de los componentes del mobiliario de su antiguo apartamento.

Ella le sonríe al entrar, desconocedora de sus pensamientos sucios, y apaga la alarma marcando diez dígitos en un pequeño aparato blanco, luego apaga otra marcando otros cuatro números y con un botón verde enciende las cámaras de la puerta.

—¿Por qué tanta seguridad?

—Tuve problemas con un fanático hace seis meses —responde elevando los hombros—. Al parecer no estaba muy contento por mi nueva película que, según él, iba en contra de mi estilo; algo completamente falso por otra parte, pero bueno. Me mandó por un tiempo cartas amenazantes, extraños mensajes de voz y una noche vino borracho con una botella de Whisky rota en su mano.

Rachel, inconscientemente, echa la mano a su boca, horrorizada, Quinn ríe.

—Sí, fue bastante impresionante. Por suerte aquel día Puck estaba de visita con Mike y Tina, para hablar sobre unos proyectos en los que íbamos a trabajar juntos, y pudieron inmovilizarlo. Desde entonces decidí colocar la verja, las cámaras y un buen sistema de alarma. Prefería mi casa antes de tener la misma seguridad que la Casa blanca pero... no me quedó otra alternativa.

—Dios, Quinn... —musita en un hilo de voz— Tuvo que ser horrible.

—Lo fue —asiente entrando en la cocina—. Tuve miedo de salir sola durante unas semanas, pero luego me dije a mí misma que ningún loco iba a impedirme mis paseos en bicicleta o mis carreras matutinas por la playa. Soy Quinn Fabray, hace falta mucho más que un psicópata para doblegarme —le guiña un ojo.

Rachel sigue mirándola en estado de shock, y ella acaricia con delicadeza su hombro para hacerle saber que ya pasó todo.

Es confuso ver a esa Quinn tan tranquila y relajada de nuevo, es como volver muchos años atrás, a cuando se reencontraron en un restaurante de Williamsburg. Aunque ahora no parece la hermana pequeña de Yoko Ono y su estilo es un poco menos bohemio y más propio de una mujer de veintiocho años, pero aún así casual. Unas mallas negras, unas zapatillas verde agua y una camiseta holgada del mismo color.

Algo fresco para ser noviembre, aunque si Quinn se había ido en bicicleta desde Santa Mónica hasta Beverly Hill sin duda no habría tenido frío.

Observa la cocina con atención, y le gusta. Es sencilla, sin mucho más que lo básico. Muebles blancos, una encimera azul y un enorme frigorífico del mismo color con pequeñas fotos pegadas con imanes en él. Se muere de curiosidad por ver las fotos, pero no lo hace, no quiere inmiscuirse en su privacidad, sabe perfectamente cuanto valora su espacio.

Una pequeña ventana con persianas metálicas separa la cocina del salón. Todo simple, nada ostentoso, como ella.

—Bueno... ¿qué te apetece? —pregunta abriendo uno de los cajones y sacando una gran colección de papeles de distintos tamaños y colores— Chino, tailandés, vietnamita, italiano, turco...

—No cocinas mucho, ¿verdad? —alza una ceja, divertida.

—Casi no tengo tiempo. Solo cocino algunos fines de semana, siempre que no tenga una resaca demasiado grande como para no poder levantarme del sofá.

—¿Sales a menudo de fiesta?

Esto no es asunto suyo, sin embargo Quinn no parece molesta por la pregunta indiscreta.

—De vez en cuando, más de lo que debería. Pero estoy cambiando eso, necesito un poco de estabilidad en mi vida —muerde su labio inferior—. Ya sabes... Vas cumpliendo años, el tiempo pasa, y te das cuenta de que no puedes seguir el ritmo, o de que aunque sí puedas no quieres seguirlo. ¿Me explico?

Rachel asiente en silencio e intenta entender por qué ahora sale tanto cuando antes su plan preferido era leer un libro sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en el sofá mientras escuchaba la banda sonora de _El pianista_. Tal vez el ritmo de las fiestas de Hollywood la había absorbido, o tal vez esa es su manera de superar la ruptura.

Niega con la cabeza de nuevo. Las salidas nocturnas de Quinn ya nada tienen que ver con ella, tal vez ahora se ha convertido en la nueva Paris Hilton de Los Ángeles pero eso no es de su incumbencia. Está ahí para pasar página, y eso hará. Una comida y luego borrón y cuenta nueva. No es muy complicado.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál es el elegido? —pregunta mostrándole los menús, como una de esas azafatas de la teletienda vendedoras de una batidora o un exprimidor ultrainteligente.

—Algo de comida tailandesa no estaría mal...

—Sabía que elegirías esa —sonríe. Ella le devuelve el gesto—. Voy a llamar, ponte cómoda —le indica señalando con la barbilla hacia el salón, ya con el teléfono en la mano.

El salón es una habitación amplia con un gran ventanal en el fondo desde el que se puede divisar la playa. Las paredes están pintadas de tonos grises claros y la luz del sol se refleja en ellas haciendo el lugar extremadamente luminoso. Los muebles son elegantes y de diseño, pocos pero bien elegidos. Un sofá marrón oscuro de cuero, dos sillones del mismo color, una pequeña mesa de cristal, otra más grande para las visitas de color negro y un mueble del mismo color en el que está colocada la gran pantalla plana donde, posiblemente, vería cientos y cientos de películas. Quizás incluso las suyas propias.

En una de las paredes, una gran estantería de ladrillos con todos esos libros y películas que antes habían estado en ese apartamento que compartían, hay muchos más que entonces, nuevas adquisiciones que le dejan aún más claro todo el tiempo que ha pasado. En las paredes, varios cuadros le dan el toque de color a la habitación y algunas de las fotos realizadas en esos años. Fotos de todo el mundo, de Dublín, Roma, París, Berlín, Madrid, incluso algunas de China.

Había viajado mucho, quizás buscando nuevas ideas para sus guiones, tal vez simplemente porque era una enamorada de las nuevas experiencias. Y siente envidia, porque lo más lejos que ha llegado en los últimos años ha sido a Miami, y porque George organizó un viaje para que los paparazzis la fotografiasen con Thomas.

Ese salón es lo más hermoso que ha visto en mucho tiempo, Kurt habría estado impresionado. Lo elegante mezclado con la sencillez, lo sobrio combinado con la alegría de los colores vivos, lo antiguo y lo moderno unido en cincuenta metros cuadrados. Quinn Fabray en estado puro.

—La comida llegará en veinte minutos —le anuncia saliendo de la cocina.

Rachel se queda inmóvil con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, incómoda. Por estar en una casa que no es suya y porque es la primera vez que está con Quinn en un lugar que no estuviese rodeado por decenas de cámaras. Es una situación confusa y por un momento se arrepiente de haber aceptado; pero entonces ella le sonríe, toma su mano y todo ese desconcierto desaparece inmediatamente.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte mi parte preferida de la casa —dice con voz misteriosa, llevándola hacia las escaleras y subiendo aún con su mano en la de ella.

Se siente tan bien el contacto, se siente tan... familiar.

Finalmente llegan a la parte de arriba, cuatro puertas distribuidas a lo largo de un amplio pasillo color naranja la reciben. Quinn suelta su mano, abre la segunda puerta a su derecha, y le hace un gesto con la cabeza para que entre.

Pone un pie en la habitación, y queda maravillada ante lo que ve, es como estar en una de esas tiendas de antigüedades de Brooklyn que tanto le fascinaban.

Hay discos de vinilo por todas partes, una amplia colección que habría adquirido también en aquel tiempo lejos la una de la otra porque no había visto ninguno de ellos antes. Discos de grupos de los 60 y los 70, discos de jazz, soul, R&B, discos de todos los estilos posibles ordenados alfabéticamente en estanterías de madera pintadas de rojo. Todo iluminado con pequeñas lucecitas, dándole un aspecto íntimo y acogedor.

U antiguo tocadiscos decora una de las esquinas, mientras que en la otra hay un pequeño escritorio y un gran ordenador con dos pantallas y algunos aparatos de sonido que Rachel había podido ver cuando grabó su disco en el estudio.

Es un lugar donde puede respirarse la paz y la tranquilidad, donde se la imagina escribiendo o eligiendo minuciosamente cuales serían las canciones que harían de banda sonora en su próxima película. No es tan elegante como el salón o lo poco que ha podido ver de la casa; es diferente, es extraño, es... muy Quinn.

Un gran cuadro en blanco y negro del puente de Brooklyn que tanto amaba preside el centro, con unas palabras pintadas en color negro que reconoce como parte de _Empire State Of Mind_:

_**"In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of"**_

No podría haber elegido una frase más acertada para su añorada ciudad.

—Este es mi estudio —extendió su brazo no magullado—. Aquí paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo cuando no estoy de rodaje.

Está orgullosa de ese lugar, puede verlo en su rostro. Y no le extraña, tiene motivos para estarlo.

—Es un sitio precioso, Quinn. Es... No sé... Mágico

—Necesitaba mi propio espacio dentro de mi espacio, no sé si me entiendes.

—Sí, te entiendo.

La entiende, entiende todas sus rarezas y son parte del porqué la había echado tanto de menos. Siempre fueron su parte preferida de ella, esa mente extraña gobernada por las cientos de películas y libros que había ido viendo y leyendo a lo largo de los años, un alma pura y artística, con un toque de absurda y quizás incluso loca, como esos pintores surrealistas que tanto le gustaban.

—Me gusta pasar todo mi tiempo aquí. Dejarme absorber por la música mientras leo o escribo —acaricia su pelo desordenado—. Estoy descubriendo nuevos artistas, grupos desconocidos por internet. Y estoy planteándome seriamente montar una pequeña productora. Ya sabes... un sello con el que dar a conocer nuevos artistas. Al mismo tiempo, podría producir mis películas y controlarlo todo. Los productores suelen acceder a mis peticiones, pero no hay nada como producir lo que haces, eso te da una libertad absoluta —la mira con una sonrisa llena de ilusión.

Le entusiasma su trabajo, puede verlo en sus ojos brillantes de nuevo llenos de esperanza. Sabe lo que es eso, porque ella ama también su trabajo, o al menos eso cree.

Observa de nuevo la habitación, intentando sumergirse en cada pequeño detalle, absorbiendo cada aspecto de esa nueva mujer que no conoce pero de la que lo quiere saber absolutamente todo. No sabe por qué cada pequeña cosa que hace le resulta tan fascinante, no comprende por qué le despierta tanto interés, no entiende por qué se ha pasado la mayor parte de su vida intentando unir las miles de piezas que dan forma a Quinn Fabray.

Hubo un tiempo en el que ella había sido también parte de ese puzzle, ahora sin embargo tiene que conformarse con seguir intentando unir las piezas a ciegas.

Intenta borrar cualquier pensamiento no recomendable, afortunadamente una guitarra roja colgada en la pared atrae su atención.

—¿Finalmente has aprendido a tocar?

—Nope —ríe entre dientes—. Aún sigue siendo mi asignatura pendiente. Pero estoy avanzando mucho, aunque por esta semana tendré que dejar mi aprendizaje —señala a su brazo

—Lo siento mucho Quinn, de verdad, yo tuve la culpa de que Walter apartase la vista de la carretera.

—No tiene importancia, deja de disculparte. Además, eso nos ha dado la oportunidad de reencontrarnos de nuevo. Y no voy a negar que poder hablar tranquilamente contigo merece una semana perdida de prácticas de guitarra —le guiña un ojo con una sonrisa.

Rachel agacha la cabeza, ruborizada por sus palabras y por ese nada sutil intento de coqueteo que no esperaba; tras un breve silencio incómodo, Quinn le invita a esperar en el salón.

Antes de salir, le echa una última mirada a la habitación; ese lugar le ha dejado claro que no ha cambiado tanto como pensaba, sigue siendo una pequeña alma bohemia encerrada en el cuerpo de una gran mujer de éxito.

Es bueno saber que ni la fama ni las salidas nocturnas ni los años han destruido la parte que más había amado de ella. Que, quizás, aún sigue amando.

* * *

><p>Buen vino, comida exótica, un hermiso balcón trasero junto a la playa, el mar como testigo y el sol amenizando aún más la velada. Risas, historias pasadas, complicidad, sonrisas tímidas, miradas silenciosas, a veces incómodas, otras llenas de todo. Bien pueden ser los componentes de una cita. ¿Verdad?<p>

Pero, no, no están en una cita.

Es un almuerzo cuya función es pasar página, ni siquiera divertirse o ponerse al día, solo dar carpetazo a una historia que ya debería estar más que olvidada.

Y Rachel tuvo que recordárselo un par de veces, o quizás unas cuantas más; porque sí, está ahí para pasar página, pero siente que justamente está haciendo lo contrario. Está recordando sin quererlo los días buenos, esos que no estuvieron llenos de peleas, gritos y portazos, esos plagados de miradas cómplices y carcajadas. Y por supuesto no es lo más recomendable en su caso.

Han hablado sobre los dos años y ocho meses que no se han visto, sobre todas esas cosas que cinco minutos en un evento no le permitieron hablar; sobre sus nuevos proyectos, sobre sus impresiones respecto a la fama y la popularidad, sobre los nuevos amigos que habían hecho en Los Ángeles, sobre los viejos a los que no había vuelto a ver. Sobre apartamentos, viajes, marcas de coche, música, películas, sobre mil y un temas más.

Pero sin tocar cosas importantes, obviando el tiempo que pasaron juntas, sin hablar de Thomas o George o de cualquiera de sus pechugonas.

Al menos hasta ahora.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —le dice, dando un sorbo a su taza de té importado de Bélgica conseguido gracias a otra de sus "amigas".

—Claro.

—En París... ¿Estabas ya saliendo con Thomas? —cuestiona sin rodeos.

Rachel intenta no atragantarse con su té, pero aferra con fuerza la taza para evitar el nerviosismo que esa simple pregunta le provoca. No por la cuestión en sí, sino por la referencia a esa noche precisamente entre todas.

—No —responde tras un breve carraspeo—. Sí para la prensa, ellos creen que llevamos juntos desde... Bueno, desde hace cinco años, pero por entonces todo era... fingido, no era una relación real.

—¿Y por qué, si ya eras mucho más popular y no erais co-protagonistas, seguiste con eso?

No lo pregunta con resentimiento o maldad, simplemente tiene curiosidad. La conoce, sabe que solo necesita saberlo. Y bueno, no pierde nada por darle su respuesta.

—George pensó que no era necesario separarnos —mira al horizonte, dando un sorbo a su taza—. Las cosas nos iban bien estando juntos, no quería todos los comentarios y chismes que hubiesen llegado tras la ruptura. Y yo lo preferí. Si creían que estaba con él me ahorraba preguntas sobre mi vida personal que no quería responder.

Quinn asiente, moviendo el té con la pequeña cucharilla y cogiendo una de las galletas de canela que hay colocadas en un pequeño plato naranja.

—¿Y desde cuándo estáis juntos realmente?

—Desde hace un año y siete meses.

—Le costó lanzarse al condenado —ríe entre dientes. Rachel le tira una servilla y la mira frunciendo el ceño.

—Idiota. Él es un chico muy respetuoso.

—Sí, como los amantes clásicos de las películas de los años 20, ¿verdad?

—Algo así...

—¿Y por eso lleva aún ese peinado y se viste como Clark Gable?

—Es clásico —eleva los hombros.

—Y aburrido.

—¡No es aburrido! —protesta arrugando la frente. Quinn alza una ceja— Está bien, tal vez no es el hombre más divertido del planeta; pero me respeta y me protege. Es un gran amigo, una persona en la que confío y que me hace sentir segura. Eso es algo importante, ya sabes... Tener a alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Ha repetido esas palabras tantas veces que ya empiezan a parecerles vacías.

Eso es lo que dice sobre su novio en las entrevistas, eso es lo que le dice a sus padres cuando le preguntan por qué está con él, ese es el argumento que se repite ella misma una y otra vez para convencerse de que Thomas es el hombre perfecto; aunque a veces lo duda, y otras está completamente segura de que no lo es en absoluto.

—¿Eres feliz con él? —pregunta, después de unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Cómo?

—Hablas de seguridad, protección, confianza, pero no considero que eso lo sea todo en una relación —la mira fijamente—. ¿Te hace feliz, Rach?

Traga saliva con fuerza, intentando evitar el temblor de piernas que su mirada fija le causa, y asiente lentamente.

—¿Y estás enamorada de él?

Esto ya es más complicado de responder. Se aferra con más fuerza a su taza y siente como comienzan a sudarle las manos.

—¿A... qué viene esa pregunta?

—Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Estás enamorada sí o no? Responde.

—Yo... —carraspea— No creo que deba hablar de mis sentimientos por Thomas contigo, Quinn. No es adecuado.

—¿Por qué?

—Lo sabes.

Quinn la observa fijamente para luego dar otro sorbo a su té, inspirando profundamente mientras mira al mar azulado frente a ellas.

—Creo que no puedes responder a mi pregunta porque ni tú sabes la respuesta —dice, con tono pausando pero firme—. Creo que te engañas estando con una persona por la que no sientes nada, o al menos no todo lo que deberías sentir, simplemente porque tienes miedo de estar sola.

—Y eso me lo dice alguien que se pasea cada noche con una chica diferente bajo el brazo... —ríe sin gracia— Sí, precisamente _tú_ eres la más indicada para hablarme del miedo a la soledad.

—Estoy intentando cambiar eso.

—Pero lo sigues haciendo, ¿verdad?

Por un momento cree que ha ganado esa absurda batalla, pero no, está muy equivocada.

—No hablamos de mí. No intentes desviar la conversación. ¿Estás enamorada de él?

—No pienso responder a eso —se cruza de brazos.

—Es decir, que no —sonríe satisfecha.

No le gusta esa actitud, no le gusta que dé por hecho que no está enamorada de Thomas sin que ella le haya dado una respuesta a su pregunta, no le gusta que en el fondo tenga razón.

Y por eso mismo, se levanta y da por concluido su almuerzo de amigas, comida tailandesa y té de Bélgica al sol de San Mónica.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A _mi_ casa, con _mi _novio.

—¡Vamos, Rachel! No te pongas así —se levanta de la silla siguiéndola hasta el salón—. Quédate un rato más, podemos ver una película.

—No quiero —responde tomando su bolso colocado sobre el sofá.

—Rachel, espera —la toma del brazo. Ella la mira fulminante y Quinn la observa en silencio—. Sabes que tengo razón. ¿Por qué te haces esto?

—¿Y qué se supone que estoy haciéndome?

—Estás engañándote, estás aferrándote a tu propia mentira.

—¡Qué demonios sabrás tú! —escupe con frialdad apartando su brazo.

—Te conozco.

—No, tú no me conoces, no me conoces en absoluto —la señala con el dedo—. Yo ya no soy la tonta y enamorada idiota a la que dejaste en Nueva York entre sollozos y ruegos por tener una noche más tu presencia. El tiempo ha pasado, y yo he cambiado. No hagas como si supieses lo que siento o por lo que estoy pasando porque no tienes ni puta idea de _nada_.

—Sé que me has mentido, sé que no eres feliz, puedo verlo en tus ojos —acaricia su mejilla, ella cierra los ojos inconscientemente ante el contacto—. Por favor, Rachel... vuelve conmigo, yo puedo hacerte feliz —susurra con voz dulce, acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

Siente como la sangre sube hasta su cabeza, haciéndola sentir mareada. Quinn está a solo pocos centímetros de ella, puede sentir su aliento cálido golpeando contra sus mejillas, puede sentir su aroma entrar a borbotones por sus pulmones embriagándola de nuevo.

No puede hacerlo, no puede echar a perder todo lo que ha conseguido solo porque ahora _sí_ quiera estar a su lado. Es tarde, ha llegado cuatro años, cinco meses y veintiséis días tarde.

Al igual que ya era tarde aquella noche en París.

—Tengo que irme —se separa rápidamente, saliendo hasta el jardín.

Abre la enorme puerta de la entrada, la cierra tras ella y corre calle abajo sin mirar atrás. Necesita tenerla lo más lejos posible, necesita respirar, necesita ver a Thomas.

Porque él hace las cosas fáciles, Thomas consigue que las cosas parezcan sencillas y que el dolor sea menos agudo y un poco más soportable; lo necesita a su lado, necesita desesperadamente creer que puede ser feliz al lado de otra persona que no sea Quinn Fabray.


	43. 17 de enero, 2023

**42**

_17 de enero, 2023_

_**Isla Contoy. Cancún, México.**_

Puede ser invierno, pero ella está disfrutando de la maravillosa brisa nocturna.

Thomas duerme en la cama de esa habitación a orillas de la playa, en una pequeña cabaña de lujo, como las que salen en las películas de inundaciones y catástrofes naturales. Se estremece un poco al pensar en esto, por nada del mundo quiere ser como Naomi Watts en _Lo imposible_.

Al menos el viaje está siendo tranquilo. Sin fotografías ni paparazzis, aunque le haya costado mucho convencer a George de que necesitaba desconectar de todo al menos unos días, por muy suculento que fuese para él unas cuantas imágenes de ambos disfrutando de una "romántica" escapada.

Aferra los laterales de su poncho blanco con fuerza alrededor de sí misma, porque puede que no haga el mismo frío que en Los Ángeles, y mucho menos si piensa en el que debe hacer en Nueva York, pero son las cuatro de la mañana y el aire golpea con fuerza, no puede permitirse coger una pulmonía.

Lleva observando el mar en calma desde hace al menos una hora, desde que se levantó de la cama cansada de dar vueltas.

De nuevo coger el sueño es una tarea casi imposible; las pesadillas siguen sucediéndose, con más fuerza que nunca, y por mucho que se empeñe su médico de cabecera no está dispuesta a recurrir a somníferos para dormir. De eso a la adicción hay solo un paso, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Por ello, eso hace todas las noches, mirar por la ventana en su apartamento de Echo Park, o en su casa de Lima, o ahora en esa cabaña durante sus mini vacaciones antes de los duros meses que le esperan.

En dos días serán los Globos de Oro, y con ellos comenzará la época de premios y eventos a los que tendrá que asistir fingiendo ser una mujer feliz encantada con el estreno de su próxima película y aferrada al brazo de su amado novio. Solo le quedan dos días de tranquilidad, después George ya ha programado minuto a minuto su vida para los próximos catorce meses.

Quizás eso es lo peor de todo, lo que más impotente le hace sentir, no ser capaz de tener el mando de su vida; no elegir nada, dejarse llevar por las decisiones de ese loco que, a pesar de haber hecho sus sueños realidad, siempre está demasiado ocupado hablando sobre lo que debe y no debe hacer como para tomarse tan solo dos segundos en escucharla. Porque ella no sabe si quiere seguir con todo eso, no sabe si ser una estrella de Hollywood perseguida por los paparazzi y portada de todas las revistas del país es realmente para lo que está destinada.

Echa de menos Broadway, echa de menos el escenario, echa de menos el crujir de las tablas sobre sus pies y el clamor de los aplausos. Echa de menos el lenguaje silencioso entre el actor y el público, echa de menos Nueva York, sobre todo echa de menos eso, y a Kurt, que sí puede disfrutar de esa magia.

Parece que la vida siempre la aleja de todo cuanto quiere, solo ha podido compartir con él un año de los últimos cinco.

Pero Kurt siempre fue el más inteligente de los dos, o al menos el más dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien fuese necesario para conseguir lo que quería. Y eso era volver a Broadway para actuar en _Cats,_ para estar con Blaine, quien ahora interpreta todas las noches a Tony en la nueva reposición de _West Side Story_.

A ella le ofrecieron el papel de Anita, George lo descartó de inmediato. Y Rachel... bueno, simplemente asintió y se resignó. Como siempre.

Habría estado bien volver con esa obra, con la misma que había interpretado en su último año de instituto, junto con uno de sus mejores amigos y teniendo así que regresar a la ciudad de sus sueños. Pero es una estrella de Hollywood ahora, y su agenda está demasiado ocupada para "perder el tiempo con tontos musicales". Palabras de George, no de ella por supuesto.

Suspira y se enciende un cigarrillo; sí, ella, Rachel Berry fumando.

No es algo habitual, solo lo hace cuando ya no puede más, en los momentos de crisis, antes de un estreno o después de un duro día de rodaje.

Ni siquiera traga el humo, fuma por el simple hecho de hacerlo, por sentir en su interior algo más que vacío y desolación, porque se supone que todos los fumadores lo hacen para relajarse y ella necesita eso, tranquilidad, relax. Pero lamentablemente esto no llega, aunque sí lo hace su rostro.

Cuando piensa en Quinn no puede hacerlo como en un todo, sino que lo hace por fascículos, por pequeños y diminutos detalles. Recuerda su ceño fruncido cuando leía un libro, su sonrisa de triunfo cuando algo le salía tal y como lo había planeado, su mirada dura cuando no le gustaba lo que estaba escuchando. Recuerda el olor de su pelo al salir de la ducha, recuerda su voz dulce cuando le deseaba buena noches antes de dormir, recuerda su andar desgarbado y libre de cualquier peso sobre los hombros. Recuerda esos sonidos que solo ella podía conseguir de sus labios.

No puede recordarla sin ir desgranándola en pequeñas porciones, y tampoco puede evitar echar de menos todas y cada una de ellas.

Su risa estridente, sus divagaciones sin sentido, sus reflexiones sobre cine, su música depresiva, sus galletas de canela y vainilla. Su bicicleta amarilla ahora destrozada, su vieja sudadera gris, sus gafas de sol de cientos de colores diferentes, sus decenas de cuadernos esparcidos por cualquier rincón de su viejo apartamento. Sus manos, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su pelo alborotado.

Puede que las cosas no saliesen bien, que su último encuentro y la forma en la que se despidieron, sin despedirse realmente, aún le torture algunas noches de insomnio; pero no quiere borrar nada de lo que pasó a su lado, ni un solo minuto, aunque al mismo tiempo tampoco querría revivirlo todo. Había habido demasiado dolor, demasiadas dudas, demasiados reproches, demasiados gritos, demasiado sufrimiento.

Cada vez que Quinn llega a su mente, una constante sensación de quiero y no puedo la acompaña; quiere saber de ella, pero al mismo tiempo no puede verla.

Porque sabe que si lo hace terminarían discutiendo, o besándose, o haciendo el amor una y otra vez hasta quedarse sin fuerzas para recuperar el tiempo perdido. No pueden tener una relación cordial, ni mucho menos una amistad. En su historia jamás existieron los grises, todo siempre vagó entre el blanco y el negro, entre el amor y el odio, entre la más absoluta felicidad y la tristeza más devastadora, entre los días idílicos y las noches de tormenta. Y eso no cambiará ahora, el tiempo no siempre lo cambia todo.

No, Rachel Berry no puede ver de nuevo a Quinn Fabray, y no puede hacerlo porque, por mucho que se empeñe en negarlo, aún no ha pasado página.

—¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Y... ¿Estás fumando? —le pregunta Thomas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella lo mira entre la penumbra, y ve como su cuerpo semidesnudo sale al porche, con los ojos entrecerrados por la repentina luz, aunque ésta solo sea la proveniente de una pequeña lámpara de aceite colgada en la madera.

—No podía dormir —eleva los hombros, apagando el cigarrillo ya casi consumido por completo y volviendo la vista al horizonte.

Thomas se coloca en su espalda, y acaricia sus brazos con las palmas de sus manos, apoyando la barbilla en su hombro tras darle un cálido beso en la cabeza. Ella se queda inmóvil, sin responderle el cariñoso gesto, ni siquiera con una leve sonrisa como suele hacer cuando no le apetece hablar.

No quiere fingir esta noche, está cansada de fingir, incluso está cansada de cuando no finge. Está agotada de dar vueltas una y otra vez sobre lo mismo, con el fantasma de la falta de amor flotando sobre sus cabezas constantemente, como si se tratase de una nube a punto de dejar una enorme tormenta en un cálido día de verano.

O quizás en una noche de invierno.

—¿Vas a decirme que te pasa? —le pregunta, apartándose de ella y apoyando sus codos en la barandilla mirándola fijamente.

—No me pasa nada.

—Eso no se lo cree nadie, Rachel.

Ella lo mira sorprendida, no está acostumbrada a ese tono proveniente de sus labios, él siempre utiliza esa voz melosa con acento de buen chico inglés que a veces le gusta y otras detesta.

Pero todo el mundo tiene un límite, y quizás el de Thomas ya ha sido rebasado. No le extraña, merece un monumento a la paciencia.

—Estás así por ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Por quién?

—No me hagas decir su nombre, sabes perfectamente de quien hablo.

Claro que lo sabe, por supuesto que lo sabe, pero lo que no entiende es a qué demonios viene esa pregunta en este preciso momento.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver ella con mi insomnio?

—Sé que os habéis encontrado un par de veces después del día del restaurante, y también sé que desde entonces has vuelto a tener pesadillas —Rachel lo mira casi con la boca rozando el suelo, él ríe sin gracia—. Puede que me haga el tonto, pero no lo soy.

—¿Has estado espiándome?

—¡Claro que no! Sois famosas, solo tuve que ver un par de revistas en el dentista y leer que Quinn Fabray también estaba en varios de los eventos a los que fuiste en verano.

Por supuesto, ¿cómo podía ser tan idiota? No tiene privacidad, cada paso que da es estudiado al milímetro por todos esos buitres, da igual si es salir de compras al supermercado o acudir a su sesión mensual con la depiladora. Siempre hay una cámara haciéndole fotos, incluso esos días en los que su rostro _no_ está precisamente para fotos.

Es estresante, y frustrante, y tremendamente incómodo. Pero no tanto como el momento que está viviendo ahora.

—¿Os habéis visto fuera de algún evento? —le pregunta tras un breve silencio, aún sin dirigirle la mirada.

—Solo una vez, Walter golpeó su bicicleta por accidente, la llevamos al hospital y luego le acompañamos a su casa.

—¿Y por qué no me lo contaste?

—No lo vi algo importante —eleva los hombros—. Solo tuvo un simple esguince, se lo vendaron y luego la acercamos a Santa Mónica para que no fuese sola. Nada más.

—¿Nada más?

Ella baraja varios segundos la respuesta, para luego negar con la cabeza aferrando más su poncho a su cuerpo.

—Nada más.

El sonido del mar es lo único que puede escucharse los siguientes minutos; Thomas mira hacia el suelo, con los pies descalzos y la frente arrugada en el pensamiento.

Le es extraño verlo así, él que siempre es todo sonrisas y amabilidad, él que jamás ha mostrado nada más que buenas palabras y miradas llenas de comprensión y amor hacia su persona desde que se conocieron en Londres hace ya ocho años. Nunca un mal gesto, nunca una mala palabra o respuesta, a pesar de que muchas veces quizás su actitud bien lo habría merecido.

Se siente mal por lo que le está haciendo, aunque técnicamente no esté haciendo nada malo. Pero sabe que sí lo hace, porque cuando él duerme ella piensa en Quinn, y cuando él se marcha ella busca su nombre en internet, y cuando él no puede verla se encierra en el baño para llorar en silencio por no saber qué demonios está haciendo con su vida.

Y entonces, algo que se supone que debería hacer las cosas fáciles, que debería hacerla feliz, solo consigue hacer que se sienta aún más desbastada.

¿Cuándo aprenderá? ¿Cuándo lo superará? ¿Acaso vivirá con la carga de este dolor toda su vida?

—¿Sigues enamorada de ella?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclama rápidamente— ¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Ha sido una persona muy importante para ti —eleva los hombros.

—Tú mismo lo has dicho, "ha sido". Pero ya no lo es. Lo fue, en su momento.

—¿Y entonces por qué estás así, Rachel? —frunce el ceño— Porque siempre pareces ida, o ausente, como si realmente no deseases estar aquí, como si estar a mi lado te supusiera un esfuerzo enorme —suspira alzando la vista hasta ella—. Llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, me desvivo por hacerte feliz, pero parece que nunca lo consigo. Y ahora estamos en una playa paradisiaca, en un hotel de lujo donde se supone que estarías más relajada, y en vez de eso parece que estás en el purgatorio esperando la condena eterna.

Le sorprende ver como Thomas se da cuenta de todo, como a pesar de que nunca diga nada la conoce lo suficiente como para percatarse de que no está bien, de que no es la Rachel que solía ser.

Pero hay algo que Thomas no puede hacer, a diferencia de Quinn, y eso es leer su pensamiento, leer entre sus líneas, saber cuando miente o cuando solo dice verdades a medias. Y eso es una suerte para ella. Sigue siendo actriz, y a estas alturas casi una mentirosa patológica.

—Thomas —se acerca hacia él, poniendo las manos en sus hombros—. Sabes como me pongo antes de un estreno, y mucho más por éste, porque sabes perfectamente que es crucial para mi carrera —lo mira a los ojos, casi reflejándose en ese azul cristalino—. Sé que últimamente estoy más rara de lo normal, y también sé que no debe ser fácil para ti soportar mis cambios de humor o mi nerviosismo. Pero es por el trabajo, por todo lo que debo hacer los próximos meses, no tiene nada que ver con Quinn. Ella ya no es nada para mí.

Lo ha dicho tan convencida, que por un segundo incluso llega a creérselo. Aunque al segundo siguiente comprende que es otro monólogo vacío más para calmar las aguas revueltas.

Thomas la mira fijamente, y posa las manos en su cintura acariciándola lentamente.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella sonríe lo más ampliamente que puede y asiente dando un pequeño golpecito cariñoso en su nariz.

—Completamente. ¿Vamos a la cama?

Thomas asiente en silencio, y ella posa sus labios contra los suyos con dulzura, intentando encontrar de nuevo el consuelo en sus fuertes brazos, aunque siempre que lo intenta solo consigue comprender que es un acto completamente inútil. Porque sus abrazos son muy diferentes, porque sus brazos casi no pueden rodear la mitad de su cuerpo, porque no tienen la perfección de los abrazos que le daba a ella, porque a veces siente que abraza a la nada misma.

Porque da igual lo idílico que sea el entorno que la rodea, el pensamiento de Quinn Fabray siempre le acompaña, es una parte más de su equipaje de mano.

Y, a casi 3.400 kilómetros de distancia, ese equipaje está mirando también otro mar, uno no tan paradisíaco como el de la Isla Contoy, pero que es su mayor tesoro.

Ese mar, es lo único capaz de mantenerla en calma.

Tumbada en la hamaca de su balcón trasero, con una taza de té en su mano derecha y la luz tenue de la luna alumbrado su rostro, se pregunta en qué momento esa sensación de vacío dejará de ser su compañera nocturna. Porque ya no quiere seguir pasando sus noches con modelos despampanantes ni con morenas bajitas de largas piernas, no a no ser que sea _su_ morena bajita de largas piernas.

Está cansada de llenar su mente con el eco de los suspiros de mujeres por las que no siente nada, al igual que está agotada por no dejar de pensar en qué estará haciendo o en dónde estará o si estará pensando también en ella.

No puede sacar de su cabeza el último día en que la vio, cuando su ansiedad pudo más que cualquier resquicio de cordura que pudiese quedar en su maltrecho cuerpo; porque aquel encuentro no había sido planeado minuto a minuto, y porque un par de frases en cualquier evento no eran lo mismo que tenerla horas solo para ella. Sabe que se precipitó, pero de igual forma no se arrepiente. Hay veces que debemos tomar las riendas de la situación y plantarle cara.

Sus sentimientos por Rachel son sinceros, y aunque ese intento por reconquistala no salió como hubiese deseado, tenerla cinco segundos a tan escasa distancia y llena de dudas solo le hizo desearla aún más de lo que ya lo hacía. Olvidando reproches y dudas, olvidando el sufrimiento que su ausencia le causó, solo pensando que estar con ella es la única manera de ser feliz por completo.

Pero sabe que está siendo masoquista, que se prohibe el derecho a ser feliz con otra perona pensando en alguien imposible y que no está disfrutando como debería de todo lo que ha conseguido.

Y no puede seguir así, nadie puede vivir eternamente solo de recuerdos.


	44. 19 de enero, 2023

**43**

_19 de enero, 2023_

**Hotel Bervelly Hilton, Los Ángeles**

—Después de esto te perdono todo lo que me hiciste en el instituto.

—¿Perdón? —la mira frunciendo el ceño— ¿Y qué se supone que te hice?

—Bueno, me quitaste el puesto de capitana en el equipo, te enrollaste con dos de mis ex novios, te...

—Espera, espera. ¿Cómo? —se mueve en el asiento trasero del coche— _Tú_ me quitaste el puesto de capitana cuando me quedé embarazada, y luego te acostaste con Puck, aunque era el padre de mi hija, y más tarde con Finn, aunque era el supuesto padre de mi hija y _mi_ ex novio. Además de todas tus burlas durante el embarazo, y tus...

—¡Ay, Q! ¡Vives en el pasado! —alza los brazos— Tu película está nominada a un Globo de Oro y esa chica que te mira como si fueses un trozo de carne, Jasmine, también está nominada a mejor actriz. Disfruta un poco y cambia esa cara de puerro disecado, no me arruines mi noche especial.

—Se llama Janet, no Jasmine, y no me mira de ninguna forma. Además, es _mi_ noche especial.

—Tu noche, mi noche, ¿qué más da? —hace un aspaviento con la mano, sacando un espejito de su bolso de mano para mirarse por enésima vez— Es la noche en la que nos codearemos con estrellas, beberemos champagne de seis cientos dólares y a mi lado en la mesa estará sentada nada más y nada menos que Olivia Wilde. ¡Es la mejor noche de nuestra vida! ¿Quién podría imaginar que viviríamos algo así?

Nadie. Por supuesto que nadie podría haber adivinado que Quinn Fabray sería invitada a los Globos de Oro por la nominación de su último trabajo a mejor película, y mucho menos que su acompañante en una noche tan importante sería Santana López.

¿Por qué la había elegido? Posiblemente porque no le quedó otra opción. Sus amenazas telefónicas desde que le contó que estaba invitada a la gala se habían ido sucediendo durante todo un mes, hasta que finalmente no le quedó más alternativa que invitarla. ¿Que podía hacer? No estaba dispuesta a soportar sus múltiples monólogos sobre lo mala amiga que era y como era incapaz de compartir un poco de su fama con ella. Bastante tiene con aguantarla siempre que da una entrevista y le recrimina no haberla nombrado como la persona que la catapultó a lo más alto.

Igualmente tampoco tenía a nadie con ir. Vanessa está de viaje en Chicago cubriendo un concierto de Radiohead y Katy visitando a su familia. Y, bueno, pudo acudir con alguna de sus "amigas", pero lo está dejando, y no quiere pasearse por la alfombra roja con cualquier modelo a la que solo conoce de una charla tomando una copa o una aventura nocturna, prefiere hacerlo con su amiga de toda la vida, aunque ésta sea Santana.

Por ello ahí está, en el asiento trasero de un Mercedes gris, con un hermoso vestido verde agua y su pelo peinado con un medio recogido dejando caer un par de rizos en sus hombros. Poco maquillaje, como de costumbre, solo lo necesario para cubrir las ojeras fruto de la falta de sueño de las últimas semanas. Porque todo está siendo una completa locura, y dormir cada vez parece más complicado, quizás incluso imposible. Un lujo.

Y es que no solo está nerviosa porque su película y su actriz principal estén nominadas a un Globo de Oro, ni por el abrumador éxito que ha tenido en los cines el último mes, ni porque su nombre suene constantemente como posible nominada para el Oscar a mejor director. No. También está nerviosa porque sabe que ella estará ahí, porque sabe que va a verla, porque sabe que irá acompañada de Thomas y que ambos serán el centro de todas las miradas.

Está aterrada porque no sabe cómo comportarse con Rachel después de su último encuentro, y porque tampoco sabe si tendrá la fuerza suficiente para hacer de tripas corazón y fingir que no le importa verla con ese imbécil que sigue teniendo algo que le pertenece a ella por derecho. Por mucho que Rachel se empeñe en querer demostrar lo contrario.

Por todo eso juega constantemente con la pulsera de diamantes cortesía de una cara joyería que tendrá que devolver al día siguiente, por eso no ha dejado de mover su pierna desde que subió al coche, por eso siente que le falta el aire cuando finalmente el coche frena y sabe que han llegado a su destino.

¿Qué será lo que ocurra esta vez? ¿Cómo será el nuevo encuentro? ¿Cuál de todas sus caras mostrará a Rachel? Y ella, ¿se dejará llevar por su bipolaridad?

—Quinn... —toca su hombro Santana; ella la mira distraída, aún sumergida en sus pensamientos— Tranquilízate, todo irá bien.

—Estoy tranquila.

—Mentira. Estás al borde de un ataque de pánico. Y es lógico —sonríe de medio lado**—**. Hoy es un día muy importante. Pero lo que pase no cambiará nada, para mí seguirás siendo la mejor directora de cine que conozco.

—Soy la única que conoces.

—Bueno, pues eso te convierte en mi preferida —toca su nariz con cariño—. Y, si te sientas en peligro, solo... Ya sabes, dame un silbidito.

—¿Qué?

Santana le señala con la barbilla hacia la ventanilla del coche, y ella gira la cabeza, viendo el motivo de ese último comentario.

Rachel. Rachel hermosa con un vestido azul de larga cola y prominente escote. Rachel hermosa con un vestido azul de larga cola y prominente escote del brazo de Thomas, que va elegantemente vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro y una pajarita roja a juego con sus tirantes.

Ambos posando ante la prensa, como la pareja modelo que son, ambos sonriendo como dos tontos enamorados, aunque duda muchísimo de que lo sean realmente.

Inspira profundamente y vuelve la vista al frente. Necesita unos segundos para recuperarse y así hacer su aparición estelar. Porque es una noche importante, y necesita ser fuerte, no puede dejarse llevar por el miedo o por viejos fantasmas de amores imposibles. Sabe que no la podrá tener, que su oportunidad pasó una calurosa noche de junio y que ahora solo le queda dar la batalla por perdida. Una retirada a tiempo es una victoria. O al menos ese es el camino que ella escoge.

Se retira. ¿Rachel prefiere estar con ese matojo de pelos con pajarita? Perfecto. Lo respeta. No le gusta, no lo desea, pero lo respeta.

Ahí tienes Thomas. Ahora es tuya. Disfrútala.

* * *

><p>Después de todo el tiempo que lleva en Hollywood, las cenas de gala y las entregas de premios siempre le resultan iguales.<p>

Presentadores que hacen bromas sin gracia a las que todos ríen por exigencia del regidor, caras sonrientes de los que ganan y caras sonrientes de los que pierden aunque posiblemente lo que menos desean es sonreír, fotos y más fotos a la entrada desfilando por la alfombra roja, cámaras y más cámaras en el interior ante las que todos se esfuerzan demasiado por aparentar completa normalidad.

Saludos de cortesía a desconocidos de los cuales solo conoce los nombres, sonrisas y más sonrisas que casi hacen adormecer sus mejillas, un par de palabras de felicitación para los ganadores y obviar hablar del premio en sus cortas conversaciones con los perdedores.

Meryl Streep la saluda como si la conociera de toda la vida, Robert De Niro le guiña un ojo, Kate Winslet ríe junto a ella por querer coger el mismo canapé en la recepción, Will Smith casi le ruega trabajar juntos alguna vez.

Esa es la nueva vida de Quinn Fabray. El día a día de una mujer que ha triunfado de una forma que muchos siguen encontrando incomprensible, porque un día salió de la nada protegida por la producción de Lawrence Bender y para sorpresa de todos llegó para quedarse.

Su prueba de fuego ha sido un éxito, los halagos le han acompañado desde el estreno de su última película, ha sido número uno en los cines de todo el país durante la Navidad e incluso los críticos más conservadores reconocieron finalmente su gran trabajo. Ya sí es oficialmente una estrella del cine, una directora reconocida y admirada por su trabajo, nombrada entre las cien mujeres más influyentes menores de treinta años por la revista People y con una película nominada a un Globo de Oro, posiblemente también a un Oscar. ¿Quién puede negar que ya tiene su carrera completamente asentada?

Nada queda de esos primeros meses en Los Ángeles, cuando tenía que seguir los pasos de Elise sin tener ni la menor idea de qué hacer o decir para no cagarla frente a personas importantes, ahora _ella_ es la persona importante y otros miden sus palabras en su presencia.

Ella tiene el poder. Y nadie puede quitarle eso. Nadie.

—¡Dios! No vas a creer lo que me acaba de pasar —le dice Santana sentándose a su lado de nuevo en la mesa, después de haber desaparecido la mayor parte del intermedio de publicidad—. Estaba en el baño, retocando mi maquillaje, cuando una actriz muy muy conocida, de la cual no diré el nombre para preservar su intimidad, me ha dado su número de teléfono. ¡A mí! ¡A Santana López! ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Acabo de ligar con una estrella de cine!

—Me alegro por ti, San.

—¿Y ya está? —la mira confusa— ¿Solo vas a decir eso? ¿Ni siquiera vas a insistir para que te cuente quién es?

—Quieres preservar su intimidad, y eso me parece muy honrado por tu parte —da un sorbo a su copa—. No quiero ponerte en un aprieto.

—Ya pero... ¿No tienes curiosidad?

—¿Sinceramente? No.

—Claro, como eres una señorita de éxito a la que Jodie Foster llama Quinnie, pues que yo ahora tenga el número de una actriz famosa no despierta tu curiosidad —alza las cejas, cruzándose de brazos—. Eres horrible. Acabas de destrozar mi noche.

—¡Por favor, Santana! He soportado tus gritos por cada pequeña cosa que veías, ya fuese a Ellen Degeneres con su esposa o las flores del centro de mesa —gira los ojos—. Te presenté a Halle Berry porque es tu fantasía erótica desde que fue chica Bond y he tenido que soportar la vergüenza cuando le preguntaste a Olivia Wilde si podía firmar un autógrafo en tus pechos. Creo que he sido _muy_ buena amiga esta noche. Otra te hubiese mandado de una patada de vuelta a Nueva York a los cinco minutos.

Ella la mira en silencio, abre la boca ofendida y asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Si tanta vergüenza te da estar conmigo, me voy —se levanta de su silla—. No me gusta estar donde no soy bienvenida.

Quinn alza las cejas consternada por su incomprensible reacción y rápidamente se levanta poniéndose en su camino.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me voy.

—¿Cómo demonios te vas a ir ahora? El premio a mejor película es el siguiente, tras el corte de publicidad.

—Pues mucha suerte —sigue con su camino con la barbila alzada, apretando su bolso de mano a su costado; ella de nuevo se interpone en su avance.

—Vienes en el coche de mi productora, no puedes irte.

—Pediré un taxi.

—Duermes en mi casa, Santana —gira los ojos, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien está siendo testigo de la escena. Pero no, todos están demasiado centrados en sus propios ombligos y retocando sus maquillajes antes de salir de nuevo al aire como para percatarse de nada.

—Recogeré mis cosas y pasaré la noche en un hotel. No quiero estar ni un solo segundo más contigo. Eres un muermo.

—¿Muermo?

—Sí, un muermo. Desde que llegué anoche, como todas las veces que he venido a visitarte, no has hecho nada más que quejarte o refunfuñar o estar tirada en esa estúpida hamaca que tienes en tu balcón trasero —se cruza de brazos, mirándola desafiante—. No me has llevado a ningún sitio, no me has enseñado Los Ángeles, he venido cuatro veces el último año y ni siquiera he dado un paseo por Hollywood. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?

—¿Cómo? —ríe entre dientes— ¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo?

—Digo lo que pienso. Si no te hubiese amenazado con enviarle tu foto de Lucy Caboosey a Perez Hilton no me habrías traído. ¿O me equivoco?

—Sí, te equivocas. Porque si te he traído es porque _quiero_ que estés aquí, conmigo, esta noche. Solo que al menos espero que te comportes como es debido.

—Me he portado de forma magistral.

—¡Le has tirado una copa encima a Tatiana Maslany para poder limpiarle el escote!

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan condenadamente sexy! —alza los brazos— ¡No soy de piedra!

Ambas se miran desafiantes como si de nuevo estuviesen en el pasillo de la escuela frente a las taquillas y tuviesen dieciséis años, pero no, ni son de nuevo adolescentes ni están en el instituto. Están en la gala de los Globos de Oro, respirando el mismo aire que todas las estrellas de Hollywood del momento. Y eso lo cambia todo, por supuesto.

—Chicas... —les dice uno de los regidores— Siento interrumpiros pero no podéis estar de pie. O estáis sentadas o debéis iros fuera. Salimos al aire en un minuto.

Quinn algo ruborizada por la llamada de atención mira a Santana, esperando que definitivamente se vaya. Porque la conoce, y sabe que es alguien de ideas fijas. Siempre ha sido así, cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión.

Pero sorprendentemente asiente y de nuevo se coloca en su silla, al lado de su adorada Olivia Wilde, o no, porque ésta ha cambiado su asiento con el de Janet posiblemente por miedo a que de nuevo le haga otra proposición indecente, aunque ahora quizás la proposición indecente sea de la chica hacia Santana. Ya sabemos que a la joven actriz le suelen gustar maduritas.

Suspira un poco aliviada, y se coloca a su lado dando un nuevo sorbo a su copa. Quizás eso consiga paliar sus nervios.

—Quiero que sepas que sigo enfadada, pero no voy a dejarte sola en un momento como este —le dice sin mirarla, con la vista fija en el escenario—. Sé que debe ser complicado para ti.

—Lo es.

Santana la mira en silencio y relaja el rostro, regalándole un sonrisa que sin duda agradece. Lo que menos necesita en este momento es pelear con ella. La necesita a su lado, ese es otro de los motivos por los que está aquí.

—Tranquila —toca su rodilla parando sutilmente su movimiento—. Todo saldrá bien.

—Yo no estaría tan segura.

—¿Qué puede pasar? ¿Qué te caigas al recoger el premio? Eso le ha pasado a Jennifer Lawrence cientos de veces, y ahí sigue, ganando premios como si los cagase —bromea intentando apaciguar su nerviosismo.

Y lo consigue. No puede evitar soltar una carcajada, pero la música indicándoles que ya están de nuevo en el aire hace que un fuerte nudo apriete su pecho.

Es el momento, y ella no puede estar más aterrada. Y no solo porque vayan a decir la ganadora del premio a Mejor Película, sino por quién casualmente debe entregar ese premio esta noche.

Sí, justamente, Rachel Berry. El destino es un poco hijo de puta, ¿verdad?

Bueno, perdonad mi mal vocabulario, pero eso es lo que piensa Quinn Fabray, yo soy un mero mensajero en esta historia. Cualquier reproche debe ir a ella.

Steve Carell, el presentador de la gala este año, anuncia la salida de las dos próximas estrellas que harán entrega del Globo de Oro. Bradley Cooper y su adorada, y a veces también odiada, Rachel. Ella sigue hermosa con su vestido azul de larga cola y prominente escote, aunque por fortuna sin Thomas a su lado. De haber sido el también quien hubiese tenido que darle el premio, posiblemente ni siquiera hubiese venido. Un escándolo en directo para las televisiones de todo el país no es el sueño de su vida.

Bradley tras unas cuantas palabras lee los nominados, y ella se ve en un pequeño cuadro en la enorme pantalla junto a rostros con los que jamás podría haber imaginado compartir siquiera aire. Y ahora es finalmente consciente, su película está nominada junto a las grandes, ella está junto a las grandes, su nombre ha estado de boca en boca durante todo un mes, mucho tiempo más.

Y ahora es su gran momento. No necesita un premio para saber que su película es buena, pero nunca viene mal un poco de reconocimiento extra.

Al fin y al cabo es humana, y el ser humano es vanidoso por naturaleza.

—Y la ganadora al Globo de Oro a Mejor Película es...

Rachel abre el sobre, y al ver su rostro no necesita escuchar más. Ya sabe el nombre que saldrá de sus perfectos labios.

—¡Verdades a medias, de Quinn Fabray!

Todos aplauden, los miembros del equipo y del reparto se abrazan entre ellos, Santana aprovecha la emoción del momento para aferrarse a Olivia Wilde y Janet hace lo mismo con ella, tan espeluznante como siempre, todos la saludan y la felicitan con palmadas en el hombro, besos, abrazos y más besos. Porque en definitiva ese premio es suyo, al fin y al cabo ella es la directora y la guionista, además de co-prouctora.

Ha ganado. Su película ha ganado un maldito Globo de Oro. ¿Alguien da más?

Sí, ella, que lo único que quiere es subir de una vez al escenario y recoger la estatuilla, no porque le importe lo más mínimo ese huevo dorado que debe pesar como dos kilos y que no sabe dónde pondrá, sino porque quiere saludar a la chica que la mira con una sonrisa llena de orgullo feliz por entregárselo.

Porque el destino pudo ser un poco hijo de puta, pero si hubiese tenido que elegir a alguien que le entregase ese premio, sin duda la habría escogido a ella entre cientos, miles, millones.

Avanza sin mirar atrás, sin saber si su equipo le sigue o no, sin poder soportar más esos segundos eternos que la separan de su bien más preciado, de su verdadero premio en la vida, de su mayor logro a pesar de haberla perdido hace mucho tiempo. Porque no importa cuanto pase, si algún día podrá o no tener una relación con otra persona, Rachel Berry siempre será su primer amor, ese título nadie podrá arrebatárselo nunca.

Sube los tres escalones aferrada a la cola de su vestido para no caerse, y finalmente llega.

Saluda con dos besos a Bradley Cooper, siente como el resto del equipo va subiendo tras ella, y llega finalmente hasta Rachel, quien le da un cálido beso en la mejilla y le entrega su premio con una sonrisa tan inmensa que puede perfectamente ocupar todo su rostro.

Está orgullosa, y ella está orgullosa de sí misma por haber conseguido que Rachel esté orgullosa; que tonto, ¿verdad?

Sabe que ahora es su turno, debe dar un discurso de agradecimiento y, aunque resulte sorprendente, no tiene nada preparado. No pensaba ganar, no pensaba conseguirlo, tampoco quería pensar mucho en ello, así que ahora es su gran momento y no tiene absolutamente nada.

Pero es Quinn Fabray, es la reina de las palabras.

—Muchas gracias a todos —comienza cuando terminan los aplausos—. Este premio no habría sido posible sin cada uno de los miembros del equipo; iluminación, vestuario, realización, maquillaje, atrezzo... Todos han hecho posible que una simple idea en una servilleta de papel mientras tomaba un café se convirtiese en lo que ha podido verse en pantalla —sonríe ampliamente, mirando a sus compañeros colocados tras ella—. Para mí esta película es muy especial. No solo por lo que hemos conseguido en taquilla, ni por este premio o por la buena aceptación del público, sino por la historia. Porque habla del amor, de la perdida, del dolor, del sufrimiento, y creo que son sentimientos universales. Todos alguna vez hemos sido como Claire y fuimos abandonados en una estación, aunque no fuese de forma física —sonríe con tristeza, evitando con todas sus fuerzas mirar a Rachel—. Pero el mensaje de la película es precisamente ese, solo nosotros podemos elegir subir al siguiente tren o simplemente abandonarlo todo. Al fin y al cabo la vida no es más que eso, verdades a medias. Muchas gracias.

Y, tras esto, el público aplaude de nuevo y el equipo vuelve a abrazarse con entusiasmo. Janet posa un beso entusiasmado en su mejilla y todos se dirigen a la zona trasera del escenario. Y cuando digo todos quiero decir todos, con Bradley Cooper y Rachel Berry incluidos.

Nuevas felicitaciones se van sucediendo casi a cámara lenta, el premio va pasando de mano en mano siendo observado como si se tratase del mismísimo anillo de Frodo, ella sonríe y abraza casi de forma inconsciente, con la vista clavada en un punto fijo de la sala donde otros pocos premios más esperan para ser entregados.

Rachel. Ahí tiene clavada su mirada, mientras ella la observa con una sonrisa tímida y espera pacientemente a que la dejen libre para felicitarla personalmente.

Tras cinco eternos minutos finalmente puede acercarse, y su recibimiento es un fuerte abrazo que sin duda no esperaba.

—¡Esto es increíble, Quinn! ¡Has ganado un Globo de Oro! —exclama al soltarla, mientras ella aún lleva la duda impresa en su rostro—. Y bien... ¿Qué se siente cuando todos tus sueños se hacen realidad?

Sonríe de medio lado, y la respuesta sale de sus labios sin pensarlo.

—Unas ganas insoportables de poder compartirlo con la mujer de mi vida.

Sí, eso le dice, porque la pregunta le ha llevado a muchos años atrás, a la fiesta que llegó después de que Rachel ganase su primer Tony, a la noche en la que todo cambió, cuando decidió que dejarse ganar era la mejor opción. Mucho ha llovido desde entonces, nada es lo mismo, ellas definitivamente no son las mismas; pero hay algo que ha seguido constante a lo largo del tiempo, su amor por Rachel.

Ésta la mira confusa, sorprendida por una respuesta que por supuesto no esperaba y que sabe perfectamente por quién ha sido dicha. Abre la boca una y otra vez, pero no emite ningún sonido, y no puede evitar encontrar adorable su lucha interna por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para semejante declaración.

Sin embargo, esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, no necesita respuestas.

—No digas nada —pone un dedo en sus labios—. Solo quiero que me escuches. ¿De acuerdo?

Rachel asiente lentamente con la cabeza, y ella inspira profundamente, pensando bien lo que va a decir porque duda mucho que tenga otra oportunidad como ésta.

—Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y que te hice mucho daño. Y también sé que estás con Thomas, y que no quieres volver conmigo. Pero no pienso rendirme. No voy a subirme al siguiente tren ni voy a abadonarlo todo, voy a correr hacia la próxima estación para subirme a tu vagón, contigo —le dice con voz firme, vagando por sus ojos—. Y no me importa el tiempo que tarde o cuanto deba correr hasta alcanzarte, el final de este viaje voy a hacerlo a tu lado. Solo quería que lo supieses. Buenas noches, Rachel.

Y, tras esto, con la confianza que supongo solo una ganadora de un Globo de Oro a Mejor Película puede tener, Quinn Fabray se aleja, dejando tras ella a una mujer consternada que incluso en una noche como esta sigue siendo la dueña de sus pensamientos.

No piensa ser como Claire, no piensa abandonar, y no, tampoco piensa dar la batalla por perdida y entregársela en bandeja de plata a Thomas.

Ese es su último sueño por cumplir, terminar el viaje de la mano de Rachel Berry.


	45. 25 de febrero, 2023

**44**

_25 de febrero, 2023_

_**Hollywood, Los Ángeles.**_

Llega un momento en la vida en que debes tomar decisiones; barajar tus opciones y tirarte al vacío. Son esos momentos en los que debes elegir un camino u otro, seguir adelante y lanzarte o echarte atrás y volver a lo cómodo, a lo conocido, a lo fácil.

Llega un punto en nuestra vida donde solo podemos hacer dos cosas: avanzar o rendirnos. Y, tal vez, son esos momentos los que marcan el resto de nuestro camino.

Quinn sigue en el mismo lugar en el que su corazón se paró hace diez minutos. Inmóvil, confusa, perdida, mirando a la oscuridad por donde ella se había marchado con la certeza de que, tal vez, ese sí ha sido el adiós definitivo.

Porque eligió seguir adelante, pero las cosas no han salido como hubiese querido.

_**10 horas antes...**_

—¡Todavía no puedo creer que estés nominada a un Oscar! —exclamó Katy, abrazándola con fuerza, sin que ella pudiese evitar reír ante su entusiasmo— Un Globo de Oro es importante pero un Óscar a Mejor Director... ¡Eso es lo máximo!

—Dentro de poco el nombre de Quinn Fabray estará en el paseo de la fama de Hollywood —dijo Vanessa terminando de retocar su maquillaje en el gran espejo del salón—. ¿Y sabeis lo que haré entonces? —ambas negaron con la cabeza—. Llevar a Buffy para que te cague encima.

Quinn giró los ojos y Katy frunció el ceño.

—Tú siempre tan dulce...

—¡Oh, vamos! ¿No digáis que no sería divertido?

—¿No tienes suficiente con que tu querido perro haga sus necesidades en mi alfombra de tres mil dólares? ¿También quieres que cague en mi estrella?

—Buffy cree que tu alfombra es el césped del Runyon Canyon, no es su culpa.

Quinn suspiró, odiaba a ese perro, en realidad odiaba a todos los perros del mundo. Nunca había entendido como la gente podía encontrar adorable algo que solo meaba, cagaba, comía y dormía. Las mascotas estaban completamente sobrevaloradas.

—La cuestión es que esta noche nuestra Quinnie ¡habrá ganado un Oscar! —gritó de nuevo Katy— Llevo cuatro tarjetas de memoria y dos cámaras, ¿será suficiente?

Vanessa la miró desde el espejo alzando las cejas y negó con la cabeza.

—Sí, tienes razón, voy a por otra cámara más —tomó su bolso abriendo la puerta para marcharse.

Quinn soltó una carcajada y tomó su mano negando con la cabeza.

—Katy, habrá cientos de cámaras allí, no hace falta que lleves el muestrario de Canon.

—¡Pero es algo histórico! ¿Sabes lo mucho que lamenté tener una reunión familiar la noche de los globos de oro? ¿Y lo que lloré cuando te vi recoger el premio en televisión? ¡Incluso mi abuela Margaret lloró con tu discurso! —alzó los brazos— Además, nunca he estado en la gala de los Oscar ni en una fiesta con famosos. De hecho nunca, jamás en mi vida, he estado en ninguna gala ni fiesta importante, ni siquiera estuve en la de mi graduación.

—¿Y eso por qué? —preguntó Vanessa terminando de retocar su pelo.

—Algo relacionado con mi vestido, mi hermano y unas tijeras, pero prefiero no hablar de ello —contestó dramáticamente haciendo un aspaviento con su mano—. Lo importante es que esta es mi primera gala, mi primera fiesta, el primer Oscar de Quinn y... ¡Yo no puedo estar más emocionada! —saltó como un adorable conejito por el salón.

Quinn soltó otra nueva carcajada y hasta Vanessa no pudo evitar reírse ante esa actitud entusiasta; parecía una niña pequeña la mañana de Navidad, emocionada por su cocina de juguete nueva.

—No debes hacerte ilusiones, posiblemente no lo gane.

—Tonterías, ese premio es tuyo. Lo presiento.

—También presentías que ibas a ganar la lotería el otro día y mírate, tan pobre como siempre —se burló Vanessa dándose un nuevo vistazo en el espejo.

—Esta vez es distinto, y además, gané el reintegro —le sacó la lengua para luego quedarse observándola fijamente—. ¿Por qué te miras tanto al espejo? ¿Y por qué demonios te has retocado el maquillaje seis veces?

—Habrá cientos de cámaras, estaré sentada a solo dos filas de Justin Timberlake y a una de Leonardo DiCaprio, tengo que estar perfecta.

Ambas se miraron, y no pueden contener la risa. Vanessa frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué os resulta tan gracioso?

—No creerás que alguno de esos actores multimillonarios será otra más de tus conquistas, ¿verdad?

—Pequeña... —sonrió con petulancia— Soy yo, Vanessa, ningún hombre puede resistirse a mis encantos. Ni siquiera DiCaprio. Si Santana pudo conseguir el número de una actriz famosa, yo esta noche acabaré en la cama de cualquier mansión de Beverly Hills. Te lo aseguro.

Ella giró los ojos y Katy abrió la boca sin salir de su asombro; Vanessa no tenía remedio, pero la quería tal y como era, a pesar de su amor incontrolable por sí misma y que tuviese un chucho horrendo con una obsesión casi enfermiza por su cara alfombra de bambú.

Esa sería una gran noche, una de las noches más importantes de su vida. Sí, los Globos de Oro eran importantes, pero los Oscar como había dicho Katy era lo máximo, la condecoración más alta, algo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Ella, Quinn Fabray, la misma que solo cinco años atrás estaba lamentándose por trabajar en una cafetería, ahora era una de los nominados. Y eso no era todo, además había entrado en la historia como la mujer más joven nominada a un Oscar a Mejor director. Ya había ganado, daba igual si su nombre estaba en el sobre o no.

Además, su película tenía otras tres nominaciones más, de perder podría consolarse con el Oscar a Mejor Película, a Mejor Guión o a Mejor Actriz.

El día había sido una locura. Los maquilladores y peluqueros se habían ido hacía media hora, había pasado tres horas entre manos de unos y otros que se empeñaban en querer hacer de ella una princesita cuando _no_ lo era ni quería serlo. La diferencia entre pequeños eventos y grandes premios era abismal, y los nervios incluso en el equipo de maquillaje podían palparse.

Muchos serían los que la verían, los que hablarían de su maquillaje, de su vestido blanco de Gucci, de las joyas que solo llevaría por esa noche, del peinado alborotado que había elegido su peluquera para esa noche. La atención de los actores era mucho más grande que la de los directores, pero aún así ella ahora era prácticamente un modelo a seguir, la nueva cara del cine estadounidense.

Y en ese momento no pudo evitar pensar en George, en su estúpida cara estirada y en las palabras que le dijo en la cena tras la gala de los Tony.

Ella _sí_ era alguien, y sin necesidad de vender su alma al diablo.

_**8 horas antes...**_

Nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a los focos y a las cámaras, a las preguntas de los periodistas y a los gritos de sus admiradores. Jamás se acostumbraría a ser el centro de atención ni a posar en una alfombra roja con una artificial sonrisa fruto de la pura incomodidad. Era irónico porque en realidad eso era lo que había hecho todo el tiempo durante el instituto, los pasillos del McKinley fueron su alfombra roja y le encantaba, sin embargo toda esa situación ahora le parecía un suplicio.

¿Quién podía sonreír con naturalidad ante cientos de fotógrafos? ¿Quién podía estar cómodo con aquel circo? Su pregunta se vio respondida por sí sola al aparecer un vestido rojo y unas largas piernas saliendo de un coche negro, de nuevo del brazo de un matojo de pelos de sonrisa brillante que por supuesto no había olvidado sus tirantes en casa.

Sí, había alguien capaz de hacerlo, Rachel Berry.

Poco más de un mes sin verla y parecía que habían pasado siglos. Mucho le había costado no buscar su nombre en Google y presentarse por sorpresa en alguno de los muchos eventos a los que hubiese asistido, pero sabía que necesitaba tiempo. No quería presionarla, si le había dicho esas palabras era simplemente como aviso, no porque fuese a actuar a corto plazo.

Pero, ¿qué mejor noche para comenzar su reconquista que en la gala de los Oscar?

Quizás verla con Thomas no le dio mucha confianza, ni tampoco escuchar los gritos de sus admiradoras muriendo por ambos, ni oír como los periodistas les preguntaban por supuestos rumores de embarazo a los que Rachel solo respondió soltando una sonora carcajada. Quizás todo lo que vio desde lejos en los pocos minutos que duró su paso por la alfombra roja debió de haber sido suficiente para una retirada; pero no lo hizo, se quedó esperándola en la recepción del teatro y cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella le regaló su mejor sonrisa.

—Buenas noches —les dijo a ambos, aunque sin apartar la mirada de Rachel. George llegó tras ellos, pero a él ni siquiera lo miró.

—Buenas noches, Quinn.

—Buenas noches —murmuró Thomas, forzando una sonrisa con desgana. Aunque al menos la saludó, George ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de hacer eso.

Los cuatro quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, con los gritos de los admiradores y de los periodistas resonando desde fuera como música de fondo, sin saber muy bien qué decir o qué hacer en una situación como esa. Pero Quinn ya había pensado las palabras perfectas, tenía la situación controlada.

—Es una lástima que el premio a Mejor Director no lo entregues tú, eres mi talismán de la suerte —le sonrío, con un guiño de ojos coqueto y una sonrisa radiante.

Rachel quedó muda, Thomas la miró visiblemente molesto y George posiblemente hubiese querido golpearle con una de las vallas de seguridad en la cabeza, pero poco le importó. Era su oportunidad de cobrarse todo lo que ese imbécil le había hecho pasar, ahora los roles habían cambiado y no pensaba dejar pasar su ocasión de venganza.

—Debo irme, tengo una entrevista en dos minutos con el New York Times, ya sabes... por las cuatro nominaciones de mi película —dijo, está vez mirando directamente a George, para luego fijar de nuevo su vista en Rachel—. Espero verte por aquí esta noche, estás preciosa.

Y dicho esto se fue hacia la zona de prensa, sin importarle lo más mínimo si Thomas estaba contento o no con que hubiese piropeado a su novia o con su caricia en el hombro de Rachel antes de irse. Porque estaba cansada de matenerse al margen, y porque seguía culpándole por todo lo que había pasado.

Vale, de acuerdo, el no tenía culpa de nada, pero en su pensamiento era el villano, no importaba que solo hubiese sido un peón más en la partida de George. Y para él ya había tenido también su venganza dejándole claro que estaba muy feliz con todo lo que había conseguido, sin su ayuda y sin fingir una relación con nadie durante años.

Pero esa noche era _su_ noche, no era momento de pensar en ese gordo engreído. Estaba nominada a un Oscar, no dejaría que nada ni nadie le arrebatase eso.

Entró al interior del Teatro Dolby y tras varias entrevistas cortas en la zona de prensa, se sentó en su sillón asignado en una de las primeras filas. Enloqueció y se sintió algo mareada al ver que estaría sentada durante toda la gala delante de Morgan Freeman y detrás de Martin Scorsese. Es más, tuvo que pellizcarse cuando Scorsese la saludó con una amable sonrisa felicitándola por su película antes de colocarse en su asiento. "Ha sido lo mejor que he visto en mucho tiempo" le dijo; Quinn pensó que en ese momento podía morir tranquila.

La gala fue transcurriendo con la increíble y divertida presentación de Jim Carrey y los premios fueron entregándose uno tras otro. A medida que se acercaba el momento, se fue sintiendo cada vez más nerviosa, de hecho no le habían sudado tanto las manos desde su último examen en el instituto. Porque podía haber ido a muchas galas de premios y haber estado en ese mismo teatro el año anterior, pero no era lo mismo acudir como invitada que asistir como nominada, y mucho menos esperar dos horas para saber si lo había conseguido.

Sintió cierta tristeza cuando su película no salió ganadora en la categoría de Mejor Guión, al igual que le decepcionó un poco que contra todo pronóstico tampoco ganase el premio a Mejor Película, pero estaba demasiado centrada en no temblar a sabiendas de que pronto llegaría el gran momento.

Éste llegó finalmente, Kate Winslet y Gerard Butler hicieron la presentación de los nominados. Darren Aronofsky, Christopher Nolan, Ang Lee y David Fincher estaban junto a ella en la lista. Quinn no entendía aún qué demonios hacía su cara al lado de todos esos directores reconocidos con largas carreras a sus espaldas, al igual que le pasó la noche de los Globos de Oro.

Y Gerard Butler abrió el sobre, y Quinn sintió como le temblaban las piernas, y Kate Winslet deseó suerte a los nominados antes de decir el nombre del ganador; y, lamentablemente, ella no se llamaba Christopher Nolan.

_**1 hora antes...**_

Siempre le habían gustado las citas, esas palabras que personas de otro tiempo escribieron a fuego en la historia para ser leídas años, siglos después por otros que estaban en el mismo punto que ellos. Le gustaban las citas porque le demostraban que, a pesar de que el mundo estaba continuamente girando, había algo que nunca cambiaba: el amor.

Un hombre del siglo XVI lo buscaba con el mismo ahínco que un alto ejecutivo de Manhattan, un niño de la Edad media sentía el mismo cariño por su madre que un niño del siglo XXI, una pareja de enamorados en plena segunda guerra mundial se amó de la misma forma que una pareja separada por miles de kilómetros hoy en día. Sí, el mundo podía haber cambiado, las personas habían cambiado, los objetivos y los valores quizás también habían cambiado, pero el amor y los sentimientos que solo éste podía proporcionar habían permanecido intactos. Le gustaban las citas porque, gracias a ellas, se había dado cuenta de que el amor y las emociones eran atemporales.

Cuando su mirada encontró a la de Rachel en esa gran sala donde se celebraba la fiesta posterior a los premios organizada por Elton John y le sonrió con cierta timidez desde la lejanía, una frase de Durrell llegó a su mente: "Buscamos llenar el vacío de nuestra individualidad y por un breve momento disfrutamos de la ilusión de estar completos. Pero es sólo una ilusión: el amor une, y después divide."

Rachel la había hecho sentir más completa de lo que nunca se había sentido en toda su vida; pero ahora, ahí, viéndola con Thomas a pocos metros de ella, Rachel lo único que estaba haciendo era romperla más de lo que jamás había pensado que pudiese estar.

Había podido aparentar normalidad frente a ella y guardar la esperanza de reconquistarla todo un mes, pero ver como compartía momentos con otra persona, momentos especiales e inolvidables y saberse sola se sentía como una fría daga penetrando en su pecho. Todo eso lo habrían podido vivir juntas, cada uno de sus triunfos de aquellos años los habrían podido compartir llenas de ilusión y entusiasmo, sin embargo no había sido así.

Porque cuando su película ganó el festival de Sundance ella no estaba, al igual que no lo estuvo cuando recibió múltiples halagos por sus posteriores películas, o cuando supo que trabajaría con la mismísima Jennifer Lawrence por petición expresa de ésta, o cuando su productor le llamó diciéndole que la película más importante de su corta carrera estaba nominada a un Globo de oro, o un mes antes cuando se enteró de que tenía nada más y nada menos que cuatro nominaciones a los Oscar. Ni siquiera estaba con ella entonces, la noche en la que había perdido cuatro Óscar y la oportunidad de entrar en la historia también como la ganadora a Mejor Director más joven de todos los tiempos.

Todo cuanto había vivido en esos cinco años hubiese querido compartirlo con ella, sin embargo estuvo ausente en todos y cada uno de los momentos, ¿quién podría devolverle todo ese tiempo perdido? ¿Por qué Rachel ni reaccionaba de una maldita vez y dejaba de engañarse a sí misma? ¿Estaba ella dispuesta a esperar para siempre a que despertase?

—¡Quinnie! —gritó con alegría Katy apoyando la cabeza en su hombro— Esta fiesta es increíble, ¿verdad?

—Sí... fascinante —murmuró con desgana sin dejar de mirar en dirección a Rachel y Thomas, que hablaban animadamente con James Cameron; o al menos eso creía, lo único que podía ver en ese momento era a Rachel y lo hermosa que iba con aquel precioso vestido rojo.

Katy la observó confusa y luego siguió su mirada; cuando vio lo que estaba mirando, apartó la cabeza de su hombro y tomó su rostro para clavar sus ojos fijos en los suyos.

—No te hagas esto.

—¿El qué? —preguntó alzando una ceja, intentando girar su mirada de nuevo, pero Katy le agarró con más fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

—No te hagas daño a ti misma suspirando como una idiota por Rachel. Ella está con él, _ha decidido_. Déjalo ir, ¿de acuerdo?

—Yo no estoy suspirando por Rachel.

—¡Claro que lo estás! No has dejado de buscarla en toda la noche, te he estado vigilando.

—¿Y tú quién eres? ¿Mi niñera?

—No, tu amiga, y mi deber como tal es cuidar de ti y evitar que hagas una tontería. Porque sé que si no te detengo irás a hablar con ella en esa idea absurda de reconquistarla contra su voluntad y, créeme, eso será una muy mala idea —le advirtió, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos—. Las cosas son como son, y si son así es por algo. No fuerces situaciones y sigas negándote el derecho a ser feliz. Como dijeron los Beatles: _"Let it be"_. Es lo mejor.

Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía. Sabía que seguir enamorada de Rachel era un error, sabía que todo eso no podría ofrecerle nada bueno, sabía que debía rehacer su vida de una maldita vez al igual que ella lo había hecho, pero aún así no podía. No podía pulsar un botón y borrar sus sentimientos por ella, no era tan fácil.

Pensó que las personas deberían ser como los ordenadores, solo un formateo del disco duro y toda la información desaparecería para siempre. O tal vez la mejor opción era buscar una clínica donde le borrasen los recuerdos, como en la película.

—Intentaré olvidarla, te lo prometo —sonrió, aunque por dentro ni ella misma se creyó la respuesta.

Sin embargo, Katy pareció creerla, y volvió a su entusiasmo habitual contándole algo sobre Natalie Portman y unos aperitivos; pero Quinn ya no la escuchó, sin querer, o tal vez queriendo, volvió a mirar a Rachel y se percató de que discutía con Thomas. No estaban discutiendo acaloradamente, es más, nadie posiblemente sería consciente de que estaban haciéndolo; pero la conocía lo suficiente para saber que en ese momento estaba discutiendo.

Su ceño fruncido, sus brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su pie derecho dando pequeños golpes en el suelo y su mirada fija y fulminante no dejaban lugar a dudas. Sí, estaban discutiendo, y Quinn quería saber por qué.

Intentó leer sus labios mientras gesticulaba dramáticamente, Thomas se acercó a ella y le dijo algo al oído. Ella negó con la cabeza y él rió irónicamente alzando los brazos. ¿Thomas siendo irónico y teniendo algún tipo de emoción externa? Esa discusión debía ser seria. Rachel volvió a decirle algo y tomó la mano del chico, haciendo que Quinn sintiese como un nudo le apretaba con fuerza el estómago, conocía esa sensación lo suficiente como para poder llamarla por su nombre: celos.

Estaba celosa y no debía estarlo; ella ya no era suya, no podía tener celos de algo que no le pertenecía. Pero cuánto le hubiese gustado estar en el lugar de Thomas, aunque solo fuese para pelear con ella. Como esa frase de la película _El día de la boda_, "Prefiero discutir contigo que hacer el amor con otra". Y sí, ella había podido hacer el amor con muchas en ese tiempo, pero después del día en su casa comprendió que no quería hacerlo más.

Sin embargo, Thomas no pensó igual; la apartó bruscamente, le susurró algo al oído y se marchó sin mirarla.

Quinn dejó de estar celosa para sentirse angustiada, ver su rostro triste con la mirada perdida en el suelo mientras se acariciaba sus propios brazos la hizo sobrecogerse. No quería verla sufrir, eso le dolía aún más que verla con Thomas.

Sin percatarse de su observación silenciosa, Rachel siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo por unos minutos más, y tras un suspiro salió de la sala por la puerta de atrás.

Katy, por su parte, seguía hablando demasiado emocionada por su primera fiesta en Hollywood como para percatarse de todo lo que acababa de pasar. Ella le sonrió amablemente, se disculpó por tener que ir al baño y luego se fue abriendo hueco entre la gente para acudir a la llamada no enviada de su hermosa doncella.

_**45 minutos antes...**_

Desde que naces, estás eligiendo.

Eliges cuál es tu peluche preferido, qué canción te gusta escuchar antes de dormir, cuál es el cuento que quieres que te cuenten una y otra vez hasta aprendértelo de memoria. Más tarde eliges quién será tu compañero de pupitre, si prefieres el lápiz de color azul o el amarillo, eliges quien será el amigo que te acompañe por las distintas elecciones que después tendrás que tomar. Y también eliges si quieres ser popular o no, si prefieres las matemáticas o la historia, si quieres el ballet o el baloncesto, eliges con quién quieres pasar tu primera vez.

Y llega la ansiada madurez y eliges qué quieres hacer el resto de tu vida. Eliges tu universidad, eliges tu apartamento, tus amigos, tu ciudad, tu coche. Y tal vez elijas con quién pasas tus noches o con quién no las pasas, eliges si quieres tener noches interminables los sábados para no recordar nada los domingos por la mañana. Eliges tu trabajo, tu póliza de seguros, el color de las paredes, el tamaño de tu colchón, si quieres cortinas lisas o estampadas, eliges si prefieres dejar de elegir y que otros elijan por ti.

La vida es un cúmulo de elecciones, de decisiones, de desvíos y caminos tomados que van construyendo tu historia.

Pero hay dos cosas que no podemos elegir: el día en que todo esto termina y de quién nos enamoramos.

Y Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de Rachel Berry, no había modo de evitarlo.

—Vas a coger frío... —le dijo, poniéndole su abrigo negro sobre los hombros.

Rachel primero se sobresaltó por el calor inesperado, demasiado sumergida en sus pensamientos como para percatarse de su presencia, y luego la miró aturdida tras pestañear un par de veces.

—Quinn... Ahora tú tendrás frío.

—Ya sabes que nunca tengo frío, soy de sangre caliente —elevó los hombros.

Ella dejó escapar una pequeña risita y se acurrucó en el abrigo, para volver de nuevo la vista al horizonte en esa noche oscura y sin estrellas algo triste y apagada.

Las dos quedaron en silencio, solo cubierto por el sonido de la música de la fiesta en el interior. Quinn la observó, intentando entender qué demonios había pasado, y al ver que era inútil intentar adivinar sentimietos ajenos solo escrutando su perfil, le preguntó:

—¿Qué te ha pasado con Thomas? Os he visto discutir antes...

—No quiero hablar de ello.

—Está bien —dijo con tristeza, girando sobre sí misma con destino de nuevo hacia la puerta.

Si no era bienvenida no quería estar ahí, tampoco le apetecía recibir de nuevo su rechazo, mejor alejarse e intentar disfrutar de la fiesta. Pero, para su sorpresa, Rachel agarró su brazo, impidiendo que siguiese avanzando.

—No es... no es porque seas tú solo... —humedeció sus labios— No quiero hablar de ello.

—De acuerdo.

Rachel forzó una sonrisa dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la barandilla de la escalera, y apartó su mano que seguía en su brazo, haciendo que sintiese de momento la pérdida de contacto como si le hubiesen quitado una parte de su propio cuerpo.

Dios... La echaba tanto de menos.

—Cuatro nominaciones a los Oscar... —comentó con una sonrisa— Impresionante.

—Y loco.

—Sí, bastante loco —rió—. No puedes quejarte, tu prueba de fuego ha sido un completo éxito. Aunque siento mucho que no los hayáis ganado, ¿estás decepcionada?

—En realidad no. Es decir, me hubiese gustado ganar, sobre todo el de Mejor Director. No te voy a mentir, yo siempre quiero ganar, pero no tengo pensado matar a Christopher Nolan —soltó una carcajada—. O al menos de momento.

Rachel también rió y ella sintió como su corazón casi se paró de inmediato.

—Pero... esto es mucho más de lo que nunca habría imaginado. No pensaba llegar hasta aquí, ganar un Globo de Oro, que nominasen cuatro veces a una de mis películas en los Oscar, compartir aire con personas a las que siempre he admirado... De hecho, hubo un momento en el que ni siquiera pensaba que podría terminar ese maldito guión, tú lo sabes mejor que nadie —mordió su labio inferior—. No puedo pedirle nada más a la vida. Estos cinco años han sido increíbles, al menos profesionalmente.

Esa última aclaración no fue al azar, fue dicha para que así entendiese que en todos esos años no había encontrado el amor, ni la paz que tenía a su lado, ni la dicha que la acompañó el primer año de su relación, cuando George no existía en sus vidas y ambas solo se tenían la una a la otra.

No supo si la indirecta fue captada, Rachel simplemente asintió y volvió la vista al horizonte sonriendo de medio lado.

—He de decir que nunca pensé que estuvieses nominada a un Oscar antes que yo... Ha sido un pequeño golpe para mi ego, lo reconozco.

—En algo debía ganarte, no puedes ser siempre la primera en todo —le sacó la lengua.

—Eso no es cierto, en el instituto tú siempre fuiste la primera y yo solo la estúpida friki que colgaba videos en My Space y estaba apuntada a miles de clubes inútiles.

—¿De verdad lo crees? —alzó una ceja— Yo podía ser la jefa de animadoras, miembro del cuadro de honor y presidenta del club de celibato pero... no era la primera, _tú_ lo eras. Tenías una voz capaz de dejar sin palabras a un auditorio entero, yo solo daba saltitos en una falda extremadamente corta y ocultaba todos mis complejos arremetiendo contra ti —sonrió negando con la cabeza—. No era mejor que tú entonces, tampoco lo soy ahora, a veces creo que ni la escalera más alta podría llevarme a tocar uno de tus talones.

Rachel parpadeó un par de veces, confusa por esa declaración que muy posiblemente no esperaba escuchar. No le extrañaba, ella tampoco esperaba decirlo.

Y de nuevo llegó ese breve instante, ese momento casi místico donde parecía que el universo entero se había alineado para que ambas estuviesen una frente a la otra, para que a pesar de sus esfuerzos volviesen a estar cerca. Porque ahí estaba, de nuevo a pocos centímetros de distancia confesándole sentimientos que no eran adecuados pero que no podía evitar sentir, y también de nuevo estaba perdiendo el control, sentía como la situación se le iba de las manos al igual que el día en su casa.

Podía escuchar como la mitad de su cerebro le gritaba que saliese corriendo, que escapase a esa maldita fiesta y se bebiese un buen gintonic que la hiciera entrar en calor, pero la otra mitad de sí misma solo repetía una y otra vez: _"Bésala, es Rachel, tu Rachel. Solo bésala"._

Esas voces la estaban volviendo loca; bueno, en realidad ya debía estar loca si escuchaba voces.

—Creo que debería irme y... bueno, solucionar las cosas con Thomas —dijo rompiendo el contacto con su mirada.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe? —se apresuró sin pensarlo— Tengo una limusina. Bueno, es de la productora pero... ¡Qué demonios! Soy una directora nominada a un Oscar, puedo usarla cuando me dé la gana.

—Gracias, pero no es necesario. Walter me llevará.

Quinn entristeció, pero intentó ocultarlo y no parecer afectada por la negativa.

—Es un buen hombre —respondió intentando no parecer afectada por la negativa—. Me gusta, y eso que casi me atropella.

—Sí, es el mejor —sonrió de medio lado—. Me alegro de volver a verte, Quinn. Y también por tu nominación, te mereces todo lo que estás consiguiendo. Tienes muchísimo talento y, ya ves, el esfuerzo siempre es recompensado —se quitó el abrigo y se lo tendió—. Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud y porque mi voz no se vea dañada por una neumonía —bromeó antes de irse.

Quinn observó como se marchaba lentamente por aquel enorme aparcamiento con dirección a un BMW negro. Antes de pensarlo siquiera, guiada por una inercia extraña, salió corriendo tras ella a pesar de sus tacones de quince centímetros y su apretado vestido.

—¡Rachel!

—¿Si? —giró sobre sí misma.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

—Supongo... Sí, claro.

—¿De verdad estás enamorada de Thomas?

—Quinn... por favor. No lo estropeemos, hemos tenido una charla agradable.

—Tengo que saberlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tu felicidad me importa —dio un paso adelante—. Y, perdona que te lo diga, pero junto a él pareces todo menos feliz.

—Hace mucho tiempo que mi felicidad dejó de ser asunto tuyo —respondió con frialdad, haciendo el amago de marcharse, pero la tomó del brazo y dio otro paso más hacia el frente; quedando a escasos centímetros, casi pudiendo oler el aroma de su perfume, ese que tanto había añorado y que no recordaba cuanto amaba hasta ese momento.

—Tu felicidad siempre será asunto mío, _tú_ siempre serás mi asunto —respondió tomando su rostro y fijando su mirada en esos ojos que tanto mal y bien al mismo tiempo le habían hecho durante años.

Rachel tragó saliva e intentó mantenerse firme, pero podía ver su lucha interna. Y ella aprovechó esa pequeña fisura en la nueva infranqueable Rachel Berry, acercando su rostro al suyo.

—Para —le dijo con toda la firmeza que pudo sacar de su menudo cuerpo.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, acercándose aún más, al igual que lo hizo en París. Un solo paso y estaría junto a sus labios, como jamás debió dejar de estarlo.

—Solo para.

—No puedo —le susurró, a escasos milímetros de sus labios.

—Quinn... Por favor... —suplicó en un hilo de voz.

Pero ella puso un dedo en sus labios, y entonces, sin poder evitarlo, como esa noche de marzo frente al Sena hacía casi tres años, tiró su abrigo al suelo y la besó.

La besó porque quería volver a sentir esos labios, la besó porque no podía seguir conteniéndose, la besó porque había soñado con ese momento desde el mismo día en que despertó en aquel hotel dándose cuenta de que la había perdido para siempre. Y la besó con amor, la besó con rencor, con dolor, cariño, alegría y frustración. La besó con todos esos sentimientos que había ido acumulando con el paso del tiempo.

Sentir sus labios fue como si un ángel hubiese bajado del cielo tocándole con su gracia, fue revelador, mágico, casi inhumano. Sentir esos labios le hizo entender que jamás podría dejar de amar a esa mujer, que por mucho que buscase esa sensación en miles de labios distintos solo en esos estaban las respuestas a todas sus preguntas.

Rachel quedó inmóvil, con los brazos casi muertos a cada lado de su cintura; sin responder, sorprendida, confusa, perdida. Pero sabía que también lo deseaba, podía sentir el pulso acelerado en su cuello y como sus rodillas temblaban levemente ante el roce de sus labios. Solo habían sido unos pocos segundos y ya había superado a cualquier momento que hubiese podido vivir en esos años que había pasado sin sentir su contacto.

Y por eso tomó sus brazos inmóviles y los colocó sobre sus hombros y Rachel, lejos de no estar contenta con su descarada osadía, se aferró a su rostro profundizando el beso.

Quinn acercó aún más su cuerpo, de tal forma que ni una fina hoja de papel hubiese podido caber entre ellas. Porque había echado de menos el contacto, y ahora por fin estaba sucediendo, estaba pasando, era real, estaba besando de nuevo a Rachel Berry.

La consciencia del hecho evidente la hizo perder lo poco que le había quedado de autocontrol en los últimos cinco minutos, y profundizó aún más, haciendo que su lengua entrase con violencia dentro de la boca de Rachel, quien no pudo evitar escapar un pequeño gemido de su garganta. Eso fue mejor que cualquier premio, que cualquier buena crítica, que tres meses siendo número uno en taquilla, sentarse detrás de Morgan Freeman o ver a los Foo Fighters en concierto.

Eran ellas, luchando por el control de sus lenguas, dándose el beso más pasional que jamás se habían dado en toda su vida. Y Rachel también lo había echado de menos, pudo comprobarlo cuando otro gemido salió de sus labios ante su molienda contra su cadera.

Notó como las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar lentamente por sus mejillas, como aquellas lágrimas salían fruto del dolor guardado durante demasiado tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y la apretó contra sí misma. No quería dejarla ir, no _podía_ dejarla ir.

Pero nada dura eternamente, ni siquiera el mejor beso de tu vida.

Rachel se separó, la miró confusa, con miedo y también lágrimas en los ojos y salió corriendo dejándola más sola de lo que jamás se había sentido.

Casi temblando, turbada, inmóvil.

Porque lanzarse sin saber lo que te espera abajo, tiene sus consecuencias; la piscina estaba vacía, y ella ahora estaba chocando contra la pesada y dura realidad.

Y ese fue el día en que Quinn Fabray perdió cuatro Oscar y a Rachel Berry, otra vez.


	46. 26 de febrero, 2023

**45**

_26 de febrero, 2023_

**Santa Mónica, Los Ángeles**

El tiempo vuela, se desvanece. Los años pasan rápido ante tus ojos, como los fotogramas de uno de esos antiguos proyectores de cine. Dieciséis imágenes por segundo que juntas crean una película completa: tu vida.

Quinn a veces tenía la sensación de que había vivido demasiado, aunque no era mayor, pero suponía que era algo normal. Al fin y al cabo su padre la echó de casa con quince años, se enamoró perdidamente a los dieciséis, tuvo al amor de su vida con veintiuno y lo perdió a los veinticuatro. Había vivido muchas cosas, había sufrido demasiadas decepciones y vertido demasiadas lágrimas.

Su vida había transcurrido de una decepción a otra, a veces varias juntas, sin embargo siempre había conseguido sobreponerse. Porque ante todo era una superviviente, una luchadora incansable.

Como siempre le decía su padre: "Un Fabray jamás flaquea ni se rinde, se mantiene fuerte ante la tormenta y lucha contra la tempestad hasta el último aliento". Quizás había sido el único consejo útil de ese hombre que para ella ahora no era más que un simple desconocido.

Sí, su orgullo le impide rendirse porque es una Fabray; pero la carga de los años y las decepciones sobre sus hombros cada vez es más pesada. Nadie puede vivir así eternamente, nadie puede sobrevivir a una vida que siempre te ofrece diez de cal y una de arena, nadie puede vivir luchando sola ante las adversidades. Y ya está demasiado rota para seguir intentándolo, está agotada, frustrada, decepcionada.

¿Por qué las cosas nunca terminaban de salirle bien? ¿Por qué nada de lo que ha conseguido le parece suficiente? ¿Por qué no es capaz de disfrutar de lo que ha logrado? ¿Por qué siempre que parecía estar encontrando el equilibrio había algo que terminaba haciéndola caer de nuevo?

Cree recordar lo que es la felicidad, esa sensación de plenitud que hacía que en ocasiones le faltase el aire de la pura emoción. También cree recordar lo que era sentir, a pesar de que su cuerpo ha estado anestesiado durante los últimos años. Anestesiado y amortajado, hasta la noche anterior, hasta que sus labios encontraron a los de Rachel haciéndola sentir viva de nuevo.

Cuando Quinn abre los ojos, sintiéndo la fuerte luz entrar a través de las cortinas de su habitación, aún puede recordar el sabor de sus labios, el fuerte agarre a su rostro, sus manos acariciando su cuello, el olor dulce y embriagador de su perfume. Puede recordarlo todo segundo a segundo, nítidamente. Puede recordar cada detalle, como el frío de la noche sobre sus brazos desnudos o el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Rachel, o _Billie Jean_ de Michael Jackson sonando a lo lejos.

Puede recordar cada instante, y lo hace porque los había acumulado todos y cada uno de ellos en su memoria como si de un preciado tesoro se tratase.

Tal vez era su tesoro, ya entones era consciente de que posiblemente sería la última vez.

Desde que Rachel se marchó, había intentado asimilar lo que esos escasos cinco minutos habían significado para ella. Solo habían sido cinco simples minutos, menos de lo que se tarda en escuchar _Bohemian rhapsody_, en llegar desde los estudios a la cafetería de la esquina o en hacer un pedido a su restaurante preferido.

Cinco minutos insignificantes para muchos, cinco minutos eternos para ella.

Solo cinco minutos le habían bastado a Rachel para hacerle sentir de nuevo todo eso que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo. En labios que no eran los suyos, en cuerpos que no desprendían su calor, en perfumes que no eran como el de ella.

Decide que ya es hora de levantarse, de enfrentarse a la realidad y afrontar un nuevo día. Porque el amanecer ha llegado, y el mundo no para por nadie. Mucho menos por ella.

Disfruta de una larga ducha incapaz de aclarar sus ideas, abre el armario y coge unos cómodos pantalones de yoga y una camiseta larga de Columbia que Santana se dejó en su última visita. Baja a la cocina, aún con el pelo mojado, dispuesta a tomarse un café bien cargado que pueda sacarla de su ensoñamiento.

A penas ha dormido, la última vez que miró el reloj marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Son las ocho, definitivamente no, no ha dormido casi nada.

Se queda ensimismada mirando como el café se va calentando en su cafetera italiana, mientras los pensamientos llegan de nuevo; era imposible callar las voces, ni siquiera descansaban después de haber estado tan activas durante toda la noche.

Después de darle vueltas una y otra vez a lo que había pasado, la conclusión siempre fue la misma: tenía que olvidar a Rachel, tenía que pasar página de una vez por todas.

No era sano, ese amor la estaba destrozando, la estaba destruyendo desde dentro hacia fuera, y nadie podía sufrir tanto por otra persona sin terminar volviéndose loco. Ella merece ser feliz, merece poder disfrutar de todo lo que tanto esfuerzo le costó conseguir. Ya no es una niña, no tiene dieciséis años para lloriquear por las esquinas por un amor imposible. ¡Tiene veintiocho años, por amor de Dios! En realidad veintinueve en un mes, ya es hora de dar un paso al frente y afrontar la maldita verdad. Rachel no iba a volver con ella, había elegido a Thomas.

Fin de la historia.

Sí, por fin lo dijo. Fin-de-la-historia.

Se acabó. Todo había terminado. Se fue, no volverá. Ni ella, ni los años perdidos ni el tiempo que ha pasado añorándola. Nada.

Tal vez le ha llevado más tiempo de lo habitual en ser consciente, pero por fin el momento ha llegado. Debe olvidarla, tiene que dejarla atrás y empezar de nuevo.

—Sí, voy a pasar página —se dice a sí misma, como si así fuese aún más real—. Voy a pasar página —repite con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

No sería fácil, son doce años amando a la misma persona, pero después de lo del día anterior entiende que Rachel no quiere saber nada de ella. Y es el momento de afrontarlo, de aceptar la derrota con dignidad y dejar de arrastrarse por una segunda oportunidad. Tiene orgullo, y Rachel lo ha pisoteado demasiadas veces a estas alturas. Pero se acabó.

Es Quinn Fabray, una luchadora, una superviviente y puede olvidarla.

_Lo haría._

El timbre suena y sale de la cocina mientras va repitiéndose una otra vez que todo ha terminado, repite sin parar "se acabó" con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Pero, cuando toma el interfono y mira la pequeña pantalla para ver quien ha madrugado tanto como ella esa mañana, toda su decisión y convencimiento se reduce a cenizas.

—¿Rachel? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Ábreme, Quinn.

Ella queda en silencio, sin saber qué hacer; tiene miedo, solo puede ver la cara de Rachel desde una pequeña cámara en blanco y legro, pero sabe que está enfadada, y bien la conoce como para saber que una Rachel Berry enfadada no es algo con lo que pueda lidiar antes de las nueve de la mañana.

—¡Quinn ábreme o saltaré la valla!

Traga saliva y pulsa el botón para abrir la gran puerta de la entrada, abriendo a su vez la puerta de la casa. Rachel camina furiosa hacia ella a través del pequeño camino de piedras del jardín.

—¡Todo es por tu culpa! —le grita pasando como un rayo por su lado.

—Pasa, estás en tu casa —ríe entre dientes.

Rachel no responde, solo estampa una foto contra su cara y se cruza de brazos, dando pequeños golpecitos con el pie en el suelo de parquet. Ella mira la foto y luego levanta la vista lentamente.

—¿Qué es esto?

—_Eso_, Quinn, eres tú besándome en la fiesta de los Oscar. Hay quince más, cada una mejor que la anterior. Quién habría imaginado que hubiese paparazzis en la fiesta más importante de Hollywood, ¿verdad?

No dice nada, solo la observa de nuevo en silencio y sonríe para sí misma. Es una buena foto, seguramente quedaría estupenda encima de su chimenea.

Rachel, sin embargo, no parece muy contenta con el resultado.

—Por suerte, George ha hecho control de daños y ha convencido al fotógrafo para que no las venda. Pero ha pagado 10.000 dólares y tendré que hacer _tres_ sesiones de fotos. ¡Tres sesiones! ¡Gratis, Quinn! ¡Gra-tis! —entrecierra los ojos— ¿Crees que tengo tiempo para trabajar gratis? Porque no, no lo tengo.

Sí, definitivamente está enfadada, _muy_ enfadada, pero Quinn no piensa mostrar ni un solo signo de debilidad o flaqueza. Si tiene que terminar con todo y pasar página debe mostrarse firme y tener la cabeza fría.

Por lo tanto inspira profundo y alza la barbilla, mirándola con indiferencia.

—Bueno, y eso es mi problema por... ¡Ah, no! ¡Qué no es mi problema! —escupe mordazmente entrando en la cocina y parando la cafetera.

Necesita un café muy cargado para poder soportar esos gritos tan temprano. No es una persona de mañana, no es capaz de formar dos frases lógicas seguidas antes de las nueve y mucho menos habiendo dormido cuatro segundos.

Rachel la sigue furiosa con su habitual energía mañanera y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Perdona? ¡Esto es culpa tuya!

—¿Mi culpa? —ríe con ironía— Yo no tengo la culpa de nada, aquí la que es tan famosa como para que la persigan hasta el aparcamiento eres tú, la vida privada de los directores de cine no le interesa a nadie —responde con tranquilidad echando dos tazas de café.

Tal vez quiere olvidar a Rachel, pero sigue siendo educada, no tomaría café sin ofrecerle uno. Se lo tiende y ella la mira fulminante.

Pues no, al parecer no quiere café.

Eleva los hombros, la deja a su lado y se sienta sobre la encimera, dando un sorbo a su humeante taza.

—Veo que todo esto te importa una mierda. Casi protagonizamos uno de los mayores escándalos de Hollywood y tú estás ahí, bebiendo tu café, ¡tan tranquila!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? Todos saben que me gustan las mujeres, es un secreto a voces. Yo no escondo lo que soy, dejé de hacerlo hace _mucho_ tiempo.

—¿Insinúas que yo sí lo hago?

—No insinúo nada, lo afirmo. Lo hiciste estando conmigo y lo sigues haciendo ahora intentando convencerte de que estás enamorada de ese matojo de pelos inglés al que llamas novio.

Rachel abre la boca por la descarada ofensa y se acerca de forma amenazante.

—Primero, no insultes a Thomas —la señala con el dedo—. Segundo, no intentes desviar la conversación, todo esto es por tu culpa. Ahora tendré que soportar el mal humor de George durante meses y no sé hasta que punto es fiable ese fotógrafo. Quizás venda las fotos de todos modos, y entonces mi imagen intachable tendrá una mancha muy difícil de borrar —muerde su labio inferior por la preocupación—. Siempre tienes que estropearlo todo.

—Que yo sepa no te obligué a nada, lo hiciste porque te dio la gana.

—¡_Tú_ fuiste quien me besó!

—Y tú no parecías muy afligida por ello, es más, podría decir que incluso lo estabas disfrutando —sonríe con toda la petulancia que puede—. ¿Me equivoco?

Ella guarda silencio, dando vueltas nerviosa por la cocina.

Quinn la observa, pensando que tal vez tampoco podrá controlarse esta vez; porque la enfadada está en su top diez de imágenes más sensuales de Rachel Berry, y eso que tiene una larga lista de "Racheles sexys" en su mente ahora mismo.

Niega con la cabeza, esos pensamientos no la ayudarán en absoluto.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué dirá Thomas si se entera? ¿Qué pasará si sale a la luz? —se pregunta a sí misma, tapando su boca con las manos— Me dejará, me dejará y me quedaré sola. Mi carrera habrá terminado y tendré que volver a Lima... ¡Y todo será por tu culpa!

Suspira y gira los ojos ante su dramatismo. Deja la taza y baja de la encimera para enfrentarse a ella cara a cara.

Ha tenido suficiente, y como Popeye su café le dio la fuerza que necesitaba.

—No sigas culpándome de tus decisiones, Rachel —la mira de arriba abajo—. No sigas engañándote. Querías _besarme_, querías hacerlo tanto como yo.

Rachel niega con la cabeza vivazmente, pero visiblemente no muy convencida. Y esto le da seguridad, como siempre que ve una fisura en su muro de hielo.

—Sí, querías, y sé que ahora también quieres —da un paso al frente. De nuevo a la misma distancia que la noche anterior, y de nuevo está perdiendo el control. Rachel niega con la cabeza una segunda vez—. Sí, quieres besarme, es más, no has podido dejar de pensar en ese beso. ¿Por qué te empeñas en negarlo? —susurra en su oído, acariciando su cuello con la palma de su mano— Podrías haberme llamado por teléfono, haber hablado con mi agente o inluso George habría podido venir hasta aquí, pero has venido tú. Y lo hiciste porque querías verme de nuevo, porque me deseas tanto como yo.

—¡Déjame! —la empuja con frustración cuando sus labios casi rozan los suyos— ¡No me interesas! ¡No quiero volver contigo! ¿O es que no lo entiendes? ¡Te detesto! Me dejaste, y en todo este tiempo no te has preocupado ni por mí ni por mi carrera ni por cómo estaba. Me borraste de tu vida, de un día para otro, como si fuese algo sin importancia carente de valor. ¿Y ahora vuelves y me vienes con declaraciones absurdas sobre vagones y con que mi felicidad te importa? ¿De qué mierda vas, Quinn?

—Tu felicidad me importa.

—¡Mentira! ¡Lo único que te importa eres tú misma! Me ves con Thomas y eso te hiere en tu orgullo de hembra alfa. No estás así porque yo te importe, estás así porque no puedes soportar que esté con él en vez de contigo —niega con la cabeza—. No puedo creer que seas tan egoísta, deberías mantenerte al margen y entender que ahora he rehecho mi vida. Como tú con todas esas cerdas pechugonas con las que te paseabas por mi cara.

Quinn guarda silencio, y suspira con frustración, abriendo uno de los cajones de la cocina para coger un cuaderno y empujarlo contra el pecho de Rachel.

—¿Crees que no me he preocupado por ti? ¿Habría hecho esto si no me importaras?

—¿Qué es? —mira confusa el cuaderno.

—Son recortes tuyos de este tiempo, he guardado cada pequeño artículo en el que salía tu nombre, he visto cada una de tus apariciones públicas. ¡Joder! Tengo tu disco en versión deluxe y he visto cada una de tus películas para luego comprarlas en blu-ray. ¡Tengo tu maldita biografía, Rachel! —alza los brazos con frustración— He pensado en ti todos y cada uno de los días que hemos estado separadas. Puedes reprocharme lo que quieras, puedes girtarme y llamarme despreciable, o egoísta, o decir que me detestas; pero no digas que no me he preocupado por ti o por tu carrera o por cómo estabas porque es _mentira_.

La situación se le está yendo de las manos, esa no es la actitud que debe tener, debe mantenerse firme. ¿Qué mierda está haciendo? Reconocer lo mucho que la ha echado de menos no es lo que debía hacer, tiene que echarla fuera de su casa y olvidarla de una vez por todas.

Tiene que hacerlo, pero no _puede _y, tal vez, tampoco quiere.

Las manos de Rachel pasan una por una las páginas del cuaderno, y puede ver en sus ojos como las lágrimas comienzan a agruparse, como su respiración se vuelve más acelerada mientras intenta calmarse poniendo la mano en su pecho. Gira sobre sí misma, dándole la espalda, y deja el cuaderno en la encimera, agarrando con fuerza el mármol consiguiendo que sus nudillos tornen a blancos por la presión.

—¿Crees que porque tengas un maldito cuaderno lleno de fotos mías tienes derecho a irrumpir de nuevo en mi vida? —le dice con voz queda. Ya no hay furia en su tono, solo dolor y decepción— ¿Por qué me dejaste si tanto me querías, Quinn? Si tan importante soy como para hacer algo así, como para no poder olvidarme a pesar de los años, ¿por qué demonios te fuiste? ¿Por qué hacer de nuestra historia una tragedia cuando todo podría haber sido fácil? ¿Por qué?

—Porque no era lo suficiente buena para ti.

—Ya... —ríe con ironía— La vieja excusa.

—No es ninguna excusa, Rachel. Yo no era nada, solo era un desastre sin rumbo. Merecías alguien que pudiese ofrecerte todo eso que yo no podía darte, quería que tuvieses una buena vida, sin cargar conmigo o con mis frustraciones y sin sabores.

—¡Yo te quería, maldita sea! —grita dándose la vuelta y clavando sus ojos húmedos en ella— Yo te quería y me importaba una mierda que trabajases en una cafetería o recogiendo cartones en el Bronx. No necesitaba nada más, ¡solo quería estar contigo! Y podría haber sido así, porque finalmente lo habías conseguido, tenías tu película. Pero en vez de esperar a ver como iban las cosas, ¡me dejaste! Sin importarte lo que yo pensara, dejándome sola a pesar de todas tus promesas.

—¿No recuerdas como estaba? Era un fantasma, una triste sombra de lo que había sido. ¿No recuerdas lo que fueron para nosotras esos últimos meses? —entrecierra los ojos— ¿No recuerdas todas las peleas y gritos que nos cubrieron aquellos días? Estaba rota y te estaba rompiendo a ti, no podía soportar que sufrieras más por mi culpa.

—¿Y cuando te fuiste crees que estuve mejor? ¿Crees que me puse a pegar saltos de felicidad por Nueva York celebrando tu abandono?

—No, pero pensaba que con el tiempo podríamos superarlo. Pero al parecer no fue así, para ninguna de las dos —sentencia, haciendo el amago de acercarse, ver como las lágrimas están a punto de salir de sus ojos la está matando.

Sin embargo, Rachel alza la mano para que no siga avanzando.

—No te acerques a mí —le dice con frialdad—. Me ha costado mucho tiempo salir del infierno en el que me metí cuando te fuiste, me ha costado muchas horas de terapia y muchas charlas con la señora Stewart para no soñar contigo cada noche. Ahora ya es tarde. Tú tomaste la decisión dejarlo, _tú_ fuiste quien se fue.

Intenta mantenerse firme, pero de nuevo gira sobre sí misma, intentando que no sea testigo de las lágrimas que están descendiendo por sus mejillas.

—Me dejaste Quinn, te fuiste y no te importó dejarme atrás.

—¡Eso no es cierto! —grita frustrada, dando un golpe en el suelo con el pie— Te prometí que te llamaría y lo hice, Rachel. Te pedí que vinieses a Utah porque quería que estuvieses ahí, conmigo. Era un día importante, ¡era el día más importante de mi vida! —alza de nuevo los brazos, ya sin control de sí misma— Pero no apareciste, preferiste no darnos una oportunidad. Al igual que decidiste marcharte esa mañana en París sin al menos dejarme una mísera nota. Tal vez las cosas hubiesen cambiado, tal vez ahora no estaríamos tan destrozadas, tal vez si hubieses venido al estreno o si hubiésemos hablado esa mañana ahora seríamos felices, juntas. Pero no lo hiciste, te diste por vencida antes de intentarlo. _Dos veces_. Tú fuiste quien dio todo esto por acabado, no yo.

Ha guardado tanto tiempo esas palabras, esos sentimientos, le ha dado vueltas y más vueltas tantas veces a esos dos días cruciales, la había odiado tanto por no ser capaz de vencer su orgullo y perdonarla, que cuando finalmente ha podido decirle todo lo que pensaba se ha quedado casi sin aliento.

Dos simples momentos habían marcado la diferencia entre lo que podría haber sido y lo que es, dos simples acontecimientos en los que ella se sintió abandonada y desolada. Inútil. Inservible.

Y aún le seguía doliendo, a pesar del tiempo le seguía quemando de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho entonces.

—Sí fui —dice finalmente, casi en un susurró inaudible.

—¿Qué?

—Fui a tu estreno con mi maldito vestido de mil quinientos dólares, Quinn —se gira, esta vez ya con lágrimas en los ojos—. Pero tú estabas ahí, besando a la jirafa del día de la cafetería. ¿Sabes lo estúpida que me sentí? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que lloré en el vuelo de regreso? —le pregunta llena de dolor— Yo quería volver, estaba dispuesta a empezar de nuevo, estaba decidida a dejarlo todo y marcharme contigo a Los Ángeles, a Utah o a Pekín. ¡Me daba igual! Te había echado tanto de menos esos siete meses, que no me importaba nada. Ni mi carrera, ni George, ni lo que opinasen. Pero tú estabas con ella, besándola. ¡Besándola, Quinn! —le grita empujándola con rabia— ¿Por qué me invitaste si estabas con otra? ¿Esa era tu manera de destrozarme aún más?

—¡No!

—¿Querías reírte de mí? ¿Solo era una puta broma?

—¡Claro que no! —dice acercándose y agarrándola entre sus brazos con fuerza. Rachel intenta alejarse, pero ella la aprieta aún más—. Yo no la besé Rachel, fue Elise quien me besó. Yo solo la aparté y le dije que estaba enamorada de ti —toma su rostro—. Te lo juro, cariño. Yo no...

Pero no puede terminar su disculpa, Rachel ya está callándola con un beso.

Los besos son importantes, son mucho más que una simple muestra de afecto, son una manera de demostrar lo que a veces no podemos decir con palabras. Los besos son una forma de comunicación distinta donde el emisor y el receptor envían un mensaje claro: "Estoy aquí ahora mismo, y no quiero hacer otra cosa más que sentirte cerca."

Y ella con este beso, está enviándole ese mensaje con claridad; no puede seguir ocultando sus sentimientos, no puede seguir mostrándose dura e inaccesible, no puede seguir negando lo evidente. Porque sigue sintiendo lo mismo, por mucho que se empeñe en aferrarse a alguien a quien no ama.

Quinn reacciona rápidamente y, aferrada al pelo sedoso que tanto ha echado en falta, acerca su cuerpo aún más, haciendo que Rachel choque contra la encimera. Necesita sentirla, necesita esa inyección de felicidad que sintió la noche anterior, necesita eso que solo sus besos son capaces de ofrecerle. Porque Rachel Berry puede ser una profesional en muchos campos, pero besando es una estrella, y ella ha echado tanto de menos sus besos que volver a tenerlos le nubla por completo el juicio.

Y ya le da igual su intención de olvidarla, le da igual sufrir si volvía a marcharse, le da igual si está con Thomas y no es lo correcto.

Es Rachel, y estaba tan segura de que jamás podría volver a tenerla que una nueva oportunidad de sentirla es un regalo que no puede desperdiciar.

El beso se va intensificando por segundos y da lugar a muchos otros que pasan de ser dulces a feroces y luego a apasionados y después a dulces de nuevo para volver a ser apasionados tres segundos más tarde. Besos húmedos y salados por las lágrimas de Rachel o tal vez por sus propias lágrimas, no puede decir de quién es cada lágrima exactamente. Y los besos dan lugar a las caricias, caricias que no se habían regalado desde hacía demasiado tiempo y que necesitan más que respirar. Porque tal vez también necesitan el aire, pero eso se volvió algo secundario desde que ella posó sus labios por primera vez en los de Quinn.

Rostro, cuello, cintura, cadera, abdomen, cada centímetro suyo es explorado sobre la ropa por sus manos sin dejar ni un minuto sus labios. No iba a perderlos de nuevo, ha estado demasiado tiempo sin ellos y ahora son solo _suyos_.

Rachel gime levemente contra sus labios cuando acaricia sus pechos sobre el jersey rojo de cuello alto, y toma esto como una señal para pasar al siguiente nivel; porque sabe perfectamente que lo desea tanto o más que ella, y porque no piensa dejarla marchar hasta que ese fuego que siente dentro suyo sea finalmente extinguido. El jersey sale disparado y por un minuto vaga sus ojos por esos pechos perfectos.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Rachel confusa.

Ella niega con la cabeza y la levanta, llevándola en brazos hasta el salón; no volvería a tenerla en una encimera, por muy caliente y seductora que fuese la idea. Es sorprendente la fuerza desconocida que emergió de ella, parecía solo una pluma en sus brazos mientras sus piernas rodeaban su cintura.

Se sienta en el sofá, colocándola encima suyo y besando su cuello, centímetro a centímetro, agarrando su trasero con fuerza haciendo que suspire en su oído

Ese sonido es música para sus oídos, es una maldita música celestial.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había escuchado ese increíble sonido de sus labios? ¿Podía alguien morir solo por escuchar un suspiro? Porque ella está a punto, e incluso se siente mareada por tanta intensidad.

Rachel comienza a acariciar sus pechos, subiendo la camiseta de Columbia por su cabeza para que ésta quede tirada en el suelo, mientras muerde su labio inferior por la visión. Los acaricia sobre el sujetador lento pero con firmeza, mirándola directamente a los ojos, penetrando por completo en ellos.

Ha echado tanto de menos sus manos, ha extrañado tanto su piel suave, ha soñado tantas noches con volver a vivir un momento como este.

Baja las manos por su cintura, acariciando su abdomen lentamente, regodeándose en su piel para luego quedarse mirando la pequeña parte del tatuaje que tiene en su pelvis.

—¿Te has hecho un tatuaje? —le pregunta Rachel besando su cuello.

—Aham... —atina a decir con dificultad.

Baja la vista de nuevo y le quita los pantalones, tirándolos junto a la camiseta para poder verlo completo. Observa en silencio la frase marcada para siempre en su piel.

_"Your little corner"_

—¿Tu pequeño rincón? —acaricia las letras con sus dedos.

—Sí, _tu_ pequeño rincón.

Ella queda confusa durante unos segundos, hasta que entiende el significado de esa frase, besando su dedo pulgar para luego recorrer el tatuaje de nuevo; de forma suave y delicada, con miedo tal vez a que pueda dolerle a pesar de que lleva demasiado tiempo ahí como para poder sentir nada.

Aquel rincón de su cuerpo siempre había sido el lugar preferido de Rachel, era su pequeño rincón de sí misma para ella.

Quinn quita sus pantalones vaqueros con destreza tirándolos a un lugar recóndito del salón, y ambas quedan solo en ropa interior. Hace frío fuera, hace un frío mes de febrero en Los Ángeles, el más frío en los últimos cincuenta años; pero en ese salón de esa casa de puerta roja y ventanas azules en Santa Mónica se siente todo menos el frío.

Entre besos y gemidos las caricias cada vez se vuelven más intensas, y las últimas prendas de ropa desaparecen poco a poco hasta quedar completamente desnudas.

Humedad con humedad, cuerpo con cuerpo, manos por todas partes, besos cada décima de segundo. Quinn sobre Rachel, Rachel acariciando el rostro de Quinn, ésta besándola como jamás lo había hecho mientras acaricia sus muslos que siguen tan perfectos como podía recordar.

Hacía años que no habían estado juntas, y una sola noche hacía dos años no había sido suficiente, al igual que este momento no podría compensar todo el tiempo perdido. Casi cinco años desperdiciados en peleas, reproches y una distancia que jamás debió interponerse entre ellas.

Pero, a pesar del tiempo, sus cuerpos siguen encajando a la perfección y se pregunta si, tal vez, está hecha solo para estar entre los brazos de Rachel, y viceversa. Porque juntas todo parece ser un baile perfecto, una danza silenciosa, una fricción deliciosa, un cúmulo de sentimientos encontrados que van desde el dolor por los momentos que jamás pasaron juntas al amor por volver a reencontrarse.

—Quinn... —suspira en su oído, y de inmediato sabe lo que esto significa.

No necesita una ristra de palabras ni peticiones, la conoce, lo suficiente como para saber lo que quiere decir solo con pronunciar su nombre.

Por lo tanto toma su nombre como la petición que es, y baja su mano hasta encontrar su parte más íntima. Y se siente tan bien...

—Echaba tanto de menos esto, te echaba tanto de menos —dice en sus labios, ella gime como respuesta.

Comienza a acariciarlo con delicadeza, con ternura, lentamente. Quiere poder tenerla así para siempre, quiere poder alargar ese momento toda la eternidad. Porque si un gran cataclismo golpease la tierra en este mismo momento destruyendo todo a su paso, ella no tendría ningún problema, siempre y cuando estuviese en sus brazos.

Solo necesita una cosa, y eso es Rachel.

Rachel. _Su _Rachel. La misma a la que ha amado desde hace doce años, la misma a la que había dejado por el miedo a no ser suficiente, la misma que ahora está gimiendo sobre ella en el sofá marrón de cuero de su salón por el toque de sus dedos. _Esa_ Rachel, la mujer por la que lleva años suspirando y a la que jamás podría olvidar.

Porque podría encontrar a alguien que la quisiera, y tal vez incluso podría llegar a querer a otra que no fuese ella, pero jamás nadie podría hacerla sentir como Rachel lo hacía solo con suspirar entre gemidos mientras movía las caderas contra sus dedos.

El ritmo se acelera, y sin previo aviso Rachel entra dentro de ella, y siente como puede morir de pura felicidad, solo un simple toque y ya está casi en el borde.

—Rachel... —suspira sin poder evitarlo, encorvando su espalda hacia atrás.

Siente ese momento como su primera vez, siete años atrás, en Londres, después de su primer fin de año juntas, cuando por primera vez le había dicho que la quería. Se siente igual pero es distinto, porque esta vez Rachel sí sabe lo que hace, esta vez sabe cómo tocarla, esta vez sabe a la perfección donde debe acariciar para que rápidamente pierda la consciencia por el puro placer.

Porque han podido pasar los años, pero aún sigue conociendo su cuerpo y sus puntos débiles como si se tratase de sí misma.

Respiración acelerada, ritmo acompasado, cuerpos unidos de nuevo formando el tándem más perfecto jamás imaginado. Gemidos, suspiros, caricias. El nombre de Quinn en los labios de Rachel, el nombre de Rachel en la boca de Quinn.

Juntas hacen música, una melodía llena de pasión y amor a partes iguales.

Todo pasa rápido pero lento al mismo tiempo, jamás se había sumergido tanto en un momento como en este, jamás se había centrado tanto en un instante como en este.

Y, entre temblores y gemidos, juntas llegan al orgasmo, sincronizadas, como si sus cuerpos se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para decidir que ya habían llegado al punto más alto al que podían aspirar.

Rachel apoya la cabeza en su frente, aún respirando agitada, y ella disfruta de su momento favorito, ese que llega después de saber que acababa de hacer el amor con la mujer de su vida.

Porque eso será siempre Rachel Berry para ella, ni los años ni la distancia ni los reproches o las peleas podrán cambiarlo.

No hay nadie más con quien vea un futuro, solo a su lado.

Quinn la mira en silencio, sin decir nada, porque lo único que puede salir de sus labios es un "Te quiero" y a pesar de todo sabe que decirlo sería un error.

Pero ellas tienen un idioma especial donde no hacen falta las palabras, y por suerte eso tampoco ha desaparecido. Por lo tanto Quinn puede leer perfectamente en sus ojos un: "Yo también".

Y eso para ella es más que suficiente.

* * *

><p>Dos horas después aún siguen en el sofá, ahora recostadas a lo largo, Rachel entre sus brazos y ella acariciando delicadamente su pelo, en silencio, observándola, escrutando cada centímetro de su rostro para recordarlo por siempre.<p>

¿Habéis vivido alguna vez un momento perfecto? ¿Uno de esos en los que sabes que estás dónde tienes que estar con quién debes estar? ¿Habéis sentido esa paz? Si es así, sabréis de lo que hablo cuando os digo que Quinn podría llorar de pura emoción, porque este momento es suyo y de Rachel y de nadie más. _  
><em>

Perfecto, incomparable, indescriptible. Como un atardecer en la playa o el olor a café recién hecho.

Pero, si lo habéis vivido, también sabréis que lamentablemente esos momentos no duran eternamente. Y, muy a su pesar, debe ser ella quien rompa la magia.

—¿Rachel?

—Mmhm...

—¿En qué piensas?

Continúa mirando fijamente al techo, con la respiración pausada y la cabeza muy lejos de allí, para luego morder su labio en la duda.

—Yo... No lo sé. En todo y en nada. En lo que acaba de pasar y en las consecuencias, sobre todo en las consecuencias —responde con pereza para luego mirarla—. ¿Crees... crees que debemos hablar?

—¿Hablar sobre qué?

—Sobre lo que ha pasado. Quiero decir, yo... yo estoy muy confusa ahora mismo.

—Es comprensible. Pero no tengo nada que decirte, ya sabes lo que siento.

—No, no lo sé —arruga la frente.

Quinn inspira profundamente, hace tanto tiempo que no dice esas palabras que casi se quedan atoradas en su garganta.

—Te quiero, sigo enamorada de ti y por mí en este momento volveríamos a estar juntas. Sin más —vaga por sus pupilas—. Pero tú eres quien debe tomar una decisión.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Por mucho que te quiera, y aunque me muera por volver a estar contigo, ni quiero ni puedo compartirte con Thomas. No seré tu amante, ni tampoco llevaré esto en secreto —aclara con firmeza—. Quiero que estemos juntas, con todo lo que eso significa.

Rachel la mira frunciendo el ceño, se pone recta en el sofá y deja sus brazos para sentarse, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

—No puedo dejarle así como así. Él me quiere, es bueno conmigo, lo conozco desde hace años —juguetea con sus dedos—. No quiero hacerle daño...

—Pero sí puedes hacerte daño a ti misma.

—Eso es lo que tú piensas que estoy haciendo.

—No. Eso es lo que llevas haciendo desde hace años. ¿Sigues sin darte cuenta, Rach? —la mira fijamente— Por mucho que quieras, por mucho que te empeñes, _no_ estás enamorada de él. No puedes obligarte a sentir algo que no sientes. Y sabes perfectamente que conmigo todo sería distinto.

—Las cosas no son tan fáciles, no puedes llegar un día a mi vida y ponerlo todo patas arriba —se levanta para buscar su ropa interior—. ¿Qué pretendes que haga? ¿Que le cuente al mundo que estoy con Quinn Fabray? ¿Que todos sepan que dejé a Thomas por una mujer? ¿Tienes idea de lo que eso podría significar para mi carrera? —niega con la cabeza poniéndose los pantalones— Puede que sea conocida, que tenga éxito, que esté a punto de estrenar una película con Adrien Brody, pero mi carrera no está lo suficiente consolidada como para hacer eso. ¡Jodie Foster tardó veinte años, por Dios!

Quinn alza una ceja y comienza también a vestirse con rabia, ira, frustración.

Sabía que ese momento llegaría, pero aún es demasiado pronto; solo han pasado tres horas, no ha tenido tiempo de disfrutarlo, ni siquiera lo ha asimilado. Tenía la esperanza de que entraría en razón después de lo que había pasado, que le diría lo mucho que la quería a pesar del tiempo y que esos años quedarían como un mal sueño. Una reconociliación en toda regla, como debió pasar en París. Pero no es así, y comienza a estar cansada de tanta indecisión.

Su paciencia tiene un límite, nadie puede soportar tanto rechazo.

—¿Y entonces que ha sido esto? —le pregunta mientras se coloca la camiseta— ¿Una aventura? ¿Otro polvo de despedida como el de París? ¿Algo interesante que contar en tu próxima biografía? ¿Qué mierda ha sido esto para ti, Rachel?

Ella no responde, solo sigue vistiéndose mientras la mira con tristeza, nostalgia o pena, qué más da; la cuestión es que no habla y ella quiere una respuesta,_ ahora_.

—¡No te quedes callada! ¡Contéstame!

—¡No lo sé! —grita finalmente poniéndose sus botas negras.

—¿No lo sabes? —gira los ojos— Bien, te ayudaré. Nos hemos acostado. ¡_Tú_, Rachel, has engañado a Thomas _conmigo_! ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

Rachel niega con la cabeza, caminando hacia la cocina para recoger su jersey.

—No quiero seguir escuchándote.

La sigue, por supuesto que la sigue, y la toma por el brazo antes de que pueda colocarse la prenda, quedando justo frente a ella, en sujetador, más sexy que nunca y con el pelo alborotado.

Es hermosa, pero está demasiado enfadada como para centrarse en eso ahora.

—No dejaré que te vayas, no esta vez. Afronta las cosas, deja de huir.

—Está bien —la mira furiosa poniéndose el jersey—. ¿Quieres que afronte las cosas? Lo haré, pero afróntalas tú también. Porque sí, hoy quieres estar conmigo pero... ¿Y si tienes otro de tus ataques de inseguridad y me dejas de nuevo? —alza las cejas— ¿Qué haré yo, Quinn? ¿Sufrir otra vez? ¿Ir a terapia por dos años más? ¿Llorar de nuevo todas las noches abrazada a tu puta sudadera? ¡Dime! ¿Qué pasará conmigo? No estoy dispuesta a pasar por todo eso de nuevo, no volveré a sufrir así —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Quieres saber por qué me fui esa mañana en París? Porque no me fio de ti, no me fio de tus intenciones, no me fio de que un día despiertes y descubras de nuevo que soy prescindible en tu vida. No.

Esta última frase duele, y duele porque sabe que en el fondo tiene razón; pero la lucha no ha terminado, no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.

—Ya no soy esa persona, he cambiado. He madurado, he vivido, he andado lo suficiente para saber dónde quiero estar.

—Me alegro de que hayas encontrado la luz, pero el daño no se puede borrar de un día para otro —toma su bolso y sale de la cocina, Quinn la sigue de nuevo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué piensas hacer? —se interpone en su camino— ¿Volver con Thomas como si esto no hubiese pasado? ¿Volver con alguien por quién no sientes nada simplemente para no estar sola?

—Yo quiero a Thomas —responde con firmeza.

—Pero no estás enamorada de él. Puede que le tengas cariño después de tanto tiempo, pero lo que sientes no es amor. Jamás le querrás a él como me quieres a mí, Rachel. Jamás. Y lo sabes, en el fondo lo sabes.

La mira en silencio, y por un momento cree que sus palabras han tenido algún efecto en sus persona, pero luego abre la puerta y comprende que no es así.

—Me voy. No quiero estar aquí ni un solo segundo más.

Quinn la sigue y la coge de nuevo por el brazo. Hace frío y ella está con una simple camiseta de manga corta y unas mallas, pero no le importa, no piensa dejarla ir.

—Rachel, espera.

—¡Suéltame!

—No.

—Quinn, suéltame o grito.

—No hasta que me escuches —niega con la cabeza, agarrándola con más fuerza.

—¡Socorro! ¡Ayuda!

—¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loca? —le dice poniendo la mano en su boca, pero le muerde y vuelve a gritar, como si fuese una desquiciada recién salida del manicomio.

Comienza a desesperarse, por ello la coge de nuevo aún con más fuerza, tomando sus brazos entre las manos mirándola fijamente.

—¡Para! Nadie puede escucharte, no hay ni una sola casa en cien metros.

—¡Socorro! ¡Qué alguien llame a la policía!

—¡Deja de gritar!

—¡No quiero! ¡Socorro!

—¿Pero por Dios por qué no puedes escucharme?

—¡Porque te marchaste! —tira con fuerza, soltándose finalmente de su agarre— Te marchaste, Quinn. Te fuiste, me dejaste, y yo salí corriendo a buscarte, ¡pero recordé que me pediste que no lo hiciera! —grita, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas no derramadas— Y me quedé _sola_, sola y sin nada. Sola con los recuerdos de lo que un día fuimos y que ya nunca seremos.

—Y jamás podré perdonármelo, Rachel. Jamás podré perdonarme el no haber luchado por ti. Esa decisión me ha quemado durante años —se acerca de nuevo hasta ella—. Pero esta vez no pienso rendirme, no _voy_ a hacerlo.

—Ya es tarde.

—¡No! No es tarde —toma su rostro entre sus manos—. No lo es porque puedo verlo en tus ojos, porque te quiero y me quieres. Dime que no estás enamorada de mí. ¡Dímelo, Rachel!

—No estoy enamorada de ti.

Ella niega con la cabeza y se acerca más.

—Mentira.

—¡No te quiero Quinn! —grita, aún menos convencida que antes.

—Mentira.

—¡Te odio!

—Mentira —repite sobre sus labios, dándole un beso lleno de dolor y frustración, plagado de odio y amor, lleno de demasiados sentimientos incapaces de poder explicarse con palabras. Pero esta vez Rachel no se deja llevar, y la empuja.

—¡Suéltame! No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mí, ¿entiendes? —la señala con el dedo— Si es necesario pondré una denuncia, o una orden de alejamiento, ¡o lo que sea! Pero no quiero volver a verte, _nunca más_.

Quinn la mira sin poder creer lo que está escuchando, sin entender cómo las cosas han podido cambiar tanto en cuestión de minutos, pero luego asiente lentamente. Cansada de esta lucha sin sentido.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres irte? ¡Vete! ¡Corre con tu querido novio! —le grita con frialdad, para luego mirarla con firmeza— Pero, cuando estés con él, pensaras en mí, en lo que ha pasado hace dos horas, en el beso de anoche. Porque sigues enamorada de mí, y por mucho que lo niegues eso no cambiará. ¿Y sabes qué? Qué un día te darás cuenta, y lamentablemente será tarde. Y lo será porque eres una _cobarde_.

El silencio se hace, uno que se siente maravilloso porque los gritos comenzaban a taladrarse en su cabeza. Rachel sale andando hacia la verja de la entrada, con paso firme y el bolso pegado a su pecho.

—¡Qué te jodan, Quinn! —le grita al salir— ¿Me oyes? ¡Qué te jodan! —repite antes de marcharse, por la misma calle en la que había desaparecido tres meses antes.

Quinn aprieta los puños y le da una patada a una piedra del jardín, para luego sentarse en el escalón de la entrada, con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

Odia a Rachel Berry, la odia como jamás había odiado a nadie. La odia por lo que está haciendo, la odia por hacerla sufrir, la odia por ser incapaz de perdonarla, la odia porque sin duda jamás podrá odiarla.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos sueños en los que, cuando despiertas, no sabes si lo que ha pasado era real o no? Te levantas aturdido, y desorientado, con esa maldita sensación de que estabas mejor dormido y que no debiste despertar nunca. Porque la realidad te espera al abrir los ojos, y no sabes si quieres enfrentarla.<p>

Los sueños son crueles a veces, hacen que recuerdes momentos que creías olvidados, hacen que sientas como real algo que nunca pasará, hacen que quieras seguir soñando y dejar a un lado la realidad. Pero nadie puede vivir entre sueños eternamente, porque los sueños son simplemente eso... sueños.

Quinn siente como si lo que ha pasado esa misma mañana, no hubiese sido nada más que un sueño, un sueño hermoso y caliente sí, pero solo un sueño. Lo bueno, o no tan bueno, es que pasó de verdad, que había hecho el amor con Rachel, dos veces, y que después ella se había marchado, otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces podía perderla? ¿Cuántas veces sufriría por ella sin morir en el intento? ¿Un corazón podía soportar tanto dolor? ¿No iba a consumirse a sí mismo en un intento de parar de sufrir?

Después de que Rachel se marchase, ella decidió tomar eso como lo que era, una despedida; el adiós definitivo, el punto y final de su historia.

El punto y final, jamás había pensado llegar a un punto y final con Rachel.

Siempre había creído que habría comas, punto y coma, tal vez incluso algunos puntos y aparte, pero nunca pensó que habría un punto y final; ni siquiera cuando había decidido olvidarla, antes de que apareciera más guapa que nunca con ese maldito jersey rojo, había pensado que pudiese escribir un punto y final en su historia. Pero lo había hecho.

Y ahora necesitaba reflexionar, rearmar el puzzle, recomponer todos los pedazos y formar una nueva imagen completa.

En Los Ángeles no había un puente como en Nueva York o París, donde poder perderse en sus pensamientos viendo el atardecer, por lo que siempre que necesitaba estar sola y reflexionar iba a una de las muchas colinas desde donde podía ver toda la ciudad y perderse en la paz mezclada con el ruido ensordecedor de los aviones que pasaban solo a unos pocos metros por encima de ella.

Las vistas eran magníficas y la claridad que sentía en ese lugar extrema.

Muchos pensamientos pasaron por su cabeza en esas tres horas que permaneció tumbada sobre el capó de su coche. Muchos de sus momentos con Rachel, de sus momentos sin ella, muchos de los momentos en los que no había estado con ella pero habría querido estarlo.

Y ahí sigue, pensando.

Más de doce años habían pasado, doce años desde que se dio cuenta tras ganar las seleccionales de que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Rachel Berry. Casi diez años desde que sus caminos se volvieron a cruzar en ese maldito avión que le cambiaría la vida. Ocho desde que decidió que quería dar el siguiente paso, casi cinco desde que dejaron de ser una sola cosa para viajar en trenes distintos.

Realmente la perdió desde el momento en que aceptó su falsa relación con Thomas, perdió a Rachel mucho antes de decirle adiós.

Y eso le duele. Le duele porque no hubo nada peor que contar los minutos que faltaban para un final programado.

Veinte, diecinueve, dieciocho, diecisiete...

Uno. Y ahí terminó.

Sin más. Sin poder entender cómo demonios había llegado al punto de ser incapaz de estar con ella cuando la amaba casi más que a sí misma, sin comprender por qué el amor no era suficiente, sin ser consciente de que los kilómetros y los años no podrían jamás hacer que ese amor desapareciese.

Todo con Rachel había sido complicado, y aún así no se arrepentía de nada. Hubiese repetido una y otra vez cada momento a su lado, aunque de volver e nuevo a esa noche de junio jamás la hubiese dejado atrás.

Cuando el frío del atardecer comienza a golpear su rostro, decide que ya es hora de volver a casa. Recorre los sesenta kilómetros que separan su amada colina casi por inercia, sin escuchar música, sin pensar en nada, dejando que su mente se centre en la carretera, silenciando las voces que le han acompañado desde su encuentro en el restaurante.

Tal vez de no haberse encontrado con ella ya la habría olvidado; tal vez podría haber tenido una bonita historia con Emily; tal vez si el destino no hubiese sido tan hijo de puta ahora estaría con ella en cualquier rincón de Los Ángeles, feliz y tranquila por haber encontrado de nuevo el amor.

¿A quién quiere engañar? De no haberse encontrado con Rachel habría actuado igual que siempre, se habría acostado con ella y nunca más la hubiese llamado. Porque ya no cree en el amor ni tampoco lo necesita, las relaciones están sobrevaloradas. Como las malditas mascotas.

Quinn llega a su casa y pulsa el botón que abre la puerta del garaje, pero entonces mira a su izquierda y un rostro demasiado familiar la observa desde la entrada.

Rachel.

¿Está soñando? ¿Comienza a tener alucinaciones? ¿Será este el principio de su locura?

Deja su Mercury Comet dentro, abre la verja y ella camina en su dirección, nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas por el fío.

—Rachel que...

—No digas nada —le interrumpe poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. Solo necesito que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? —ella asiente, y avanzan hasta la puerta de su casa— Yo... yo volví a casa, con Thomas. Volví y me senté a su lado. Y decidimos ver una película para pasar la tarde, como siempre, y en la televisión comenzó _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally,_ y entonces Billy Crystal le dijo todas esas cosas preciosas a Meg Ryan. Ya sabes... Lo que le dice cuando están en la fiesta de fin de año.

—No he visto _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_.

—¿No la has visto? ¡Por Dios, Quinn! La declaración de Harry es una de las más logradas escenas del cine romántico —exclama con dramatismo—. ¿Qué tipo de directora de cine eres si no has visto esa película?

—Del tipo que odia el cine romántico.

—¡Pero esa un clásico!

—¿Has venido aquí para hablarme de una película? —alza las cejas.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿puedes ir al grano? Por favor.

—De acuerdo —asiente humedeciendo sus labios—. Como te estaba diciendo, Harry fue en busca de Sally en fin de año para declararle su amor y al final le dice: "He venido aquí esta noche porque, cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien, deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible." Y entonces lo supe. ¡Fue como una maldita revelación!

—¿Qué supiste?

—Toda mi vida pasó ante mis ojos. Toda mi vida futura con Thomas. Vi un vestido blanco y niños y una residencia de ancianos en Massachusetts. ¡Lo vi todo, Quinn! —grita con emoción sin parar de gesticular— Vi mi vida entera en cinco segundos. Y había triunfado, había tenido una buena vida. Pero no era feliz, y no lo era porque _tú_ no estabas ahí. Porque Harry tiene razón, porque cuando quieres pasar toda tu vida con alguien no hay tiempo que perder. Porque tú también tienes razón, soy una cobarde, pero no quiero seguir siéndolo —negó con la cabeza tomando su mano—. Porque eres un desastre y yo soy un desastre, pero quiero que seamos un desastre juntas, porque sé que así no seremos un desastre nunca más. Y he dejado a Thomas, y George me gritará y se volverá loco, pero no me importa, porque quiero estar _contigo_. Yo también quiero compartir el resto de este viaje a tu lado, yo también quiero que estemos juntas, con todo lo que eso significa.

Guarda silencio, intentando procesar toda esta información que acaba de recibir en menos de un minuto. Con la mano de Rachel en la suya, su mano temblorosa y sus brillantes ojos mirándola expectante, escrutando su rostro en busca de alguna emoción.

Pero está sin palabras, es incapaz de unir sujeto y predicado sin tartamudear.

—Di algo, Quinn. No te quedes callada —le ruega en un susurro—. No me digas que ya es tarde y que has cambiado de opinión, porque creo que moriré aquí mismo y no solo de una lipotimia por el frío. Di algo, por favor.

Finalmente sale de su trance, sonríe por su patente nerviosismo, y tira de ella, acercándola hacia su cuerpo para darle un delicado y corto beso.

Uno dulce, uno tranquilo, uno muy distinto de los que se habían dado esa mañana. Porque este beso no debe ser apresurado, solo es un beso que marca la primera página de algo mucho más grande. El principio del comienzo. Su principio y su comienzo.

Se aparta, y pone su frente contra la de Rachel, sin poder evitar sonreír. Todo ha terminado, los días grises han acabado, el sol ha salido en el horizonte y ella será de nuevo feliz.

Finalmente.

Espera no estar soñando, porque entonces sí que prefiere no despertar jamás.

—¿Entras? —le dice, después de varios minutos perdida en sus ojos.

—Yo... quiero que vayamos despacio, Quinn —mordió su labio inferior—. Sé que es extraño después de... Bueno, de lo que pasó esta mañana, pero quiero que empecemos poco a poco. No quiero que volvamos a hacernos daño, no quiero otro drama trágico de nuevo. Estoy haciéndome mayor, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

Quinn suelta una carcajada y asiente sin dejar de sonreír.

—Estoy de acuerdo. De hecho, te iba a proponer una noche de comida vietnamita y película. Creo que me apetece ver _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_, le debo mucho a Billy Crystal. ¿Qué te parece? —pregunta, abriendo la puerta roja.

—Me parece un plan magnífico —responde, entrando en la casa.

Ella suspira e inspira el aire fresco de la noche.

Esa sensación, esa punzada en el pecho, ese cúmulo de emociones que la hacen querer gritar, llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, eso que algunos llamaban felicidad y que ella había estado buscando durante años, llega.

Rachel había hecho desaparecer todo su dolor solo con una sonrisa y una promesa silenciosa de que esa vez no volverían a separarse. Irían poco a poco, forjarían de nuevo su relación minuto a minuto. La vida le ha dado una segunda oportunidad, tal vez una tercera o cuarta, no lo sabe a ciencia cierta; la cuestión es que, esta vez, no piensa desperdiciarla.

Siempre queremos tener todas las piezas del rompecabezas, pero no podemos, somos incompletos por naturaleza; hasta que, un día, alguien llega y te demuestra que es precisamente la pieza que te faltaba.


	47. 1 de marzo, 2023

**46**

_1 de marzo, 2023_

—¿Rachel? —le susurra acariciando su pelo con delicadeza.

—Mmhm...

—¿Estás despierta?

—No.

Quinn suelta una carcajada y se inclina, posando un corto beso en la comisura de sus labios. Ella se deja envolver por la pereza de la mañana, por su calor, por su presencia, por su contemplación silenciosa que puede ver aunque tenga los ojos cerrados. Se deja embriagar por su aroma, por el tacto de las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de sus brazos, se teletransporta a un mundo paralelo solo creado por la perfección de este preciso momento.

Porque ha esperado mucho tiempo, y sin duda la había echado muchísimo de menos.

—Deberíamos levantarnos... Ya no recuerdo como era estar en posición vertical.

Abre los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como la luz de la mañana produce ese extraño picazón en sus pupilas que tanto odia, y la mira a través de sus largas pestañas.

—¿Quieres volver al mundo real?

—No —ríe entre dientes—. Pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

Rachel suspira, profundamente, y se acurruca aún más entre sus brazos, formando un infantil puchero con los labios.

—No me gusta el mundo real, prefiero nuestro pequeño universo lleno de unicornios, arco iris y sexo alucinante.

Quinn ríe de nuevo, con fuerza, haciendo que el eco de su risa retumbe en las paredes blancas de su habitación. Ese sonido es maravilloso, mejor incluso que el sonido de las gaviotas más madrugadoras.

—Yo también, te lo aseguro, pero tenemos asuntos que resolver. Además, no quiero ser la responsable de que Hollywood pierda a su gran estrella Rachel Berry.

—Hollywood podrá vivir sin mí.

—Por supuesto que no, Hollywood se volvería loco sin ti —la mira fijamente—. Sé lo que es perderte, y no es fácil, créeme.

—Aww... Eso ha sido muy dulce, y cursi.

—Te gusta lo cursi —susurra sobre sus labios—. Puedes hacerte la dura a veces, pero sé perfectamente que _amas_ lo cursi.

Ella muerde su labio inferior, para luego darle un largo beso con el consiguiente suspiro de Quinn.

—¿Cinco minutos más?

—Está bien, cinco minutos más —la besa de nuevo.

Habían pasado tres días, sesenta y dos horas para ser exactos, desde que apareció en la puerta de su casa, superando todos sus miedos a volver a sufrir, reconociendo finalmente lo que supo con certeza el primer día en que volvieron a encontrarse pero que se negó a aceptar: Quinn Fabray había sido, era y sería siempre el amor de su vida.

Decidieron que irían despacio, lento, paso a paso; pero esa decisión duró el tiempo de comer un plato de tallarines con salsa de sésamo y ver _Cuando Harry encontró a Sally_, eso fue lo que prevalecieron firmes en su clara idea de ir lento; porque bien sabía Dios que habían pasado demasiado tiempo separadas como para tener la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para eso.

Y así, "lento" fue la palabra más repetida esa noche entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Mientras se besaban se decían a sí mismas lento, mientras se acariciaban articulaban con sus labios lento, mientras hacían el amor de la manera más maravillosa que Rachel podía recordar se susurraron lento. Pero no pudo ir lento, no cuando frente a ella estaba la persona que había extrañado con cada fibra de su ser durante casi cinco años, no cuando tenía la certeza de que era con quien deseaba compartir el resto de su vida.

No, en esas sesenta y dos horas no pudieron ir lento, pero poco le importó; poco le importó nada que no fuese Quinn a menos de dos centímetros de distancia.

72 horas. 3.620 minutos. 223.200 segundos.

Ese fue el tiempo en que olvidaron la realidad creando su propio mundo lejos de todos los problemas y preocupaciones que les esperarían al salir fuera.

Sesenta y dos horas de amor compartido, de besos de esos que hacían perder el norte, de caricias entre cálidas sabanas blancas de algodón. Sesenta y dos horas de canciones, de notas guardadas en cualquier rincón de un cajón, de fotos, de recuerdos hechos presente entre sus labios. Sesenta y dos horas de sinceridad absoluta. Sesenta y dos horas de risas, a veces lágrimas, y otras solo miradas silenciosas que como antaño seguían diciéndolo todo. Sesenta y dos horas que, sin duda, fueron las mejores que jamás había vivido.

Recuperaron el tiempo perdido, solo se movieron de la cama cuando sus estómagos les anunciaban la necesidad imperiosa de reponer fuerzas. Bueno, en realidad tampoco entonces dejaron su adorada habitación, comieron entre abrazos y carcajadas, acurrucadas mientras veían alguna película de la cual nunca llegarían a conocer el final.

Y, como si de un solo minuto se tratase, esas sesenta y dos horas de bienestar absoluto pasaron, y finalmente había llegado el momento de enfrentar la realidad; porque el mundo seguía girando, a pesar de que para ellas el tiempo se hubiese detenido desde el mismo instante en que pisó el jardín de Quinn, sabiendo que había tomado la decisión correcta.

Quinn, _su_ Quinn, había sido aún más maravillosa de lo que podía recordar.

Le llevó el desayuno a la cama, le despertó con besos y delicadas caricias, le dedicó arrumacos y miradas de esas que solo ella sabía darle. Consiguió hacerle reír a carcajadas, logró hacerle disfrutar como nunca, tomó todo el dolor de los últimos cinco años y lo lanzó bien lejos de esa hermosa casa frente al mar.

Fue dulce, gentil, divertida y sensual, todo al mismo tiempo. En esos días pudo comprobar por sí misma todo lo que realmente había cambiado.

Estaba más relajada, más tranquila, más segura de sí misma. Era más madura, más sensata pero, al mismo tiempo, aún seguía siendo una soñadora sin remedio que a veces no podía evitar tener la cabeza en las nubes, en su pequeño y recóndito universo en el que siempre había querido entrar para poder navegar a su antojo. Y lo conseguía, lo mejor de todo era que, a pesar de los años, aún podía leerla a la perfección y eso era una suerte porque Quinn Fabray seguía siendo su libro preferido.

Ahora era más que nunca como una pequeña niña vivaz y entusiasta en el cuerpo de una mujer adulta de veintiocho años, veintinueve en un mes, y era eso lo que más le gustaba de ella; esa frescura, esa capacidad de hacer de cada momento algo especial, esa manera de concebir las cosas, de sentir las cosas, de _vivir _las cosas.

Con delicadeza, con calma, sin apresurarse pero siempre firme, mirando hacia delante, sin vacilar.

Porque ante todo era una luchadora, alguien que se había hecho a sí misma, una joven de una pequeña ciudad conservadora de Ohio que, como ella siempre había creído, estaba cambiando el mundo, o al menos su propio mundo; haciendo magia gracias a sus palabras y a esas imágenes que más tarde serían película, moviendo así cientos se emociones en miles de personas que por una hora y cincuenta minutos tenían el privilegio de ver el mundo a través de sus ojos.

Quinn Fabray era una artista, una especialista en congelar momentos.

Y a veces le recordaba al Gato de Cheshire, con esa enorme sonrisa traviesa, sus comentarios excéntricos salidos de la nada y esa personalidad tan singular y a veces incluso disparatada. Seguía siendo un enigma, pero por suerte ahora tenía toda la vida para intentar descifrarla.

Los cinco minutos, tal vez treinta, pasaron, y sin muchas ganas decidieron que ya era hora de salir de la habitación y enfrentarse al mundo real.

Rachel fue la primera en entrar a la ducha, hubiese querido que ella la acompañase, como muchas otras veces en esos días, pero tenía razón, jamás habrían salido del baño.

Deja caer el agua caliente sobre su cabeza y, mientras disfruta del olor del champú de Quinn, una sonrisa inevitable llega a su rostro. Todo es tan idílico, tan fantástico, tan ridículo y magnífico al mismo tiempo que no puede ser real. ¿Realmente no está soñando? ¿Están juntas de nuevo?

Sí, lo están, esa marca en su cuello producto de uno de sus grandes momentos de pasión es una muestra firme. Pero aún así le cuesta hacerse a la idea.

Había aprendido a vivir sin ella, o al menos se había acostumbrado a sobrevivir sin ella, y el hecho de pasar juntas las últimas sesenta y dos horas sin separarse ni un solo minuto le parece confuso, extraño, incluso delirante. Todo pasó muy rápido; un día estaban discutiendo y echándose en cara todo lo que no se habían dicho en años, al día siguiente estaban disfrutando de un maravilloso desayuno en la cama mientras Quinn le leía citas de sus libros favoritos y ella se dejaba embriagar por su cálida voz.

De nuevo son una sola, de nuevo intercambiaban miradas cómplices, sonrisas llenas de confianza, caricias plagadas de sensaciones para las que aún no se han inventado las palabras capaces de describirlas. De nuevo tiene la felicidad en sus manos, de nuevo se siente plena.

Todo era loco, muy loco sí, pero inevitable. Habían nacido para estar juntas, ya no le queda la menor duda.

Se viste de nuevo con la ropa que llevaba tres días antes al salir de su apartamento en Echo Park, después de dejar a Thomas. Y recuerda que en realidad no fue tan difícil como pensaba en un principio.

Él lo esperaba, podía verlo en sus ojos, había estado esperando ese momento, posiblemente desde que empezaron una verdadera relación. No la culpó, no le gritó, ni siquiera le reprochó que le hubiese sido infiel con su ex novia; simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le pidió un taxi. Fue diplomático, educado y correcto incluso en su ruptura, la mujer que tuviese el placer de compartir su vida a su lado sería realmente afortunada.

Desciende las escaleras, ya vestida y con el pelo suelto dejando varios mechones caer sobre sus hombros, sabiendo que en el momento en que llegue a esa cocina oficialmente estará en el mundo real, a punto de enfrentarse con todo y todos.

Es Rachel Berry, ganadora de dos Tony, un Grammy y nominada a un Globo de Oro a mejor actriz, segundaría sí, pero eso ahora le da igual. _Nada_ se interpondría en su camino.

—Toma, aquí tienes, tu café —le sonríe cuando entra en la cocina, tendiéndole una taza roja—. Largo, con leche de soja, bien caliente y sin espuma.

—¿Aún te acuerdas? —la mira sorprendida tomando la cerámica humeante entre sus manos.

—Por supuesto.

Y esto lo dice con total tranquilidad, como si recordar la forma en la que toma café después de cinco años fuese algo normal. Pero no lo es. Thomas jamás fue capaz de aprenderlo, por lo que no debía ser tarea fácil.

Quinn se sienta en la encimera y una especie de deja vú la golpea al recordar la monumental pelea de la que esa pobre cocina había sido testigo. Están en la misma posición, están igual que el día siguiente de los Oscar, pero todo ha cambiado. Para bien, por supuesto, y espera que esta paz no se marche nunca.

—¿Irás a hablar con George?

—Aham...

—¿Y qué crees que dirá?

—No lo sé —eleva los hombros, dando un sorbo a su delicioso café—. Supongo que se pondrá histérico, me gritará, se comportará como si fuese mi padre y yo tuviese de nuevo seis años e intentará convencerme de que vuelva con Thomas o, Dios no lo quiera, que finja que aún estamos juntos.

—Y... ¿harías eso? —baja la vista hacia su taza.

—Por supuesto que no —niega con la cabeza con firmeza—. Estamos juntas ahora y, como te dije, con todas las consecuencias. Si George está de acuerdo perfecto, y si no lo está pues peor para él. Yo puedo encontrar a un nuevo agente simplemente con levantar el teléfono, él no encontrará a una actriz tan fabulosa como yo de aquí a cien años.

—Esa es mi chica.

Se ruboriza, hace demasiado tiempo que no había escuchado "mi chica" de sus labios, y debe reconocer que también lo había echado de menos. Aunque, a decir verdad, ¿que no había echado de menos Rachel Berry de Quinn Fabray?

Siguen tomando café. Puede palparse el nerviosismo, la confusión, quizás incluso cierta incomodidad, lo normal teniendo en cuenta que es su primera situación común en posición no horizontal de los últimos dos días. Sabe que les queda mucho camino por andar, que por muy perfectas que hayan sido las últimas setenta y dos horas, o setenta y tres, aún tienen que hablar de muchas cosas, ponerse al día, volver a edificar ladrillo a ladrillo su relación y ser capaces de dejar atrás cualquier rencor del pasado.

Ella ya le ha perdonado todo, de no ser así no estaría en su cocina bebiendo café en una de sus tazas, y supone que Quinn también; pero es consciente de que en los últimos encuentros no ha sido la mejor versión de sí misma, y debe demostrarle que no es esa loca histérica capaz de golpearle y amenazarle con pedir una orden de alejamiento para impedir que vuelva a acercarse a ella.

Piensa en esa pelea y se avergüenza de sí misma, realmente perdió los papeles.

—¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? —pregunta para romper el silencio.

—Tengo que ver algunos locales con la agente inmobiliaria. Quiero comenzar cuanto antes con la productora, aprovechando que tengo algo de tiempo libre.

—¿Entonces lo vas a hacer?

Quinn asiente y deja la taza en el fregadero, bajando de la encimera de un salto.

—Creo que es algo bueno, no solo para mí sino para todos los que quieran enseñar su trabajo al mundo. Le estuve dando vueltas al asunto, y creo que no solo me dedicaré a producir nuevos talentos musicales, sino que iré un poco más allá.

—¿En qué sentido?

—He pensado en crear un sello donde nuevos artistas puedan enviar sus proyectos, no solo de música o cine, sino también de fotografía, libros, pinturas... Yo los revisaré e invertiré en los que crea mejores o simplemente en los que más me gusten.

—Entonces... Serás algo así como el hada madrina de los artistas.

—Bueno, tampoco seré una ONG, ya sabes... —suelta una carcajada— Pero sé mejor que nadie lo que cuesta que alguien crea en tu idea, y si puedo ayudar a que otros consigan sus sueños y al mismo tiempo obtener un beneficio, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Rachel baja de la silla y se acerca a ella, rodeando su cuello con los brazos.

—Esa es mi chica —susurra en sus labios con una sonrisa.

Porque sí, Quinn era de nuevo su chica, y eso era simplemente maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Enfrentarse con George no será fácil. Lo sabe.<p>

La había estado llamando como un loco, pudo comprobarlo cuando encendió finalmente su móvil y encontró veinticinco mensajes suyos preguntándole dónde estaba, por qué no contestaba o incluso amenazándola con llamar a la policía. Tal vez ya lo había hecho y su rostro está en cada cafetería de Los Ángeles y en las cajas de leche de los supermercados de medio estado, tal vez incluso su nombre está en la lista de fugitivos del país.

¿Habría llamado al FBI? ¿A la Interpol? Él era muy capaz de algo como eso.

Su camino hasta allí fue casi a cámara lenta, y finalmente su destino está frente a sus narices. Recuerda las palabras de Quinn antes de salir, y eso le da un poco de fuerza: "No le debes nada a ese viejo, todo lo que tienes es solo gracias a tu enorme talento".

Baja del coche, despidiéndose de Walter quien le hace un gesto con el pulgar hacia arriba en señal de aprobación. Entra en el lujoso edificio de oficinas y saluda al portero, que ya está tan acostumbrado a su presencia que prácticamente ni levanta la vista.

Puede escuchar el tic-tac del reloj de recepción, sintiendo como un extraño escalofrío recorre su espalda, como si se tratase de la cuenta regresiva de una bomba atómica.

Entra en el ascensor y pulsa ese ocho dorado que tanto conoce con manos temblorosas.

Sube, la puerta se abre y la secretaria de George, quien cree recordar se llama Mary, la recibe sorprendida, visiblemente aliviada. Seguramente habrá tenido que soportar sus gritos y alaridos durante tres largos días.

Habla con él por su pequeño micrófono pegado a la mejilla, y le indica que puede entrar en su despacho.

Toda esa parafernalia, la secretaria en la puerta, los supuestos caros sillones que en realidad había comprado en Ikea y los cuadros de estrellas de Hollywood y Broadway solo es uno más de sus juegos; él ni siquiera conoce en persona a la mitad de esos rostros, pero desgraciadamente los pobres infelices que acuden a esa oficina para contratar sus servicios jamás preguntan.

Sostiene el picaporte durante varios segundos, toma aire, se serena y abre.

—¡Pero si es Rachel Berry! Por fin te has dignado a aparecer.

Humedece sus labios y ni se molesta en forzar una sonrisa, solo se sienta en la silla frente a su escritorio, como otras cientos de veces, como en todas esas ocasiones donde entre esas cuatro paredes se decidió cada uno de las decisiones que ha tomado en los últimos años con respecto a su vida.

—¿Dónde demonios has estado?

—Necesitaba un descanso y, como ahora no estoy de rodaje ni tenía nada previsto en mi agenda esta semana, me tomé la libertad de pasar unos días fuera.

Su tono es firme, cortante, frío. No quiere hacerle ver que está molesta por su insistencia, pero al mismo tiempo quiere que lo sepa.

—Tuviste unos días de vacaciones en Isla Contoy...

—Necesitaba unos pocos días más.

—¿Y no crees que debiste informarme de eso? —alza una ceja.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de todo lo que hago. Soy... soy una mujer adulta, y... y puedo hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera.

La firmeza ha dejado paso al titubeo, porque él la está mirando fijamente, y esa mirada siempre le dio miedo. No puede evitarlo, es superior a sus fuerzas.

—Claro que eres una mujer adulta, Rachel. Pero yo soy tu agente, y por supuesto no puedes desaparecer cuando te venga en gana sin avisar.

—Exacto. Eres mi agente, no mi niñera, George. Aunque a veces lo parece.

Se sorprende cuando las palabras salen de sus labios. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le hablaba así, hacía mucho que no había dejado de asentir a todo cuanto decía, hacía mucho que no tenía ni la fuerza ni la entereza suficiente para enfrentarse a él, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no era más que un fantasma. Pero eso ha cambiado, Rachel Berry ha vuelto.

George la mira en silencio, tamborileando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Puede sentir como el sudor empieza a recorrer sus manos, haciendo que dejen de ser suaves para pasar a pegajosas. Intenta tranquilizarse a sí misma acariciando sus piernas una y otra vez, sosteniendo su mirada, esperando el siguiente golpe. No pensaba dejarse intimidar, tenía el mando y el control de la situación, no dejaría que la manipulase. No esa vez, no cuando acaba de vivir los tres mejores días de su vida.

Sabe que Quinn confía ciegamente en ella, y de nuevo eso le tranquiliza, le hace sentir orgullosa de como está manejando la situación, de como sigue sosteniéndole la mirada casi sin pestañear.

—Vaya —exclama finalmente echándose hacia atrás en su enorme sillón y apoyando su cabeza en sus manos unidas—. ¿Alguien se ha levantado respondona esta mañana?

Rachel gira los ojos, realmente ese hombre cree ser su padre.

—No me pongas caras jovencita —la señala con el dedo—. Eres mi cliente estrella, eres una actriz importante de Hollywood, no puedes desaparecer de la noche a la mañana y apagar el móvil sin más. Habían podido secuestrarte, ¿sabes la cantidad de fanáticos locos que hay sueltos por ahí?

—¿En serio? —suelta una risita irónica— ¿Pretendes que me crea que toda tu insistencia ha sido solo porque estabas preocupado por mí?

—¡Por supuesto que estaba preocupado por ti!

—No, no lo estabas —le interrumpe, sin perder la calma—. No te has preocupado por mí nunca, lo único que te ha interesado de mí es el dinero que podías ganar a _mi_ costa. No juegues la carta de agente protector y benefactor conmigo porque te conozco. Ambos sabemos el motivo de por qué has dejado veinticinco mensajes en mi contestador hasta colapsarlo. Y solo ha sido porque he dejado a Thomas.

Sí, esa es la actitud, así tenía que mostrarse. Serena, tranquila y tajante.

Ella es una nueva persona, se siente más fuerte que nunca, se siente como no se había sentido en años. Liberada, segura de sí misma, capaz de enfrentarse con ese hombre que, además de ayudarle a cumplir sus sueños, también había hecho de su vida un infierno.

Porque sí, tal vez él le había ayudado a hacerse un hueco en la industria del cine y a ganar unos cuantos de millones de dólares, pero ella lo hubiese conseguido de todas formas, con él o sin él, porque es Rachel Berry y había nacido para ser una estrella.

¿Cómo podía haberlo olvidado? ¿Cómo puedo perderse por el camino? ¿Cómo podía haberse dejado manipular y mover como una marioneta por tanto tiempo?

Quinn tenía razón, tuvo razón desde el principio, ya era una estrella con o sin agente de éxito de pelo perfectamente engominado con trajes de Armani.

Es su carrera, es _su _vida.

Va a responderle, pero su secretaria aparece interrumpiendo su posible monólogo soporífero que, por supuesto, no quiere escuchar.

—El señor Miller está aquí.

—Dile que pase —responde sin quitar su mirada de ella.

—¿Has llamado a Thomas?

—Él es también mi cliente, por si no lo recuerdas.

Se cruza de brazos, y mira hacia la estantería llena de libros de derecho, biografía de ilustres personajes y otros muchos temas tan aburridos como él. Posiblemente no habría leído ninguno, es también parte del juego, como ese estúpido cuadro con una foto de él al lado de Nelson Mandela. Apostaría lo que fuese a que es Photoshop.

Lo odia, lo detesta, le repugna; odia en lo que se ha convertido por su culpa, odia en lo que su relación con Quinn pasó a ser por su culpa, odia todo lo relacionado con ese maldito viejo engreído de petulante sonrisa y estúpidos zapatos impolutos de mil dólares. Lo odia con cada parte de su diminuto cuerpo, y está perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

Thomas finalmente entra y se sienta a su lado, mirándola durante varios segundos un tanto consternado para luego dirigir la vista a George.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí?

—Os he reunido porque creo que tenéis muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Rachel gira los ojos y suspira, esta situación es el colmo de lo absurdo. Está a punto de tirarle su maldito pisapapeles con forma de claqueta a la cabeza.

—No tienes ningún derecho a inmiscuirte en nuestra vida personal.

—Por supuesto que sí, lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer se convirtió en mi asunto desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos —la mira fijamente—. Somos un equipo, casi como una familia, y vuestras decisiones no solo os afectan a vosotros, nos afectan a _todos_, a todo ese equipo que trabaja día a día para que vuestros preciosos rostros no pasen al olvido.

Mira a Thomas, en busca de un poco de apoyo, pero éste no se inmuta, sigue con su rostro neutral y sus ojos de niño perdido.

¿Cómo hace para mantenerse impasible? ¿Cómo consigue no mostrar emoción alguna en ningún momento? Tal vez no es humano, tal vez es un robot manipulado por un cantante japonés que le ponía voz cuando salía al escenario, tal vez era un androide diseñado por George solo para ser su novio ante la prensa.

Niega con la cabeza, está cansada, quiere irse a casa, quiere estar con Quinn, quiera dejar ese maldito despacho de una vez por todas.

—¿Puedes dejar de decir sandeces y contarnos por qué nos has reunido?

George carraspea y se levanta de su asiento mirando por la ventana, con los brazos en la espalda, otra pose de ejecutivo más para su larga lista.

—Entiendo que las relaciones se acaban, entiendo que sois jóvenes y que no es fácil mantener una relación en Hollywood, pero creo que os estáis precipitando —les dice, girándose y mirándolos fijamente, en especial a ella—. No podéis tomaros las cosas a la ligera, creo que deberíais hablar e intentar solucionar lo que sea que os ha llevado a este punto. Tal vez podéis visitar a un especialista —se sienta en su asiento de nuevo y busca entre sus papeles—. Creo que por aquí tenía el número de un amigo mío muy bueno en el tema. Quizás el puede ayudaros.

Rachel no puede seguir conteniéndose, esto ya es demasiado, no lo soporta ni un segundo más.

—¡No vamos a ver a ningún maldito especialista! —golpea el brazo de su sillón— Hemos roto. Lo intentamos y no salió bien, ambos sabemos por qué no salió bien, y tú también. Así que deja de hacerte el tonto y asume que tu relación perfecta entre tus dos clientes estrella ha terminado.

Thomas se mueve incómodo en su asiento, y se siente mal por él; no es culpa suya, no tiene nada ver con toda esa farsa, él solo estuvo en el momento justo en el lugar indicado. También había sido otra víctima más del juego de títeres de George Anderson, y eso le hace estar aún más furiosa.

¿A cuántas personas había destrozado aquel maldito imbécil?

—Está bien, ¿no queréis volver? Perfecto, pero la prensa no tiene porqué saberlo.

—¿Cómo?

—No seréis la primera ni la última pareja en el mundo del espectáculo que finge seguir juntos cuando no es así —se enciende un cigarrillo—. Lo hicisteis durante mucho tiempo, no creo que tengáis ningún problema en volverlo a hacer.

Y ahí está, lo que más temía, la misma historia de nuevo. Pero ella ya no es la misma, por supuesto que no.

—No pienso volver a mentir, George. Eso que te quede _muy_ claro.

—¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto que lo harás —le responde condescendiente prácticamente echándole el humo en la cara.

—No, no lo haré.

Él la mira fijamente con rostro impasible y la señala con el cigarrillo.

—Lo harás, Rachel. Es lo mejor para tu carrera, es lo mejor para la carrera de Thomas, es lo mejor para todos.

—¡Es lo mejor para ti! —grita levantándose de su silla— No es lo mejor para mí, no es lo mejor para Thomas, nadie saca ningún beneficio a estas alturas de todo esta mierda excepto _tú_. Ya no somos dos niños desconocidos de Broadway. Tenemos una carrera consagrada, somos famosos, soy la actriz menor de treinta años mejor pagada de Hollywood. ¡Soy Rachel Berry, por Dios! No me hace falta fingir una relación para vender películas o conseguir contratos, no me hace falta seguir mintiendo.

—Todo esto es por ella, ¿verdad? —entrecierra los ojos apagando el cigarrillo en su cenicero blanco— Esa rubita sabelotodo ha aparecido de nuevo y tú lo dejas todo para seguirla, como un perrito faldero. Después de lo que te hizo, después de que te dejase, después de lo mal que lo pasaste.

—Mi historia o mi pasado con ella no te incumbe.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres retozar con Quinn por las colinas de Los Ángeles? Perfecto, mientras nadie lo sepa me importa un bledo. Pero ahora más que nunca necesitas una relación que oculte la verdad, porque créeme cuando te digo que necesitarás alguien que te cubra las espaldas si la prensa se entera. No tienes ni la menor idea del escándalo que todo esto puede suponer.

—Claro que lo sé, ¡y no me importa! Me da igual lo que opinen, me da igual lo que digan. _Quiero_ estar con ella, esa rubita sabelotodo como tú la llamas es el amor de mi vida, ¡y tú no vas a separarnos de nuevo!

—¿Yo? —se señala arrugando el gesto— Yo no tuve la culpa de nada, yo no fui quien te dejó sola por ser demasiado cobarde para luchar por ti.

Siente como algo golpea su pecho con fuerza al escuchar esas palabras, el muy condenado dio donde más le dolía, ha hurgado en ese punto sensible dentro de sí misma, ha tocado lo intocable. Y sigue, claro que sigue.

—¿Qué te hace creer que no te dejará otra vez? —continua aprovechando la fisura de sus palabras— ¿Qué te hace pensar que no volverá a repetirse la misma historia? Ella no es tan fuerte como para enfrentarse a todo lo que esto conllevaría, a los miles de artículos que saldrían o intentar que no se note que estáis juntas, a ocultaros, y tú lo sabes. Porque puede que haya pasado el tiempo, pero la gente no cambia, Rachel. No lo hace. No dejes que te...

—¡Basta! —le interrumpe Thomas poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué? —lo mira perplejo.

—Para , deja de decir cosas que sabes que le hacen daño. Estoy cansado de esto, estoy cansado de que habléis de mí como si no estuviera —frunce el ceño—. Hacéis y deshacéis lo que os da la gana, y yo nunca digo nada porque es imposible interrumpir, pero esto también me concierne. Creo que tengo derecho a opinar sobre mi vida, ¿no?

Ella lo mira sorprendida, George se ha quedado literalmente sin palabras.

Thomas no es un robot, tiene sangre en las venas. Nunca le había oído gritar, jamás había elevado la voz, ni uno solo de los días que habían estado juntos, ni siquiera cuando le dijo que le había engañado con Quinn. Solo una vez le había visto enfadado, y fue la noche de los Oscar, tras su pequeña discusión con James Cameron en la fiesta cuando éste dijo que el cine de Quinn Fabray era demasiado oscuro y dramático para ganar un Oscar. Eso la enfureció, ¿cómo podía decir que ella era dramática? ¡Él era el director de Titanic!

Además de ese evento histórico, jamás se habían peleado, jamás habían discutido, incluso esa noche mantuvo el tono tranquilo y monótono de siempre. Sin embargo, ahí está, de pie, furioso, alterado y sin rastro de su característica sonrisa.

Thomas ha llegado a su límite, finalmente el vaso ha rebosado.

—Está bien —responde George tras un breve silencio—. Te escucho.

—No ocultaré que hemos roto —declara con voz solemne sentándose de nuevo—. Ya cometí l error de mentir una vez, no lo volveré a hacer.

—Pero...

—He dicho que no. Si acepté solo fue porque deseaba tener éxito y también porque quería ayudarla, porque la quería, y deseaba que fuese feliz.

Rachel lo mira con tristeza, tal vez hablar de sus sentimientos hacia Quinn delante de él no fue una buena idea, al fin y al cabo lo que sentía Thomas por ella sí era cierto, su amor no era parte de toda esa farsa.

—Yo quería que fuese feliz, pero todo esto solo la ha destrozado. Ella era una persona alegre, entusiasta, se pasaba el día cantando, riendo y haciendo bromas. Rachel era alguien que siempre quería tener al lado porque conseguía contagiarme su energía —sonríe en el recuerdo—. Pero cuando toda esta mentira empezó, se fue apagando, y luego cuando Quinn se marchó, jamás volvió a ser la misma.

Hace un esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas, no sabía que la conociese tan bien como para diferenciar entre la Rachel de antes y después de la farsa.

Sin embargo, George no parece muy conmovido por el discurso.

—No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar con esto, Thomas. ¿Puedes ir al grano y dejar las declaraciones lacrimógenas para tus películas?

Thomas frunce el ceño y endurece el rostro.

—Ella lleva cinco años y medio fingiendo. Y puede haber conseguido todo lo que ha querido y más, pero no ha sido feliz. Y yo he intentado poder ocupar un hueco que realmente nunca estuvo vacío, y no lo estaba porque tuvo dueña desde el principio —reconoce con tristeza—. Pero la Rachel que acabo de ver, la que ha hablado hace dos minutos, sí es la mujer de la que me enamoré en Londres. No quiero que desaparezca de nuevo, y mucho menos por mi culpa. Por lo tanto mi respuesta es no.

—Creo que te estás precipitando, Thomas —le dice visiblemente más calmado, si no cuenta tampoco con el apoyo de la otra parte difícilmente su plan podrá llevarse a cabo—. Entiendo que ahora mismo estés confuso, pero tienes que pensar en ti y en tu carrera.

—Y eso hago, pensar en mí, por primera vez. Y estar con una persona que no quiere estar conmigo, aunque solo sea frente a las cámaras, no es lo mejor para mí ni tampoco para mi carrera —sentencia convencido—. No la necesito para conseguir un papel, no quiero seguir siendo el novio trofeo de la gran estrella. Tengo talento, soy un gran actor, un gran cantante, y no me importa si esta relación puede hacer que venda más películas, no pienso seguir mintiendo.

—¿Es tu última palabra?

—Sí.

—Está bien. ¿Prefieres hacerte el héroe y salvar a la damisela en apuros del malvado ogro? Estupendo, pero no creas que seguiré trabajando contigo, puedo encontrar a cientos de chicos guapitos que sepan cantar solo con entrar en un maldito karaoke.

Thomas se levanta y se yergue en sí mismo, espalda recta y barbilla alta.

—Te equivocas, George. Tú no eres quien decide no trabajar conmigo, sino yo. No me gusta tu manera de hacer las cosas, no estoy de acuerdo con tus principios, no quiero que sigas siendo mi agente. Yo ya soy una estrella, no me hace falta tu ayuda.

—¿Tú una estrella? —suelta una carcajada vacía— ¡Por favor! Sin Rachel tú no eres _nada_. Solo otro actor medianamente correcto del que quinceañeras estúpidas cuelgan posters en su habitación. Puede que en tu pueblecito recóndito de Londres fueses especial, pero aquí, en Hollywood, eres uno más. Uno de tantos.

—Se acabó —interrumpe Rachel—. Tú, George Anderson, eres el ser más egocéntrico, mezquino y prepotente que he conocido en toda mi vida. Si te he soportado solo ha sido porque estaba demasiado rota como para hacerte frente, pero se acabó —lo señala con el dedo—. _Tú_ trabajas para nosotros, no nosotros para ti, nosotros somos tus clientes y el cliente siempre tiene la razón. Y yo, como cliente, digo que te puedes meter tus proyectos por donde te quepa, ¿entendido? —declara con firmeza antes de coger su bolso y dirigirse hacia la puerta— Vamos Thomas.

Éste asiente con una sonrisa satisfecha y la sigue, pero ella para en seco girándose de nuevo para mirar a ese ser que espera no volver a ver en su vida.

—Y por cierto, han pasado cinco años y aún estoy enamorada de Quinn, y ella también de mí. Como ves, esto es mucho más que un amor veinteañero. ¡Que te jodan, George! —grita— ¡Dios, que bien suena! ¡Que te jodan! —repite antes de salir.

Y nada en la vida se ha sentido mejor como esas tres palabras.

* * *

><p>—¿Has visto su cara? —exclama riendo al salir del edificio— Te juro que por un momento creí que la vena de su frente iba a explotar. ¡Dios! ¡Ha sido increíble!<p>

—Estabas deseando esto desde hace mucho, ¿verdad? — la mira Thomas, alzando una ceja divertido.

—Desde el primer momento en que le vi.

Quedan en silencio, y puede ver en su sonrisa triste como esos años también habían sido duros para él. Por tener que mentir, por tener que mentir con quien realmente quería, por luego estar con la mujer de la que estaba enamorado sin ser correspondido.

Quizás esa última parte no es culpa de George, pero de lo demás sí. Él había sido como un huracán que fue destrozándolo todo a su paso. Por suerte, finalmente, el juego ha terminado, tendría que buscarse a otros dos ilusos capaces de creerse sus patrañas, al igual que ella a otro agente.

—Gracias, Thomas —sonríe con cariño—. Por defenderme antes y por... Bueno, por todo en realidad. Has sido inmejorable todo este tiempo.

—Lástima que no fuese suficiente. ¿Verdad?

—Yo...

—Lo sé, Rachel, lo sé —le interrumpe forzando una sonrisa—. Sé que lo sientes. Y, aunque quizás cuando te fuiste te odié un poco, no pude hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Yo sabía perfectamente donde me metía, no ha sido culpa tuya. Tal vez si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, en un mundo donde no existiese Quinn Fabray, podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad de conquistarte —bromea, sacándole una nueva sonrisa—. Pero no ha sido así, y al menos me llevo el gusto de haber compartido todos estos años contigo. Pese a todo, ha sido un verdadero placer ser tu amigo.

Thomas había sido una persona muy importante en su vida, tal vez no de la forma en la que le hubiese gustado para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero lo único bueno de toda esa locura había sido su amistad.

Incondicional, hasta el último minuto.

—¿Quién será tu representante ahora? Podemos buscar uno juntos, que no seamos la pareja de moda no significa que no podamos llevarnos bien, mira a Bruce y Demi.

Él suelta una carcajada y niego con la cabeza.

—Sería genial compartir representante, pero ya he buscado uno.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Cuando te fuiste sabía que esto ocurriría, y busqué uno por mi cuenta.

—¡Vaya! —lo mira sorprendida— Lo tenías todo calculado.

—Era algo que tenía pensado desde hace meses, era cuestión de tiempo que Quinn consiguiese reconquistarte —eleva los hombros—. Y he encontrado uno bastante bueno con la mitad de ego que George que ya me ha buscado un papel en una película.

—¡Eso es estupendo!

Le desea lo mejor, se merece grande cosas, se merece a alguien capaz de quererle de verdad y no solo ante los focos. Porque es una buena persona, y tenía razón, quizás en un mundo sin Quinn Fabray habría terminado enamorándose de él.

Pero, por suerte, ese mundo no existe.

—Estoy muy emocionado por empezar—sonríe ampliamente—. Dentro de tres días me iré a un pequeño pueblo perdido de la mano de Dios en Bangkok.

—¿Bangkok? Pero eso está... ¡eso está en Tailandia!

—Así es. Tiene un guión bastante complejo como para poder contártelo ahora, de hecho creo que aún no entiendo del todo la historia —ríe entre dientes—. Pero digamos que tendré que raparme la cabeza al cero y convertirme en un monje budista.

—¿Te vas a rapar la cabeza?

Quinn estará muy contenta con esto cuando se lo cuente, por fin podarían "el gran bosque caducifolio", como ella lo llamaba.

—Exigencias del guión —frunce el ceño pasándose la mano por su tupé rizado—. De todas formas, creo que necesitaba cortarme el pelo desde hace tiempo.

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa; está feliz, siempre lo había estado, pero ahora lo está más que nunca. Lo ve liberado, lo ve radiante.

—Me alegro mucho de que intentes evolucionar. Eres un gran actor, tal vez no tan bueno como yo, pero... estás cerca —bromea sacándole la lengua.

—Nadie es tan bueno como tú, Rachel.

De repente se siente incómoda y sabe que ha llegado el momento de la despedida, por suerte Thomas también se percata de este hecho.

—Puedes ir a casa cuando quieras, estos días me quedaré en un hotel.

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, yo puedo... puedo quedarme con Quinn.

Es extraño hablar de eso con él, al fin y al cabo había sido su novio de verdad durante un año y nueve meses, lo había sido hasta hacia tres días.

—De todas formas iré mañana para recoger algo de ropa, si no te importa.

—No te preocupes, yo no estaré. Tengo que solucionar algunas asuntos antes de irme. Incluso puedes ir con ella para que te ayude.

Un silencio incómodo se cierne sobre ellos de nuevo, y sabe que definitivamente ya es hora de marcharse.

—Bueno, pues... —humedece sus labios— Espero que tengas mucha suerte.

—Tú también, Rachel.

Siente cierta tristeza por perderle, porque quizás no volverá a verle. Había sido su único apoyo durante mucho tiempo, la única persona a su lado.

Kurt no estaba, sus padres tampoco, podía hablar con Britt pero sabía perfectamente que era amiga de Quinn y que ésta terminaría enterándose de todo. No había mantenido el contacto con ninguno de los chicos de su primera obra, y sus amigos del McKenly le recordaban demasiado a ella. Él había sido todo cuánto tuvo cuando se fue, y por mucho que lo hubiese dejado, no contaba con que se iría a la otra punta del mundo.

Por lo tanto lo mira, muerde su labio inferior y musita una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Puedo... puedo darte un abrazo?

—Por supuesto —le responde abriendo los brazos.

Ella se agarra a su espalda con ambas manos, y no puede creer que este será su último abrazo. Han sido muchos durante muchos años, algunos más reconfortantes que otros, pero por parte de él siempre con total devoción.

—Cuídate —le susurra—. Te voy a echar de menos.

—Y yo a ti —se separa—. Y si me entero que Quinn vuelve a hacerte daño, vendré con mi túnica naranja y le haré unos movimientos de Kung-fu.

—¿El Kung-fu no es chino?

—Lo que sea —hace un aspaviento con la mano—. Adiós, Rachel.

—Adiós, Thomas.

Él se marcha calle abajo, y llama a un taxi al llegar a la esquina. La saluda con la mano desde la lejanía, ella le devuelve el gesto, y finalmente entra, alejándose entre el tráfico.

Está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Ha vuelto con Quinn, ha roto con Thomas y se ha enfrentado a George, todo en menos de cuatro días.

Suspira, toma el aire fresco de esa mañana invernal en Los Ángeles y se acurruca en su abrigo negro, en dirección a su coche, donde Walter le espera sumergido en uno de sus libros, como siempre.

Esta vez se coloca en el asiento del copiloto, y no atrás como es habitual.

Walter se ha convertido en algo más que un chófer, es tal vez como un tercer padre o un tío cercano. Parte de la familia al fin y al cabo.

—¿Todo bien, señorita Berry?

—Perfecto, mejor que nunca Walter —sonríe poniéndose el cinturón.

—¿Y a dónde quiere ir? —le pregunta arrancando el coche.

—A casa, con Quinn.

¿Sabes esa sensación que llega cuándo te golpea la certeza de que has hecho lo correcto? Te sientes libre y en paz, ¿verdad?

Pues exactamente así se sintió Rachel cuando finalmente se alejó de ese maldito edificio que tanto había llegado a detestar, con la completa seguridad de que jamás volvería a ver a aquel gordo desagradecido. Con esa sonrisa que solo la esperanza de ver a Quinn podía darle.

Con la felicidad que solo un nuevo comienzo puede ofrecerte. Y mucho más a su lado.


	48. 30 de marzo, 2023

**47**

_30 de marzo, 2023_

"Abróchense los cinturones, va a ser una noche llena de baches", dijo Bette Davis en la película _All About Eve_. Y eso es exactamente lo que Rachel piensa al subirse en su BMW negro conducido como siempre por el maravilloso Walter, acompañada en el asiento trasero de su espectacular y hermosa novia de camino al estreno de su nada más y nada menos que séptima.

Es una noche importante, no solo por el estreno de su primera película dramática o porque es su primera aparición pública desde que anunció su separación de Thomas o tampoco porque es la primera vez que tendrá que afrontar algo tan importante sin la seguridad de George cubriéndole las espaldas. No, no solo es eso.

Además ésta será la noche en la que oficialmente se mostrará ante público, admiradores y los cientos de periodistas que la esperan con Quinn.

Como pareja. Como novias. Como una pareja de novias.

Demasiadas cosas, demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Ahora se arrepiente de haber elegido esta precisamente como la noche en que saldría públicamente con Quinn. ¿Por qué esta noche? ¿Por qué no cualquier otra? ¿Por qué no una noche en la que no se jugase el resto de su carrera como actriz? No es el mejor momento. Ella habitualmente se pone nerviosa la noche de un estreno, y mucho más teniendo en cuenta todo lo que podría llegar después de pasear por la alfombra roja del Grauman's Chinese Theatre de la mano con una chica, una directora reconocida, tan o más famosa que ella, su compañera de instituto, su novia desconocida a los veintidós.

¿Cuánto tardarían en descubrirlo? ¿Cuánto tardarían en averiguar todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Descubrirían que fueron enemigas durante la adolescencia? ¿Sabrían que gran parte de su relación con Thomas había sido solo un montaje?

Dios... Le tiemblan las piernas, le sudan las manos, su corazón bombea más rápido que el motor de su coche. ¿A quién querí engañar? Se la comerían viva, le devorarían sin compasión como si fuese una pobre cebra desvalida y todos esos periodista una manada de lobos hambrientos en busca de una presa que llevarse a la boca.

Vale, tal vez está siendo un poco dramática, pero la ocasión lo merece, ¿no?

Estúpido Richard. Él no tiene que enfrentarse a eso, no es tan fácil como decía.

Es su nuevo agente. Un chico alegre, vivaz y entusiasmado por trabajar con ella. No tiene el prestigio y la fama que precedía a George, pero es bueno. Sabe lo que hace, o al menos eso parece, y es gay, por lo que la comprende, o al menos lo intenta. También es completamente opuesto a George. Nada que ver. Como el agua y el aceite, como la sal y el azúcar, como Barbra y Lady Gaga. A quedado claro que son muy distintos, ¿no? Pues eso, son diferentes y por esa misma razón le ha contratado.

Por eso y porque Quinn lo conocía y era uno de sus mejores amigos desde que coincidió con él en un concierto de Marina & The Diamonds. Ella no supo quién era esa mujer ni por qué Quinn querría ir a un concierto suyo, pero ahí fue donde se conocieron y si confiaba en él, con lo difícil que era que confiase en las personas, Richard debía ser un buen chico. A pesar de que solo tenía ocho años más que ella, a pesar de su rostro de adolescente, a pesar de que solo había trabajado con unos pocos actores mediocres de series prácticamente desconocidas y películas de serie B, a pesar de que no sabía lo que era Hollywood más allá de lo que había leído en la Wikipedia, a pesar de todo eso, Quinn confiaba en él para que trabajase con ella y eso fue suficiente.

Él fue quien se ha encargado de todo este mes. Quedaron para tomar café, Quinn los presentó y tras largas charlas de ambos sobre películas de las cuales no tenía ni idea y sobre libros que no había leído, ni tampoco leería en la vida, Richard se puso serio y le dijo:

—Bueno, Rachel, te mentiría si dijese que no tenemos un gran lío aquí, pero podemos afrontarlo de la mejor manera sin que nadie salga demasiado perjudicado. Simplemente vamos a barajar las opciones que tenemos y, después, tú decidirás qué quieres hacer. Sea lo sea ahí estaré yo, dispuesto a hacerte las cosas fáciles, que para eso me has contratado.

Y le gustó.

Le gustó su actitud, le gustó su seguridad, le gustó que no pretendía manipularla por conseguir unos cientos de miles de dólares más. Le pidió su opinión, le dio opciones y le permitió elegir, y eso hizo definitivamente que se convirtiere en su agente; porque en los más de cinco años que trabajó con George no pudo dar su opinión ni siquiera para decidir su apartamento en Los Ángeles.

Pero ahora duda de Richard, aunque ella misma fue quien creyó que la premiére de su película era el mejor momento para dejarse ver con Quinn.

¿Por qué? Porque la fecha coincide con la noche previa a su cumpleaños, y quiere que entre en los veintinueve siendo libre para amarla, como recompensa por todos los malos ratos, lágrimas y discusiones que ocultarlo les supuso tiempo atrás. Ser su pareja, con todo lo que eso conlleva también incluye ser sincera y no ocultarse del mundo. Esa nunca fue una opción viable, en su cabeza siempre tuvo claro que no pasaría mucho tiempo manteniendo en secreto su relación.

La ama y Quinn le corresponde, es feliz, es jodidamente feliz, ¿por qué ocultarlo? No hay ningún motivo para hacerlo, no lo hará.

Y, con esta noche, culminará el mes más extraño de su vida.

Su ruptura con Thomas supuso decenas de portadas, cientos de artículos, miles de reseñas y minutos en programas de televisión donde analizaron cada segundo de su relación. Algunos decían que era porque siempre se había considerado mejor que Thomas, otros porque no querían llevar una relación a distancia entre Bangkok y Los Ángeles, algunos opinaban que era porque él había conocido a una masajista tailandesa que le había captado para una secta sudafricana o algo así y otros comentaban que le había engañado con Adrien Brody durante el rodaje, según "fuentes cercanas".

Ninguno acertó en sus especulaciones, por suerte, ¿quién iba a imaginar que la pareja más querida de Broadway y luego de Hollywood había sido una completa farsa excepto los últimos veinte meses? Nadie, aunque sabe perfectamente que solo basta alguien que sembrase la duda con esa historia para que los demás apoyasen la teoría.

Sin embargo, no le importó mucho los comentarios, ni los rumores persistentes sobre sus aires de diva, ni las llamadas constantes a su teléfono móvil en busca de información, poco le importó nada que no fuese Quinn.

Porque esa es su única preocupación, Quinn y esa vida fuera de los focos que tan bien ha sabido mantener y que tanto aprecia.

No sabe si está preparada para tener a decenas de periodistas en la puerta de su amada casa en Santa Mónica, no sabe si está preparada para los rumores absurdos de internet, no sabe si está preparada para tener que lidiar con toda esa marea de desconocidos inmiscuyéndose en su vida privada y analizando cada evento de su pasado. Ella no sirve para eso, valora demasiado su privacidad y su espacio.

Pero, lejos de mostrar algún ápice de titubeo o nerviosismo, ella parece tranquila, como siempre, como si no fuese en dirección al muy posible final de toda esa paz que la rodea y que tanto adora.

—¿Sabías que antes del 1800 los zapatos para el pie izquierdo y el derecho eran iguales? —le pregunta observando sus tacones negros— No lo entiendo... ¿Acaso no les dolían los pies? Yo una vez tuve que entrenar con dos zapatillas izquierdas gracias a una "divertida" broma de Santana y casi pierdo el dedo gordo.

Sí, Quinn minutos antes de su presentación oficial como novia de Rachel Berry está hablando de zapatos y dedos gordos. Sin sentido, la mente de esta chica no tiene lógica alguna.

Rachel la mira alzando las cejas, niega con la cabeza y vuelve de nuevo la vista a la ventanilla, le importa una soberana mierda los pies de los idiotas del 1800. Lo único en lo que puede centrarse ahora mismo es en sus manos y en como evitar que tiemblen tanto, o al menos ensayar para cuando deba ocultar ese temblor ante las cámaras.

Decidieron no hacer pública su relación por medio de un comunicado, es su vida privada, no deben anunciarlo al mundo entero con trompetas y tambores. Aparecerían juntas, sin más, y después de eso estarían preparadas para las cientos de preguntas, rumores y especulaciones que muy probablemente le esperaban. Porque la noticia sería demasiado suculenta como para dejarla pasar, y porque ha pasado muy poco tiempo de su ruptura con Thomas y aún sigue siendo el tema del momento.

En Lima también están preparados. Puck, Artie, sus padres, Will, la señorita Pillsbury, incluso Finn y su madre han sido advertidos de que posiblemente habría periodistas que rondarían por la ciudad en los próximos días buscando historias del pasado de ambas. Todos sabían que las dos eran de Lima, y la búsqueda de una conexión entre ellas sería inmediata.

Ese es uno de los puntos que más le preocupan. No quiere que Quinn sea la mala de la historia, la animadora perra que insultaba y ridiculizaba a la pobre Rachel Berry. No quiere que otros cuenten su historia a su manera, no quiere que inventen escenas dramáticas sacadas de cualquier novela rosa, ni tampoco ser ella la víctima y Quinn el verdugo. Ellos no conocen ni jamás conocerán la historia completa, no saben nada, no pueden opinar sobre algo solo porque tengan pequeños bosquejos difusos de sus vidas.

En el instituto Quinn no fue el verdugo y ella tampoco la víctima, en el instituto Quinn estaba perdida y ella demasiado centrada en sus sueños y en su deseo de triunfar en Broadway como para pensar en nadie más que en sí misma.

Sin embargo, esos habían sido los cimientos de su relación, ese fue el principio, aunque ni siquiera hubiese sido consciente de ello por entonces. Porque sí, Quinn estaba perdida, pero se encontró gracias a ella, y ella solo pensaba en sí misma, menos cuando se trataba de Quinn Fabray. Esa es la verdadera historia.

Pero ellos no lo saben, y está segura de que si lo descubren la contarán a su manera.

Shelby también fue advertida de que probablemente encontrarían muy jugoso que su madre biológica fuese la madre adoptiva de la hija desconocida de Quinn. Beth había estado resguardada de la prensa todos esos años, nadie sabía de su existencia; pero poco tardarían en descubrirlo, poco tardarían en conocer todos esos secretos que tan bien había sabido resguardar de las hienas.

La vida de una directora de cine no vende portadas, la vida de una directora de cine que está con una de las más famosas actrices de Hollywood después de haberla humillado durante parte de su adolescencia vendería miles de ellas.

Sí, había sido un mes de locos, planificando todo al milímetro para que ninguno de sus conocidos le ofrecieran a los periodistas lo que buscarían como bien más preciado, incluso Judy tuvo que hablar con Russell para que no contase a nadie del drama que supuso el embarazo adolescente con el consiguiente drama por la no aceptación de su padre de su sexualidad. Quinn no se pronunció al respecto, solo elevó los hombros y dijo que ese hombre no era su padre. Llevaba trece años sin saber nada de él, ¿qué más le daba lo que opinase sobre su sexualidad?

Aún así, Rachel supuso que no debía ser fácil saber que jamás sería aceptada por su propio padre, aunque a esa Quinn nada parecía importarle demasiado. Solo ella, y sus besos, y esas noches de amor descontrolado con las que intentaban recuperar el tiempo perdido. Bueno, y curiosidades sin sentido al parecer.

—¿Sabes que la nariz tiene el mismo largo que la frente? —toca la suya, intentando medir la distancia.

—Vaya... Mira tú.

Es consciente de que lo único que pretende es distraerla, pero está a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco, ahora mismo no está para escuchar sandeces.

El momento ha llegado, el momento para el que se han preparado concienzudamente y ensayado mil veces cómo debían actuar. Tranquilas, relajadas, casuales, amables, sin dar mucha información pero sin mostrarse reticentes a responder preguntas, porque si no les daban lo que querían lo buscarían por su cuenta, y eso sería muchísimo peor.

Eso la hace estremecer levemente en su asiento; no está lista para enfrentarse a todas las consecuencias, definitivamente no está preparada.

—¿Rachel? —toma su mano, haciendo que aparte la vista de la ventanilla— ¿Estás bien?

Quinn la observa preocupada, y ella no puede hacer nada más que asentir con la cabeza enfáticamente, como si así sus miedos se esfumasen por la ventana.

—Solo estoy un poco nerviosa. Ya sabes... El estreno.

—Todo irá bien, ¿de acuerdo? —aprieta su mano con fuerza, vagando por sus pupilas— Saldremos ahí, nos daremos la mano, sonreiremos como idiotas y luego yo me marcharé y te dejaré sola con la jauría de buitres —Rachel frunce el ceño y ella suelta una carcajada— ¡Es broma!

—No estoy para bromas, creo que no eres consciente de lo que esto supondrá —suspira dramáticamente—. No es momento para bromas y datos curiosos sobre pies y narices. Mi carrera está en juego, y también la tuya. Puede que esté segura de lo que estoy haciendo, pero aún así no quiero que todo lo que hemos conseguido durante los últimos años se venga abajo. Y tú eres muy volátil, y quizás cuando los periodistas comiencen a...

—Shhh —pone un dedo en sus labios—. Tranquilízate, ¿de acuerdo? Soy consciente de todo. Sé lo que nos esperará las próximas semanas y créeme, no es algo que espere con emoción y entusiasmo. Pero no quiero seguir escondiéndome, no quiero estudiar cada uno de mis movimientos ni tener que estar todo el día en casa para no ser descubiertas, por muy interesante que sea la experiencia de tenerte completamente a mi merced —alza las cejas de forma seductora para luego regalarle un guiño.

Rachel no puede evitar una carcajada y ella le da un corto beso, para luego volver a mirarla fijamente agarrando su rostro.

—Pase lo que pase, sean cuales sean las consecuencias, estaré aquí, contigo. Juntas ante la tempestad. No voy a dejarte en la estacada.

Y eso es lo único que necesitaba escuchar, saber que puede contar con Quinn para enfrentar la locura que se avecina. Es maravillosa, encantadora, hermosa, inteligente, la persona más increíble que jamás ha conocido; y es suya, de ella y de nadie más.

Es una afortunada, tener a Quinn Fabray es el mayor éxito de su vida. Aunque ante situaciones de pánico se comporte como una Wikipedia andante.

—Señoritas, ya hemos llegado —les anuncia Walter con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Traga saliva con fuerza, y su chica le aprieta de nuevo la mano regalándole otra de sus miradas tranquilizadoras. Esto le da fuerzas, le da confianza, le da energía.

Es Rachel Berry y una manada de periodistas hambrientos no le harían flaquear.

Ha sobrevivido a cosas peores, había superado una adolescencia con dos padres gays en una ciudad ultraconservadora de Ohio, había salido de Lima y viajado a Nueva York sola y sin la protección de sus padres, había ido a Londres para estrenar un musical que ni siquiera sabía si tendría éxito, había dejado su posición cómoda en Broadway para triunfar en Hollywood. Y de todo había salido triunfante, con la cabeza alta, sin vacilar.

Puede con esto, puede y va a hacerlo.

—Vamos, las hienas nos esperan —dice con firmeza.

Quinn ríe y asiente lentamente.

Walter abre la puerta del coche y ella sale con las piernas algo temblorosas, cegándose por los flashes de las cámaras; Quinn desciende elegantemente tras ella, y con una sonrisa le tiende la mano.

Un simple gesto quizás para cualquiera, pero un gesto que para su historia lo significa todo. Porque han debido pasar años para poder darse la mano en público, porque no lo han hecho desde su primer año viviendo juntas en Nueva York. Y desde entonces hasta ahora ha llovido mucho, y mentiría si negase que había añorado este contacto en cada uno de los eventos a los que había asistido sin Quinn Fabray.

Juntas avanzan por la alfombra roja, de la mano, sonrientes, como debían haber hecho esa noche en la gala de los Tony.

Y todo sucede muy rápido.

Los flashes las golpean cada dos segundos, los periodistas las miran asombrados sin entender lo que está pasando, Rachel saluda con la mejor de sus sonrisas y Quinn hace lo mismo tal vez con menos soltura. Richard las acompaña mostrándose como un padre protector orgulloso de sus hijas, y los gritos de sus fans se convierten en la banda sonora de este histórico momento.

Puede escuchar como varias chicas exclaman sorprendidas "¡Es Quinn Fabray! ¿Están juntas?". Otras la miran molestas porque no es Thomas, muchos las observan alucinados, otros decepcionados, pero todos posiblemente quedan prendados por su belleza. Porque es Quinn Fabray, ¿quién no se enamoraría de una chica como ella?

Es el momento de acercarse a la prensa, es el momento de responder preguntas.

Inconscientemente aprieta más fuerte su mano, y Quinn le regala una mirada de apoyo y susurra "A por ellos mi tigresa".

Ríe, porque es inevitable, por lo que dice, por cómo lo dice y porque está demasiado nerviosa como para poder contenerse.

Se acerca lentamente a la zona de prensa, y finalmente llega.

"Rachel, ¿por qué va de la mano de Quinn Fabray?"

"¿Estáis juntas?" "¿Desde cuándo?"

"¿Thomas lo sabe?" "¿Por qué no ha venido una noche tan importante para ti?"

"¿Cuándo supiste que te gustaban las mujeres?"

"¿Es por ella por la que terminó tu relación con Thomas?"

"¿No ha funcionado tu relación con Adrien Brody?"

"¿Qué opina George Anderson de todo esto?" "¿Por qué no es más tu agente?"

Y así mil preguntas del mismo estilo. Ninguna sobre su película, todo sobre su vida personal. Y eso la enfurece.

¿Qué demonios importa con quién esté? ¿No es más importante que este será su estreno como actriz dramática en la gran pantalla? ¿No es mucho más importante que la protagoniza con el mismo que había hablado solo cuatro minutos con ella en el desfile de Louise Vuitton pero que quedó prendado de su encanto? ¿A nadie le importa acaso sus próximos proyectos? ¿No es más interesante saber lo que hará a partir de ahora?

Hollywood es extraño, no entiende en qué momento el cine dejó de ser importante y la vida personal era lo más interesante de un actor.

Odia Hollywood, tanto o más que a George Anderson.

Pero es actriz, de las buenas, y sabe bien como sonreír ampliamente y responder con amabilidad a esas preguntas constantes que tanto la abruman. Lleva haciéndolo durante años, prácticamente fue entrenada para ello.

Mecánico. Sonrisa, carcajada, sonrisa. Pose de su espalda a la derecha, pose de su espalda a la izquierda, mirada fija al frente y pierna fuera de la abertura de su vestido color crema. Así posaba ante los paparazzi en cada alfombra roja, y así lo hace ahora.

Pero esta vez debe hacer algo más. Rachel toma aire y se prepara para decir esas palabras que tanto ha ensayado frente al espejo del cuarto de baño de Quinn, su cuarto de baño teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente vive en su casa.

Llega el momento, el más esperado desde hace demasiado tiempo.

—A la vista de vuestro interés, he de decir que sí, Quinn Fabray y yo estamos juntas. Lo estuvimos en el pasado y ahora hemos vuelto a reencontrarnos —dice mirándola con adoración, ella sonríe con timidez—. Es una persona increíble. Me cuida, me protege y me hace feliz. Y estoy completa y perdidamente enamorada de ella, es imposible no estarlo una vez que la conoces —toma aire de nuevo—. Sí, la quiero, y lo hago porque es la persona más generosa, honesta y sincera que jamás he conocido. Hoy es una noche muy importante para mí, y esta película es tal vez el mayor reto al que me he enfrentado en mi carrera, y es un verdadero honor contar con el apoyo de mi novia, compartiendo mi felicidad con mis admiradores. Dicho esto, espero que entendáis que mi vida privada es solo mía, y que nos respetéis y respetéis esta relación como yo os respeto a vosotros y a vuestro trabajo. Muchas gracias.

Otra nueva lluvia de preguntas llega, pero Richard ya las guía hacia el interior del teatro donde por fin puede respirar tranquila.

Lo ha hecho, por fin le ha dicho al mundo lo que siente por Quinn, por fin no tendrá que cargar con el peso de una mentira sobre su espalda, por fin es libre para hacer lo que quiera sin tener que mirar constantemente por encima de su hombro por si alguien la está viendo.

Le da igual cómo le afectará esto a su carrera, le da igual trabajar en películas de menor rango si los directores ya no la consideran lo "suficientemente hetero" como para hacer una película romántica con un guapo galán simplemente por amor a una mujer, le da igual todo. Porque ha sufrido mucho para llegar hasta aquí, y porque desde que pisó el jardín de Quinn dispuesta a empezar de nuevo con ella se prometió a sí misma no dejar que nada le afectase.

Solo hay una cosa que le importa en este momento y está frente a ella, mirándola fijamente sin dejar de pestañear.

—¿Qué? —le pregunta confusa al ver su mirada perpleja.

Quinn sigue en silencio durante varios segundos, traga saliva y sonríe con una timidez que la deja completamente consternada.

—Has dicho que... que me quieres, y que estás enamorada de mí.

—Claro —frunce el ceño riendo entre dientes—. ¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendida?

—Yo... Tú... —titubea— Aún no me habías dicho que me querías desde que volvimos a estar juntas —dice finalmente bajando la vista hacia su regazo.

Rachel en este momento solo quiere comérsela literalmente a besos, ¿hay algo más encantador que esta mujer?

—Claro que te quiero. Creía que había quedado claro en el mismo momento en que aparecí en tu puerta diciéndote que quería estar contigo para toda la vida —responde con dulzura, tomando su barbilla para encontrarse con esos brillantes ojos verdes.

—Lo sé pero... tenía miedo de que tus sentimientos hubiesen disminuido después de todo lo que ha pasado —muerde su labio inferior.

Rachel ríe negando con la cabeza y la besa, para luego mirarla fijamente.

—Tú, Quinn Fabray, eres la persona más adorable que he conocido en toda mi vida, y yo te quiero tanto o más que cuando tenía veintiún años. No vuelvas nunca a dudar de eso, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella niega rápidamente con un gesto infantil que hace que la ame aún más, y vuelve de nuevo a su actitud relajada, sonriente y tranquila, tal vez más relajada, sonriente y tranquila que cualquiera de los días de este mes.

Porque las cosas finalmente están cómo deben estar, y porque en tres horas cumplirá los veintinueve pudiendo celebrarlo al día siguiente de la forma que quiera con su novia, sin tener que ocultarse y sin ir en maletero para que no la descubriesen, sin tener que acudir nunca más a eventos separadas o fingir que no se conocen cuando lo único que querían era estar pegadas la una a la otra.

Todo eso ha terminado, por fin, y no puede evitar contagiarse de ese entusiasmo que ve en los ojos de Quinn. Porque, al igual que ella, sabe que esta noche marcará el principio del resto de su vida.


	49. 3 de abril, 2023

**48**

_3 de abril, 2023_

**Santa Mónica, Los Ángeles.**

Quinn Fabray es una zorra.

Y no lo dice por decir, lo dice con pruebas tangibles de ello.

¿Cómo había podido estar con tantas mujeres? ¿Es que no tenía límites? ¿Con cuántas mujeres se había acostado en la cama que ella había pasado todas las noches desde hacía más de un mes? Oh, Dios... ¿Con cuántas mujeres se había acostado en esa misma encimera donde ella ahora está posando sus manos?

Se aparta rápidamente con repulsión, y mira con el ceño fruncido a Quinn, quien sigue de brazos cruzados después de la increíble pelea que habían tenido hacía ya media hora. Su primera pelea desde su reconciliación, mucho había tardado en llegar.

Todo ha sido por culpa de esos malditos periodistas. Cuatro días habían tardado en desgranar cada parte del pasado de Quinn, solo cuatro días han transcurrido desde el anuncio de su relación y ya es conocido por todos que la había ridiculizado en la secundaria, que había tenido una hija con dieciséis años, que su padre le echó de casa, que habían estado juntas en Nueva York y que se besaron la noche de los Oscar cuando ella aún estaba con Thomas.

Solo su falsa relación con él había quedado guardada en secreto, gracias a que éste desmintió los rumores de que solo estaban juntos para esconder su sexualidad, aunque algunos seguían creyendo esa versión de todos modos.

Un escándalo, un completo y puto escándalo de dimensiones descomunales que las había mantenido en el ojo público las veinticuatro horas.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, una colección de chicas altas, guapas, modelos de pelo sedoso y brillante se habían paseado por todas las televisiones del país aireando que ellas también estuvieron con Quinn Fabray. Solo habían pasado cuatro días y veinticuatro chicas ya habían contado lo buena e increíble amante que era y lo bien que las había tratado durante su "relación".

Veinticuatro chicas que estaban perdidamente enamoradas de _su _chica.

Inaceptable, completamente inaceptable.

—No puedo creer que estés enfadada conmigo por lo que hice cuando no estaba contigo —le recrimina aún con el ceño fruncido.

—Y yo no puedo creer que lo buena que es mi novia en la cama esté siendo noticia en todos los programas del país.

—Bueno, peor hubiese sido que dijeran que soy una mala amante, ¿no? Ahora eres la envidia de todas las lesbianas de América —se burla con una sonrisa traviesa.

Rachel alza las cejas ofendida y la señala con el dedo de forma amenazante.

—Quinn, te advierto que no estoy de humor para tu "maravillosa" ironía.

—¡Venga, Rach! ¿En serio vamos a pelear de nuevo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unas locas ansiosas de fama. De hecho jamás habría salido a la luz de no haber sido porque tu vida privada ha sido retrasmitida minuto a minuto para la prensa como un maldito partido de fútbol.

—¿Perdón? —abre la boca perpleja— ¿Me estás culpando de que todas esas pechugonas de culo perfecto salgan reclamando que también han estado contigo?

—¡No! Solo digo que las cosas habrían sido diferentes si tu ruptura con Thomas y nuestra actual relación no estuviese tan de actualidad.

—Osea que me culpas.

—¡Qué no te estoy culpando de nada! ¡Deja de tergiversar todo lo que digo! —suspira con frustració, para luego acercarse a ella y rodearla con sus brazos en la cintura, cansada de dar vueltas y vueltas sobre lo mismo— Esas chicas no han significado _nada_ para mí, solo fueron una inútil manera de intentar olvidarte...

—¿Y por qué no lloraste escuchando a Adele mientras te atiborrabas a helado de chocolate y mirabas fotos para superarlo? Eso es lo que hace la gente normal.

—¿Qué clase de masoquista supera así una ruptura?

Rachel la mira fulminante y se aparta rápidamente de sus brazos dándole la espalda.

Escuchar a Adele, comer un kilo de helado vegano de chocolate y mirar fotos del hermoso pasado compartido no es de masoquistas, es un buen método para superar la pérdida. Bueno, quizás no es la forma más sana, pero ella lo había hecho y no se considera una masoquista.

Pensándolo bien, tal vez sí que había sido un poco masoquista, pero Quinn no puede decirle eso en la cara. Y mucho menos cuando lo único que quiere desde la noche anterior cuando salieron las cinco últimas chicas es estrangularla.

—Rachel —le susurra abrazándola ahora por la espalda y colocando su barbilla en su hombro—. Tú eres la única para mí, lo sabes. ¿Qué más da con quién estuve o dejé de estar cuando estábamos separadas? ¿Qué importa? Eso es pasado.

—¡Importa mucho! —grita apartándose de nuevo— ¿Cómo crees que me siento sabiendo que miles de chicas han pasado por la misma cama que yo?

—Primero, no han sido miles, no soy una puta adicta al sexo. Y segundo, ninguna chica ha pasado por la misma cama que tú. Tenía reglas, ¿sabes?

—¡Oh! ¡Qué honorable por tu parte! —ríe con ironía.

—Tú has estado con Thomas todo este tiempo y yo no te reprocho nada.

—No, yo estuve con Thomas un año y medio.

—Un año y diez meses —le corrige.

—Bueno, lo que sea. ¿Sabes cuántas veces mantuvimos relaciones sexuales en ese tiempo? —entrecierra los ojos— Pocas, muy pocas, quizás muchas menos de las amantes que prácticamente han montado un club con el lema "Yo también me tiré a Quinn Fabray".

—¿En serio no teníais sexo? —suelta una sonora carcajada— Dios... Creo que ese chico definitivamente está hecho de metacrilato.

Pero a ella no le hace gracia, y por eso mismo le lanza la caja de cereales de fibra con arándanos a la cabeza, por desgracia Quinn consigue esquivarla.

—¡Hey! Yo no tengo la culpa de que no cumpliese sus labores como novio —suelta una nueva carcajada, ella la mira fulminante.

—¡Deja de reírte! ¿No te tomas nada en serio?

—Pues no, dejé de tomarme las cosas en serio el mismo momento en que apareciste en mi puerta con todo ese monólogo sobre Billy Cristal.

Se acerca lentamente de nuevo, y esa vez Rachel no puede apartarla; su mirada es como la de un pequeño cachorro abandonado, y ella es activista de PETA por lo que es moralmente incapaz de apartarla si la mira de esa forma, por muy enfadada que esté.

—He sufrido mucho, he pasado cinco años horribles, quizás mucho tiempo más, y ahora quiero disfrutar —la toma por la cintura—. Me da igual que muchas de tus fans me odien por romper lo tuyo con Thomas, y que tal vez tengan muñecos de trapo con mi cara con alfileritos clavados en mis ojos. Me da igual que crean que soy una zorra que se ha acostado con medio catálogo de Victoria Secret, me da igual todo lo que diga la prensa. Beth está protegida, los periodistas no pueden acercarse a menos de quinientos metros de ella y yo estoy contigo. Eso es lo único que me importa —acaricia su rostro con delicadeza—. Sois las dos personas más importantes de mi vida, y que estéis a salvo es lo único que me preocupa.

Es tan dulce, es tan encantadora, es tan linda.

Pero ella está demasiado dolida y herida en su orgullo como para dejarlo pasar sin más. Simplemente no puede hacerlo. Esta vez su don para las palabras no es suficiente.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? —aparta su rostro cuando está a punto de besarla— Nos prometimos sinceridad absoluta, ¿recuerdas?

—No es algo de lo que esté orgullosa, Rachel. Me odio por haber actuado así. Pero cuando te fuiste en París, creí que el sexo sin amor era la única manera de superarlo —niega con la cabeza—. Antes de eso no había estado con nadie, te lo juro. Fuiste la primera mujer con la que compartí cama desde que me fui. Y sé que lo que hice después no fue acertado, o lógico, o incluso moral, y por eso me arrepiento. Muchísimo.

Es cierto, está arrepentida. Puede verlo en sus ojos y la conoce lo suficiente para saber que no es una chica de líos de una noche, y mucho menos de líos de una noche con modelos despampanantes. Lo sabe, sabe que lo había hecho solo para superar el dolor.

Pero tampoco es suficiente. Los celos nublan la visión de las cosas, y ella definitivamente está celosa.

—¿Con cuántas chicas has estado?

—¿Qué?

—¿Con cuántas? ¿Solo veinticinco o hay alguna más?

—Rachel... ¿Qué más da eso? Ahora estoy contigo.

—Lo sé, pero quiero estar preparada para la próxima tanda de modelos mucho más guapas, altas y elegantes que yo que decidan pasearse por televisión.

Quinn se pasa las manos por su corto y despeinado pelo rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ella aguarda impaciente esperando su respuesta.

—¿Y bien?

—No sé el número exacto, Rachel. No las he contado.

Ella asiente lentamente humedeciendo sus labios y se aleja tomando su bolso de la encimera.

—Está bien, hazme una lista.

—¿Cómo?

—Hazme una lista —repite—. Estaré fuera dos horas. He quedado con Richard para hablar sobre mis nuevos proyectos, por lo que tienes tiempo suficiente para pensar y contar con cuantas chicas has estado si tienes un número tan abultado que no puedes pensarlo a la ligera —se pone su chaqueta de cuero marrón.

—¡Eso es absurdo! —ríe sin poder creer lo que le está pidiendo.

—Puede, pero aún así tendrás que hacerlo si no quieres dormir en el sofá.

—Ésta es mi casa.

—Ese no es el punto. Quiero esa lista, tienes dos horas —la señala con el dedo antes de salir dando un portazo.

* * *

><p>Alguien le dijo una vez: "El que es celoso no lo es por lo que ve; con lo que imagina ya es suficiente". Y ese es su problema, tiene una imaginación desbordante desde que era niña y puede recrear en su mente cada uno de los encuentro amorosos que había tenido Quinn aquellos años.<p>

Se la imaginaba sentada en la barra de cualquier bar con un gin tonic, pensativa, mirando al horizonte, y luego como cualquiera de las fulanas que se habían acostado con ella le sonreía desde el otro lado. Podía imaginarse como le devolvía la sonrisa, para poco después invitarla a una copa acompañada de una amena charla entre desconocidas, una conversación que la seduciría sutilmente gracias a su gran don para las palabras y su espíritu bohemio y soñador.

Podía imaginar como la chica le invitaba a subir a su apartamento y como Quinn se negaba en un principio, con una sonrisa tímida y un leve rubor en sus mejillas totalmente calculado, para luego aceptar diciendo que no solía hacer ese tipo de cosas muy a menudo.

Y después subirían al apartamento de la fulana, y Quinn le haría reír con sus divertidos comentarios perfectos para quitar hierro a todo tipo de situaciones, y luego la deslumbraría con sus próximos proyectos o hablándole de fotografía, o libros, o música, y tras el paso de las horas, o tal vez solo minutos, finalmente ellas...

Bueno, esa parte prefiere no imaginársela, porque en ese caso una caja de cereales no sería precisamente lo que iba a tirarle a la cabeza. Tal vez algo más contundente, ¿el microondas quizás?

Está perdiendo la cabeza, esas chicas le han hecho perder la confianza en sí misma.

Eran mucho más altas que ella, mucho más guapas que ella, mucho más elegantes y femeninas de lo que ella jamás podría ser. Sabía que Quinn había tenido alguna relación en ese tiempo, no era tan inocente como para pensar que había estado sola durante casi cinco años, pero por nada del mundo podría haber imaginado la larga lista de amantes que había coleccionado.

¿Cuántas más saldrían? ¿Podría llenar un teatro con todas sus conquistas?

Vale, tal vez se está tomando las cosas de forma demasiado dramática, pero no puede controlarlo, jamás se había sentido tan celosa. Ni siquiera cuando creyó que le estaba siendo infiel con una amiga cibernética o cuando la encontró hablando con la jirafa en la cafetería, esa que luego la besó el día de su estreno y que tuvo la culpa de que pensase durante años que Quinn Fabray era una arpía que solo había querido humillarla.

Esos celos que siente ahora mismo es algo que jamás había experimentado, y no es en absoluto una sensación agradable.

Llega al pequeño despacho de Richard, muy diferente también al de George, mucho más casual y menos elegante, repleto de libros, películas y carteles de grandes éxitos de la historia, sin secretaria con micro pegado a la cara ni fotos de famosos a los que jamás había conocido pero que fingía conocer.

Es un lugar acogedor, íntimo, cada esquina rebosa calor y hospitalidad y el sonido del agua cayendo en la pequeña fuente con un buda siempre conseguía infundirle paz.

Excepto hoy, por supuesto.

—Hagamos esto rápido, tengo que patear el culo promiscuo de mi novia dentro de una hora y media —se sienta en una de las sillas rojas de diseño.

Richard la mira sorprendido desde su escritorio y se quita sus gafas de pasta con una sonrisa.

—Veo que habéis estado viendo la televisión esta mañana...

—Esta mañana y anoche y el lunes. Y también he leído E! Online y la web de Perez Hilton y todos esos sitios que se han hecho eco de lo increíblemente buena que es Quinn en la cama y lo feliz que es capaz de hacer a una mujer. Sí, los he leído todos.

Recordarlo solo lo empeora, pero es masoquista, y le gusta regodearse, y de nuevo tiene la imagen de una puta modelo de Calvin Klein sonriendo como idiota ante el pestañeo coqueto de su novia.

—Pero eso fue antes de que volvieseis a estar juntas.

—No me importa.

—Pero...

—Richard, no quiero hablar de ello —le interrumpe.

Él asiente lentamente; ya empieza a conocerla, sabe que cuando está así es imposible hablar con ella. Saca varias carpetas de uno de los cajones de su mesa de madera ecológica último modelo tomada del catálogo de Ikea posiblemente.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —frunce los labios— ¿Estoy vetada en Hollywood de por vida?

—Bueno, afortunadamente la noticia no ha afectado mucho a tu carrera y a tus proyectos, o al menos no todo lo que habría podido —sonríe esparciendo varias carpetas sobre la mesa—. Muchos han sido los rumores que se han vertido sobre ti y Quinn en estos días, pero eso no ha afectado tanto a tu imagen como pensábamos que lo haría, aunque sí es cierto que algunas ofertas ya no están disponibles.

—¿Me han despedido antes de contratarme?

—Podría decirse que sí —ríe entre dientes—. Teníamos bastantes proyectos, pero en estos días me han llamado diciéndome que ya han encontrado a una actriz para ese papel o que no eras el perfil que buscaban. Otros fueron más allá, y han reconocido que no quieren trabajar con alguien tan polémico.

—¿Yo polémica? —señala a su pecho ofendida.

—Lo sé, es una estupidez, pero ya sabes como funciona esto —se coloca de nuevo sus gafas—. Jamás reconocerán que el motivo de por qué no quieren que trabajes con ellos es porque ahora estás con una mujer. La hipocresía es el motor que mueve esta industria desgraciadamente.

Suspira e intenta mantener una actitud menos cortante, al fin y al cabo él no tiene la culpa de que Quinn hubiese retozado con el 60% de las mujeres de Los Ángeles.

Quizás un poco menos, pero ese no es el punto.

—Bien. ¿Cuántas películas tenías como posibles y cuántas no me han desechado por ser una abominación lésbica?

Richard abre su agenda y mueve su bolígrafo con lunares rosas mientras lee.

—Teníamos nueve guiones, cinco pruebas de casting y tres muy probables personajes protagónicos.

—Y ahora tenemos...

—Dos pruebas de casting, un guión y un muy probable papel protagónico.

Se levanta furiosa de la silla casi de un salto y bufa en la frustración negando con la cabeza.

—¡Esto es increíble! ¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasa a la gente? ¿Soy peor actriz porque me haya enamorado de una mujer? ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI, por amor de Dios!

—Lo sé y esto me indigna tanto como a ti —le dice con tono pausado—. Pero créeme, los efectos no han sido tan devastadores. Eres una de las primeras actrices menores de treinta años de Hollywood que han reconocido estar en una relación amorosa con una mujer que, además, también trabaja en esto y que ya era famosa antes de estar contigo. Podía haber sido mucho peor, podías no haber tenido ningún papel o conformarte con películas de serie B toda tu vida.

—¿Podría haber pasado eso?

—Sí, podría haber pasado, pero no ha sido así y debemos estar satisfechos con lo que tenemos —le sonríe intentando tranquilizarla.

Ese chico siempre conseguía apaciguar su mal humor, le transmitía confianza y buenas vibraciones, lo veía como un amigo y no como su agente, al contrario que a George. Cuando está con él no se siente ni observada ni juzgada, posiblemente porque no lo hace. Richard es la persona adecuada para enfrentarse con toda esa locura, el mejor.

—Es injusto... —se queja infantilmente, sentándose de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero así es este mundo; frío, superficial y basado en las apariencias.

Rachel suspira, agotada por la mañana tan adrenalínica que lleva, Richard toma su mano, y la mira con una sonrisa cálida marcada en esos ojos claros en los que siempre podía ver buenas intenciones y ni un solo mal pensamiento.

—Bueno, ¿qué papeles me quedan?

Él suelta su mano y comienza a abrir una por una sus carpetas de colores, más que un representante parece el organizador de una boda.

—Tenemos un guión de una comedia romántica —ella suspira y se cruza de brazos, Richard suelta una carcajada—. Sí, sé que no quieres encasillarte, por lo que ya lo había descartado —le dice tranquilizador—. Después tenemos una película bélica, pero creo que no es un papel adecuado para ti. Sería demasiado arriesgado en estos momentos, aunque si quieres puedes leer el guión...

—Confío en tu criterio, Richard.

La mira sorprendido, y baja la vista de nuevo a sus carpetas visiblemente feliz. Es como un niño pequeño, y eso solo consigue que quiera cobijarlo entre sus brazos y decirle que todo saldría bien. Aunque fuese él quien debiese hacerlo.

—El tercero es un papel bastante bueno, pero Scarlett Johansson está sonando como posible y teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ha pasado... —continua mordiéndose el labio.

—Es decir, que no tengo nada.

—No, espera, he dejado lo mejor para el final. Tengo una magnífica oferta para ti, de alguien que sin duda no podrás rechazar.

—¿Quién?

—David Fincher —sonríe.

—Estás de broma.

—No.

—¿David Fincher quiere trabajar conmigo? —se acerca más al escritorio.

—En realidad está _muy_ interesado en trabajar contigo —sonríe aún más—. Es una película dramática, y tu personaje toda una heroína que trabaja de doble espía para los rusos durante la Guerra Fría. He leído el guión, es un papel maravilloso y el rodaje no comenzaría hasta agosto, por lo que tendrías unos meses más de vacaciones que podríamos aprovechar para que las aguas se asienten un poco. Además, tu co-protagonista sería nada más y nada menos que... Ryan Gosling.

—¡No hablas en serio! ¿Ryan Gosling?

—El mismo.

—¡Oh Dios! —pone las manos en la cabeza— ¡Lo adoro!

—Yo también, estoy perdidamente enamorado de él —responde con ojos soñadores.

Rachel cierra la boca por primera vez desde hace dos minutos y golpea su brazo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? Creía que tendría que hacer anuncios de champú a partir de ahora.

—Me gusta el drama —eleva los hombros.

—Vaya... No puedo creerlo —susurra para sí misma.

Es un director importante, está en la lista de los veinticinco mejores directores de cine en la actualidad y quiere trabajar con ella, está _muy_ interesado en trabajar con ella y en tenerla como protagonista de su película. Y lo haría junto con Ryan Gosling, su amor desde siempre, uno de sus actores preferidos junto con Leonardo DiCaprio.

George se había vuelto a equivocar, ser sincera con sus sentimientos no había arruinado ni mucho menos su carrera.

—¿Nos quedamos con esto entonces?

—Por supuesto —responde emocionada—. Es decir, ¡es David Fincher! El director de _Seven_, de _El Curioso caso de Benjamín Button_, ¡ganador de dos Globos de Oro y de un Oscar! ¡Y con Ryan Gosling! No puedo decir que no, además tampoco tengo mucho donde elegir —ríe con cierta pesadez.

—Bueno, a decir verdad tienes otras ofertas, pero no en Hollywood.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En septiembre van a reponer en Broadway el musical de _Evita_ y el director es un fan incondicional de tu trabajo. Me ha llamado personalmente varias veces para preguntarme si estarías interesada en el papel protagonista.

—¿_Evita_? ¿Yo, protagonista de _Evita_? —pregunta casi sin voz.

—Sí, tú —responde sin poder contener la risa.

—¡No! —grita levantándose de la silla— Eso... eso es... es un sueño hecho realidad. ¿Sabes cuántas veces he cantado frente a mi espejo _Don't cry for me Argentina_? Es la canción que quiero de música de fondo en mi funeral, ese musical... ¡ese musical cambió mi vida!

—Entonces... ¿Estás interesada?

—Yo... sí. Quiero decir... ¡Es _Evita_!

Es uno de sus musicales preferidos, es el motivo por el que adora tanto a Patti Lupone, odia no haber podido verlo en directo por no haber nacido en los ochenta en vez de en los malditos noventa.

La historia era magnifica, el personaje era increíble y si Madonna lo había hecho en el cine, ¿por qué no podía hacerlo Rachel Berry de nuevo en el teatro?

—¿Estarías dispuesta a dejar Hollywood por una temporada? El director quiere dedicación absoluta, al menos los primeros seis meses.

—Yo... No lo sé —titubea acariciándose las manos con nerviosismo—. Es... es una decisión muy importante para tomarla a la ligera, yo...

Richard ladea la cabeza hacia un lado y la observa detenidamente asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—No lo sabes por Quinn, ¿verdad?

No responde, pero él sabe perfectamente que sí es por Quinn.

No puede irse a Nueva York y dejarla en Los Ángeles, no podría estar tanto tiempo alejada de ella, no quiere verla solo algunos fines de semana al mes o hablar por teléfono y Skype como cuando estaba en Londres. Esos nueve meses fueron muy difíciles, no podría pasar por lo mismo de nuevo, por muchas ganas que tuviese de interpretar a Evita y de volver a Broadway.

Porque sí, lo echa de menos, echa de menos el escenario, echa de menos cantar, y también necesita alejarse durante una temporada de Los Ángeles y de la constante frivolidad y falsedad de Hollywood. Pero Quinn tiene su vida allí y no piensa estar lejos de ella; solo ha pasado una hora desde que se habían separado y ya la echa de menos, a pesar de lo mucho que la odia por ser tan condenadamente atractiva para todas las féminas del país. Quizás del planeta.

Quinn es más importante que cualquier papel, incluso si ese papel tal vez es el que ha estado esperado toda su vida.

Richard se levanta lentamente de su sillón, toca su hombro en la comprensión y le dedica una amable sonrisa.

—Háblalo con ella, tomate el resto del día libre y mañana me dices que prefieres hacer, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien —asiente cogiendo su bolso y colocándose de nuevo su chaqueta.

Había pasado de no tener nada a tener dos proyectos, y no dos proyectos cualquiera, tiene dos ofertas que no puede rechazar. Necesita recapacitar y barajar las opciones, ver los pros y los contras, tal vez hacer una presentación en Power Point sobre cuál es la opción que más ventajas tiene para su futuro; aunque, en su mente, _Evita_ gana por goleada y además ella hace años que ha dejado las presentaciones de Power Point, ni siquiera lo tiene instalado en su laptop último modelo que no tiene ni la menor idea de cómo utilizar.

—Rachel...

—¿Si? —se gira distraída.

—¿Puedo decirte algo? No como agente, sino como amigo.

—Sí, por supuesto.

—Ella está locamente enamorada de ti —se acerca de nuevo—. Lo está ahora y lo ha estado todos estos años. Tenías que ver su cara cuando me hablaba de ti y de lo orgullosa que estaba de todo lo que habías conseguido. No hacía otra cosa más que nombrarte cada vez que quedábamos, creo que tal vez por eso tenía tantas ganas de trabajar contigo, ella ha llenado mi cabeza de mensajes subliminales.

Rachel suelta una pequeña risita, y él se acerca un poco más, mirándola fijamente con sus ojos azules saltones.

—Entiendo que estés molesta, y no debe ser plato de buen gusto enterarte de cada cosa que tu novia ha hecho en la cama con otras. Pero... eso es pasado. No seas muy dura con ella, solo actuó así porque no sabía cómo paliar el dolor. Las personas a veces hacemos cosas estúpidas cuando estamos rotos.

"Tan estúpidas como estar con alguien al que no quieres solo por no sentirte sola", se dice a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Quinn no era consciente de las muchas mujeres que habían pasado por su vida en esos años hasta que tuvo que contarlas una por una, y está segura de que en el momento en que Rachel lea el papel que finalmente acaba de terminar su sentencia de dormir esta noche en el sofá estaría firmada.<p>

¿En qué momento se volvió una mujeriega? Sabía que pasaba demasiada noches perdidas en bares, y que prácticamente en todas ellas terminaba en un dormitorio que no era el suyo, pero jamás hubiese imaginado hasta que punto su vida sexual había sido activa en ese tiempo.

Vanessa tenía razón, era un zorrón.

Le resulta curioso como mirando hacia atrás, no muy atrás en realidad, tiene pequeñas lagunas de lo que ha sucedido en su vida. Había pasado los meses más por inercia que por supervivencia, y finalmente había terminado siendo una autentica "gentlewoman" que basó sus relaciones simplemente en el descaraso coqueteo y la mayoría de las vecea también en el sexo; y sin embargo todas esas chicas, las que habían salido y las que tal vez están por salir, decían de ella que se había comportado como una verdadera dama.

Pobres, tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias de su dolor y su corazón roto. Ahora le gustaría tener todos sus números para llamarlas una por una y disculparse por su comportamiento. Quizás lo haga, aunque no sabe si Rachel estaría muy contenta con esa idea.

La puerta se abre, y se levanta de un salto del sofá para recibirla.

Nerviosa, con las manos sudorosas, temiendo que le lanzase su pesado bolso de Gucci o sus tacones de Prada.

—He estado trabajando en tu lista.

—Quinn...

—No, no digas nada, déjame terminar —le interrumpe poniendo un dedo en sus labios—. He estado trabajando en tu lista, y he contado todas y cada una de las chicas con las que me he acostado. Lo he hecho, ahí tienes el papel si quieres mirarlo —le señala a la mesa donde su sentencia está perfectamente colocada, con su hermosa caligrafía y los nombres de sus tal vez más de cuarenta mujeres en tres años, algunos inventados porque no pudo recordarlos.

—Quinn...

—Espera —levanta la mano, interrumpiéndola de nuevo—. Lo he hecho, pero después he escrito otra, una de las chicas que me han importado y de las que he estado enamorada, y esto es lo que ha quedado —le entrega un papel.

Ella lo toma, mira lo escrito y luego la observa confusa.

Solo hay un nombre en esa lista: Rachel Berry.

—Quinn yo... —titubea.

—Vale, quieres la otra lista. Aquí tienes —le tiende el papel con tristeza.

Rachel toma el folio y, sin mirarlo, lo parte en pequeños trocitos que tira al suelo, para luego darle un corto pero intenso beso que la deja literalmente sin aliento.

—Me da igual con quien hayas estado —susurra en sus labios para después apartarse y mirarla fijamente—. Antes he actuado como una estúpida y una inmadura. Tienes razón, no tengo derecho a enfadarme por lo que has hecho, no estábamos juntas. Todos cometemos errores cuando estamos dolidos, yo soy la primera que ha hecho cosas estúpidas porque no estabas conmigo. No soy nadie para juzgarte.

Quinn suspira aliviada, por lo que le ha dicho y por no tener que dormir en el sofá, y la abraza con fuerza embriagándose con su maravilloso aroma.

—Eres increíble, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez?

—Alguna que otra —eleva los hombros con una sonrisa—. Ven quiero hablar contigo de algo... —toma su mano, sentándola junto a ella en el sofá.

—¿Tengo que ponerme un casco para no recibir otro ataque con una caja de cereales?

—No, puedes estar tranquila, de momento —alza el dedo para luego soltar una carcajada—. Yo... he hablado con Richard, ya lo sabes. Y bueno, aunque al principio pensé que no trabajaría nunca más y que mi futuro como actriz había terminado, ahora tengo dos propuestas muy, muy importantes. Una de ellas, es una película con David Fincher.

—¿Con David Fincher? ¡Es maravilloso cariño! —exclama entusiasmada dándole un abrazo y un beso en su frente— Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Aún no puedo creer que quiera trabajar conmigo, es una locura. Y mi personaje es maravilloso, y dramático, y además tiene una relación amorosa con Ryan Gosling —Quinn abre los ojos y ella asiente con una media sonrisa—. Pero... pero no es realmente lo que quiero hacer.

—¿No quieres trabajar con David? No es tan serio como parece, es un buen tío. Hemos coincidido un par de veces y...

—No, no —le interrumpe—. No es que no quiera trabajar con él, me muero por trabajar con él, pero yo... yo quiero... quiero volver a Broadway.

—¿Volver a Broadway? Pero creía que este era el plan. Películas de Hollywood, papeles dramáticos, trabajar con los grandes y luego estar nominada a un Oscar.

—Sí, sí, lo era, _lo es_ —humedece sus labios—. Quiero decir, ganar un Oscar sigue siendo uno de mis objetivos antes de los cuarenta, pero el escenario es mi pasión. Llevo queriendo actuar en Broadway desde que tenía cuatro años, y me arrepiento de haberlo dejado tan pronto. Solo he hecho dos obras y... lo echo de menos —muerde su labio inferior—. Lo echo _muchísimo_ de menos, Quinn. Echo de menos el clamor del público, echo de menos el contacto con la gente, el sonido de mis pies contra las tablas. Y echo de menos cantar, sobre todo eso. Y ni te imaginas lo mucho que extraño Nueva York. Yo no estoy hecha para Los Ángeles —arruga la frente—. Me gusta el frío, la gente apresurada y los taxistas esquizofrénicos.

—Entonces...

—Entonces Richard tiene algunas ofertas, y una de ellas es la reposición de _Evita_. ¿Sabes lo que sería para mí poder hacer esto? Patti Lupone interpretó ese papel en el 79. ¡Sería un sueño hecho realidad! —exclama dando un pequeño saltito en el sofá de forma adorable— Pero antes de tomar cualquier decisión quería hablarlo contigo. Sé que tienes cosas que hacer aquí, y ni quiero ni puedo llevar una relación a distancia, por lo que si me dices que quieres quedarte lo aceptaré y seré la protagonista de la nueva súper producción de David Fincher y tendré que besar, muy a mi pesar, a Ryan Gosling. Tú decides.

La mira expectante, ansiosa por saber cuál es su respuesta.

Pero Quinn está confusa, por nada del mundo esperaba que Rachel tuviese dos proyectos tan importantes después de la polémica que la ha rodeado las últimas semanas, al parecer es tan maravillosa que ni una lluvia de historias alrededor de su vida personal puede ensombrecer su enorme talento.

Es única, de eso no le cabe la menor duda, por algo su última película está siendo todo un éxito en taquilla, por algo había sido alabada tanto por el público como por la crítica en su primer papel dramático en la gran pantalla.

Pero ella no puede decidir el próximo paso en su carrera, no puede hacerlo porque no quiero sentirse culpable si pierda una de esas dos maravillosas oportunidades.

—Rachel no puedes pedirme esto —dice finalmente acariciándose la nuca—. Es tu trabajo, yo no soy nadie para opinar. No soy quién para decirte lo que debes o no debes hacer con tu futuro.

—No es solo mi futuro Quinn, es _nuestro_ futuro, es _nuestra_ vida —toma su mano con firmeza—. Lo que yo haga nos influye a ambas, y no haré nada que pueda poner en peligro nuestra relación ni que suponga estar lejos de ti. Quiero estar contigo, y me da igual si es haciendo películas en Los Ángeles, actuando en Nueva York o recolectando arándonos en la India —ríe entre dientes.

Ella guarda silencio.

Un silencio corto de no más de tres segundos, un silencio eterno para Rachel.

—Está bien —asintió—. Pues entonces... volvemos a Nueva York.

—¿Qué?

—Tú quieres trabajar de nuevo en Broadway, y sé que necesitas despejarte un poco de Hollywood. Y yo también lo necesito, echo de menos poner en peligro mi vida cada vez que me monto en un taxi.

—¿Y qué pasará con tu productora?

—Puedo manejarla desde allí —le quita importancia—. Además, estoy segura de que en Nueva York habrá miles de artistas que estarán encantados de trabajar con la genial y talentosa Quinn Fabray.

Rachel la observa inmóvil, para luego saltar sobre ella en un gran abrazo.

—¡Yay! ¡Volvemos a Nueva York!

—Volvemos a casa —susurra en su oído.

Porque así es.

Volverían a Nueva York, no sabe exactamente cuándo tendría que comenzar Rachel sus ensayos, pero volverían; y así ella regresaría al lugar donde todos sus sueños se hicieron realidad, o al menos el más importante: tener a Rachel Berry.

Frank Sinatra cantaba en la épica _New York, New York_:

"I'll make a brand new start of it, in old New York..."

Y eso es exactamente lo que piensa Quinn, comenzarían de nuevo en aquel lugar del que nunca debió marcharse, o al menos no sin su chica bajo el brazo.


	50. 3 de septiembre, 2023

**49**

_3 de septiembre, 2023_

_**Central Park, Nueva York.**_

El aire fresco posándose sobre su rostro, el cielo azul ligeramente pálido dejando paso a pequeños rayos de sol que chocan contra sus mejillas, el césped húmedo bajo sus piernas. El tacto de las tapas gastadas del viejo libro entre sus manos, el peso de la cabeza de Rachel sobre su hombro, sus dedos haciendo delicados círculos en su brazo, la perfección hecha momento.

Vivir en nueva York tiene muchas ventajas, pero una de las que más agradece es llevar una vida normal, o al menos lo más normal posible teniendo en cuenta quién es, con quién está y a qué se dedican; pero pueden disfrutar de momentos como este, sentadas tranquilamente en el césped del Central Park una tarde de domingo como cualquier pareja, mientras ella lee y Rachel se relaja en su lugar preferido de la ciudad, después de Broadway por supuesto.

—Quinn... —susurra con los ojos cerrados.

—Mmhm...

—¿Me lees algo? —le pregunta levantando la cabeza de su hombro y mirándola con esos ojos brillantes llenos de vida.

Ella asiente, y busca entre las páginas de su libro el fragmento adecuado; carraspea, se coloca bien sus gafas de lectura y comenzó a leer con tono pausado.

—"_Quiero estar en mi cama, en mi apartamento. Hogar, dulce hogar. En ningún lugar se está como en casa. Llevadme a casa, caminos del mundo. Nuestro hogar es donde tenemos el corazón, pero mi corazón se encuentra aquí; así que debo estar en casa. Hola, amor mío, estoy en casa. En casa, sí, estoy en casa."_ —termina en un susurro mirándola por encima de sus gafas.

Rachel la observa en silencio a través de sus largas pestañas y, sin mediar palabra, se sienta sobre ella, poniendo una pierna a cada lado de sus caderas, quitándole las gafas y doblándolas con cuidado para dejarlas sobre el césped junto con el libro.

Quinn la mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión, y abraza el menudo cuerpo de su novia. Ella comienza a besar lentamente su cuello, dejando pequeños mordiscos por el camino, y no puede evitar soltar una carcajada

—Que en Nueva York los paparazzis sean un poco más tranquilos, no quiere decir que podamos protagonizar una escena para mayores de trece en pleno Central Park.

—Hace mucho que no damos ningún escándalo —susurra con voz ronca para luego morder el lóbulo de su oreja—. Somos la pareja más polémica de Hollywood, tenemos un estatus que mantener.

—Hagamos lo que hagamos nunca dejaremos de serlo.

—Sí, puede ser. Pero, ¿qué te parecería ser portada por décima vez de People?

Mal, le parecía mal. Porque ya había tenido suficiente con las otras nueve.

Los medios se volvieron locos con la noticia de su relación, y mucho más cuando Rachel anunció su vuelta a Broadway, dando lugar así a cientos de conjeturas de por qué abandonaban la maravillosa Hollywood para vivir en la fría Nueva York.

Todo cuanto hacían fue examinado minuciosamente y sacado de contexto la mayoría de las veces, por no decir todas.

Cuando Rachel volvió a Broadway todos afirmaron que era porque no había soportado la presión mediática; cuando estuvieron separadas dos semanas porque Rachel tenía que ensayar y Quinn debía terminar de arreglar algunos asuntos, todos aseguraron que estaban pasando por una crisis; cuando Quinn se mudó definitivamente a Nueva York, todos coincidieron en que no le importaba abandonar su carrera por su novia; cuando anunció que posiblemente el próximo año rodaría una nueva película, todos especularon sobre el lugar dónde la haría y si eso afectaría a su relación; cuando dijo que la rodaría en Nueva York, los medios criticaron que no volviese a Hollywood; y así con cada pequeña declaración de los últimos cinco meses.

Nunca estaban contentos con nada, nunca era suficiente; por lo tanto dejaron de preocuparse y decidieron no dar ningún tipo de explicación más. ¿Para qué perder el tiempo? Ellos seguirían buscando noticias y polémicas donde no las había, lo que dijesen o dejasen de decir poco importaba.

Por suerte todo cuanto se había dicho, comentado o rumoreado sobre ellas no afectó en absoluto a sus carreras.

Rachel seguía siendo una estrella, aún no habían estrenado y ya estaban agotadas todas las localidades para los próximos dos meses. Era mucha la expectación por su vuelta a Broadway después de tanto tiempo. Era la ganadora de dos Tony y había triunfado tanto con su interpretación de Elizabeth en _Orgullo y prejuicio_ como en su papel de Fanny Brice en _Funny Girl_, muchos lloraron su marcha de los escenarios cuando decidió dedicarse al cine, su vuelta para ellos fue una grata sorpresa y estaban deseando poder volver a disfrutar de su talento.

Quinn, por su parte, estaba teniendo éxito como productora y ya había financiado una película que se estrenaría en unos meses y un disco que había recibido grandes críticas por parte del público y los expertos. Por navidad produciría un álbum de la propia Rachel y ya estaba hablando con una galería en Manhattan para exponer el trabajo de un fotógrafo que descubrió un día en uno de sus paseos por Williamsburg con el que quedó fascinada.

Podían decir lo que quisieran sobre su vida privada, pero ellas tenían el suficiente talento como para sobreponerse a cualquiera de sus críticas y zancadillas. Esa era su mejor defensa, su trabajo y su gran capacidad para enfrentar las dificultades.

Eran el equipo perfecto, juntas podían con todo.

Pero por mucho que pudiesen callarles la boca a los más escépticos, el hecho de retozar en el Central Park a plena luz del día como quinceañeras no es adecuado; si alguien las ve y las fotografia en una actitud como esa, de lo que se hablaría mañana sería de su encuentro sexual, y no de la vuelta de Rachel a Broadway.

Es triste que su vida privada cause más interés que su trabajo, pero así es el juego. Ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo, no iba a cambiar ahora.

Sin embargo, por como la mano de Rachel avanza desde su abdomen hasta sus pechos, a ella poco le importa si puede o no ser un escándalo.

—Rach... No debes empezar algo que después no vas a terminar... —susurra con voz queda, antes de soltar un leve gemido al sentir sus dedos acariciando sensualmnte sus pezones.

Es una completa descerebrada. No entiende lo que le pasa pero no está bien de la cabeza.

—¿Y quién dice que no voy a terminarlo? —se burla, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras con su mano comienza a bajar por su abomen, hasta llegar a sus pantalones y comenzar a desabrochar el primer botón.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —abre los ojos como platos— Nos pueden ver.

Rachel hace caso omiso, como siempre que no le interesa, y desabrocha el segundo botón para ir acercándose lentamente hasta ese lugar donde no debía acercarse en un parque, no cuando sus rostros son los más buscados del país, no cuando un señor da de comer a los patos a solo diez metros de allí.

—La locura es un don que solo los locos sabemos apreciar, ¿recuerdas? —le susurra al oído antes de morder de nuevo su cuello.

Quinn suspira, odiando esas palabras que siempre utilizaba cuando más le convenía, apretando con fuerza los párpados al sentir finalmente sus caricias en ese punto exacto que le haría perder la cabeza de un momento a otro.

—Vivimos a diez minutos de aquí, podemos continuar en casa.

Ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo con picardía y poso sus labios en los suyos, embriagándola con su respiración pausada.

—No puedo esperar. Y por lo que veo, o más bien toco, tú tampoco —se mofa, para luego introducir sin previo aviso dos dedos en su interior.

—¡Por Dios, Rachel! —gime moviendo sus caderas inconscientemente— ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿No tienes un poco de humanidad?

Sonríe satisfecha al ver su efecto sobre ella y sigue con su maravilloso cometido, hacer que Quinn pierda la cabeza en pleno Central Park; con parejas paseando a sus perros, con parejas paseando a sus hijos, ¡con parejas paseando a sus nietos!

Es una locura, una verdadera locura. Pero una locura condenadamente buena. ¿Para qué negarlo? Se han prometido sinceridad absoluta, y de finitivamente le gusta lo que está haciendo.

Por suerte, o tal vez por desgracia, la salva la campana.

El móvil suena y Rachel coge el teléfono, dejándola jadeante y con los pelos alborotados, para mirar furiosa la pantalla.

—Espero que estés muriéndote o en estado de coma, Richard.

Quinn suspira en la frustración, estaba tan cerca... solo unos minutos más, solo eso le hubiese faltado.

Rápidamente niega con la cabeza; esto no está bien, podían denunciarlas por escándalo público, y lo que menos necesitaba era pasar otro buen rato en el calabozo. Se abrocha con rapidez los pantalones, acomoda su pelo y coloca bien su jersey que está subido casi a la altura de sus pechos, aún con Rachel sentada encima suya.

Está loca, el maravilloso sexo de reconciliación para recuperar el tiempo perdido la ha vuelto una completa kamikaze.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Estaré en el teatro en quince minutos. Adiós —cuelga tirando el móvil a la hierba y volviendo rápidamente a desabrochar los botones de su pantalón—. ¿Crees que te escaparás de mí tan fácilmente?

—Le has dicho a Richard que llegarás en quince minutos...

Rachel muerde su cuello para luego volver a introducir sus dedos en su ropa interior, sin previo aviso, como la lunática que ahora es.

—Me sobran diez... —susurra con la voz más sexy que ha escuchado en sus veintinueve años de vida.

Gime de nuevo ante el contacto de esos maravillosos dedos. ¿Diez? Le sobran catorce.

* * *

><p><em>"It won't be easy, you'll think it strange... When I try to explain how I feel" <em>

Entona, a pleno pulmón, en ese viejo escenario que años antes la había visto cada noche ser Elizabeth y hablar como Elizabeth y cantar como Elizabeth pero que ahora está escuchándola como Evita, está viéndola como Evita, la está sintiendo como ella.

El público la observa en silencio, prácticamente sin respiración, aferrados a sus asientos mientras la banda la acompaña con la dulce melodía de _Don't cry for me Argentina_, y entonces se recuerda a sí misma cantado esa misma canción cuando era adolescente; en el auditorio del McKinley, soñando con poder algún día hacer real todas esas espectativas por las que cada mañana se levantaba a las seis para hacer su rutina de ejercicios, con la firme convicción de que algún día sería una estrella.

Era solo una niña entonces, una adolescente inocente, una pequeña alma soñadora con más ilusión que experiencia; pero en ese escenario, ante el público que ha llenado el teatro y ante la absorta mirada de la mujer a la que ama, Rachel Berry vuelve a ser _esa_ niña, Rachel Berry vuelve a ser más Rachel Berry que nunca.

Está en casa, en el lugar al que pertenece, haciendo lo que siempre ha querido y recuperando de nuevo su infinito amor por el teatro.

Porque en algún punto entre las películas taquilleras, las alfombras rojas, las entregas de premios y las cenas interminables en lujosos restaurantes, olvidó por qué había querido estar ahí en un principio, olvidó por qué había dejado Lima y por qué había sacrificado parte de su adolescencia entre ensayos y duro trabajo. Lo había olvidado cegada por las luces de Hollywood y los muchos planes tentadores que George siempre había puesto sobre su mesa.

Pero este es su lugar, Broadway es su hogar.

Había nacido para ser la potente Evita, para dar vida a la fuerte Elizabeth Bennet, para encarnar a la maravillosa Fanny Brice; había nacido para dar vida a todos esos personajes que un día marcaron su camino, quiere devolver a Broadway todo lo que ha hecho por ella desde su infancia.

Porque cuando tienes un don, y eres bueno en lo que haces, quieres compartirlo con todos, quieres gritarle al mundo: "Miradme, soy yo y soy jodidamente buena en lo que hago"; y ella tiene el don de la música, ella tiene el don de la interpretación, ella tiene el don de hacer sentir a los demás lo que siente en sí misma cuando deja de ser Rachel Berry para pasar a ser Evita Perón.

Y para ella tampoco hay mejor sensación que esa, que ver todos esos rostros asombrados y dejarse embriagar por la melodía, por las tablas sobre sus pies, por el olor a historia y a recuerdos a artistas consagrados que pasaron por allí.

Hollywood puede tener su encanto, pero no hay nada como Broadway.

Las últimas notas suenan, el público se levanta de sus asientos ovacionándola como jamás lo ha hecho; termina la canción con los ojos bañados en lágrimas futo de la pura emoción y de la absoluta felicidad que la embarga.

Y lo único que piensa en este momento es: "He vuelto para quedarme, perras."

* * *

><p>Es una noche cálida en Nueva York, una noche casi primaveral a pesar de que el otoño está prácticamente a la vuelta de la esquina. Pasean tranquilas cogidas de la mano, tras las firmas y los cumplidos de sus admiradores a la salida del teatro que les llevó casi una hora. Todos están felices por la vuelta de Rachel, ella la que más.<p>

Había estado magnifica, radiante, espectacular y muchos otros adjetivos que no puede procesar en su mente sin caer en la cursilería o en la reiteración. No hay palabras suficientes para describir como había estado esta noche, Quinn no cree que exista aún una palabra capaz de explicar como se había sentido al escuchar de nuevo su voz, tan llena de pasión, de emoción, de vida.

Había sido como un viaje en el tiempo, una vuelta atrás a esos años dorados de instituto cuando la escuchó cantar _Out here on my own_ en la prueba para _West Side Story_, haciendo que le fuese imposible contener las lágrimas al terminar la canción.

Ella siempre había tenido el poder de derribar todas sus barreras; ya fuese con su voz o con sus palabras siempre le había hecho bajar la guardia, solo frente a ella podía quitarse la máscara. Porque solo Rachel tiene la llave, esa capaz de abrir los rincones más recónditos, a veces desconocidos incluso para ella.

Quinn sale de sus pensamientos al reconocer donde está; conoce estas calles, conoce estos edificios, conoce esta pequeña cafetería de la esquina con su gran cartel rosa y sus pequeñas sillas de madera en la puerta. Están de nuevo en Midtown West, están de nuevo en ese barrio del que se marchó una noche con la convicción absoluta de que estaba haciendo lo correcto, aunque se arrepintiese en el mismo momento en que tomó el taxi con destino a Williamsburg.

En sus pocas visitas a Nueva York jamás había pisado esta calle, porque evitaba todo lo que le recordase a Rachel, y este barrio, estos edificios y cada uno de los árboles de esta avenida definitivamente le hubiesen llevado a ella.

—Hacía tanto tiempo que no pasaba por aquí... —divaga en voz alta, observando su alrededor detenidamente— Sin embargo, nada ha cambiado —ríe al ver como la señora McDonald pasea como era habitual a su querida perra Wendy. Sigue tan fea y vieja como la recordaba. Wendy, no la señora McDonald; bueno, quizás ella también.

Rachel sonríe, aferrándose a su brazo y acariciándolo mientras siguen caminando.

—¿Qué hiciste con el apartamento? ¿Lo dejaste cuando me fui o te quedaste ahí hasta comprarte tu flamante apartamento en Echo Park?

—Me quedé. De hecho... —muerde su labio inferior— Lo compré en realidad.

Quinn frena en seco y se pone frente a ella, mirándola sorprendida.

—¿Lo compraste?

—Sí —baja la vista al suelo, mientras juega con un pequeño hilo de su camisa.

—¿Por qué?

—Era... Ya sabes... Era nuestro pequeño rincón —la mira con timidez.

La observa en silencio con una sonrisa, y luego alza la vista hacia el gran edificio marrón grisáceo en el que tantos buenos y malos momentos había vivido.

Recuerda el momento que lo encontraron, el entusiasmo de Rachel por finalmente tener el apartamento que tanto había soñado, las cientos de cajas que tuvieron que descargar del coche de los Berry. Y también recuerda el momento en que se fue, con dos maletas y dos bolsas colgadas a su hombro. Baja la vista, y la mira a ella.

—Tienes... ¿tienes las llaves?

—Debe haber aún una de repuesto en la maceta.

* * *

><p>Oliver Wendell Holmes dijo una vez: "El lugar que amamos, ése es nuestro hogar; un hogar que nuestros pies pueden abandonar, pero no nuestros corazones."<p>

Puedes ir lejos, puedes recorrer el mundo, puedes andar kilómetros y kilómetros buscando eso que tanto ansías y esperas; pero tu hogar estará dónde está tu corazón, tus pensamientos, tus emociones, quizás incluso tus acciones. Y, cuando decidas volver, tus pies sabrán solos cual es el camino de regreso a casa.

Ahora ahí está ella, en su casa, en el único lugar al que ha podido llamar hogar, al menos hasta que se mudaron a ese maravilloso apartamento de lujo frente al Central Park.

El salón está tal y como lo había dejado. Su escritorio sigue en la misma esquina, los pocos cuadros que dejó aún adornan las paredes, la pequeña mesa de café con sus citas preferidas grabadas es la misma, y el sofá rojo, y las cortinas, ni siquiera había cambiado el color de las paredes. Todo sigue intacto. Es como entrar en uno de esos museos que muestran las habitaciones de personajes ilustres de siglos antes.

Pero hay una gran diferencia, ya no está habitado por nadie; puede apreciarlo por la falta de los carteles de Broadway que ahora decoran su nueva casa, por las estanterías vacías carentes de todos esos libros y discos que ella se llevó con su partida, por el polvo acumulado después de años sin ser visitado.

Sin embargo, aún puede sentir el calor, como si una parte de ellas hubiese quedado para siempre encerrado entre aquellas cuatro paredes.

Sus pies crujen en las viejas tablas de madera mientras camina lentamente, y ese simple sonido la teletransporta, porque fue el último sonido que escuchó antes de salir de ese apartamento, y desde entonces jamás pudo volver a escucharlo sin terminar con el corazón en un puño.

Detalles insignificantes sí, pero cuando intentas paliar el dolor con todas tus fuerzas evitas lo que sea, incluso caminar por un simple suelo de madera vieja.

—No puedo creer que conservases este apartamento tantos años... —dice finalmente, vagando sus ojos por cada rincón— Está tal y como lo recordaba.

—La señora Stewart me dijo que lo vendiese, que este apartamento era una manera subconsciente de no querer pasar página. George también estaba empeñado en que lo dejase, incluso me buscó un apartamento magnífico en la quinta avenida. Pero no pude venderlo —humedece sus labios—. No podía. Había pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida aquí, no podía simplemente deshacerme de este sitio. Además, no solo me pertenecía a mí, también era tuyo.

Ella sonríe, y camina hasta la puerta blanca que da a su habitación, o mejor dicho a su antigua habitación. Solo con poner un pie allí un pequeño nudo se forma en su pecho, y de nuevo decenas de recuerdos llegan.

Recuerda el día en que hicieron una guerra de almohadas saltando como locas hasta que una de las patas de la cama se rompió, cayendo las dos al suelo sin poder parar de reír; recuerda esas noches de cenas en el sofá rojo junto a la ventana, hablando de todo y nada al mismo tiempo; recuerda el día de fin de año cuando llegaron a casa borrachas como una cuba y Rachel cayó al suelo intentando quitarle las medias con la boca en un triste intento de ser sexy. Y recuerda lecturas entre las sábanas, melodías de Barbra como canción de cuna, susurros entre besos. Gemidos, carcajadas, entusiasmo, alegría.

Habían vivido muchos momentos, habían compartido largas charlas e incontables sonrisas, habían compartido largas noches e interminables desayunos sin salir de la cama; habían sido muy felices, y a veces dudaba que dos personas hubiesen sido tan felices como ellas lo fueron en ese mismo apartamento.

Es curioso como la vida puede dar la vuelta a todo, un día esa habitación era su lugar preferido en el mundo y al día siguiente se transformó en un infierno. ¿Cuántas veces se habían gritado? ¿Cuántas cosas se habían echado en cara? ¿Cuánto dolor había quedado escondido tras miradas frías y vacías que intentaban ocultar todo eso que las dos sabían pero no querían decir?

Ese lugar fue testigo de sus mejores y peores días y ahora, a pesar del tiempo, a pesar de que ha pasado más de cinco años y de que no son las mismas, esa habitación sigue como entonces, intacta.

Las grandes cosas permanecen íntegras en el tiempo, su amor por Rachel y esa habitación son un claro ejemplo de ello.

Casi por inercia se tumba en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos, y mira ese cielo estrellado que un día pintó solo para Rachel. Ésta se tumba a su lado, apoyando la cabeza en su abdomen y el silencio las cobija, como en los viejos tiempos.

—¿Conoces la historia de las dos estrellas fugaces? —pregunta de la nada, ella niega con la cabeza— Cuenta la leyenda que, hace mucho tiempo, el universo era un lugar oscuro, negro, helado y matemático. Un día, dos estrellas se enamoraron. Pero no fue un amor fácil; la distancia era grande, y no podían acariciarse ni besarse, aunque su mayor deseo fuese poder estar juntas, aunque solo fuera un instante. Pero no podían. Estaba terminalmente prohibido para las estrellas enamorarse en ese universo oscuro, negro, helado y matemático.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, Rach —ríe entre dientes—. Yo no estaba allí. Supongo que porque no se les permitía vivir fuera de sus orbitas.

—Eso es triste...

—Lo es, pero no se resignaron a vivir separadas, alejadas por un denso y silencioso vacío —sonríe tras un breve silencio—. Decidieron romper la ley del universo perfecto. Salieron de sus respectivas orbitas, convirtiéndose así en dos estrellas fugaces, y se dirigieron a un mismo destino sin saber en qué punto podrían encontrase. Ellas solo querían besarse... Ellas sabían que ese sería su primer y último beso, pero a pesar de ello continuaron vertiginosas su sendero suicida. Hasta que se encontraron, fundiéndose en un luminoso y bello abrazo de amor y muerte.

—¿Murieron? —la mira con tristeza.

Quinn asiente lentamente y eleva los hombros.

—Fue el precio a pagar por quererse en un universo oscuro, en un universo negro, en un universo helado y matemático.

—Pero se besaron...

—Exacto, se besaron.

Rachel le sonríe con dulzura, entendiendo perfectamente lo que ha querido decirle con esta historia.

El amor a veces puede ser arriesgado y doloroso, pero siempre vale la pena correr el riesgo. El amor es para los valientes, para los fuertes, el amor es para aquellos capaces de luchar por estar al lado de la persona que aman, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Ellas habían sido como esas dos estrellas, se habían amado en la lejanía hasta salir de sus orbitas para así poder volver a encontrarse. Por suerte su final no ha sido la muerte, por suerte ellas tenían toda la vida para poder besarse, por suerte su historia tendría un final feliz.

—¿Quién te contó esa historia? —le pregunta en un giro para apoyarse boca abajo, con la barbilla sobre su vientre para así poder mirarla fijamente.

—Mi abuelo. Era un apasionado de la astronomía, siempre me contaba historias sobre estrellas y constelaciones —responde con una dulce sonrisa por el recuerdo de ese hombre que tanto había significado para ella—. Él me contagió su pasión por las estrellas, y por el cielo, y por los misterios que éste alberga.

—¿Y por eso siempre estás con la cabeza en las nubes?

—Yo no estoy siempre con la cabeza en las nubes.

—¡Sí que lo estás! —suelta una carcajada, moviéndose para poner su rostro frente al de ella— Pero me encanta que seas una soñadora sin remedio. Ya sabes que eso fue lo que me enamoró de ti.

Quinn la mira sin poder contener la idiota sonrisa, vagando con sus ojos por cada pequeña porción de su rostro.

Un rostro hermoso y perfecto para ella que jamás se cansará de disfrutar, podría pasarse horas mirándola sin decir nada, solo envuelta en su dulce sonrisa, en sus ojos vivos, en sus pestañas interminables que tanto adora.

Es el ser más maravilloso sobre la tierra, perfectamente imperfecta.

—Creo que nunca podré acostumbrarme a esa mirada —sonríe con timidez.

—Me gusta mirarte...

—Me gusta que me mires.

Se quedan de nuevo en silencio por otro largo rato, tumbadas en el suelo de la habitación que compartieron por tanto tiempo. Rachel mira al techo mientras con sus dedos hace círculos perezosos en su brazo; siluetas sin sentido, sin ningún motivo, un gesto inconsciente solo producto de la necesidad continua de contacto.

—Rach...

—Quinn...

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro.

—¿Cómo reaccionaron tus padres cuando me marché?

Ella levanta la cabeza de su estómago y la mira arrugando la frente.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

—No sé. Es algo a lo que le he estado dando vueltas durante estos meses. Sé que ahora no tienen ningún problema, y que están felices por que volvamos a estar juntas, pero no los he visto en años —frunce el ceño—. Y tengo curiosidad por saber cuál fue su reacción, sobre todo por saber cómo reaccionó Hiram. Todos estos años he tenido miedo de que una mañana llamase a mi puerta para hacerme una de sus llaves de karate —bromea con una risita nerviosa.

—No te odiaron ni contrataron a un asesino a sueldo, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—Es bueno saberlo.

—Papi solo se limitó a consolarme y me enviaba botes y botes de helado de chocolate vegano —ríe negando con la cabeza—. Puse dos kilos en una semana.

—¿Y qué dijo Hiram?

—Me dijo que eras muy valiente.

—¿Valiente? ¿No te dijo que era una puta?

—¡Quinn! —golpea su brazo— Papá jamás hubiese dicho algo parecido.

Ella alza las cejas, Rachel frunce el ceño.

—Vale, tal vez en el instituto sí podría haberlo pensado, pero no ahora. Yo... —suspira— Yo intentaba odiarte, con todas mis fuerzas. Quería culparte de todo lo que había pasado y decía que eras una cobarde, una zorra y una perra sin corazón.

—Gracias.

—No llevé bien tu marcha, ya lo sabes —eleva los hombros—. Pero papá dijo algo que me impidió odiarte más.

—¿Qué te dijo?

—Me dijo que hacía falta mucho valor para dejar a alguien a quien sigues queriendo. "Ser adulto a veces supone tener que tomar decisiones que no queremos, Rachel" —dice imitando la voz de Hiram—. "Lo ha hecho por ti, debes calmarte y madurar".

Quinn no puede evitar reír, lo imita a la perfección.

—Yo estaba demasiado perdida como para poder entenderlo entonces, pero ahora sé que tenía razón —sonríe de medio lado—. Tal vez esa decisión fue dura de aceptar en un principio, pero debíamos estar separadas.

—¿Tú crees?

—Teníamos veinticuatro años, no habíamos vivido lo suficiente y creo que ni siquiera nosotras estábamos preparadas para querer de esa manera —vuelve la vista al techo, dando un largo suspiro—. Sé que solo han pasado cinco años, pero para mí pensar en la persona que era antes es como recordar a alguien sumamente lejano, como pensar en mí misma cuando tenía tres o cuatro años. No sé si me entiendes.

—Sí, y yo siento lo mismo. Cuando pienso en esos días, no me reconozco. Es como ver un video de tu infancia y sonrojarte porque estás hurgándote la nariz.

Rachel suelta otra de sus carcajadas, últimamente no deja de reír, y eso hace que entienda que finalmente están llegando de nuevo a ese punto, ese en el que juntas todo parece más fácil, más sencillo, más... mágico.

Y eso le recuerda uno de los mejores momentos que ha vivido con ella, y siente la necesidad casi sobrehumana de repetirlo, porque ya sabéis... La vida es circular.

Por lo tanto se pone en pie con cuidado, y Rachel la mira confusa desde el suelo.

—¿Dónde vas?

—Ven conmigo —le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Ella hace lo dicho, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño ante su actitud misteriosa. Salen de la habitación y Quinn mira hacia la enorme repisa del salón, comprobando que por suerte tampoco se había deshecho de lo que ella buscaba.

Se acerca, y busca entre los pocos discos que quedan alguno acorde a la ocasión, capaz de teletransportarlas a una noche de diciembre, uno que pueda envolverlas de nuevo en esa paz y esa tranquilidad antes de que las decepciones pudiesen más que la esperanza.

Lo encuentra, Etta James es la acompañante perfecta para una noche como esta.

Mete el disco en su antigua jukebox, y le da al botón rojo, acercándose a Rachel mientras las primeras notas de _At last_ resuenan en esas paredes plagadas de recuerdos y vivencias.

—¿Me concede este baile, señorita Berry? —pregunta, con el mismo tono de antaño.

Ella sonríe, al igual que lo hizo aquel primer aniversario juntas, con Beth dormida en su habitación y el corazón en un puño por la pura emoción de un amor que parecía completamente idílico, invencible. Y, aunque meses después comprobaron de la peor manera que no era así, ahora el sentimiento es el mismo.

Bailan, lentamente, de forma casi imperceptible, con sus frentes juntas y sonrisas inevitables decorando sus rostros.

Y entonces también lo entiende, ese lugar de Nueva York, ese apartamento en el 8ºC del 150 de Midtown West, siempre será su rincón preferido en el mundo.


	51. 1 de diciembre, 2023

**50**

_1 de diciembre, 2023_

Douglas Adams, un escritor inglés, dijo: "Sintió que toda su vida fue una especie de sueño, y a veces se preguntaba quién lo había soñado y si lo habría disfrutado."

Siéntate unos minutos a pensar sobre tu vida. ¿Qué ves? ¿Estás en el lugar dónde siempre has querido estar? ¿Vives la vida que siempre has querido llevar? ¿Qué camino has escogido? ¿El qué tú has elegido o el que otros han elegido por ti?

La vida es demasiado corta, eso todos lo sabemos, pero aún así solemos olvidar cuan efímero es el tiempo.

Cuando las cosas no salen como tenemos previsto, culpamos a las circunstancias, a las malas decisiones o a la suerte pero, ¿de qué sirve eso? La vida no es fácil, el mundo real no es fácil, cumplir los sueños no es fácil, pero nadie dijo que lo sería; nadie dijo que llegar allí dónde siempre quisiste estar fuese un camino de rosas.

El mundo es para los que luchan, para los que arriesgan, para los valientes, al igual que el amor, y tu vida se está construyendo ahora, en este mismo instante.

Quinn sabe de sobra que la vida no es fácil. Ella es de esas personas cuyo camino ha estado lleno de baches, trampas e incluso arenas movedizas. Sufrió una infancia difícil, por una adolescencia tortuosa, tuvo una niña a la que debió dar en adopción y un accidente de coche que casi la deja para siempre en una sillita de ruedas. Luchó mucho por llegar a donde está, pasó por incontables decepciones y por innumerables "ya te llamaremos", pasó gran parte de su vida recibiendo duras muestras de que el mundo real, a veces, duele.

Pero ahora, cuando por fin está donde siempre quiso estar con quien quiere estar, comprende que, por muy difícil que hubiese sido el camino, la lucha había merecido la pena. Porque vive en Nueva York, en un maravilloso apartamento frente al Central Park con vistas a todo Nueva York, tiene un trabajo que adora, disfruta con lo que hace y además ayuda a que otros cumplan también sus sueños.

Ha conseguido todo lo siempre quiso, posiblemente mucho más, y lo mejor de todo es que puede compartirlo con la persona a la que ama.

Porque el mundo a veces puede ser un lugar lleno de baches y momentos difíciles, un lugar repleto de pruebas y decepciones que pueden hacerte perder la esperanza en algún punto del camino; pero los que luchan son recompensados.

Ella es una firme muestra de eso.

—Buenos días —le saluda Rachel con voz cantarina, abrazándola por detrás.

Quinn gira lentamente sobre sí misma y le da un corto beso en los labios

—Buenos días —le tiende una taza de café, como todas las mañanas.

—Gracias —sonríe sentándose en una silla junto la mesa roja de la cocina.

Una de las mejores cosas de su día son precisamente esos desayunos llenos de largas charlas, risas y, en ocasiones, cómodos silencios. Y por ello necesitaban un lugar acorde para ese mágico momento, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en las que compartir su mejor momento del día. Ha dejado de ser una enamorada de los desayunos silenciosos consigo misma, ahora ha aprendido a amar su compañía al despertar.

Quinn se sienta en la silla de en frente y le da un sorbo a su café, mientras mira en su portátil las últimas noticias. Ningún artículo o reseña sobre ellas en una semana, todo un record.

Alza la vista y ve como Rachel la observa casi sin pestañear.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sabes qué día es hoy? —le pregunta con una gran sonrisa.

—Lunes.

—Del mes.

—Uno.

—¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?

—Que ayer fue treinta y que mañana será dos —eleva los hombros.

Rachel frunce el ceño y ella no puede seguir conteniendo una carcajada

—¡Es broma! Feliz aniversario, cariño —dice levantándose y abrazándola por detrás, dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza.

Ella le mira con una boba sonrisa y la sienta encima suyo, agarrándola por la cintura.

Olía tan condenadamente bien por la mañana, siempre olía de forma maravillosa pero por la mañana su pelo tenía aroma a vainilla y su piel a crema hidratante de canela. El olor a café recién hecho siempre había sido su aroma preferido, hasta que comenzó a vivir con Rachel y comprendió que había un olor aún mejor. Y lo había echado tanto de menos estos años, que ahora que vuelve a tenerlo se ha convertido en su tesoro más preciado.

—No puedo creer que hoy haga ocho años desde que apareciste en mi puerta diciéndome que querías estar conmigo —vaga por sus ojos—. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido... Lo siento como si hubiese sido ayer, te lo juro.

—Esa fue la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida.

Posa un lento y reconfortante beso en sus labios, cálido, tímido, y piensa en como esos labios también han sustituido al café como su sabor preferido de la mañana.

—Eres tan dulce...

Quinn deja otro beso antes de levantarse y volver a su sitio, si seguía con una dosis de besos matinales jamás saldrían a tiempo, y tienen un muy probable exitoso disco de Navidad por terminar. Van a contra reloj, hoy es el último día de grabación.

—San me ha llamado y me ha dicho que quedemos para comer y así celebrar que oficialmente es, y cito textualmente: "Una puta residente de mierda" —ríe cerrando su portátil y dando el último sorbo a su café antes de dejarlo en el fregadero.

—Yo... Creía que íbamos a hacer algo especial...

—Es importante para ella —responde fregando la taza—. Incluso ha llamado a los chicos para que nos reunamos en ese nuevo restaurante de la Quinta avenida, dicen que hacen la mejor berenjena con almendras del estado —exclama lamiéndose los labios con una sonrisa y secando sus manos en el trapo de la encimera.

Tiene ganas de volver a verlos y de probar ese nuevo restaurante y, por Dios, se muere por degustar esa berenjena con almendras. Pero cuando se gira y ve el rostro de Rachel, sabe que ella no está muy interesada en el plato.

—Está bien. Como quieras —baja la vista a su taza.

—Rachel...

—Quinn...

—Estás molesta —pone la silla a su lado.

—No.

—Sí, lo estás —ríe entre dientes.

—No estoy molesta, solo... Esperaba hacer algo especial, ¡es nuestro aniversario! Sé que técnicamente no lo es, porque no hemos pasado estos ocho años juntas todo el tiempo, pero para mí es como si lo fuera. Todos los días uno de cada mes durante años recordaba ese día en mi apartamento y... No sé... —agacha la cabeza— Es un día especial.

—Ven aquí —responde sentándola esta vez encima suya.

Rachel hace lo dicho, apoya sus brazos en su cuello y ella le sonríe cálidamente.

—Sé el valor que le das a estas cosas, sé lo importante que son para ti las fechas señaladas, y me encanta que para ti sea especial el día en que nos dimos nuestro primer beso, el día que tuvimos nuestra primera vez o el día en que supiste que querías estar conmigo sin importarte lo que la gente pudiese opinar. Me encanta, en serio, lo encuentro completamente adorable —da un pequeño golpecito en su nariz—. Pero tú, Rachel Berry, para mí eres mucho más que una fecha señalada, tú para mí eres mucho más que los días uno de cada mes.

Ella suspira, y sabe que la tiene en la palma de su mano. No hay nada que no pueda conseguir con una sonrisa y un monólogo justo en el momento indicado.

—Odio cuando me convences con tu estupendo don para las palabras —murmura entre dientes—. Sigo pensando que hubieses sido muy buena para la política.

—Tal vez algún día me postule a presidenta, quien sabe.

—Me encantará ser la primera dama.

—Serías una primera dama estupenda, un poco reina del drama y demasiado diva a veces, pero una primera dama tremendamente sexy —le sonríe con picardía.

—¿Cómo de sexy?

—Muy —responde mordiendo sensualmente su cuello.

Y, esta mañana, como es habitual, tampoco llegan a tiempo al estudio de grabación.

* * *

><p>Cuando era pequeña, Quinn solía saltar en la cama con la esperanza de que, si saltaba lo suficientemente alto, podría llegar a volar, como Peter Pan. Ella siempre había querido volar, llegar más alto que nadie, alcanzar a las nubes y jugar con esas estrellas de las que su abuelo tanto le había hablado. Si Peter y Wendy, que eran niños como ella, podían, ¿por qué no iba a conseguirlo Quinn Fabray?<p>

Pero un día dejó de intentarlo, tal vez porque se dio cuenta de que jamás podría volar o quizás porque se cayó de la cama y tuvieron que cogerle tres puntos de sutura en la barbilla, qué más da, la cuestión es que perdió la esperanza. Las personas jamás podrían volar, ya se lo había dicho su padre después de llamarla estúpida mientras ella aún lloraba y sangraba por la caída.

Pero Russell se equivocó, al igual que lo hizo con muchas otras cosas.

Las personas también pueden volar, tal vez no literalmente, pero sí en sus mentes. Cuando escucha la voz de Rachel, siente que está en el cielo, y también cuando la besa y cuando acaricia esa zona que hace que ella... Bueno, este no es el punto, la cuestión es que da igual cuantas veces la escuche cantar, da igual si es mientras está en la ducha, metiendo la ropa en la secadora, haciendo la comida, mientras se viste y sí, a veces incluso mientras hacen el amor; da igual cuantas miles de veces escuche su voz, siempre siente que flota y, lo mejor de todo, sin necesidad de polvo de hadas.

—Tu chica es maravillosa —le dice Robert, el chico encargado del sonido en su estudio pequeño estudio de Chelsea—. Creo que este disco será un éxito; creo no, lo sé. Tal vez podríamos ganar un Grammy. Sería fantástico, yo nunca he ganado uno —divaga mirando al techo—. ¡Oh tío! Iría a la gala y me codearía con chicas despampanantes y con modelos ¡y tal vez conozca a Beyoncé! Sí, sé que está un poco mayor, pero sigue teniendo un culo increíble. Sería el rey de la universidad, seguro que el imbécil de Jack no puede superar un Grammy, por muy capitán del equipo de futbol que sea —concluye con una gran sonrisa girando en su silla para mirarla.

Pero Quinn no ha escuchado ni una sola palabra de lo que ha dicho, solo observa ensimismada a Rachel tras el cristal, con sus grandes cascos que la hacen ver aún más adorable si es posible mientras canta _River_, como en los viejos tiempos, y haciéndola estremecer y emocionar, también como en los viejos tiempos.

Robert la mira con una sonrisa divertida y las cejas arqueadas levemente y chasquea los dedos frente a su rostro.

—¿Quinn? ¿Estás aquí?

—¿Qué? —dice, saliendo finalmente de su ensimismamiento.

—Digo que si estás aquí, parecías un poco ida. Como en trance o algo así.

—Yo solo... estaba volando —susurra aún con la vista puesta en Rachel, que le sonríe con timidez tras el cristal.

Es maravillosa, encantadora, fascinante, impresionante, increíble, adorable y talentosa, muy talentosa. Y también es su chica, su novia, la mujer con la que quiere compartir el resto de su vida. Y por todo esto, y mucho más, no puede apartar sus ojos de ella.

Robert la sigue mirando confuso y niega con la cabeza para volver la vista a su equipo.

—Eres un ser extraño, Fabray.

Quizás tiene razón, últimamente está más extraña y tonta que de costumbre, y eso refiriéndonos a Quinn Fabray es _mucho_ decir.

* * *

><p>Hay cosas que no cambian con los años, como que prácticamente los Lakers siempre ganen a los Knicks o que los Rolling Stones sigan dando conciertos, da igual cuanto tiempo pase, esas cosas nunca cambian. Que Santana y Brittany lleguen tarde porque posiblemente estén disfrutando de una larga dosis de besos de señora es una de esas cosas.<p>

—¡Me encanta la nieve! —exclama Rachel dando un pequeño saltito mientras esperan en la puerta del edificio de las dos susodichas impuntuales.

Deberían de haber quedado directamente en el restaurante, hace frío y sus dedos empiezan a tornar morados en periodo de congelación, porque no está acostumbra a tan bajas temperaturas después de tanto tiempo en Los Ángeles, y porque llevan treinta minutos esperándolas.

Aunque Rachel no parece estar muy disgustada con esto, porque no deja de sonreír.

—Es otra de las muchas cosas que extrañé este tiempo fuera, ¿sabes? La nieve, el frío, las luces de Navidad de Rockefeller Center... —la mira entusiasmada— Amo tanto esta ciudad.

—Yo en invierno prefiero la soleada California —frota sus brazos, con un leve hilo de humo saliendo de su boca tras un suspiro—. Odio el frío, no sé como puede gustarte.

—Si tienes frío... puedo calentarte —alza las cejas sensualmente.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero ahora mismo ni tu danza más sensual podría ponerme a tono.

—Bah... —bufa girando los ojos— Te haces mayor, Quinn Fabray. Tendré que buscarme a una más jovencita capaz de satisfacer mis necesidades.

—Sabes que nadie puede satisfacer tus necesidades mejor que yo.

—Eso tú no lo sabes. Soy una estrella, puedo encontrar a una directora de cine dramática y oscura solo con un chasquido de mis dedos —le advierte señalándola amenazante—. No me pongas a prueba.

Quinn suelta una sonora carcajada negando con la cabeza, e inspira profundamente cansada de esperar, mirando de nuevo a esa puerta metálica por donde nadie parece tener intención de salir.

—¿Volveremos a Los Ángeles algún día? —pregunta de la nada.

—No lo sé. ¿Quieres volver?

—No ahora mismo, ya sabes que me encanta Nueva York. Aunque no me guste el frío, me gustan las multitudes, me gustan sus museos, me gusta el puente de Brooklyn...

—Tú y tu puente —ríe mientras la abraza con fuerza por la cintura.

—Es impresionante, en Los Ángeles no había puentes, un punto negativo más —pone la barbilla sobre su cabeza—. Pero no sé... Hollywood es la meca del cine, es difícil ser directora y no estar en el centro de todo. Odio a su gente, a los paparazzis, las fiestas y su falsedad, pero sé que algún día tendré que volver. ¿Tú no quieres volver?

—Yo hoy, 1 de diciembre, quiero seguir en Broadway —se acurruca más en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho—. No sé donde querré estar dentro de seis meses o en un año. Tal vez vuelva al cine, tal vez trabaje de nuevo en televisión, tal vez decida retirarme y mudarnos a una pequeña casa perdida en los Alpes.

—Ahí hay mucha nieve.

—Lo sé, sería fantástico, ¿verdad? —sonríe, para luego levantar la cabeza de su pecho y alzar la vista— Lo que quiero decir, es que no quiero preocuparme por el futuro ahora, ya me he preocupado suficiente desde que tengo uso de razón. La vida es lo que va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes, ¿no?

Quinn la mira en silencio durante unos segundos y le da un corto beso.

—Exacto. Tú.

—Nosotras —le corrige, posando de nuevo sus labios contra los suyos.

Y de repente, entre los brazos de Rachel sintiendo su lengua deslizarse lentamente por sus labios mientras con sus manos acaricia con delicadeza su cuello, ya no hace tanto frío, podría decir que incluso siente que está de nuevo en la cálida California. Tal vez esperar a sus amigas no es algo tan malo después de todo.

—A veces os prefiero cuando eráis dos almas en pena lloriqueando la una por la otra como _Brokeback Mountain,_ pero sin caballos ni sombreros vaqueros ridículos —les interrumpe Santana frunciendo la nariz. Ellas se separan lentamente y arrugan el ceño.

—¡San! —exclama Brittany golpeando su brazo, para luego mirarlas con una gran sonrisa— Está mintiendo, el otro día me dijo que era muy feliz por veros de nuevo juntas y que estabais hechas la una para la otra.

Rachel abre la boca por la sorpresa y Quinn mira divertida a Santana, que a pesar de tener la cara prácticamente hundida en su abrigo, está considerablemente roja por la vergüenza.

—¡Oh, San! ¿En serio dijiste eso? —sonríe acercándose a ella.

—No —se cruza de brazos y gira la vista.

—Sí, lo dijiste. ¡Dame un abrazo! —exclama cogiendo sus brazos y acercándola.

—¡Quita bicho!

—Ven aquí San, ¡no huyas de mi!

—Quinn, en serio no te atrevas... —le amenaza levantando el dedo tratando de escabullirse. Pero ella es más rápida. En un instante, está en su regazo, con los brazos alrededor de su cuello, frotando su mejilla contra la suya como si fuese un gato hasta que finalmente le da un lametón provocando la iraÑ de Santana— ¡Me has chupado la cara! ¡Maldita seas! ¡Te voy a matar zorra! —exclama corriendo tras ella, que ya avanza calle abajo sin poder parar de reír a carcajadas.

Las dos comienzan a correr dando círculos, y Santana coge una bola de nieve lanzándosela en la cara, Quinn abre la boca, aún con restos de nieve en su rostro, y se agacha rápidamente para lanzarle otra bola aún más grande.

No puede contener una sonora carcajada al ver la cara furiosa de Santana, a punto de echar humo por las orejas, para luego salir corriendo de nuevo tras ella.

—Y después yo soy la infantil... —comenta Brittany negando con la cabeza.

—Son como niñas...

Siguen observando como corren entre gritos y amenazas, echándose prácticamente toda la nieve de Cathedral Parkway ante el estupor de los viandantes.

—¿Vamos con ellas? —pregunta con una sonrisa emocionada.

—Por supuesto.

—¡Espera, San! ¡Yo te defenderé! —grita Brittany, corriendo para llegar hasta ellas y subirse en la espalda de Quinn defendiendo el honor de su señora.

Y así es todo el camino hasta llegar al restaurante; risas, bolas de nieve y caídas que al día siguiente serán recordadas gracias a un gran moretón.

Hay cosas que no cambian, por mucho tiempo que pase, y que Rachel Berry no quiera perder, aunque solo sea en una guerra de bolas de nieve, también es una de ellas.

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de los amigos de la infancia es que pueden ver lo mucho que has cambiado. Te han visto crecer, te han visto en distintas etapas de tu vida, han conocido tus mejores momentos y también los peores. Ellos no han tenido la suerte de verte ya formada, crecida, lo suficientemente madura como para mantener una conversación civilizada sin lanzarte a la yugular de nadie; no, ellos han estado ahí cuando mordías y cuando llorabas y cuando jurabas que no caerías de nuevo pero caías otra vez a los dos días.<p>

Han estado ahí siempre, y por eso ahora ven lo mucho que has cambiado, al igual que tú puedes disfrutar también de lo mucho que han cambiado ellos.

Y Quinn está disfrutando, está contenta junto a esas personas que la acompañaron en su adolescencia, en los momentos más difíciles de su vida, o al menos hasta entonces. Ellos estuvieron ahí cuando se quedó embarazada, cuando todos le dieron la espalda, cuando su padre la echó de casa, cuando el equipo de animadoras dejó de existir, cuando Shelby volvió con Beth y ella entendió que jamás podría ser suya, cuando quedó en una sillita de ruedas y pensó que nunca más podría volver a andar.

"Formar parte de algo especial te hace ser especial", dijo una vez muy acertadamente Rachel. Y sin duda tenía razón. Ella había sido especial entonces, y no por ser la jefa de animadoras o por ser miembro del cuadro de honor o por ser la más popular del instituto. Ella fue especial solo por formar parte de esa extraña y, a veces delirante, gran familia.

Y ahí están, once años después de graduarse y reunidos todos por primera vez.

Mike y Tina seguían siendo la pareja perfecta y contaban como ya estaban planeando buscar su primer hijo; Artie narraba feliz y orgulloso que sus chicos habían ganado las Nacionales de nuevo y como había comenzado a salir con la profesora de Matemáticas, al parecer una doble de Holly Holliday; Sam y Mercedes anunciaron que habían vuelto, por tercera vez, después de encontrarse en un concierto que dio Mercedes en New Jersey, donde Sam casualmente fue el guitarrista suplemente tras caer enfermo el habitual de su gira. Sam luego le confesó que no había sido nada casual y que le había costado doscientos dólares y seis cervezas convencerle para que le dejase su puesto.

Kurt y Blaine seguían juntos y tan sonrientes como siempre, Kurt ya era toda una estrella de Broadway y Blaine, por su parte, había dejado el teatro para convertirse en todo un cantante de éxito que estaba tomando un descanso después de su gira. Incluso Finn había asistido, y sorprendentemente aún no había golpeado ningún mobiliario del restaurante, tal vez porque estaba demasiado centrado en su novia, con la que se había casado en Las Vegas en un arrebato romántico de esos que solo podía tener él.

Todos han encontrado el amor, bueno excepto Puck que... sigue siendo Puck.

—Quiero hacer un brindis —se levanta Sam antes de que llegue el postre, chocando su cuchara contra la copa.

—¿En serio? ¿Y que lo vas a hacer en navi boca de pez? —se burla Santana.

Todos ríen, Sam agacha la cabeza y Mercedes acaricia su pierna con dulzura.

—Habla cariño, todos te escuchan, ¿verdad? —interviene con su mirada más fulminante. Todos asienten de inmediato, cuando quiere Mercedes puede hacer temblar a cualquiera, incluso a Santana.

Sam sonríe ampliamente con esos ojos de niño entusiasta y carraspea.

—Bueno... Primero quiero felicitar a nuestra compañera Santana por convertirse oficialmente en una residente de cardiología —Todos aplauden y ella se sonroja un poco, sobre todo después del apasionado beso de felicitación de Brittany—. No sé quién se dejará poner en tus manos, pero que Dios le ayude.

—¡Yo me propongo voluntario! —exclama Puck— Las doctoras siempre han estado en mi top cinco de fantasías sexuales. Con esas batitas blancas que...

—¡Cállate Puckerman! —le interrumpe Santana lanzándole una servilleta desde el otro lado de la mesa.

En la mesa sueltan una nueva carcajada ante la escena tan familiar en los viejos tiempos y Sam prosigue.

—Es un placer estar con vosotros esta noche. Hemos vivido muchos momentos juntos, hemos recibido muchos slushies en la cara juntos y todos, en un momento u otro, hemos tenido un apodo de Sue Sylvester.

—Ella no ha cambiado —interrumpe Kurt—. Cuando fui a visitar a mi padre me la encontré y aún me llamó Elmo Cosquillas.

—Mucho mejor que asiático dos —acota Mike.

—Lo que quiero decir, si algún día puedo terminar mi discurso sin tener un calambre en el brazo por sostener la copa en alto, es que hemos sido amigos desde hace muchos años. Juntos hemos afrontado humillaciones y decepciones, juntos fuimos los primeros en ganar las Nacionales para el McKinley y aún hoy, después de todo este tiempo y de lo mucho que han cambiado nuestras vidas, aquí estamos.

Rachel toma su mano bajo la mesa apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Quinn mira a Santana y ésta le regala una sonrisa de aprobación y le susurra un "Bien hecho, perra" antes de guiñarle un ojo y volver la vista de nuevo a Sam.

—Y espero que siga siendo así, y también espero que no tengan que pasar otros siete años u once para volver a reunirnos —sonríe mirando a Artie—. Y ya termino mi brindis antes de que a Santana vomite en mis zapatos.

—Falta poco, date prisa.

—Y concluyo diciendo que es un honor haberme cruzado con gente tan maravillosa, incluso contigo Puck, y que me alegro de que todos hayáis encontrado a esa persona especial que os acompañe en el camino —dice mirando a Mercedes que sonríe ruborizada—. Porque, como dijeron los Beatles, "Todo lo que necesitas es amor". Así que... ¡Por el amor! —alza su copa.

Todos asienten, incluso Puck, y alzan sus copas.

—¡Por el amor!

Cuando uno mira atrás, hay momentos que destacan más que otros: el primer día de colegio, el primer día de instituto, el primer beso, la primera vez, tu graduación... Esos momentos son comunes a todos; da igual de dónde seas, a dónde vayas o de dónde vengas, todos pondremos esos momentos en la parte superior de nuestra lista.

Pero hay otros de los que nunca se habla, momentos en los que no pasa nada en especial pero que significan tanto o más que los otros. Esos son los momentos llamados reveladores, aquellos en los que el mundo te muestra una verdad que no habías visto hasta entonces, momentos que hacen que luego tomes decisiones que cambiarán el resto de tu vida.

Ahí, mirando a Rachel reír con Kurt mientras éste le cuenta cómo se cayó frente a todos en pleno escenario la noche anterior, Quinn está viviendo uno de esos momentos. Y sabe que a partir de ahora, cada vez que repase su vida, este momento estará tal vez por delante de todos.

¿Por qué? Porque se acaba de dar cuenta de que no puede seguir alargándolo por más tiempo, ya es el momento de crecer.

* * *

><p>Pasear por el puente de Brooklyn siempre fue una de sus cosas favoritas. No sabía por qué ese lugar significaba tanto para ella ni tampoco sabía el motivo de su fascinación por los puentes, pero aquel paseo al lado del río Hudson siempre le había parecido uno de los lugares más hermosos de Nueva York.<p>

Quinn recuerda perfectamente la primera vez que visitó ese puente. Fue dos días después de llegar a la gran ciudad, en uno de sus largos paseos intentando buscar sin éxito un trabajo que pudiese ayudarle a pagar el alquiler del mugriento apartamento en el que por entonces vivía.

Nueva York era grande, muy grande comparado con Lima, y ella se sentía pequeña, insignificante entre toda esa gente que corría por su lado sin percatarse de su presencia, y lo peor de todo era que estaba sola, más sola de lo que había estado nunca. Pero llegó allí, al puente de Brooklyn, disfrutando por primera vez de un atardecer desde ese lugar; y entonces la esperanza apareció de la nada, como la luna en esa fresca noche de octubre, mostrándole que tal vez también había alguna oportunidad para ella en la ciudad de los sueños.

Y luego el día del recuentro con Rachel, en ese mismo puente, le reconoció que había ganado su apuesta y que finalmente Quinn Fabray ya no era la perra egoísta que había sido. Después tuvo un ataque de hiperglucemia y le gritó como jamás nadie le había gritado, pero eso no tenía importancia, ella reconoció que había cambiado y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió feliz.

Más de ocho años han pasado desde ese momento y una eternidad a sus ojos.

Cuanto ha cambiado su vida desde ese día, y cuanto han cambiado ellas. Pero la vida se había empeñado en mantenerlas juntas, gracias al destino, al karma, o a la simple casualidad, pero ahí están ahora, unidas, y mejor que nunca.

—Creo que Nueva York es la ciudad más hermosa del mundo. ¿Tú no lo crees?

—Mmhm —murmura distraída.

—A veces incluso me siento un poco neoyorkina, esta ciudad es tan fascinante... Recuerdo la primera vez que llegué, después de graduarnos. Yo estaba tan nerviosa. Y un señor con una gabardina me mostró partes de su cuerpo que yo no debía ver —frunce el ceño—. Me asusté mucho y salí corriendo por dos manzanas hasta que me sentí a salvo. En ese momento quise volver a Lima, con mis padres, a la protección de mi habitación con todos mis premios de la infancia; pero, cuando llegué a mi apartamento y subí a la azotea para despedirme de la ciudad, vi sus altos edificios y sus luces y... y supe que éste era el lugar más maravilloso sobre la tierra. Y que no podía prescindir de él. Porque Nueva York siempre había sido mi meta, y para mí era incomparable.

Quinn recuerda el día en que por primera vez Rachel le enseñó Broadway; recuerda la foto que le hizo, aún guardada en uno de sus múltiples cuadernos.

Esa era la forma en la que la había recordado durante años; ilusionada, llena de vida y de esperanza, con esa mirada vivaz capaz de hacerla sentir imparable. Era joven entonces, apenas tenía diecinueve años, pero ahora, viendo a la mujer que está a su lado, sabe que siempre será la viva imagen de la ilusión.

Rachel Berry es burbujeante y eso es la parte que más le gusta de ella.

—Ven, pongámonos aquí —dice tomando su manos y sentándola a su lado.

No sabe por qué está tan aterrada, por qué le tiemblan las manos, por qué la sangre está agolpándose en su cabeza; se ha preparado, ha pensado en su discurso desde hace semanas, la ha llevado a ese lugar porque quiere que sea testigo del gran momento. Pero ahora está aterrorizada, su corazón late con fuerza y empieza a pensar que le dará un infarto de seguir así dos minutos más.

Es el momento, y ella quiere hacerlo pero... ¡Dios! No puede.

—¿Te pasa algo, Quinn? —la mira confusa— Has estado muy callada desde que salimos del restaurante. Además, aún no entiendo por qué no quisiste que fuésemos con los chicos al karaoke, creía que querías pasar tiempo con ellos.

Quinn no responde, simplemente intenta controlar el temblor de su mano derecha que parece tener vida propia. Nadie le había contado lo difícil que era hacer esto, nadie la había preparado.

¿Por qué no daban clases en el instituto sobre este tipo de discursos? ¿O cursos intensivos de cuarenta y ocho horas? O al menos un tutorial en YouTube, algún tipo de ayuda para poder actuar en uno de los momentos más importantes de su vida. Tantos talleres y clases los que había estado apuntada y ninguno le sirve ahora.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pegunta de nuevo al ver como inspira y expira intentando serenarse— Estas pálida —toca su frente—. ¡Estás sudando! ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Quieres que vayamos al hospital?

Quinn niega con la cabeza, su problema no es físico, solo está completamente en blanco por primera vez.

—No, Rachel, no te preocupes. Estoy bien.

—¿Segura? —frunce el ceño.

—Segura —fuerza una sonrisa.

Vale. Ha llegado el momento.

_Tiene_ que hacerlo, ha esperado trece años y ahora por fin va a hacerlo. No puede ser tan difícil, ha pasado por cosas peores, momentos más complicados, situaciones mucho más adversas de las que ha salido airosa sin casi despeinarse.

Puede decir esas tres palabras a modo de pregunta. Puede hacerlo, y lo hará.

—Yo... Bueno... Quería... Quería saber si... —titubea.

No puede, Quinn Fabray se ha quedado sin palabras, algo bastante irónico dado que escribe escenas parecidas a esta para sus películas, pero el roce de los dedos de Rachel contra su mano no facilita mucho las cosas.

—Creo que estás enferma, vayamos a un hospital —dice levantándose del banco y agarrando su muñeca. Quinn suelta su mano.

—¡No quiero ir a un maldito hospital!

—Pero...

—¿Puedes sentarte, Rachel? —le interrumpe mirándola fulminante desde el banco.

Ella la observa confusa y Quinn comprende que esta actitud no es la más adecuada. En absoluto. No quiere que la recuerde en este momento con el ceño fruncido.

—Por favor —añade con una sonrisa. Así está un poco mejor.

—De acuerdo —asiente sentándose de nuevo a su lado y mirándola expectante.

Este momento es tan familiar.

Ver como Rachel recoge su abrigo entre sus manos antes de sentarse y la mira en busca de respuestas le lleva a muchos años atrás, en un pasillo del McKinley, cuando ella reconoció por primera vez en voz alta que no odiaba a Rachel Berry, es más, le dio las gracias a su manera por haber contado lo que ella jamás hubiese sido capaz de reconocer.

Entonces ya estaba enamorada, aunque ni siquiera lo sabía.

Este pensamiento de tiempos pasados en los que añoraba a Rache sin saberlo le da fuerzas y trae consigo las palabras. Por fin.

—Yo... el otro día estaba buscando tu sudadera de los Yankees y encontré una caja con mi nombre.

—¿Has estado rebuscando en mis cosas, Quinn? —le recrimina arrugando los labios.

—¡No! Solo estaba buscando la sudadera y la caja cayó al suelo. Tenía mi nombre escrito, por lo tanto la abrí.

—¿No sabes lo que es el respeto a la intimidad?

—¡Vamos, Rachel! —alza los brazos— Tenía mi nombre, tengo derecho a ver lo que hay en una caja con _mi_ nombre. Pero ese no es el punto. La cuestión es que abrí la caja y encontré esto —saca un anillo de su bolsillo—. No sabía que lo hubieses guardado también durante todos estos años.

Rachel se queda observando el fino anillo de plata en su mano y la mira con timidez, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas que no sabe si es fruto de la vergüenza o del frío que está azotando Nuava York esta noche estrellada.

—Yo... Bueno, fue un regalo por mi cumpleaños, era de tu abuelo, y no sé... Quizás debí devolvertelo, pero me hacía sentirte... cerca, supongo —reconoce elevando los hombros.

—¿Recuerdas lo que dije cuando te lo di?

—Por supuesto, no podría olvidarlo. Me cogiste de la mano, me miraste a los ojos y me dijiste: _"Señorita, se que aún somos demasiado jóvenes y que solo llevamos ocho meses viviendo juntas, y también sé que no tengo nada más para ofrecerle que mis estúpidos escritos en papel y mis fotos en color sepia pero, algún día, cuando pueda procurarme un anillo que esté a su altura, usted se casará conmigo."_

—¡Vaya! No esperaba que recordaras las palabras exactas.

Rachel sonríe satisfecha de sí misma.

—Tengo una gran memoria, llevo aprendiéndome los diálogos de las películas desde que tenía seis años. Si quieres puedo decirte el guión completo de Titanic...

—No, no —le interrumpe poniendo un dedo en sus labios, preparados para recitar el guión de una película de cuatro horas—. Tal vez en otro momento —añade al ver la mirada tiste en sus ojos, que inmediatamente vuelven a estar felices al saber que algún día podrá deleitarle con sus grandes dotes interpretativas.

—Lo que te quiero decir es que... —toma aire y carraspea— hemos pasado muchas cosas juntas. Nos conocemos desde que teníamos catorce años y Dios sabe que nos hemos amado, odiado, ignorado, insultado y muchas otras cosas terminadas en -ado en este tiempo. Conozco todos tus defectos, conozco todas tus manías y tú también conoces las mías. Y a veces cuando das vueltas para contarme algo con sumo detalle me exasperas, y tus ataques bipolares en ocasiones pueden con mi paciencia, pero aún así, te quiero —dice con firmeza mirándola a los ojos—. Porque eso es el amor, ¿no es cierto? Conocer todas esas cosas que odio de ti y aún así amarlas porque... son tuyas.

Rachel la mira en silencio con ojos llorosos y la besa con dulzura.

—Yo también te quiero, Quinn. A ti y a todas tus versiones, incluso a las más oscuras.

—Lo sé y por eso te quiero aún más —aprieta con fuerza su mano—. Porque has conocido lo mejor de mí pero también lo peor, y aún así aquí estás... conmigo, después de todos estos años. Y por eso... quiero darte esto —sonríe cogiendo una pequeña caja azul de su otro bolsillo.

—Oh Dios mío... —exclama poniendo su mano en la boca— Tú... Oh Dios mío.

Quinn sonríe de nuevo y se pone de rodillas en medio del paseo de Brooklyn; frente al mismo banco del que años atrás se había marchado pensando que Rachel era una histérica, en el mismo lugar donde había pasado muchas mañanas pensando en cómo hacer para que se enamorase de ella, en el mismo banco en que muchas noches se habían sentado planeando un futuro que por entonces parecía lejano pero que ahora es más que inminente.

En ese mismo banco, en ese mismo lugar donde un día la miró a los ojos y le dijo que quería recordar cada parte de su rostro porque no quería perderla. Ahí, justo ahí, Quinn Fabray está arrodillada en la nieve mojando sus pantalones vaqueros con una caja de Tiffany en la mano y una sonrisa temblorosa en los labios ante la atenta mirada de la mujer por la que había suspirado media vida.

Y quizás solo han pasado nueve meses desde que volvieron a estar juntas, pero está convencida de que es_el _momento. Porque, como dijo Billy Cristal, cuando te das cuenta de que quieres pasar el resto de tu vida con alguien deseas que el resto de tu vida empiece lo antes posible.

Quiere empezar ya, quiere comenzar otra página de su historia con la mujer que le había hecho perder la cabeza de todas las maneras posibles, y también la había salvado de todas las maneras posibles, y también la había querido de todas las maneras posibles.

Y ella también le quiere. ¡Oh sí! Le quiere y por eso toma aire de nuevo y la mira a los ojos, cagada de miedo pero abriendo con manos temblorosas la maldita cajita.

—Rachel Berry, ahora por fin puedo procurarme un anillo que esté a tu altura, por lo tanto... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Quinn... Es... es precioso —musita tomando la caja entre sus dedos ya finalmente con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas—. No puedo creerlo, yo... Dios, ¡es el mejor día de mi vida! —exclama con una risita histérica.

—¿Eso es un sí?

—¡Por supuesto que es un sí! —coloca el anillo en su dedo sin dejar de reír como una loca, para luego saltar del banco y tirarse a sus brazos, haciendo que caiga de culo al suelo frío lleno de nieve—. ¡Es un sí tan grande como el maldito puente de Brooklyn!

Quinn suelta una carcajada, por su reacción y también porque uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida ha pasado, y la abraza, aún tiradas en el suelo.

Feliz, radiante, porque la vida al final le está dando todo cuanto quería.

Rachel la besa aferrada a su cuello aún tiradas en el suelo y Quinn ahora también ama la nieve, ni siquiera puede sentir el frío ni las miradas de los extraños que pasan por su lado, quizás reconociéndolas e incluso haciéndoles fotos para venderlas luego al New York Times, o tal vex no, ¿qué importa? Ella solo siente sus labios, su cuerpo contra el suyo y la infinita dicha por la esperanza de que un gran futuro por delante junto a la mujer de su vida le espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

—¡Voy a casarme! —exclama Rachel emocionada cuando después de diez minutos deciden que deben levantarse si no querían morir congeladas— ¡Voy a casarme!

—¡Sí! —ríe a carcajadas mirándola con adoración.

—¡Estoy prometida! —grita mostrando su anillo como su mayor trofeo— ¡Rachel Berry va a casarse con Quinn Fabray! Quién es la nerd ahora, ¿eh? ¡Joderos modelos pechugonas! ¡Es mía! ¡Para siempre!

Está loca, Rachel Berry se ha convertido en una lunática borracha de felicidad y Quinn la ama más aún que hace dos minutos.

No sabe cómo aún es posible amarla más, pero lo hace.

Siéntate un momento a pensar sobre tu vida.

¿Qué ves? ¿Estás en el lugar dónde siempre has querido estar? ¿Sigues soñando a pesar de las decepciones? ¿Te has rendido antes incluso de intentarlo? ¿Has perdido la esperanza después de ver como todo se derrumbaba ante tus ojos? Los sueños no son fáciles, nadie dijo que lo sería, pero la vida siempre devuelve lo que le das.

Se espontáneo, se loco, se fuerte. Se luchador, se tú mismo, se un niño. Y canta, baila, ríe, y llora también cuando tengas que llorar. Y lee, diviértete, vive, sueña.

Sobre todo eso, sueña.

Y no pierdas la esperanza, nunca dejes de creer que los sueños se hacen realidad, porque lo hacen. Tarde o temprano lo hacen.

Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry y su gran historia de amor son un claro ejemplo de ello.

—Vamos —le dice Quinn tomándola de la mano.

—¿A dónde?

—A nuestro pequeño rincón.


	52. Epílogo

**Y fin. Aquí terminó la versión de mi primer fic. Espero que la hayáis disfrutado, que al menos os hiciera pasar un buen rato, incluso en los capítulos de drama en los que queríais matarme. Para mí esta historia siempre será la más especial, y supongo que si dentro de un año vuelvo a releerla habrá mil cosas más que quiera cambiar, pero no, no la volverá a subir, no soy tan pesada jajaja**

**Ha sido un placer. Espero que volvamos a vernos por aquí, será señal de que yo aún tengo inspiración para seguir escribiendo y que ustedes aún tenéis paciencia para seguir leyéndome XD**

**Os deseo todo lo mejor. Y ya sabéis, a disfrutar que la vida son dos días y uno está lloviendo :) Hasta pronto.**

**Enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_7 de junio, 2024_

**Sandy Hook, New Jersey**

En una de sus soporíferas clases de física en el instituto, Quinn escuchó hablar sobre el principio de incertidumbre; éste, afirmaba que es imposible medir de forma precisa la posición y el momento lineal de una partícula, es decir, nunca podremos saber con exactitud la cantidad de movimiento de un objeto y por lo tanto tampoco su velocidad.

No tiene ni idea de por qué demonios piensa en la física el día de su boda, pero este principio llega a su mente mientras con nerviosismo juega con el anillo que le había regalado Rachel cinco meses antes, inmóvil en el altar, con su vestido blanco palabra de honor y su pelo largo de nuevo recogido en un moño bajo, dejando sueltos algunos mechones perfectamente colocados sobre sus hombros. Se lo ha dejado crecer solo para la ocasión, y ya está deseando cortárselo otra vez; no había nada más cómodo que el pelo corto y había perdido la costumbre de tener que peinarse al despertar por las mañanas.

Esa ley de la física llega a su mente porque para ella revela una de las mayores verdades de la vida; nada se puede predecir con exactitud, siempre hay un margen que se escapa de nuestro conocimiento.

Porque podemos hacer planes y predecir cómo nos irán las cosas en cinco, diez, veinte años, pero nunca podremos saber con claridad que nos deparará el futuro y, para Quinn, esa es la parte más mágica de todo el viaje.

El no saber, la sorpresa, el misterio, la aventura.

Y si alguien le hubiese dicho en el instituto que años después estaría contando los minutos y los segundos que faltan para ver a Rachel Berry aparecer, bajo un marco de gardenias y rosas blancas colocado en una playa de New Jersey donde tiempo atrás le había confesado que estuvo enamorada de ella con dieciséis años, simplemente le hubiese gritado que estaba loco y pateado el culo.

Pero ahí está, esperándola.

Esperándola demasiado porque debíería haber llegado hace ya diez minutos. De acuerdo, sabe que es tradición que la novia hiciese esperar, pero ella también es la novia, y si no llega en dos minutos irá a buscarla y la traerá de una patada hasta allí.

¿Por qué no llegaba? ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Habría sido secuestrada? Oh Dios, ¿se habría arrepentido? ¿Sería como Julia Roberts y estaría corriendo sobre sus botines Nike para tomar un vuelo hacia Tombuctú?

Si Rachel tiene el valor de hacer eso sabría lo que es bueno. Nadie deja plantada a Quinn Fabray y menos el día de su boda frente a su familia, todos sus amigos y otros cincuenta invitados más. Pueden haber hecho una ceremonia discreta solo con los más allegados, pero son suficientes como para no querer hacer el ridículo.

—Quinn, tranquilízate —susurra Hiram en su oído.

—Estoy tranquila.

—¿Y si estás tranquila por qué tratas así al pobre ramo? —suelta una carcajada— Cuando llegue Rachel solo te quedará el mango.

Quinn mira el ramo, está prácticamente destrozado debido a los pequeños pero certeros golpes dados contra su vestido de forma inconsciente. Una pena, era un ramo de lirios hermoso, aunque ahora prácticamente solo quede uno de ellos vivo.

¿Pero qué puede hacer? Está ansiosa, impaciente y desesperada porque sea finalmente su esposa ante la ley y la espera la está matando lenta y dolorosamente.

Y Rachel ya llega doce minutos tarde.

Si creía que el día de la petición todo había pasado estaba muy equivocada, eso no fue más que el principio. Después de eso llegaron los preparativos y el calvario más grande al que nunca se había enfrentado. Ni su búsqueda de piso, ni ninguno de sus rodajes, ni siquiera tantos años alejda de la mujer a la que amaba. Estos meses han sido los peores con diferencia.

Treinta y dos tipos de pasteles diferentes. Veinticinco tonos de rosa distintos para las servilletas del banquete. Cuarenta y siete tipos de invitaciones de texturas, colores y tamaños similares pero que según Rachel no tenían nada que ver unas con otras.

Y los vestidos. Y los invitados. Y los ramos de novia.

Su ramo de novia... El mismo que había elegido después de diez visitas a floristerías repartidas por todo Nueva York, y también una en Boston, y que ahora está desmoronándose entre sus dedos porque es lo único capaz de hacerla estar al menos un 0,0001% menos nerviosa de lo que se siente si no lo golpea.

Y por si todo eso fuera poco, había rodado una película, con todo el estrés de pruebas, rodajes y cambios de guión que eso supone, y Rachel estaba triunfando con su papel de _Evita_ y habían anunciado que era de nuevo una de las nominadas al Tony para mejor actriz, con todas las entrevistas y eventos que eso supone. Y la prensa se había vuelto completamente majara al enterarse de su compromiso, llenando cientos y cientos de portadas y artículos con cada detalle que iban averiguando sobre su enlace. Algunos ciertos, otros no tanto.

Y para que ahora mismo la playa no estuviese llena de paparazzi, los habían engañado y habían afirmado que la boda sería en Miami, y posiblemente en estos momentos cientos de fotógrafos estén buscando por las playas de Florida a una morena y una rubia vestidas de novia que jamás encontrarán. O que si lo hacen sin duda serán la morena y la rubia vestidas de novia equivocadas.

No han sido seis meses fáciles, no, pero merecerían la pena solo por poder hacerla finalmente su esposa.

Si es que se presenta, por supuesto.

—Vendrá, ¿verdad? —le pregunta a Hiram casi en un susurro, colocado a su derecha con su elegante traje negro a lo agente 007.

—Por supuesto que vendrá —le sonríe tranquilizador.

—¿Seguro? Porque ya llega quince minutos tarde.

—Quinn —sonríe de nuevo colocando una mano en su hombro—. Es Rachel. Solo quiere mantener la expectación y así entrar a lo grande, como la diva que es, o que al menos cree ser.

Ella asiente, un poco más relajada, una suerte porque el ramo está en sus últimos minutos de vida, y su suegro, después de ese día también ante la ley, la mira en silencio antes de mirar al frente y dar un carraspeo.

—Yo.. yo quiero que sepas que es un honor ser tu padrino esta tarde, Quinn.

Lo mira con una sonrisa inevitable en su rostro, recibir este tipo de comentarios por parte de Hiram Berry es todo un milagro.

—Y para mí es un honor que lo seas, jamás pensé tener un padrino tan guapo.

—He estado haciendo deporte —coloca bien el cuello de su camisa con orgullo.

—Lo he notado.

A pocos metros de allí, concretamente en una habitación de un hotel cercano a Sandy Hook, Rachel Berry se mira por enésima vez al espejo, sin dejar de planchar arrugas invisibles en su hermoso vestido blanco de ensueño.

Porque lo es, puede que le costase tres meses encontrarlo, pero había dado con el vestido de novia más maravilloso de todo Nueva York.

Está asustada, está aterrada, está hecha un mar de nervios y no puede dejar de mover las manos una y otra vez en un inútil intento por calmarse; retocando su pelo, retocando su maquillaje que está más que perfecto después de la intervención de su estilista, sin dejar de planchar su vestido y girar sobre sí misma una y otra vez. Aún sin creerse que este sea el día de _su_ boda.

Dos golpes en la puerta la sacan de su ensimismamiento, y ella sabe perfectamente quien está tras ella.

—¿Rachel? ¿Te falta mucho? ¡Llegamos diez minutos tarde! ¡Y hay cinco de camino hasta la playa!

Es Leroy, por supuesto que es él. Al fin y al cabo es el padrino, y su deber como tal es hacer que llegue a la ceremonia, aunque a este ritmo terminará casándose con el espejo en vez de con Quinn.

Quinn. Quinn Fabray. Lucy Quinn Fabray. Esa es su prometida.

¿Quién podría haberlo imaginado? Ella no, eso seguro. Jamás en sus años de instituto habría pensado terminar casada con la capitana del equipo de animadoras que hacía dibujos pornográficos suyos en el baño. Aunque este detalle dejase entrever que quizás no era solo odio lo que la hermosa y perfecta rubia sentía por ella.

Pero la pura realidad es que Quinn es su prometida. Van a casarse. Y también va a matarla si no sale _ahora_.

—¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien? ¿Se ha atascado la cremallera del vestido de nuevo cuando has ido al baño?

—¡No, papi! —responde estremeciéndose por el recuerdo de ese momento en el que casi muere asfixiada por su propio vestido de novia— Enseguida salgo, tardo dos minutos.

—De acuerdo, te espero en el coche.

Ella asiente, aunque Leroy no pueda verla, y se da un último vistazo al espejo, recordando las palabras que Judy le dijo cuando pasó a visitarla esta mañana:

_"Jamás había visto a Quinnie tan feliz, y por eso nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente que aparecieras en su vida. Has sido como una luz para ella, y estoy segura de que lo seguirás siendo por el resto de vuestros días. Porque un amor como el vuestro no muere con el tiempo, al contrario, se hace más fuerte con el paso de los años."_

En el momento en que su suegra terminó su discurso, comprendió de quien había heredado Quinn su don para las palabras.

Y, aunque le hubiese gustado decirle que se equivocaba, que la luz había sido su hija y esos ojos verdes llenos de esperanza, no tuvo valor de llevarle la contraria. Simplemente la abrazo y lloró con ella, al igual que lloró con Kurt cuando la saludó antes de irse hacia la playa, al igual que lo hizo cuando Shelby entró junto a Beth y ambas la miraron asombradas diciendo lo hermosa que estaba, como por supuesto también hizo cuando sus padres entraron y vieron a su pequeña vestida para el día más importante de su vida.

De hecho, ahora mismo tiene que controlarse para no volver a llorar, porque no hay tiempo para nuevos retoques de maquillaje, y porque está cansada de ser una manguera expendedora de lágrimas.

Tiene treinta años, ya es hora de que sea capaz de controlarse a sí misma.

Por ello, inspira profundamente, toma su ramo de hermosos lirios del tocador y decide que ya es hora de salir, ya es el momento de crecer, de dar el gran paso que sin duda le llevará a la más absoluta de las felicidades.

Todo el dolor, todo el sufrimiento, todas las lágrimas y todo por lo que pasó aquellos años en los que estuvo alejada de ella, algunos por voluntad de la una y otros por voluntad de la otra, ahora mismo merecen la pena. Y la merece porque cada uno de los momentos que viva de esta tarde en adelante, serán al lado de la persona a la que ama, de la única capaz de hacerla sentir en la cima del mundo.

Hay veces que el perdón es el mejor de los remedios, que hay que dejar el rencor atrás, que hay que echar a un lado el miedo a sufrir y seguir adelante.

Eso hizo ella, tras escuchar un monólogo de Billy Crystal, y desde ese momento comprendió que el rencor a veces lo único que hace es alejarnos de la felicidad, al igual que el miedo, al igual que cegarte en intentar amar a alguien para quien no estás destinado.

Cruza el largo pasillo hasta recepción, y luego saluda con la cabeza al chico de la entrada, quien le hace una especie de reverencia y la observa casi embobado salir por la puerta.

El Mercedes negro que ha sustituido a su BMW en Nueva York, la espera expectante, y alguien que no esperaba sale del interior con una enorme sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Berry.

—Walter... —musita— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que hoy era tu día de descanso, eres uno de los invitados.

—¿Y perderme el honor de llevarla hasta el lugar donde se celebrará su boda? —niega con la cabeza— Jamás.

Rachel sonríe a ese hombre que ha sido testigo de sus peores días, pero que siempre tuvo la educación suficiente para no hacer preguntas ni cuestionar nada, y que en cierto sentido también tiene parte de culpa de que hoy esté a punto de casarse con Quinn Fabray.

Porque el se giró cuando ella lloró sin saber por qué lo hacía, y eso supuso un choque con una bicicleta amarilla. Nada más y nada menos.

Así suceden las grandes cosas de la vida, a veces por el más simple de los acontecimientos.

—Señorita Berry yo... No quiero entretenerla, sé que llegamos tarde, pero me gustaría darle algo —baja la vista y saca un pequeño paquete rojo del bolsillo de su elegante esmoquin—. No es gran cosa, pero Margaret y yo hemos pensado que debería tenerlo usted.

Ella arruga la frente por la confusión y toma entre sus manos temblorosas el paquete. Cuando lo abre, un hermoso colgante con una flor plateada brilla desde el interior.

—Es una azalea —le explica con una sonrisa—. Dicen que simboliza la alegría de amar o algo así, mi mujer es la especialista en esas cosas. Su madre se lo dio el día de su boda y su abuela a su madre. Nosotros solo hemos tenido barones, por lo tanto no pudimos seguir la tradición. Ahora es suya.

—Pero... Dios, Walter —lo mira con los ojos abiertos como platos, sacando el colgante del paquete—. Es hermoso pero... no puedo aceptarlo.

—Por favor, señorita Berry —aprieta su mano—. Queremos que lo tenga usted. La conozco desde hace años y he visto como buscaba la felicidad a ciegas durante mucho tiempo. Ahora por fin la ha encontrado, y más que nadie merece tener un recuerdo de lo que la hace verdaderamente feliz.

Rachel sonríe entre lágrimas, ¿cómo evitarlas cuando este señor es tan condenadamente encantador? Y le hace un gesto para que sea él quien le coloque ese colgante que por supuesto desde este momento será su joya más preciada junto con su anillo de pedida y el que pronto podrá Quinn en su dedo.

Si es que no se ha vuelto loca antes de que llegue.

Y no está muy lejos de hacerlo, porque lleva esperando veintisiete minutos y del ramo lo único que queda es el tallo de un pobre lirio.

Los invitados comienzan a impacientarse, el juez comienza a impacientarse, incluso Hiram comienza a impacientarse y llama a su marido para comprobar que todo está bien, sin recibir respuesta por supuesto.

Quinn está a punto del colapso nervioso, y maldice el momento en que se ofreció para ser quien la esperase en el altar.

No puede seguir esperando, necesita comprobar que está bien, que no ha cambiado de opinión después de la locura de los últimos seis meses.

Pero cuado está a punto de salir a buscarla, la banda comienza a tocar las primeras notas de _Seasons of love_, petición expresa de Rachel, y una adolescente Beth y los dos pequeños sobrinos de Katy anuncian su inminente llegada tirando pequeños pétalos de rosas blancas y amarillas por la alfombra que conduce a la pequeña plataforma convertida en altar, con la brisa del mar rozando su rostro y todos sus seres queridos girándose para mirar a la hermosa novia.

Desde arriba puede verlo todo, como Katy seca sus lágrimas emocionada y Vanessa intenta contenerlas sin mucho éxito, la sonrisa de su abuela y su dedo pulgar levantado en muestra de apoyo, su madre acurrucada en el hombro de Larry que intenta consolarla después de que llevase llorando por la emoción desde que la vio vestida de blanco en la habitación del hotel.

Y ella... Bueno, ella está petrificada.

Siente como se congela una por una cada parte de su cuerpo, perdiendo la respiración, el habla, el olfato, el oído pero por suerte no la vista. Porque si en este momento hubiese quedado ciega, no podría disfrutar de la visión más maravillosa con la que sus ojos han podido deleitarse en sus treinta años de vida.

—¿Preparada? —le susurra Hiram.

—Llevo toda la vida preparada para esto.

Los chicos comienzan a cantar la primera estrofa, y Rachel va acercándose del brazo de un orgulloso Leroy, tan elegantemente vestido como su marido.

Decir que está preciosa es el eufemismo del siglo; no hay palabra, frase, versículo o trilogía capaz de definir cuenta belleza la rodea en este momento.

Lleva un precioso vestido blanco impoluto por encima de sus rodillas, aferrado a su cintura con un fajín del mismo color, dejando ver esas piernas que la naturaleza le había regalado, a ella y a Quinn que tiene el placer de poder disfrutarlas. Su pelo suelto y ondulado, dejando caer hermosos rizos por sus hombros como cascadas. Su maquillaje natural, su piel bronceada, sus ojos radiantes y su sonrisa... jamás la había visto sonreír así, es una sonrisa de simple y pura felicidad.

Los cincuenta metros que separan al pequeño marco de flores del altar son los cincuenta metros más largos de su vida. ¿Sabéis eso que dicen de que cuando vas a morir ves toda tu vida en diapositivas? Quinn la ve en este instante.

Se ve a sí misma el primer día de colegio de la mano de su abuelo, se ve entrar en el instituto chocando por primera vez con Rachel en los pasillos del McKinley y enamorándose sin saberlo, se ve embarazada frente a su padre rogándole entre lágrimas que no la eche de casa. Y se ve en un cuarto de baño con Rachel secando sus lágrimas por haber perdido la corona de reina del baile, y la escucha decirle que es preciosa pero que es mucho más que eso. Y también se ve frente a ella en la oficina del señor Figgins dándole las gracias por haber evitado que cometiese el mayor error de su vida y entonces Rachel le dice que es mejor de lo que piensa y Quinn se enamora más sin saber aún que estaba enamorada. Puede verse despertando en la cama de un hospital después de un accidente de coche, y recuerda que lo primero que le preguntó a su madre fue "¿Berry llegó a casarse?".

Ve sus duros primeros meses en Nueva York, se ve luchando por conseguir un sueño que no llega, se ve saliendo de un edificio con dos maletas y dos bolsas al hombro después de decir adiós a la mujer a la que ama. Se ve despertando en una habitación vacía en París, creyendo que jamás podría volver a tenerla. Y también se ve arrodillada en la nieve frente a ella, con un anillo y una sonrisa esperando el sí más deseado de su vida.

Lo ve todo, cada uno de los momentos que la han llevado hasta allí, y también ve como finalmente está solo a tres centímetros de distancia.

—Hey tú —le saluda con una sonrisa tímida y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

—Hey... —susurra en un hilo de voz, humedeciendo sus labios— Rachel estás... Dios... Estás increíble.

—Tú estás maravillosa, no puedo esperar para ser la señora Berry-Fabray.

Señora Berry-Fabray, nada había sonado más maravilloso.

Y entonces todo su nerviosismo desaparece, y se transforma en una sonrisa que no podrá borrar en todo el día, tal vez en toda su vida. Porque tiene la suerte de poder compartir lo que le queda de viaje en el mismo vagón que Rachel Berry, y ese es el mayor premio que recibirá nunca.

Nada más importa después de esto. Solo ella.

—¿Desafiamos la gravedad? —dice, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a subir la pequeña plataforma.

Rachel asiente, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estas palabras significan.

—Tirémonos en paracaídas.

Y ese fue el día en que Quinn Fabray cumplió el único sueño que le faltaba y volvió a enamorarse de Rachel Berry, otra vez.


End file.
